Collection of Memories
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: In this series of short stories, we look into the life of Kurogasa and his many counterparts.
1. Kiva 1

**Fen:** Hello everbody! Fen and Fang here for something exciting for ya! You think Blade and Kiva are over?!

 **TWF** : ***slowly raising my hand*** Uh… yeah? They are over? O.o

 **Fen** : Okay, let me rephrase that. They _are_ over, but we don't know what happens after they are over. So we will provide with short stories of the Riders' everyday life!

 **TWF** : Dude… give 'em some privacy. O.o

 **Fen:** Hey, you're the one that came up with the idea. I just followed along.

 **TWF:** Really? Because I can tell that you're way out of the steam after Kiva, Blade and GX Season 2 were finished and you're pretty much cramped up until the movie, OVA, new season of GX3 and some other projects we thought about came along… o.o

 **Fen:** Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… let's just start these short stories…

 **TWF:** Just a heads up, you guys: We won't do it in chronological order, but totally random! I mean, like… RANDOM! 8O

 **Fen:** Yep, so don't go complaining to us about stuff going out of order.

 **TWF** : Because we're RAN~DOM~! ***doing the weird african chant and dance around the large black cauldron on fire*** HUGA, HUGA, HUGA! BOOM, SHAKA LAKA LAKA! BOOM! BOOM, SHAKA LAKA LAKA! 8O

 **Fen** : ***facepalm*** Okay, we're starting now! With Kiva!

* * *

Kiva Gaiden 1: A Day in the City

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!"

"Ughhhhhh… not now Serena…" I groaned, rolling over on my back.

"But, Daddy! You promised!" Serena cried out, shaking my back rather eagerly. "Daddy promised go out with me today!"

"Yeah! Me, too!" Morgana joined in, happily shaking me.

"True, Father." Yukihana said, as Yukina remained in her arms. "Today's the day where the bazaar is lively in Plegia."

"Girls, c'mon, I wanna sleep…" I groaned.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…!" Serena pouted before she suddenly stood over my stomach. "WAKE! UP!" And then-

 ***POW!***

-sat hard on my stomach.

"OHOOOOOOOOOO!" I choked out, coughing badly. "Okay, Okay, I'm up…" I wheezed.

"Serena, that's not very nice." Yukihana kindly told her.

"But Daddy promised, big sister!" Serena whined, now pouting badly.

"Oh dear…" Yukihana got out. "Father, I think it's best we should do it today. As a family."

"Yukihana, not you too…" I groaned.

"I didn't do it for myself, Father." She corrected. "It's for Serena's sake, because she is looking forward to go out together with us today."

"But the paperwork-"

"Has already been filled by Shiro-niisan before he went on an espionage mission with Sir Ursor." She explained with her innocent smile. "And Severa-oneesama and her family went visiting Onee-sama at Chon'sin and won't come back until next week via Castle Doran."

"Heeeehhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Daddy! You promised!" Serena pouted heavily… and even Morgana pouted. Oh, why do girls have to gang up on me to get what they want?

"Alright, alright, we'll go… just off me first…" I admitted defeat.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Serena and Morgana cheered before they got off of me.

* * *

As day went on, around 1pm, the bazaar was as lively as it could get, and sure enough, the monthly event were filled with people from all over the world; selling and purchasing others that can't be bought elsewhere.

"Daddy! Daddy! Over here!"

And of course, just like Severa… she's dragging me all over the place to buy things.

"She really is like Severa, isn't she?" Kaa-san giggled lightly, as Morgana and Kyoshiro held her hand happily.

"It would seem so, Mother." Cordelia giggled, holding Yukina's hand; walking side by side.

"Look, Daddy! Pretty dresses!" Serena pointed out.

"Yeah, I can see that." I said sheepishly.

"Can you buy it for me, please?" Serena asked sweetly.

Oh no… it begins…

"Um… let's see…" I got out, as I took out my small pouch and paled slightly. I didn't bring enough money with me… that's not good…

"Father, is something the matter?" Yukihana asked, noticing my paled expression.

"I don't have enough money…" I muttered.

"Then, I can give you some of mine, Father." She told me.

"Ehh?!" I gawked. "Yukihana, I couldn't-"

"I don't mind, Father." She kept her innocent smile. "Money can be earned, but family moments are priceless. Uncle Saigo taught me about that."

"Uh… w-well, if you're sure." I got out. Yukihana then gave me her pouch of money and I went over to the merchant. "How much for that dress?"

"Ah, you've got good eyes for that lovely dress! Its cloth is made from the finest cloth from the east!" The merchant praised happily. "For that, it's only 1000 gold!"

"Daddy, buy!" Serena chirped happily.

"Oi, oi, oi…" I sweat dropped. "Alright already, just be patient will ya?" I then took out ten gold coins that were valued 100 a piece and gave them to the merchant.

"Pleasure doing business with ya!" the merchant smiled before giving the dress to Serena. "Here you go little girly. I bet you'd look pretty in that dress."

"YAY! THANK YOU!" Serena cheered before hugging me. "AND THANK YOU DADDY!"

"Yeah, you're welcome." I got out, laughing weakly, patting her head.

"He just can't say no, can he?" Cordelia giggled.

* * *

As the day went on, we continue to roam around the place, and even bought some of the food they had to offer. Some of them are quite exotic, like the rare durian and dragonfruit, and there's even fried scorpion for sale too, much to my wife's dismay.

"Heavens, I didn't know fried scorpion would leave a pleasant taste in my mouth…" Cordelia said, after attempting to eat a stick of three small fried scorpions. "People of the east sure are unique."

"And here I thought Chrom eating bear meat was strange enough." I got out.

"Ewwwww~~~!" My little girls stuck their tongues out, probably disgusted from hearing me saying it.

"But big brother said bears are friends, right Daddy?" Kyoshiro asked me.

"Well… not exactly…" I sweat dropped.

"Huh?" Kyoshiro said confused.

"You'll know when you grow up." I laughed sheepishly, before something caught my eye. I looked towards a shopping stand where they sold… well, to be blunt, they almost look Japanese!

"Step right up, folks! These Kiva merchandise are and was once used by the King of Plegia and Fangire himself!" And of course, our Shepherd Anna has to be the one that promotes it. Thank goodness my Secretary Anna is different from others. "Yep, that's right! This toy sword right here is half the size of the original Zanvat Sword the king once used! And if you purchase more than two Kiva toys, you will get half price off of rare merchandise from the land of Hoshido!"

Hoshido? Why does that sound so Japanese?

"Seems like Anna had outdone herself once again, yes?" Kaa-san said, as lots of foreign buyers purchased the supposedly 'rare' items, getting me back on track.

"I… guess so." I got out, approaching the stand. "Oi, Anna!"

"Huh? Well, if isn't Kuro! How's it going?!" Anna chirped happily. "Been a while, eh? You don't mind me selling these stuffs, right?"

"No, not at all." I blinked. "And… you said, you have merchandise from… Hoshido?"

"Yep! Got a fresh shipment when I got back from my travels!" Anna winked playfully. "A merchant's gonna be alert on fresh stuff, y'know?"

"Well you certainly have. What do you got?"

"Hmmm… let's see." Anna pondered a bit.

"It's quite pretty, isn't it?" I heard Stahl's voice, saying to Yukihana, as she seemed to be interested in one of kimono collection she got.

"Yes, it is."

"They say kimonos are usually worn by noble people!" Little Anna promoted happily. "Also, they were used for coming-of-age, weddings, and whatnot! Interested?"

"Hm…" Yukihana pondered a bit, looking at her pouch for a moment. "Oh my… I don't have enough gold to buy them. Maybe some other time?"

"Not to be rude, ma'am, but these kimonos are selling like hot cakes!" Little Anna informed. "Once they're out, it might take another three months to restock."

"Oh, I see." Yukihana frowned slightly. "I do think they look beautiful…" She then looked at the table and noticed one item in particular. Her eyes widened slightly upon seeing it. It looked to be a sort of seashell necklace with a blue teardrop gem embedded in it. "Where did you get that?"

"From the good ol' Nohr's harbor." Stahl said. "Other than great beaches, they also have some great food. I'm glad I was able to get some of them before Anna stopped me…"

"I told you to cut down on the food!" Anna huffed. "And besides, you need to lose weight!"

"But… that necklace… I've seen it somewhere before."

"You have?" I asked.

"Hai… while Shiro-niisan, Morgan-neesama, and I were traveling in the Outrealms, we ended up in some strange place. It was dark and dreary, and it looked… depressing."

"Was it… this Nohr place Stahl talked about?"

"Hai… and after that, we traveled again until we ended up in another place. It was completely different from Nohr. There were cherry blossoms, and the people were happy. It is there that I met the one who wore this same necklace." Yukihana said, taking the necklace. "The one that taught me how to sing and dance to her ancestral song."

"How do you know?" Cordelia asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Yukihana said, as she slowly breathed in.

 **Yu~rare yu~rureri~  
Uta kata omoi megu~ru hakari~**

At that point, the necklace glowed briefly.

"What the-!" I got out.

"I knew it…" Yukihana breathed.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you!" Anna chirped up. "This special Dragonstone can only be found around those area, and they're quite special, too! Not many were around, so my sisters were able to dig for it and making a necklace out of it!"

"I see…" Yukihana smiled, recalling her fond memories. "But… this must be expensive, yes?"

"'Fraid to pop your bubbles, but yeah. It came with a hefty price." Little Anna informed.

When I see Yukihana frown a bit, especially not getting the kimono or that necklace, my heart sank. I've never thought about how Yukihana would willing sacrifice something for the sake of others and she had to wait patiently to get a new one. She never asked for anything because of her innocence… and just too kind-hearted.

"Psst, hey, Anna." I whispered.

"Yeah?" Anna blinked. "What's up, Kuro?"

"How much is it?"

"What, you wanna buy 'em?" She blinked even more. "But those are for girls, y'know? Don't tell me you love crossdressing as one?"

I fell down anime style at that. "NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Hey, don't mind me with my imagination… although, it would fetch quite a sum of money once I got a picture of ya'… heh, heh, heh…" she chuckled darkly, and I can even see her drooling while she did her signature pose of her forefinger on her chin.

"And I thought _Tharja_ had a dirty mind when it came to Storm…" I deadpanned. "Look, they're for Yukihana okay?"

"Oh~, why didn't you said so earlier, batty?" She grinned happily. "Well, pay up!"

"How much?"

While my family was busying themselves looking at her merchandise, she leaned forward, whispered to me about the price and-

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! That much?!" I gawked.

"Yeah. Hey, don't blame me! Blame the taxes and whatnot!" Anna defended herself.

"Can't you do anything about it and give me a discount? For an old friend of yours?" I pleaded.

"Hm… well, you've been treating my sister very well and she's as chirpy as a new gold…" Anna pondered a bit… until I saw her familiar dark smile on her face. Who knows what this woman is thinking in her head. "I'll tell you what? I can give you some good discount… only if you let my sister record your daughter's singing AND dancing while wearing the kimono and necklace."

"…that's it?"

"Yeah. Oh, and also a picture of you in that kimono, too!" She grinned.

"I KNEW IT!" I snapped comically.

"C'mon, Kuro! You know the deal, right?" She grinned, looking at my pocket. "And something tells me you're pretty much short, too! You do know that we Anna have this thing called 'fund transfer'?"

…

…

…

…

"…I'm surprised you even know what even means." I deadpanned.

"Duh, it's business 101, doofus!" She teased. "How about it? Do we have a deal?" She grinned, extending her hand at me. I knew I'm gonna regret this, since I'm gonna make a deal with a devil… well, a she-devil. But when I recalled my daughter's frowning expression, I knew I don't have much of a choice here...

"Hehhhhhhh… my dignity as King is going to be damned for life, but… okay…" I slumped my shoulders.

"That's the old bat I know!" She said, happily patting my back with some good slaps. "And don't worry about that picture, I'll be sure to put that black bar-thingy over your head, so they won't know who it is! It's foolproof! Anna's pledge as a merchant!"

"You better… my reputation as King is on the line here y'know." I grumbled.

"Nothing to worry about." Anna waved off.

"That's when I worry the most." I sweat dropped.

"Geez, for an old bat who saved the world from Grima, you sure are a worrywart." She shrugged it off before happily approaching towards Yukihana.

"What did both of your discuss about, anata?" Cordelia approached me.

"Uh… well…"

"Was it something serious?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm…" I pouted before I had her lean in and I whispered what Anna and I talked about.

"You're jesting, my love…" Cordelia blinked stunned.

"I wish I was…" I slumped.

"But, is it worth the pain?" She asked me, as I looked at the corner and saw Yukihana smile, happily holding the said kimono and necklace, both of them are neatly wrapped by little Anna.

"Well… if it's to see that smile, then yeah."

"You're too kind for a Fangire. You know that, right?" She said, comforting me with a smile.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm truly glad I'm married to someone who is kind-hearted as you." She added, wrapping her arms gently around mine. "Because I can see it in our children."

"Yeah, I can see that." I smiled gently.

"Miss Anna, do you think you can do a favor for me?" Yukihana asked.

"Sure, what's up, Snowflake?" Anna asked.

"Are you going back to Hoshido? I… want to send a letter to my dear friend."

"Y'sure about that?" Anna blinked. "I mean, she might be different than the one you knew from the Outrealm."

"Maybe, but I have to try. There are so many things I want to tell her." Yukihana said.

"Whatever floats your boat, cupcake." Anna shrugged. "Maybe at the end of this month, I suppose? I'll be going there while my hubby and kid would be staying here. But hey, there's always Anna Express, y'know? Selling merchandise isn't the only thing we do! We do mail deliveries as well!"

"Thank you." Yukihana smiled.

"Daddy, daddy! Tomes! Lots and lots of tomes!" Morgana chirped happily, holding my hand and wanted to drag me elsewhere.

"Oh man… Morgana…" I whined.

"Hehe… some things will never change." Cordelia giggled.

"They sure don't." Kaa-san smiled. "Right, Yukina?"

Yukina nodded happily, seeing me being dragged around by Morgana.

* * *

Several days later in a foreign country…

"Your Majesty, I have a message." A samurai said, approaching the queen.

"A message?" The queen asked curiously. "From who?"

"Well… it's not actually for you, it's for her…" He said, turning towards a young girl who had long baby blue hair in a white dancer's dress.

"For me…?" She asked.

"Yes, it's from someone named… Yukihana." The soldier said, presenting what appeared to be a letter.

"Yuki… hana?" The young dancer blinked a few times, taking it to her hand. "…Why does her name sound… familiar?"

* * *

 **Fen:** Ah yes, foreshadowing at its finest!

 **TWF:** …is that gonna be our new project, dude? O.o

 **Fen:** What do you think? -_-

 **TWF:** But, but, but… we don't know what we're gonna pair it up with! 8O

 ***DUN, DUUUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!***

 **TWF: *camera does the epic zoom in on my epic face*** 8O

 **Fen:** Yes, we do. Here's a hint:

 **KAIGAN! ORE!**

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

 **TWF: *do the same african dance around Fen-kun while the sequence is being played*** :D

 **Fen:** Ughhhhhhhhhh… baka… ***facepalm***


	2. Blade (K) 1

**TWF:** Hey ho! What's up? Time for our second rambling of the day! And that's Blade's turn! But wait… we got a problem, dude! 8O

 **Fen:** And what problem is that exactly. '_'?

 **TWF:** We got two different versions of it. One being Kurogasa, the prequel, and one being Lyon, the sequel. How can we tell from either one of them, if we wanna do some random stuff?

 **Fen:** Hm… ***thinking***

 **TWF:** Should I eliminate one of them? ***wearing black glasses, wielding a shotgun while posing as a terminator with Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice.***

 **Fen:** NO!

 **TWF** : … ***looking at Fen-kun*** Unless you got a better idea, you are terminated.

 **Fen:** Okay, how about we do it like this!

* * *

Blade (Kurogasa) Gaiden 1: The Great Celebrity Cook-Off!

One day, Eirika had her day off from modeling, as she tended to her seven-month-old son, Lyon, on the baby futon on the ground, with both 5-year-old hyperactive Kizuna and her younger sister, 3-year-old, Sasha, looking at their milk brother rather happily. Right now, Eirika was changing her son's diapers after giving her son a good bath. "Little brother happy, Mommy!" Kizuna chirped.

"Yes, he is." Eirika smiled onto Kizuna, looking back at her son while gently moving her son's legs, giving him the exercise that he needed. The toddler couldn't help it but to smile brightly upon seeing his mother's smile.

"When I can play with little brother?!" Kizuna asked eagerly.

"Wait until he can walk first, dear. Then, when he's big enough, you can play with him whenever you want."

"Awwww…" Kizuna pouted.

"Onee-chan, Mommy shaid little bwoder still cwaling!" Sasha told her, as Eirika put on Lyon's fresh baby clothes, making the toddler smiled upon seeing his mother wears it on him.

"That's right, Sasha." Eirika nodded. "And he can't move around a lot, other than his playing area. It would be dangerous for him if he somehow crawled under the table and we did not notice him as well."

"D'awwwwwww!" Kizuna whined more, as Amber happily barged into the manor, surprising the princess.

"Hey, sis!" Amber chirped happily, along with the tired Kurogasa behind her.

"Oh, Amber." Eirika got out, before noticing her husband walking along with her. "Anata. Welcome home."

"Hey Eirika…" Kurogasa groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"I would have been, if not for Amber suddenly screaming in my ear that we're home when I was sleeping in the car."

"Really?" Eirika got out, as she carefully carried her son in her arms, while the Ryder girls happily ran out of the manor, wanting to greet their dad. "Amber, why did you shout at him?"

"Because he _really_ doesn't like the fact that I just put him in a celebrity cooking contest, like that Iron Chef thingy!" Amber grinned. "And the best part is… I put you as his sous chef!"

"W-What?" Eirika was surprised for a bit. "B-But, Amber, I don't know how to cook, other than making simple meals…"

"Oh, don't worry! You'll get the hang of it!" Amber grinned nonstop. "And besides, with you around, that's just gonna pile Kuro to do all the heavy lifting!"

"And the worst part of them all… she didn't even discuss it with him about it." Storm added, as he came into the room while carrying both of his girls. "And boy, did Kuro lash out on her after he got up from his nap."

"Hey, he _did_ say he wanted to be well-known on the map, so I helped him! And throwing sis in it is just a bonus!" Amber grinned. "C'mon, Kuro! Just admit that you just missed cooking, like old times!"

"I was only doing that for Pontifex Mansel for just that one time…" Kurogasa sighed. "Dinner was so sullen that day, so I thought of cheering everyone up."

"But you _did_ have fun, didn't ya?" Amber teased playfully.

"Well…"

"C'mon~, admit it. You had fun."

"Well… I guess… a little bit…"

"Hm~ what's that? I can't hear you." Amber said, cupping her hand around the back of her ear. "Say that again, Kuro~."

Kurogasa grumbled in annoyance, knowing he can't fight back her teasing. With a heavy sigh, he admitted, "I… miss it."

"See? It's not so hard now, wasn't it?" Amber chirped, happily patting his back a few times.

"Anata, are you sure about this?" Eirika asked worriedly, as she felt the small tug from her son on her blouse. "I mean, you don't have to do it, if you don't want to…"

"Amber pretty much signed me up for it and there's no clause saying that I can back out… I don't show up, the people will be outraged…"

"Hey, look on the upside! At least this would boost up your career, and Eirika's fans would be increasing dramatically, seeing her clumsily doing the kitchen work too!"

"A-Amber!" Eirika exclaimed, as she unbutton a few buttons from the top, before pulling it to one side to breastfeed her son. "Just because I live in a sheltered life, that doesn't mean I don't know how to use kitchenware!"

"Really? Like that one time where you wanna prepare a surprise meal for your hubby and you got some patches on your fingers for accidentally cutting on them?" Amber teased her, making Eirika blushing slightly.

"I just… wanted to show my appreciation to my husband. Is it wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with that." Amber got out before she takes a deep breath, saying, "But trust me on this; you two would learn to love each other more, if you think about it!"

"How can you tell?" Storm looked at his wife.

"Hee, hee~! Call it a woman's intuition!" Amber grinned.

"Somehow… that doesn't seem to help me in a way…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

* * *

A few days later, the Kururugi couple arrived on the studio, where there are a few celebrities who knew how to cook, along with their partners, present on the scene. Meanwhile, her son is in care of her manager/family member, Amber, along with her own daughters. "Anata, there seems to be quite a few friends of yours who got invited as well." Eirika noticed.

"Yeah, I noticed." Kurogasa nodded, seeing a few friends of his within his sight. "Are you nervous, Eirika?"

"I would be lying if I said no…" she sighed. "I mean, if there's something that I should cut, but I am unable to do so… oh, I can't imagine how embarrassing I would be…"

Kurogasa just couldn't help it but to notice his wife's other side that revolves around cooking. When he sees her like this, he just couldn't help it but to find her… cute.

"A-Anata, don't tell me you start imagining things that involves me in it!" Eirika scolded her husband lightly, blushing slightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurogasa said innocently.

"I'm calling your bluff…" Eirika slightly deadpanned.

"Ehehehehehe…" He laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile, in the audience…

"Wow, that's a lot of people." Akira muttered, holding little Elsie in his lap.

"Yeppers~!" Mikoto chirped, holding her recently born infant named Sakura, sleeping cutely in her arms within her warm pink blanket and cute pink hat on her head. "And Eirika-oneechan is going to cook? Wow~, I didn't know she can do it!"

"She did ask for my help to learn how to cook a simple meal." Melissa pondered, tending to her 3-month-old Ryuu.

"Yeah, but knowing how she works in the kitchen…" Kurai muttered, as his six-year-old son, Toby, was playing games on his father's phone.

"She… nearly burned the kitchen down…" Melissa sweat dropped.

"Ne, ne!" Mikoto chirped. "Has she ever dealt with live seafood before?"

…

…

…

"Oh dear… I don't think she has…" Melissa realized. "Because all I teach her was using foods that is already packed up."

"Oh, this should be fun…" Kurai chuckled.

 ***STOMP!***

"Ite!"

"Be nice…" Melissa chided.

After half an hour of introduction, the show began and the announcer introduced the key ingredient for the cook-off. And after the quick introduction, the cook-off started immediately.

"…" Eirika couldn't help but just look at a live lobster on the chopping board, with its claws taped up nicely for the safety of others. Kurogasa noticed her pale expression, knowing that she didn't know how to deal with live seafood.

"Okay, Eirika, I'll deal with the lobster, you prepare the other ingredients." Kuroagsa said.

"N-No!" Eirika exclaimed, surprising her husband. "I-I'll try to dissect this lobster, j-just like how Mother taught me how to c-cut the whole chicken in portions!"

"Oh dear…" Melissa said worried.

"Uh… Eirika?" Kurogasa said. "You just need to put that lobster to boil first before you do anything on it."

"…oh." She got out, blushing from her mistake. Kurogasa just couldn't help it but to chuckle lightly, seeing his wife acted up like that. At first, when she tries to poke the lobster with her knife, it didn't move initially. Feeling that it's safe to grab, she puts it away and reached out for it. Even before she could even grab it, the lobster flailed wildly, causing Eirika to squeak cutely and immediately hiding behind her husband, much to his surprise. "Eeeek!"

"…wow." Storm could only say it, as even some of the assistants noticed the predicament. "I bet she's afraid that lobster's gonna bite her with its tied up claws, huh?"

"Storm, claws don't bite, they pinch." Amber deadpanned.

"H-Hey, you okay?" Kurogasa blinked.

"S-Seafood is scary…" Eirika mumbled, buried her face on his back. "E-Especially live ones…"

"That's why I said that I'll handle it." Kurogasa sweat dropped. "You deal with the other ingredients."

"H-Hai…" Eirika mumbled. Maybe Amber does have a point, as Kurogasa was able to see Eirika's cute side pops out during the course of the meal.

* * *

With that, Kurogasa went to boil two lobsters and after a while, he took it out showing the lobsters all bright red, before he cut the claws off both of them and then cut the tails off. He then stuffed the lobster tails with crabmeat and added spices before searing them on a grill.

Eirika started on another part of the dish as she first cleaned the rice before cooking it in a pot, and then went to prepare the rest of the ingredients. She carefully chopped the green onions into fine pieces before placing them in a bowl. She then cracked open two eggs and stirred the liquid in a bowl, adding seasoning for flavor. She kept reminding herself that less is more, remembering her Mother's teaching.

After checking on the rice to see if it was cooked, after seeing it being done, Kurogasa then went to work on the lobster tails that were stuffed with crab meat and placed them on a plate for later. Earlier, he had prepared sauce for the lobster tails. It was already heating up, and when he saw it, he turned down the heat and left it to simmer.

"Okay, the rice is done." Eirika said.

"Good, I'll take over from here." Kurogasa said as he then started on the rice.

Kurogasa placed the rice in a wok before adding the egg. Then he used the spatula to coat the rice with the egg liquid, making sure to coat every grain. He then added the green onions and once it was ready he put the rice onto a plate in the shape of a dome. Finally, picking up the lobster tails, he placed them upon the golden fried rice, arranging the two so that it looked like a V and he used a spoon to drizzle the sauce over the grilled lobster tails that were stuffed with crab meat.

"And done!"

"Time's up!" The announcer declared, as everyone backed off from it. "Step away from your tables and hand off the food!"

"Thank goodness we're able to finish it in time…" Eirika sighed in relief.

"Yeah, and we got some leftovers, too." He grinned. "Enough for the two of us."

"I'm sorry…" she suddenly got out.

"Huh?" Kurogasa blinked.

"For being a burden to you in this cooking show…" she got out. "Amber or Tana would have been a better assistant to aid you with the cooking than me…"

"Are you kidding me? I'd let you cook with me anytime." Kurogasa chuckled. "Don't sell yourself short like that now."

"But I nearly have eggshells in it and I almost cut my finger again…" she pleaded, as Kurogasa held her hands.

"True, your hands are not suited for cooking." Kurogasa began. "But, they're good at something else that you are already good at."

"Truly? What is it?"

"A gentle touch for both Lyon and I, first thing in the morning." Kurogasa smiled.

"Oh, you teaser…" Eirika giggled lightly.

"I mean it, Eirika. Those hands of yours are meant to tend both of us. B'sides, if it weren't for your gentle touch, I don't think I'll be able to get off from bed first thing in the morning and Lyon might continue crying in the middle of the night." He added, now placing one of her hand on his cheek, as he rubbed it on the back of her hand. "That's how important you are to us, despite you don't know how to cook."

"Anata…" she got out, being in awe of hearing his words. A smile can be seen on her face, saying, "Thank you. For these comforting words."

"Anything for my wife." He smiled back.

* * *

"Aww~, you two didn't win!" Mikoto pouted, as Eirika held her son back in her arms.

"Third place out of five isn't that bad, y'know?" Kurogasa defended.

"But, but… the moneh~!" Mikoto pouted more, as her eyes glittered brightly upon mentioning it.

"Look on the bright side: at least Kurogasa gets to see her cute side, right?" Amber grinned widely.

"O-Oi!" Kurogasa stammered.

"Still, the judges thought the dish was delicious." Melissa added.

"And sis' antics were just too cute to pass up!" Amber added, making Eirika blush more.

"A-Amber, how can you say that?!" Eirika scolded her.

"Because my iPad rang nonstop, since the show was live!" Amber added, making Kurogasa paled.

"Wait…" Kurogasa got out. "Amber, you didn't tell me it was live…"

"If I told you, you'd immediately back off from it!" Amber chuckled. "That's why I gotta keep secret about it!"

 ***POP! POP! POP! POP!POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!***

"T-Then, those words of comforts I said just now…" Kurogasa stuttered badly, clenching his fist rather tightly.

"Yep! The comments I received in my tab was you are just so~ cute when comforting her, it's gonna be a lo~ng trend and gossip!"

As Eirika's blush is now as red as a tomato on her face, Kurogasa's boiling point is nearly reaching its peak, as his nerve has become more prominent than ever. "I mean thanks to this, both of you just dramatically increased your fans by a whopping 20%!"

"I smell romance between the two of you~!" Mikoto chirped… and that's when Kurogasa had enough.

"AMBERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR?!" Kurogasa snapped, immediately start chasing the laughing Amber to their rides.

"Um… should we stop them?" Kurai asked.

"When he's angry like that? Nope." Storm added.

And since that day, the Kururugi couple's lives has become much more hectic.

* * *

 **TWF:** That's something… o.o

 **Fen:** Yeah, things got more chaotic…

 **TWF** : ***continues impersonating the terminator's voice*** Hmph, at least you have made a good way to distinguish the two series. For that, you are free… for now.

 **Fen:** Uh… ok?

 **TWF: *wearing black glasses*** I'll be back… to Burger King!

 ***DUN! DUN! DUN, DUN DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN, DUN DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN, DUN DUN!***

 **Fen:** Uh… right. Well, see ya later everyone!


	3. Kiva 2

**TWF:** Hey ho! What's up, everyone?

 **Fen** : It's time once again for another chapter of Collection of Memories!

 **TWF** : This time, on Fen-kun's request, we'll be poking back to Kiva! :D

 **Fen** : Yep, so hope you enjoy this chapter because we got more hints for our next-

 **TWF** : Oh wait, dude. Didn't you have something to say? About that guest comment plastering all over your review as of late?

 **Fen** : Oh yeah. Whoever is begging me to cross Kamen Rider Kuuga with Terra Formers, PLEASE STOP!

 **TWF** : Not gonna happen anytime soon, not with Kuuga or other Kamen Riders! Not even in a lifetime that cockroach infested anime would be used as a material for both of us! I mean, scientific mutated, human-like cockroaches that steals and bred abilities, fighting with the ancient Kuuga? Really? Have you no brain, bro? That's so~~ totally NOT make any sense at all!

 **Fen** : I know. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. We have more hints for our next project.

* * *

 **Kiva Gaiden 2: Alliance of New Friendships**

The bazaar in Plegia has been really booming as of late. Ever since Anna introduced products from Hoshido years ago, businesses and shops have been really booming in the desert, now becoming luscious green, Plegia. Supposedly, those goods were meant for Chon'sin, where my second daughter is with my son-in-law, but due to the fabric the Hoshidans have, it made living in Plegia much more comfortable and no one's complaining about it either.

I have to admit, when it comes to haggling goods and money, Anna and her sisters really come through.

As of now, I was in my office signing more paperwork until there was a knock on the door.

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Enter." I said. The door opened to reveal my wife coming in. "Oh, hey Cordelia. What's up?"

"You have a letter." She said, presenting me the said letter, with a sealed emblem on it. "It's from Hoshido."

"Hontou ni?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I took the letter and opened it with my letter opener to read it.

"Yes, anata." She nodded, sitting next to me with a chair at my side, wanting to read the contents of it as well. Well, she's the Queen, so she does have the rights for it. "It would seem like because of our Anna, you have attracted their attention, as of late. Even some foreign sellers from Hoshido are residing in Plegia as well."

"Yeah." I said as both of us looked at the letter. My eyes widened a bit with what the letter read. It's in actual Japanese! Oh my gosh! I never thought I'd see Japanese writing again!

"What does it say?" Cordelia asked. "You know I can only speak instead of read to understand, yes?"

"Really?" I blinked.

"Hai. You said it yourself: writing would only bring me headaches in the long run…" she frowned a bit. "You only taught me while using letters that formed into Japanese words for me to understand better."

"Ehehe… warui kedo." I smiled sheepishly with a sweat drop.

"Well, read it for me." She smiled, lightly resting her head on my shoulder.

"Hai, hai." I sighed before looking at the letter again. "Greetings, King of Plegia. I write this letter to you due to the recent events of trading resources between our nations. I cannot thank you enough for what your country has to offer. I would like to extend my gratitude by visiting your country to forge an alliance. I believe that this will be very beneficial and hope that this friendship will last for eternity. Yours truly, Queen Mikoto."

"Queen Mikoto?" She blinked. "Is it normal for a queen to rule a country, Kurogasa?"

"The only way a Queen would rule a country is if the King had died early. Normally, the eldest sibling would be next in line." I shrugged. "But nonetheless, I think we should accept her proposal."

"I agree." Cordelia nodded. "I'll be sure to tell our Anna to write up a letter and post it to her posthaste."

"Yeah." I nodded back. As both of us were silent for a bit, I broke the ice, asking, "So, uh… how's our kids doing?"

"Oh, they're doing fine." She smiled. "Morgana is training with Ursor and Serena to become the next Kiva and she couldn't be more excited as she is right now. She definitely has your spark in her eyes, much like Morgan."

"Yeah, no kidding." I chuckled. "And I'm sure Serena will do just fine being the next Kiva too. Then again… with Kivat and Taa-chan sleeping away for the past 13 years… that's gonna be a while."

"I agree. Truth to be told, she kept ogling me about Kivat and Tatsulot when she was 10, since they're her playmates, after all." Cordelia sighed. "The very reason she trained herself hard, is so that she wanted to make you proud and to don both Kivat and Tatsulot, but I'm worried that her exhaustion would get the best of her in a long run. Even Severa was worried about her younger self, considering the hell she's been through with the other future children…"

"Yeah… I know…" I sighed. "What about Kyoshiro?"

"Shiro is there, training with him today." Cordelia smiled, particularly on that subject. "And speaking of Shiro, did you know?"

"Know what?" I blinked.

"Shiro proposed to the captain of Pegasus Knight to be his wife."

"EHHHHH?!" I gawked, taken aback from the sudden news. "You mean, that super strict woman that's like Frederick?!"

"Yes. Apparently, due to how she treated Kyoshiro kindly and nicely whenever I came by to look on their progress, Kyoshiro has taken a liking to her. By the time he saw the opportunity, Shiro made a bold move from actually asking her out on a date, up to the point of the said proposal…" Cordelia pondered. "Yes, even I'm surprised of this sudden development, given that I've recently learnt it from the captain herself. The teasing from the recruits confirmed that, as well."

"No… way…" I got out. "And… what about Yukina?"

"Yukina decided to follow Mother to Mila Tree to visit Lady Tiki and the family shrine, as a part of her pilgrimage." Cordelia explained, and I know why. Two years ago, my dad passed away from old age and Kaa-san wanted to keep him at the Tomb of the Founder, where my grandfather resides. "Though, they did say they wanted to visit Morgan once the pilgrimage has been done. You don't have to worry about transportation of getting home, since Morgan still has her Castle Doran Fuestle."

"Oh… right." I remembered.

"And I'm still surprised about one more thing…" she added, looking at me with her lovely eyes.

"W-What is it?"

"How come you do not let people ask Yukihana for her hand in marriage?" She questioned. "She is already eligible for marriage, in Fangire coming-of-age. Why do you still want to keep her around?"

"No one touches my Yukihana…" I pouted childishly, making Cordelia giggle lightly.

"You're becoming an overprotective king now, you old bat." She teased.

"O-Oi…!" I blushed.

"Sooner or later, once her heart is set, you have to let her go, much like our daughters, and soon our son as well." She reminded me. "She's not a little girl anymore, remember?"

"Hehhhhhhh… wakatta yo…" I sighed. "Well anyways, we better get ready for Queen Mikoto's arrival. And knowing you, you want to make sure everything is perfect."

"Yes, you know me well, my love." She smiled.

"Grandfather? Grandmother?" A female voice got out, as both of us looked at the entrance and saw our 14-year old granddaughter, Louise, waiting for us at the door. Her long yellow hair was resting on her shoulders, wearing a white dress and white slippers. She wore glasses over her beautiful eyes, due to her habit of reading late at night.

"What's up, Louise?" I asked.

"Mother and Father wanted both of you to join them for tea time." She said politely. Oh, let's not forget my granddaughter is also ladylike. She was so possessive of me when she was a toddler though. I don't know what made her change to what she is now. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure, we'll be there." I nodded, as she smiled before bowing slightly and leaving us alone. "Let's go."

"Yes." she smiled, as both of us get up and she twirled her arms around my left arm.

I can still hear her lightly giggle, getting me curious. "What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Cordelia shook her head lightly, resting her head on my shoulder once more. "Thinking about Shiro's proposal, and it got me thinking. It runs within the family, doesn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Pegasus Knights and men of royalty, equals marriage." She pointed out. "If that's not what it is, then how do you explain both of us, hm? Or Sumia with Chrom?"

"Or Ephraim with Tana." I pointed out. "Let's not forget his son Ajax and his daughter-in-law Libertas."

With more light giggles, her arms wrapped around my arm slightly tighter, saying, "Even so, I will not let you go to anyone but me. You're mine for keeping, anata. My own Fangire King."

"I'm not complaining." I smirked.

* * *

A month later…

At the Plegian Pier, my family and I were waiting at the docks for the Hoshidan ship to arrive.

"Now Serena, be on your best behavior." I said.

"I know that, Daddy." Serena sighed irritably, fixing her leather armor that looked similar to what Severa wore in the past. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Given your personality, I might have to…" I deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Daddy, I'm a princess and a fighter. I know which is which…" she corrected me.

"Well, you aren't exactly ladylike, sis…" Morgana pointed out.

"I second that!" Kibat perked up, striking Serena's nerves.

"So do you, sis!" Serena snapped, as both girls glared at each other with an imaginary spark between their heads.

"Alright, you two. Knock it off!" Severa snapped, breaking the two apart. "Look, just be on your toes and stay frosty, okay? And that's an order!"

"Severa has taken more of her personality from you, Kurogasa…" Cordelia whispered.

"No kidding…" I sweat dropped again.

"There it is!" Owain exclaimed, pointing at something coming towards the docks and soon stopped at the port.

"Whoa… look at that ship!" Kyoshiro said in awe.

"It's so… decorative!" Yukina chirped.

"Yes, that's right." Yukihana smiled. "Hoshido is famous for crafting such ships."

"I bet Alice would be interested on seeing something like this." I pondered. "Maybe even Saigo."

"But, Grandfather, they are currently having an urgent meeting at Regna Ferox, representing Plegia in your place." Louise informed.

"Oh, there she comes now." Kaa-san told me, as a figure stepped down from the ramp, along with her retainer behind her.

The Queen herself was a beautiful woman indeed. She was in her late 30's, getting to her early 40's but she didn't have any wrinkles yet as her skin was like porcelain. She had jet black hair tied in a long ponytail that reached down her back and her sidebangs fell to her shoulders and she had hazel colored eyes. Her forehead had a gold circlet on her forehead and attached behind her circlet was a piece of metal shaped like a sun. Her choice of attire was queenly and Japanese like. She had on a sleeveless white dress that was kimono-like with a brown corset that hugged her waist rather strain it. She also had a shoulder cape that covered her entire back.

Behind her is her retainer, mounting on what appeared to be… a golden kinshi?! I thought those birds existed in legends! She has blue midnight hair, similar to Lucina's hair color, that was tied in a ponytail and rested on her shoulder that reached to her chest, with her bangs combed to the left, having an 'X' scar on her motherly looks, donning her what it looked to be like eastern Falcon Knight armor that was light brown color, with their emblem resting on their shoulders, having black and grey vertical stripes below her chest, a buckle wrapped around her waist and light brown pants and greaves on them. She even had the similar piece of metal shaped piece behind her hair. On her arms, she donned light greyish bracers and black gloves. She held her naginata on her side, as her main weapon.

 _"Greetings, King of Plegia."_ Queen Mikoto greeted us in a foreign language. Japanese to be exact! HAH!

 _"Greetings to you too, Queen of Hoshido."_ Cordelia replied back as the two of them exchanged bows. She seemed to notice that I was actually in awe with her beauty. The only way to get me back to reality is by Cordelia pinching on my arm… hard.

"Ite!" I cringed in pain. When I looked at her, her familiar glare sent me the message, loud and clear.

 _"Ara?"_ Queen Mikoto blinked in confusion. _"I didn't realize the people of this land can also speak our mother tongue…"_

 _"It's a long story."_ I chuckled sheepishly. _"My name is Kurogasa Kururugi and this is my wife Cordelia. And I've brought along my family as well."_

 _"It is nice meeting you all."_ Queen Mikoto smiled motherly, which kinda makes me feel fuzzy for a reason. _"This is one of my trusted retainers, Yuugiri."_

 _"Nice to meet you all."_ Yuugiri bowed, still keeping her mount next to her.

 _"Pardon me but… is this a kinshi by any chance?"_ I asked. _"I thought these birds existed only in legends."_

 _"Truly? It is pretty common in our kingdom, but to find a suitable mount for them is slightly difficult."_ Yuugiri explained. Wow… just… wow.

"…"Shiro kept quiet, as it got Yuugiri's attention.

 _"_ _A shinobi?"_ Yuugiri noticed. _"_ _I didn't know your kingdom has enlisted a shinobi, King Kurogasa."_

 _"_ _He's my son. And his circumstances are… special."_ I said.

 _"_ _I see."_ Yuugiri said.

 _"_ _Circumstances?"_ Queen Mikoto asked. _"_ _Please do tell us, since we still have time before reaching your castle."_

 _"_ _A-Ano…"_ Yukihana said shyly, getting Mikoto's attention.

 _"_ _Yes, child?"_ Mikoto said.

 _"_ _Did you… happen to receive a letter?"_ She asked. _"_ _It was actually for a dear friend of mine. Her name is Azura."_

 _"_ _Ara? You are the one who sent the letter years ago?"_ Mikoto got out. _"_ _I didn't know she had a friend from afar…"_

 _"_ _How has she been?"_ Yukihana asked.

 _"_ _She's doing fine."_ Mikoto smiled motherly. _"_ _Despite not knowing the letter, she still accepted and treasured it well. It motivated her to do better at her singing and dancing, all thanks to your letter."_

 _"_ _I'm glad…"_ Yukihana smiled.

 _"_ _Though, her existence is known within Hoshido…"_ Mikoto pointed out. _"_ _Tell me, how did you know her?"_

Before Yukihana could even explain, the royal family heard a scream, as a small group of bandits were attacking the people by the pier, with a rogue Fangire leading the group. "Grandfather, brigands!" Louise exclaimed.

 **"Har, har! Get those fresh stuff for lootin', boys!"** The Fangire exclaimed, giving a command. It turns out that the Fangire is the Black Death, the Rat Fangire.

"Boss, look over there! Royalties!" The brigand exclaimed.

The Rat Fangire looked closely… until it suddenly went pale. " **Holy crap! The Checkmate Four! King and Queen!"**

 _"_ _Oh my, what is that?"_ Queen Mikoto asked surprised, seeing the Fangire.

 _"_ _It's a Fangire._ Morgana, can you handle this one?" I asked.

Her eyes filled with excitement, which her grin can be seen clearly on her face. "I thought you would never ask, Father! Let's go, Kibat!"

"Yosha! Kibatte ikuze!" Kibat exclaimed happily, as Morgana and her partner ran towards the crime scene.

"Hey, wait up, sis!" Serena exclaimed, immediately following.

"Tch… here we go again…" Shiro sighed, as he and Yukihana followed as well.

 _"_ _Hm?"_ Queen Mikoto noticed. _"_ _Did I just hear a talking bat?"_

 _"_ _Just watch."_ Kurogasa smiled.

"KABU!"

 ***CRUNCH!***

"Henshin!" Morgana exclaimed, immediately placing Kibat on her belt. As she ran, her whole body was covered in quicksilver, before it shattered to reveal her armor.

 _"_ _Oh my…"_ Yuugiri blinked.

 _"_ _That is something…"_ Queen Mikoto noticed. " _I've never seen such a thing before…"_

 _"_ _That's the family heritage; my pride and joy… Kamen Rider Kiva."_ I explained to her.

"Hey, boss! Those royal runts are after us!" One of the brigands exclaimed, making the Rat Fangire ponder.

 **"Hm… if we kill them, that means King must be weak as well!"** Rat Fangire exclaimed. **"Hah, imagine that, boys! That I will rule this world and no one can do anything about it!"**

"Let's make our boss' dream come true!" The brigand roared, making the rest of them cheer before charging at my children.

 _"_ _Hm… it is quite unfair…"_ Queen Mikoto noticed. Turning to her retainer, she commanded, _"_ _Yuugiri?"_

 _"_ _Understood, my queen."_ Yuugiri nodded, immediately mounting on her Kinshi and flew towards them.

 _"_ _Uh… are you sure she can do it?"_ Severa asked.

Before you say anything, I had Severa take Japanese speaking lessons. And Louise too.

 _"_ _I mean, you're facing an enemy that you might or might not have faced before…"_ Severa continued.

 _"_ _Oh, do not worry about my retainer, young lady."_ Queen Mikoto assured her. _"_ _If it involves battle, Yuugiri would definitely get herself excited."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_ Louise blinked.

 _"_ _Just watch."_ Queen Mikoto added.

"Hey, look! A flying bird!" One of the brigand noticed… until his head got cut off cleanly with a swing of her naginata.

 _"_ _This battle…"_ Yuugiri held it in… until a smirk can be seen on her face. Oh crap, that's bloodlust written all over her face! _"_ _…_ _excites me!"_

 _"_ _Oh boy…"_ I sweated as she kills off another brigand with her naginata. _"_ _Remind me not to get on her bad side…"_

Shiro performed a hand seal, while being surrounded by brigands. "Heh, heh, heh… any last words, whitey?"

"Ninja Arts: Disillusion." Shiro finished the hand seal with an ox seal, where suddenly, a black pool can be seen beneath them, just enough to cover where the brigands were standing at.

"GAAAAHHH!" One of brigands exclaimed, as a dark matter-like hand grabbed one of their legs… and forcefully dragged them down. "My leg!"

Another brigand tried to cut off the hand. Despite it got cut off, another pair suddenly appeared from the cut, clenching his ankle with great force. Sounds of bone crushing can be heard from the clench, that were loud and clear. They screamed some more, until half of their bodies were buried down and he ended the arts, reverting back to normal soil.

"I can't move! I can't move!" Most of the brigands exclaimed, as they are unable to move. Even their hands were buried deep.

 ***STAB!***

"The… end." Shiro declared, as kunais were embedded deeply through their skull, ending their lives.

Wow, Shiro sure knows not to show any mercy…

"Hey there, pretty lady." Another brigand said, licking his lips and brandishing his ax, looking at Yukihana's beautiful figure carefully, especially her chest. "You got a hot body for a priestess. How about I paint that dress of yours in red and white?"

"Red and… white?" Yukihana blinked in confusion, tilting her head to one side. "I don't get it…"

"Hey, boys! This one's ripe for picking and ramming!" The brigand exclaimed, but not hearing any response from it. "Boys?"

As soon as he turned around, his face went pale, seeing the brigands behind him sealed within a rather large ice cube. Holes can be seen on the corpses, as a result from the ice impaling them from the inside. "Oh dear… those were your friends?" She blinked.

"Why you little-!"

 ***STAB!***

Serena had stabbed that brigand before he fell to the ground. "No one touches my sister!"

"Thank you, Serena-chan." Yukihana approaches to her, patting her head lightly.

"You… you're welcome, sis…" Serena mumbled, blushing slightly from her patting. Much like Severa, even though she doesn't show it, she actually likes it.

"Hah! Hah! Hiyah!" Kiva-chan chirped happily, sending brigands flying up high in the sky with each punch and kick, making the Rat Fangire sweat dropped.

 **"What is up with that Kiva?"** The Rat Fangire asked, seeing her strength was truly unbelievable.

"Alright! Now's your turn!" Kiva-chan chirped happily, as corpses landed on the ground with a loud splat.

 **"Gh!"** The Rat Fangire cringed. **"I better get out of here!"**

"And go where, exactly?" A familiar voice got out, making Rat Fangire freeze on the spot.

"Ah! Ursor-sensei!" Kiva-chan waved happily.

"Hey there, kiddo!" Ursor laughed happily.

 **"R-R-ROOK?!"** The Rat Fangire gasped.

"Mattaku… I leave you guys alone for two seconds and I come back to see rogue Fangires running around?" Another familiar voice said.

"Uncle Saigo!" Kiva-chan exclaimed, seeing Saga approach. "When did you get here?!"

"Just now, with my family." He pointed out. "You can thank Mother Sagark for quick transportation, Morgana."

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! BISHOP!"**

"The way I see it, you got two options!" Ursor proposed, holding his shoulders rather tightly. "You either die by our hands or his!"

"Oh, oh! I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" Kiva-chan chirped happily, eager to do it.

"Oi, oi, oi…" Saga sweat dropped.

"Kibat and I have been practicing for so long, we wanna go for it!" Kiva-chan said.

"Yeah, give us a chance, will ya? My partner and I have been waiting for this moment!" Kibat added.

"Well…" Saga thought.

"Doooooh, I can't wait anymore! I'm going for it!" Kiva-chan said before taking out the Fuestle and placed it in Kibat's mouth.

 **WAKE UP~!**

"Oi!" Saga gawked.

"Sorry Uncle Saigo, but you took too long!" Kiva-chan said before day turned to night with the moon in the sky showing the Kiva crater symbol that was still on there from years ago when Jii-san kicked Verion to the moon.

 _"_ _Oh my…"_ Queen Mikoto got out.

 **"EEEEEEEEK!"** The Rat Fangire exclaimed, as she is already in front of it and immediately kicked up high into the sky. **"UAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"**

"The clincher!" Kiva-chan exclaimed, immediately doing a handstand and immediately propelled herself up high.

"Huh… that's new." Saga blinked, as Kiva-chan flew up high, connecting the kick at its back before the Kiva insignia can be seen in the sky. Eventually, the kick shattered the Fangire away, leaving its soul orb to fly away and night turned back to day.

"Wohoo! We did it!" Kiva-chan chirped.

"You got that right, partner!" Kibat nodded, as she landed on the ground.

"Hmph, show off…" Serena huffed, crossing her arms.

 _"_ _See? My kids have everything handled."_ I smiled at Queen Mikoto.

"My king!" I heard a scream, as a troop of Plegian Pegasus Knights flew in, as the captain, Amelia, the Falcon Knight, flew towards my direction. "Are you unharmed? I got here as soon as I heard the news from our intel of a bandit attack!"

"It's fine. Shiro and the others took care of everything." I waved off.

"But, you cannot don Kiva anymore! You might be in danger!" She urged.

"Relax, okay? Like I said, I'm alright." I sighed. "Look, just worry about your marriage with my son, okay?"

"My king! This isn't the time for jesting!" She scolded me with a hint of blush on her face. I can see some of the recruits giggle. With just one glare at them, they immediately retreated to dispose of the brigand corpses.

"Big sister blushing!" Kyoshiro pointed out, making Cordelia sigh.

"Kyoshiro, I hope you don't turn out like your father or Saigo…" she commented. "Teasing everyone in the middle of battle…"

 _"_ _I assume everything has been handled, King Kurogasa?"_ Queen Mikoto asked.

 _"_ _Mochiron."_ I said. " _And now we can head into the castle so we can forge our alliance."_

 _"_ _Of course."_ Queen Mikoto nodded.

"Morgana, call our mount." I said, throwing the Fuestle up high.

"Kibat, go get it!" She chirped.

"Yosha!" Kibat exclaimed, catching the Fuestle in high speed. With a blow on it…

 **CASTLE DORAN!**

 _"_ _Castle… Doran?"_ Queen Mikoto raised her eyebrow.

"Make room for the landing!" Amelia immediately commanded her troops, as they dispersed the spot for the landing. At that point, we heard Doran roar as she came flying in towards the pier… not before a quick snack on the floating orb.

 _"_ _Oh my…"_ Queen Mikoto gasped surprise. _"_ _An actual dragon?"_

 _"_ _Yep. Property of Kiva."_ I added. _"_ _I'll give you a ride to get to our castle faster."_

 _"_ _Of course."_ Queen Mikoto accepted our invitation, as the group started to head towards it.

"Why did Kuro start showing off his prized possessions?" Saga blinked.

"Probably trying to avoid his mid-life crisis…" Severa facepalmed.

"But Grandfather is still in his 40s, Mother," Louise said.

"If I know my parents well, I can already see it in their eyes…" Severa sighed, similar to how Cordelia does so.

"Come now. We should be on our way." Kaa-san said, instructed her family as everyone in my family headed towards the flying fortress.

* * *

 **TWF** : Wohoo! Morgana's spunk can be clearly seen on this chapter! I can see why Morgan's all chirpy in the story during the warring days!

 **Fen:** Yep, and we have more foreshadowing too.

 **TWF** : What kind of foreshadowing? Does it have to do with Serena's departure on that last chapter of OVA? Or was it just by coincidence?

 **Fen:** I meant foreshadowing for our next project.

 **TWF** : Oh~, so, what's next for our Collection of Memories, partner?

 **Fen** : Just tune in to find out! See ya later!

 **TWF** : And if we EVER see that cockroach comment again, we'll be giving you a can spray of cockroach exterminator! We'd polish the can nice and clean, give it a good shake, turn that SOB sideways, and stick it straight up right on your candy ass! :D

 **Fen:** IF YA SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL! WHAT THE ROCK! IS COOKIN'!


	4. Blade (L) 1

**TWF:** Heya, folks! Welcome to another random chapter of Collection of Memories! This time, we'll be heading to Blade (Lyon) series!

 **Fen:** Yep! I wonder what's gonna happen in this one.

 **TWF:** Who knows? There's only one way to find out, dude! Let's dive into the story of Lyon's Blade!

* * *

 **Blade (Lyon) Gaiden 1: How to Wake Big Brother Up? What Will Be Your Resolution?!**

 _One morning, it was as normal as any other day, where a big family in the manor are spending time together in the leisure room. While Joshua and Natasha tend to Metis's children in their arms, Lyon's parents heading for work, it was all up to Metis to take care of her young siblings-in-law in the kitchen. Yukina and Kyoshiro are having their breakfast eating a rabbit-themed fruity cereals while the maid served Metis with her scrambled eggs with bacon._

" _Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Yukina chirped, happily swinging her legs on her chair._

" _Yes, Yukina? What is it, sweetie?" Metis smiled, forking her bacon and egg together._

" _When Onii-chan waking up from sleeping?" Yukina asked._

" _Onii-chan not waking up?" Kyoshiro asked._

" _Hm…" she pondered, looking at the clock on the wall and realized, it's already 10:30 am. "I don't know… your brother did come home late last night after working. But him sleeping this much is a rare occasion…"_

" _That ain't fun of him." Joshua said, looking at the small family. "A family supposed to enjoy eating together as one. And breakfast is the most important meal of the day. If Lyon still hasn't woke up from his sleep, might as well having brunch instead."_

" _Oh, come now, Joshua. You know how hard our son-in-law is working. He's doing this for them so he can provide for the family." Natasha pointed out._

" _That lad should've chosen to take my throne instead of doing this job, you know?" Joshua sighed. "Even if I wanted to, I don't want to let our lass to rule Jehanna on her own. It'll be too much for her, just as how… Mother suffered on those days…"_

" _You mean… Grandmother?" Metis asked._

" _Aye, lass. Your late Grandmother…" Joshua added. "Because of my foolishness, your late grandmother died for the sake of Jehanna. I don't want you to rule the kingdom on your own while your husband works here in this place. That's why I'm willing to rule Jehanna just a bit more until I find a suitable successor to rule Jehanna, so Natasha and I can relax and just look after our grandkids."_

" _I see…" Metis said, now thinking._

" _Ehehehehe… Yukina go wake up Onii-chan!" Yukina said mischievously before getting out of her seat and running up the stairs._

" _Whoa there, lass! Where do you think you're going?" Joshua managed to stop Yukina in her tracks, while still having his grandson in his arms._

" _Yukina go wake up Onii-chan!" Yukina chirped._

" _How are you going to wake him up?" Joshua asked._

" _Yukina give Onii-chan wots and wots of love!" Yukina added._

" _I don't think love alone won't be enough." Joshua smirked, as both daughter and wife knew Joshua had a plan brewing in his mind. "You need to show him about it, too."_

" _Oh dear… here we go again…" Natasha sighed._

" _What daddy thinking, Onee-chan?" Kyoshiro asked Metis._

" _Father wants to inflict on your big brother a prank, Kyoshiro…" Metis sighed._

 _That was more than enough to make Kyoshiro's and Yukina's eyes sparkle brightly. "I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" Kyoshiro chirped._

" _Yukina, too! Yukina, too!" Yukina chirped, raising her rabbit doll. "Mr. Bunny said he wanted too!"_

" _Alright, alright. Settle down, wee ones." Joshua chucked. "All I need is something your big brother will not notice… now, what kind of a tool would work perfectly on him, without him noticing?" Joshua pondered, turning to his wife._

" _W-Why are you looking at me for, Joshua?" Natasha stuttered._

" _Natasha, I think I'm going to need one of your stuff in your bag." Joshua smirked._

" _Joshua, you know that I won't participate in this matter." She said, reluctantly giving her bag to her husband, as he looked inside the bag's content to find something._

" _You don't have to. These two are more than enough." Joshua said, as both Kyoshiro and Yukina keep having their eyes glittered brightly, looking at the couple. Natasha could only sighed, as she knew she can't stop it, no matter how much she tried._

" _Lyon, I pray for your safety upon Joshua's prank…" Natasha sighed, as her granddaughter looked at her with her blank look._

* * *

 _The Kururugi siblings approached their big brother's room, looking at the door in front of them. Both of them can hear Lyon snoring rather loudly, all due to the overtime he had to do on his Kamen Rider work._

" _Onii-chan is sleeping…" Yukina said, holding her rabbit doll close to her._

" _We keep quiet, not wanting Onii-chan wake up." Kyoshiro told her, as Yukina nodded._

 _The two slowly opened the door, revealing the content of it. As the two tip-toed their way into the room, both of them saw Lyon sleeping on his back, half of his body is covered in blanket, while his left arm nearly hit the twin babies' crib. The two carefully crawled up on the bed, seeing their big brother snoring with his mouth opened slightly._

" _Hehehehehe…" Yukina giggled lightly. "Onii-chan look silly sleeping! His hair look funny!"_

" _Shhhh!" Kyoshiro shushed her, making Yukina cover her mouth. "Daddy said no speak loudly! Onii-chan not waking up is better!"_

" _Okay!" Yukina nodded, as both of them slowly approached their big brother's face. Kyoshiro counted down with his fingers, giving the signal to Yukina. And on cue-_

* * *

 _ **Lyon's Point of View**_

 _Man, last night's overtime work had really taken a toll on me. With so many NGs, followed by a heavy rain, we have to wait until it settle down and after that has been done, I went straight home, still in my work clothes and simply plopped onto bed, much to my wife's surprise._

 _At least when I was sleeping, I had a great dream, where I recalled my precious memory of our marriage together with Mei-chan. She was in her wedding dress and in my dream, I wore the same clothing my father donned instead of what I wore during my wedding. And the best part is, it was only the two of us and no one else. Yep, just me and Mei-chan, in the grand church._

"Lyon…" _she called my name, blushing behind her veil._

"Mei-chan…" _I replied, opening her veil to see her beautiful face. As I step forward to close the gap, both of us closed our eyes together, leaning forward to give the kiss. And moments later-_

 _ ***CHU!***_

" _Eh?" I muttered, opening my eyes as I saw Mei-chan kissed… my cheek?_

 _ ***CHU!***_

 _Eh? She did it again, on my other cheek. And just like that, she bombarded me with kisses all over my face, much to my surprise. "M-Mei-chan?"_

"Onii-chan!" _She suddenly chirped, caught me off-guard._

"M-Mei-chan?!"

"Onii-chan! Wakey, wakey!" _She chirped once more before bombarding me with her kisses all over my face._

 _Wait a minute… all over my face?_

* * *

"MMMMMUAH!" Yukina happily kissed my nose, causing my eyes to shot wide open.

"Ah! Onii-chan wake up!" Kyoshiro gasped.

"GAH!" I cried out in shock as I suddenly sat up. Both of my siblings giggled happily while lying on their backs.

"Run away! Run away!" Kyoshiro exclaimed, quickly getting off from my bed.

"Mr. Bunny! We run too!" Yukina giggled happily, after planting my face with her rabbit doll and immediately followed her big brother.

"H-Huh? What was that all about?" I wondered. "That was one crazy dream though."

While I was thinking about it, I groggily get off from my bed and realized I'm still in my shooting's clothing. I must have been too tired to change to my pajamas or even taking a bath before heading to sleep. But even so, despite I don't cover my body with a blanket, Mei-chan must've covered my body with a blanket during my sleep, since spring nights tends to be a little bit cooler than usual..

So I groggily walked over to the bathroom to clean myself up. But when I looked into the mirror…

* * *

 **3rd POV**

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _Heh… success…" Joshua smirked, as Natasha could only sigh in defeat._

" _Oh, Joshua… you and your silly pranks…" she said._

" _What? You love 'em when we wanted to wake Metis together when she's just a kid." Joshua reminded her. "And if anyone's being enthusiastic about it, it's you, Natasha."_

" _J-Joshua!" Natasha chided her husband with a blush, as the two siblings ran towards him. "That's so uncalled for!"_

" _Onii-chan waking up!" Yukina exclaimed._

" _Yes, I can tell, you two." Joshua chuckled._

" _Kyoshiro! Yukina! What did you two do to my face?!" Lyon's voice shouted.,_

" _Oh dear… he seems in quite a shock…" Metis noticed._

" _Onii-chan's face is full of Yukina and Onii-chan's wove and kisses!" Yukina chirped. "And Mr. Bunny too!"_

" _Yep, and Onii-chan's hair looked funny, too!" Kyoshiro grinned._

" _Heh, I knew he'd be surprised to see his face is filled with your lipstick, Natasha." Joshua grinned childishly._

" _But putting it thickly on the children's lips? Wouldn't it used too much might leave a deeper print on his face?" Natasha said worriedly._

" _You worry too much, Natasha." Joshua waved it off. "And don't worry about having your lipstick is almost finished. I'd buy a new one for you."_

" _That's not what I'm worried about…" Natasha sighed again._

" _Mei-chan! Help me out here! This lipstick is hard to get off!" Lyon called._

" _Go on, lass. Your Prince Charming is calling for you." Joshua chuckled, along with the Kururugi siblings. Metis could only sigh before assisting her husband with his own problem._

* * *

 **Lyon's Point of View**

"Lyon, are you still mad about Father's prank on you?" Metis asked, sitting next to me while the maid served tea for both of us at the porch. Kyoshiro and Yukina are having fun playing in the small playground with Joshua watching them while Natasha tended our sleeping children at the baby futons in the living room.

"Of course I'm still a bit mad…" I mumbled. "That's so unfair of him; using my siblings to gain an advantage over me…"

"But at least Mother's lipstick marks can be easily removed with my makeup remover, yes?" She told me. "At least it's not that bad…"

"Well… yeah…"

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Mei-chan smiled.

"Still… I'm gonna get back at your dad for this." I vowed.

"Father would be wary of you if he noticed your plan…" she giggled lightly, as I sipped my tea, mumbling. As both of us enjoyed our cup of tea, she began to ask, "Ne… anata?"

"Yeah?" I got out, looking at her.

"After your Kamen Rider recordings are over… what are you going to do next?" She asked.

"Hmm…" I pondered. "To be honest, I don't know. But if anything, I suppose a vacation won't hurt."

"And after that?"

"I don't know, really. I haven't thought that far…" I said honestly.

"Then… may I ask you something?" She said, looking at me with a serious look.

"Uh… sure, what is it?" I asked nervously.

"Will you rule Jehanna with me?" She asked. "You are the rightful heir after Father steps down from his throne, after all…"

"Mei, I-"

"Come now. This is Father's wish. He doesn't want me to rule Jehanna alone while you work here."

"But I don't know how to rule a country!" I told her.

"But I do." She smiled. "It would be you to rule the country, while I serve as the backbone and help, much like how Mother is his backbone and a place for him to seek for comfort."

"But… why the sudden request?" I asked, as she turned her attention to Father-in-law, who is smiling while holding Yukina up high, making her giggle.

"It's because I want to honor my late grandmother's wish and Father's." She said. "Father hasn't said much about my late Grandmother. When I tried to ask him what she was like, I noticed his expression being filled with guilt while telling me about her. Mother told me that I looked a lot like my grandmother, hence the reason why Father was hesitant about having me rule the kingdom. He's worried that I might suffer the same fate as Grandmother…"

"Mei-chan…" I got out.

"All I want is to give Father the comfort he needs, assuring him that everything is going to be alright." Mei-chan continued. "More than that, I want to let Father know that no matter what happens, he would be free from his guilt and I shall treat my children lovingly and unconditionally; not abandoning them for work, just as how he had suffered in the past."

I looked at her, seeing that her eyes are really set. Mother once told me that she had always wanted me to lead a normal life as a normal citizen, but after our marriage, both Mother and Father told me that whatever path I choose, they will support me fully. Besides, I can always ask for my cousins to help me rule a country since Magvel is in a peaceful treaty amongst one another.

"I guess I don't have a choice now do I?" I sighed before smiling a bit. "Very well. If it's to help Father-in-law, I will ascend the throne as Jehanna's new king."

"Truly?" She asked, as I nodded. A smile graced her face, as she immediately hugged me, not caring if the tea in my hand spilled on her dress. "Thank you, Lyon… thank you…"

"Y-You're welcome…" I cringed, as the tea spilled on my pants too. I can feel the heat seeping through it, holding the urge to yelp in pain.

* * *

 **3rd Point of View**

 _That night, the parents Lyon and Metis gathered at the table way passed midnight, discussing an important matter._

" _Huh?" Kurogasa blinked._

" _Lyon… said that, Joshua?" Eirika said, sharing the surprised expression as her husband._

" _Aye, even I was surprised from his sudden request that evening." Joshua nodded, crossing his arms while leaning back on the chair. "No one's forcing him to take the throne, not even me. I was about to decide to let one of my trusted advisors to ascend the throne instead of Metis or Lyon. That lad of yours sure knows how to get catch me off-guard seldomly, Kurogasa."_

" _Could it be because of Metis's request?" Natasha said, as her hand placed on top of his hand on the table, rubbing it gently with her thumb. "When Joshua mentioned Queen Ismaire, she seemed to notice Joshua's sudden mood change…"_

" _There's no way Metis would do it out of pity." Kurogasa pointed out._

" _That's right, since she really is a nice girl. She didn't have any ulterior motives, since we've known her when she was still a little child." Eirika supported._

" _Still, you think Lyon would make a good king?" Kurogasa asked._

" _I have no doubt that he would be a good king." Joshua smiled. "Although… there is one thing he has to worry about."_

" _And that is?"_

" _Paperwork." Joshua chuckled. "The bane of all existence."_

" _You may complain all you want, but it is something you must do, Joshua." Natasha chided her husband lightly. "It is your responsibility and you must carry it for the sake of Jehanna."_

" _Well I don't have to worry about it now that Lyon is taking over. Hehehehehehehehehehe…" Joshua chuckled, only to be lightly pinched on his arm, courtesy of Natasha._

 _With a gentle sigh, Kurogasa noticed his wife's change of expression, as she said, "I truly wish Lyon and Metis would lead a normal couple's life, like both of us, anata…"_

" _I know, but hey, this is Lyon's decision and we have to support him in any way we can." Kurogasa said._

" _I suppose you're right." Eirika sighed again. "I think I should let both Innes and my brother know about this. Lyon is going to need a_ lot _of help from them."_

" _Eirika, you worry too much." Kurogasa sweat dropped, as she looked at her husband with her usual glare._

" _Well, what would happen if you're the one that will take the throne of Renais instead of my brother?" She asked. "Would you be in the same pickle, much like our son?"_

" _Nope. And I'm not doing that any time soon since I've seen my Kiva counterpart being stressed out." Kurogasa chuckled._

 _Eirika could only shake her head, muttering, "Silly…"_

" _Hey, you married me. So you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Kurogasa teased her, as Eirika blushed._

" _Of course I knew that, anata. Honestly, your teasing knows no end at times… but that's what I love about you, your honest and playful self…" Eirika complied, as the two held their hands together under the table and shared a gentle kiss together._

" _Something tells me that things will be more interesting from here on out." Joshua smiled._

* * *

 **TWF** : There goes another chapter! And what a fluffy moment Lyon shared with his siblings… in a teasing way. lol

 **Fen:** Yeah and Lyon decides to become king. Go figure… o.o

 **TWF** : Well, he has the rights, remember? Since he married to the Princess of Jehanna, after all. And besides, like her father, I'm sure Metis will help him out, as she learnt and understood the people in Jehanna and what their needs are, since she learnt it from Joshua directly.

 **Fen:** Yeah true, well anyways, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next Gaiden!


	5. Kiva 3

**TWF:** Heya, welcome to another chapter of Collection of Memories. And we're going to go back to the Kiva Gaiden! Is there going to be another spoiler, partner?

 **Fen:** Nope, not this time. No matter how much I wanted to…

 **TWF:** That's what you get for spoiling too much… you spoil it… on my curry rice. lol

 **Fen:** Shut up…

 **TWF:** Without further ado, let's get going!

* * *

 **Kiva Gaiden 3: Marriage Proposals… Lots and lots of marriage proposals…**

"Please, my king! Consider my proposal!" A baron begged, showing multiple drawings of Yukihana. "My son just can't get forget about your daughter's beauty after your son's marriage! Everyday, he kept himself shut and drew more of your daughter's pictures!"

"I said denied!" I shot down. "I'm not handing over my daughter to any boy who has an obsession with her! And that's final!"

The baron looked stunned before he slumped his shoulders and hung his head down. "Yes my king… I understand." He sighed in defeat, getting up from his seat in regret before finally leaving my office, closing the door behind him.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… damn marriage proposals…" I groaned slamming my head on the desk. This is the 50th time I got a marriage proposal for Yukihana's hand. I don't know how much I can take anymore! I need a vacation!

"Father-in-law?" A voice said after a few knockings on the door, getting my attention. "Are you present?"

"Come in…" I grumbled, combing my greyish brown hair, as my newest daughter-in-law, Amelia, entered the room… filled with letters…

"You got more documents." She said, putting on my table. "Half it are from official work while the rest are… well… marriage proposals for your daughter…"

"Damn it…" I moaned, hanging my head.

"Wow, you sure are a lucky man, Kuro." Secretary Anna said, as she is currently present at her desk in my office. "You want me to do the usual stuff with these love letters?"

"Yes… burn them please…" I groaned loudly, slamming my head on the desk again.

"It'll cost ya." She teased before taking the love letters and proceeded to burn them.

"Why can't you let your daughter be married to someone, Father-in-law?" Amelia asked. "She is already matured and eligible for marriage."

"You think I don't know that?" I grumbled as I picked up my head. "I get that she's eligible, but the problem is, is that all the boys trying to ask for her hand are so obsessive of her, and I'm afraid what they'll do to her once she's married off…"

"Just as Queen Cordelia stated, you truly are an overprotective bat." Amelia sighed.

"Don't remind me…" I sighed. "Ugh… all of this is giving me a headache… I really need a vacation…"

"If I may suggest something…" Amelia spoke. "…It is true that there are noble sons that have taken interest of your daughter, but I learnt that some of them do not possess what other nobles are obsessed about. What would happen if your potential son-in-law is genuinely in love with your daughter? Not because of her Fangire pheromone she inherited from you or her title, but as a woman herself?"

"Uh… well, that's…" I got out, thinking about it.

"Like my husband, for example." She continued. "Yes, he is a prince of Plegia and he is aware of such title and his current occupation, but when he proposed to me, he does not see me as the fierce commander of the Plegian Aerial units, but rather as a woman. And as I accepted him, I did not see him as a prince or an assassin, but as a man in pursuit of love."

"I… see…" I said, pouting in thought.

"Do you understand where this is going, Father-in-law?" She added. "All I'm saying is you should give them a chance to express themselves about how they truly feel about your daughter. Allow Yukihana to decide what's best for her. Only by then, you can decide who is the best suitor for her."

"Well…" I said, thinking about it again, before I slumped my shoulders in defeat. "Fine… I'll go talk to Yukihana about this."

"Wow, Kuro." Secretary Anna said, returning back to her deck. "They say the majority of women in Kiva took control of everything around here; I guess they're right all along."

"Shut up Anna…" I sighed again before going out of my office.

"Hey, your documents!" Secretary Anna tried to stop me, but it was already too late.

* * *

After walking about a bit, I found Yukihana at the courtyard, dancing beautifully while humming to herself. The younger versions of my kids are in awe with her dance.

I smiled a bit, before walking over to her, "May I have this dance, milady?"

"Oh, Father!" She noticed, stopping her dancing and she smiled as I approached her.

"Daddy! Why did you stop big sister from dancing?!" Serena said angrily at me.

"Yeah! Big sister is really beautiful when she's dancing!" Morgana supported. "She's just about to get to the best part!"

"Sorry, kids. I got something to discuss with her." I told them.

"With me, Father?" Yukihana tilted her head slightly.

"Yes. Can we sit down? It's very important."

"Can we hear it? Can we? Can we?!" Morgana got excited.

"I want to hear it, too!" Yukina added.

"Hm? There's excitement at the courtyard." I heard Kaa-san's voice, as she and Cordelia approached us. She must have accompanied Cordelia to look at the new recruits and gave them a speech about it.

"It would seem so, Mother." Cordelia nodded.

"Mom! Grandma! Daddy's just about discuss something important with big sister!" Serena got out.

"Something important?" Cordelia blinked.

"Yes, but it's private, so can you please go for now?" I asked.

"But I wanna hear it!" Serena whined.

"If it's big sister, I want to know as well!" Kyoshiro demanded.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Morgana pouted, giving me the puppy eyes.

"Not gonna happen." I sweat dropped.

Kaa-san noticed my urgency, as she approached her grandchildren and said, "Come now, grandchildren. Let us leave your parents with your big sister. I'm certain it's something that we cannot interfere."

"But, Grandma!" Kyoshiro got out.

"Please?" Yukihana spoke, getting their attention. With an innocent smile, she added. "For me? I'll show you another one of my dances after this is done."

The kids pondered for a moment, until the four of them sighed in defeat. "Come now, let us be on our way. Besides, your big sister, Morgan is here today."

"She's here?!" They got excited, immediately running towards the castle.

"I'll leave this matter in your care, child." Kaa-san smiled motherly before walking away, heading to where the kids are at.

"So, Kurogasa. What seems to be important for Yukihana?" Cordelia asked, joining us as she sat next to me.

"Well, as you know, there are a lot of marriage proposals that come to my desk." I began. "And I burned every single one of them.

"Yes. I saw Anna on the way to the incinerator again today." Cordelia sighed. "You must really hate them, don't you?"

"Because I'm afraid their hormones will take over…" I deadpanned.

"Truly? Or is it just you?" Cordelia teased with a light giggle, knowing me very well.

"OI! I can control myself, thank you very much!" I stammered with a heavy blush.

"So, this is about me getting married, Father?" Yukihana blinked.

"Yes." I sighed. "Yukihana, I love you very much, and you know every parent want their children to be safe and sound from anything. But…"I paused, looking at Cordelia for a moment. Her comforting smile was on her face, as she held my hand under the table, giving me the courage to speak up. Turning our attention back to our daughter, I continued, "There comes a time… where I can't protect you forever…"

"Yes, I know that, Father." Yukihana smiled. "I understand what you are saying. Severa-oneesama, Morgan-neesama and Nii-san told me about it. They told me when the time is right, that's when my time approaches, too."

"Wait, you knew?" I blinked.

"Yes. Mother told me about it a month ago." Yukihana smiled. "She told me if you spoke of this, that means you confirmed it in her place. And don't worry, I understand fully, Father."

"Yukihana…" I added.

"I'll leave everything in your hands." She continued, keeping her smile. "I'm a grown woman of Kiva now, and I can decide what's best for me. Whoever you choose as my potential husband, I shall accept it with all of my heart and will always love you unconditionally."

Those kind words made me tear up, as Cordelia sighed lightly; a smile on her face. "Your father has put up a lot of thought about this, Yukihana. He just wants what's best for you."

"I know, Mother." Yukihana nodded.

"Well, would that mean you'll be inviting all of the noble boys around Plegia? Or could it be all over this continent as well?" Cordelia asked me.

"Hey easy, I'm not having the entire continent come all the way to Plegia just for this." I frowned. "Just… Plegia is fine."

"And not to worry, anata. You will not be the only one that will judge them." Cordelia said. "Severa, Shiro, Mother and I will also evaluate them as well."

"Why is this suddenly becoming "The Bachelorette"?" I muttered to myself.

""The Bachelorette?" I don't know what you mean by that, but if it comes to judging them, us girls have the majority of it." Cordelia giggled. "Have you forgotten on who did most of the work around here? Us girls, my love."

"Hai, hai, wakatta, wakatta." I sighed heavily again. "Alright… let's get this over with. Anna!"

"What's up, Kuro?" Her voice called out from the window, looking down at us.

"Summon every Plegian noble and commoner son to the castle that are eligible for marriage! Human and Fangire alike!"

"That's practically half the kingdom, you idiot!" Anna exclaimed. "Why don't you just make a live speech in front of your audiences so they can get the message straight?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Has Father and Anna always been like that, Mother?" Yukihana looked at her.

"Not really. This is a first for me." Cordelia sighed.

"Oh, trust me. This isn't the first…" I grumbled.

* * *

A fortnight went by and just as I suspected, almost half the kingdom, either of a noble birth or commoners, are within the throne room. I'm actually surprised this hall can actually fit such a number. "See? I told you so!" Secretary Anna huffed. "But no~ you don't want to listen to me!"

"Oh, shut up." I snarled, before turning to the crowd. "Okay men, listen up!" I commanded, and everyone turned their attention to me. "I've summoned all of you from the entire kingdom for one reason only. And that is to win my daughter's hand, Yukihana." The men cheered at that. "Whoa! Settle down! Don't get too excited yet. You're all gonna have to earn Yukihana's hand. And my family will be judging you on this."

I can hear most of the boys said they'd do whatever it takes to earn her hand. Some of the noble parents also told their son to do their best. Some for rich and fame, and some for keeping his family's image intact. The majority of these parents are so they can brag to other nobles about how their son ended up wedded to my daughter and now having a link with the King of Plegia and Fangire.

"They sure are many of them, Father." Morgan noticed.

"How are you going to sort them out amongst the many, Jii-sama?" Masao added.

"I felt some of them with ulterior motives, Grandfather…" Valka noted, worried a bit. "My Fangire senses said so…"

"But I'm certain Father would make a good choice, Nee-sama." Yukihana smiled, being optimistic. The smile they saw made the boys swoon.

However, there was one young man in particular I noticed. He wasn't like the other boys, as he looked to be a rather shy and quiet young man. He's a half-Fangire, I presume since Ursor has taught me how to differentiate between full-pledged and half-bred, like me. Unlike others, his parents wore only simple clothing, which many parents of noblemen and other commoners pointed out, trying to push them away.

"Got someone in mind?" Saigo approached me. "You know you can't just picked one of them and asked him to marry her in an instant. I hope you got something in mind, Kuro, or else, this whole kingdom will turn upside down."

"Don't worry. I got something in mind… it's just gonna have to be on-the-go." I muttered.

"So you don't have anything." Saigo deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Shut up…"

"King of Plegia!" One noblemen spoke up, getting in front of the rest while kneeling down in front of my family. "I would gladly accept any challenges you have in mind! Be it archery, or a duel amongst other nobles! I shall grant your wish of becoming a suitor for your lovely princess!"

"Any challenge, huh?" I muttered to myself. This just gave me an idea.

"I know the glint in his eyes..." Emmeryn spoke.

"Yep. Daddy got something, alright…" Severa noted.

"Alright, then here's my challenge to you all: all of you will do commoner's work." I said. "Yes, when I said commoner's work, that means doing the chores around this castle."

"What?!" I can hear many noblemen shocked by the claim.

"Unless you want to win my daughter's hand, you will do as I say." I said sternly. "Here's how it will work. We will separate you into two groups. One group will clean the entire castle and the other will cook tonight's dinner for me and my entire family. My servants and handmaid will provide you the tools you need. My family will evaluate your skills and-"

"Just one moment!" One of the barons stepped up, not satisfied. "Your Highness! How can you say such a thing?! My son is of a noble birth and doing these meager jobs will only taint his hands! Who would do such a thing?!"

"I do." Shiro spoke up, appearing in front of everyone in puff of smoke. "Not just me, my older sisters as well."

"Yeah!" Morgan exclaimed. "Before all of us knew Father inherited the throne, all of us kids had done every single one of them!"

"And even Mom, too!" Severa quickly supported her sister. "We fought off against a huge overgrown evil dragon from eating this world, tending the needs of others, and most importantly, supported each other! If you guys think you can't do a simple chore, then why don't you guys just buzz off?!"

"Oh, my dove! How your words pierced my heart!" Owain said dramatically, making her blush before getting an elbow on his side.

"This is an outrage!" The baron snapped. "Come now, son! Let us be on our way!"

And soon enough, the room started to get spacy, as a few noblemen started backing off from it. Despite the pleas I heard from their sons, the parents were stubborn about keeping their honor and staying in high class. I might get some bad reputation about it, but at least those obstacles are out of the way, for Yukihana's sake. They all knew I have a reason of doing so, so that means more work for Saigo when it comes to persuasion… heh.

"Anyone else?" I asked. The remaining noblemen sons and most of the commoners' son firmed in their position, determined. "Good. Get to work!"

* * *

And so, all of them went off to their respective chores and doing their tasks. Yes, I know what you guys are thinking: why did I do this? Because only those who are able to hold out to the end will be eligible for my daughter's hand. I want to know if that man would be able to take responsibility of doing things around here and not by just words. And so far, my plan actually worked.

Some of the noblemen and commoners have been rejected by my workers in an instant, decreasing the number really fast. A few of them can't take the order very well and left the castle angrily. By pure chance, Lissa and Gaius came by to Plegia, with their son, Owen, playing with my kids. "Whoa, Kurogasa. Since when did you hire so many workers around here?" Lissa asked. "You started a party without us, aren't you?"

"Uh… actually these "workers" are competing for Yukihana's hand in marriage." I said.

"Seriously, Bubbles?" Gaius raised an eyebrow. "You sure you ain't pulling candy out of my bag or anything?"

"It's true, Father!" Owain said. "He is working these nobles to a sweat! Father-in-law's noble deeds are clearly for that very purpose!"

"I can see why the rumors of the King of Plegia would do something silly again is true." Lissa pondered. "If my brother is here, he'd give you a handful. Sumia, too!"

"Look, this is for my daughter. I can't protect her forever, so someone has to do that in my place." I said. "And besides, I'm hoping for someone to win." I then glanced over at the shy young man who was trying his best to cook something.

"Oh~, got somebody in mind?" Lissa teased, elbowed me lightly. "That's so like you, Kuro! No wonder you're our great tactician… though not as good as Saigo."

"You keep telling yourself that." I said.

* * *

Eventually, as dinner time approached, the remaining bachelors served us with their dish. My whole family started to taste their dish presented by them. I can see many reactions on the table, where Severa immediately pushed the plate away after taking a bite of the food, Morgan happily ate it, despite the looks of the dish being out of place.

Shiro glared at the food and turned his head away, much to Amelia's surprise. "What's the matter, beloved?"

"Too much salt." He said.

"But you haven't tasted it yet…"

"Try for yourself and see if I'm wrong." He told her. As she forked his food and fed it to her mouth, her reaction, was her immediately coughing badly. "My instincts are never wrong."

"Here… for you, milady." The bachelor I had in mind said, presenting the food to her.

"Oh my… your hand..." Yukihana gasped, gently holding his hand, worriedly.

"It's okay. I'm used to getting myself cut a lot." He waved off. "Please, don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave it be…" Yukihana said, as her kind instincts immediately took place. I can see her face expressing genuine worry for the young man, tending his hand right in the middle of dinner, with her vulnerary. The said bachelor can only smile at her, appreciative for her kindness. "It is my duty to ensure that injuries must be tended."

"You are… very kind, milady…" He replied after taking his hand away, finished with the healing. "Please, go ahead and eat."

"Thank you." Yukihana smiled a bit, before taking a bite of his dish. But when she did, her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my…"

"What's up, sis?" Severa asked, pushing another plate away after her quick taste of another dish.

"Doushita, Yukihana?" I asked.

"I can taste it, Father." Yukihana smiled. "The taste of a handmade meal from home."

"Really? Let me taste!" Morgan perked up, as she took a bite of her food, and when she did, her eyes immediately sparkled. "Oishi~!"

"Morgan?" Kan'shou blinked.

"Please, do not praise it too much." The bachelor waved it off. "It's just a simple meal that I had everyday in my village. I do not know how to use exquisite ingredients. I only use the ingredients that my mother used to cook everyday and cooked it just as how she did so."

"But it's so~ good! I could have this everyday!" Morgan gushed. "Father, you have to try this!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." I laughed sheepishly with a sweat drop.

As I tried to taste it, I can hear murmurs about how a simple dish can beat such an exquisite and high class dish they made for hours. When I placed the food in my mouth, my eyes widened in surprise. This taste… it's-!

"Otou-sama, what seems to be the matter?" Kan'shou asked.

"Yeah, you look like you just saw a Risen…" Lissa added.

"Anata?" Cordelia looked at me worriedly, as I was kinda stunned from this food.

"Daddy?" My children got out.

It stayed like that for a while before I chuckled, "A man once said: 'Fancy flavors cannot hide poor cooking.'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Masao raised his eyebrow.

"It means, cousin Masao, that keeping it simple is best." Louise pointed out, fixing her glasses' position. "Am I correct, Grandfather?"

"That's right." I smiled, before turning to the bachelor. "What's your name, young man?

"Um… Eragon Le Fay." he said. "A humble nobleman from a village of Desart, a few villages away from Erignaf, where my grandparents were born. My parents are the head of the small village."

"I see." I said. "Wait a minute… hold on, I know you. I visited your village some years ago when it was being pillaged by bandits, right? You were just a baby back then and I had to rescue you from the fire that spread in your house."

"Yes, that is correct." He nodded. "It was me that you saved during your prime as Kiva."

"Le Fay, you said?" Amelia got out. "Tell me, is your sister a Pegasus Knight as well?"

"Yes. My older sister, Morgan Le Fay, served you for two years under your service, milady." Eragon nodded. "She wanted to show her appreciation for saving the village by joining the Pegasus Knights at her coming-of-age, so she can serve for the king that saved her village- OUR village."

"Wow, she got the same name as me!" Morgan grinned sheepishly.

"You seem happy about it, Kaa-san." Valka blinked.

"I see." I smiled a bit. "I have made my mind."

"Father?" Yukihana looked at me, as the remaining bachelors were surprised by my claim.

"So fast?" Lissa sweat dropped.

"M-My king?" Eragon stuttered, as I stood in front of him with a big grin on my face. On instinct, he quickly kneeled down before me, showing respect and keeping his head low.

"Eragon, please stand. There's no need for formalities."

"Yeah, like my big brother…" Lissa giggled, as I helped him getting back up on his feet.

"Eragon, how would like to be part of the family?" I asked.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone asked shocked, while Yukihana blinked surprised.

"Are you serious, Kurogasa!?" Lissa gawked.

"Yep, I think he's lost it..." Gaius added, popping another candy into his mouth.

"A-Are you certain, m-my king?!" He panicked, surprised as well. "I-I mean, a-am I worthy of your daughter's hand?"

"I've seen it all. You are a sincere, honest, humble, kind, selfless, and quiet young man. I think it's safe to say that you have what it takes to protect my daughter in my place." I said. "Besides, you really remind me of someone I cherished long before my marriage life with Cordelia. And I can see it all in you. That's why I want you to propose to my daughter."

"I… I am honored, my king!" He replied, feeling happy.

I could only smile, as a familiar old scene replayed within my mind, years ago. My daughter is really like Nee-san, in more ways than one. When Nee-san was unable to decide to get married, I gave her my blessings and she's more than happy to accept Frederick as her husband. She cared so much for me, not even once she thought of herself. And I can see it all within Yukihana. Feeling nostalgic about it, he is now kneeling in front my daughter, taking her hand and asked the very important question.

"Yukihana Kururugi, Princess of Plegia. Will you accept me as your husband?"

Yukihana pondered for a moment, looking at me for the blessing, the same face Nee-san had years ago. And I simply nodded with a smile. Looking back at him, she replied, with her most beautiful smile, "I do."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The remaining bachelors wailed in despair.

"Severa, kick the rest of these bachelors out of my castle." I said smugly.

"With pleasure, Daddy!" She grinned, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

"Phew, that went well…" I said, plopping on my bed while Cordelia read her romance novel, at the same bed. No matter how long it has been like that, she just loves reading it, all thanks to Sumia.

"You do know this may lead to bad consequences, right, anata?" Cordelia said, taking her glasses off from her eyes and looked at me worriedly. "Surely, the barons around Plegia will start a strike on you for not accepting their sons as Yukihana's potential husband…"

"Then I'll just borrow Kibat and kick their butts." I said casually with a shrug.

"That's not a very good thing…" Cordelia frowned.

"Don't worry, I was just kidding." I waved it off. "I already told Anna about implementing a deal in fine print. Those who accepted the offer must not revolt against me, regardless of whatever decision I made. In other words, they can't do squat about it since they accepted my invitation."

"I guess you're right about this." Cordelia smiled, putting her novel on the lamp table. "Kurogasa?"

"Yeah?" I replied, turning my attention to her side.

"I noticed you made an expression. Something like you recalled from the past, has been replayed again." She said, tucking in as well while looking at me.

"Yep. It reminded me of Nee-san being proposed to Frederick." I said.

"I see." She smiled. "Truly, I thought you're going to shed a tear."

"And if I did?" I asked, as her hand gently traced on my face.

"I would gladly comfort you, my love." She smiled. "Your beloved maiden will always be there for her overprotective, reckless, yet caring and loving king."

I could only smile, letting her hand placed on my cheek. "Am I really that old?"

"You and I are the same age, Kurogasa." She reminded. With a teasing smile, she added, "In a few years', we'll be in our 50's. Don't tell me you're having a mid-life crisis already?"

"Um…" I blushed, looking away.

"Are you serious?" Cordelia asked, almost laughing.

"No, no!" I waved off panicking. "I'm not having a mid-life crisis!"

"I guess Severa's right. You are showing them…" Cordelia added, trying her best to suppress her giggling. "You old bat."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" I pouted childishly.

"Aww, you're making that face again… tee hee." She giggled, slowly seeping out from her.

Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… just another day in the life of me.

* * *

 **Fen:** Oh Kuro, you and your mid-life crisis…

 **TWF** : You think you're having a mid-life crisis, dude? Try Yukihana in her late 50's, human age. O.o

 **Fen:** Well anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up will be another Blade (Kurogasa) Gaiden!

 **TWF:** I wonder if those are the only thing we're gonna be stuck with? I mean, there's Kuro in the Three Kingdoms, Familiar of Zero and-

 **Fen: *shuts him up with duct tape*** Anyways, see ya next chapter! Bye!


	6. Blade (K) 2

**TWF** : Heya, welcome to another chapter of Collection of Memories and… we'll explore Blade (Kurogasa)... again. I thought we go to your other stories, like Familiar of Zero-

 **Fen:** Dude, shut up now, or no eggnog for a month.

 **TWF:** You're no fun, dude. So, what do you have in mind for this chapter?

 **Fen:** Well, this will sound a bit crazy, but… what if Kurogasa married Tana instead?

 **TWF** : You mean like… he chose her over Eirika back at Jehanna, on warring days?

 **Fen:** Yeah… like I said, crazy but… it… sounds interesting. But just for disclosure, this does not affect the main story of Kamen Rider Blade: Sacred Stones. This is just a possibility of what would have happened if Kurogasa chose Tana.

 **TWF** : You mean like crossing another world with that possibility?

 **Fen** : I guess you could say that, yes. But like I said, this does not in any way, shape, or form affect the main story. So please, do not flame me and be like "What the heck? Kurogasa is married to Eirika!" And yes, she is, we're just… exploring this idea.

 **TWF** : Hm… I guess we'll give it a shot. And since we're exploring this possibility, even the child of Kurogasa and Tana would be Ajax, instead of our canon story, Lyon. Well, let's… just give it a shot. Let's go… I think. O.o

 **Fen:** Something tells me that I'll regret this…

* * *

 **Blade (Kurogasa) Gaiden 2: Life with Tana**

It's been 10 years since the warring days and things turned out… well, a little bit for the best. My life with Tana is nothing but unpredictable. Sure, I did have feelings for Eirika, but… for some reason, I feel happy with Tana. All of the hope she mustered to confessed her love for me during our time at Hamill Canyon, marrying me in her dreams during the warring days, not to mention being really aggressive with her approach. At the end of it, it was all worth it, and I had a happy life with her since then. She always brought a smile on my face, trying her best to keep me happy with everything she had.

"Mmmmm… Kuwo~…!" Tana mumbled in her sleep, as she snuggled on my chest. Because of her cute mumbling, I got up from my sleep and realized it's already 6:30 a.m. To be honest, seeing her slightly drooling makes me realize that her childish antics are cute sometimes.

"Hey, Tana… wake up." I said.

"Mmmm, can't I stay like this, Kuro?" She mumbled, hugging me dearly.

"We need to get our son to school." I told her. "Today's his first day and you have to do a live variety show to host today. You don't want Amber to start nagging you again, don't ya?"

"You big meanie…" she pouted, looking at me with her usual playful pouting. "Don't you like having me snuggle on you all day? And don't get me started what happened when you got wild and ended up having our son seven years ago…"

"Oi, oi, oi…" I sweat dropped. Yeah, seven years ago… wild was an understatement. It was pretty much all-out for both of us. It was just a celebration of a New Year and both Tana and I took way too much sip on that champagne. We were so drunk, I was dragging her towards our room and both of us start undressing ourselves and get our 'private' party started. It was so intense, she was confirmed of being pregnant two weeks later, causing me to faint on the spot. The result is a very healthy baby and Tana's more than happy to be a mother to our kid.

"Tee, hee! It's fun teasing you sometimes." She giggled, poking my cheek lightly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm…" I pouted.

"Ehe~ and you're getting cuter when pouting like that too."

"T-Tana, c'mon! Stop teasing me like that!"

"I can't help it!" She said playfully, pressing her chest on mine. I can see her, uh… large gap of her assets, from the pajamas she wore and I can tell she's not wearing anything underneath it... "I just love you, you silly husband of mine!"

"Mama! Papa!" An energetic child rushed into the room, wearing his blue pajamas and happily leaped onto the bed. He's our seven-year-old son, Ajax Kururugi. He had my good looks, but had Tana's hair color and eyes. And boy, does he get Tana's personality in him. How I can tell?

*POW!*

Yep, you guessed it. Our energetic son leaps onto our bed and pounced at us happily, much like how Tana usually does so on me.

"Hey there, Ajax!" Tana grinned, patting his head happily. "Do you know what day it is today?"

"First day of school! Make lots and lots of new friends!" Ajax cheered happily. "Mama and Papa are going to send me off today, right? Right?!"

"Hm~~~" Tana pondered playfully, then she looked at me. "I dunno! Ask Papa, Ajax!"

"HUH?!" I gawked.

"Papa, are you and Mama going to see me off at school?!" Ajax asked.

"Uh, well…" I got out.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Ajax asked, giving me… the puppy eye stare.

"AJ, no, please do not… no, don't do it, you know I don't like it when you… doooooooooh, okay…" I sighed in defeat. Dang it, why do the puppy eyes always get me? It's illegal and should be banned!

"Hear that, Ajax? Papa and Mama are going to see you off to school today!" Tana perked up. It is then she remembered something. "Oh, by the way, Eirika and my brother would have their son on his first day at kindergarten, too! Did you get the memo from my brother yesterday, or did you forget to check your message on your phone again?"

"Oi, Tana… privacy…" I told her.

"Cousin Lyon is starting school today, too, Mama?!" Ajax got excited.

"Yep! And they should be here, pretty soon! Tana chirped.

"WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ajax cheered before running to get ready.

"Don't you just love it that he gets along with big milk-sister, Kizuna very well, Kuro?" She asked.

"Great… it's gonna be chaotic in the Manor… you know that, right?" I sweat dropped.

* * *

After taking a quick shower, both of us heading towards the dining area, where the kids are having breakfast, all three of them in their school uniforms, while I noticed Innes and Eirika waiting for us at the sofa, reading his paper.

"Hey, big brother! Eirika!" Tana waved happily.

"Good morning, Tana." Innes greeted. Looking at me with his stern eyes, he muttered, "Brother-in-law."

"And a good morning to you too…" I deadpanned. "Seriously, why so serious? Even you need to be happy like your sister."

"Kurogasa, you need to be strict around Tana." Innes added, putting his newspapers away. "Because of your carelessness, my nephew loves to run around non-stop without getting injured on himself. Honestly, you're too soft."

"That's because he's a kind man, Innes." Eirika told her husband. "He doesn't like scolding people…"

"..." I noticed the small figure, having green hair with teal blue eyes, wearing a kindergarten uniform, hiding behind the sofa, looking at both of us nervously. That's their five-year-old son, Lyon. My nephew and their first born son.

"Hey, Lyon." I waved, and Lyon hid behind the sofa again. "Still shy as always, like Elsie."

"Yes, he is…" Eirika replied, as Lyon immediately runs to her and buried his face on her hug. "He's nervous about his first day of school."

"Why should he be nervous? As a man, he should learn about being brave, since he's going to make lots of friends there." Innes added. "If he's like Ajax, I think he won't be having trouble making one. Consider yourself lucky on having such a kid, brother-in-law."

"Hai, hai, I get it." I waved off. "Say, where's Ephraim and L'Arachel?"

"My brother is busy with the negotiations at Grado." Eirika recalled.

"And L'Arachel probably doing her usual stuff at Rausten, performing a sacred mission of hers." Innes sighed. "Which is why their daughter is having breakfast with your kids today, Kurogasa."

Yep, you heard him right. I got a niece that's the same age as Lyon and much to my surprise, she gets along very well with Sasha. She had her mother's flare, but with teal blue hair and eyes. She's also wearing kindergarten clothing, much like Lyon. And she's eating her breakfast with them today.

"Themis." Innes called out.

"Yes, Uncle?" Themis replied, looking at her uncle.

"You're feeling nervous about going to kindergarten?"

"No."

"Wow, straightforward and blunt." I sweat dropped. "Much like you, Innes."

"Gee, Innes, you sure are a douchebag, sometimes." Amber remarked.

"And you have a silver tongue, Amber." Innes countered, triggering her nerves.

"Urusai!"

"Hai, hai, hai, not in front of the kids, it's their first day of school and we don't want them to learn things that we adults know, now do we?" I said, making the parents cringe a bit.

"Y-Yes, I agree with Kurogasa's opinion… we should set a good example for them." Eirika agreed.

"Oh, lookie! It's time to send the kids to school, Kuro!" Tana abruptly said, tugging my arm and start dragging me towards the door. "We should hurry! I can't be late for work, too! So, you're driving today!"

"Eh?!" I gawked.

"C'mon, no complaining!" She told me, happily dragging my arm. "Let's go, kids! Kuro here will send you to school!"

"O-Oi! Chotto matte o!" I cried out.

"Well, Lyon. Your Aunt Tana will send you and Themis to kindergarten today." Eirika consoled her son motherly.

"O-Okay." Lyon muttered.

"Okay." Themis nodded.

* * *

"Alright, here we are." I said, after driving them to their school and stopped at the entrance.

"This is your stop kids! Now go make some friends and have fun!" Tana chirped.

"Yay~!" Ajax chirped happily, as he got off quickly from the van, while Kizuna and Sasha quickly followed their milk-brother.

"…" I noticed Lyon suddenly got nervous, as there's only the four of us.

"Uncle Kurogasa, Lyon is scared." Themis told me.

"I know." I said. "C'mon, Lyon, you can go now. Themis will be ya all the way. She's in the same class as you."

"Yep! If anything bad happened, just tell Aunty Tana when we get home! I'll give that bad guy a lesson!" She happily consoled him, which makes Lyon slightly less nervous. Themis and Lyon held hand-in-hand, getting off to head towards the kindergarten teacher that was waiting for them.

"You sure have your way with kids, Tana." I blinked.

"Hey, it works like a charm!" Tana chided me. "Now, send me to work! We don't wanna be late since it's live! You know you can always watch me at your workplace if you miss me, hubby!" She teased me, poking my cheek happily.

"Hai, hai." I sighed before Tana closed the door and we took off. Just another day in the life of me.

* * *

 **Fen:** Well… that… wasn't so bad, I guess. o_O

 **TWF:** It was short, yet… it… kinda makes sense… o.o

 **Fen:** Yeah, so… uh, what do you guys think? How was it? Hopefully, there are good comments about this.

 **TWF:** Would you guys prefer this kind of result, or just stick to the cute canon couple? Leave your interesting comments at the comment section BELOW~! Man, I just wanna say that once! Thanks, RWJ!

 **Fen:** Anyways, we'll see you next gaiden chapter. Later.


	7. Kiva 4

**TWF** : Hey ho! Welcome back, to the stage of history! Whoever got the reference I quoted will get a bottle of eggnog! :D

 **Fen** : And you're quoting this because why?

 **TWF** : Because in Collection of Memories… it's all about being random! Endless RANDOM ideas! 8O

 **Fen** : Right right. Well anyways I saw one review and One reviewer wants to know what happens if Lucina and Kurogasa were together.

 **TWF** : You said this because you actually wanna do it, right? Because I know that other than Cordy, you had a little crush with Lucy, too~! XDD

 **Fen** : Hey, her character is awesome. She went through a lot and I can't help but admire her perseverance.

 **TWF** : Man, if you say that, I wonder what happens when we get our soon-to-come fanfic comes around? I bet you'd go ogle around the dancer, dude! XDD

 **Fen** : oh shut up… anyways don't we have a chapter we need to write?

 **TWF** : Get your underwear ready, folks! Cause it's showtime! 8D

* * *

 **Kiva Gaiden 4: Life with Lucina**

"Hah!" Lucina lunged forward, with her Parallel Falchion in hand, swings it down to Kiva-chan.

"Whoa!" Kiva-chan gasped, blocking her attack with her Zanvat Sword. Seeing the opportunity, Kiva-chan tried to kick Lucina, but the agile princess took a quick side step, making a quick spin and hit the back of Kiva-chan's helmet with the flat side of her sword. "Whoah!"

"Hey, partner! You okay?" Kibat asked, as Kiva-chan tumbled and rolled forward, returning back to her fighting stance.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Morgan replied. "She caught me off-guard with that attack."

"Well, sweetie. Shall we call it a day?" Lucina asked, lowering down her sword.

"Yeah, I guess so, Mother." Morgan smiled, as Kibat detached himself off from him, reverting Morgan back to her civilian mode. "That was quite a workout!"

"I have to say, Kurogasa…" Chrom said, as he, Sumia and I are having a tea time, with my five-year-old Morgana on my lap. "A human child that has both Naga and Grima's blood running through her veins, able to wield the power of Kiva due to her Fangire heritage, and both of her Kiva birthmark and Naga's on her stomach overlapping one another… she's quite a total package."

"Yeah, no kidding." I sweat dropped. "I still have no clue how Morgan can handle having all that blood. That's just a recipe for disaster and health problems…"

"But Morgan has no problems about it!" Sumia perked up. "I mean, she's such a total sweetie and strong, too! Just like her parents!"

"Grandma think so?" Morgana looked at her.

"Yep!" Sumia chirped.

"Thank you, Grandma!" Morgana smiled bubbly.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Sumia smiled back.

"I have to admit. I was a bit worried when you asked for my daughter's hand years ago." Chrom said.

"Why? Because you don't want to be a grandparent too soon, 'dad'?" I teased him.

"That's the last thing I want to hear…" Chrom sighed. "Especially from you, Kurogasa.

"Aw, come on, Chrom! It's not a bad thing!" Sumia whined.

"Not if you're 30…" Chrom mumbled.

"C'mon, it was worth it in the end right?" I asked.

* * *

 **Flashback - During the Warring Days against Walhart.**

 _"Excuse me?" Chrom asked surprised._

 _"Yes, you heard me Chrom. I'm madly in love with your daughter." I said. At this time, the only ones who are within the war room are Lucina and I, Chrom, Sumia, Frederick and Nee-san._

 _"And so as I, Father." Lucina supported me, showing her hand held mine, intertwined with one another. "He has done so many things for me, through thick and thin. He has put a lot of effort to make me appreciate so many things, making me smile, my heart couldn't contained itself anymore. It's safe to say that I am falling under his charm."_

 _"Are you sure it wasn't Henry's doing? Because the last time he did it, Vaike nearly got himself killed by a Risen's arm." Chrom groaned. "And it just has to be you to recruit him, Kurogasa…"_

 _"Come now, Chrom! Don't be such a downer!" Sumia complained. "Lucina is a grown woman now! She can decide who she wants to fall in love with and it's our job as parents to make them happy!"_

 _"I agree with Sumia, Chrom." Nee-san nodded. "Lucina and otouto have confronted me beforehand. And I gave them my blessing and advices. The two of them are afraid if you didn't give your blessings on their happiness, especially Lucina."_

 _"Well…" Chrom crossed his arms looking down and troubled._

 _"Come now milord. You should learn from Kurogasa. He gave me his blessing to marry his sister, why shouldn't you do the same for your daughter?" Frederick asked._

 _"Oh, Frederick, not you too!" Chrom groaned, having a feeling everyone is turning against him._

 _"Father, please…" Lucina pleaded. "I know you want be what's best of me, and I know how much you loved me and my younger self. But as long as Kurogasa and I are not being able to be together, my heart would only be restless and I'll be unable to sort out my feelings. This would put me to a disadvantage on battle, as my mind is clouded and unable to make a good judgment…"_

 _"Let her be with him, Chrom!" Sumia pouted. "If you keep dragging this up or not give her your blessing, you won't get any of my pies!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"Give! Them! Your! Blessing!"_

 _"Wow… never knew Sumia would be the scolding type…" Kurogasa sweat dropped._

 _"Mother does that to Father many times…" Lucina recalled._

 _"Great…" Chrom groaned seeing there was no way out of this. "I don't have a choice now, do I?"_

 _"No." Sumia huffed putting her hands on her hips._

 _"…" Chrom remained silent for a moment longer before relenting as he said, "Well… as long as you two are happy then I guess I won't stop you."_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"And a month later, we found Morgan lying around on those icy ruins! And she can wield both the Zanvat Sword _and_ Falchion!" Sumia chirped.

"And thanks to that, I got endless teasing from Vaike and Saigo; calling me old man…" Chrom grumbled.

"Sorry buddy, but you're gonna have to live with it." I chuckled.

"Don't remind me…"

"I just did." I grinned.

"It seems like you're having a fun time, Kurogasa." Lucina said, approaching us, with Morgan in tow. "Is there something I miss?"

"Oh, just teasing your dad, that's all." I said before I gave her a brief passionate kiss which she returned.

"Aww~, aren't they just cute, Chrom?" Sumia said with glee.

"..." Chrom remained silent as his eyebrow twitched. "Kurogasa, let me remind you that you are in Ylisse, at my castle and on my grounds, and not in Plegia, nor within Castle Doran. Please respect some rules that you and I had agreed upon beforehand."

"Oh, you worry too much." I waved off.

"Honestly, Lucina… I don't know what you truly see in him. I really thought back then, you're going to kill him for the sake of your future…" Chrom groaned.

"True but… I was wrong. I love him for who he is. And that's never going to change." Lucina smiled.

"I swear, one of these days, your reckless attitude will get the best of you, Kurogasa." Chrom sworn.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sumia recalled. "Kurogasa, since you and Lucy are here, why don't both of you spend your time together at the festival, tonight? I heard there's a circus performance from Chon'sin and other fun stuff here, as well! It would be fun!"

"Oh, cool!" Morgan's eyes sparkled.

"Cool indeed, partner." Kibat chuckled. "Cool because you got to go on your date with Kan'shou!"

"H-Hey, Kibat! That's so uncalled for!" Morgan blushed.

"Well, you can consider this as your honeymoon, honey." Lucina suggested. "You and Kan'shou just got recently married, after all. And you're living with us, too."

"But-"

"C'mon Morgan. Don't be shy." I smiled, patting her head. "Besides, it's a great way for your Mom and I to spend time together too."

"And you expect me to take care of Morgana?" Chrom deadpanned.

"There's Lucia and Cecilia too." Sumia said.

"Yep, so have fun!" I smiled.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Kurogasa?" He deadpanned.

"Every single moment."

* * *

As soon as the sun sets, the festivity at the square really picks up and everyone in Ylisse were enjoying the moment. There's so much to see around the area, and this really reminds me of home, since Chon'sin's stall setup is pretty much similar.

"Honestly, Lucina… your dad is really sensitive when it comes to you." I said. "If I were alone back then, he'd definitely cut my head off with his Falchion."

"Kurogasa, you shouldn't say such a thing!" Lucina suddenly panicked. "Father wouldn't do such a thing! He's a kind man and you're his best friend!"

"Yeah, but he's an overprotective father who's worried about his little girl." I said.

"But I'm not little anymore!" Lucina pouted. "I'm a grown woman and married to the bearer of Kiva."

"Oh, what's this? The Princess of Ylisse pouting childishly?" I teased. "You look cute like that."

"Kurogasa!" Lucina blushed heavily.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I just can't help it."

"Then, I should say the same thing when it comes to Morgan!" Lucina got out, ready to counter back my words. "I've seen you glaring daggers at him when Morgan confessed to both of us about her love life. Aren't you the same as well, you overprotective king of bats?"

"H-Hey! At least I'm tolerable! Chrom isn't!" I stammered.

"Oh really." Lucina asked not convinced. "You said that because Aqua was present at that time. I could tell my friend would be in a worse condition if his mother wasn't around."

"That's because I know she would kill me if I did something to her kids…" I mumbled.

"You really are adorable at times, Kurogasa." She giggled lightly, in which I always find that part of her cute. "It's no wonder you are able to steal my heart away, you sly bat."

"Well… yeah, I guess." I said. "But Lucina… you know I wouldn't hurt you. I love you too much."

"And I love you, too. With all of my very being." She added, as both of our hands intertwined once again. Her hand was really, really soft for someone who has used swords most of her life, and I can feel the wedding ring in her ring finger. Oh, just so you know, she's not wearing her usual uniform today. Just for tonight, she's wearing dark blue yukata with a pink obi, wooden sandals and still having her golden tiara on her head, while her hair was tied into a ponytail and rested on her shoulder.

"Say Lucina… maybe after the festival, we could have a 'festival' of our own?" I smirked.

"Is your Fangire blood acting up again?" Lucina said, slightly blushed. "Your mother told me Fangires tend to have those urges and it might grow worse if you keep in you any longer…"

"Ehehe… maybe." I smirked wider.

"Looks like both of you are having fun." Both of us heard a familiar voice, as we turned to our left and noticed my best friend, Cordelia, looking at us with her casual smile. "And it looks like you're only going to tire your wife even more, Kurogasa. Maybe you should try to control your urges, sometimes."

"H-Hey, no fair, Cordelia!" I stammered, having a blush.

"Tee, hee… I can never get tired of teasing you." Cordelia giggled.

"Agreed. That's what I love about him, Lady Cordelia." Lucina smiled. "Where's your husband, Stahl?"

"He's over there, eating his stomach out again…" Cordelia sighed, as I saw Stahl is chowing down another bowl of Chon'sin ramen… and that's his 10th bowl. Their daughter, Serena, just looked at him after she finished her own bowl of ramen. "I swear, he's going to get a stomachache, sooner or later."

"More like have a heart attack." I sighed. "Seriously, they need to charge him extra. Have Anna follow him around."

"I really wish it would be that easy." Cordelia sighed again. "He knows when to avoid it, since I'm around all the time."

"What, he sneaks up on a quick snack while he's working?" I blinked.

"Yes, Severa said so…" she let out another sigh. "He tends to catch me when I'm not looking."

"Sounds like you're having a tough time…" I sweatdropped. "I wonder what'll happen if I drag him to work for me?"

"It's not the working environment you should worry about, Kurogasa. It's more like what would happen to the food supply around the city while he's on duty…" Cordelia corrected.

As we continue to chat, Lucina's hand tends to tense up, since I'm catching up things with Cordelia. "Hm? Lucina? What's up?"

"Huh? Oh it's… oh, the circus's about to start. We should go in there and watch it!" Lucina then suddenly dragged me away.

"O-Oi! Hold on!" I said before turning to Cordelia. "I'll see ya later!"

"Have fun!" She waved back lightly.

* * *

Inside the large circus tent, as both of us are getting our seats at the front row, she began, "Seems like you're having a good time chatting with her, Kurogasa…"

"We were just catching up. What's wrong with that?" I asked. "You're not… jealous are you?"

She flinched, turning her head away with a slight blush. "A-And if I am? You promised that you would always laid your eyes on me, your beautiful wife."

"Lucina…" I sighed before I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "You know I love you. I'd be stupid to cheat on you. And besides, Cordelia is married to Stahl. And Severa would kick anyone in the groin if something were to happen to her mom."

"Yes, she would. Both of us are very close, after all…" Lucina said. With a light sigh, she commented, "I'm sorry, Kurogasa. It's just that… I truly am trying my hardest to live a happy life, but… because of my past, doubts and seriousness would always be in me. Even when meeting Morgan for the first time, I was worried if I changed the future too much, changing everything altogether and ended up getting everything out of my hand…"

"I know, but it's different now. I want you to have more faith and trust in me. I love you for who you are. Nothing will ever change that and I'm never letting go of you. Ever. You've made me the happiest man I could ever be in my entire life. And I'm happy that you _came_ into my life."

"Kurogasa…"

"I'll even quote your confession." I said. "I love you. And no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment."

And with that quote, she quickly closed the gap, as both of us shared a kiss. She doesn't mind at all with the strange glances behind us. She's doing this willingly and being honest with her feelings. After we broke the kiss, she lowered her head slightly, still having a faint blush. "About your urges…"

"Hm?" I got out.

"Even if… it takes forever to calm your Fangire urges, I'll always be there for you, Kurogasa…" she muttered cutely. "...and possibly our many children, too."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank you."

* * *

And so the night went by and watched the circus acts together and after the festival was over, Lucina and I went back to Castle Doran for our own 'festival'. If the two of us did this in the castle, Chrom will complain and I'll never hear the end of it. Honestly, he can be a handful at times and if it weren't for Sumia, he'd definitely put a leash on me and not wanna let Lucina go back home with me again.

But anyways, it was definitely a 'festival'. Granted, I may have gone over the top a little bit, but hey, she wasn't complaining and she enjoyed every minute of it, despite going so many rounds.

"Oh wow… you… know how to… get it down… with authority, Lucy." I panted.

"I should say… the same thing to you, my love. You sure know… how to please a woman, in more ways than one…" Lucina panted, as both of us were sweating profusely and she's resting on top of me. Her body is a little bit shaky, but she's alright.

"But… are you okay…?" I asked sheepishly. "I may have… been a bit overzealous."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me…" she panted, calming herself down. "I have faced my darkest hours in my time… but I never thought this would tire a strong-willed woman like me… I guess I've underestimated how much… energy to put of making love…"

"You'd be surprised…" I chuckled before kissing her forehead. "Still… you did very well."

"Thank you…" she smiled, resting her head on my chest. "Kurogasa?"

"Yeah?"

"Just… how many children do you want?" She asked.

"Eh? What's up with that?" I asked a bit surprised.

"As your wife, I must tend to my husband's every needs." She reminded me. "Someday, once both of us grew old together, our children would be able to take the throne of Plegia and Checkmate Four. I do not know if Morgana wants to rule the kingdom when she grows up, that's why I asked…"

"Oh…" I said, thinking about it. "Well… to be honest, I'm not sure. I mean having a lot of children would be great but…"

"But?" She raised the question, looking at me curiously.

I shook my head. "Nah, forget it. I'd love to have a lot of kids. I just hope Chrom can handle all of them. Oh I can just imagine it. Chrom standing around with a lot of our kids running around and he doesn't know what to do."

Lucina let out a light giggle, pondering the situation too. "Yes, and both of our Mothers would love tending to their grandchildren happily. Though, I had a feeling Cynthia would tease both of us to no end when that happens."

"Heh… yeah."

"And you just love messing with Father too much, don't you?"

"I'm not afraid to say it." I shrugged.

"And you don't mind if I doted you, the same way you teased Father?" She pointed out.

"Depends."

"On what exactly?"

"Why don't we go another round and maybe you'll find out." I smirked.

"And hoping to get another child along the way?" She teased, smiling.

"And to mess with Chrom yet again."

"You're terrible." Lucina laughed, slapping my chest playfully. As she pushed herself up, I get to see her beautiful bare front view, in which it just got me excited again. "I'm going to correct your error with my very best. Prepare yourself, Kiva."

"You're on." I smirked before the two of us went at it again.

* * *

 _"Brrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Chrom woke up, feeling cold for no reason._

 _"What's wrong Chrom?" Sumia asked, as she stopped reading her romance novel._

 _"I don't know… I just… have this bad feeling."_

 _"About what?" Sumia tilted her head in confusion._

 _"About what's to come in the future." Chrom grumbled. "It could be just my imagination or Kurogasa getting on my nerves again…"_

 _"Oh stop it Chrom." Sumia sighed. "You really need to learn how to let go."_

 _"With Kurogasa, that's going to be impossible…"_

* * *

 **TWF** : Another possibility has ended. Wow, you sure love crossing these sorts of stuff, dude.

 **Fen** : Hey, at least I get to write stuff I wouldn't be to do otherwise.

 **TWF** : Whatever floats your boat… so, when are you going to involve other versions of Kurogasa?

 **Fen:** I don't know. The main stories are not done yet and some of the animes I crossed over, you're not familiar with. Like Phi Brain for example or Koihime Musou.

 **TWF:** ...if that's the case, can't you do it on your own? It doesn't really have to be me helping you out all the time… -_-;

 **Fen:** Whatever… *roll eyes* We'll see ya next chapter guys…


	8. Blade (L) 2

**TWF** : Hey ho. Welcome to another chapter! Do you think the people get the quote I left behind? Because the FanFiction reviews are acting up again… o.o

 **Fen** : Yeah, FanFiction tends to do that dude, get used to it. -_-

 **TWF** : Aww… so much for these eggnogs I prepared… oh well, more for me! *chugs it down*

 **Fen** : *rolls eyes* Anyways, we got another Blade (Lyon) Gaiden for you and this one I have to give credit to Fang for this one.

 **TWF** : Woot, woot! 030 Today, we get to see one of the memories that Lyon cherished when he was a little! And we had enough of Kurogasa's 'love life' with other girls because his pants can't take the heat anymore… -_-;

 **Fen** : Shut up… anyways, let's get on with this.

 **TWF** : WOHOO! A PROPER memory, this time! And I was just about to pull out my small black book if you wanna argue with me, dude.

 **Fen:** I said… shut… up…

* * *

Blade (Lyon) Gaiden 2: Once Upon a Time

"Achoo!"

That was the sound of Yukina sneezing, as she is on the bed, resting up while Mother looked at the thermometer from my little sister's mouth and she let out a sigh.

"101.8. That's not good." she sighed.

"Yeah… seems like Yukina caught a fever today…" Father noted. "Somebody has to look after her today. I can't because I got a tournament shop today…"

"Hm…" Mother looked worried. As she looked at me, she asked, "Lyon, isn't today where Jehanna had an annual meeting?"

"YeahI know, but I'm not gonna leave Yukina like this. I'll take care of her." I said.

"Are you sure, dear? You've just been crowned King of Jehanna two months ago." Mother said worried.

"I know, but family always comes first." I pointed out.

"Does that mean I'll be going on my own today?" Mei-chan looked at me.

"Uh… you don't mind?" I looked at my wife, as she shook her head lightly.

"I don't mind. Besides, I was thinking about who should take care of our children. My parents are currently enjoying their holiday around the world…" Mei-chan replied. Yeah, ever since I've been crowned as King, Mei-chan wanted to give her parents the rest that they needed, wanting them to see the world, too. With this opportunity, they would be able to experience the freedom they needed most.

"Well… okay, if you say so…" I replied worriedly, as she placed her hands on my cheeks.

"Family comes first, Lyon. Never forget that." she reminded me with a smile. "You just said that yourself."

"Uh… yeah, you're right." I chuckled.

"Okay, dear. I'll leave Yukina in your hands." Eirika nodded.

* * *

And so, with everyone went off to their respective tasks, I was taking care of my little sister, along with my two children at a nearby crib. So far, everything was fine, as my kids were happy with their little toys. But, Yukina can be quite a handful, so I have to be careful around her… who knows what kind of tricks would she ployed out when I lowered my guard.

"Onii~-chan, Yukina want play outside…" she pouted.

"Sorry Yukina, but you're sick and you need lots of rest." I said.

"Yukina wants-"

"Da-me." I said, crossing my arms in an 'X'.

"Yukina bored… Kyo-niichan is at school…" she pouted even more. "Mr. Bunny also feels lonely, Onii-chan…"

What should I do now? If Yukina pouted even more, she won't rest up from her fever and it'll just make it worse. Thinking of something really quick, I decided to tell her a little story… about my past.

"You know, Yukina…" I began, getting her attention.

"Hm…?"

"I was also in your situation when I had a fever, around your age."

"Hontou ni…?"

"Yeah. And a lot worse than you were in."

* * *

 **Flashback - Lyon… five years old.**

" _Anata! Come quick! He has a high fever!" Eirika panicked._

 _Kurogasa's footsteps were loud and when he entered the room, Amber was there as well, placing a wet towel on top of his head, as the child was panting heavily from the fever. "Kurogasa, I really think we should get a doctor. Summer fever is not something you could turn a blind eye on, especially on kids like Lyon!"_

" _You think I don't know that?!" Kurogasa gritted. "Akira's called the doctor like five times and they're not answering!"_

" _Daddy… loud…" Lyon muttered, getting teary from the headache he received._

" _Oh, don't cry, dear…" Eirika added, holding her son's hand. "Daddy is just worried for you…"_

" _I think if the doctor isn't coming yet, that means one of us has to stay here." Amber suggested. "And I know both you and my hubby had an important acting today, so you two can't miss it."_

" _And Mother and Kurai are at school." Eirika pondered. "Akira is assisting Mikoto in her small bakery as well. We can't ask help from our friends since the royalty had an annual meeting in their respective countries and everyone is there to look out for any suspicious activities there…"_

" _Wait, sis… don't tell me that-" Amber got out._

" _Yes." Eirika nodded. "I'll be taking care of Lyon."_

" _But, your international debut!" Amber got out. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance and it's not going to be easy to get another one after that!"_

" _I'm not leaving my son like this!" Eirika said, almost shrieking._

" _Eirika…" Kurogasa got out._

" _Family comes first." she pointed out, as she looked at her panting son on her bed. "I know my career is just as important, but no matter how I see it, I cannot look away at my son's condition. Therefore, I would gladly refuse this offer, Amber."_

 _Amber looked at her worriedly, but Eirika remained determined. With a sigh, she shrug, saying, "Well, I guess that guy's gonna pop a vessel when I tell him this, but it's not gonna be my problem. It's his."_

" _I'm sorry…" Eirika apologized._

" _Nah, don't be, sis." Amber smiled at her. "I'd do the same thing, if I were you."_

* * *

 _And so, after much discussion, the family left home, leaving both mother and son in his room. The doctor then arrived nearly 30 minutes later, tending Lyon while Eirika was by his side, knowing how scared Lyon can really be with strangers around him._

" _How is he, doctor?" Eirika asked._

" _Not to worry about his health." the doctor assured her. "Give this child a few days of rest and a proper meal. He'll be back to his feet in no time."_

 _Eirika couldn't help but to let out a big sigh of relief, knowing her son would be alright. "Thank you so much."_

" _It's my pleasure." The doctor said. "I suggest starting with chicken noodle soup."_

" _Of course, doctor." she lightly bowed, as the doctor put away his tools and given her the prescription for Lyon's medicines._

" _I'll take my leave. Inform me if your son's condition hadn't change." the doctor said before the maid escorted him out of the home._

" _I'm sowwy, Mommy…" Lyon suddenly apologized._

" _Lyon?" she looked at her son. "Why would you say that, dear?"_

" _Because Mommy stayed home… not working…" Lyon muttered, getting a bit teary._

" _Lyon…" she got out, as she approaches to her son and gave him a warm hug. "It's okay. Mommy isn't angry at you. Mommy is actually feeling happy."_

" _W-Weally?" he sobbed, as Eirika motherly wiped off his tears._

" _Hai. Because family always come first. Nothing else matters."_

" _Mommy…" Lyon sobbed more before she hugged him again._

" _There, there, dear. You're okay. You're going to be okay." Eirika whispered, holding her son, while gently combing his hair with her hand._

* * *

 _As it has reached evening, Kurogasa entered home, rushing with a bag of noodle soup, just in case. "Whoa, slow down, buddy! It's not like the Manor is on fire or something…" Storm replied. "Besides, Amber's picking my kids and she'd scold you if you running around the Manor with that soup in hand."_

" _I don't care!" Kurogasa told him. "My son needs me!"_

" _Geez, he's such a worrywart…" Storm shook his head before he followed suit._

 _At that point, they arrived at the Manor and Kurogasa came bursting in through the door. "Eirika? Lyon? Are you in here?!" Kurogasa said, entering the child's room. As soon as he entered the room, he was surprised for a bit._

" _What's up, dude?" he asked._

" _Uh…" Kurogasa said a bit stunned. Inside the room, there was an empty bowl of noodle soup on the table, followed by her iPad to allow her son to watch some of her husband's Kamen Rider show on the bed and most importantly… Eirika was sleeping with her son, hugging him close to her and Lyon does the same; buried his face onto his mother's chest, sleeping comfortably._

" _...won't Eirika gonna catch herself with a cold, if she's holding her son like that?" Storm blurted out._

" _Maybe, but…" Kurogasa trailed off. With a smile on his face, he held his friend's hand, dragging him out. "It's best to just leave them be, Storm."_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"And a few days later, after my cold was cured, Mother got caught a cold…" I sweat dropped, making Yukina giggle.

"Mommy and Onii-chan is silly." Yukina giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I sighed. "But do you get it now? If you keep running around, you won't be able to get better. You need to rest."

"Mmmmmmmmmmm…" Yukina pouted thoughtfully before she looked at me, asking, "Onii-chan with Yukina all day?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay!" she chirped. "Yukina not move on bed! Yukina rest with Mr. Bunny!"

"Good girl." I smiled. "Now rest for a bit. I'm gonna cook some chicken noodle soup for you okay?"

"Onii-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Yukina… woves Onii-chan!" she grinned happily. "Mr. Bunny said he woves Onii-chan, too!"

I chuckled at that. "I love you too, Yukina."

* * *

 _In mid-afternoon, Eirika entered the Manor, with her purchase of noodle soup. "I wonder if Yukina is hungry?"_

" _She could be, dear…" Melissa pondered. "That child might not be able to sit in one place. She'd probably force her big brother to move around for her…"_

" _That… might be possible, Mother…" Eirika sweatdropped. "Should we check on them?"_

" _Of course." Melissa smiled, as both mothers approached to Yukina's room. As they opened the door… "Oh my…"_

" _How… cute…" Eirika giggled, noticing a familiar scene before her. There's an empty bowl of noodle soup on the table nearby, lots of rabbit dolls all over the bed and most importantly, Lyon was snoring off while Yukina was sleeping on top of him, with a cooling pad on her forehead… and on his._

" _My, my… I can tell Yukina has been dragging her brother all day long…" Melissa giggled._

" _And I have a feeling that Lyon will get her fever too, just like how I got Lyon's." Eirika recalled._

" _Well, I guess it's best we leave them be, for now. Shall we?" Melissa asked, as Eirika nodded, leaving the two siblings alone._

* * *

 **TWF:** I just love doing these fluffy things…

 **Fen:** Yeah, and as for the next one…

 **TWF:** Ah, ah, ah! You're not doing another one of those.

 **Fen:** Well, considering how much you're annoyed with that, I'm not going to… -_-

 **TWF:** Oh, oh! Does that mean we'll exploring other than the three?

 **Fen:** Don't push your luck dude…

 **TWF:** You're no fun…

 **Fen:** Anyways, we'll see you next chapter! Later!


	9. Kiva 5

**TWF** : WOHOO~! We're finally moving outside of the three! :D

 **Fen** : Oi, I said not to push your luck, dude.

 **TWF** : What, we're still stuck inside the box?! 8O

 **Fen** : We were about to get out, but apparently for some reason, you want _this_ kind of chapter we're in now, to happen, even though I said we're not doing those kinds of chapters given your attitude with last chapter.

 **TWF** : … ***taking out a small black book*** I see… now he has fetish for Tiki. That's what we're doing now… ***happily writing on it***

 **Fen** : THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GIVE ME THAT!

 **TWF** : Oh, the whole world must know about this stuff now! ***laughs out loud, running around like crazy*** Enjoy this chapter, guys! Courtesy of Fen-kun's love for Tiki-wiki! XDD

 **Fen:** KONO YAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Kiva Gaiden 5: Life with Tiki

The three made a silent prayer in front of the Tomb of the Founder, as it turned out to be Kaa-san, myself and of course, the newest addition to the family… TIki. Yes, Tiki. I married her 10 years ago, after the final battle and the Riders' return. Never in Kaa-san's mind that her best friend would be her new daughter-in-law, despite the wide age gap. Nevertheless, she still accepted it all openly, allowing both of us, a half-Fangire and manakete to unite as one. Because of that, Tiki felt everlasting happiness in her life, even though she knew someday, she had to let us go as time goes by. But even so, she'd make use of this short marriage life together, making it a marriage life that she will never forget. Tiki is also more gladly to take care of the Tomb of the Founder, as a part of her legacy as well.

"It is now done…" Kaa-san said, as the prayer has ended for her parents. "Father, please watch over of us… myself and your grandson's new family."

"Jii-san… I pray that you would always protect us and the new generation of Kiva." I said.

"Yes… I pray to that as well, Kurogasa…" Tiki smiled, rubbing her swollen stomach, in which she is in her fourth month. "The lineage of Kiva continues on and shall be under Naga's care… that, I shall guarantee."

"I remember when we confessed to each other and you were worried because of the huge age gap." I recalled.

* * *

 **Flashback - 10 years ago**

 _"You… what?" Tiki asked surprised._

 _"Yes, I'm in love with you, Tiki. I have been ever since you saved me in my dreams and when I laid eyes on you." I confessed._

 _"K-Kurogasa… this is… quite unexpected for me…" Tiki said, looking away nervously. "Never in my life, for three millennia… shall I find myself a soul mate… a human mate, no less…"_

 _"You… you don't accept my feelings?" I asked worried._

 _"N-No, it's not that, Kurogasa!" she quickly defended. Looking back down, she muttered, "I am truly blessed with this confession, truly, I am… but…"_

 _"But…?"_

 _Taking a deep breath, she looked at me, saying, "Our age gap… and my growth… are you alright with that? There would be a day, where you shall leave me and… I would be all alone again…"_

 _"I realize that, Tiki." I said holding her shoulders. "If there's anything I can do, if I could somehow break reality then I can be a Manakete too and we could live the rest of our days that way, but I know it doesn't work that way. Still… while I'm still here, I can make you the happiest woman you've ever been in your entire life."_

 _"Truly?" she looked at me, filled with hope. I nodded at her question. "Then… shall we make a promise, under the full moon and Naga, that as long as you're alive, you shall never leave my side and would always make me happy, no matter what happens?"_

 _"Without question." I said unhesitantly. "And I'm sure we'll have lots of children, too. So you won't be alone, even after my passing."_

 _"Children…" she pondered, giggling a bit. I just couldn't help but see her childish side cute. "...that sounds… like a great idea. I'll be sure to always tell a tale of Kiva to our children, and our grandchildren… and so on. It would be our very own legacy and my memento of the two of us together…"_

 _"Thank you." I said before we leaned in kissed passionately under the moonlight._

 _After breaking the kiss, Tiki said, "But I wonder…"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"How many children do you want to have?" Tiki giggled._

 _"Uh well…" I got out, blushing while looking away._

 _"I do not mind… having many children, Kurogasa." she smiled, blushing as well on the idea. "The little chaos in life would actually be a good thing, as I can dedicate myself to teach them new things. My mother would be more than happy, knowing her grandchildren would carry on her blood, just as I. With their existence, I won't be lonely, even after your passing…"_

 _"Yeah, I guess you're right." I laughed sheepishly. "Well in that case I want to have-"_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"After I found out about my heritage, at least it's good to know that at least my life extended just a bit… beyond the limit age of humans…" I noted.

"That is a good thing for me, my love." Tiki smiled, resting her head on my shoulder while wrapping her arms around mine. "At least you'll be sticking around with me a little longer, so we can make more memories."

"Aren't both of you feeling comfortable?" Kaa-san teased, making both of us blush a bit.

"K-Kaa-san…" I mumbled.

"Matilda, p-please… the teasing is not help us…" Tiki mumbled childishly, making Kaa-san giggle.

"Forgive me, but I just can't help it, my friend… or should I call you my daughter-in-law?" Kaa-san giggled a bit more, seemingly enjoying herself teasing her best friend.

"I-In any case, I suppose Morgan and Kan'shou are waiting for us outside of the temple for too long… they must be tired of waiting of us, along with many of our children…"

"Yeah. Nine to be exact with number ten on the way." I chuckled.

Yeah, I wasn't kidding about the number. Throughout the years of our marriage, I was able to pop Tiki's belly and we were either getting a healthy single child or a pair of twins. And they also come in different figures, like some are more human-like, and some have Manakete features in them, as well. I was surprised when Tiki told me that Manaketes have a very low rate of fertility, hence the number of Manakete in this world are less than 100. I was worried at first, not knowing if I could fulfill her promise of surrounding her with many children. But, thanks to the genes of my Fangire legacy, we tend to have these strong urges, and we have a very high rate of making our mate pregnant, no matter how low her fertility is. She is more than happy about it, knowing that she'll never be alone.

I can only imagine how that number would turn Castle Plegia upside down. Those caretakers would be having a difficult time controlling them.

"A normal human would have much trouble with this sort of number." Tiki said. "But that's not the case for me. In fact, I'm more than happy to be a mother of our children, Kurogasa. A proud bearer of your seed."

"And what about Naga?" I asked. "I'm sure she was more than happy to be a grandmother."

"She is ecstatic of having more descendants along the way." Tiki smiled. "This way, our population would increase in no time. Though, Nowi would definitely tease us to no end after this, knowing the child."

"I can see the possibility, Tiki." Kaa-san smiled. "That child is nothing but a bag of fun and happiness in her. And compared to Nah…"

"Yeah…" I smiled, inviting Kaa-san with a gesture with my other arm. "Shall we, Kaa-san?"

"We shall, my son." she smiled, wrapping her arms around mine and started to head back up.

As we head back up, and returned the surface of Mila Tree, I can see Morgan and Kan'shou, telling a tale that caused her children and mine to giggle lightly. Morgan had a similar situation like Tiki. She had a low rate of fertility, but on a full moon, and some other conditions, she will have this urge of having some 'love time' with her husband and at that time, her fertility is at its highest. She already had two kids of her own, and both of them are joining along with nine of ours, including her younger self and the eldest of the family, Morgana. She's twelve years old, and she was born after the war and during my disappearance. "And that's why it's good to remember to keep your windows opened at all times."

"Hee, hee!" Morgana giggled. "Mommy and Daddy can be silly sometimes…"

"Yep!" a pair of twins, who is second and third member of the family, giggled. Both of them are two years younger than Morgana, having similar features of Tiki's, including their clothing, but had my hair color and eyes. And definitely they had my bursting personality. The only way to tell which is which is their height. The third child is slightly taller than the second.

"Oi, just what are you telling them, Morgan?!" I called out with mock anger, but had a hint of a smirk on my face.

"Daddy!" my children noticed me, as they immediately swarmed both Tiki and I. The youngest two, on the other hand, both aged 2 and 1 respectively and both of them being boys, are looking at us blankly at their seats. It's because my second youngest, Alex, held his youngest brother, Nils, on his lap, since that kid doesn't know how to walk yet. Oh, both of them had the human features.

"Goodness me, such burst of energy all of you have…" Tiki giggled, patting two of their heads with both of her hands.

"Big sister tell funny story, Daddy!" the fourth child, Mila, a year younger than the twins, having a human-like features but having Tiki's hair color and length, and also wearing the dress Tiki provided, smiled.

"Daddy and Mommy do funny things…" our fifth son, Marth, muttered cutely. He is our first born son in our family and Tiki wanted to named him after her first friend, Marth, or simply known as Mar-Mar. And he had my features and looks, wearing clothing that befits how a boy should wear, with a Kiva insignia on his shirt. And he's six years old.

"Mommy and Daddy do it? Like making kitchen on fire?" the remaining pair of twins, Matthew and Henry, got out, the sixth and seventh child within my family. Both of them are 4 years old, having my looks but having a prominent Manakete ears and their mother's eyes. And most of these kids have one thing in common: all of them are bursting with energy.

"Seriously, what kind of funny things that Morgan tell ya huh?" I smirked at the kids. "I hope it's not something that will embarrass me to no end."

"Grandma and grandpa make kitchen fill with smoke!" my oldest grandson, Masao, giggled.

"Yep! Like big brother said!" Valka, the current youngest of her family, agreed.

"Oh… I truly hope none of you would recall such a tale…" Tiki blushed. "I had such a craving during my pregnancy days and it was by accident, the flames are too high, ended up having my meal to be burnt…"

"Yeah, and I was kinda surprised too." I sweat dropped. "You could've asked the maids to do it for you, Tiki. You're the Queen of Plegia and Fangire, y'know?"

"I know, but it is best to do it with my effort, my love." Tiki chided me.

"Daddy! When we go home?" Morgana chirped.

"Tomorrow." I told her.

"Yay~!" the kids cheered, making Morgan giggle.

"They are so like you, Father."

"Gee, what was your first clue?" I rolled my eyes playfully with a smile.

"The reason you wanted to stay here until tomorrow is because of the festival Chon'sin is having?" Kan'shou asked.

"Yeah, and as the grandson of the Founder, I have a duty to appear there, to officially start the festival." I said, telling to my son-in-law. "Besides, it's a good time for me to spend my time with my family, too."

"Be prepared to have your money emptied, Kurogasa. These children would definitely buy a lot of things during that time." Tiki giggled.

"I highly doubt that." Kaa-san pointed out. "With your appearance, I can tell many would give out gifts to you and your children, dear friend. You are an important figure to them, just as my grandson."

"Heh… well anyways, let's go to Chon'sin, we have a festival to go to!" I cheered.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" the kids cheered with me smiling at their antics. Castle Doran let out a roar, ready to go as well.

"Look at them…" Tiki smiled, wrapping her arms around mine once again, as Kaa-san, Kan'shou and Morgan guided those little critters happily towards Castle Doran. "They are so energetic…"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Does it turned out just the way you're expecting, my love?" she asked, resting on my shoulder.

"It turned out more than just that." I said. "And I'm still quite surprised you still had a beautiful figure, despite the number of children you gave birth to, Tiki."

"It is all for your sake, my love." she smiled. "I wanted to make sure it is a feast for your eyes, as you laid your eyes upon me and my very being. My very vulnerable self."

"Ho~? Flirting with me while still pregnant huh?"

"Hm~, maybe?" she teased back. "After the tenth, there will be the remaining two, completing the dozen of children that you dreamt of having. I will be sure to give you the best love of your life for the remaining two."

" I don't doubt that." I smirked.

"And maybe at nighttime… we had a little bit of 'fun' of our own? I… had a little bit of urge in me." Tiki asked, blushing slightly. "I know you can be very delicate in our love making session… especially during my pregnancy days…"

I looked at her stunned. She wanted me to-

"Is something the matter? Is the request seems to be out of place, my love?" she looked at me curiously.

"Huh? No, no. It's just… are you sure?"

"I'm certain. It is a rare request, yes?" she said. "And you rarely accepted my offer when I asked of it, especially during my pregnancy days. I know you are very careful when it comes down to it, but I just can't seem to contain myself for today. But not to worry, it's only one of those days where my urges are derailed a bit from my usual cravings for food."

"Oh… well in that case… hope you're ready for a lot of rounds."

"I am more than happy to, my love." she smiled, as both of us shared a gentle kiss.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up! We need to go!" Morgana chirped happily. "We're waiting for you!"

"Come now. Our children awaits us." Tiki said, pulling my arm happily. "We don't want to have our children waiting for us for too long, especially Nils. He requires a lot of attention, after all."

"Right." I chuckled before the two of us followed Morgana.

* * *

 **TWF** : Wow… cheaper by the dozen much, dude? o.o

 **Fen: *takes out a small remote, and presses a button. Black book suddenly explodes***

 **TWF:** Hey, my book!

 **Fen:** Now you won't be blackmailing me anytime soon.

 **TWF:** If that's the case… ***takes out another black book*** I'll take out my spare book! Nya ha ha! 8D

 **Fen: *presses remote again and** _ **that**_ **book explodes***

 **TWF:** Wow… you really do hate books in black bindings, huh? o.o

 **Fen** : See you next chapter.

 **TWF** : ***takes out another black book*** Yep, later! ***writes something in it***


	10. Kiva 6

**Fen:** Hello everybody! Welcome to another chapter of Collection of Memories! Where everything is random and nobody knows what will come next!

 **TWF** : That's right! ***takes out a cauldron of gumbo*** That's what it is all about! BOOM SHAKA LAKA LAKA! 8D

 **Fen:** Uh… I hope that gumbo was from Louisiana…

 **TWF:** Uh… is killing a witch from somewhere else and getting this gumbo counts? o.o

 **Fen:** Never mind, I'm not gonna eat that… ·_·;

 **TWF:** Anyways, what do you have for today's random chapter? .0.

 **Fen:** Well it's another Kiva chapter, but this time the family is going on vacation! Like me! I'm going to California for my grandma's 90th birthday!

 **TWF:** Cool! Let's get to it, then! And we should include someone who is important to Kurogasa as well!

 **Fen:** Oh definitely for sure! Let's go!

* * *

 **Kiva Gaiden 6: We're Going On Vacation!**

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… so hot…" I groaned as I leaned back on my chair, using a paper fan to try and cool myself off. This was just great… the one day where it's the hottest day of the year in Plegia…

"Jeez, Kuro. Do you really have to mention it? Now I'm starting to sweat gold coins…" Secretary Anna complained, unbuttoning her top button of her blouse.

"Of all the days I have to do the most paperwork, it just had to be this day…" I got out.

"Where's Snow Flower when you need her? She can probably cool down this room at any given time." Secretary Anna grumbled. "UGH! With this heat, we're getting nowhere, Kuro!"

"You think I don't know that…" I groaned. "Yukihanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I called out.

"Hm? Father?" a gentle voice said, as the door opens up conveniently.

"Wow, will ya' look at that? Just call her name and she pops out of nowhere!" Secretary Anna added.

"I was just passing by, Miss Anna." Yukihana smiled, as she entered the room. Wow, I can already feel the cool mist from her and… I can see the younger versions of my children huddling around her, too. And three of my grandchildren, as the three are hugging her.

"Oh, good day, Grandfather." Louise smiled. "It's such a lovely day, isn't it?"

"You know you didn't mean it…" Masao deadpanned.

"More like today, you're practically on fire, if it weren't for Aunt Yukihana." Valka noted.

"Forgive me, Father, but I don't think I can move around with all of them hugging me…" Yukihana sweat dropped, not feeling angry about it but instead feeling a bit awkward since no one's hugging her for too long. "Did you need something?"

"I was hoping you'd cool off the whole castle or something. We can't stand the heat…" I sighed.

"Daddy, if there's a day we needed to get out of this place, today's the day!" Serena pointed out.

"Yeah, and not even the cool Hoshidan clothing works…" Morgana grumbled.

"I don't know how to use proper ice magic yet, like big sister…" Yukina mumbled.

"The heat would drive anyone crazy…" Kyoshiro pointed out.

"Dang it…" I groaned, slamming my head on the table. "I need a vacation…"

…

…

…

…

Wait a minute… vacation? That's it!

"Father, what's the matter?" Yukihana looked at me.

That's when I stood up, suddenly declaring, "Pack your things, kids! We're going on vacation!"

"Vacation?" Yukihana blinked.

"Yay~! Vacation!" the rest of the kids and grandkids cheered, as they immediately let go of their big sister/aunt and immediately ran out of the room.

"Oh dear… looks like they are happy about it, Father." Yukihana tilted her head slightly.

"Hey, don't tell me you're gonna leave me on this job alone, Kuro!" Secretary Anna scolded.

"Anna, as your king, why don't you take a few days off? At least until the heat cools down." I told her.

"Now, that's the Kuro I know!" she chirped instantly. "I was thinking about getting some new merchandise and selling it to Ylisse in my sister's place! And I might be two weeks out of action, so you might end up having piles of papers to work out."

"Not to worry. I can always have Saigo do it." I snickered.

"You one sneaky bat!" Anna grinned.

* * *

 _"Achoo!" Saigo sneezed._

 _"What's the matter, Saigo?" Emmeryn asked._

 _"I don't know why, but I had a feeling Kurogasa's gonna pile up more paperwork on me…" Saigo sweat dropped._

 _"But even so, let us enjoy this day, Father~!" Alice smiled._

 _"Agreed." Emmeryn nodded. "We should discuss the matter at Regna Ferox for a few days before heading back to Plegia."_

 _"Yeah, I can tell for the next few days, that place is as hot as the sun itself. Kuro's gonna be sweating bullets over there…" Saigo chuckled._

* * *

Ah~, the sound of waves splashing on the beach, the chirping sound of seagulls in the sky, lots of coconut trees to provide shade and most importantly…

"Oh, what beautiful figure, you ladies have! Shall we get to know one another?"

…there's a lot of female staffs around, and Masao's already getting his gears moving by trying to seduce a small group of ladies nearby… dang it… he's becoming too much like Otoya.

"Ah~, now this is what I call a good day to relax." Severa sighed in relief, wearing a one-piece swimsuit with white hoodie and yellow flip flop. She is currently resting underneath a large umbrella, wearing her shades while resting on a long chair with a small table next to her, the table having a smoothie on top.

"Agreed, my dearest!" Owain got out, wearing his white hoodie with yellow shorts and black flip flop. "Look, our children and siblings are having fun as well!"

"No, no, no, the sand castle has to be this way!" Louise pouted as she was wearing a one-piece yellow swimsuit with her long yellow hair tied in a ponytail while trying to fix the sand castle that she and Valka were making.

"But the seashells make it look pretty!" Valka complained as she wore a two-piece red bikini and her short crimson red hair is being held with her white Alice Band.

"Ara, ara… looks like they are having a lot of fun, ne, otouto?" Nee-san smiled, as she wore her favorite one piece white swimsuit, and her snowy long blonde hair resting on her right shoulder. She is also sitting on the long chair, taking a sip on her watermelon juice.

Oh, just so you guys know, I invited Nee-san and her family to join with us. I tried to invite both Akane-chan and Aqua-chan since they're family too, but they already have other things to do and had their own plans as well, so they politely declined my offer.

"Yeah. And it's a vacation we all need." I said, as I wore black swim trunks and black flip flops.

"Quite so. You won't believe how hot it was in the Ylisstol. It's like being cooked in an oven." Frederick said as he was in white swim trunks while wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue flip flops.

"I agree with you, Father." Daniel nodded, as he wore the same thing as his father wore. "I was thinking about taking a few days' off from my training regime on my new recruits. And seeing my wife enjoying her time with my siblings and my daughter seems worth it."

As I looked near the edge of the beach, I can see my younger nephews, Danny and Tommy running along with their niece, Jennifer and their big sister, Athena. The two boys wore short blue pants and black flip flop, while both mother and daughter wore an identical forest green one piece swimsuit and walking around barefooted. Both mother and daughter let their hair naturally flows out, as the breeze from the sea flutters their hair naturally.

"I have never seen Athena smile like that for a long time." Danny smiled. "She did complain a bit regarding the hot weather and was unable to smile like how she normally does, but getting this vacation seems worth it."

"Yeah, she was cheering like crazy when I invited you guys over." I chuckled.

"By the way, where's Cordelia dear?" Nee-san asked.

Come to think of it, where _is_ she? She said that was gonna change into her usual swimsuit but it's been a while.

"I'll go see if she's already wearing one…" I said, getting off from my seat and headed towards the shed. I know for a fact that she's really wary of her body, even though I told her I love her all the same. As I headed towards the shed, I noticed my new daugther-in-law, Amelia and Shiro having an awkward time together, since both of them are seeing each other in their swimsuits for the first time.

"…" both of them remained silent, not knowing how to respond. I can even see both of them blushing slightly. Shiro, of course wore only white swim trunks with white flip flops, but he still carries his sword around. Seriously, he needs to let go of that. And as for Amelia, she wore a black one-piece swimsuit and she had ribbons tied on both side of her hair.

"Even after being married for nearly a year, you two can't get used to see each other like this, huh?" I teased. "A loyal shinobi and the super snappy commander, just having a cute moment between the two."

"F-Father-in-law!" she suddenly snapped. "Please stop teasing us like this!"

"…" Shiro remained quiet.

"C'mon, you two. It's vacation. No reason to tense up. Just relax and have fun." I said.

"Easier said than done…" Shiro muttered.

"Really? Look at your big sister, Severa. She knows about having one, Shiro." I told him. "C'mon, you two are still new to this stuff, compared to your little sister. She's just recently married a month ago, but those two get along just fine."

"I… guess…" Amelia muttered, as she shyly held her husband's hand, startled him. "Let's… have some fun time together, beloved…"

"Y-Yeah… I guess…" he stuttered, which is a rare thing before the two went off… but not without having him glare at me first.

"Father? Are you arguing with Nii-san again?" I heard a gentle voice, which it turns out to be Yukihana and her husband, Eragon.

"Are both of you not getting along again?" he asked, as I noticed both of them are wearing a similar theme on it. Yukihana wore her favorite snow white strapless one piece swimsuit, snuggling her figure beautifully, and white Alice Band to hold her long crimson hair neatly and white flip flops. And on Eragon, he wore a tight white shirt, that revealed a better six-pack compared to mine with blue hawaiian theme shorts and white flip flops. His short black hair is combed neatly and he wore shades over his green eyes.

"N-No, it's not that…" I said, suddenly realizing how Yukihana really resembled Cordelia a lot, especially her figure. Turning my attention away, this only triggered her curiosity more.

"Is something the matter, Father?" she tilted her head to one side.

Oh dang it, my Fangire blood better not act up… then we'll really have ourselves a problem.…

"Father, are you having summer fever?" she asked, placing her hand on my forehead and I- GAH! I accidentally saw her, uh… well-endowed busts that was neatly held by her swimsuit!

"That doesn't sound good, does it?" Eragon said, starting to get worried.

"I-I'm fine, you guys really!" I said backing off quickly.

"Hm? Ii no ka?" Yukihana tilted her head again.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Anata, is everything okay?"

I turned around to see that Cordelia had came out of the shed but… what the-!

"Are you okay?"

"Uh…" I said stunned as she was wearing a two-piece sky blue bikini! Damn, I knew she'd look sexy with a bikini like that! And is her bust a bit bigger? Hold on… since she's no longer wearing her usual one piece swimsuit with paddings on her chest and h that sarong around her waist, does that mean that she's… actually achieved her perfect figure? She's… looking really hot… wait, what am I saying?! Crap, my blood is starting to boil again!

"Kurogasa?" Cordelia asked, blushing slightly as I noticed I was staring at her for too long. As she gently combed her greyish crimson hair to one side, I just can't help but to think she's… really beautiful. She's just…

"…perfect." I mumbled.

"Beg pardon?" Cordelia blinked.

"You look… perfect… in that bikini…" I muttered.

"Oh, um…" she realized, suddenly feeling aware of herself.

Yukihana sensed it, letting out a small fit of giggles before she held her husband's hand and started dragging him along, much to his confusion. "Yukihana?"

"Eragon, let us check in with Nee-sama and my little siblings on the beach. We should join with them." she said, which leave just the two of us… all alone.

"Am I… really beautiful in your eyes, anata?" Cordelia got out, blushing slightly. I noticed that not only her skin looked pristine and fresh, but her body was just amazing. She no longer had those faint abs she had in the past due to her job as a Dark Flier, but… wow, despite all of that, she was still able to maintain such a figure! "It took me years and four children to achieve such a body… and I'm quite proud of having this figure now…"

"Really?"

"Yes. And I admit… our time together in bed did wonders…" Cordelia blushed redder, now making me blush as well. "Look at us…"

"W-What?"

"Despite our marriage for years, we… still tend to feel a bit awkward…" she muttered, lowering her head cutely. "Still acting like newlyweds…"

"Uh… yeah… I guess so…" I got out.

There was a moment of silence, just like how Shiro and Amelia acted out. "Um…"

"Y-Yeah? What's up?" I asked.

"Want to… walk along the beach with me?" she offered, still feeling nervous about it. "I heard the scenery would be beautiful when the sun sets and nighttime. I wanted to watch together with my beloved husband.

"Uh… the sun is still high, but sure?" I shrugged. "And while the sun is still up high… wanna gather up some seashells for your lances?"

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny…" she chided me, still blushing a bit. "It was only one time, beloved…"

"Hehe… sorry, it's just that I see that side of you very cute." I chuckled.

"Anata!" Cordelia blushed redder.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. Come on, let's walk." And with that, she took my hand and we started walking. "Oh, by the way um…"

"Hm?"

"When night comes here… do you wanna…" I blushed.

"Walk together?" she blinked. "I thought I already offered it to you?"

"It's not that… it's…"

"O-Oh!" She realized, now blushing as red as her hair. "U-Um… after we watch the nightview, I'll tend to your needs…"

"Ehehe…" I laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just… I've wanted to try that. It's… kinda thrilling, doing that out in the open…"

"…while I'm wearing my bikini? You sly bat…" she said, pinching my arm as she looked cute when she's nervous.

"O-Oi…!" I stammered.

* * *

As night time arrived, the kids are already heading towards the inn, where they are having BBQ night. "Are you certain about this, both of you?" Kaa-san asked, as she wore her one piece pink swimsuit, covered with her white hoodie and flip flops.

"Yeah, Father! Mother!" Morgan pouted, as she wore the same thing as what Cordelia wore, only in red.

"Come now, Morgan." Kan'shou said, as he wore black short with white hoodie. "Your parents need to spend time together. They already had their dinner beforehand, because they had other plans as well."

"Mmmm…" she pouted. "It's no fun without you two…"

"I'm sorry, Morgan. Truly, I am." Cordelia apologized. "It just that… it has been a while since your Father and I get to spend together outside of Plegia. Both of us wanted to enjoy this lone time together."

"I see. I understand." Kaa-san smiled. "But be sure to warm yourselves up with your hoodie. You don't want to get cold from the chilly night, yes? Both of you are still wearing your swimsuits, after all…"

"Oh, we got ourselves another way to warm ourselves up." I said sheepishly.

"You do?" Kaa-san asked confused.

"I knew it…" Severa facepalmed. "Look, as long as we don't hear you two going at it, I'm alright with it."

"Sis?" Morgan blinked, as Severa suddenly went back to the BBQ party, with a blush on her face.

"Go on now. The night is still young, after all." Kaa-san smiled, before the two of us head out towards the beach.

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, as both of us walked alongside the edge of the beach as the tide slowly rolled in. "There are so many stars during nighttime, much like in Plegia. But, for some reason, I just couldn't help it but be in awe in such a view here. It's nice and peaceful."

"Yeah, they're beautiful." I said, looking up. "But not as beautiful as you, my star."

"Oh, you sly bat." Cordelia giggled. "You're getting too cheesy with your pick-up lines. I think Owain and Cynthia are rubbing off on you too much."

"Hey, you liked it during our honeymoon." I grinned.

"You silly bat…" she sighed playfully. "Oh, look at that?"

"What?" I said, looking down where she pointed.

"The sands are glittering beautifully and it traced our footsteps…" she got out. "Could it be what the legend stated by the people around here?"

"What legend?"

"They say the sand will glittered on our footsteps during nighttime and it is a sign of our everlasting love together." she recalled. "But I don't need some sand and legend to tell us of our own everlasting love, because I already found it."

"That's right." I smiled gently. "And I found mine too. The Red Thread of Fate has brought us together and nothing can ever separate us ever."

"I agree…" she smiled, as both of us shared a gentle kiss together. "I couldn't be more happier than the day we tied the knot together and have a lovely family along the way. I just couldn't help but feel blessed with all of this."

"Me too." I said. "And after all this talk, I'm ready to rekindle our love again here and now on this beach."

"Heavens me… on the beach?" she got out, blushing. "What daring act you have in mind, my love…"

"Yeah, and I reserved a spot for the rekindling." I said, continuing to guide her along.

"Alright, you don't have to be in a rush…" she giggled, as we eventually reached the spot behind the boulder, where the setup has been prepared. "A shed? Here?"

"Yeah… I kinda… asked for it." I said, nervously rubbing my head. "The workers told me about this place and I kinda want to try it out, y'know? Oh, don't worry, it's safe from everything, even from stalkers."

"O-Oh…" she got out. "You… really do wanted to try it out… while we're in our swimsuits…"

"Why not? Don't you feel excited just doing it out in the open?"

"Well… it is a new experience for both of us altogether, different than our usual time in our shrine together…" she pondered. With a smile on her face, she intertwined her hand on mine, saying, "For my husband, anything. Let's give it a go."

And with that… let's just say that I feel sorry for whoever heard us.

* * *

 _"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh… damn it Mom and Dad!" Severa groaned, covering her ears with the pillow._

 _"Wow, honeycomb… they sure are loud…" Owain said as he blinked in confusion, not in his usual act. "Why can't we have our fun like that?"_

 _"I'm not a hormonal idiot like Daddy!" Severa snapped. "Seriously, doing it out in the open? I'd rather be dead than doing that!"_

 _"Just be glad it's in a private Outrealm, my sweet honey. It's all just us on this realm." Owain added. "As I recall, you tend to sound like Lady Cordelia when both of us are at it."_

 _"S-Shut up, Owain!" Severa blushed madly._

 _"I especially recall you demanding to keep going, even if my body is already at its limits…" Owain recalled, now making Severa's blush as red as her hair. "If you are having those urges, maybe we can-"_

 _*POW!*_

 _"Ohoo!" Owain winced, as a result of a knee to his sunshine, courtesy of blushing Severa._

 _"J-Just go to bed, you idiot! Goodnight!" Severa shouted before covering her entire body with the blanket._

* * *

 **TWF:** Real~ smooth, Kuro. Real smooth. o.o

 **Fen:** Yeah uh… this turned out pretty well.

 **TWF:** For those two old couple. I don't know if the rest of the married Kiva couple would actually go at it after hearing their parents. We know darn well Severa isn't gonna be a part of it. o.o;

 **Fen:** Yeah. Not gonna happen anytime soon. Anyways, hope to see you next chapter! California, here I come!

 **TWF:** Later!


	11. Blade (L) 3

**Fen:** Heya guys! This is Fen here coming to you live from San Diego, California!

 **TWF:** What the- how did I get teleported here?! I was just about to get more gumbo! 0_0

 **Fen:** That's… actually a good question. o.O

 **TWF:** Geez, dude. I was just about to bring ya a lizard with weird contents of gumbo for ya' to eat… oops, there goes my plan… lol

 **Fen:** Yeah not eating that. But anyways, I'm having a great time here in San Diego on vacation. I really definitely needed this.

TWF: Yeah and I… uh… enjoyed myself by scratching my butt! :D

 **Fen:** Right… well anyways, it's time for another CoM chapter!

 **TWF:** Uh… don't you have anything to say before we go at it? o.o

 **Fen:** Oh right. SpecterDragon. I already have plans for Ghost of Fates. I'm sorry but your character will not be in it. End of story.

 **TWF:** Right-o! Let's get to it!

* * *

 **Blade (Lyon) Gaiden 3: Going to the Zoo to see rabbits. Lots and lots of rabbits…**

"UHHHHHH! Too much paperwork!" I groaned, planting my face onto the table, with Mei-chan sitting next to me to assist me. Just when I thought it's the last of it, all of the sudden, another pile of it came by!

"This is to be expected, Lyon…" she replied, looking at me with her glasses on. "It is our duty to the country and ensuring peace, much like Father does so…"

"I know, but why did it have to be so many papers? They keep on coming like a bunch of cockroaches!"

"You still have me, remember? I promise you won't go in alone." Mei-chan smiled.

"I know… hehhhhhhhhhh… I need a vacation…" I . "And not to mention this weather's hot!"

"Really? I'm alright with it." she said, as the comparison between the two of us are like earth and sky. While she's all fresh and clean, I was sweating like crazy and my shirt started getting damp.

"Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Yukina and Kyoshiro suddenly burst into the room and gave me a tackle hug, causing me to fall on my chair and paper fly all over the place.

"Oh my!" Mei-chan gasped, as I literally had my eyes swirling, while my two young siblings giggled happily, until…

"EWWWWW! Onii-chan sweaty!" both of them got off.

"Why did you two suddenly burst in here?" Mei-chan asked.

"The zoo! The zoo!" They said excitedly.

"The zoo?"

"There's rabbits! Lots and lots of rabbits! I wanna see them!" Yukina said hyper jumping up and down.

"Wait a minute… how did both of you get in here in the first place?" I raised my eyebrow. As far as I'm concerned, they can't pass through another world without the Portal vanity…

"I'm the one that allows them to enter, my son." a gentle voice got out, as Mother enters the room, making both of my siblings to run towards her.

"Mommy!" both of them shouted, hugging her legs while Mother pats their head.

"Did I come at a bad time, you two?" Mother asked.

"Well…" Mei-chan began.

"No you didn't." I said, getting up. "In fact, i need a break from all this paperwork."

"Mommy! Mommy! Bring Onii-chan!" Yukina perked up.

"Zoo! Zoo!" Kyoshiro perked up as well, making Mother giggled.

"Settle down, you two. Your big brother did agree to join us." Mother patted the two's head with her motherly smile. Looking back at us, she asked, "Why don't you join us as well, Metis?"

"Are you sure?" Mei-chan asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." Mother said.

"Well…" Mei-chan said thinking about it before saying, "Alright then. We'll go to the zoo."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Kyoshiro and Yukina cheered.

* * *

"Bunnies~!" Yukina chirped, running happily with her brother, Kyoshiro tagging along. My family and I are at the zoo, spending the weekend together.

"Goodness, they are quite energetic," Mei-chan giggled, holding six-month-old Sakura in her arms.

"Yeah. Especially Yukina. She wants to see the rabbits so bad." I said.

"Rabbits? At a zoo?" Mei-chan blinked.

"Yeah. There's a kid zoo inside the regular zoo where all the farm animals are." I explained.

"I see." Mei-chan nodded.

"What a coincidence. Today, they are having a rabbit exhibition today." Mother said, doting her grandson, Suzaku, in her arms.

"Onii-chan, lookie, lookie! A BIIIIIG wabbit!" Yukina chirped, pointing at a… large kangaroo? With a joey in its pocket. "And that wabbit has widdle wabbit, Onii-chan!"

"Uh… that's a kangaroo." I sweat dropped, making Mei-chan giggle.

"Lyon, you should know that whatever Yukina sees something similar to a rabbit, she would point it out as one." Mei-chan giggled.

"Yeah, she's got a wild imagination in her head, like her big brother." Father chuckled, as Yukina and Kyoshiro were in awe with the 'big rabbit'.

"How about we actually go to the rabbit exhibit, you two." I suggested. "Those are the rabbits you wanna see."

Just mentioning it, makes Yukina's eyes glittered brightly. "Bunnies~!"

"You got her attention, Lyon. You better bring it to her." Father teased me.

"I know, I know." I said before holding out my hand to her. "C'mon Yukina."

"Yukina, lookie, lookie! Wabbit in water!" Kyoshiro pointed out, as an otter swam at his direction.

"Oooooh!" Yukina said in awe, running away from my grasp and stayed close to her brother. "Mommy, lookie! Wabbit can swim!"

"Oh, yes, it does…" Mother giggled, playing along with her antics. Suzaku looked at it with his usual blank expression in Mother's arms.

"And Yukina might give you a hard time when there are things that she thought there are lots of rabbits around…" Father chuckled.

"Yeah…" I sweat dropped.

* * *

After looking through most of the animals and getting Yukina and Kyoshiro to stop pointing out a different animals that look similar to rabbits, the family finally arrived at the rabbit exhibit at the kid's zoo.

"Bunnies~!" Yukina said with glee, petting one of the small rabbits in front of her.

"Mommy, look! Rabbits!" Kyoshiro exclaimed, holding rabbits on both of his hands and a rabbit on top of his head.

"Yes, I see that, dear." Mother giggled, tending to her grandson in her arms by feeding him with a warm bottle of milk.

"Finally, I thought I'd never get them to come here." I sighed heavily.

"Why? Because your little sister drags you astray?" Mei-chan giggled, also tending to her daughter with a bottle of milk.

"Or maybe because he just can't keep up with his little sister's antics?" Father teased again.

"F-Father!" I stammered.

"Like father, like son." Mother sighed happily. "You're lucky to have such a wonderful husband, Metis."

"That, I am, Mother." Mei-chan giggled, making me blush even further.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Can I keep a bunny?" Yukina asked, holding one up to me.

"Uh…" I blinked.

"Yukina, my sweet." Mother said. "Those bunnies already have owners."

"Awww! I want one, Mommy!" Yukina pouted.

"I know, dear. But not this one." Mother tries to comfort her.

"Don't you have already many rabbits in your room, Yukina?" I deadpanned.

"But, but… it's not fluffy like Fluffy!" Yukina got out, making my left eye twitch.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I got out.

"Yukina dear. Even if we got a real rabbit for you, it's going to be a huge responsibility." Mei-chan said. "Are you sure you can take care of it?"

"Mm!" Yukina nodded happily. "Yukina will talk to Fluffy, give Fluffy bath and lots and lots of love!"

Mei-chan couldn't help but giggle lightly. "Lyon, I think your little sister is really determined to have one…"

"But the zoo owns them."

"Actually… look at the flyer." Father said. "It says all these rabbits are from the rescue center and are looking for adoptions."

"...what?" I got out.

"Yay~! Wabbits!" Yukina cheered, as she is already happy to get one for the family. "Fluffy is family now!"

"She looks very happy." Mei-chan smiled.

"But, but… we don't have a pen for it!" I panicked.

"Hey, I can always build one. We still got some open space for it." Father said.

"And we can give some of the vegetables in the fridge for her pet to eat." Mother added. "We always got fresh vegetables every day, and your sister doesn't seem to like eating one…"

"Oh boy…" I sighed. Things just got more complicated…

* * *

 **TWF** : Rabbits… wow. Looks like they finally got a pet, huh?

 **Fen** : Yeah… can't believe they actually got one. o.O

 **TWF** : You gotta give credit for Yukina. Declaring any animal she sees as a rabbit. lol

 **Fen:** Yeah. Anyways, we will see ya next chapter!


	12. Agito 1

**Fen:** HELLO FANFICTION WORLD! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

 **TWF:** ***gets out of the chest trunk*** I'm awake! I'm awake! I swear I didn't play 'the pirate's booty', so don't blame me! 8O

 **Fen:** Uh… what?

 **TWF:** I regret nothing- Oh, hey, Spongebob! ***waves like Patrick Star*** lol

 **Fen:** Okay I have no clue what you're talking about but anyways, it's time for another CoM and this time…

 **TWF:** Let me guess… another Kiva or Blade chapter… le me sigh.

 **Fen** : No. We're expanding… to Agito.

 ***awkward silence***

 **TWF:** ...who are you? And what have you done to Spongebooble? o.o;

 **Fen:** Your Spongebooble is over there. Didn't touch it. And I _was_ serious about expanding to Agito.

 **TWF:** Oh… ok. Whatever you say, bro. Let's get to it! O.o

* * *

 **Agito Gaiden 1: Get Back That Necklace!**

It's been a month since we've traveled together within Lycia, and we're on our way towards another village. We just recently finished another bounty at hand and at the same time, killed another Lord that tried to change someone into sand. We were able to save the heir of the land, even though the parents have already died because of it.

"Wohoooooo! Count 'em up boys and girls!" Hiroji laughed as he was counting the gold coins we had. "More gold for my armor maintenance!"

"…" Nee-san remained quiet, unaffected by his attitude as she leaned at her seat.

"Oi, oi, oi, you gotta share some of that gold, man." I sweat dropped.

"Are you kidding me? This armor needs to get to the armory to lighten up even more! And it's gonna use the majority of it!" Hiroji pointed out. "Besides, what are you going to use it for? It's not like we're out of stock just yet. I mean, that lady doesn't need any gold whatsoever!"

"Yeah but you never know." I said. "Just trying to be money savvy when it comes to these kinds of things."

"…" Nee-san listened quietly, not wanting to argue about it. As she looked outside the caravan, she noticed many people are heading somewhere.

"What's up?" Hiroji asked.

"I hear the sound of a cheer." Nee-san said. "Do you hear it?"

"Uh… no?" I blinked.

She let out a small smile, as she quickly get off from it. "Where are you going?" Hiroji asked.

"There's an arena here." she said. "There is a possibility that my brother might be there, as well…"

"An arena, you say?" Hiroji said, pondering a bit. "Hm… we can use this money to bet on you and expand this caravan and for my armor _AND_ saving some money, too! This way, the caravan had some space to store more things and we can even sleep in it, too! Count me in!"

"What about you, little one?" she looked at me kindly. "Do you want to follow?"

"No it's okay. You two go ahead. I'll guard our stuff." I waved off.

"Very well. If that is your wish." she added before she and Hiroji heads off to the arena, leaving me alone.

 **"Still tired from that last battle?"** she asked, changing my left eye color to gold. **"Or is the wound on your chest still hurt?"**

"A bit of both actually." I said.

 **"Yet, the wound itself did not open, correct?"**

"Yeah…" I sighed as I took out the necklace that Lyn gave me. "I just hope to see Lyn again soon."

 **"You will, child. Just be sure to hold it close to you."** she encouraged kindly, making me smile a bit. It was then she noticed something. **"Oh, look… a pigeon…"**

"Hm?" I noticed as I saw pigeon preening its feathers before it noticed me, or rather the necklace before it… attacked my face?! "GAH!"

The bird continue to attack my face, as I fumbled with it to get away from it. Eventually, after a short assault, the same pigeon landed back on the edge of the caravan and… wait… what's in its beak?

 **"Oh dear, why does that necklace looked familiar?"** she said… until it hit me.

"Why that little-! Get back here, you birdbrain!" I shouted as I ran towards the pigeon to get back the necklace, but it flew away and I chased after it.

* * *

 _An hour has passed, as both Karla and Hiroji walked back towards the caravan. "Wohoo! Look at these bags of money!"_

 _"You seemed pleased…" Karla said._

 _"Of course! With this, we can get a bigger caravan, fix my dented armor, and most importantly, after saving some more gold, buy some scraps!"_

 _"Scraps?" Karla said._

 _"Oh, right. Kuro didn't tell ya." Hiroji recalled. "You see, I tend to make things with my hands, trying to add in for the caravan. Y'know, like a small fan, instant solar panels, yada, yada, yada…"_

 _"…?" she remained silent, looking at him._

 _"I presume you don't understand what I'm saying…"_

 _"Not in the least." Karla shook her head._

 _"Whelp, you'll see soon enough!" he grinned, as the two approached the caravan and realized Kurogasa isn't there. "Huh? Where did he go?"_

 _"I do not know." Karla said. "He might be elsewhere."_

 _"While leaving my armor behind? Geez, that guy sure knows how to ditch it…" Hiroji grumbled. "Where did he go anyways?"_

* * *

"Get back here you stupid bird!" I shouted.

 **"Child, it is understandable you tried your best to stop that bird from leaving this city, but… in your Storm Form?"** she asked, as I continued using my Storm Halberd to swing some wind at its direction, making sure it didn't escape this city.

"Lyn gave it to me and I'm not losing it!" I said. "That's it. I got you right where I want ya! You're fried!" I shouted before I sent electricity at it.

The pigeon quickly changed direction, heading back into the city while avoiding the sparks of electricity.

"Drats! Missed it!" I cursed. At least it's not going to leave the city permanently.

 **"The idea is not bad, but… the people around you are looking at you as a madman…"** she said, as I looked around, getting some strange glances from them.

"Ehehe… uh… nothing to see here!" I said quickly before running off.

 **"This is why you should learn of your surroundings…"** she reminded me.

* * *

"Ahh… just what I needed…" Karla sighed in content as she dipped herself in the open hot spring, outside of the building. "My muscles are sore after that last bout… but my brother is nowhere to be seen in that arena…"

Outside, I continue to give chase through the bamboo forest until we eventually came to a stop, as the bird brain eventually landed at the edge of the wall of bamboos. **"You do not feel tired chasing it, child? It has brought you on a wild goose chase…"**

"That bird… is not getting away with that necklace…!" I panted as I had to go back to civilian form to conserve my energy.

 **"Halt."** she suddenly told me.

"What now?"

 **"The bird has remained still, yes?"** she pointed out. **"It would be wise to approach it with stealth. That bird seems to be distracted with the steam around itself."**

"Steam?"

 **"If I have to assume, we are near a hot spring."**

"I wonder where little one has run off to…"

 **"At the ladies' side."** She finished.

"Gh!" I cringed. "Of all places…"

 **"What would you do now?"** she asked. **"Are you still going to grab that bird with your bare hands?"**

"If I'm careful, yeah." I muttered, slowly approaching towards the wall, changing back to my Ground Form. "That bird is not going to run away this time. Even if that bird is on top of the tall bamboo, I'm going to turn it into fried pigeon!"

 **"You seemed to have a personal vendetta with it."**

"Shh!" I hushed closing in on it, which the bird looked around. With one big leap, I lunged forward, thrusting my arm at it. "Hyah!" The bird startled, dropping the necklace from its beak and I've captured it in my hand. "Yes!" I cheered, but then I realized I was already over the bamboo wall… "…crap!"

*SPLASH!*

"!" the figure before me startled, as I got up from where I landed in the hot spring, reverting back to my civilian form. "…little one?"

I could only cringe, as I recognized the tone…

"N-N-Nee-san?!" I stammered.

Shoot! This is bad! This is really, really bad!

"…" she remained silent, as she got more defensive, while she clutched her towel that covered her modesty. "Explain."

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I stammered blushing. "That pigeon stole the necklace and I tried getting it back and it had to land on this bamboo wall of all places!"

"…" she remained silent, as I am literally trembling in fear, as she can be really scary if she had her sword. "Are you tired?"

"H-Huh?"

"That chase might have tired you, correct?" she said. "Added with that wound still hurting you."

"Y-Yeah…" I stuttered.

"Do join me in this hot spring… properly." she told me.

"H-Huh?!"

"Your current clothes are not allowed in a hot spring." she said calmly. "Get yourself changed, little one. And join with me afterwards."

"A-Are you sure? I mean… this _is_ the ladies' side of the hot spring…" I mumbled.

"Ladies' section? No." she shook her head lightly. "This is the mixed section, outside of the building."

Oh boy…

"So go get changed. I'll wait for you."

"Um… okay…" I mumbled.

* * *

Crap, crap, crap! This isn't good! After cleaning myself up, I stepped out of men's hot spring and joined Nee-sen at the mixed. As a punishment for scaring her from her relaxation, I ended up being her leaning place, where she can rest her head on my chest, while I'm stiff as a board.

"Your heart is uncontrollably fast and strong." she commented. "And it is getting faster and faster."

"H-Huh!?" I panicked, looking down at her. GAH! I just realized she's still in her towel and I just got a glimpse of the gap of her um… assets, and she had a great figure! GAH! What do you think you're thinking, brain?! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! I should keep in mind that Lyn is the girl I love and Karla is just my big sister!

"Are you nervous around me, little one?" she asked, not moving one bit from my chest.

"Y-Yeah…" I muttered. "I mean… I'm next to a beautiful woman without clothes after all…"

"Such words…" she smiled a bit. "You have your way with words. Do you say the same thing with your admirers of Clerics during our travel?"

"Uh… I don't know if I should answer that." I got out.

"It matters not to me." she replied. "All I know is I needed a companion… and it would be you, little one."

"Little one…" I repeated. "You know there's a word in my native language for little brother."

"Hm?" she got out. "And what would it be?"

"Otouto." I blushed a bit.

"I see…" she nodded lightly. "Forgive me, little one. I am still not used to being a big sister, considering that I am the youngest in my family…"

"Oh…"

"But… if it makes you happy, then I shall get used to calling you by that title… Otoh-to." she said, with slight difficulty.

*BANG!*

Uguuuuu…! What is this feeling?! It sounds so cute when she says that!

"What's this?" Nee-san got out. "Your heart beats in excitement now… is it because of what I called you just now? Otoh-to, was it?"

*BANG!*

Gah, not again! Even if she pronounced it incorrectly, I just can't help but cringe in excitement! If this keeps up, I might ended up having a good heart attack!

"You are a strange one." she commented. "Should I stick with calling you little one… or this otoh-to?"

*BANG!*

"No, stick with otouto! Please, stick with that!" I begged. I think I'm going to faint if she's calling me-

"Very well. From here on out, I shall refer to you as… my otoh-to."

*BANG!*

And I fainted right then and there.

"Hm?" she got out, looking at me and noticed I smiled during my faint. "It would seem like he fainted. He would awake soon enough…" she smiled, resting back to her seat. "A funny feeling, having a little brother of my own. I will try my best to get used to being his big sister… for my otoh-to's sake."

* * *

 **TWF:** A~nd, he's out cold. Even though she didn't pronounced it correctly.

 **Fen:** Yep. I swear, for some reason, I was almost tempted to-

 **TWF:** ***slaps Fen-kun*** Get your brain out of the gutter, you birdbrain! 8O

 **Fen:** Sorry… but you gotta admit Karla _is_ a beauty.

 **TWF:** And a cool-headed one, at its best.

 **Fen:** Anyways, we'll see you next chapter, everyone!

 **TWF:** Later! ***waved Spongebooble's hand***


	13. Blade (K) 3

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another CoM!

 **TWF:** Really? ***eating honey inside a jar*** What's it about, this time?

 **Fen:** Let's just I'm feeling lucky today. Because Blade (Kurogasa) is playing poker! For charity of course.

 **TWF:** For charity? Or is it that he's being dragged there by a certain someone? o.o;

 **Fen:** Little bit of both actually. He's feeling generous given that he's a rich actor already and decides to give away some money into the pot.

 **TWF:** Until a certain Valkyrie comes into play… lol

 **Fen:** And Swordmaster…

 **TWF:** Anyways, let's get this story started and see where it leads!

* * *

Blade (Kurogasa) Gaiden 3: Luck of the Draw

"Ah, this grand hotel truly fits my taste!" L'Arachel said proudly, looking around her surroundings while her kids, 8-year-old Maximus and six-year-old Themis, are currently keeping my son company, with Metis also with him as well. "I would definitely enjoying this family time over here!"

"L'Arachel, the only reason you're here is because you're bored." Innes sighed. "And remind me why you're here again, King Joshua?"

"Because our friend here got invited for a poker match." Joshua grinned. "How could I not pass that up?"

"Oh, Joshua…" Natasha sighed. "Kurogasa originally came here because of a movie promotion he needed to do here… isn't that right, Kurogasa?"

"Yeah. But I'm feeling generous enough to put money into the pot for the tournament." I said. "The winner does give it all away for a charity of their choosing."

"Brother dearest, I know your intentions are sincere, but gambling is still a sin!" L'Arachel snapped at me. "And as a believer of Light, I cannot tolerate it!"

"Then… what do you propose?" Innes deadpanned, looking at his wife.

"Isn't it obvious? I will also participate in it as well!" she decided, making Joshua flinch for some reason.

"Isn't that being hypocritical?" I sweat dropped.

"I am a woman on a mission, Kurogasa!" L'Arachel said, strutting her chest up. "Mark my words! I'll make sure these people learn their place as gambling is not good for them, even if it _is_ for a good cause!"

"If only Eirika was here, she would definitely stopped L'Arachel from doing so…" Natasha noted.

"But unfortunately, her schedule is full and Amber had to tag along with her." I said. "That's why I had to take care of her kids and Lyon…"

"Lyon, lookie, lookie! A cricket!" Kizuna perked up, showing her milk-brother. This caused Lyon to squeak and and be scared all of the sudden.

"Onee-chan! Lyon-chan is afraid of bugs, remember?!" Sasha exclaimed, hugging her little brother.

"Remind me again where's Storm when we need him?" Innes groaned.

"He's working…" I groaned. "And he can't be here at Vegas. So, I'm the only one who is free right now. Besides, I can't just leave Lyon on his own. He'd be crying to no end…"

"You're too soft, Kurogasa." Innes said sternly. "I don't know why Eirika taking a liking on you in the first place. And so does my sister."

"I may be soft, but I'm a darn good father." I replied evenly.

"But your kid needs to be brave. You do realize that one day he's gonna inherit your belt right? Especially since its bug-themed." Joshua pointed out.

"Ugh… don't remind me." I sighed. "I prefer Lyon to live a normal life…"

"Well now, since the tournament is tonight, let's get into our room and head to a mall nearby!" L'Arachel perked up. "There's so many shops I want to empty out! Oh, bellboy!"

"I believe we can spend some time with our children…" Natasha noted. "I hear there's an indoor theme park for children."

"You go there, lass." Joshua grinned, stretching himself up. "I wanna test my luck with Lady Luck today. I'll be at that casino over there, since it's been a while since I let loose of my gambling habit."

"You will do no such thing!" L'Arachel huffed.

*BONK!*

"Ow!"

"You are going shopping with me! And carrying everything too!"

"..." Joshua looked at L'Arachel for a moment. Looking at Innes, he said, "You're on your own."

"What?" Innes blinked, being caught off-guard from his sudden comment before he quickly took off. "Hey, Joshua! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh dear…" Natasha muttered, as Innes immediately followed Joshua angrily from that last comment.

"Oh, the two are already headed off elsewhere." L'Arachel pouted. Turning to me, she said, "Well, I guess you're my assistant for today, brother dearest!"

"Hey Natasha, can I help with the kids?" I asked, ignoring her.

"Don't ignore me!" L'Arachel huffed, stomping her foot.

"Kurogasa, I can take care of them in your place." she replied. "At least, until your wife arrived after she finished her shooting for the magazine via Portal."

"So, you're stuck with me! Let's get along, Kurogasa!" L'Arachel perked up, dragging me away elsewhere.

"L'Arachel, let me go! I didn't agree to this!" I exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Lyon exclaimed, getting teary as I am separated from him.

"Don't worry, Lyon. I'm sure your father would be fine." Natasha comforted my son motherly. "Come now, let us head up to our room and change your clothing."

"If you're not comfortable being in the crowd, there's always the swimming pool over here!" Themis assured my son.

"Yeah! Swimming is always fun!" Kizuna perked up.

"What do you think?" Metis asked him. "Do you want to go for a swim, Lyon?"

"…" Lyon was silent, nodding silently.

"Very well. We can go to the theme park when your mother is here." Natasha comforts him. "Let us be on our way, shall we?"

* * *

"Too… much… stuff…" I groaned as I was literally carrying twenty boxes stacked on top of each other and L'Arachel was only carrying her purse. "Sometimes I don't really like you!"

"Oh, hogwash!" L'Arachel exclaimed. "Dolza never complains about it! And that's only a small portion of what he usually carried!"

"Are you serious?!" I gawked as I felt the tower of boxes shifting ominously.

"Yes. Dolza would carry fives time of what you're carrying and he's still laughing like a jolly man would laugh!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I cried out before I slipped and fell, making the tower of boxes fall on me too. "Whooooooooa! Oho!"

"Goodness, what's wrong with you!" L'Arachel huffed. "We're already back at the hotel and you've already collapsed like a rugged cloth! I thought you're still strong, like in the warring days?"

"What's wrong with _you_ buying all this crap?!" I snapped comically.

"Those are necessary for women such as myself!" she countered back. "Would you complain the same thing to your wife when she had to bring back her own stuff, hm? And it's kimonos, no less!"

"That's different!" I countered. "She's my wife! But with you, you're impossible!"

"Goodness, I don't know why Lady Eirika is taking a liking to you in the first place…" L'Arachel sighed. Looking at her wristwatch, she gasped. "Oh no! We're late for your charity tournament!"

"No thanks to you!" I grumbled.

"How rude! Pointing fingers towards a noble lady, such as I!" she exclaimed. "Where are your manners, Kurogasa?"

"Hey, I'm royalty too, thanks to marrying Eirika, so nyeh~!" I stuck my tongue out, while pulling my bottom eyelid down.

"Ugh, honestly! Tana must have rubbed her childishness on you!" she groaned before leaving me behind with her stacks of boxes.

"Hey! Get back here! You're carrying this stuff not me!" I snapped. "Dooooooh, you there, bellboy! Help me out send this to our room! I'll give you a hefty tip for your trouble!"

* * *

After that hectic confrontation, the tournament happened and why am I not surprised? Both L'Arachel and Joshua also joined in. Joshua piled up the pot with the money he earned and L'Arachel had no problem putting one of her diamonds in it, much to the confusion of the host.

He can't say anything about it, since she actually donated something that is precious and expensive.

"I can't believe this sudden turn of events…" I groaned.

"Oh, come now!" L'Arachel huffed, patting my back happily. "I'm here to ensure to give these people justice!"

"Right… justice…" I deadpanned.

"Justice… huh?" Joshua said, his left eyebrow twitching a bit. "Why am I not surprised Innes didn't stop you from entering this tournament?"

"Whatever do you mean?" L'Arachel asked innocently.

"You and your dumb luck has been the bane of our rivalry!" Joshua snapped. "And I'm putting an end to it! Kurogasa, let's you and I team up!"

"Oh, how rude!" L'Arachel huffed again. "It is not dumb luck, King Joshua! It is the goddess' blessing upon my victory over your cheating methods!"

"I don't buy it, lass…" he groaned.

"Uh…" the host got out. "Can we… start already?"

"Oh, I apologize. Let's start shall we? Ohohohohohohohoho!" She laughed like the princess she is.

"Now I know how Rennac feels…" I whispered to Joshua.

"You should know how _I_ feel when I've been completely defeated by her, even if I cheat just a bit…" he whispered back.

* * *

"How is it, Lyon? Is it good?" Eirika asked her son at the buffet, as Lyon nibbled on his crab meat.

"…it's good, Mommy…" Lyon replied back.

"Good thing we're able to finish our work on time, huh, Eirika?" Amber sighed in relief, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes." Eirika sighed. "I was worried if Kurogasa can't take care of Lyon all by himself…"

"Hey no worries! This is Kuro we're talking about! I think he would've been fine without us!" Amber chirped.

"O~hohohohohohohohoho!"

"Hm?" Innes got out, recognizing the laugh. "Looks like it's already over."

"What's already over?" Storm looked at him, as her kids rushed towards L'Arachel.

"Mother!" both Maximus and Themis hugged her happily.

"Oh, my darling little children! Your mother has returned with triumph!" L'Arachel bragged.

"How could this be…?" Joshua and I slumped with our heads hung down as we walked towards them.

"Anata?" Eirika blinked.

"Joshua? What's the matter?" Natasha asked.

"I had just the right hand…" Joshua muttered.

"But how in the world did she get a Royal Straight Flush at the very critical moment?!" I gritted my teeth. "And they were Spades too!" I added, clenching my fist tightly.

"Like I said, the Goddess' blessings are upon me!" L'Arachel said proudly.

"THAT'S BS AND YOU KNOW IT!" Joshua and I shouted.

"Goodness, I don't know why you two act so childish…" L'Arachel sighed disappointedly. "At the very least, those people would learn not to gamble anymore, even though I find it to be interesting to play in order to punish them within my judgment!"

"YOU HYPOCRITICAL WOMAN!" Joshua and I yelled again.

"I'm… not going to ask what just happened." Amber sweat dropped.

* * *

"Anata, it is only a game." Eirika said, putting a blanket over the sleeping Lyon next to our bedside. "You shouldn't be worried about it too much."

"I know…" I sighed heavily. "That L'Arachel just gets on my nerves sometimes. I don't know what Innes sees in her…"

"But at least you're able to spend some time with Lyon." she assured me, getting on the bed while massaging my shoulders gently. "And I heard from Natasha he didn't cry today while the children are having fun at the swimming pool. That puts me at ease… though, I do not understand why you weren't there for him today… where have you been earlier noon today while I am at work?"

"L'Arachel dragged into one of her shopping sprees…" I sighed.

"I… see." she trailed off.

"Oh, by the way." I suddenly recalled, presenting a gift towards my wife. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh, anata. You remembered my birthday." she smiled, accepting the gift as she looked at the contents and saw a beautiful necklace and a handmade postcard made by Lyon. "It's beautiful…" she said, looking at the said necklace.

"Here. Let me put it on ya." I offered as I took the necklace and she turned her neck around before I placed it around her neck. "It looks beautiful on you. And it fits well with your mother's sleeping dress."

"Thank you…" she blushed a bit. She looked at the postcard in hand and she could only smile while looking at the content. "How adorable… our son made it just for me…"

"Yeah. He missed you while you were at work today, so Lyon and I made it together."

"How thoughtful of you, anata." she smiled, as both of us shared a gentle kiss together. "Thank you for this wonderful gift. I'll be sure to return the favor for both of your birthdays."

"I look forward to it." I smiled back, as I playfully pushed her down onto the bed.

"Oh my… anata, how brave of you…" she smiled playfully, as I looked at her while I'm on top.

"You know me too well." I smiled. "I wonder what it's like when we go at it while you have that necklace on you."

"Dear me, you just can't hold your urges, can you?" she blushed slightly.

"Hey, it's been awhile since we've done it together since both of us are busy with work. I wanna take this opportunity to rekindle our love together."

"I see…" she smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Very well. As your wife, it is my duty to fulfill my husband's need. Even I… had an urge to do it as well, anata…" she added, blushing a little bit redder than before. "B-But, we should keep our voice down. Lyon is asleep and he's next to us…"

"No promises…" I teased.

"Anata!" she pouted, patting my chest lightly.

"Okay okay, we'll keep it down." I placated. "Now c'mere." I said before I leaned down and kissed her senseless.

* * *

 **TWF:** Wow… L'Arachel's luck sure is something. Just like in her support with Joshua. o.o

 **Fen:** Yeah… no kidding. -_-

 **TWF:** Damn, that's all I can say for this chapter.

 **Fen:** That too. We'll see you on the next one everyone!


	14. Blade (L) 4

**Fen:** Hey guys, it's time for another CoM!

 **TWF:** Does it involves gun, this time? :D ***dressed up as Rambo***

 **Fen:** No…

 **TWF:** Awww, you're no fun.

 **Fen:** After what you did in the last Agito chapter, I'm not taking any chances… -_-

 **TWF:** Fine~! ***quickly raised the curtain and lowered it down, now back in casual outfit*** So, what's the memory we wanna talk about?

 **Fen:** Well, it's Lyon again and this time… he needs an emblem.

 **TWF:** …Fire Emblem?

 **Fen:** No, a family crest emblem.

 **TWF:** Oh… let's see how it goes, then.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Blade (Lyon) Gaiden 4: Royal Emblem

"A royal crest?" I asked.

"Yes, Lyon. _Our_ own family crest." Mei-chan nodded.

"Not that I mind, but… why?"

"It is a mandatory matter for a new royal family that has been married, Lyon." she explained, looking at the twin's cradle as our kids were sleeping. "You and I haven't got our own crest for nearly two years now. And since we need to have one for the sake of our country, we need to have it. I do not want to use my Father's crest, as he is no longer on the throne."

"I see…" I got out.

"Can there be rabbits on it?! Yukina woves wabbits!" Yukina perked, as she's currently with us in Jehanna's master bedroom, where once Mei-chan's parents slept together. Now, her parents are living with my parents, living in tranquility in their own big room within the Manor. Both of my parents-in-law didn't mind at all, as they really wanted to be away from the paperwork now and start spending some time together. And they did have a wonderful time together, as my Mother-in-law are able to spend some more time together with Melissa-sensei and Father-in-law would always be able to tease Father in his cardshop.

"Um…" I blinked with a sweat drop.

"Yukina weally woves rabbit, Onii-chan!" Yukina chirped, before looking at Mei-chan. "Right, Onee-chan?"

"Yukina, having a rabbit emblem is suitable for you, but I don't think it would fit with our custom." she consoled sisterly.

"Awwwww…" Yukina pouted cutely.

"Maybe we should ask our parents, Lyon?" Mei-chan suggested. "They were in the same situation like us before."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"A royal crest?" Mother and Father asked.

"Hai…" I nodded. "We were hoping you had some ideas."

"Hm…" Father pondered, thinking deeply.

"Kurogasa, why don't you use the crest that you've kept in your closet for so long?" Mother-in-law suggested, playing with her granddaughter in her lap.

"Aye, she's right." Father-in-law nodded, as my son is sucking on his finger cutely. "It's not like both of you are using it anyways. You two barely did any royal jobs, other than Ephraim and Innes."

"Well… that's true." Father pondered.

"You never used your crest, Father?" I asked a bit surprised.

"No, almost never." he said.

"Your Father and I have to create an emblem for him, so that he would be absorbed into royalty, Lyon." Mother informed, as she was combing Kyoshiro's head sleeping on her lap.

"I'll go get that emblem… if it's still there…" Father said, getting up from his seat and goes to his room.

"What made you decide to not use the crest Mother?" I asked.

"Because I have been accustomed to this modern way of living with your father, the only time our crest was needed is whenever Ephraim or Tana requires a second opinion. And as a former princess of Renais, I still have the rights to know of it."

"Oh…" I got out.

"Why not use our own emblem, lass?" Father-in-law asked Mei-chan.

"Father, the emblem we currently have represents you and Mother." she answered. "You are no longer ruling Jehanna. Lyon and I are. We needed something that represents _us_."

"Such clever lass I have." Father-in-law grinned. "You're lucky you got her as your wife, lad!"

"Yesh! Onee-chan is niceties to Yukina!" Yukina perked up, leaving Mei-chan blushing a bit while my face is nearly as red as a tomato.

"Found it!" Father called out as he came back to the living room with a roll of paper in hand. "Alright, here it is. Check it out and tell me what you think."

As Father spreads out the paper on it and putting the stamp to the side, I can see how clear the picture was. It's just a simple combination of two shapes: a spade and a crescent moon around it. "Ah, it brings back memories, anata…" Mother sighed wistfully

"Mommy, what's this?" Yukina looked at it.

"This is our family emblem." Father smiled a bit. "Back in the day, when your Mother and Uncle Ephraim had their Solar and Lunar Bracelets react to the Sacred Stone, their armors changed and this family emblem was on your mother's armor."

"I can remember like it was yesterday…" Mother sighed, as she starts to recall the memories to both of us.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK - Years ago***

" _A royal emblem?" Kurogasa blinked, looking at Eirika._

" _Yes, anata. We need to have one to represents us." she said._

" _But… we're not ruling Renais. Your brother is." he said, confused._

" _Oh, you silly willy!" Tana chirped. "That's true, but in order for you to be a part of a royal family, you must have one! B'sides, you're married to the most beautiful girl, next to me, in Magvel!"_

" _Tana, please, you don't have to exaggerate about that!" Eirika blushed. "We're just married six months ago…"_

" _Well, you heard her, brother-in-law." Ephraim chuckled. "Better get to work. I know it's going to be troublesome, but it's one of our kingdom's iron clad rules. Those who are married to royalty must have an emblem to represent themselves and the family of the royalty would approve of it."_

" _You two better think of something good~!" Tana chirped._

" _Actually… I think I already have an idea." Kurogasa said._

" _You do?" Eirika looked at her newlywed husband._

" _Yep. Remember when your Lunar Bracelet reacted to the Sacred Stone and changed your armor? There was a symbol on there. A crescent moon with the spade in it."_

" _But even I can draw it!" Tana added. "Why don't you two draw something that not even they could replicate?"_

" _Tana, we can't force them to do other things they're not familiar with." Ephraim reminded his wife. Looking back at Kurogasa, he added, "It's their decision. And we have to respect their wish."_

" _Mmmmmmmmmm…" Tana pouted with her cheeks puffed up._

" _Brother…" Eirika said in awe._

" _It may be just a simple emblem consisting of two different shapes, but to these two, it has a lot of meaning to it. A unification between their marriage." Ephraim explained to her more._

" _Not to mention, the unification of our two worlds." Kurogasa added._

" _If you have already decided, then I can get the papers and get started with the process." Ephraim suggested._

" _Isn't this great, Kuro?" Tana chirped, happily hugging me. "You're finally royalty!"_

" _Tana, that's my husband you're hugging." Eirika pouted cutely._

" _Jealous already?" Tana teased. "Oh, Kuro doesn't mind at all! He's my brother-in-law, after all! Tee hee!"_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"And after that, your uncle has declared this emblem now a part of Renais." Father ended his tale.

"But…" Mother continued. "That was 27 years ago. We've only used this emblem for only a year after its creation and after that, it remained in our closet for the remainder of the years. We've actually thought of putting it away, until Metis pointed out the family crest."

"That's why…" Father said, now pushing the family royal stamp to Mei-chan and I. "…it's yours now, Lyon."

"Father… I… I don't know what to say…"

"Well thank you, for one." He chuckled. "If you haven't asked for it, maybe this family emblem would just collect dust and your mom would probably just throw it away."

"Anata!" Mother blushed. "That's uncalled for!"

"Like the time when you tried to throw away my Kamen Rider Nero collection?"

"It was collecting dust! And I can't stand dust, too!" she blushed heavier. "Because of that, Amber nearly canceled one of the appointments due to my constant sneezing in our prime days!"

"Your parents… are quite interesting, Lyon." Mei-chan smiled, seeing Mother defended herself, Father continues to tease her, in which Mother tends to look cute when she's flustered while Mei-chan's parents could only hold their laughter to themselves while still playing with their grandkids.

"Yeah… not to mention dysfunctional… in a good way." I sweat dropped.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Yukina tugged Mei-chan's hand happily. "We see Mr. Bunny with wots and wots of babies!"

"Oh, yes. Of course. It's their feeding time, yes?" Mei-chan smiled, as Yukina dragged her happily.

"Didn't you tell your little sister that 'he' is actually a 'she', lad?" Father-in-law teased.

"I found out that it's best to not argue with Yukina and just go with it." I sweat dropped larger.

"And not to mention it was already pregnant, as well…" Mother-in-law added. "Now you have nearly 7 healthy little rabbits in your little sister's pen."

"Yeah… I just hope the population doesn't go out of control…" I sighed again before going over to Mei-chan and Yukina to feed the rabbits. Well… at least the emblem will make use of itself from now on. And Yukina would not know we used those extra rabbits for dinner sometimes. Best to keep it within seven than go beyond the limit. I'm sure she'll understand when she grows up.

* * *

 **Fen:** Those poor poor rabbits… good grief.

 **TWF:** Hey at least the got a good source of protein! Rabbit meat is more lean and delicious than normal beef or chicken! :D

 **Fen:** Yeah but still… if Yukina finds out, she'll hate her family for the rest of her life… -_-

 **TWF:** Or she'll understand as she grows up. Besides, look at our GX version of Yukina. She's such a total sweetheart!

 **Fen:** Well true… just don't get her in the happy angry mood.

 **TWF:** I'm sure this Yukina's case would be similar to Louise's in Kiva. She started off being a hyperactive kid towards her beloved grandpa, right? And as time goes by she'll be more mellow.

 **Fen:** Touché. Anyways, we'll see ya next chapter.


	15. Kiva 7

**Fen:** Hey guys! It's that time again, for another CoM!

 **TWF:** Now, where did I put my glasses? ***looking around, as the Macho Man glasses were hung at the back of my pants*** Hey, dude! You've seen my glasses? It's black, pretty slim and it writes "OHHHHHH! YEAAAAAH!" on it.

 **Fen:** Behind your butt… -_-

 **TWF:** My butt? ***picks the glasses up*** When did it get there?

Fen: Gee, I don't know…

 **TWF:** ...have you been wearing them without me noticing? :O

 **Fen:** No. And by the way, I'm much more of an Attitude Era guy.

 **TWF:** …Santino Marella? XDD

 **Fen:** HELL NO! I'm talking about the greats, like-

 **TWF:** JOHN CENA~! XDD

 **Fen:** OKAY THAT'S IT! ***Grabs Fang and does Rock Bottom***

 **TWF: *Quickly counters it into a crippler cross-face*** HAH! GOT YOU!

 **Fen: *quickly counters that with a figure-4.*** WOOOOOO!

 **TWF:** Oh, while we're having fun with taunting on one another and… ***looking at the arm that Fen-kun left behind*** …where did this arm come from?

 **Fen:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM!

 **TWF:** Hey, you're the one that suddenly went for figure-4 while I've already secured the crossface! Anyways, I'm gonna fix his arm with some superglue while you guys enjoy this long chapter. And btw, I did _not_ add any japanese words. Blame it all on Fen-kun!

 **Fen:** Why is everything blamed on me… T_T

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

 **Kiva Gaiden 7: Wedding Anniversary Gone Wrong... Almost**

Morning slowly approached the castle, as light got through between the curtains, and the rays shined on my eyes. I winced before slowly opening them and the very first thing I noticed was Cordelia sleeping next to me… without clothes. Yep. Cordelia and I had another great night. It just never gets old when it comes to her and I rekindling our love.

With a gentle smile on my face, I poked my wife's cheek gently, making Cordelia slowly wake up. "Morning, sleepyhead." I teased.

"And a good morning to you too." Cordelia smiled gently before kissing me.

"Guess what? Happy Wedding Anniversary."

"Oh, you remembered." she smiled gently. "I was afraid I'm the one to say that to you, like last year."

"Not this time around." I chuckled. "I'm not going senile just yet."

"We are turning 50 in a few years." she reminded. "So, I expected you might forget several important days."

"With our family? No way." I waved off. "This year, I got something different for this year's honeymoon."

"Oh? You've prepared something? How rare of you, Kurogasa." she teased. "I thought it would be another visit to a random Outrealm, like you always do."

"Nope. For our anniversary, we're going to Hoshido."

"Hoshido?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Apparently, Queen Mikoto requested our appearance to be there for the economy treaty."

"So… it's work-related, then…" she pouted.

"Not really." I waved off. "The treaty is within the next month. Before that, you and I are going to spend lots of time together for that whole month."

"It sounds wonderful." she added. "But still, our anniversary has to relate to work…"

"It's fine. We can still have fun before then." I assured. "And we better enjoy being in our 40's while we can. I'm still not ready for those wrinkles to set in."

"Truly? Then, do the wrinkles on your faint abs count?" she teased, poking my lean stomach, where my six-packs once were.

"Hey, at least our faces are still pristine, even though there are still some gray hair here and there…" I mumbled.

"Then, why are you still dying your hair brown?" she giggled, hitting my soft spot again. "I've noticed you asking for Miriel and Ricken's help to come up with a concoction for your hair. You really are a worrywort, my old bat."

"Is there anything wrong with wanting to die while looking young?" I blushed.

"At least I'm proud of the silver strides in _my_ hair." she smiled before holding her giggle. "It shows maturity. Unlike a certain blushing Fangire."

"Oi!"

"Come now, we should prepare our clothes for the whole trip. I can't wait to spend time with you, my love."

"Yeah, so am I." I smiled, as both of us shared a gentle kiss together.

* * *

The next day…

*ROAAAARRRRR*

That is the sound of Castle Doran soaring through the sky, flying across the continent sea. "Wa~h, the sea looks beautiful!" Ramon chirped happily, looking at the view before them.

"Sun… set." Riki noted, as we've continued soaring through the sea.

"The land of Hoshido is close. We should let them know." Jiro noted, as he entered back into Castle Doran.

"And checkmate." Cordelia declared, placing her Queen piece near my King. We're waiting at the main hall, with a table with a tray of tea for both of us. "I win again, Kurogasa."

"Is it just me or do you always want your Queen to be next to my King? Not that I mind." I said.

"Why? Does it bother you?" she teased, keeping her serene smile. "Just so you know, like this Queen piece here, we're the ones that is in charge of the castle. The king only sits on the throne and does nothing." she giggled.

"Hey, I'm not lazy!" I whined. "I just… don't have time to get around much…"

She giggled a bit. "Yes, and if it wasn't for Severa keeping you in check, you might have slept on the job, too."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…" I pouted.

"Now, pay up." she smiled, as I reluctantly took off my other sock on my feet. Oh, just so you know, whoever loses the game of chess, the loser has to strip a part of their clothes. And so far, all I have left is my undershirt and pants, while Cordelia nearly has all of her clothes, except for her favorite coat. She playfully unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse to keep me off guard, too. _Especially_ when she leans down for her piece…

"You are so not playing fair…" I grumbled.

"All's fair in love and war, my love." she giggled. "Want to play again? If you beat me on the next one, you can ask for any piece of my clothing to be removed."

"Any piece?"

"Any piece."she said playfully. "But, I'm certain that would be impossible."

"Well in that case…"

"Kurogasa-sama, we are approaching Hoshi- am I interrupting?"

"Huh? Gah, Jiro! Um…" I panicked as I gathered my clothes. "Sorry, this is uh…"

"Ah, so you're losing." Jiro understood. "Well played, Cordelia."

"Yes. I was having difficulty when he first introduced me to this game. But now, not so much." she added. "And it's good to see him being defenseless, like this."

"Oi!"

"And I think you look rather ravishing in your current attire, Kurogasa." she commented, making me blush.

"Well anyways, We are nearing Hoshido. Please… dress appropriately." Jiro said before walking away.

"You know this isn't over." Cordelia giggled.

"Yeah, yeah…" I waved off.

* * *

As Castle Doran landed on the pier, where there was an open spot for it to land, the people of Hoshido panicked a bit, as they've never seen such a thing before. Castle Doran lowered her head, spitting out an orb. When the orb touched the ground, it disappeared and Cordelia and I stood right in front of it. "So… this is Hoshido." she said.

"Yes and oh my gosh, it's so Japanese!" I said really excited. The castle, the food stands, the kabuki masks! The kimonos and samurai armor! Even the katanas! All of it is so Japanese! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel right at home already!

"Um… anata?" Cordelia blinked. "We're getting odd looks."

"Huh?" I blinked, as the people were looking at us in fear.

"And the soldiers are approaching us." she added, as the guards in their imperial clothing approached us in rows of two, and the commander glared at us, pointing their Naginatas.

 _"Who are you? And what is your business?"_ he asked.

 _"C-Chotto matte kudasai! I'm Kurogasa, King of Plegia!"_ I exclaimed. _"I'm here to see Queen Mikoto!"_

 _"Queen Mikoto? What is your relationship with her?!"_ the Soldier exclaimed, making me panic more.

 _"Stand down commander."_ A new voice said as a kunoichi appeared. She was beautiful and mature as she had long dark brown hair with her bangs combed over the right side of her face; her right eye was obscured by the fringe. The remainder of her lengthy tresses are pulled back by a pale lavender ribbon. It complimented her reddish-purple dress that closed low on her back with cut outs that revealed her legs and the metal guards strapped to her thighs with scarlet rope. The protective material matched that of the one covering her stomach; just below her large… bust. A yellow scarf that flowed behind her covered her shoulders and the tops of her detached sleeves with dark metal gauntlets. These are the same that covered her lower legs, just above her sandals strapped to her feet, with the same red ribbon tied about them to keep them in place. _"They're our guests and must be treated as such."_

 _"Hai, Kagero-taicho!"_ the Soldier reacted, saluting her.

"Hm? Who is that?" Cordelia pondered, as I couldn't help but to look at this beautiful kunoichi. "Kurogasa!"

 ***PINCH!***

"Ite! Sorry! Sorry!" I got out.

"Heavens, why are you so easily distracted with women with… with… large busts?!" Cordelia pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, being overprotective of her awareness. "I thought mine was… perfect, for you!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I apologized.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" she pouted. "I should really keep an eye on you. Who knows what would happen if you are around them?"

Great, now Cordelia's keeping close attention to what I do now…

 _"Excuse me."_ the kunoichi said, getting our attention. _"You are King Kurogasa and Queen Cordelia of Plegia, correct?"_

 _"Hai…"_ Cordelia got out.

 _"We're here for the signing of the economy treaty."_ I added.

 _"I see. My name is Kagero, pleased to meet you."_ She bowed. _"I will personally escort you to Queen Mikoto. She's been expecting you."_

 _"M-Mochiron."_ I laughed sheepishly. _"Please lead the way, Kagero-san."_ the kunoichi nodded before turning around to leave with Cordelia and I following and the soldiers following us.

* * *

We were walking through the capital city and I was taking in the sights of the plaza. As I said, there were many food stands that had food akin to Japanese cuisine, kabuki masks that were on sale, and people wearing kimonos! And the houses and buildings were Japanese-esque like too! This is all so surreal! I feel like I'm back home in my old world!

There were even some people murmuring about us.

 _"Who are they?"_

 _"That must be the King and Queen of Plegia."_

 _"I heard they even speak our language."_

 _"But isn't their treaty meeting taking place next month?"_

 _"Something urgent must have happened…"_

 _"The people are still suspicious around us, anata."_ she told me.

 _"Let them talk. We're on vacation anyways."_ I said.

 _"But with Castle Doran landing on the beach? Wouldn't it make things more suspicious? This is their first time witnessing a dragon made out of a building…"_

 _"There's no other space for Castle Doran to… park, so-to-speak."_ I said sheepishly.

 _"So, how long have you two been married?"_ Kagero asked us, looking over her shoulder with a slight smile.

 _"For quite a while."_ I said. _"In fact, the two of us are also here to celebrate our wedding anniversary for the whole month."_

 _"A wedding anniversary. How lovely."_ she said. _"Hoshido is once known as the city of paradise. Here, you may enjoy experiencing how we Hoshidans live, compared to your kingdom."_

 _"Actually… back where I grew up, my old country… was strangely similar to this."_ I said.

 _"Hm?"_ Hoshido paused her tracks, looking at me. _"I don't understand."_

 _"Doesn't Chon'sin resemble your old home, Kurogasa?"_ Cordelia looked at me. _"Your grandfather is the founder of the kingdom, after all…"_

 _"I know, but seeing Hoshido now, it's… more accurate. I feel right at home. As if I'm back in Japan."_

 _"Japan? What is this kingdom you speak of?"_ Kagero looked at me. _"Are you saying there is another kingdom lives in tranquility, much like Hoshido?"_

 _"Hai. My old country Japan is much like Hoshido."_ I nodded. _"Granted, there were some civil wars in the past because of warlords fighting for territory, but other than that, it is now a country of peace."_

 _"Your tale does intrigue me, but for now, I must perform my duty."_ Kagero said, as she continued to escort us to the big castle.

* * *

 _"Pass 'em around, boys! This's the best ale we can get from Plegia!" the captain told the sailors, as they passed down the barrels and crates to the pier. As they continued to transfer one crate after another, one of the barrels started to shake, tilting back and forth before it eventually landed on the side._

 _*CRASH!*_

 _There was a loud kick as the bottom of the barrel and a Rat Fangire slowly crawled out from it._

 **"Ah~ much better!"** _the Rat Fangire stretched out its arms and legs to loosen up._ **"Being separated from my family in order to spread across a foreign land that soon becomes a new breeding ground for us Fangires! That King and Queen better not show up in this place, or else, our plan to create our kingdom will never come true!"**

 _"Hey, cap'n! There's a strange lookin' drunkard over there!" one of the sailors got out, striking its nerves._

 _"Oy, boy! This place ain't for kids like you!" the captain snapped._

 **"Drunkard?! Boy?! How dare you cattles calling me such titles?!"** _it snapped, as a pair of glass fangs pierced on one of the sailors, sucking his life out._ **"Soon, all of you shall bow down before the new King of this kingdom!"**

* * *

 _"Oh, King Kurogasa. Queen Cordelia. This is a pleasant surprise_ _…_ _"_ Queen Mikoto expressed, slightly shocked.

 _"Hisashiburi dana…"_ I bowed. _"I know our signing of the treaty is not until next month, but I thought of taking Cordelia with me for some quality time while we celebrate our wedding anniversary."_

 _"It's a honeymoon for both of you, correct?"_

 _"Yes."_ Cordelia replied.

 _"I'm certain both of you shall enjoy yourselves staying here for the month. I shall ask to prepare a room in this castle for both of you to stay."_ she offered.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." I thanked.

 _"Queen Mikoto, are these two the ones that you've spoken of?"_ a man asked her. He was a man in his 30's with dark grey hair that was messy and tied in a short ponytail while wearing glasses. He wore a grey kimono over his black chest samurai armor with leggings and some sort of shoulder cape held together by large buttons that resemble some sort of emblem.

 _"Hai Yukimura. This is King Kurogasa and Queen Cordelia of Plegia. They are to stay for a month for their wedding anniversary and they will sign the treaty after that."_ Queen Mikoto said.

 _"That explains the servant's rush of preparations…"_ a young man said, standing next to her advisor. _"…but how do the two explain the dragon's appearance at the beach?"_

The man in question was in 20's. Who was tall with dark, yet confident, eyes and broad shoulders that hold up his scarlet and gold armor. His bright red headpiece framed his countenance and keeps his long brown mane, save for two strands, out of his face. His entire form is decorated in the glimmering red armor save for his white pants that billow out at the beginnings of his boots and the coat that flares out about his intimidating posture.

 _"Yes, its appearance does seem to surprise the citizens, but it somehow piques my curiosity. I've never seen such a dragon before."_ Yukimura explained.

 _"Ehehe… gomen ne,"_ I laughed sheepishly with a sweat drop, rubbing the back of my head. _"We had no other place for Castle Doran to land. I hope you don't mind, Queen Mikoto."_

 _"You have experienced it yourself, yes? How Castle Doran is very harmless and such a reserved dragon?"_ Cordelia added.

 _"Yes, I know."_ Queen Mikoto added. _"She is property of Kiva, after all."_

 _"Haha-ue, are you certain about this?"_

 _"Yes. I trust them, as much as their generosity during my visit in Plegia."_ Queen Mikoto assured her son. _"Oh, my apologies, King Kurogasa and Queen Cordelia, this is my son, Ryoma. He's the eldest of five siblings, crowned prince of Hoshido and heir to the throne."_

 _"Naruhodo."_ I nodded before turning to Ryoma and bowed to him. _"It's nice to meet you."_

 _"The pleasure is mine."_ he replied.

 _"Haha-ue, who are these people?"_ a female voice asked. Approaching them were four more people. The first was a young woman whose short red hair does little to hide the way her scorched brown gaze. Her white, gold and teal shoulder pieces were clasped to her arms just above her gloved hands and wrist guards. It was the only armor she wore while the rest of her lithe frame was decorated in a simple white and muted crimson dress with blue-green ties where the colors meet while brown boots cover all the way up past her knees.

 _"There seems to be a commotion at the beach."_ a man's voice got out. This young man was a bit younger as deep blue armor fell about the front and the sides of his dark pants. A red cord was tied at the shoulders of his white top with a collar that flared up to the sides of his face. Additionally the high collar that stretched up towards his jaw is a similar color to his armor and darker than the remainder of his blue jacket. He wears moccasin-esque shoes that have a red cord, much like the ones on his clothing, on the boot portion that reaches up to his knees. Where they begin is where the pelt with the thick fur trim that's attached to his waist ends.

 _"T-The dragon does l-look scary, Kaa-sama..."_ the youngest princess said. She had a white and red headband, with a star on either side, resting atop her head of dark pink hair. Her petite frame donned a white sleeveless dress with leathered armor covering the dress from below her breasts to the end; all save for the very front of her dress. To match she had a high-collared white coat, with a red undertone, that settled about her. She wore simple matching sandals over her white, diagonally cut thigh-high stockings.

 _"Ah, my children."_ Queen Mikoto smiled motherly. _"Hm? Where is Aqua?"_

 _"She's at the lake on her own again."_ the young Archer replied.

 _"Hm?"_ the female Pegasus Knight said, as Cordelia looked at her upon close inspection, even placing her hands on her shoulder and arms. _"Is… something the matter?"_

 _"Iie. Nandemo nai."_ Cordelia replied. _"Seeing you reminds me of myself as a Pegasus Knight in my youth. Even your well built shoulders and good weapon arm."_

 _"A-Ah… I see."_ the Pegasus Knight smiled, feeling humble. Even though she had that tough look, she's… actually pretty mellow and kind. _"I thank you for reminding you of your old days."_

 _"King Kurogasa and Queen Cordelia, these are my other children. Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura."_ Queen Mikoto introduced.

 _"H-Hajime mashite!"_ Sakura squeaked, bowed nervously. As soon as she stood up, she noticed me looking at he for a while, making her really nervous. _"I-Is something the matter?"_

 _"We also have a young daughter, around your age."_ I said. _"And she's also a bit shy, just as you, Sakura-chan. I just couldn't help but see the resemblance."_

 _"Yes, come to think of it, she does seem to act like Yukina."_ Cordelia noticed, making Sakura more nervous and blushing slightly, too.

 _"I… I see..."_ she replied nervously, as she let out a nervous giggle. _"Tee hee!"_

 _"This… is the King and Queen of Plegia?"_ Takumi asked, as he looked at us. _"Not really convincing."_

 _"Hey!"_ I exclaimed.

 _"Takumi, manners."_ Ryoma frowned disapprovingly.

 _"Hmph…"_

 _"Please, don't worry about Takumi."_ Hinoka assured me. _"He has… issues of trusting people."_

 _"I noticed…"_ I deadpanned.

 _"But still, haha-ue. We need to resolve the issue of this Castle Doran."_ Ryoma suggested.

 _"I think we can find open land for her to rest."_ Queen Mikoto suggested.

 _"Kagero?"_ Ryoma said.

 _"Hai."_ Kagero said, appeared out of nowhere while kneeling down before him.

 _"Please tell the soldiers to secure an empty ground."_

 _"At once."_ Kagero nodded, disappearing once more.

 _"Ryoma-sama!"_ another ninja appeared next to him, kneeling in front of Ryoma. He was a young man with dark maroon hair that was combed back expect for a strand that pointed up. He had a scar going down his right eye that was closed, meaning he was blind on one eye. He wore a black ninja mask over his mouth while a blue scarf. He wore a dark maroon red sleevesless shirt with long black sleeveless and had gauntlets like Kagero's. He wore the same protective gear on his stomach but was black, and wore black ninja pants, white sock, and black shoes.

 _"Doushita, Saizo?"_ Ryoma asked.

 _"Chaos! There's a foreign matter killing the citizens and it is multiplying itself as we speak!"_ Saizo said.

 _"Nani?!"_ Ryoma got out.

 _"Is it the Nohrians?!"_ Takumi asked.

 _"Nohrians?"_ Cordelia and I asked.

"I don't know! All I can say is people are becoming glass husks on the ground and they would instantly shatter into pieces upon contact!" Saizo added.

 _"Nani?!"_ I got out. _"A Fangire?! Here?!"_

 _"A… what?"_ Ryoma looked at me, confused.

 _"How is it possible?"_ Queen Mikoto gasped lightly. _"I thought most of the Fangires are co-existing with the people in your land?"_

 _"I knew these two have ulterior motives!"_ Takumi blamed. Great… he reminds me of Frederick when we first met.

 ***BONK!***

 _"ITE!"_ Takumi cringed after older sister gave him a chop to the head.

 _"Baka! Let them explain!"_ Hinoka scolded.

 _"There are some Fangires that still oppose the peaceful regime we have in Plegia._ " I groaned. _"One day, I just want one day without any problems from home and it suddenly followed me here!"_ I then turned to the ninja. _"Saizo, was it? Can you tell me to where you saw the Fangire?"_

 _"_ … _"_ Saizo kept quiet, not to speak about it.

 _"Inform them."_ Ryoma instructed, making Saizo nod.

 _"It is at the beach where the large dragon… building… whatever it is, is at."_ Saizo informed.

 _"Alright, I'm heading off!"_ I said, before going off.

 _"Matte kudasai!"_ Sakura called out.

 _"Gomen! This is my problem and my responsibility!"_ I yelled out as I kept running.

 _"Anata!"_ Cordelia called out, before running after me.

 _"Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura. Ikuzo!"_ Ryoma said, before following us.

* * *

Come on, come on, make it in time!

I kept running as I was passing by the citizens. I'm surprised that I'm not out of breath already, even though I'm in my 40's. Maybe it's how much I spent my energy on rekindling my love with Cordelia makes up for it? I don't know, maybe it's just me…

 _"King Kurogasa!"_ Hinoka's voice shouted from above, as Cordelia mounted along with her, with her new and improved small tome that Athena once made for her, perfected by herself and Yukihana.

 _"Oh my… he's still as energetic as ever."_ Cordelia said in awe.

 _"For an old man, you're fast!"_ Takumi exclaimed, running next to me, along with Ryoma. I can see Sakura panting a bit to tag along with us, still lagging behind us.

 _"That's the perk of being half-Fangire, I guess."_ I laughed.

 _"Half-Fangire?"_ Ryoma asked. _"You mean-"_

 _"Yeah. It's a long story though, so I'll tell you later during my stay. Right now, we have bigger things to worry about."_ I said.

As soon as we hit the beach, I can see Castle Doran chewing one of the Rat Fangires, but there are still many of them lurking around the beach, starting to take out the lives of other innocent bystanders. _**"Yah~! That's it, boys! Keep 'em coming!"**_

 _"There they are!"_ Takumi shouted as we soon came to a stop.

 _"What… are they?"_ Ryoma got out.

 _"Like I said, those are Fangires. Specifically Rat Fangires."_ I said. "Stop right there!"

 _ **"Huh?"**_ the Rat Fangire leader said, as it and the rest of the clones paused for a bit. And then…

 _ **"THE KING OF THE CHECKMATE FOUR?!"**_ all of the Rat Fangire exclaimed in unison.

 _"What… are they saying?"_ Ryoma asked.

"You picked a _really_ bad time to ruin my vacation!" I yelled. "AND YOU'RE ALL DEAD! KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"YOSHA~~~!" a familiar full grown bat flew out of the window, breaking the stain glass window fluttering very fast at me before giving a few Fangires a strong hit on their heads "Kibatte ikuze! You're not my partner, but if my partner told me to go along with you, you won't hear me complaining, old man!"

Oh yeah, just so you know, I've asked Morgana to have Kibat tag along with me, just in case anything happens on my side. Oh, and so that Kibat can explore the new land we're visiting, too, just in case he got bored.

 _"A… talking bat?"_ Takumi got out.

 _"He's… cute."_ Sakura admitted.

"I don't know what that girl is saying, but I feel great about it!" Kibat chirped, unlike Kivat.

"She's saying that-"

"Kabu!" he chirped, opening his mouth very wide for the bite.

"Hehhhhhhh… never mind." I sighed.

 ***CRUNCH!***

The chains wrapped around my waist to form the belt. At the same time, my familiar stain glass marks on my face appeared, surprising them as the hypnotic sonar sound played.

 _"Wha-?!"_ Takumi exclaimed.

 _"It's loud!"_ Hinoka got out, covering her ears.

 _"It's normal for me."_ Cordelia assured. _"That's the sound of a descendent of Kiva who would go into battle."_

 _"HENSHIN!"_

 _"Henshin?"_ the Hoshidan siblings said confused. I ignored them as I attached Kibat to the belt and quicksilver coated me before it shattered to reveal my armor.

 _ **"OH CRAP! He can actually change!"**_ the Rat Fangires panicked.

 _ **"I thought he can't change anymore and let his girl do the job, like my brother said!"**_ the leader of Rat Fangire got out.

"So you're the brother of the Rat Fangire that raided the goods from Plegia huh? Why am I not surprised?" I said. "You're going down!" I shouted before charging in at them.

 _"We should help him."_ Ryoma said, drawing out his katana, that emitted electricity. _"There are too many for him to handle alone."_

 _"I don't like it when he's the one that brought trouble to our home, but…"_ Takumi groaned, taking a Yumi Arrow and drew it on his bow. _"_ _…_ _for the people's sake, we should go for it."_

 _"Kiva…"_ Hinoka murmured.

 _"Hai, Kamen Rider Kiva."_ Cordelia nodded. _"The one who brought victory upon our home from an inevitable disaster. And now, he's fighting for us. And as his wife, I must help him."_

 _"How? Your arm looks like you cannot wield a Javelin anymore."_ Hinoka said.

 _"It doesn't have to be a lance. I can also wield tomes."_ she said, as her hand was filled with sparks of electricity.

 _"Tomes? I've never heard of a Pegasus Warrior that can wield Tomes as a part of their artillery…"_ Hinoka got out.

 _"All shall be explained later."_ Cordelia assured. _"For now, we should stop this rampage."_

 _"As you wish."_ Hinoka said, twirling her Naginata in her hand. _"Hyah!"_

* * *

 _"Hm…" Jiro added, as both the Three Arms are currently played Hell's Old Maid. And it's Jiro's turn to pick a card from Riki._

 _"Pi~ck!" Riki said._

 _"Ne, ne! Be careful not to pick the Hell card again!" Ramon chirped, as Jiro picked one card from Riki's hand. As soon as Riki smirked, Jiro knew it was a trap and quickly picked another card, changing Riki's mood back to stoic._

 _"Hah! Too easy!" Jiro got out, dropping out a pair of cards onto the table._

 _"Grrr!" Riki growled, immediately changed to his Dogga Form, much to Jiro's surprise._

 _"Ah, I see!" Ramon said. "Since Riki always make funny faces, Jiro can't tell now with that poker face!"_

 _"Great… now it's getting harder to know what he thinks…" Jiro grumbled._

* * *

"Ei! Hah! Oryah!" I shouted as I punched and kicked several Fangires away. Then, I saw an energy arrow fly in one direction, as if the wind guides it. It curved and hit another Fangire from afar.

 _"You missed one, old man."_ Takumi said before he draws out another Yumi Arrow and shot at another Fangire.

 _"Uh… thanks."_ I said.

 _"With the Fujin Yumi, nothing can stop me."_

 _"Wind Bow God?"_ I translated.

 _"You know of it?"_ Takumi asked, glaring at me.

 _"No, but since I speak your language, I can easily translate that."_

 _"Yes… yes!"_ Yuugiri grinned, as her bloodlust can be seen on her face as her kinshi flew above us and slew down another Rat Fangire with her Naginata. Wait, when did _she_ get here?! _"More enemies for me to slay!"_

 _ **"Hey, what's that rotting thing you're sitting on, huh?"**_ the Rat Fangire asked, as Yukimura was sitting on some sort of… lion puppet?

Wait, when did _he_ get there, too?

 _"Ah, so you do not know the Mastery of a Puppeteer."_ Yukimura said.

 _ **"What is he talking about?"**_ the Rat Fangire asked, not understanding his language.

 _ **"I think he's mocking us!"**_ it snapped.

 _"Since you creatures are curious, allow me to demonstrate."_ he said, moving his fingers while still sits on top of his… puppet? Okay, let's just leave it at that. All of the sudden, the puppet's mouth opened widely and after that-

 ***BOOM!***

-whoa?! Where did that cannonball come from?! It just literally shattered both of them at the same time!

 _"Oh, King Kurogasa."_ Yukimura noticed, as I was still surprised from what just happened. _"Queen Mikoto sent Yuugiri and I to battle. There should be one more that will help us."_

 _"One more?"_ I said, as all of a sudden, I saw a figure holding out a wooden fan of sorts. Wait, that fan separated into segments and are circling in formation. And is that an animal spirit coming out of it?!

 _"Burn!"_ the new figure exclaimed, as a tiger leaped out from it and shattered another Rat Fangire with ease.

 _"Orochi!"_ Kagero noticed, as this Orochi kept her smile to, what seemed to be, her best friend. She was a a young woman with long muted lavender hair, tied up with golden pins and hairpieces in the back and a few locks that fell on her shoulders, framing her face. She wore a white top that exposed her midriff, white detached sleeves, and dark blue pants that contained neatened holes to expose small portions of her legs with white tassels hanging off of them. In one of her hands was a gold fan.

 _"Sorry I'm late, had to do a last reading for a fortune."_ Orochi said. _"But there's no way I'll stay behind while my best friend is fighting on her own."_

 _"What… kind of weapon is that?"_ I asked, noticing her wooden-fan like weapon.

 _"Oh this? It's a scroll."_

 _"Doesn't look like one."_

 _"It doesn't, but it's still useful. Instead of using elements like fire and thunder, I can actually call out animals spirits."_ Orochi explained. _"Think of it as a portal for those spirits to come out of."_

 _"So… you're an Onmyouji?"_

 _"Well… Diviner, an onmyouji in-training."_ Orochi said. _"Wait, you know about Onmyoujis?"_

 _"Long story. Right now, we gotta take out these Rat Fangires! Oh and I'm Kurogasa, King of Plegia."_

 _"Nice to meet cha! I'm Orochi!"_ Orochi waved before she quickly headed off elsewhere.

 _"She seems… nice?"_ I blinked.

 _"Yes, and easy to get attached, too."_ Kagero added, smiling at her friend.

 _"By my calling, heed my cry. Wash away the defiers with your might…"_ Cordelia chanted, as sparks of electricity got stronger and stronger in her open palm, while still holding an open Tome in her other hand. "Mjolnir!"

Soon enough, a strong thunder rammed into Ryoma's lightning sword, amplifying its strength even further.

 _"HaaaaaAAAAAAH!"_ he shouted, swinging his katana onto one of the Rat Fangire. The splash effect from Cordelia's magic soon comes into play, as lots of sparks of electricity jumps from one spot to the rest of the Rat Fangires around him, killing them instantly.

 _"That was rather… amazing, Queen Cordelia."_ Hinoka got out. _"I thought you're striking my brother down with your magic."_

 _"Well, she actually helped me out."_ Ryoma said. _"Raijinto was filled with so much power, I could almost barely contain it before I swung."_

 _"Thunder Sword God?"_ Cordelia translated.

 _"You know of it?"_ Ryoma looked at her.

 _"No, but the name behind your blade meant something to me, that's all."_ Cordelia added. _"My husband knows more than I do, since I only learned how to speak of your mother tongue."_

 _"Your end is today, fiend!"_ Saizo said, determined as he wielded his chained sickle in hand.

 _ **"Gah! I'm not going to die now!"**_ the Rat Fangire leader panicked. _**"Not when I've gotten this far!"**_

 _"I do not know what you're saying, but for the peace of my kingdom, you shall not escape!"_ Saizo said passionately, as illusions of himself starts to surround the said Fangire.

 _ **"AH! Not good!"**_ The Rat Fangire leader panicked.

Chains from the sickle wrapped around its body, immobilizing it. Due to the Rat Fangire's weak structure, unlike any other Fangires, it didn't have the strength to shatter the said chains around itself.

 _"Keep him there, Saizo! He's mine!"_

 _"Hm?"_ Saizo looked at me, as I placed the Fuestle in Kibat's mouth.

 **WAKE UP~!**

The ominous whistle tune played as day turned to night and the crescent moon was above us.

 _"W-What is this?! It's already night time?"_ Sakura stuttered.

 _"Oh, it's this view again."_ Yuugiri said, recalling it.

 _"A dark ominous sky, just as my vision stated…"_ Orochi said.

 _"Queen Cordelia, you know of this?"_ Hinoka asked.

 _"Yes."_ she smiled, as I raised my kicking foot up high, while Kibat flew at it and shattered away the bind, revealing the red winged foot. _"It is his method of exterminating those who try to disrupt the peace in our younger days."_

After Kibat shattered the bindings, I jumped up high in the air for all to see as I flipped backwards before I righted myself up and dived down for my kick.

"DARKNESS MOON BREAK!" I shouted. "ORYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As soon as my kick landed onto the Rat Fangire and Saizo managing to teleport himself elsewhere, I pressed it down onto the ground. Moments later, the familiarized Kiva insignia printed on the sandy ground, as the said Fangire are no longer able to move itself before shattered completely. Soon enough, the Life Orb started to fly away and Castle Doran managed to eat it up before letting out a triumphant roar.

I then stood up and turned to the others, the first timers looked at me, somewhat surprised. _"I still got it."_ I chuckled.

 ***CRACK!***

 _"Ite, te, te, te! My back!"_

"Geez, you're an old man!" Kibat told me, as he fluttered away to shatter back to my civilian form. "You're not that young anymore! This is why you should always leave the duty to us young ones!"

"I know…" I whimpered as Sakura ran up to me.

 _"Daijobu desu ka?"_ Sakura asked worriedly.

 _"I'm just old…"_ I laughed weakly. _"Mind helping an old man?"_

 _"Oh, anata… you can be quite reckless sometimes…"_ Cordelia sighed with a small smile as Sakura starts to heal me up with her staff.

 _"I believe all of this is done."_ Yukimura said. _"The threat has been silenced."_

 _"Hai."_ Cordelia nodded. _"Let's-"_ She then noticed something wrong. _"Anata, behind you!"_

"Huh?!" I got out, as I turned to see a surviving Rat Fangire, ready to strike at me. I recalled Sakura being near me and that she can't fight! The only thing I could think of was embracing her in my arms to protect her from harm and let me take the blow instead. But then-

 ***STAB!***

 _ **"G-GAAAAAHHHH!"**_ it roared in pain, as a lance seems to pierced through its chest. Moments later, it shattered away, leaving me in shock of what just happened.

Standing in front of me was a young woman with long sky blue hair that flared out behind her with some pulled to the sides and tied off at the ends. The shorter layers dipped between her eyes and to the sides of her face. A band settles atop her head with a white veil extending down to her shoulder blades. Pale white fingerless gloves stretched up to the feathered edges at her shoulders; covering them since her dress does not. The long dress sported azure flower designs on the hips as well as the blue criss-crossing about the bodice. The color also does well to frame the cut out on the right side of her waist. Also, a single baby blue ribbon is cinched about her waist with the tails fluttering down to her knees. Only one leg donned white stocking while the other has golden accessories clasped about her thigh and ankle.

 _"Aqua!"_ all but Cordelia and I shouted.

 _"Everyone."_ Aqua nodded lightly.

 _"Aqua-neesama!"_ Sakura gasped lightly, as she got off from my embrace.

 _"Can you stand, King of Plegia and Fangire?"_ Aqua asked, extending her hand towards me.

 _"Uh… yeah. Arigatou…"_ I got out, as I took her hand and she helped me up. _"You're… Aqua?"_

 _"I am."_

 _"I see. So_ you're _the one that Yukihana has talked so much about."_

 _"Yukihana?"_ Aqua got out. _"You know of the letter?"_

 _"Yeah. She's my daughter and your best friend."_

 _"And yet, I do not know her as much as the people in this kingdom."_ Aqua admitted. _"But, the letter somehow calmed me, and I cherish it well in my heart."_

 _"I'm sure Yukihana would be happy to hear you say that for her letter."_ I smiled.

 _"Ryoma-sama!"_ a soldier spoke up, kneeling before him. _"We have secured an open ground for this dragon to land!"_

 _"Thank you."_ Ryoma said, before turning to me. _"Well, it appears your dragon has a place to stay during_ your _stay."_

 _"Good. And I don't want anymore Fangires coming here anymore. I want the whole month of spending time with my wife to be peaceful."_ I sighed heavily.

 _"Yes, sure… if you weren't the one that caused it."_ Takumi blamed.

Alright you know what? That's it.

I walked right over to Takumi and-

 ***POW!***

-punched him in the face!

 _"Anata!"_ Cordelia said shocked.

 _"You got a lot of nerve, kozo!"_ I frowned. _"I just saved your butt from having your life being sucked by those Fangires, and this is the thanks I get?!"_

 _"You are still a stranger from a foreign land! I thought you could've been a Nohrian spy that sent here to do their bidding and sending more Faceless in our kingdom!"_ Takumi exclaimed.

 _"Takumi!"_ Hinoka exclaimed.

 _"Nohr… huh…"_ I pondered a bit.

 _"Because of Nohr, they damaged one of my retainers, and she has a deep grudge for them. This is why I can't trust strangers easily!"_ Takumi said before he turned around and walked away. _"I'm through with today."_

 _"Takumi…"_ Ryoma sighed. Looking at me, he said, _"Sumanai… King Kurogasa. He let his emotion get the best of him. Though his words are true, I shall take the blame for his anger on you."_

 _"Iie, daijobu desu."_ I shook my head. _"To be honest, I kinda understand where he's coming from._ "

 _"Oh? You do?"_

 _"Yeah, it's a long story, but one day I'll explain everything."_

 _"Very well. I shall hold on to your word."_ Ryoma nodded.

* * *

Late at night, I walked out of the hot spring and stretched my arms up high, feeling energized. "Man, that battle took the best of me today. Better check on Cordelia in the guest room. I hope she doesn't get bored and sleep ahead of me…"

As I walked, I noticed a woman standing at the edge of the garden, looking at where the moon and mountain was at. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be… _"Queen Mikoto?"_

 _"Oh, King Kurogasa."_ she got out, turning her attention to me. _"What brings you here? Does the facility suit to your taste?"_

 _"Very so. I was about to check on my wife until I found you here."_ I said, as I approached. _"Is everything okay?"_

Queen Mikoto looked upon the horizon once more, saying, _"How are your children, King Kurogasa?"_

 _"Huh?"_ I got out. _"Oh, uh… they're living just fine, if you ask me. And please, you don't have to keep up with the formality. I'm still not used to it, despite being king for so long."_

 _"I see. Then, I shall do the same as well."_ she nodded. _"Have you ever wondered how your children were being raised as they grow up?"_

Oh, she seems like she's talking to me in a parent-to-parent talk.

 _"Mochiron. I spend time with them everyday, watching them grow."_ I said. _"Naze da?"_

 _"I… never had the luxury of it, despite my other children are around me."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_ I said.

 _"I have another child… a biological one; one whose origins are different before I was absorbed into royalty of Hoshido."_

 _"EH?!"_ I gawked. _"Wait, you mean-"_

 _"Hai. I'm not their biological mother."_ she said. Turning her gaze back to the mountains, she continued, _"The only one who is biological is my son. But… he was kidnapped by the Nohrians when he is still just a young toddler."_

 _"Nani?!"_ I got out surprised.

 _"My step-husband, King Sumeragi was on diplomatic business to Chevalier, a neutral city, and my son was with him, but… he died by King Garon's personal hand and took my son."_

 _"King Garon?"_ I asked.

 _"The King of Nohr."_ she said. _"You have heard of Takumi's cries, correct? Regarding Nohr?"_

 _"Hai… and I gave him a good sucker punch to him for acting so rash…"_ I muttered. _"Sorry about that…"_

 _"Do not fret. I can understand your anger."_ she reminded me. _"Because of that, he had since then cannot trust foreigners easily, as he would get his emotions out of the way as well. Even to Aqua."_

 _"Even Aqua?"_ I gasped.

 _"Yes… you see… since they have kidnapped my son… we… retaliated in kidnapping a daughter of Nohrian royalty… Aqua."_ Queen Mikoto said shamefully.

 _"Sonna…"_ I got out, backing up a step. _"Why would you-"_

 _"I… I missed my son, dearly…"_ she added, as her eyes are swelling a bit, holding back her tears. _"Everyday, I've been worried on how he lived his life on the other kingdom or how would they treat him. Would you feel the same way as I do, if your children are in the same situation as my son?"_

I sighed as I said, _"Not a day goes by without me thinking about my children, wondering how they are while I'm away. I'm sure Cordelia would feel the same way, too."_

 _"I see…"_

 _"You know what? Let me help you find your son."_

 _"Please, you do not need to do so."_ she said. _"This is our country's matter. And you're here as our visitor. There is no need for you to trouble yourself with our problems."_

 _"I understand, but after hearing this… I can't just leave it alone."_ I said. _"If anything, I can try to at least find out if he's okay."_

 _"Do not worry of it."_ Mikoto shook her head lightly. _"Orochi has given me her vision of the future… that someday, my son would return to his home. One that is grown to be a strong man, with a sense of justice dwelling in his heart… and a greater destiny."_

 _"Heh… that sounds like the markings of a Kamen Rider."_ I smirked.

 _"Kamen… Rider? I do not understand, Kurogasa."_ she said, looking at me worriedly. _"How can you be certain?"_

 _"Kamen Riders are heroes that have a strong sense of justice. They protect those who can't fight for themselves, risk their lives for the sake of others, not worrying about themselves… even going so far as to sacrificing their own happiness, their own humanity for others."_

 _"You speak from experience…"_

 _"Yeah, about the whole destiny thing you said earlier? Well, it… kinda reminds me of… well, my own tale."_ I said. _"The fate of the world lied within the strength of Kiva and the descendants of the legendary Hero-King Marth; from the incoming disaster of a dark dragon name Grima that tried to consume the world and turn it into a living hell."_

 _"I see now… Kiva isn't just a household name."_ she added. _"It's a legacy that passed on to the future."_

 _"Exactly."_ I said. _"My kids are still in training to become the next Kivas, hoping to keep that legacy alive. Even if they don't want to, I will always support them, no matter what they want to pursue in life. No matter what happens, the spirit of Kiva will always lie deep within their hearts. That's what I believe. As long as they Defy Fate and Break the Chains of Destiny, anything is possible."_

 _"Breaking the Chains of Destiny…"_ Mikoto repeated, as I can see her smiling a bit. _"Thank you for this small talk, Kurogasa. It puts me at ease to talk someone like this; a heavy burden has been slightly took off from my shoulders."_

 _"I'm glad I can help."_ I smiled before walking away but not before stopping and looking over my shoulder. _"After all, what are soon-to-be friends for? Our countries will be economic allies in the next month._ "

 _"Yes… I believe you're right on that."_ she added. _"As I recall, do you have something else to do? Like tending to your wife?"_

Crap! I almost forgot about Cordelia!

 _"A-Ah, right! She's going to be furious if I didn't return back to our room!"_

 _"It's just as what your mother said: the girls of Kiva are more dominant than their male counterparts."_ she giggled lightly.

 _"O-Oi!"_ I blushed. _"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!"_ And I quickly ran off.

Mikoto looked at me, as I continued to run for quite a bit, even if I almost fell off from my footing, like how Sumia would always ended up. Turning her attention back to the mountains, she said, _"I shall wait for your return someday… my son."_

* * *

 **Fen:** Well… that was lengthy. Normally, our CoM chapters would be shorter, but hey I'm not complaining.

 **TWF:** Huh… a premonition to the incoming series, coming soon near you! ***looking around me*** Hey, there's nothing near me! 8O

 **Fen:** Dude, you're taking the idiom way too literally… -_-

 **TWF:** And btw, you guys wondered why those Rat Fangires can't seem to understand what the Hoshidians were speaking… and vice versa. Introducing Trap Card - Language Barrier! 8O

 **Fen:** This isn't Yu-Gi-Oh! Anyways, It wasn't a problem for Kurogasa and Cordelia since they already know the language. But anyways, yeah, I've been waiting a long time to do this kind of CoM. It gets me hyped for our future Ghost of Fates story!

 **TWF:** If Ylisse language cannot be understood by Hoshidans… does that mean Nohr also speaks Japanese, despite wearing European armors? 8O

 **Fen:** That's… actually a good question. 8/

 **TWF:** Oh my gosh! I'm intelligent! :D ***taking a piece of lighted up dynamite and sticks it onto a cake*** Quickly, blow off this candle, dude!

 **Fen:** You're the one that put it there, so you do it! We'll see you next chapter guys, bye! ***runs off!***

 **TWF:** Hey, get back-

 ***POOF!***

 **TWF:** Aww, Fen-kun no like magic tricks… le me sobs…


	16. Agito 2

**Fen:** Hey guys! It's that time again, for another CoM!

 **TWF:** So, what do you have in mind? ***dressed up as a chimpanzee*** o.o

 **Fen:** Uh… why are you dressed as a chimpanzee?

 **TWF:** To get free bananas. ***holding a Banana Lockseed*** I got a whole bunch of 'em, too! :D ***showing a full box of it***

 **Fen:** Oh no… oAo; Don't tell me you got all those from those Inves did you?!

 **TWF:** Here, for you! ***giving Fen-kun a Donguri Lockseed… with a picture of Oren in it*** NEVA' GIV' AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! :D

 **Fen** : No, no, no, no, not this Lock-

 ***random trash falls on Fen-kun's head***

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **= NEVER GIVE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUP! =**

 **TWF:** So, what's the story about this time? :D ***eats a Banana Lockseed… -shaped cake?***

 **Fen:** Well we're obviously not done with the Agito story, but I had the idea of Kurogasa and Lyn with their kids being adopted into the Kutolah Tribe.

 **TWF:** Oh yeah, you did mention about that a few times behind the scenes of the story. o.o

 **Fen:** I only did time in one of the chapters… Don't you remember?

 **TWF:** Maybe these Banana-bana-banana! Banana Lockseed-cakes makes me forgetful already… o.o;

 **Fen:** Let's just start…

* * *

Agito Gaiden 2: A New Tribe to Call Family

It's been a week since Grandfather Hausen's funeral. Lyn was devastated after his death. Our entire army was there to pay their final respects to the man. I had to stay by her side, as she was really down. Our caretakers were holding both of our twins, Hiroji and Elimine, as they were just sleeping in their arms. We already knew his time would come, but… to think it would be much difficult to bear the pain in us, especially Lyn's.

As of now, our entire army was still here in Castle Caelin. They really wanted to be here and support Lyn after everything the army's been through and how much support she gave them. Florina isn't around Castle Caelin anymore, since she's being engaged with Hector and Eliwood and Ninian were having troubles of their own to rule their kingdom, too. The only ones here were just Kent, Fiora and Sain, though, I can tell the remaining three retainers have also decided what to do after this, should Lyn not take the throne of being the first Lady Marquess.

"Lyn…" I said, staying by her side as she could only rest on my shoulders in our room, still saddened by her grandfather's death.

"It's not fair, Kurogasa…" she muttered. "First, your best friend, Nino and Jaffar's sudden disappearance… and then, my grandfather…"

"Lyn… you knew this was bound to happen sooner or later…" I murmured. "You knew his time was coming."

"I know but…"

"I get it. You don't want anything to with ruling Caelin. Hector can easily put Caelin under Ostia's protection and you don't have to deal with it. Plus, if anything, Kent is more than capable of being the next Marquess with Fiora by his side."

"But I had a discussion with Kent after my grandfather's funeral…" she said. "He said should I no longer be staying in Castle Caelin, and he decided to go to Ilia with Fiora and Sain would follow them too."

"Lyn…" I added, now wrapping my arms around her, comforting her at my very best. "Everyone's following their own paths now. And so should we."

"…?"

"Remember our promise to one another?" I recalled. "About traveling across Elibe, through the Sacae Plains and having children along the way?"

"We've… done all three of them…" she added. "And fulfilled my Grandfather's wish of seeing his great grandchildren…"

"And should you not want to revive the Lorca Tribe anymore, there's always the Kutolah Tribe." I added.

"And… Rath doesn't mind?" she asked, now looking at me, while her eyes are a bit puffy.

"Well, I haven't talked with him yet. He and Guy still around and we can talk to them now if you want."

Lyn thought about it carefully, as of now, we have nine-months-old toddlers and we also need to think of their future as well. "Yes… I believe we can talk to them. I want to have our children to remember the land of my birth, learning about Mother Earth and Father Sky… and the place where both of us met."

"Are you sure? I mean, you can take your time to think this through, Lyn. I won't force you-"

"No, Kurogasa." she shook her head lightly. "You're right. To be honest, I truly missed Sacae Plains after being stayed in Caelin for so long. And remember my words, beloved… your words are my absolution." Looking at the toddlers where they are sleeping on our beds, she added, "And I'm certain the plains would be their home, too."

I smiled at that. "Alright then. I'll go talk to them. You stay with the kids." Lyn nodded at that, before I left the room.

* * *

"RATH! GUY!" I called out as I managed to find them and they were just about to leave the castle.

"Brother." Rath said.

"What's wrong, Kurogasa?" Guy asked, preparing his backpack. "Come to say goodbye?"

"Uh no, actually. I need a favor from you two." I said.

"A favor?" Guy blinked.

"…If it is within my strength." Rath said.

I took a deep breath before I said, "Is it possible for my family to be adopted into the Kutolah?"

"Ooooh, that one, I can't help!" Guy denied politely. "I don't plan on going home just yet. I got to travel around Elibe, to master my swordsmanship!"

"So you can one day beat Karel like me, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, I wanna be the next Saint of Swords!"

"Rath?" I turned to him.

"…" he was silent, looking at my face. "Are you willing to risk your hands for it, brother?"

"I will do anything for my family." I said firmly. "Lyn just lost her grandfather and I don't want her to suffer anymore… my kids and I are the only family she has left."

"I see." he nodded a few times, seeing my honesty. "You're a good man, brother. But you must prepare for it, as this trial is no easy matter to be accepted into my tribe."

"Of course." I nodded. "This is the least I can do for Lyn."

"But, in order to be accepted, you must not gain any assistance from your weapons or your armor." Rath reminded me. "You must do this by your own bare hands and hand crafted tools. Are you willing to go that far?"

"That I can do." I answered.

"Very well. I'll wait for you to get Lyndis and your children." Rath said. "After that, we will go to Sacae and I will speak with my father on your behalf."

"Thank you, Rath. This means so much to me and my family." I smiled gratefully, as he let out a small smile of his own.

"For such a feat for the sake of the world, I believe you deserved it." Rath noted.

"Besides, it's a great way to deal with those offering letters to you, don't you think?" Guy teased.

"Yeah. I just hope they don't go to war over me." I sweat dropped. "I really want to put this whole tactician thing behind and live in peace, like Dorcas."

"Very well, if you insist." Rath nodded, trotting his horse back to the castle.

"I bet your mom is happy with what you did, Kurogasa." Guy pointed out. "Even though she passed away after the war is over back in Nabata."

"Yeah…" I muttered. That's right. I never told you this. But after the war, Kaa-san passed away as well. I've only just begun to get to know her after all these years and… she was gone just like that. "I only met her briefly, and yet…"

"You gotta admit, though… she's really beautiful for an old Cleric, especially her long blonde hair." Guy pointed out.

"Yeah… just like Elimine." I smiled fondly.

"Well, good luck with your journey, Kurogasa!" Guy said. "I'm sure you'll be accepted into the tribe in no time!"

"Thanks, Guy. That means a lot. Just don't die on me when you face Karel." I smiled before we shook hands.

"Pfft, I got this. He won't know what hit him." Guy grinned widely.

And just like that, that's the last time I've seen Guy…

* * *

And so, getting Lyn and the kids, we took both of the Tornadors that are linked to each other for easy usage and after we bid farewell for the last time to Caelin and our friends, we traveled down to Kutolah. It would be a week before we reached the outskirts of the said village. We can't leave our late Hiroji's stuffs behind, since it's his stuff and most of his gadgets were pretty useful, too. We even have his G3-X armor and weaponry with us, as a memento of his passion to fight alongside us.

"So, Rath… what is your father like?" I asked, as Lyn tended to the children inside the main Tornador, our portable home.

"He is a wise man. Our clansmen look up to him as their role model." Rath answered. "And if you have not noticed, his sternness was passed down to me."

"I see."

"But like Dorcas, he has a fatherly and caring nature so I don't think you will have any problems speaking with him."

"That's good to know." I chuckled.

"However…" he continued. "He holds the tradition very seriously, especially if strangers want to be adopted within Kutolah."

"Hence, the warning…" I recalled.

"Yes." Rath nodded. "That is why I asked you before anything else."

"I understand. And I _will_ succeed. If I can destroy the Overlord of Darkness and a dragon, then I can do this without any problems."

"Very well…" he nodded. "For her sake."

"Yeah, for Lyn's sake."

"I also hope that I can be accepted back into the tribe after so long." Rath said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"When I was four years of age, I was banished due to a prophecy saying that I must leave the village to help "stop the burning"."

"I'm guessing it's the war we had with Nergal and the Overlord." I deducted.

"Possibly." Rath nodded. "After leaving my village, I wandered the plains of Sacae for several years, always on the verge of starvation. The people of the other tribes would laugh and ridicule me. Over time, I learned to no longer feel emotion, and was spared from the agonizing loneliness that I felt during my time wandering…"

"Wow…" I said a bit amazed. "No wonder you're so quiet…"

"…" he remained silent again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything." I said sheepishly.

"…no, it's fine." Rath assured. "But thanks to you and the others, I've… begun to open up more, if only a little. Like this conversation we are having."

"I'm glad to know that." I smiled a bit.

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrived at the village of Kutolah and holy crap it's a huge village! There were so many tents and totem poles! And it rivaled that of the city of Pherae!

"Whoa…" I blinked amazed.

"Something wrong, beloved?" Lyn asked, as she would always call me that whenever it's just the two of us, even if Rath is around. I guess she's already used to the concept of marriage now. "You seemed shocked."

"Yeah, this is the first time I've seen the Kutolah village." I said. "I know I've traveled in Sacae, but I haven't traveled to this part."

"I see." she nodded. "Even my tribe makes totem pillars as well. It's not as big as this, but it's just as important, as well."

"It's been too long since I've been back here…" Rath muttered. "And it's just like it was years ago."

"Feeling nostalgic?" I asked.

"…" he just remained quiet again, though we got some odd stares from the people around us, all because of either seeing Rath back home or seeing the linked Tornadors.

"Is that Rath?"

"He came home!"

"He must have fulfilled the prophecy!"

"But who are _those_ people?"

"Another Sacaean?"

"Those clothes are of the Lorca."

"…" Lyn was feeling a bit pressured, whenever Lorca's name was involved.

"Lyn, you're okay?" I assured as I placed my hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Yes… I'm fine…" she sighed lightly. "It's just… old memories surfaced once more…"

"I know… but you're now at peace since Wallace did the whole revenge thing for ya."

"Yes… and becoming a mother, too." she smiled, seeing both Elimine and Hiroji happily crawling towards their mother's lap.

Eventually, we've arrived to the biggest tent amongst the many, and I can see a rather large man with a well-built body, and also a hunched old woman who is kinda like Hannah, but in her tribal clothing, standing outside of the tent. The man in question had a stern face with a green mustache while wearing a dark yellow bandanna. His tribal clothing was like Rath's but was dark yellow too and he has fur on his left side.

"Is that… your father? The Silver Wolf himself?" I asked Rath.

"…yes." he said before both of us came to a stop and he got off our horses.

"Rath." the Silver Wolf greeted.

"I've returned, Father." Rath said. "And the prophecy has been fulfilled."

"I see." he nodded. Approaching towards his son, he hugged him dearly, saying, "I'm proud of you, my son. To fulfill such an impossible task at hand."

"…" Rath remained silent, as he could only smile small.

"Young one…" the hunched old woman pointed at me. "You are the hero reincarnation of the legends."

"I am." I nodded.

"And married to the last of the Lorca tribe…" she noted, seeing my Eagle Necklace.

"Yes.

"If it weren't for him or Rath's help, we wouldn't be able to defeat the chaos created by our enemy." Lyn added.

"I see. So my son has played a vital role." the Silver Wolf nodded.

"Father, we have come for a request."

"Say no more." the Silver Wolf stopped raising a hand. "Our fortune teller has already told of the prophecy."

"…I see." Rath nodded.

"Lyndis of the Lorca Tribe." the Silver Wolf began. "Allow me to give my apologies and condolences for your tribe's destruction. I regret that our tribesmen could not be in time. I am certain Hassar has fought like a true warrior."

"He did… to the very end." she nodded, saddened a bit.

"Hero reincarnation, Agito." the Silver Wolf said. "You want to become a part of the Kutolah, for her sake."

"I do." I nodded firmly. "It's the least I can do for her, after everything that has happened. I want to give her the peace that she has wanted for so long. And I want to raise my children with great care and love so that our legacy may live on for many generations."

"Spoken like a true Sacaean." the Silver Wolf nodded. "Come with me, I shall show you your task."

I nodded at that, before I followed him.

* * *

"A… piece of log?" I blinked, looking at it. It looked to be about nine feet in length. And it's standing vertical too, supported with a few ropes to keep it straight.

"Correct." the Silver Wolf nodded.

"And… am I thinking what you're about to say?" I asked.

"Correct." he nodded. "You must carve your own totem pole by your own hands."

"I see." I said.

"You are not surprised." he said.

"I've gone through many trials during the war, Silver Wolf. And this is no exception." I said.

"Each of these totems have its meanings… a tale to tell to the people." he said, looking at the area. "The people of Kutolah shall look out for each other, and they shall provide any support that you need. In return, you and your family must aid our cause as well."

"Of course." I nodded. "I will do as needed to be done."

The Silver Wolf nodded before turning away. "Your story must be represented by animals or plants."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You must discover it for yourself."

"I see."

"We will provide you the tools needed to construct your totem pole. And there is no need to rush." The Silver Wolf said. "Take all the time you need. Let Father Sky and Mother Earth guide your hand." and with those last words, he left me all by myself, while I just looked at the totem pole.

What in the world am I about to carve on it anyways?

* * *

"Gaaah, it's hopeless!" I exclaimed, scratching my head wildly as Lyn provided me a meal for dinner inside the Tornador with a bridge that led to the mini Tornador, where it became my workshop/bedroom for us and where the children slept.

"Beloved, you should take your time…" Lyn assured me, sitting next to me with piles of paper all over the place. "Rushing things isn't good for you…"

"Sorry…" I sighed. "I just…"

"I know you're doing this for me and I'm grateful, but if you keep pushing yourself, nothing good will come out of it." she added, lightly hugging my back. "Besides, we don't want our children to worry of their father to be sick now, don't we?"

"I guess so." I sighed again, holding her hand. "But I don't know what to carve on it…"

"I'm sure you'll get one eventually." she added, as I crumpled up the last paper and threw it away at the portable cooking area that Hiroji built so I don't litter the ground.

Man… if only I could hear Elimine's voice again…

"I'm gonna get more papers…" I mumbled, before getting up and head towards the trunk, where most of late Hiroji's stuff were. As I opened carefully to not wake my kids up, I searched for another pile of paper… until I stumbled upon one of his manuals?

"Huh? What's this? Hiroji's never had that before." I said as I took the said book out and closed the chest slowly before opening the said book. My eyes widened slightly, seeing the contents of the book. "It's… his journal… but why does he have to jumble it up with most of his inventions on it anyways?"

Putting that aside, I continued to turn the page and I noticed something… whenever we started out our adventure, he puts the markings of animal paws to remember the tale of our story. And each animal paw is different as we continue to venture forward… until his last entry that he wasn't able to complete, which had the picture of a dragon's head on it. Probably as a reminder of the final battle we were about to have before his death.

"Beloved?" Lyn asked, as she noticed something off with me. "Why are you crying?"

"Damn that Hiroji…" I sobbed lightly. "To the very end… he's always like this…"

"Huh?" Lyn asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Lyn… I know what to carve on it now."

* * *

And so for the next two weeks, I've worked hard on my totem pole with diligence and hard work, thanks to Hiroji's crafting tools he left behind. What could have been two months of work has been shortened dramatically to just two weeks. It may not look pretty, but the message can be clearly seen on it. And during that time, Lyn helped out amongst the people of the Kutolah, something she's already used to doing during her own time with her past tribe. Even the elderly of the Kutolah seemed to make my kids happy, too.

"Done…" I wiped my sweat, putting away the carving tool away.

"…" I noticed Rath was looking at it, getting my attention as I slowly came down from my climbing, courtesy of Hiroji's stuff. I never thought I'd say this, but his stuff really helped out in the long run, despite the initial denials.

"Oh, Rath!" I got out.

"You've finished." Rath noticed.

"Yeah… Just the carving. Now I have to paint it." I said. "Shouldn't be long though."

"Or you may leave it as it is…" Rath noted, still looking at the carvings. "The painting can be done by the tribe. It is the carvings that must be done by yourself."

"And you started to open up even more, I see."

"Yes." he nodded. Starting at the bottom, he pointed out, "A serpent, an eagle, a wolf and… a dragon."

"Uh… is there something wrong with that?" I asked, looking at him nervously.

"No… the dragon resembles our tale together…" Rath noticed.

"It does. And it shows the victory we obtained." I said.

"…" Rath could only remained in silence, as his small smile can be seen on his face, too.

"Rath?" a woman called out. "Your Father wishes to speak with you."

Rath nodded. Looking at me, he said, "I must go."

"Yeah, and enjoy your new life with your girl." I teased.

"…" he glared at me before leaving me behind. I was hoping to see him blush or whatnot. Then again, with his emotionless expression, it's hard to see it.

"You've done it, beloved." Lyn approached me, looking at the carvings. As she hugs me from behind and resting her chin on my shoulder, she asked, "Is this our tale that will passed down to our children?"

"Yes. One that would be told for many generations." I smiled.

"A serpent, eagle, wolf, and… a dragon." Lyn noted.

"Mhmm." I nodded. "The serpent represents the darkness I was in, when I was in old world. If I hadn't come here, chaos and destruction would ensue. The eagle shows the trial I went through when I had to look for the Eagle Feather for your necklace. The wolf represents the leadership I've shown to Eliwood and the others, protecting them from being destroyed by our enemies. And finally the dragon represents our victory over darkness and despair becoming the light and hope of the future."

"All thanks to Agito…" she smiled, leaning a bit more on my back. " _My_ Agito."

"Lyn…" I could only smile upon hearing her saying that in my ears.

"If Hiroji was here, he'd definitely complain about your craftsmanship…" she teased.

"Hahahahaha… yeah, he would, but… I'm sure he'll be proud that I've done by myself." I said as I looked to the sky and my mind showed a faint image of Hiroji, grinning like the total idiot he was, giving me the Kuuga's thumbs up as well before disappearing.

"Now then…" Lyn added, suddenly leaping on my back, forcing me to piggyback her. "We should see our children now. I hear the elderly said Elimine's about to speak her first words."

"Really? That was fast." I chuckled.

"Yes. And then after, we can tell the Silver Wolf that you finished your carving."

"Okay. And then we'll finally have our own tent to live in… with the caravans as our extension room. This way, the children would have their own room… and we would have all of the main caravan to ourselves."

"Are you… about to plan on having more children, Kurogasa?" she asked, suddenly a bit blushing on her part.

"I don't know, am I?" I grinned.

"Honestly, I think Hiroji has rubbed off on you." Lyn shook her head lightly, before resting it on my back. "Just… be sure to go easy on me. You tend to act like a wild beast, remember? So much, not even I could keep up with your pace…"

"Ehehe… no promises." I grinned wider. "I want to have a little bit of chaos in life… with many children surrounding us."

"You teaser." she said.

* * *

And so later on into the day, I told the Silver Wolf that I finished carving it and after seeing it, he approved and there was to be a ceremony to bless the totem pole and us. After announcing to the whole village, the tribesmen wasted no time to prepare for the festivities and they were more than kind enough to set up our own large tent, or Yurt, to live in, even constructing around both of our Tornadors like an extension room; wheels off from it.

After preparations were done, the villagers all gathered in the village and the tribesmen carried the totem pole on their shoulders while others gathered around and started dancing to the tribal music. At that time, the totem pole was raised and the whole family kneeled in front of the elder lady, marking our foreheads with paint to be accepted into their family before putting a long white eagle feather around our headbands, even to both Elimine and Hiroji.

"My brothers and sisters, we gather here today to adopt a family as sons and daughters of the Kutolah!" The Silver Wolf said. "Hero reincarnation, Agito has constructed a fine totem and this totem shall tell his tale to our people for all generations to come!"

We can hear the cheering sound of the tribe, which is kinda similar to how Red Indians cheered. "A new family…" Lyn smiled.

"Yes… one that we finally came home to." I added. "Where our story begins."

It was then the Silver Wolf approached us and we stood up. "Lyn of the Lorca and Kurogasa, hero reincarnation Agito, we welcome you and your family to our tribe."

"Thank you." both of us said in unison.

"And now, my brothers and sisters, let us celebrate and honor our new family members!" Silver Wolf announced and the tribe cheered.

"Da!" Elimine blurted out.

"Ma!" Hiroji did as well, as both of our children smiled widely.

"Lyn, did you just hear what our kids said just now?!" I said excitedly.

"Yes." she smiled. "Yes, I did, beloved."

Wow… this turned to be the best day in our lives yet.

* * *

And so the festivities went on, with lots of food, drink, and happiness all around. I have to admit, the people go all out when it comes to the food. They made sure that nothing was wasted. And Lyn and I even danced to the tribal music the people provided as well and it was nothing but fun. When the festivities are over, we entered into our new home, which it was wide and open, similar to Lyn's old home. The unpacking of our stuff can be done tomorrow, but right now, right after we put our sleeping kids into the mini Tornador, Lyn and I had all of the Tornador to ourselves… going all out, too.

"Hah… haa…" Lyn panted tiredly, slightly shaken and flinched a bit from our last session.

"Oh wow… that was my best one yet…" I panted heavily.

"Y-Yes…" her voice seemed shaky, as she was on top of me before she ended up resting on me. "I… had my fill… more than many…"

"Hehe… sorry." I said sheepishly.

"You really are a beast when it comes to being in bed." Lyn panted a bit, manages to regain herself. "Can you feel my heart pounding in excitement on your chest, beloved? It's because I have always thought having children… to fulfill my husband's wish…"

"Yeah… I felt it alright…" I said as she slowly pushed herself up, letting me see the bare view that I never get tired off, along with her dangled necklace around her neck.

"Honestly… any woman would be happy with what you're doing to me right now…" she teased me, as her arms were a bit shaky to keep herself up.

"But you're the only woman I want to make happy." I said.

"I know… you made me the happiest woman I could ever be in my entire life." she said. "If… I were to bear your seed again… I hope you have already prepared a name for them…"

"And what name would you want that to be?"

"We won't know unless we know the gender…" she teased. Man, even when she's all tired, she sure knows how to tease me. This is her side I really like.

With a grin, I said, "If that's the case…"

"Oh!" she gasped, as I turned the tables on her, now with me on top of her. "Again? I haven't caught my breath yet… and it's still pulsating inside of me…"

"Oh c'mon, Lyn, you can last another round right?" I grinned sheepishly.

"Goodness… you really are determined to have another one, aren't you?" she shook her head lightly, keeping her smile.

"Yeah, because I want to love them all and you."

She could only smile, while blushing a bit, too. It really does suit her, especially when she lets her long green hair falls freely. "Then… I shall try my best to bear your seed in me, with my very effort. You might not know this yet, but… today, I had this tingly feeling inside of me."

"Eh?" I blinked. "You mean-"

"I don't have any morning sickness… but…" she trailed off, looking away with a blush. "I guess… you can say my very being is ready to receive… your 'love'."

Oh, she must have meant today's her great day to make babies…

"Well in that case," I grinned before I kissed her briefly. "Let's have more kids." And with that, I started moving, like a man on a mission while Lyn lets out my favorite 'melody'. I guess one more round isn't going to hurt anybody.

* * *

 **TWF:** Such emotional and… a 'great' way to see the aftermath of the series. o.o

 **Fen:** And yes, those are spoilers, readers. You have been warned of what's to come, so no complaining.

 **TWF: *presenting the car's back spoiler*** Yep, like this one! :D

 **Fen:** Not _that_ kind of spoiler!

 **TWF:** It is _still_ a spoiler, y'know? o.o

 **Fen:** Sometimes I wonder about what happened to your brain… -_-

 **TWF:** Maybe because they don't work properly today? ***opens the top of my skull like a door, seeing my brain pulsating heavily*** Aww~, they overworked again! D:

 **Fen: *eye twitches*** See you next chapter…


	17. Kiva 8

**Fen:** Uh… hey guys. Another CoM coming to ya… Ehe… -_-

 **TWF: *strikes a pose while wearing a Kabuki outfit*** Yoooooooooooooooohh~!

 **Fen:** Uh… what are you doing?

 **TWF:** Since it's Kiva and still in Hoshido, I guess I… dressed up as a Kabuki?

 **Fen:** Yeah, but… your idea though… are you sure this is okay?

 **TWF:** It's just a memory, dude. ME-MO-RY! ***strikes a different pose for each word*** Yoooooooooooooohhh~!

 **Fen:** Something tells me this will bite me in the butt later on… let's just go.

 **TWF: (Kabuki instruments)** _Kabuki ukiuki! Midare zaki!_ **(Drum beats)**

* * *

Kiva Gaiden 8: Cordelia the Drunk Queen

It's been two weeks of our vacation in Hoshido. We still got two more weeks before the treaty and so far, there hasn't been any hiccups. Cordelia and I were able to enjoy the scenery of the place, visiting the sacred places and even trying some of the places' specials. Cordelia also took her time to take pictures using the Snapshot Tome, and like her, it was well done and perfect. She took it so she can let the children see how the place is like compared to Chon'sin. Clearly, she's the perfect mother figure, thinking about our kids while we're away.

And speaking of, maybe we can talk with the Hoshidan siblings and get to know them more. But that can wait. For now, Cordelia and I were just enjoying the moment.

" _Wow, these pictures look great Cordelia."_ I said, looking at the tome as we sat on the edge of a fountain.

" _I know. I have good taste, don't I, anata?"_ she smiled, eating the fish cake bread that was warm and fresh.

" _Heh, you sure do."_ I chuckled. " _Just wait til we bring them the souvenirs, the kids will be happy we got them."_

" _Especially Yukihana and Serena. They are looking forward to it. Though, Serena would really be looking forward to some of the cute stuff around here…"_ Cordelia pondered, making my wallet cry for no reason. " _I mean, Serena and I have the same body frame, correct? Whatever I wear, would fit with her as well."_

" _Yeah, it would, but some of the stuff are expensive."_ I reminded. " _I don't want to have to start putting tabs on what we owe and have it come from the treasury back home."_

" _If you want some kimonos that are affordable, I can show you one place."_ a voice got out, in which turned to be Takumi. " _One of my retainers runs a kimono shop owned by her family."_

" _Oh hey, Takumi…"_ I blinked. " _Your retainer runs a kimono shop?"_

" _It's just right over there."_ Takumi said, pointing at a building. "It's pretty near."

" _Thank you, Takumi."_ Cordelia smiled.

" _Think nothing of it."_ he said. I think he's warming up to Cordelia more than me. " _I don't want to hear your kids complaining of not having kimonos from this place. We provide only the best materials here, like those kimonos you're wearing."_

" _Right. Of course."_ I said before he left. Why do I feel like he made a jab towards my kids?

" _Anata? What's wrong?"_ she asked me.

" _Eh? Oh, it's nothing. C'mon, let's go to the kimono shop."_

* * *

" _Thank you for your patience, King Kurogasa."_ the owner of the shop thanked. The owner was named Oboro and she had midnight bluish hair like Lucina, that's tied up in a ponytail, and her face kinda had this scary look, but her nice voice said otherwise. Maybe because of our appearance is like Nohrian, despite we're from Plegia? Anyways, she wore a black kimono with a sleeveless orange haori over it and has samurai armor on her torso. And she also had long black leggings that went up to her thighs and black boots to go with that.

" _It's fine. We're not in any rush."_ I waved off.

" _Queen Cordelia, please come out."_ she said, as I noticed her expression was softened upon calling Cordelia out. I guess… I'm the one that makes her face that scary.

" _Anata… w-what do you think?"_ she asked, stepping out from behind the blinders. If I had a cup of tea in my hand, it would definitely drop. She wore a deep crimson red kimono with sakura petals at the bottom of her kimono. Her silverish red crimson long hair was combed and tied to a traditional style. Her face had a slight touch of makeup and to make it grand, she held a wooden umbrella, letting it open and rest on her left shoulder. " _It's… looks a bit weird on me, doesn't it?"_

" _N-No it doesn't."_ I said in awe, blushing. " _You look… look… perfect!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes you do!"_ I said excited as my heart beated fast.

" _Oh… t-thank you."_ she blushed slightly. " _I think this kimono would suit Serena very well. Should we pack this one as well? Along with the other kimonos we reserved for the rest of our children and grandchildren?"_

" _Yeah, absolutely!"_

" _Okay then."_ Cordelia smiled before turning to Oboro. " _We'll take this one too."_

" _A wise choice, Queen Cordelia."_ Oboro bowed politely. " _This is quite a sum of kimonos you bought. Are there truly for your children and grandchildren, Queen Cordelia?"_

" _That's right. All based on their tastes."_ Cordelia assured her. Yeah… because I was busy with work, she know everyone's taste at its best. Even to Owain's, to my surprise.

" _I see."_ she nodded before she starts to count the total price. I just hope that- " _The total cost is 40,000 Gold."_

…

…

…

…

" _EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_ I yelled.

" _W-Why the sudden surprise?"_ Oboro blinked, confused by my shock. " _It is perfectly reasonable and most of these kimonos are up to date. If it weren't for another shop, they would charge you extra. Nearly 20,000 gold more than my price. And I have also given consideration because of Takumi-sama's recommendation."_

" _She's right."_ Cordelia nodded. " _Come now, anata. It isn't like we purchase it all the time. We should think of the kids. And we have more than enough money in Castle Doran's emergency funds, as well. It's not like the Three Arms would have any use of money, after all."_

Wow, Cordelia really considered the whole situation, after all.

" _I guess…"_ I sighed before slumping my shoulders. " _Well, if it's for the kids, I can't say no… Alright Oboro, we'll take it."_

" _Arigatou gozaimasu!"_ she thanked us properly, as she started packing the clothing.

" _Uh… is it okay for these clothes to be here? I'm gonna go get the money."_ I said.

" _Yes, please go ahead."_ Oboro nodded. " _Packing these kimonos will take time, and I need to undress Queen Cordelia of her kimono as well."_

" _Thanks!"_ I got out, quickly running out from the shop and headed towards Castle Doran.

"Tee hee… it's cute seeing him like that…" she giggled lightly, leaving Oboro confused.

* * *

"Hibatte hihushe! (Kibatte ikuze!)" Kibat chirped happily, carrying the gifts in his mouth while fluttering towards Castle Doran. Oh, and even Kibat got his own small yukata as a gift, courtesy of Cordelia's kind consideration.

"Kibat seems… happy about carrying it…" Cordelia said, despite Kibat getting some odd glances from people around him. "I guess he's just happy about getting his own yukata and the freedom to look all over Hoshido on his own. Don't you think, anata?"

"Yeah, I think so too. Better than staying in Plegia and Chon'sin all the time." I added.

"You sound like you don't like living there, anata…" Cordelia frowned a bit.

"No, no, no, I'm not saying it like that." I waved off frantically. "It's just refreshing that we get to go someplace else that's new."

"Oh… I see." she nodded. As she looked up in the sky, she noticed something. "Oh, look at that. The Pegasus Knights' training are in session. And there's Princess Hinoka leading the cavalry."

"I noticed that." I said, looking up.

"*sigh* it truly reminds me of my prime days before meeting you…" she sighed wistfully, recalling her past. "Sumia and I would always fly side-by-side before we were stationed elsewhere… it's good to be young again."

"Hmmmmmm…" I pondered. "Maybe you can join them a bit and give them a few pointers. Call it an impromptu guest lecture."

"You don't mind? It has been years since I last mounted on a Pegasus… other than… you." she pointed out, making me blush a bit with her usual tease on me.

"Ehehe… well, yeah, but I don't mind." I said sheepishly with a sweat drop.

"Very well. Let us go back to the castle."

* * *

As evening comes around, both of us noticed Hinoka had landed her Pegasus, along with other knights around her. "Hm? Anata, look, there's a man mounted on a Pegasus."

"A man? I thought only women were allowed to be on Pegasi. They'd be kicked otherwise." I said confused.

"Yes, even I think of it as well."

" _Ah, Queen Cordelia. King Kurogasa."_ Hinoka smiled, seeing us. " _Did you enjoy your stroll in the city?"_

" _Hai, we did."_ I nodded back with a smile. " _Actually, I was wondering if you would let my wife train with you and your Pegasus Knights."_

" _Pegasus Knights?"_ Hinoka blinked a bit. With a slight giggle, she corrected us, " _Ah, you mean Sky Knights, correct?"_

" _A-re?"_ I said confused. " _Is that what you call them? We call them Pegasus Knights in Plegia."_

" _Yes. It is a title for anyone who is able to mount a Pegasi."_ Hinoka explained. " _These beautiful creatures are not very picky with their mounts. Only compatible with one another."_

" _Oh, this is new…"_ Cordelia gasped lightly. " _Well, is it okay for me to mount on them? I… truly miss the open sky."_

" _Of course."_ Hinoka nodded, caringly pulling the reins of her mount towards her. " _I believe my companion still has strength left for one more flight."_

Cordelia smiled lightly, as she lifted her lower dress up a bit to mount on the Pegasus, with Hinoka mounted behind her. " _Just like old times…" Cordelia smiled_

" _Don't forget you're teaching them."_ I grinned. " _Show them how Plegia's Pegasus Knights fly!"_

" _Hm… interesting. I might learn something from this."_ Hinoka smiled, as Cordelia pulled the reins, leading the Pegasus up high to the sky.

" _Heh… she still got it."_ I smiled.

" _A-Ano…"_ a shy voice got out, getting my attention, where Sakura was looking around nervously.

" _Oh, Sakura-chan."_ I blinked.

" _I… heard Onee-sama just returned from her flight…"_ Sakura said nervously.

" _Aa, but my wife's giving your sister and the other Sky Knights a flying lesson."_ I said.

" _O-Oh, I see…"_ she said, looking around nervously. " _H-Here!"_ she stuttered, presenting me with a flower ring in her hands.

" _For me?"_ I pointed at myself.

" _H-Hai."_ she nodded. " _I made this for you, K-King Kurogasa."_

Wow, she really does remind me of Yukina, in more ways than one. Though, my daughter isn't much more nervous than Sakura-chan.

As I accepted it by letting Sakura placed it on top of my head, she took a step back, looking at me. " _Do… do you like it?"_

" _Well…"_ I said before looking up at my head. " _I… guess it suits me."_

" _H-Hontou desu ka?"_ she gasped lightly before letting out a sigh of relief. " _Y-Yokatta…"_

" _Huh? Doushita?"_ I tilted my head, confused.

" _A-Ano… I thought that… you would not like it… I tried my hardest to pick beautiful flowers to make that ring…"_ she said, looking away from my eyes due to her nervousness.

" _Heh~"_ I said a bit impressed before I walked up to her and patted her head. " _Naraba, otsukaresama…"_ I smiled.

Sakura-chan was surprised, being praised by me. " _Tee hee!"_ she smiled, with a blush on her face.

" _You know… if it makes you feel better, my youngest daughter, Yukina, does this to me, all the time."_

" _T-Truly?"_ she looked at me. " _Do I… remind you of your daughter, King Kurogasa?"_

" _In more ways than one."_ I chuckled. " _Don't worry though, I'm used to getting laughed by my kids whenever Yukina puts a flower ring on my head."_

" _I see…"_ she smiled, still keeping her blush.

" _Sakura-hime! Where are you?"_ a voice called her name, getting Sakura-chan's attention.

" _Ah, it's Kazehana!"_ she got out.

" _One of your retainers, I take it?"_

" _H-hai! W-with Tsubaki-san."_ she nodded.

" _Oh? Sakura-hime, why are you here~? Checking on Hinoka-sama again?"_ he asked.

In front of me were two of Sakura-chan's retainer. The first one of course was Kazehana. She's a Samurai. She had long light tannish hair with a white bandanna over her forehead with brown eyes. Her clothes consist of a pink kimono that went down to her thighs on the front while on the back was a coat tail with white samurai armor on her torso and a pink obi sash that held her white-handled katana and she wore sandles.

The other one was Tsubaki who was a Pegasus Warrior. He was… well, a pretty handsome man, for a lack of better term. He had brown hair with his fringes swept to his left and was tied in a ponytail. And he wore the male version of the Pegasus Warrior uniform like Hinoka, only he has blue hakama pants and tan sandles as well.

Why does he remind me of a genderbent version of Cordelia?

" _Sakura-hime, your Miko training is about to start soon."_ she said.

" _Yes, I was about to inform her about that~!"_ he chirped happily.

" _A-Ah! That's right!"_ Sakura-chan suddenly realized before bowing in front of me. " _P-Please forgive me! I have to attend my t-training!"_

" _Sure, go right ahead."_ I nodded, before I looked over to Kazehana and Tsubaki who were… chuckling and giggling? " _Nani o?"_ I asked, giving them the stink eye.

" _Nice hat."_ he said.

" _I never thought of seeing a King donned a flower hat."_ Kazehana noted.

" _Oi, Sakura-chan made it for me and she worked very hard making it."_

" _Yes, I know. She makes a lot for me, too." Kazehana added._

" _Hm… if I may…"_ Tsubaki added, already holding more colorful flowers in his hand… wait, when did he get those? " _If we put it here, and this one over here…"_

" _Uh… what are you doing?"_ I asked him.

" _It's his habit."_ Kazehana sighed a bit. " _He tends to make things perfect in his eyes."_

" _Oh good grief, he_ is _a genderbent version of Cordelia!"_

" _Huh?"_ Kazehana asked.

" _My wife has the same habits as him."_ I sighed.

" _And done!"_ he said proudly, taking a step back to look at the artwork he added. " _Nya~, that looks wonderful now!"_

" _Really? You think so?"_

…

…

…

…

" _Pffft!"_ both of them tried their hardest to hold their giggle and laugh. Eventually, they actually decided to walk away from me and… I can hear the two laughed out loud along the way.

" _Please don't tell me they made it worse on-"_

"Oooh, nice hat, fancy pants!" Kibat fluttered in happily. "Where did you get your hairdo done, Kingy? Do you need to put some make-up on ya', too?"

"Urusai…" I muttered. "And if you tell Morgana anything about this, I'm gonna-"

*SNAP!*

"Eh?!" I got out, noticing Hinoka was looking at me strangely, while Cordelia couldn't help but let out a small fit of giggle, after taking the picture with her Snapshot Tome.

" _King Kurogasa… why are you wearing a flower hat on your head?"_ Hinoka asked.

" _Oh, heavens… if the girls are taking a look at this picture, I'm certain they won't contain their laughter."_ she giggled. " _Anata, your head looks like a small garden!"_

" _O-Oi!"_ I stammered. " _C'mon, don't do this to me! You know how the girls are gonna joke me to no end! Especially Akane-chan and Nowi!"_

" _Da~me! This one is the keeper."_ she giggled lightly. " _I do need something to spice up our marriage life."_

" _I… don't understand what's going on around here…"_ Hinoka could only stay there, baffled.

" _Cordelia, you better give me that Snapshot Tome right now!"_ I said, before running towards her, and the latter running away.

" _Come and catch me, you old bat."_ she teased, now starting to run as well, leaving Hinoka on her own.

"… _truly, I cannot understand foreigner's ways of social life…"_ Hinoka shook her head lightly before heading back to the barn.

* * *

" _Oh, come now, it's not that bad, anata."_ she added, as it was in the middle of the night, where supposedly, dinner is going to be served. " _Yukina would love take this idea as an inspiration to make you another flower hat."_

" _Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" I pouted, glaring at her._

" _Honestly, you tend to act like a child at times…"_ Cordelia sighed once more.

" _Er-hem."_ I can hear Ryoma's voice called out, getting our attention. " _Am I interrupting something?"_

" _Ah, Ryoma-dono."_ I said, snapping out of it. " _Sumimasen. My wife's about to do something silly to embarrass me."_

" _I see."_ he nodded. " _Haha-ue has invited you to join us. Please follow me."_ Ryoma said, as he started to walk away.

"Shall we, anata?" Cordelia asked, still giggling lightly.

"Yeah… and you better behave…"

"I should say the same thing about you." she giggled, showing me the recent event that occurred this evening. "If Anna somehow caught wind of this, she'd definitely take advantage of it."

*POP!*

"Are you… blackmailing me?"

"I don't know, am I?" she teased before already getting a head start of leaving the room, leaving me all alone that fast.

* * *

"I can never get tired of Hoshidian cuisine." I sighed in content as I ate another piece of sushi with my chopsticks.

" _Yes, Say'ri's meals do make things easy for me to eat raw meals."_ Cordelia agreed.

" _I'm glad both of you enjoyed your meals for tonight."_ Queen Mikoto said, joining along with us, and so were the rest of the royal family in the large room, each with their own small table of food.

" _Though, this is a rare occasion, bringing us on a family meal together with the rest of the family."_ I said.

" _Yes, as for tonight, we wanted to celebrate one of my children's coming-of-age."_ Queen Mikoto explained.

" _..."_ Aqua remained silent, taking a sip of her soup.

" _Hm?"_ I got out, before looking at the blue-haired dancer. " _You mean… Aqua?"_

" _Yes."_ Queen Mikoto nodded.

" _Aqua-neesama's coming-of-age…"_ Sakura smiled nervously.

Aqua lets out a small smile, saying, " _Yes, it is my coming-of-age today. Which is why for tonight, I'm going to tell Sakura another scary tale."_

" _Eep!"_ Sakura-chan suddenly squeaked. " _N-Not another one!"_

" _Which is why we shall brought out the finest sake for her celebration."_ Ryoma said, as the servants brought out a small bottle of sake, one for each, except for Takumi and Sakura-chan, since they are still minors.

" _Oh, look at that, anata. Morgan's weakness."_ Cordelia teased. " _And so is yours."_

" _O-Oi…!"_ I blushed red. " _W-What about_ you? _I doubt_ you _can handle it."_

" _Anata, have you forgotten I have high tolerance when it comes to drinking alcohol?"_ she brags a bit. " _I do believe even Severa and Shiro does so as well, and so does Eragon."_

" _Those two… do they always bicker with each other?" Takumi questioned._

" _It's… best not to question." Hinoka answered._

" _Different people have different ways to approach to each other, children. That's how the bonds of the marriage life would always stood strong." Queen Mikoto advised them._

" _The sake in Chon'sin was watered down. You haven't tasted_ true _sake yet."_ I countered.

" _Much like how you fainted on your first drink of ale or champagne, anata?"_ she teased me more.

" _U-Urusai!"_ I stammered. " _Fine then, if that's the case, I challenge you to a duel of who can handle their sake more!"_

" _Huh?"_ The Hoshidan royal family said a bit caught off guard.

" _Ara…"_ Queen Mikoto got out.

 _"Very well, I accept your challenge."_ Cordelia smiled.

" _Er hem…"_ Ryoma coughed out once more. " _Leave the small challenge aside for now… and let us toast for Aqua's coming-of-age."_

 _"Uh… right. Sorry, that was rude of me…"_ I apologized, mumbling before clearing my throat. _"To Aqua's coming-of-age. Kampai!"_

 _"Kampai!"_

* * *

"Ugh…" I groaned, already getting a headache after that first drink of sake. Man, I never thought true sake brings the worst hangover, especially on me. But at least I'm still up and running, and my tolerance was slightly stronger than before. "I gotta check on Cordelia and call it quits before I passed out drinking more than I'm supposed to…"

As soon as I walked into our room, I can smell the strong sake enveloped the room… and there's a few bottles lying all around the floor.

What the heck happened here?!

"Oh… anata~!" I can hear Cordelia's voice, as she was lying on the tatami floor, sprawling helplessly with her empty sake cup in hand… and her face is totally flushed red!

"C-Cordelia?!" I gawked. What in the world happened?! She's drunk!

"Ehehehehe~!" she laughed, slowly pushes herself up and sits up… with her yukata being loosened up in some parts of her body. "You ca~me! Lesh get the drinking game started! *hic!* The sake ish tashthy!"

"Uh…" I said stunned. "Um… guard! Get-"

*POUNCE!*

"GAHHHHHHHH! Cordelia, what are you doing?! No! No! Bad touch! Bad touch!" I exclaimed, as she's literally pounced and is on top of me!

"Come now… thish ishn't sho bad, ishn't it?" she said drunken, with her drunken smile on her face. "You neeh to let loosh shometimes, yesh?"

"Someone heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" I wailed.

"Ehe~! You alrheady ghot your help-sh~!" she muttered, as she's already on top of me and… wait, why is she slowly taking off her top of her yukata?!

"Cordelia! Stop! You're drunk!" I panicked.

"I alweady know that!" she suddenly snapped, surprising me. "I need to weleash my henshion in me for tending you shoooooooooooooooooooooooo mush! And you're helping me outsh! *hic!*"

"While you're this drunk?! No way! Someone-".

"Da~me!" she playfully clamped my lips with her hand, while taking another bottle in her free hand. "You will help me weleash my henshion!" she added before she took a big sip from it before her face approached mine and… she kissed me?!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" I cried out and… the sake is going into my mouth?! What is wrong with her?!

"Mmmmmhmhmmhmhmhm!" she giggled as we continued to kiss and… darn it, here comes my headache. Wait, why is she holding my free hand and raised it to her- GAAH! Cordelia, what do you think you're doing?!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?!"

"Bwa~h!" she broke the kiss. "You and I would have a gweat night together! A-NA-TA!" she grinned drunkenly, with her devilish smile on her face while letting my hand grope her, uh... right asset. "Hora… see? Aren't they perfect~? They're way~ better than Kagero~'s…"

And what's worse? My headache's getting the best of me and… my mind started to cloud my judgment now.

"We got all~~~~~ night to ourshelvesh! *hic!*" she got out. "You not feel it, anata? My perfect asshets? You no feel it? Whelsh, I can help you ou~t!"

"Someone… help me…" I got out.

* * *

The next morning came by and I was the first one to actually got up, instead of Cordelia. While my headache was still there, it wasn't that bad since I only took a sip… but the memories of that night, though… scarred me for a lack of a better term. She played dominant throughout the night before we eventually passed out. So I immediately headed out of the room and went to… whatever was considered a bathroom to get myself straighten out and clean my face up.

"Note to self… drunken Cordelia is way scarier than the teasing Cordelia…" I mumbled after cleaning myself up and walked out.

" _Kurogasa-dono?"_

" _GAH!"_ I freaked out, turning around to see Kagero. " _Oh… Kagero-san… don't do that."_

" _Forgive me."_ she apologized. " _But why are you in the women's bathing room?"_

" _Eh?"_ I gawked. " _I was… oh damn it… stupid sake… my mind's still not in the right."_

" _Yes, so I heard."_ Kagero nodded. " _It is quite a powerful sake, is it not?"_

" _Aa…"_ I groaned, shaking my head.

" _Judging from your current expression… she completely dominated you, didn't she?"_

" _H-How did you-!"_

" _Both of you forgot to put out the candle inside the room and… she's… well…"_ she trailed off, making me blush heavily on Cordelia's embarrassing night.

" _I'm sorry…"_ I sighed. " _You shouldn't have seen that."_

" _I'm not worried about that…"_ she added. " _But… her voice truly echoed within the castle. I'm afraid it might have affected the night of the sleeping royalty, other than Queen Mikoto."_

My face paled at that. " _Mazui…! This is gonna cause an international incident and I don't want that! What do I do?! What do I do?!"_ I panicked.

" _Um, Kurogasa-dono?"_

" _If they find out about this, not only those Shepherds would make a tease out of me, even Chrom would definitely chop my head off for this incident!"_

" _Um…"_

" _GAAAH! My life is at stake!"_ I frantically panicked before I quickly ran out of the bathroom.

"..." Kagero could only remain silent, seeing me running out of the bathroom. I need to see the royal family! I need to apologize to them!

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the room…_

"Anata…" _Cordelia muttered before she held her head badly._ "Heavens, I got a strong headache all of a sudden…"

"I see you're waking up, Queen Cordelia." _Queen Mikoto kneeled before her, getting Cordelia's attention._

"Queen Mikoto!"

"Please, do drop the formality." _Mikoto smiled._ "Much like your husband, I prefer you would just call by my name."

"I… see…" _Cordelia nodded, now kneeling in_ fro _nt of her and quickly corrected her yukata._ "What… happened?"

"It would seem you have forgotten about last night." _Mikoto smiled motherly._

"Last night?" _Cordelia blinked._

"You were drunk."

"What?" _Cordelia got out._ "No, that's impossible, I have a high tolerance for alcohol, unlike my love."

"But you were drunk and…" _Mikoto trailed off._ "You were… loud during your 'domination' of your helpless husband, I presume."

"Truly…?" _she added, trying to recall what happened last night. When she did, though… her face immediately paled._

"Yes. And he was running off to find my children and apologize on your behalf." _Mikoto giggled._ "He was screaming his head off about how last night would cause an international incident."

"O-Oh…" _she got out, immediately bowing to her._ "P-Please forgive us, we-"

"No, no. I already foreseen this outcome." _Queen Mikoto waved it off, helping Cordelia get back up._ "That is why I have asked for Orochi's assistance in casting silence spell within your room. Only those who were nearby can hear it."

"O-Oh…" _Cordelia got out._ "Then, my husband is…"

"...running off like a madman without knowing." _she smiled motherly._

"That's… very Kurogasa…" _Cordelia giggled._

"Yes, and you should be grateful for having that sort of husband." _Mikoto noted._ "Do take care of your husband and always cherish your moments with him."

"I will, Mikoto." _she smiled._

"Now, I should be excused." _Mikoto said, standing up._ "I believe your husband needs to calm himself down or chaos shall ensue within the castle."

* * *

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_ I apologized frantically in front of the Hoshidan siblings as I was on my knees bowing frantically, and they were only looking at me really confused.

" _I do not understand. We heard nothing."_ Ryoma said.

" _Me either."_ Hinoka said.

" _O-Onee-sama, he's scaring me…"_ Sakura-chan muttered, staying close to Aqua.

" _It's a lot better than my scary-"_

"Eeeek!" Sakura-chan suddenly squealed, covering her ears.

" _Does this mean you admitted that you've been a Nohrian spy, 'king'?"_ Takumi asked.

*BONK!*

" _OW!"_

" _Idiot, clearly he's not!"_ Hinoka scolded.

" _..."_ Aqua looked at me before she knelt next to me and held my shoulder. "King Kurogasa."

"Eeeek!" I squeaked. This was it! My life's over! I'll never live this down!

" _What are you talking about? None of us understood a single word you said..."_

" _Eh? What are you talking about? The whole castle heard Cordelia being very drunk and she… 'dominated' me… the whole night…"_ I blushed heavily.

"' _Dominated'?"_ the siblings said in unison.

*SNAP!*

"AHHHHHHH!" I freaked out seeing… Cordelia with the Snapshot Tome! "Cordelia!"

"Tee hee… seeing you like this always makes me feel a lot better." Cordelia got out… hey, she's back to her usual self!

" _King Kurogasa."_ Queen Mikoto approached us. " _You do not understand the situation, do you not?"_

" _Eh?"_ I blinked.

" _Here, allow me…"_ Queen Mikoto said before she approached my ear and start whispering to it. As soon as she finished explaining it…

*GONG!*

" _You… you mean…"_

" _Hai…"_ Queen Mikoto smiled.

" _Heavens, I wonder how the girls would react when I tell the tale of their father frantically begging for mercy…"_ Cordelia giggled a bit more, now my face is completely red. And do I have steam coming out of my ears?!

" _I… can't… take it… anymore…"_ I muttered before-

*SPLAT!*

-fainting.

"Oh, Kurogasa…" Cordelia sighed wistfully as the siblings gathered around me looking concerned. "This is why I love you so much. You're just too fun to tease. Oh well… I suppose I'll have to make it up to him. He's been through enough as it is."

* * *

 **Fen:** Yeesh… Ukiki midare saki couldn't be more true… -_-

 **TWF: *continues to write on the story*** And ever since that day, Kurogasa made sure Cordelia stayed away from the true sake. The End! :D

 **Fen:** Words… can't describe this… It really can't after what we did to Kuro. We practically scarred him.

 **TWF:** It's just a memory… ***suddenly pulls out a Fedora hat out of nowhere*** ...a JO-KA~! Memory.

 **Fen:** We'll see ya next chapter guys…

 **TWF:** Later! Exit, stage right!

 ***the curtain closes on the stage and crowd starts to clap happily***


	18. Kiva 9

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another CoM!

 **TWF: *wearing headphones, sitting in front of Rhythmvaders arcade and played it for fun*** Almost there… almost there!

 **Fen:** Boo…

 **TWF: *not hearing it*** 98%! Almost there, almost there!

 **Fen:** Uh… dude, kinda need ya for this chapter.

 **= FULL COMBO! PERFECT! =**

 **TWF: *suddenly stands up happily*** BOOOOYAH! Perfect! With no assists, too! :D * **looking behind me, noticing Fen-kun watching me as I took off my earphones*** Oh, hey, dude! What's up?

 **Fen:** You done? -_-* ***Taps foot while looking irritable while crossing my arms, ticked off***

 **TWF:** One song down… 199 more to go. O.o;

 **Fen:** Do that later, we got a show to run.

Kiva Gaiden 9: The End of Vacation

* * *

Ughhhhhhhhhhhh… what… happened? Last thing I remember was… oh yeah, I embarrassed myself and fainted on the spot. In front of the whole Hoshidan Royal Family, no less! Geez… this is not what I have in mind when it comes to the honeymoon!

"Oh… you're awake, anata." I heard Cordelia's voice, as she's in her proper kimono, as I was resting my head on her lap. She had a fan on one hand, fanning me gently while her other hand combed my hair. "Are you feeling alright now?"

"What… happened?" I muttered.

"You fainted." she added. "And we're in our room. Oh, and it's already 10am."

"I've… been out cold the whole day?"

"An hour." she corrected me.

…

…

…

…

"Hidoi yo…"

"Hm?" she looked at me. I suddenly curled up as I pouted childishly and had beads of tears at the corner of my eyes. "Anata?"

"Hidoi yo…" I pouted. "You were being a meanie when you teased me."

' _Oh dear… he's entering 'that' phase…'_ I noticed Cordelia frowned upon seeing me. "I'm sorry. I was just having a bit of fun. We do need to spice things up, right?"

"That was _too_ much spice for my taste…" I muttered.

She let out a small sigh, adding, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you for my silly deeds last night." she added with a kind tone. Just as she was about to approach me, I suddenly distanced away from her, confusing her a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just feel like it." I pouted even more.

"Then… do you need some time alone?" she asked, looking at me.

"No…" I said.

"Oh Kurogasa, c'mere, you old sensitive bat." Cordelia smiled before approaching me and hugged me dearly, similar to how usually Morgan hugged me. "Better?"

"A little…" I muttered.

"You know, this is one thing I love about you. You're so sensitive to these things that I can dote on you all the time." Cordelia giggled. "You really do act like Severa during our warring days. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know…"

Her hug was getting more and more comforting, as she rested her chin on my shoulder, and our cheeks touched one another. "Despite all of the teasing, you do know you're my only one true love right? One that gave my heart warmth and the courage to be in love again?"

"Yeah…"

"If it weren't for you, my life would be in complete disarray and I would only spent the remainder of my days being the strict commander." she added, now completely leaning her weight on me. Even her tone has becoming much more tender, unlike her usual tease. "That's why I thank you from the bottom of my heart, accepting me for who I am and blessed me with the family I've ever dreamt off."

"Cordelia…" I then looked at her as we then pressed our foreheads.

"I'll love you and always be there for you… for the rest of my days." she said with absolution, still having that same smile she had during our wedding day.

"Thank you…" I whispered before we briefly kissed.

"You okay now?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah… I'm good."

"Okay, because I don't want you to be pouty for the rest of our vacation and I might have to pamper you to make sure you're alright with me. I truly do not want to end our honeymoon in a sour note."

"Yeah, me either…" I said.

"Now c'mon, let's get you something to eat and then we'll go to wherever you want to visit today, as a favor for yesterday's treat for my shopping for our children and grandchildren. We might also need to buy a special kimono for Mother as well, since I don't think Oboro's kimonos doesn't have special clothing that fits Mother's taste."

"Okay…"

* * *

 **Yu~rari yu~rureri~**

 **A~aaahh~**

As Cordelia cleaned herself up, I was waiting for her… until I heard Aqua's singing from afar. It wasn't far from the castle, as I noticed her at the large lake, where there's a bridge that led to the middle of it, too.

 **Yu~rari yu~rureri~**

It sounds just as lovely as Yukihana sang it. So I decided to head over to her and decided to… well, sing along with her.

 **Utakata, omoi megu~ru hakari~**

"!" Aqua gasped, hearing the familiar lyrics coming out from my mouth.

 **Tsu~tau mi~nasuji~  
Sono te ga, hiraku… asuwa~**

" _King Kurogasa…"_ Aqua gasped lightly.

" _Gomen. I heard you sing and I couldn't help but sing along."_ I chuckled.

" _You… know of the song."_ she added. " _Who… taught you to sing the sacred song?"_

" _My daughter, Yukihana."_ I answered. " _The one that sent you the letter."_

" _...oh."_ she lightly got out. " _I see. So, she is your daughter, after all. Who else would know of my residence in Hoshido? My name isn't very well known outside the country."_

" _Just her."_ I said. " _She speaks very often about you."_

" _And yet, I do not recall of a girl named Yukihana."_ she politely replied. " _But… I do not know why. The name itself seems nostalgic. Do you have a picture of her?"_

" _Hai."_ I nodded before I reached into my pocket and pulled out a medallion sized pendant from Morgan's present before opening up to reveal my family picture. " _This is her. The one with the headdress."_ I said pointing at it.

" _She looks like Queen Cordelia…"_ she pointed out. " _Such an uncanny resemblance. Are you certain Queen Cordelia does not have a twin sister?"_

" _No, she doesn't."_ I shook my head with a chuckle. " _But that this is her. She… believe it or not, came from a disastrous future. One filled with so much despair, she and her siblings had to go through the Outrealms and through time itself to escape."_

" _Why are you telling me all of this? To a stranger that does not know your daughter?"_ she asked, though she can be a bit blunt.

" _Why not?"_ I asked back. " _She considers you a friend. One that she trusts with her whole life. Heck, even her magic attacks are water based, just like your singing and water manipulation."_

" _Your daughter knows too much about me, as I do not know her…"_ she said. " _But somehow, I'm swelled up with pride, appreciating the kind compliments."_

" _She even quoted one of your lines before she had to travel elsewhere."_ I said, now getting Aqua's attention. " _No matter where she's at, the bond that she created is something she will never forget, even if it transcends time and space."_

Aqua was truly taken aback slightly. " _That… is how I would say it…"_ and after that, there's an awkward silence between the two of us, not knowing what to ask next.

" _So… do you believe me now?"_ I asked.

" _I do."_ she nodded. " _Does she knows the true origins of the song?"_

" _True origins? I don't think she told me…"_ I recalled.

"…" she was silent for a bit, before turning her attention back towards the lake. " _It was my mother's song that has been passed down from generation to generation. One with many uses than just a mere song."_

" _What? Are you saying that there's an actual power to this song?"_ I gasped.

" _Yes."_ she nodded, now turning to my attention. " _Do you see the necklace I wear around my neck?"_

" _Yeah… in fact, Yukihana wore a necklace like yours."_ I remembered.

" _This necklace…"_ she paused, looking at her necklace in her palm. "… _is the source of empowering the true purpose of the song. One that can calm a dragon's madness to its knees."_

" _A dragon's… madness…"_ I muttered. " _Well, I do feel calm whenever she sang it and everyone seemed to enjoy it."_

" _Then… she knows it as well."_ Aqua summed it up. " _The truth of the song."_

" _The truth?"_

" _Yes."_ Aqua nodded.

" _It… isn't something dangerous, is it?"_ I asked a bit worried.

" _As long as it is not used for its intended purpose, the song is just a song."_ she told me. " _Your daughter… Yukihana… she never wore her necklace whenever she sang, correct?"_

" _Not all the time, no."_ I shook my head. " _She would keep it in her jewelry box for safekeeping. And besides, she already has mastery of using water and ice even before she had that necklace and the song. I know, because she told me herself."_

" _I see."_ she nodded. " _Then, I shall be blunt with you. Your daughter might have known me in a place where she met my other self somewhere in the Deeprealms, without my knowledge. I could even see her in my dreams, as I felt restless during those times… it is not because she brought me trouble, but rather… I feel lonely without her."_

" _I… see…"_ I sighed. " _So… she hasn't really met you… just another you in a different reality… great… what am I gonna tell her? She'll be heartbroken, even though she'd see this coming…"_

" _Will you relay my message to your daughter?"_ she asked, as I nodded. " _Just tell her this: I appreciate her efforts of knowing my other self in another realm, you speak of. Even if we did not meet in this time, her letter gave me great assurance, as it has become my motivation to continue living on, for the sake of my dance and song."_

" _I'm sure she'll be happy to hear it from you."_ I smiled.

" _If you ever plan on returning to Hoshido one day, please bring your daughter with you."_ she requested. " _I… truly want to see if she is the same person I saw in my dreams."_

" _I'll try my best."_ I nodded, showing her the pinky.

" _Hm? What are you doing?"_ she asked, looking at my current gesture.

" _A pinky promise."_ I smiled. " _We promise each other something, and we wrap this finger around each other. It guarantees that I will keep that promise no matter what."_

" _Then…"_ she paused, as she intertwined her pinky on mine. "… _I shall remember your words."_

" _Yeah…"_ I smiled.

" _Do you have any plans for today with your wife?"_ she asked, breaking off the pinky swear.

" _Well…"_

" _There you are, anata."_ Cordelia's voice said getting out attention. " _I was looking for you."_

" _Warui. Just talking with Aqua."_ I said sheepishly.

" _If I may suggest, there is small play at the central plaza today. Why don't both of you head there?"_ Aqua suggested to both of us.

" _Oh, a play. I've always loved watching them."_ Cordelia smiled.

" _Are you going to perform Aqua?"_ I asked.

" _No… I have promised Haha-ue with other tasks in the castle."_ she said before bowing lightly to both of us. " _Please excuse me. And… thank you for the small talk, King Kurogasa. Send my regards to Yukihana for me."_

" _I will."_ I nodded before Aqua took her leave.

"What… did the both of you talk about while I'm away?" she asked.

"Yukihana."

"What about our daughter?" she blinked, curiously.

"We talked about how she wanted to see Aqua again."

"For what reason?"

"That, Cordelia… is my little secret." I teased, the same way she teased me.

"Hm~? You're not willing to tell your own wife?" she asked playfully.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Hm…" she pondered. "If I do whatever you want for the rest of the day, would you tell me your little secret?"

"May~be."

With a playful smile, she wrapped her arm around mine, saying, "If it's the chance to learn of your secret, then I shall obediently follow your orders, my King." she giggled, smiling beautifully.

"Okay then, you asked for it." I grinned back.

* * *

After two more weeks of our honeymoon, today's the day where the economic treaty was signed and both Cordelia and I had to dressed up in formal clothing, to honor Hoshido's rules.

"Well, this is it…" I sighed trying to relax.

"Yes. Today's the day to sign the treaty… and we'd be going home right after that." she said. "I missed our family already."

"Yeah I know."

"By the way… why did you have Castle Doran leave all of a sudden two weeks prior?"

"Oh, let's just say I went to pick up someone." I grinned cheekily.

"Someone?" she blinked. "But we're leaving today, anata. Right after our treaty…"

"I know. But she'll be here." I said.

"She?"

"Mother, Father, I'm here." a voice got out, getting our attention.

"Yukihana?" Cordelia blinked. "Eragon, as well? Anata, what did you do? And where's Kibat?"

"Okay remember when I talked with Aqua? Well, I made a promise to Aqua that she wanted to meet Yukihana so I had Kibat tell Doran to head back to Plegia and pick them up to come here."

"You would go such length to fulfill our daughter's wish of meeting her friend…" she said. A smile can be seen on her face, saying, "That's so very you, anata."

"Yes, Mother-in-law. I couldn't agree more." Eragon nodded.

"Mother, Father, the guards are here." Yukihana noticed, as the Hoshidan guards approached us.

" _King and Queen of Plegia, it is time."_ one of them asked.

" _Are these two your family, as you requested, King Kurogasa?"_ the other one asked.

" _Hai. Arigatou."_ I nodded. " _Please, lead the way."_

* * *

And throughout the morning to noon, both countries start to give out a speech regarding the treaty. Queen Mikoto began first, then I followed suit. Even though I was slightly nervous, I knew Cordelia would always stayed close to me, giving me the courage to continue implementing my opinions of the treaty. When the Hoshidan advisors agreed to the terms and agreements, I was the first one to place my signature and Kiva insignia print on it. It was then Queen Mikoto did the same, putting her signature and Hoshido insignia on it, thus completing the treaty.

During our speeches however, the siblings were present during that time. When Aqua saw Yukihana present, she was really surprised. Though Eragon couldn't understand a single word of Japanese throughout the speech, he does notice his wife's smile upon seeing Aqua.

It was after the treaty when both parties dispersed that Yukihana and Aqua finally get to see each other properly.

" _You're… Yukihana."_ Aqua said.

" _Yes, I am."_ Yukihana smiled before she hugged her, much to her surprise. " _It's good to see you again, old friend."_

" _I'm sorry, but I am not the same-"_

" _I know that."_ Yukihana replied, breaking off the hug. " _I already knew from the get go, years ago."_

"What?" Aqua lightly gasped. " _Then why-"_

" _I wanted to see a good friend of mine, who has taught me how to dance and sing. That's why I used ice and water magic as a memento from an old friend of mine."_

" _I see." Aqua said, letting out a small smile. "Now I understand why my other self cherished you quite a lot… and I share her feelings as well. You're warm and comforting to talk to, Yukihana…"_

As both of them continued to exchange conversations, Cordelia approached me, asking, "Isn't it great, anata? Seeing our daughter speaking with her friend that he wishes to see after so long?"

"Yeah…" I smiled gently. "It's too bad she only gets to see her today though."

"Even so, it brings a lot of meaning to her." Cordelia added, as we noticed Yukihana dragging her husband's arm and wrapped her arms around him, introducing him to Aqua. "Look at her, anata. I've never seen her smiling and being so happy like that for as long as we remember. She even acts a bit childishly, too… like you."

"Yeah, I guess so. You can't fight inheritance, that's for sure." I sighed happily.

" _It seems our daughters are interacting very well with each other."_ Queen Mikoto approaches us, getting our attention. " _It saddens me for you to return back to Plegia today. The two would have known each other more."_

" _Hmmmmmm…"_ I pondered. " _If you want, she can come with us and stay in Plegia for a few weeks."_

" _I don't think that's such a good idea…" Cordelia looked at me._

" _Eh? Why?"_

" _Yes, I agree with Queen Cordelia…" Queen Mikoto frowned a bit. "We are still in a war against Nohr and… we require her assistance to give morale to our troops. I'm sorry, King Kurogasa… I truly am."_

" _I see."_ I said. " _Actually, it should be me apologizing. I completely forgot and it was rude of me."_

"There you go again, fancy pants!" Kibat suddenly fluttered out of nowhere, fluttering right in front of me… upside down. "You and your fancy ideas! Don't you have anything else to think, b'sides of just being dumb kind? You think it's alllllll easy for you, without thinking other people's consequences! That's why you'd always gets into trouble from the get go!"

*SMACK!*

I smacked Kibat away and he faceplanted on the wall before _slowly_ skidding down. Haven't done _that_ in a long time.

" _Is… your friend going to be alright?"_ Queen Mikoto asked a bit worried, as Sakura-chan were stepping away from him..

" _He's just a loudmouth…"_ I waved off. " _Don't mind him."_

"If Morgana heard you hit him, she'll be pouting to no end, anata…" Cordelia frowned.

"Man, how is this Kibat _way_ different than Morgan's Kibat? That guy is more casual and have a kinder loyalty in him."

"People change, anata… or, in this case… bats do." Cordelia pointed out. "It might take years before Kibat mellowed down to who he is today."

"But today's the day Kibat's the same age of his older version's age today! He should've been already mellowed down by that time!"

"True, but that does not mean they would remain the same after time passes by, even if the first Kibat came from a peaceful future, like ours." Cordelia consoled. "Come now, let us head back to Plegia. I'm certain everyone's waiting for us and I just can't wait to give Mother her special kimono, as well."

"Father-in-law, it's time." Eragon approaches us, as it seems like Yukihana has also done her side as well.

"Thank you for the reunion, Father." Yukihana thanked me, hugging me dearly. "It means a lot to me, even though she isn't the same one I met."

"I'm just glad you two got to see each other again." I said, before turning to Queen Mikoto. " _If there's anything you need, just let me know. If Nohr's not playing fair, I'll be there to even the playing field."_

" _Even though we're two world's apart?"_ Queen Mikoto noted. " _My King, I do not want to cause you more trouble as it is, especially dispensing your army and causing an international war."_

" _I understand your concerns, but we're friends and friends always look out for each other."_ I said.

" _Even if Chrom would ended up having your head for this?"_ Cordelia teased, pointing out the obvious.

" _He doesn't need to know…"_ I whispered. " _Besides, he has his own problems and I don't want to bother him."_

" _But even so, I appreciate the offer."_ Queen Mikoto said, bowing politely. " _I'll be sure to put it into consideration, King Kurogasa."_

"Come now, Father. It is time." Yukihana smiled, as Castle Doran let out a roar. And even after a month staying here, the people are still a bit wary around her.

"Alright, let's go you guys! Next stop: Home!" I cheered, and with that, the family and I went over to Castle Doran. I'm coming home, kids.

* * *

 _As Castle Doran flew up and left Hoshido's shores, the family looked on as Doran got smaller and smaller._

"D-Do you think we'll see them again?" _Sakura asked._

"Who knows?" _Takumi shrugged._ "Maybe it'll be the last time seeing them, too."

"You really need to lighten up, Takumi." _Hinoka frowned._

"But even so, it is best to not let them intervene in our own problems." _Ryoma suggested._ "They already have troubles of their own and it would definitely becoming a conflict for the two kingdoms."

"I suppose so. But… in the extreme case, that we can't handle this…" _Queen Mikoto began._ "Would you reconsider?"

"..." _Ryoma pondered, crossing his arms._ "Let's… wait and see how the future is predicted by our Diviners, Haha-ue. Only by then, we shall decide."

"Already did." _Orochi said, from out of nowhere._

"Gah! Orochi, don't do that! You're not a ninja!" _Takumi snapped._

"The future has already shown itself… in a few years' time." _Orochi said._ "The child of fate will return to our home to defend the nation. Not only that, during the war, the three mysterious masked figures from a foreign land, will aid our quest, despite being in the enemies' side."

"Enemies' side?" _Ryoma asked._

"I don't know what it meant, but this is the vision I saw, Lord Ryoma." _Orochi stated._

"T-Three masked figures?" _Sakura stuttered a bit._

"That would mean they'd bid more time…" _Hinoka pondered._

"And these masked figures are the key to their success." _Takumi added._

"Kamen… Riders…" _Mikoto recalled, looking at the view of the sea where Kurogasa mounted on Castle Doran, recalling his armor._

* * *

 **TWF:** And that's how we'll end the three part series of Memories, huh?

 **Fen:** Yep, more foreshadowing there.

 **TWF:** Hmmmmmm~~~~... hey, dude. Have you read one of the suggestions about this 'Life With…' stuff? They seem to take interest of it...

 **Fen:** Yeah, I read.

 **TWF:** He does have a point… CoM is all about memories and completely random ideas and all… we also got some request to pair Kuro up with either Say'ri or even… well, Melissa. O.o

 **Fen:** …

…

…

…

What?

 **TWF:** I thought you read them… o.o

 **Fen:** Must've forgotten to read the fine print…

 **TWF:** Anyways, should we ever planned of doing it, we'll be sure to post it up as a Memory. Still gonna refer it by the series instead of 'Life With...' in the small bar thingy… whatever they call it.

 **Fen:** And just so you know, this does not affect the main stories whatsoever in any way possible. So please, no complaining or whining or shouting-

 **Crowd:** WE ALREADY KNOW THAT!

 **TWF:** You heard the crowd, dude. Let's see how far we can explore this possibility. And yes, it's not going to be limited to Awakening of Kiva alone… since we still have a few more in our branches, including GX. XDD

 **Fen:** Yeesh… well… see ya next chapter.


	19. Kiva 10

**TWF:** And by popular demand, we're back with another Life With series! :D

 **Fen:** Uh… hi.

 **TWF:** And just so you know, we'll be doing another girl Fen-kun has taken a liking to… and that's our shy Dancer, Olivia!

 **Fen:** I'm starting to regret this now…

 **TWF:** No turning back now! Your idea and everyone gets to see how Fen-kun do with each of the girls, other than the ones he already married to… XDD

 **Fen:** Correction: It's one of the reviewers ideas… -_-

 **TWF:** You said that because it's actually true. Your pants are on fire with every single girls in Awakening series… XDD

 **Fen:** URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!

 **TWF:** Here we go, ladies and gents! Here's what happened if he married to Olivia! To the epilogue! :D

* * *

Kiva Gaiden 10: Life with Olivia

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" I asked, as currently, we're having a meeting with the barons all over Plegia. There was no answer since we covered everything.

"I think we're good, buddy." Saigo answered. "Even if there is, I don't think they can ask if it's a sensitive question about ya'."

"Alright then, meeting adjourned. Have a safe trip back home." I said as I stood up as did the rest of the barons before they left the meeting room. I sighed in relief as I placed my hands on the table. "It's not easy being King."

"It's your choice, your heritage." Saigo added. "Just be glad that as your Bishop, your main advisor and your friend, that I'm here for ya'. Your pops did quite a number on Ylisse and it's your job to fix his dirty works."

"Yeah, no kidding." I sighed again. "Say, where's Olivia?"

"Heh, you wanna know?" he grinned, looking at the door, where Olivia's peeking at us behind the door, looking at us nervously. "She's right over there, being her usual shy self."

"I thought as much." I sweat dropped. "You can come out now."

Olivia nodded quietly, entering the room as she looked at both of us nervously. Even after our marriage, she still retained her shyness, but to me, that's what makes her special… oh, and she's the Queen of Fangires and Plegia, something she did not expect to be when we got married and right after the war ended. "I-It was quite a meeting you have, dear…"

"I know. Those barons won't stop complaining about their grievances." I sighed.

"Hey, Olivia? Are you sure you should walk around with that swellin' belly in ya'?" Saigo asked. "It's only like what? Two more weeks before Morgana is born?"

"I-I'll be fine." Olivia assured. "T-This isn't the first time after all."

"Yeah, and I'm sure Azure's pretty much happy about being the big brother soon." Saigo grinned, now noticing another figure hiding behind the door, peeking at us shyly as well.

"..." the young three-year-old Azure remained silent, looking at us quietly.

"Azure, you can come out." I sighed again. Honestly… Like mother, like son. But I really can't hate him for that. He's my pride and joy, a descendant of Kiva.

"..." he remained silent a bit more before he dashed inside the room and hugged my legs, covering his face.

"And I can't still believe this little guy is the same Inigo that flirts with the ladies." Saigo teased.

"I'm really not looking forward to that." I sweat dropped. "Inigo's already a handful and I have to keep stopping him from flirting with every single maid in the castle."

"And don't forget the daughters of barons, child." Kaa-san entered the room, still keeping her serene smile. "And I do believe he's going to get some quality time as well with one of them. He also used his title as the Plegian Prince to his advantage."

"Ughhhh… damn it, Inigo." I facepalmed.

"I-Inigo is still a bachelor, dear!" Olivia suddenly defended him. "I-It's quite normal for him to finding his one true love and wedded."

"That's not the point. If he keeps this up, he might as well have a harem and I'm not having it!"

"Uh… I think I'm gonna step out of this…" Saigo said before quickly leaving the room, not wanting to get involved with family.

"Daddy not like big brother?" Azure asked nervously, looking at me with his nearly teary eyes.

"No, Azure…" I sighed, picking him up. "Your brother is… being difficult."

"But, I… like big brother… and big sister…" Azure fumbled and mumbled his words, looking away shyly.

"I know. You love them both and I won't take that away from you. Your brother just needs to learn… how to restrain himself. Especially since he's part Fangire."

"Uuuuuhhh, if only my older self didn't tell Inigo to start talking to girls…" Olivia whined cutely, feeling embarrassed about it. "What was I thinking, saying it to our son like that? At least, Morgan knows how to take care of herself… though, she… can be quite… a playful girl around boys…"

"Well, we're gonna raise Azure and Morgana to make sure they don't end up like _them_."

"What I'm worried about is Morgan being more popular with the people around their age than her big brother, and Inigo tends to make her his wingman, along with Brady and Kan'shou." Kaa-san sighed. "I guess he took my advice a tad too seriously, as well…"

"Well anyways, I'm heading for lunch. Anyone wanna join?" I offered.

"...me." Azure muttered cutely, hiding his face on my shoulder.

"I'd love to, my son." Kaa-san smiled.

"A… little walk would be alright." Olivia smiled, blushing a bit. "Morgana does need to get some more nutrients for her growth… and she's becoming much more active, too."

"Active?" I looked at her.

"Yes, dear. She's kicking a lot…" Olivia added, rubbing her stomach fondly.

"Wow, that fast already, huh?" I chuckled. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised, seeing how Morgan is. But okay, let's have some lunch. Just… mind how much you eat though Olivia…"

"A-Are you c-calling me fat?!" she suddenly bursted angrily, embarrassed heavily.

"Mommy not fat, daddy!" Azure exclaimed as well.

"No, it's just… you kinda look cute when you stuff food in your cheeks." I blushed.

"K-Kurogasa!" Olivia suddenly shrieked, her blush heavier by the moment.

"Aren't you two cute?" Kaa-san giggled lightly.

* * *

As we headed out towards the city, there are many people greeting us happily, as many wished Olivia good luck with the incoming birth. Olivia, being herself, stayed really close to me, lightly tugging my sleeve on my arm. Azure, being the shy one as well, hides his face within Kaa-san's shoulder.

"By the way, you know what today is?" I asked.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Isn't today where a grand play would be held at your grand theater, Olivia?" Kaa-san recalled. " A tale of Kiva's legacy…"

"Yeah… but today is also the day when I first met her, Kaa-san." I pointed out.

"O-Oh yes… I do recall it…" Olivia blushed brightly, seemingly to recall our first time meeting.

In case you didn't know, during the war when I was rejected by Nee-san, I had been quite a distant man, leading the group while trying my best to get out of reach by anyone. Though everyone tried to reach out to me, I simply ignored them, keeping it all to myself. The only time I'd talk to them is when it came to plan a battle ahead.

My head was really determined to remain distant and even remain a single man… until a Goddess descended before me.

"I-I'm not a Goddess, K-Kurogasa!" Olivia exclaimed, blushing heavier and embarrassed even more.

"In my eyes, you were." I smiled gently. "I remember when we first met, when we were trying to escape in Plegia. You were there to comfort me, despite how rude I was to you, back then."

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _Um…" she said nervously, as she's currently inside my room, as I ignored her while doing my stuff. "K-Kurogasa? Y-You wanted to ask me about s-something?"_

" _Yes…" I said, turning to her. "Why is a dancer like you fighting in the first place?"_

" _Eeeek!" she squeaked, afraid of my stern tone. "Um… well, I… I wanted to be useful to Khan Basilio and…" she fumbled as her fingers intertwined on one another. "...a-and I owe Lady Emmeryn after she showed kindness to a poor dancer like myself."_

" _I see…" I muttered. "It matters not to me. As long as you pull your weight, you'll be alright. You can ask the others for assistance around Castle Doran."_

" _Um…" she got out nervously. "K-Kurogasa… are you… always this mad?"_

"… _no. Just not in the mood for long talks." I said, turning away from her. "I just need to get some info about the Shepherds that will aid us out against Gangrel…"_

" _But… your expression." she noticed, still having a slight blush on her face. "I-It's as if… you're in pain…"_

"… _I don't want to talk about it." I muttered. "Leave me alone…"_

 _Olivia was silent, unable to reply on my words. Just as she's about to leave, she remained firm, saying, "Kurogasa?"_

" _What is it? I told you to leave." I said, turning to her… until I noticed her dance… and hum at the same time? "What are you-"_

 _She kept humming to herself, as her hand gestures and footsteps were as graceful as one could see. The anklets and bracelet that she wore shook in synchronization, accompanied with her dance beautifully. She was dancing so beautifully, I just couldn't help it but to keep my eyes on her for two full minutes. As she kneeled down in front of me. She looked at me at the moment, as I was agape of seeing her dance like a swan. Noticing me looking at her for so long, her face suddenly blushed red, exclaiming, "I-I'll see you later!"_

 _*SLAM!*_

 _And she quickly left me all alone in my room, as I was still in awe of the dance._

" _W-What… just happened…?" I said, stunned. I shook my head furiously to snap out of it. "I better get back to work…"_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Despite the initial meeting, you still keep coming to my room everyday, trying your hardest to make me open up… and you did." I smiled, as Olivia's face was now as red as a tomato.

"I-It does took an effort to get you s-speak to others b-before our battle with Gangrel… and it was at its hardest when I tried t-to make you talk to your big sister…" Olivia fumbled with her long ribbon in her fingers nervously, still having the same blush on her face.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled a bit. "But all of that's done and over with." I then chuckled, adding, "I also remember you putting on a 'dance show' for me on our first night together."

"K-KUROGASA!" Olivia suddenly shrieked. "N-Not in front of our son!"

"What Mommy dancing, Daddy?" Azure asked, peeking at me from his buried face on Kaa-san's shoulder.

"Oh, it's a dance you can't learn just yet until you're older." I grinned, making Azure nod quietly.

"And I'm surprised, my son." Kaa-san said, looking at the grand theater in front of us. "You're willing to spend an ample amount of gold to create a theater for your wife."

"Of course. I wanted to make her dream come true… so… this showed up."

"Yes, and because of that, Olivia and I have received so many students from all over Ylisse, just wanting to learn our dance…" Kaa-san noted. "And of course, my grandson wants to partake in this dance as well."

"Ugh… Inigo…" I groaned.

"B-But you have to give credit to our son, Kurogasa…" Olivia reminded me. "D-Despite his own shyness, he… is actually a good dancer, unlike… our Morgan…"

"Ehehehe… yeah…" I said sheepishly with a sweat drop.

"Ah! Mother! Father! Grandmother! There you guys are!" we heard Morgan's voice calling out from the entrance of the grand theater, waving at us happily.

"Big sister!" Azure gasped, quickly getting off from Kaa-san's embrace and quickly trotted at her direction, as Morgan hugged him happily.

"Well, well, looks like the family is here." I heard Inigo approach from the entrance… with two ladies in tow…

*POP!*

"Father, is something the matter?" he asked, looking at me.

"Explain to me why you have two ladies with you?" I twitched my eye.

"These two lovely ladies are looking for me, because we'll be on stage soon." Inigo said… before he slumped down. "Oh, how I wish they'd go for a cup of tea with me…"

"Sorry, hot shot." one of the girls said.

"Just because you're a prince of Plegia, doesn't mean we'll do what you wish. You're just a man who chases skirts."

Man, that's blunt… and Inigo's already on all four, feeling depressed.

"Don't worry, big brother." Morgan patted his back playfully. "There's always next time."

"Hopefully never…" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, my dear little sister… how can you say such a thing, whilst you're popular amongst them?" Inigo got out, comically crying his tears out.

"Why don't you guys watch our play?" Morgan asked. "The students are more than happy to see Mother and Grandmother watching along with the viewers."

"Um…" Olivia got out nervously. "...what about lunch?"

"Don't worry, Mother!" Morgan kept her smile. "We can have our lunch together right after the show ends! We'll eat together as family, like we always do!"

"W-Well, what do you think, dear?" Olivia asked me.

"Sure. I have no problem." I smiled a bit before holding her hand. "C'mon, let's watch the students."

"Come, you philanderer, we got a show to do." the two girls said in unison, dragging Inigo's arms back towards the entrance.

Soon, Morgan, Azure and Kaa-san entered as well. Just as both of us are about to enter the theater… "Um… Kurogasa?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I love you." she suddenly blurted it out of nowhere, making me blush.

"What's with the sudden outburst?"

"For making my life full of happiness." she said sincerely, leaning onto my arm, still tugging on my sleeve. "The theater, the marriage, the children and most importantly… you came into my life. I'd be at a loss if you continued missing longer than two years…"

"Hmmm… I love you too." I smiled back before kissing her briefly, which she returned. "C'mon, we got a show to see."

"Y-Yes, let's be on our way!" she smiled brightly, which I couldn't help but think motherhood suits her best, especially with the blushing face she constantly makes. I can never get tired of seeing her blushing like that, and I shall always cherish her a lot.

* * *

 **Fen:** Finally, thought we'd never get it done…

 **TWF:** Isn't it cute? Seeing a blushing couple together like that? A different kind of ending, compared to the rest of what we have in store for it. And that's just the beginning… XDD

 **Fen:** …You're really gonna soak this all in, aren't you?

 **TWF:** Well, there's Maribelle, Aqua, Akane, Miriel… and the list goes on! Even the no-nonsense Sully and the seductive Aversa! XDD

 **Fen: *POP!***

 **TWF:** Hey, dude! It's not just Kiva, there're other branches of the story, too! Wohoo~! XDD

 **Fen:** …

…

…

…

We'll see you next chapter…


	20. Blade (L) 5

**Fen:** Hey guys we're back for another CoM!

 **TWF:** So, what do we have for this chapter? Would the main cast of any series take over again?

 **Fen:** Actually no. Today, it's the Misadventures of Yukina from Blade: Dark Ace.

 **TWF:** Oh~? We get to see what she's usually do during her time alone in the Manor?

 **Fen:** Yeah… and causing trouble that she cannot be blamed for… -_-;

 **TWF:** Let's see what kind of an adventure our beloved cutey pie would make! :D

* * *

Blade (Lyon) Gaiden 5: And the baby's name is…

One day, in the mid-term of Spring, our young Yukina is currently enjoying herself by doing some drawings and colorings on her large piece of drawing paper with crayons… as she's drawing rabbits of all kinds of different colors.

"Tana, can I trust that you and Marisa will take care of Yukina while we're gone?" Kurogasa asked.

"Oh, come on, Kuro! You know me!" Tana grinned happily. "I love kids, remember? And it's pretty boring back at Renais after my son took over the throne recently while my hubby's showing him the ropes! Why don't you two go off to your jobs already and send this little Kyoshiro to his kindergarten?"

"Well…" Eirika said a bit worried.

"Yukina's a real handful, trust me." Kurogasa sweat dropped. "Are you _sure_ you can do this?"

"Oh, Kuro!" Tana puffed her cheeks. "With Marisa's newborn infant with us, that'll definitely get her attention! Besides, isn't Marisa staying with you guys from now on, since her hubby thought living in a guild isn't a good environment for babies to grow up? Even Marisa herself wanted to return to Mei-chan's side after she recovered herself!"

"Well, that is true…" Eirika pondered.

"Then you got nothing to worry about! I can handle her!" Tana assured. "And besides, I need to teach Marisa about motherhood, too!"

"Well…" Kurogasa thought about it longer. "If you're sure about it, then okay."

"Daddy! Mommy! School! School!" Kyoshiro chirped, feeling excited already.

"Alright, dear, we're going." Eirika giggled before leading her adopted son to the car.

"Okay Yukina, we're going!" Kurogasa called out. "Be a good girl and listen to your Aunt Tana and Marisa, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Yukina chirped happily, before her parents leaving the Manor.

"Sometimes, I really worry if I really should leave her with Tana…" Kurogasa muttered, as he's getting ready to depart in his car.

"What makes you say that, anata?" Eirika looked at her husband, as Kyoshiro played with his action figure.

"I don't know, I just got this bad feeling already…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

* * *

Throughout the day, Yukina was in a good mood when she's all alone in the Manor. At the same time, Tana was giving a few good pointers to Marisa, who recently became a mother, a few days ago.

"Like… this?" Marisa asked, as she's currently breastfeeding her infant daughter and Tana teaches her how to hold the baby carefully as well.

"Yep!" Tana chirped. "And it might take a while for your baby to drink up. So, it's best you shouldn't stress out or it'll be bad for the baby!"

"Alright…" Marisa nodded lightly.

"Usually, if you wanna feed the baby, we don't usually do it in the open." Tana added. "But since it's just us girls, it's a-ok right here."

"Aunty Tana! Aunty Tana!" Yukina chirped happily.

"Yes sweetie pie, what is it?" Tana asked.

"Yukina finished her drawing of bunnies!" Yukina chirped, happily showing to her with lots of rabbits in different shapes and sizes… and colors. "Yukina tried make Onii-chan and Onee-chan as wabbits, too!"

"H-Huh?" Tana blinked, seeing how chirpy Yukina really is.

"Shee? There's Mommy! And Daddy! Kyo-niichan! And Aunty Tana, too!" Yukina said enthusiastically, pointing to each rabbit drawings that matches with their hair color.

"Ah, I see… ehehe… it looks good." Tana smiled sheepishly with a sweat drop. ' _She needs to draw something other than rabbits.'_

"…" Marisa could only looked at the drawings, smiling a bit.

"Aunty Risha!" Yukina chirped. Noticing something is off, she asked cutely, "Why Aunty Risha not have big stomach?"

"Because I have given birth to a baby." Marisa stated.

That statement alone is more than enough to make Yukina's eyes glitter in bright sparkles. "Rea~lly?! Yukina wants to see baby!"

"Shhhhhh… Yukina, you're gonna wake the baby up." Tana shushed.

"Oops!" Yukina cutely covered her mouth. "Sowwy, Aunty Tana…"

"Hehe! It's okay!" Tana chirped. "Now, come over and see the baby!"

Yukina happily ran towards Tana, as the former Queen brought the cheerful Yukina up and made her sit on Tana's lap. "Pwetty baby, Aunty Risha…" Yukina whispered, not wanting to make the baby cry while she was breastfeeding.

"Thank you, Yukina." Marisa smiled a bit.

"What baby name?" Yukina asked.

"I… I don't know." Marisa shook her head lightly.

"Wait, what?" Tana asked a bit surprised. "You haven't named your daughter yet? That's like the first thing you do as soon as they're born."

"I know. Kyle said the same thing, but…" Marisa muttered, looking at her newborn daughter in her arms. "I… still cannot decide the name for my daughter. But Kyle understood my intentions and he'd be willing to wait until I find a suitable name for her."

"Ah!" Yukina gasped lightly. "Yukina know what baby name is!"

"Really?" Tana looked at her niece.

"It's Bunny!" she chirped, making the two older women sweatdropped at such a name.

"I… uh…" Tana got out.

"…" Marisa could only stayed silent, not knowing what to say as well.

"Yukina, sweetie…" Tana got out. "Bunny… isn't a proper name."

"Eh~?" Yukina gasped.

"But, it can be used as a cute nickname, right?" Tana looked at Marisa.

"I… do not mind." Marisa got out.

"What about Bunny in Daddy's language?" Yukina asked.

"Hm… if I recall, your dad said it's Usagi, but… that's not very feminine.." Tana pondered, as Yukina stared at the ceiling, thinking a bit… until it hit her.

"Ah! Yukina knows!" she chirped, quickly getting off from Tana's lap and happily ran off towards somewhere.

"Where is that girl going?" Marisa wondered.

"Yukina, slow down!" Tana warned. "Be careful going up the steps!"

There was a moment of silence, as the two ladies have no idea what Yukina had in mind… until she came back with a… story book in her hand? "Aunty Tana, Aunty Risha! Yukina knows what to name baby!"

"Really?" Marisa pondered a bit.

"Yep!" Yukina chirped, showing the two ladies a book.

"Alice in Wonderland?" Tana blinked.

"Mmm!" Yukina nodded happily. "Aunty Risha's baby's name is Alice!"

"That's… actually a nice name." Marisa smiled a bit.

"How did you get the name, sweetie pie?" Tana asked happily.

"Mommy alwaysh weading Yukina story of bunnies!" Yukina chirped. "Mommy shaid Yukina should be like Alice!"

"Oh… I see." Marisa nodded a bit. Looking back at her daughter, she whispered motherly. "From here on out, that is your name… Alice."

"Ooooh, my niece is not only cute, but really bright!" Tana chirped, happily hugging Yukina and gave her a few kisses on her cheek, making Yukina giggle.

"Aunty Tana, that tickles!" Yukina laughed.

"Kyle would be happy to know that Yukina found a suitable name for our daughter…" Marisa added.

* * *

"Yukina, we're home." Eirika's tender voice got out, as it was already 6pm and Kyoshiro ran inside the Manor really fast, heading towards his room.

"Kyoshiro, no running in the house." Kurogasa told his son fatherly. "And do your homework as soon as you change your clothes!"

"Yes, Daddy!" Kyoshiro called out.

"Oh, welcome home, you two!" Tana chirped. Looking around a bit, she asked, "Where's Amber and Storm?"

"Amber's helping out at the orphanage with Mother and Natasha." Eirika said.

"And Storm is bar hopping with Kurai and Joshua." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Oh." Tana got out.

"Did Yukina behave?" Kurogasa asked.

"Oh, she was such a sweetie!" Tana chirped. "And she even named Marisa's baby!"

"She did?" Eirika blinked surprised.

"Uh-huh, her name is now Alice!"

"Alice, huh?" Kurogasa pondered. "That's a good name."

"Yukina promised she'd be Alice's best friend, too!" Tana chirped.

"Well, speaking of Yukina, where is she?" Eirika asked, making Tana giggle a bit.

"Come with me, and I bet it'll melt your hearts out!" Tana chirped, quickly walking away.

"Tana seems… happy about it, anata." Eirika noticed, as the Kururugis followed her.

When the adults went up the steps and into Yukina's room. They saw on the bed, Yukina, sleeping with the baby Alice, the former with an arm over the baby.

"Isn't that cute?" Tana squealed quietly.

"Heh… yeah." Kurogasa got out.

"Where's Marisa?" Eirika asked.

"She's probably taking her bath right now." Tana waved it off. "She's still new to this motherhood, unlike both of us!" Tana said, lightly elbowing Eirika's side. "Well, I need to head back to Renais. Ephraim might need to get some of my massage for his stiff shoulders again."

"Of course." Eirika nodded. "Please, send my regards to my brother."

"Will do!" Tana chirped before she hugged the Kururugis and heads out of the room.

"What should we do about Yukina?" Kurogasa asked.

"Anata, I think it's best to leave her be for now." Eirika smiled motherly. "Besides, Alice is her new best friend, after all. Yukina wanted to be with her, too."

"Yeah, you're right." Kurogasa smiled a bit. "Right now, I have to sleep. Got an early day tomorrow."

"You still have to help Kyoshiro with his homework." Eirika reminded. "And we still haven't get our dinner yet, too."

"Oh… right." Kurogasa slumped, making Eirika giggle.

* * *

 **Fen:** And there we go! Wow, I thought Yukina was going to be more energetic and chaotic, but hey this works.

 **TWF:** She just wanted to be presentable to her new best friend, though… just as long as she doesn't end up bringing Mr. Bunny inside the Manor… lol

 **Fen:** Yeah, then that's gonna be a problem. -_-;

 **TWF:** Imagine what those rabbits can do when Yukina left them all alone inside the Manor instead of their pens. I can see and smell chaos is going about to happen, too. XDD

 **Fen:** Please, I'd rather not… anyways, see ya next chapter.


	21. Kiva 11

**Fen:** Hey guys, didn't expect us back so soon?

 **TWF: *screams like a little girl, covering my body with the towels behind the screen*** Dude! I'm still in the middle of a bath here! Why are we starting off inside the bathroom?! And you're still taking your time dropping your 'bombs', too!

 **Fen:** Uh… actually, I just got done. O.o

 **TWF:** Geez, and I'm still in the middle of washing my butt, squeaky clean, too! :O

 **Fen:** I… didn't need to know that. C'mon, we got a chapter to do here.

 **TWF:** What's it about, this time?

 **Fen:** You'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Kiva Gaiden 11: Life with Aqua

"Hah!" I exclaimed, countering a Hero's slash with my Zanvat Sword. Currently, there's a battle inside Regna Ferox and the selection of the Khans are commenced. As I represented Flavia, for obvious reasons, Basilio decided to pit me up with another swordsman from afar.

"That's it, Kurogasa! Get him! Get him!" Flavia cheered.

"Oh please! He's got nothing on my representative!" Basilio scoffed.

"Your blade cannot be underestimated, it seems…" the Radiant Hero said. "Truly, it has proven to become an interesting battle."

"Yeah, I should say the same about you, Priam." I said, getting back into my stance. "You've given me much more work than as it is."

"Do you wish to continue this battle?" Priam asked. "Or are you going to surrender because of your strange heavy armor you're wearing?"

"Oi, aibou! Don't tell me you're gonna take that taunt hands down!" Kivat told me.

"Hah! Are you kidding me? No way!" I grinned. "Let's finish this, Kivat!" I said, before placing the Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

 **TATSULOT!**

"Hah! That seals the deal!" Flavia smirked. "Once he gets into that armor, your representative is as good as done, you oaf!"

"Crap…!" Basilio got out, sweating a bit.

"Pyun, pyun~!" Tatsulot fluttered above my head. "Did somebody call for Tatsulot-sama's assistance?"

"You betcha! Ikuzo!" I said, raising my left arm.

"Ha~i! Doramachikku ni ikimashou!" Tatsulot cheered as he broke the chain on my shoulder armor and golden bats flew out before he attached to my brace. "Hen~shin!" he said before the golden bats came back and formed my Emperor Armor. With a wave of my hand, flames burst out to form my cape.

"You're done, Priam." I smirked behind my helmet.

"Interesting… simply interesting." Priam smirked as well, seemingly getting more and more passionate as well. "Very well, Kiva. I shall give my all as well, to match with your burning passion. Come at me with everything you got!" he declared, also getting into a stance that I'm not familiar with.

"You heard him, aibou! Let's give this guy a royal treatment!" Kivat encouraged me.

"You got it!" I said before charging in at his direction, as I can tell this battle would last longer than usual fights I've been.

* * *

"Wow, aibou!" Kivat fluttered in front of me, as I currently have cuts and bruises all over my face and arm. "I don't know how you do it, but you managed to kick his butt!"

"Pyun, pyun~!" Tatsulot chirped. "But Kurogasa-sama already took a lot of beating from that Hero~!"

"And the crowd's loving it, too, Father!" Morgan chirped.

"Though, Mother would be upset seeing you in bruises again…" my older twin son, Mark, noted. He had similar appearance to Morgan, other than keeping his forest green hair in check and is more mellow than his chirpy twin sister, where her hair's a mess and she tends to run on a sadistic side, from time to time.

"At least I won…" I mumbled.

"That's not the point, Father. You keep doing this, then you're going to worry Mother more." Mark said.

Oh right, if you haven't guessed yet, my wife is none other than Aquariu Myers. Yes, I'm not kidding. The stoic girl that hardly smiles within our group… that's who I ended up with. Here's what happened.

Ever since Nee-san rejected me, after I met up with them again, Aqua slapped me hard for leaving the group. Ever since then, we'd kinda talk more. Aqua-chan also opened up to me, regarding her past with Storm and her big sister; his girlfriend, Annette. Then later on, when we met up with Bakuya, Kan'shou, Mark, and Morgan, memories of Annette resurfaced and she had been pretty sour because each of them seemed to resemble her deceased sister in more ways than one, especially Bakuya.

Not only that, her… dislike for Storm intensified. So much, that she actually tried to beat the living daylights out of him and I had to hold her back. Whenever it's just the two of us, she finally let herself out within my embrace, revealing her fragile side, one that I've never seen before. That… was what sealed the deal for me. The day that I realized it's my mission to make sure she won't be sad again because from that point on… I've been helplessly in love with her. Despite having her own doubts and fears, she eventually accepted my proposal. Right after the war ended, despite the fact I have the rights to become the King of Plegia and Fangire, I decided not to become one, as becoming a King would lead to solidarity… and I really don't want that for Aqua's sake. Instead, the job's passed down to Saigo, and after moving to Regna Ferox, my life as a Mercenary/Flavia's fighter lived on.

Oh, and she does give me an ample amount of payment for fighting at her side, since I told her I don't come in cheap with my armor and all. I mean c'mon, after saving the whole world from Grima, I'm the best money can buy.

"Nice work, kid! You still got it!" Flavia laughed heartily as she approached me. "Now I'm Khan for a long time, until that oaf could find someone to fight for his side!"

"It's nothing really." I shrugged. "Now about my payment."

"The usual way, huh?" Flavia smirked. "You'll get it tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Not gonna join us for the festivity?" Flavia offered. "The victor needs to be on stage, providing morality for other fighters, y'know?"

"Thanks, but I'm gonna pass. You know how Aqua is."

"Hah, a wimp towards his strict wife." Flavia scoffed. "But you ain't hearin' it from me. Be sure to give my regards to her and her incoming delivery in the next two months."

"I will thanks." I said. "C'mon Morgan, Mark, let's get going."

"Yes, Father." Mark nodded.

"Right behind ya." Morgan chirped.

* * *

After leaving the arena, we took the walk back home and man, it is cold as ever, but our jackets kept us warm for the trip and when we got back home, we opened the door to see Bakuya and Kan'shou with Kaa-san, as they just finished preparing dinner.

"Tadaima~!" Kivat cheered.

"Wohoo~ dinner fever~!" Tatsulot cheered as they flew in.

"Welcome home." Rey-Kivat greeted.

"Tadaima, Tou-san." Kan'shou noted.

"How's the battle today, my son?" Kaa-san asked. "Did you win?"

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to scrape off for the win." I said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, Grandmother! You should've seen how Father fights!" Morgan perked up.

"Wow, Bakuya-neesan's home, too!" Mark noticed.

"Aye, I am." Bakuya smiled. "I sought permission from Okaa-sama and Apollo to return home, seeing Mark's letter regarding Kaa-san's health."

"But, you don't really have to return home, Bakuya." I told my daughter, concerned a bit. "Running an orphanage is already tiring as it is. And you're two months pregnant, too."

"But I insisted. You should know by now that family always comes first." Bakuya reminded. "Oh, and Okaa-sama sent us her famous liver and onions to you, Tou-san."

"Blegh… liver…" Morgan blanched.

"I like them, sis." Mark noted.

"How could you eat something like that?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"I'm not that picky." Mark said.

"So, Kan'shou. How's your relationship with Lucina coming along?" I asked.

"Tou-san, please…" Kan'shou muttered, blushing slightly. "Lucina and I haven't officially become an item just yet…"

"Oh, but with Chrom suddenly being in overprotective daddy mode, I'd say otherwise." I smirked.

"…" Kan'shou could only keep silent.

"Hee, hee! It's rare seeing Nii-san like like that!" Morgan giggled, clearly enjoying the moment.

"Urusai." Kan'shou muttered.

"My son, will you get Aqua in your bedroom? Dinner's about to be done and she's probably still knitting socks at her favorite couch." Kaa-san said.

"Yeah, I got her." I said, before walking over to the bedroom.

"In the meantime, let's eat!" Kivat cheered.

"Itadakimasu!" Tatsulot chirped.

"No." Kaa-san said, smacking them with the ladle. "Not until everyone is present."

"Agreed." Rey-Kivat fluttered. "Although I can't eat, it is important to wait for everyone to be around the table."

"Yeah! It's no fun if everyone's not at the table!" Kibat added, fluttering in as well.

* * *

"Aqua-chan?" I asked, knocking on the door. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" I heard her motherly tone, clearly teasing me.

"Your husband."

"Your husband, who?"

"Your husband, ready to get you to come out for dinner." I said, before opening the door and revealed Aqua in her favorite couch, knitting away.

"Is it that time already?" she asked, still wearing her glasses while sitting near the fireplace. Oh, she's also wearing her white long dress, to accommodate with her currently swelling belly. "That was fast."

"Yeah." I said, approaching her.

"You got cuts all over your face again…" she said, slightly stern. "Did you get yourself beaten around the bush again?"

"Ehehe… nothing gets by you." I chuckled sheepishly. "You know me though. I gotta get the money in order for us to survive out here."

"I see." she smiled lightly, putting away her knitting stuff. "C'mere and let me tend your wounds."

"Alright." I chuckled, kneeling before her as she took out her vulnerary and start putting on my cuts.

"It's already Thanksgiving, huh?" she said, still tending to my wound from her seat.

"You know there's no Thanksgiving here in this world, right?" I sweat dropped with a sheepish smile.

"I know, but the date today is Thanksgiving, after all…" she added, gently tracing her fingers on my cuts. "My sister and I would always eat together with my family, spending quality time while talking about what we do on that day."

"And also saying what you're thankful for." I added.

"Of course." Aqua-chan said. "There. All done."

"Thanks." I smiled a bit. "And that gets you a kiss." I then leaned in and kissed her briefly… before she gasped a bit.

"Oh!" she got out.

"What is it?"

"They kicked."

"Eh?" I blinked. "The babies kicked?"

"Yes. And both Rua and Ruka did it simultaneously…" she smiled. "Do you want to feel it?"

"A Double Rider Kick? Sure." I joked before leaning my head on her stomach.

"Children, your father is here…" she cooed motherly, rubbing her stomach before her hand rubbed on my hair. "…can you do it again, for me?"

…

…

…

…!

"There! I felt it!" I said excitedly. "The Double Rider kick!"

"…" she could only smile at me, as I was feeling excited. "Kurogasa."

"Hm?" I looked up at her. "Nani?"

"There's one more thing I want you to hear…" she said, slowly pulling my head towards her chest, right between her breasts. "Can you hear it?"

"Yeah… it's beating fast." I noticed. "What about it?"

"Thank you." she suddenly thanked me, not letting my head turn away from the position.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"For giving me the resolution of my past." she added. "And providing me the happiness and salvation that I've searched for the longest of times. Because of you, my heart could only beat fast and strong… just for you. As long as my heart beats strongly, my love for you shall never end."

"Aqua…" I muttered before she pushed my head back.

"Besides… it's… the same beat I felt during our… 'love' session…" she blushed a bit, which I find cute. "It was… so intense… both of us always try to one-up each other. I do not know why, but that's what makes my heart excited when doing it with you…"

"U-Uh… r-right…" I got out, blushing a bit.

"Will you make me feel excited again… for the second pair of twins?" she asked, looking at me with her serene eyes.

"For you? Anything." I said.

"I truly hope you'd last longer than me, because the last time we went at it, you already tired out." she teased me bluntly, giggling lightly. "Honestly, do men really have longer stamina than women? You tire out too fast."

"U-Urusai…" I blushed heavier.

"I do hope the mercenary jobs you've been doing would give you more stamina… and being a little bit rougher, too…" she muttered on the last part, now sharing the same blush as I am. "I actually do love it if you could roughed up a bit…"

Good grief, since when was Aqua-chan _this_ perverted?! Is this where Morgan's sadistic personality came from?

"You're thinking of me being perverted, aren't you?" she bluntly pointed out.

Holy crap, how did she know what I was thinking?!

"Just to make it clear, I… have my needs, as well…" she said with absolution, still keeping her heavy blush. "And as my husband, it's your duty to fulfill my needs or else, I shall never be satisfied…"

"R-Right!" I squeaked, noting that her tone changed slightly.

"Shall we get going? Everyone's waiting for us… and you're carrying me." she requested, as her tone went back to motherly once more.

"Eh?!" I gawked.

"Don't 'eh' me. You know I can't walk around too much when I have twins in my belly." Aqua-chan pouted slightly. "It tires me."

In the end, I hung my head down and slumped my shoulders. "Hai…"

"Good. Now carry me."

"Hai…" I relented as I did just that. Oh well, the things I do for love.

"This feels… just right." she smiled, resting her head on my shoulder before both of us head out for dinner.

* * *

 **Fen:** There you go. Another CoM chapter done.

 **TWF:** And it's your OC paired up with one of my own! How cool was that? :D

 **Fen:** Yep. It was… an interesting pair.

 **TWF:** So, dude, as Goldberg would say to his targets, Who's Next?

 **Fen:** I'm not telling… -_-

 **TWF:** Hmmmm… we'll see about that! See ya later, guys!


	22. Agito 3

**Fen:** Hey guys! It is time once again for another CoM!

 **TWF:** So, what's the memory for this one?

 **Fen:** Well if you remember, in an Agito Gaiden, Kuro and his family were just adopted into the Kutolah tribe and now in this one, the couple are shown the ropes about life in the Kutolah tribe.

 **TWF:** You mean, Kuro, right? Lyn's already used to it, due to being a Lorca tribe herself… and a pure Sacaean. Kurogasa's bloodline is of an Etrurian, so he hasn't used to live in a nomadic life yet.

 **Fen:** Pfft, who cares about technicalities? Anyways, let's get going.

* * *

Agito Gaiden 3: Living the life of a Nomad

"Beloved? Beloved, wake up…" a gentle voice shook me up, lightly waking me from my slumber.

"Mmmmm… five more minutes, Lyn…" I moaned, turning over.

"I wish I could let you sleep longer, but you're a part of a tribe now." she told me. "You must do your duties as a Sacaean."

"Hai, hai…" I said tiredly before getting up, yawning loudly.

"Still feeling tired of being overworked, hours ago?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" I sighed.

"I also share your pain, but I must do my duty, just like you." she said, as we can hear our toddlers crying in their room. "I'll tend to our children, you have to follow Rath and the tribesman for a hunt."

"In the middle of the morning?"

"Yes." she nodded unhesitantly. "How else are we going to get breakfast?"

"Can't we just buy it somewhere?"

"We Sacaeans would always scour the plains for food, as Mother Nature has given us the needs for survival. Hence, the reason why we tend to not rely too much on gold." she explained. "But, if you are willing to head towards a nearby city for hours, they don't mind at all, but it would only dampen the spirit of Father Sky hailed within our hearts."

"Nothing is ever easy, is it…" I sighed.

"It never is." Lyn said before holding my hand, smiling gently. "But together, we can get through anything."

"Lyn…" I muttered before sighing again. "Alright… you win. I'll go hunt with Rath and the others."

"And I'll be sure to prepare a meal once you've returned from the hunt." she added, as the two of us shared a gentle kiss. As she broke, a small blush can be seen on her face, saying, "And, um… next time, please be more gentle. I still feel the aftereffects of our 'love'…"

"Ehehe… sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"You really are a beast…"

"O-Oi…" I sweat dropped.

* * *

I can't believe we're actually hunting for food while the sun hasn't risen yet… and brr, the nights over here are pretty chilly!

"…" Rath remained silent, unfazed by it as the tribesman continued to head out. Oh, we're splitting into a few smaller groups, so thank goodness I'm with Rath.

"So… what are we hunting for this time?" I asked.

"Anything…" Rath said simply. "To feed the whole clansmen, if possible. We live to share the food with others, as the women would harvest fruits and berries around the area…"

"Really… I thought each tribe would have some sort of specific diet they go by."

"We are not being picky, young man." the Silver Wolf added. "The meals we seek are all gifts of the Mother Nature. Thus, it is a blessing for all of us."

"Right. Sorry. I'm still trying to learn." I apologized. "I never meant to disrespect."

"…" Rath remained silent, as I noticed he's already pulling out a bow and arrow, ready to shoot something. And then…

 ***WOOSH! THUNK!***

-it hit a big hare from afar.

"Whoa… that must be about 50 meters and you hit it dead on." I said amazed.

"…" Rath remained silent.

"And it was moving as he aimed." the Silver Wolf added. "Come, we should collect our bounty and press on with our hunt before the sun rises…"

"Right." I nodded.

And so we continued with our hunt, finding any animals that we can eat. And we have a few boars and deer, but it's still not enough, according to the Silver Wolf.

"Hmmmm… there must be some more over here somewhere…" I muttered before I noticed something in the distance. It was a bison and holy cow, it was huge!

"Bisons…" Rath noticed as well, as a rather large group of them are currently migrating to another part of the plains where there are more grass for them to eat.

"Looks like we found our huge bounty." I said.

"It should last for a few days' worth." Silver Wolf noted. "But, it's not going to be an easy job. We three won't be enough to separate one of them from the herd before the kill."

"…" Rath nodded lightly, understanding what his dad said.

"So how are we doing this?" I asked. "The others are probably away from where we are right now…"

"Brother." Rath told me. "Your armor."

"My armor?" I blinked.

"It is more than enough for the bounty." Rath explained to me. "As you will distract one of them to our side, I will make sure my arrow swiftly brings it to a painless kill. Are you willing to risk for such a bounty?"

"Of course. I have to pull my weight for the other tribesmen after all." I said before getting into my stance. After doing the various movements, the Alter Ring materialized on my waist. "Henshin!" I said before I pressed the solver buttons and assumed Ground Form.

"…" Rath remained silent, as I got off from my horse.

"I'll get to work." I said before rushing off towards the migrating bisons.

"He is a reckless one…" Silver Wolf said.

"That, he is." Rath nodded.

* * *

As I got closer to the herd, many of them were wary of me, but doesn't know what to do. The herds seem to be protecting their babies as well, in which it makes a few rather large bisons to protect its young.

"Okay… now to herd the biggest one away from the others…" I muttered as I looked to the largest bison in the herd, looking very huge and its muscles were big too. Perfect for keeping the tribe fed.

 ***MOOOO!***

Okay, I just heard one of the alpha males of a bison has its eyes set on me. And it's charging right at me!

"GAAH!" I got tackled down by its horns, but I was able to stand my ground. Though, the alpha bison continued to push me back, as if it's not going to stop until I'm down for the count.

 ***MOOOO!***

"I'm… not gonna lose to the likes of you!" I yelled as I managed to stop sliding and grabbed it by the horns surprising it. Then using my powers of infinite possibilities I lifted up the bison and threw it away from the herd, sending it flying.

 ***MOOOOOOOOOOOO!***

 ***THUD!***

Who would've thought I'd see a flying cow? Hahahaha!

 ***MOOOOOOOOOOOO!***

Oh boy… looks like it's mad at me now. As the alpha male mooed out loud, the rest of the herd ran away, leaving my battle with the alpha male.

"Alright, you overgrown slab of beef! Let's go!"

Without a doubt, it charged at me in a very fast pace. Just as soon as I was about deliver a very strong punch to its face-

 ***THUNK!***

 ***MOOOOO!***

An arrow seemingly struck its left eye, making it derail off-course and ended up hitting its head onto a large boulder.

"What in-" I got out surprised before I saw Rath and the Silver Wolf riding towards me.

"Well done, young man. We will take it from here." the Silver Wolf said before he shot more of its arrows towards the alpha male.

It did take a few more arrows to kill it, but eventually, we've done it and the alpha male is out.

"With this meat, we may last for a couple of days." I assumed.

"Yes, and just in time." Silver Wolf nodded, as the last herd of bisons are already gone and the sun is rising from afar. "We have all what we needed, and the sun has risen by the mountains…"

I looked towards the horizon as I saw the sun rising. "It's beautiful…" I muttered in awe.

"Yes, as we're witnessing the miracles brought upon us everyday." Silver Wolf added. "Come, we shall head back to the tribe."

* * *

"Oh, beloved!" Lyn noticed while looking at the entrance, as she is currently feeding the baby meals on both of our toddlers, sitting at a twin baby chair that I crafted. It's not as pretty as how Hiroji does it, but it's the function that counts. "You're home."

"Hey, Lyn! I'm back! And look what we got." I grinned as I showed the many boars, deers, and the huge bison that the tribesmen have killed for today's food.

"A bison? That's a rare treat…" Lyn noticed. "With this, our supply of food would definitely last a few days, once the women cure the meat."

"Yep." I smiled as I walked to her and gave her a kiss. "And did the kids behave while I was gone?"

"Da!" both of my kids chirped happily, even though their mouths are messy with their food and they were flailing around on their seats happily.

"Does that answer your question, beloved?" she giggled lightly.

"Yes, it does." I chuckled. "Well, I suppose it's my turn taking care of the kids. You go help cure the meat."

"Alright." she nodded. "Oh, I've prepared you cooked fish during my hunt at a nearby lake."

"Thanks, Lyn. I'm starving after that hunt." I smiled.

Yeah, sure. Living your life as a Nomad is gonna be pretty hard for someone like me. But I can't really complain about it, since I wanted to fulfill Lyn's wish of living in the plains with me. If Lyn's mom can live her life out here from being a former aristocrat, why can't I, right?

"Da!" Hiroji perked up, flailing his baby spoon on his hand, while Elimine puffed her cheeks for no reason whatsoever.

"Okay okay, daddy's gonna feed ya." I chuckled as I went to feed the kids. I got a lot to learn being in the tribe, but I'm sure I can handle it.

* * *

 **Fen:** And thus his first lesson is complete… ***nods sagely***

 **TWF:** And that's just his first day. lol

 **Fen:** He still has a long way to go, but he'll make it.

 **TWF:** So, that's one memory he'll learn throughout the rest of his life… and we don't have to do Binding Blade now, do we? o.o;

 **Fen:** No we don't thankfully. Anyways we'll see you next chapter everyone!


	23. Blade (L) 6

**Fen:** Heya people! It's that time again for another CoM!

 **TWF:** So, what's it gonna be? Who would Kuro pair up with?

 **Fen:** Actually, I was thinking Lyon this time around.

 **TWF:** Lyon? That's a first. o.o

 **Fen:** Yep. I thought I wanna change things around a bit, so why not. Let's go for it.

* * *

Blade (Lyon) 6: Life with Artemis (Arty)

*SWOOSH!*

*THUNK!*

An arrow flew by in the long hall, where an archer hits the target just outside of the yellow zone.

"So close." the archer hissed, lowering down the bow.

"Wow, even with that all high tech stuff, you still can't hit the target?" Arty scoffed playfully, annoying the said archer.

"Technology isn't everything." the archer frowned. "And what about you? Is that bow going to help you out for the Olympics?"

"Hey, you ain't seen anything just yet!" Arty grinned, taking her place.

"It's her turn now." Uncle Colm said, standing next to me or should I say father-in-law. "That lass better keep up with her words."

Okay, you got me. The archer is me, Lyon Kururugi, and I married Arty. Yeah, her. As much as I liked Mei-chan, something drew towards Arty for some reason. Ever since that incident with the Hawk Undead, you know the one with the tornadoes, everyone being bunched up, and… me accidentally touching her chest, things… just went from there. We tend to have an awkward moments there, but both Arty and I were able to clear up the mess that I made and soon, both of us are getting along just fine. We got to talk more often and she would sometimes help me with practicing archery every now and then. And when I was poisoned by the Scorpion Undead and I was cured, she confessed right then and there and… after everything else with saving our worlds, here we are.

And yes, Mei-chan and I are still friends to this day. And she's already married to my cousin, Maximus. And since I'm married to Arty, her brother Leo married to Diana, the playful and teasing dancer of our group. Hence, Maximus is the current ruler of Jehanna, with Mei-chan by his side. Her parents and my cousin's parents are currently staying at the Manor, taking the break they longed after a long time of ruling.

"Artemis Kururugi, take your aim." the announcer said, as Arty kept her smirk. Instead of standing in the position where the female participants would stand, she instead stood where men had their shots, much to everyone's surprise.

"What is she thinking?!" the female archer got out, shocked by her revelation.

"Does she really think she can hit her target with just her wooden bow? And that's not even beyond the standard regulations of the Olympics!" another one got out.

"Is this some sort of mockery?" the third one got out.

"She's taking some smacks from those girls, but they don't know how far my lass can shoot her arrow dead on the target." Father-in-law grinned, confident of her daughter's capabilities. "Besides, she's been trained by the best."

"Let's go!" Arty chirped, drawing out her bow without hesitation and as soon as she released-

*SWOOSH!*

*THUNK!*

* * *

"*gasp!* Onii-chan!" my adorable little sister noticed me and Arty, as she and my adopted little brother toddled their way towards me and hugged my legs.

"Yay~! Onii-chan home!" Kyoshiro chirped.

"Hey, kids! What about me?" Arty grinned, as Yukina and Kyoshiro let go of me and Arty hugged both of them on their heights, literally taking a liking on her.

"W-Welcome home, C-Colm!" my Aunt Neimi, or should I say my Mother-in-law got out, walking out from the kitchen area with her apron on. "H-How did it go?"

"Look, mom!" Arty happily showed her the paper. "I passed the tryouts! I'm officially going to the Olympics to represent Japan!"

"T-That's wonderful, Artemis!" Mother-in-law smiled. "Those long years of training h-have paid off!"

"Yep! And I'm going to need more training after this! And I want you to help me out, mom!" Arty perked up.

"Of course! I'd love to!" she smiled back.

"Onii-chan! Baby! Baby!" Yukina perked up, tugging my pants.

"Okay, okay, we'll go see the baby." I chuckled.

With Yukina guiding my hand and Kyoshiro kept Arty company, she dragged me to the baby's room, where Mother was there to look after the babies. Yes, babies, as in a pair of fraternal twins. "Oh, Lyon!" Mother gasped surprised to see me before she smiled. "Welcome home, my son."

"Hi, Mother." I smiled. "How are they doing?"

"They are sleeping like little angels after Neimi and I tended to them." Mother smiled, caressed her finger, tracing it gently on Suzaku's puffy cheek. The said baby moved slightly towards Mother's touch before sleeping once more.

"Onii-chan! When Yukina play with baby?" Yukina asked happily.

"When they wake up, sweetie." Mother smiled.

"Welly?" she looked at Mother with adorable eyes.

"Yes." Mother got out. Looking at the clock at the wall, she realized something. "Yukina, why don't you wake Daddy up? It's near dinner time."

"Okay!" she chirped before running out of the room.

"Tee hee." Mother giggled lightly. "She has my looks, but have your father's enthusiasm. She is the complete opposite of you when you were just a child, Lyon."

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Well, how did it go? The tryout, I mean?" Mother asked.

"Well, Arty made it. As for me, well…" I said sheepishly.

"Oh… it's okay. There's always next time, dear." Mother encouraged me.

"At least I get to go with her." I said.

"Oh yes, you also qualified for fencing, yes?" Mother recalled. "Then, you might have to thank your Uncle Innes and Uncle Ephraim for the training you received."

"Yeah, but I should thank you as well, Mother." I said.

"Oh?" Mother blinked.

"You're the one that knows that kind of swordplay more than anybody. Plus, you had me training like that for years. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to do this after saving the whole world from Midas and Albino Joker." I paused, simply approaching towards her and land a peck on her forehead, surprising her a bit. "So, thank you, Mother."

"Lyon…" Mother got out. With a smile, she got out, "...you've grown into a reliable young man. I'm sure everything would be alright from here on out. But please, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask for our help. We'll be here to assist you in any way we can."

"Of course, Mother." I smiled a bit.

"Hey Lyon, where are you?" I heard Arty as she came in the room. "Oh, hey Mom."

"Good day, Artemis." Mother greeted her. "And congratulations on passing the tryouts. It wasn't easy with so many competitors, yes?"

"Not really." Arty shrugged, still have the same confidence. "It's pretty much like warring days. But less pressure."

"Arty, you're boasting…" I deadpanned.

"What? It's true!" she exclaimed, defending herself. "Even they were shocked for seeing my arrow strike at the same spot twice and even splitting the arrows in half, right down the middle!"

I could only sigh while Mother giggled a bit. "Mommy!" Yukina ran inside the room, getting Mother's attention. "Daddy shaid Mommy get Daddy! Daddy want smoochies!"

"Alright" Mother giggled, as she leaves the room with my little sister, leaving both of us alone.

"And as for you." Arty said to me, before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. "After dinner, we're having a 'celebration' of our own!"

"U-Uh…" I trailed off, blushing from her boldness.

"What? Something I said?" she blinked.

"No, It's just… you're very bold. Even before we got married."

"I have nothing to hide, anyways." she shrugged. "If there's something I gotta complain, it's your 'mask'."

"My 'mask'?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, hubby! Behind that 'mask', once we're in our little shrine, you're really something." she grinned, having a slight heavy blush on her face.

"H-Huh?"

"You know what I mean." Arty smirked, before pulling my collar to lean me in close to her face. "You little beast…"

"O-Oi!" I stammered as I backed off from a bit.

"So, you're kinda expecting to have another kid after the Olympics? Or after your current sitcom is over next week?" she added.

"Uh… well…" I thought about it.

"Think later, stomach first!" she added, happily tugging my arm out of the room. "We should leave the kids be with their nap! I'll tend to them a bit after my bath. Be sure to expect my little 'present' in our little shrine."

"Uh… okay…" I blushed.

* * *

Dinner was anything but bored. The kids after dinner were running around, the adults get into their usual talks, and the cousins and everyone else were into their usual antics, such as Nee-san glomping me whenever she can with Nee-chan pulling her back. While the chaos ensued, Arty headed back to the baby room, to tend to our kids, just in case they're startled in their sleep.

"How's life, little bro?" Leo got out, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Been nice to my little sis?"

"Of course. You know that." I said. "And what's with you getting so friendly?"

"What? You're expecting me to be stiffy strict like Maximus?" he blinked.

"No, but you _were_ kinda overprotective when your sister and I were dating."

"A little bit." he admitted. "But you can thank your new sister-in-law that calmed me down. Both inside and out. Wink, wink." he grinned, elbowing my side lightly.

"Oi…" I sweat dropped with a blush.

"Man, Lyon. No matter how many years we've known each other, your blushing side still stick with ya. And it's quite a contrast when you first laid your hands on my little sister, especially in such inappropriate place at an inappropriate time."

"I told you that was an accident!" I exclaimed comically. "That birdbrain of a Hawk Undead started it!"

"Whatever." he shrugged. "Well, anyways. 'Duty' calls." he chuckled, seeing Diana calling him to her playfully. "Let's see if I can hit a homerun, like you did to my sis."

"Ugh…" I groaned as Leo left with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

As the night got deeper, it's time for me to get to bed. After tending my little siblings and a quick check on my children, it's time for me to head towards the room. As soon as I entered the room…

"Hey there, big boy."

And there she was, she's already on a bed, in a non-erotic, yet teasing posture while wearing nothing but her pink sleeping lingerie. And she also let loose of her long hair.

"H-Hey Arty…" I gulped.

"You made me wait." she pouted a bit. "I thought royalties' all about punctuality?"

"Sorry… had to check on the kids." I said sheepishly.

"And judging by your looks, you're pretty stiff, huh?" she got out before patting the bed on her side. "C'mere and lemme relaxed your shoulders a bit, hubby."

I silently nodded as I sat down on the edge of the bed. Arty then got behind me and started rubbing my shoulders with her hands. "Ohhhhhhhhh, right there… itetete…" I cringed a bit.

"Gee, you sound like my dad with one of his bad days." she said, still massaging my shoulders. "But I'm glad, Lyon."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. You in fencing, and me in archery? The two of us going to Olympics representing Japan?" she added. "Not only that, I believe we're the only couple, other than ice skating, that ever went to Olympics together. Ain't that a kicker for ya'?"

"Heh, yeah…" I chuckled. "Hey Arty…"

"Hm?"

"I'm really glad you came into my life…"

"You sure?" she kept her teasing tone, happily hugging my back and leaned her body towards me. "I recalled you said the same thing to Metis during your school days."

"I know, but… this is different." I said. "Whenever I'm with you, it just feels… right. As if we're really meant to be."

Arty could only giggled a bit.

"What? I'm serious here." I said as she relaxed her body on me even more.

"You and your honeyed words. It's no wonder why every girls is after you. But too late for them, you're already mine." she grinned. "And speaking of, I'll be taking this." She said, grabbing something below.

"A-Arty…!" I gasped, as I failed to notice her hands are already inside my pants. Literally.

"Hehe~ like I said, we're gonna have a party of our own. And this 'little guy' here is pretty excited!" she teased, keeping her clutch on 'it'.

"Wait, Art- ahh…"

"Oh c'mon, you know you like it." she grinned, now with one of her now free hand pulling me towards her. As she laid on the bed, I was on top of her, still with her other hand on 'it'. "C'mon, Lyon. Put away that 'mask' and show me your true self in our shrine. No one's complaining. Not even your own wife."

"…"

"Unleash the beast…" She said seductively.

"Well… alright. But don't fall asleep on me, Arty." I said, now feeling confident about myself. "Because we're partying all night."

"I'll see if I can keep up with you." she grinned before both of us kissed each other senseless and passionately.

* * *

 **TWF:** Wow… that was totally different from what I was expecting from the canon couple. He really did live his life normally, like Eirika hoped for.

 **Fen:** Yeah, but the whole lovey-dovey stuff is still strong. I'm gonna have to change the ratings now…

 **TWF:** T is fine. We didn't _dive too deep_ into it, y'know? Like in the Sacred Stones we did in the past.

 **Fen:** Right, well anyways, see you next chapter guys!


	24. Agito 4

**Fen:** Hey people! It's time for another chapter of CoM!

 **TWF:** And what do we have here? A couple of ha'ters? A coupo' o' ha'ters?

 **Fen:** Huh?

 **TWF:** Oh~~~~, Enzo Amore~! What's wrong, dude? I thought you watched WWE?

 **Fen:** Sorry, it's been a while…

 **TWF:** And you can't. TEACH! DAT! :D

 **Fen:** Anyways, it's another Agito chapter and the couple visit Eliwood and Hector in Ostia.

 **TWF:** Just like what happened at the extended epilogue?

 **Fen:** Yeah. And once again. WE ARE NEVER DOING BINDING BLADE! EVER!

 **TWF:** And if you are still wanting us to do it, there's only ONE WORD to describe you, and I'm gonna spell it out for you!

 _S!_

 _A!_

 _W!_

 _F!_

 _T!_

 _SAW~~FT!_

 **Fen:** Anyways, let's start.

* * *

Agito Gaiden 4: The Visit

It's been several years since we joined the Kutolah Tribe. Lyn and I have really integrated ourselves into the tribe and I've learned their ways a lot better than when I first started out. And not only that, we have a third child. A baby girl and I decided to name her Joan to honor Kaa-san.

"Mother, Brother is tinkering Father's stuff again!"

"Your Tomes are everywhere! I can't work like this!"

And yes, just to make sure, Hiroji is the eldest sibling of 10, while Elimine is 10 minutes later. Joan is 7 years old and she's… pretty much attached to Kaa-san's old robe that she always wore. And she doesn't seem like she'll let go of it. As for their clothing? Well, Hiroji is wearing the male version of Lyn's traditional clothing and pants, while the girls wearing what the Sacaean women always wore.

"Children, please behave! Your little sister is sleeping!" Lyn scolded them motherly, as Joan tucked into her bed with the cape as her blanket.

"Yes, Mother…" Hiroji and Elimine sighed.

"Mattaku… can't a guy get a nap around here…?" I groaned as I slowly got up.

"I can tell, but look on the bright side." Lyn assured me, resting her head on my shoulder. "We should be arriving at Ostia by noon today. It's been years since we've last seen Hector and Eliwood. And I also missed Florina as well."

"Yeah… it's too bad that Ninian is gone though…" I muttered.

"Yes…" Lyn looked down sadly. "Only a year after Roy's birth, she passed away… poor child, living a life without a mother's love…"

"…" I looked down sadly too. I know what the kid's going through. He's like me. Growing up without knowing what your mother was like.

Lyn suddenly realized, forgetting something important about me and Kaa-san as well. "Oh, I'm sorry, beloved. It slipped my mind that you also knew Mother for only a few years…"

"No, it's okay." I smiled sadly. "I know you didn't mean it."

Lyn remained silent, as both of us looked at our children, who seems to do their thing, except the sleeping Joan. "Those twins… they were pretty much similar to both Hiroji and Elimine herself, yes?"

"Hiroji, yes. Elimine, not so sure." I chuckled.

"But our Elimine has taken a deep interest in the teachings of your ancestor." Lyn recalled. "Remember? When the Cleric is in a pilgrimage and stayed within the Kutolah to spread her teachings? Elimine was the first one to accept her teachings. Maybe the bloodline of the cloth runs deep within you, beloved."

"It doesn't explain all these tomes lying around. Which are Anima based, by the way."

"Father, these are LIGHT based, not Anima!" Elimine pouted.

"I stand corrected." I sweat dropped.

"Oh dear, I hope you're not becoming senile already." Lyn giggled lightly. "Both of us are still in our early 30s, after all."

"O-Oi!"

"Heh, Father, you blush too much!" Hiroji teased.

"I'm certainly don't want to hear that from _you_ , boy." I gritted playfully, giving him a noogie. "C'mere!"

"Father, stop! It hurts!" he laughed, trying to break off from my noogie.

"I wonder how Joan would turn out to be?" Lyn looked at the sleeping youngest daughter. "Would she be exactly like her grandmother?"

* * *

The joint Tornadors eventually entered Ostia, and the city couldn't be much more bustling than ever before. The people are smiling happily, sales are everywhere and of course, our kids' eyes are glittered with interest.

"Ostia…" Lyn recalled. "It's been years since we've been here."

"Yeah, the only time we've been here was when Raven tried to kill Uther."

"I remember that." she nodded.

"Daddy…?" Joan looked at me, tugging on the old robe like her favorite hanky. "Why are we here?"

"We're going to meet some old friends of your Mother and I." I smiled.

"You have friends here as well, Father?" Hiroji asked.

"I thought you only have them at Sacae, Father?" Elimine blinked, confused.

"Oh no. Your mother and I have friends from all over Elibe." I said. "They helped us beat the dragons."

"Ohhhhh." the three children said in unison.

"Though, I wonder, why the city is more bustling than normal?" Lyn asked, confused a bit.

"Oh, didn't you young'uns hear?" a citizen asked. "Today's the birthday of both the young lord of Ostia and Pharae and they're celebrating here today!"

"Ehhhhhhhhh?!" Lyn and I asked shocked. And we didn't get invited?!

"That's so unfair!" I snapped.

"I'm certain Eliwood and Hector have good reasons, beloved. We cannot judge them too soon. Let us be on our way towards the castle and get some answers from them?" Lyn suggested, comforting me from my sudden outburst.

"Yeah okay…" I mumbled.

"Father, I wish I have my birthday celebrated like this." Hiroji said in awe.

"Yeah, mine too!" Elimine perked up.

"I'll… see what I can do." I sweat dropped.

* * *

As the festivity continues on, we've finally reached the castle and of course, because we've been gone for years, the guards stopped us in our tracks. "Halt! Who goes there?" he asked us.

"I'm Kurogasa and this is my wife, Lyn. I'm sure the name Agito comes to mind?"

"Huh?" the guard got out. "What's Agito?"

"Beloved, you going to have to convince them than just Agito." she giggled, making me mumbled a bit more.

"Hehhhhhh… the rumored bug-eyed warrior…" I growled.

"You?!" he gasped.

"LITTLE BROTHER!?"

I heard another familiar voice.

*POW!*

"Oho! Ow… hi Serra… long time no see…" I wheezed into a fit of coughs after she pounced me to the ground.

"Oooooooh, I've missed you so much!" she hugged me dearly. "Do you have any idea how worried I am when you just disappeared from Caelin years ago?!"

"Serra, we moved to the Kutolah Tribe." Lyn sighed.

"Then, why wasn't I informed about this?!" Serra snapped.

"Sister Serra, you know these people?" the guard asked.

"Of course I know!" she exclaimed. "They're family!"

"Oh, forgive me!" he apologized before stepping aside.

"There, problem solved!" Serra got out, perking up in an instant before we got up.

"And of course, your self-centeredness carries the day…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Serra growled pinching my cheek.

"Itetetetetetetetete, let go! Let go!" I complained.

"Mother?" a young girl searched for someone, seemingly a bit lost. She's around Joan's age, wearing a white dress and have orange twin pony tails and a headdress over her head.

"Oh, who's that?" Lyn got out.

"There you are, Mother!" the young girl pointed at… Serra? "Father is looking for you!"

"Ehhhh?!" I gawked. "You're married?! To who?!"

"To Matthew, obviously!" she defended herself, as the young child quickly ran and hid behind Serra.

"Mother, who are these people?"

"Daddy?" Joan does the same, hiding behind my legs while the twins stood next to Lyn. "Who is she?"

"Oh, that's right! This is the first time you met her, little brother!" Serra realized before showing it to us. "This is Amy, my most precious daughter! Amy, this is your uncle and aunt, Kurogasa and Lyn."

"Hi…" Amy mumbled.

"Hello Amy." Lyn smiled. "I want you to meet my children too. Hiroji, Elimine, and Joan."

"What?" Serra gasped. "You…"

"Yeah…" I smiled sadly.

"Hi!" both the twins waved happily, while Joan hid, using Kaa-san's old robe to cover herself even more.

"Oh sweetie, don't be shy. Say hello." Lyn encouraged Joan.

Joan slowly removed her robe, taking a peek once more. With a heavy blush, she said, "Hi…"

"She really resembles you a lot, little brother!" Serra noticed.

"Yeah, she does." I chuckled.

"Well c'mon, get in! We have a lot to catch up on!" Serra urged. "And a few people you need to say hi to again, after all these years."

"Right, right." I waved off.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Hector cursed.

"Kurogasa? Lyndis?" Eliwood also shared the same shocked expression as Hector does.

"Heya…" I said sheepishly. "Good seeing you guys. Eliwood." I then turned to Hector who now sported a beard on his chin that fell to his neck. "Lord Bluebeard."

"Hah, mock all you want, Tactician or… whatever you're supposed to be now." Hector said. "Florina ain't complainin', for sure!"

"Where have you been all these years, Kurogasa?" Eliwood said, concerned. "After Caelin was absorbed into Ostia, you two suddenly disappeared, never to be heard of again…"

"Sorry… things have happened…" I sighed.

"After grandfather died, we decided to get absorbed into the Kutolah Tribe." Lyn explained.

"Young man, stop trying to pull out those greaves!" an older woman told Hiroji, as my son is pretty much up to his old tricks again. "You're going to injure yourself if you pull that out!"

"Florina!" Lyn called out.

"Lyn?" the older woman, now known as Florina gasped. "Is it really you?" I have to admit. She's really grown. Her lilac hair was much longer and more prominent than ever.

"Hey Florina. Look at _you_ all grown up." I grinned.

"Oh my! Kurogasa!" she gasped. "You look… different! I barely recognized you with the new clothes you're wearing!"

"You're not scared or nervous of me anymore?" I gasped.

"Yeah." Hector grinned, patting my back happily. "Being a mother does have its perks!"

"…" Joan remained silent, still hiding behind Lyn after seeing the brash Marquess before her.

"Oh?" Hector noticed the girl. "Who's that over there?"

"That's Joan. My daughter." I answered.

"Joan?" Eliwood asked. "You mean… Lady Joan herself?"

"No, no, I meant I named her Joan… so are Hiroji and Elimine."

"Goodness gracious, why can't you just leave them be?" Hector teased with good intention. "They had a good life already!"

"Oh ha-ha." I laughed sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. "Anyways, where's everyone else?"

"Everyone's still in their own lives." Florina explained. "My sisters are with their husbands and Matthew's currently on an espionage mission."

"Say… have you heard news about Karla, little brother?" Serra asked.

"Nee-san? No, why? What is it?" I asked.

Serra shook her head lightly before saying, "Oh, it's nothing. It's been awhile since we last met her too. I wonder if that idiot Bartre is taking care of her? Knowing that blundering idiot, he'll be sparing her to no end, sometimes."

"Serra… is there something I should know?"

"More importantly, my friend!" Eliwood intervened. "Would you like to see your godchildren, Kurogasa?"

"Guys, what's going on?" I frowned crossing my arms.

"Father? We're about to cut the cake together!" a young boy got out, as he and another girl entered the room.

"Huh?" the girl got out. "Father, who are they?"

The boy in question was practically the spitting image of his father; wearing a white tunic and brown pants and shoes. The girl next to her had long blue hair much like Hector and she wore a red dress with knee-high shoes and brown shoes.

These must be…

"You're… Roy and Lilina, right?" I asked.

"Yes, we are…" Roy nodded.

"Father, who is this man?" Lilina asked.

"Kids, this is your godfather. Kurogasa." Hector introduced.

"Our godfather?" Roy and Lilina said in unison.

"That's right." I smiled a bit as I knelt on one knee to their level and then looked at Roy. "You have your Mother's eyes."

"I do, sir?" Roy blinked. "Father did say I have his looks."

"You do, in fact you're a spitting image of him, but I also see that you have your Mother's eyes." I said.

"Thank you." Roy smiled happily.

"Um, Sir Kurogasa? Is it true that you once fell off a boat years ago?" Lilina asked. "Father said that you got pushed off from it."

"Falling off a boat years ago, huh?" I smirked. "Hector, what have you been telling them?"

"Oh, the usual feats that you tend to blunder." Hector laughed it off.

"Really…" I smirked wider. "Lilina, did you know that I used to call your dad Lord Chicken because he's afraid of your Uncle Uther?"

"Hey!"

"Lord Chicken?" Lilina blinked before she giggled. "No, this is the first time I've heard about it, Sir Kurogasa."

"Come and join us!" the young boy held my hand, dragging me towards his party. "I would love to hear more of your stories!"

"Of course." I smiled before I looked at Hector with a mischievous grin on my face. Oh, this is going to be fun.

"Don't you dare, Tactician!" Hector got out before quickly running after me.

* * *

 _"And there he goes again…" Lyn sighed a bit. "Those two would always stay the same, even after all of these years…"_

 _"Some things never change." Eliwood sighed happily. "Shall we then? We have a lot to catch up on."_

 _"Of course." Lyn smiled._

 _"C'mon, you kids! Let's get you something to eat!" Serra said, as her daughter and Lyn's kids followed suit, with Joan staying close to her big sister without letting go of her robe._

 _"That is… Lady Joan's old robe, correct?" Eliwood noticed, as the youngest child left the room._

 _"Yes it is. She won't let go of it." Lyn smiled. "It has that effect on her the very moment she discovered Mother's old clothing in one of the trunks Kurogasa stored in honor of her memory."_

 _"I see…" Eliwood nodded before turning his attention to her once more. "Lyndis."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Are you certain your husband does not know of Karla's condition?" Eliwood said worriedly._

 _"No, neither have I." she said._

 _"I see. Then, I shall explain to you everything…" he said, as he began to inform her about it._

* * *

As the night came around, Eliwood invited us to stay in his castle for a couple of days, just to make it comfortable for us than just staying inside the joint Tornador. "We're going to the city tomorrow, right, Father?" Hiroji asked excitedly. "I want to find more scraps to build!"

"And I want to buy more Light Tomes!" Elimine added.

"Yes, yes, you two. We'll go into town tomorrow. But you need to go to sleep otherwise we'll be late and the city will be too crowded."

"Yes, Father!" the twins said in unison as they quickly head towards the bed.

"…" Joan just silently stood at the door, looking at me curiously. "Fun?"

"Huh?"

"Fun with Mommy and Daddy?" Joan asked.

"Yes, Joan." I said, kneeling before the youngest daughter. "We'll be having so much fun tomorrow. You'll love it."

"Mmm!" Joan smiled.

"Now run along with your siblings." I nudged gently. "You got a big day tomorrow."

"Night night, Daddy!" she perked up, kissing my cheek before quickly heading towards her sister's bed to sleep together.

"Heh… she sure is energetic." I smiled before I closed the door and headed towards the next room, where Lyn is waiting for me. However, when I entered the room, for some reason… she looked sad. "Lyn? What's wrong?"

"Oh, beloved!" she was surprised to see me. "I didn't notice you're in just now…"

"You look unhappy," I said, as I sat next to her on the bed. "Is something wrong?"

"…" Lyn remained silent as she had her head down. "Eliwood… he told me about Karla."

"Nee-san? What is it?" I asked a bit worried.

"She… well…" she trailed off, not knowing how to tell me about it. "Kurogasa, I wanted you to be strong for me."

"Lyn, what's going on? You're scaring me." I said now slightly panicking. "What happened to Nee-san?"

"…she passed away… last year."

"!" I gasped in horror and shock. "W-What…?"

"Do you remember the plague that ran across Elibe two years ago?" Lyn recalled.

"You mean… she caught it?" I asked.

"Yes… and… supposedly, there's no cure for it and not many would last for nearly three months, but… she used all of her will to stay alive for nearly a year… but not even that would make her last long…"

"Nee-san…" I muttered as I hung my head down and my body trembled.

"Bartre was saddened by the loss of his wife and Karel, he… has changed completely to a new man." Lyn informed me. "The impact of him losing his sister took a great toll in him, thus he put away his blade and lived in solitude."

"…" I didn't say anything as I had tears going down my eyes, choking up before I leaned on Lyn's chest, sobbing quietly. "Nee-san…"

"I'm so sorry…" she apologized, hugging me dearly as she also sobbed a bit. "You've lost another important family member that you cherished most… Eliwood knew you'd be devastated if you heard the news from him or Hector. But… she lives on in her daughter."

I looked up to her surprised. "W-What? D-Daughter…?"

"Yes, a daughter." she nodded. "Like her mother and brother, she also traveled across Elibe to hone her skills, just like her mother at a young age. Her name is Fir."

"Fir…" I muttered before I wiped my tears. "I want to meet her… I want to meet the daughter Nee-san left behind."

"If Mother Earth and Father Sky allows us to do so, but… we do not know of her whereabouts. Not even her own father…" Lyn said.

"Then we'll find her." I said. "I'll do whatever it takes. And then she, Bartre, and Karel can be with our family."

"…" Lyn frowned slightly, knowing full well of my personality. "Beloved, this is their own problem now. We cannot do anything but to pray for their safety. Just as how they respected our private life during the war. We shall do the same for them. Maybe we should just wait instead. Who knows? Maybe Fir would visit Kutolah during her travels."

"But… Nee-san's family too…"

"I know, but you have your own family to protect now. They need you more than anything…" she paused, placing her hand on my lap. " _I_ need you as well."

"Lyn…"

"It's okay…" She murmured before gently kissing me. "I know this is hard for you and everyone else. But we can get through this together, just as Mother wished us for the best in our lives ahead of us. We should honor them and live on. Never waste the life they sacrificed for us, just as how Hiroji went through all of it to help us and protect you from harm."

"…" I remained silent, thinking about what Lyn said. In the end, I relented, "Okay… you win…"

Lyn could only smile, as she gently pushed me down to the bed and she laid on my chest. "Now, we should get some rest. We have a new day ahead of us."

"Yeah…" I muttered as we slowly dozed off.

* * *

 **In Kurogasa's mind**

 _I stood in the middle of the Sacae Plains all alone as the wind blew. And right in front of me was a figure with their back turned on me. When I looked closer, I instantly knew who it was._

" _Nee-san!" I shouted as I ran over to her and she turned around to see me._

" _Otouto…" She smiled serenely._

" _Nee-san…" I muttered. "Why… why did you die?"_

"…" _she remained silent. "I died because I've succumbed to the plague. I stayed strong, hoping one day you'd visit me before I moved on, but alas… my wish never came true."_

" _I'm so sorry…" I sobbed as I had tears coming down my eyes while I had my head down. "I never knew… I never knew…"_

 _She embraced me close to her, adding, "It's alright. All that matters is I have finally had my wish come true, to meet you one last time before I depart with the others."_

" _Nee-san…" I sobbed as we broke the hug and she caressed my face._

" _Stay strong and stay true to the teachings of the blade I passed down to you." she smiled sisterly. "Whatever you want to do with that skill, I shall leave it in your hands, my little one."_

" _I will…" I nodded._

 _She then started to slowly fade as she said something I never thought I would hear. "Arigatou… aishiteru…" as she turned and walked away, she completely disappeared into motes of light, now leaving me on my own and my world went white._

* * *

"Daddy/Father?" the three children looked at me curiously on the bed as I slowly opened my eyes.

"You're awake." Lyn smiled.

"Daddy?" Joan blinked. "Why Daddy cry?"

"Huh?" I got out, as I wiped my eyes and felt that my eyes were moist.

"Did something happened?" Lyn asked.

"I…" I muttered as I slowly sat up. "I saw Nee-san… in a dream…"

"You did?" Lyn gasped a bit, while my children remains confused from what I just said. "What did she say?"

"She said… to stay strong and true to the blade." I said.

"That's very like her, indeed." Lyn comforted me.

"But Father, I hate swords!" Elimine exclaimed.

"Really? I like fighting with them, but I prefer my stuff over it." Hiroji noted.

"Okay, okay children, get ready, we're going into the city soon." Lyn said.

"Yes, Mother!" the twins said in unison before they jumped off from bed and headed towards the entrance.

"Daddy?" Joan offered me her oversized cloak that she always held close.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked.

Just like how Kaa-san used to tend me when I am at my weakest, she clumsily wiped off the tears from my eyes with Kaa-san's cloak before smiling brightly. "Smile!"

"H-Huh?" I got out before Joan ran quickly, with the robe in tow.

"She… does remind me of Mother." Lyn blinked.

"Yeah, she does." I chuckled.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go with the kids. I'll meet up with you later." I said.

"Okay." Lyn nodded before giving me a quick peck on the lips and went to follow the kids. A few moments later, after getting myself decent, I was about to walk out of the door.

 _"Aishiteru… otouto…"_

Nee-san?

I turned around to where the voice came from, but there was no one there.

"Maybe it's just me…" I muttered. But one thing's for certain, that gave me the strength to move on and live for another day.

* * *

 **Fen:** Dang it! T_T *wipes tears*

 **TWF:** That was… something. And you're crying, dude. O.o

 **Fen:** Don't judge me! *sniff* This was so sad while we're writing this!

 **TWF:** Yeah, I know. Well, that's it for Agito for now. So, what'll be the next memory? Tune in to find out!


	25. Kiva 12

**Fen:** Heya! It's CoM time! And you're telling them what this chapter is, since it's your idea.

 **TWF:** Uh… what's my idea again? I think I got too many bumps on my head, courtesy of that blundering plumber… T_T

 **Fen:** Hehhhhh… you know, the one with Serena and Kuro going head-to-head in CQC to determine whether or not she's ready to have an adventure of her own…? -_-

 **TWF:** Really? Is that what we're going to do today? o.o

 **Fen:** …I give up.

 **TWF: *beeps on GO*** Oh, look, I caught a Raticate! :D

 **Fen:** STARTING CHAPTER NOW!

* * *

Kiva Gaiden 12: My Path, My Way

"I said no Serena!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you're not ready!"

"You can't be serious, Daddy! I've trained my butt for this day!"

"And I still say you're not ready! You're a princess of Plegia, remember that!"

"But I'm also a Kiva at heart! That also came first!"

"Oh dear… what is all the ruckus?" Cordelia sighed.

"Mom, Dad's not letting me go on an adventure!" Serena tattle-tailed.

"Anata, what is it this time?" Cordelia sighed a bit. "Why can't you let our baby girl go on of her own? She's already reached her adolescence and not in her teens."

"I still say she's not ready!"

"UGH! DADDY, YOU EGGHEAD!" Serena snapped before she stampeded out of the room, leaving me and Cordelia on our own.

"Kurogasa, you're arguing with her constantly over the last few days…" Cordelia sighed. "Ever since Yukihana followed her husband back to his village and Shiro is leading the troops with his wife, Serena seems to be quite stressed. And you two would always bicker like how you and Severa did in the past."

I sat down on my throne with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry… it's just… ever since I left Morgan on her own on her birthday before she was poisoned… things weren't the same… we almost lost her… and sometimes I blamed myself for letting that happen…"

"Yes, I remember, but that doesn't mean you have to put the restraint on Serena. She can take care of herself." Cordelia informed.

"I know that and yet…"

"Okay, enough out of you." Cordelia said before she sat on my lap. "I get it. You don't want the same thing to happen to Serena, Morgana or any of our children and grandchildren."

"I wouldn't forgive myself if something like that happened again…"

"But do remember what we told them when the current ones are just young children." Cordelia sighed. "We told them that we let them decide what they want to do with their lives if they wished to be independent once they grew up. Even if they do not want to become Kiva themselves, we'll always assure them that we'll be supporting their goals for whatever they wanted to pursue."

"I guess you're right…" I said.

"Morgana is currently learning more tactics from Saigo and swordsmanship from Ursor while she learns magic from Emmeryn." Cordelia recalled. "Kyoshiro is training with Gaius to become a great spy and his lesson is being reinforced with Shiro's espionage missions. With this, he would also use this chance to learn about the hearts of people before he ascends the throne someday. And Yukina is learning more ice magic from Yukihana whenever we, Severa and Mother visits them. We can't forget that Louise is currently learning to become a proper lady from Maribelle, as she's currently staying at Ylisse while she continues on with her studies with Miriel. And of course, while Valka is learning tactics from Morgan, Masao is learning swordsmanship and… still flirts with Chon'sin girls whenever he has time…"

"That's not surprising, considering how his great-great-grandfather was…" I deadpanned. Damn you Otoya…

"All I'm saying is you should give Serena a chance to prove herself." she explained further. "Yes, she is the true first heir to the throne and the Princess of Plegia, but she is still the bearer of Kiva when you passed it down to her someday. Plus, first and foremost, she is still a girl with a dream of her own. We cannot stop her for letting her achieve her dreams and blessed her with whatever goal she decided to achieve. Do you get what I'm saying, my love?"

I sighed heavily again. "Yeah, I get it… but she's still my baby girl."

"Oh, so _that's_ what this is all about?" Cordelia teased.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm…" I pouted.

"You're starting your old antics again, anata. We're already in our 50s, and you still act like an overprotective father to Serena, just as how you did the same when it comes to Yukihana's marriage proposals."

"Hidoi yo…"

"Oh, c'mere you old sensitive bat." Cordelia said before pulling me in for a hug.

* * *

 _"What do you mean you can't go?" Azure asked, gasped._

 _"We've been planning for this for nearly a year, cousin dearest!" Owen exclaimed dramatically._

 _"Ugh, seriously, Daddy! What's up with him being an overbearing bat?" Severa growled in annoyance, shaking her head heavily._

 _"Exactly! See? You know how I feel!" Serena added._

 _"Of course I know! I've seen through his antics through and through and he's still the same bat as he always was!"_

 _"Come now, Severa dearest! Let us not put the blame yet on him!" Owain defended._

 _"And you're taking Daddy's side because why?" Severa deadpanned._

 _"After what happened to Morgan years ago, I do believe it might have affected him heavily." Matilda assured them. "I, too, was in fear of seeing your younger sister's life in danger and if it weren't for your determination to find the Escaflowne, I don't think Morgan would be with us today and she wouldn't get all of her memories back."_

 _"Ugh… look, I get that, but that doesn't mean he has to be such a… such a…"_

 _"An egghead?" Severa summed up._

 _"Exactly!"_

 _"Still, what are we going to do? All that gold we paid for the boat is not refundable." Azure pointed out._

 _"And your dad allowed us to stay until the time for departure." Owen added. "Our parents would come around this afternoon so they can see us depart as well."_

 _Serena grumbled a bit, still thinking about her next course of action. As she gets up from her seat, she said, "I'm going."_

 _"Huh?" the group said in unison._

 _"I'm going to make Daddy accept my way!"_

 _"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Azure asked._

 _"By beating him on what he's best for." Serena said, smiled confidently._

 _"Oh boy. I know that smile anywhere." Owen noticed._

 _"And there's no changing her mind about it." Azure noted._

 _"And sorry for this Grandma, but I'm gonna beat Daddy up so much, he'll be bedridden for weeks!"_

 _"Oh dear me…" Matilda giggled a bit. "Stay true to your heart, my child. You have your grandmother's blessing, but please do not put my son to be bedridden for weeks. We still need him to rule the kingdom, after all."_

 _"I can't make any promises."_

* * *

"Gee, what's with this letter anyways?" I grumbled, as I walked along the hallway.

"S-Sounds mysterious…" Olivia muttered, sticking close to Virion.

"Yes, quite indeed." Virion nodded. "An unknown assailant challenges the King of Kings. Do you know who might wrote that challenge, my friend?"

"Not a clue." I shook my head. "It says he'll meet me at the courtyard so I'll know by then."

"Wow, you really are a trouble magnet, Kurogasa." Lissa commented. "Even at your age, people are still after you."

"No kidding…" I sighed. "It just makes my life as King that much harder…"

"Look on the upside, Bubbles. At least the only war you have are papers." Gaius commented.

We soon arrived at the courtyard and we saw… Serena? Wait, did _she_ send the letter?!

"You're late, Daddy!" Serena said. "I told you to come here _sharp_!"

"Serena, what's all this about?" I frowned.

"It's about our adventure, Uncle Kurogasa." Azure said, as he was at the seat, along with Owen, Kaa-san, Severa, Owain and a couple of few empty chairs.

"One that you detested her to not to go." Owen added.

"I'm gonna beat you up so bad, you'll be bedridden for weeks!" Serena said, as she gets into her fighting stance. "C'mon, Daddy! I ain't gonna wait here all day!"

…

…

…

…

"So that's how it is, huh?" I muttered darkly.

"Uh-oh…" Olivia shivered.

"That young lady truly wishes a death wish." Virion muttered as I stepped up to the plate and took off my cape, unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt and already gets into my stance.

"I'm gonna need some caramel popcorn for this one." Gaius said, taking out a stash of his goodies to enjoy the battle.

"Oh, looks like I'm in time." Cordelia said, joining the crowd.

"Oh, Cordy! Just in time! Those two are gonna butt heads with each other!" Lissa perked up.

"No Kivat or Kibat, no swords. Just plain ol' fists and kicks!" Serena added. "I hope you're ready for a beatdown, Daddy, because I've been trained by the best!"

"Say that after you beat me. That is… if you can." I said before I suddenly charged in at her.

"Hah! I can see that from a mile away!" Serena exclaimed, quickly doing a few back flips while extending her feet, to kick me if I'm within her range. And as soon as she got back on her feet, my volleys of fists met with her quick defense.

"Whoa, look at him go!" Lissa gawked. "It's only within the first few seconds and he's already full on the offensive!"

"Not bad, Bubbles." Gaius smirked. "For an old bat, you can still keep fighting like your old days."

"EI! HAH! SORYAH!" I yelled as I did punch for punch, kick for kick, keeping Severa on the defense. "What's wrong, Serena?! Is that all you can do?! I thought you're gonna beat me black and blue"

"Daddy, you'd just put yourself to a disadvantage!" she kept her confident smile, as I continue to push her against the walls.

"Serena, you'd be leaning against the wall soon!" Azure added.

"That's what I'm intending to do!" Serena got out, leaving me confused a bit.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not falling for your tricks!" I said as I backed up a bit.

"Now's my turn!" she added, as she… ran towards the wall? And as she ran up high, she propelled her kick against it, sending her flying towards me?! "Kivatte Ikuze!"

She kept flying towards me… until I smirked. I pivoted my body to dodge out of the way.

"Hah! I knew you'd dodged it!" she smirked again, as her arms are holding my neck?! "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She shouted with all of her might, making a strong judo front flip as she fell down, now making me tumble along with her. As I landed on my back, she propelled to push herself back up, landing back on her feet.

"Anata!" Cordelia gasped, feared for my safety.

"He'll be fine." Kaa-san assured.

"C'mon, Daddy!" Severa cheered. "Get up and fight!"

"Is that what the King of Kings do?" Serena mocked, as I slowly pushed myself up. "Lay down and do nothing? Where's the Daddy I know who kept on fighting to the end?! The one that I admired!"

"He's still here…" I said. "And I still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Come on, then!" she challenged, getting back to her stance. "And I'll be sure to put you where you should be doing: paperwork!"

"Not today!" I shouted as I charged towards her and pulled my arm back for a punch.

"Hah, that's going to be a fake one, isn't it?" she said, charging at me as well.

*POW!*

"Offt!" Serena got winded out, as the front fist that wasn't reared up ended up landing on her stomach, really caught her off-guard.

"You were saying?" I smirked. "ORYAH!"

*POW! BAM! SMACK! WHAM!*

"Gaaah!" Serena exclaimed, rolling on the grassy yard before she quickly rolled herself back up, standing on one knee while she catches her breath. "You're not pulling any more punches, huh, Daddy?"

"No, because you asked for it." I smiled.

"Fine, I'll use this move as a finisher, then!" Serena snapped before charging at me, with her right fist reared up for a punch. But then, something unexpected happened, as I… hugged her. "H-Huh? Daddy?"

"That's enough." I whispered fatherly to her. "I've seen your determination, honey."

"W-What?" she blinked, backing off quickly while she gets into her stance, while I'm not. "Is this a trick, Daddy?"

"No. You win." I smiled a bit.

"Wait… I don't get it. How come you can just submit defeat without going all out?" Serena blinked in confusion.

"Sometimes, you don't have to." I said. "And I get it now. You're a strong girl- no. You're a strong _woman_. You can take care of yourself, no problem."

"So… you're saying that…? Serena trailed off, as her face slowly changed to a happy smile.

"Yeah… you can go."

And just like that, she hugged me dearly, exclaiming, "OHHHHHHH, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" and just like that, after she broke the hug, she quickly ran inside the castle, probably heading towards her room.

"Father?" Morgana blinked, as she, Shiro, Kyoshiro and Amelia just arrived. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing." I replied.

"Why's Serena so happy?" Kyoshiro asked. "It's been awhile since I've seen Nee-san that happy."

"She's going on a trip with Azure and Owen."

"Oh, cool!" Morgana beamed happily. "Does that mean I'll be able to go too, once I'm ready, Father?!"

"Settle down, Morgana." I told the young Kiva fatherly. "Finish your studies first, then we'll talk about your own adventure."

"Yes!" Morgana cheered. "I will, Father!" and just like that, my second current daughter also left towards the castle, probably being eager to learn again.

"Seems like everyone within the Kiva family isn't like any normal days, isn't it, beloved?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, typical." Shiro added.

As Azure's and Owen's family headed towards Serena's room to help her pack, Owain, Severa and Cordelia approached me, as Severa took first blood. "The only reason you stopped is because you're out of stamina already, isn't it, Daddy?"

"Nope."

"You know you can't lie to me, Daddy." Severa deadpanned. "Look, your legs are shaking already."

"What are you talking about? I feel fine." I said with a smile. Just then…

*POP!*

"See? N-Nothing to worry about," I said trying to hold in pain.

"For an old bat, you still got some energy, Father-in-law!" Owain laughed dramatically, patting my back a few times… hard. I can already see Cordelia trying her best to suppress her giggle, seeing me keeping up with my act.

"C'mon, let's check up on my younger self." Severa gestured her husband before the two left.

"Anata." Cordelia giggled. "You can drop the act now."

Eventually…

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I rolled around the ground in pain. "Itai, itai, ita~i!"

She kneeled in front of me, still trying to keep her giggle down. "That's what you get for acting way beyond your age, anata. You can still fight, but your old bones and muscles doesn't seem to cooperate with you." she giggled a bit more. "Oh, what am I going to do with you? My lovable bat."

* * *

 **Fen:** Yeesh…

 **TWF:** Well… he reaped what he sowed. He keeps that act up and it's gonna bite him in the butt anyways. o.o

*DING!*

 **TWF:** Oh! A high CP Pinsir! I'll call you Snappy! Because you love to snap! :D

 **Fen:** We'll see you next chapter… -_-


	26. Agito 5

**Fen:** Hey guys! Been a while, but it's time for another CoM!

 **TWF:** Yep! ***looking at the table*** Hm… what should I wear for today? o.o

 **Fen:** How about just staying in your regular clothes for now? -_-

 **TWF:** ...dude… I'm naked. O.o;

 **Fen:** That's why I said just stay in your regular clothes…

 **TWF:** My cosplay stuff ARE my regular clothes. O.o;

 **Fen:** …

…

…

…

Starting chapter now.

* * *

Agito 5: A Relative Visit

"Hehehehe!" Joan giggled lightly, making Lyn and I smile too.

"She's very happy about the gift you gave her, beloved." Lyn noted.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing, too." I added, guiding the Tornadors. "Just a day before we left Caelin, it's Joan's birthday."

"It _is_ quite a coincidence, isn't it, beloved?" Lyn noted. "Though, while she's happy receiving her grandmother's necklace as a present, the twins feel jealous."

"Oh they'll live." I waved off.

"Why does Joan have to get the good stuff, Father?" Hiroji complained, before I noogied him hard on the head while still driving.

"I don't want to hear any complaining from you, boy." I smiled sickly. "It's your sister's birthday, so learn how to appreciate what you have now, got it?"

"Yes, Father…" Hiroji pouted before I stopped drilling his head.

"Honestly, brother…" Elimine sighed. "All Joan would ever think about is what our grandmother looks like. Hence, the obvious drape she always carried with her. Anything that belongs to Grandmother, she'd definitely like and take it."

"All of this began when told our children the story, beloved." Lyn smiled, looking at me. "I believe that's where her fascination of Mother grew."

"What I don't get, is how Elimine's and Joan's hair color are blonde? Hiroji's the only one with forest green hair." I blinked.

"Like I said before, the bloodline of the cloth runs deep within you." Lyn said. "Besides, don't all Eturarians have blonde hair with blue eyes, especially women?"

As we headed towards the Kutolah Tribe, for some reason, we noticed many people gathered around our home, much to our confusion. "Hm?" Elimine noticed. "Father, look. They're waiting at our home."

"…?" Joan innocently looked at the said home too.

"What's going on?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know." I frowned as a familiar Nomad Trooper rode to us. "Rath? What's going on?"

"Brother." Rath acknowledged. "There's someone who is looking for you."

"Me? Who?"

"This girl didn't say anything. She just waited inside your home." Rath explained. "Do not worry, she did not do any strange things yet."

"Is there someone who's waiting for you, Father?" Hiroji asked.

"None that I know of." I said, still confused.

"Perhaps it's best if you actually went there and see for yourself." Rath suggested.

"Right. Please, lead the way." I nodded.

* * *

As we approached our home, Lyn and I told our kids to stay in the Tornador, while we entered our home. Without any weapons, we really hope this person is friendly or possibly some friend of ours passing through here.

"...Zzz…" both of us noticed a young girl sleeping on a chair, as if she's waiting for us to appear. She was a girl in her early teens with black-greyish hair, tied up in a small ponytail that fell to her neck. She had fair skin and she wore a one-piece light blue tunic that also acted as her skirt at the bottom and she wore a white jacket over her that stopped at her waist and she wore light-blue boots as well.

"Who is that?" Lyn wondered.

"I don't know." I said, as I approached the sleeping girl. "Hello?"

"!" the said girl suddenly grabbed the sword rested on her side, and I immediately drew out my Flame Saber to protect myself from her incoming attack.

"Beloved!"

"It's okay, I got this." I assured Lyn.

"…" the said girl remained silent before she… withdrew her sword. "Such reflex."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"…" the girl was silent, looking at me with her clear eyes.

"She has the appearance of a Sacaean, but… she isn't a Sacaean." Lyn deducted.

"I'm from Bern." the girl said. Looking at me once more, she asked, "Who taught you of such reflex?"

"Her name was Karla."

The girl was silent again, processing the information I told her. "Then, that makes you my uncle."

"!" I gasped in surprise. "What? You're… that means…"

"My name is Fir." she introduced. "Mother has spoken a lot about you. And so has Father and Uncle Karel."

…

…

…

…

 ***Drip, drip, drip***

"Beloved?" Lyn blinked.

"?" Fir looked at me, confused by my sudden breakdown. That was when I suddenly hugged her, much to her surprise. "Uncle?"

"Yokatta… yokatta…" I sobbed. "I finally get to meet you… the daughter Nee-san left behind."

"…" she was silent again. Yes, she had Nee-san's glare, but I can tell she's just being herself. "Uncle Kurogasa."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Teach me Mother's True Blade." Fir said.

"H-Huh?" I got out, as I broke the hug.

"My purpose is to become the strongest swordswoman who ever lived, much like Mother and Uncle Karel." Fir explained. "I have traveled across Sacae to look for you, after hearing rumors of the past. That is why I wanted you to teach me Mother's True Blade to me."

"Fir…" I muttered, before I nodded. "Alright. I'll teach you everything as much as you want. But in return… I want to know all about you."

"There is nothing much I could say about myself. I only traveled across Elibe to stay true to the blade." Fir told me. "But… if that is what you wish, then, I shall deliver my oath to you, Uncle."

Lyn could only smile, seeing my first meeting with my niece. "Is it safe to go in, Father?" Elimine's head popped into the flaps, along with Hiroji and Joan.

"Yeah… come on in. Come meet your cousin." I said, encouraging them and my kids did so.

"…" Joan felt nervous of her glare, hiding behind her big sister.

"Phew, what a glare." Hiroji commented.

"…" Fir glared at him. "I inherited it from my Mother."

"Kids, this is your cousin Fir. Fir, these are Hiroji, Elimine, and Joan." I introduced. "Come on Joan, don't be shy. Say hi."

"…hi." she cutely said, peeking from Elimine's back.

"It's nice to meet you." Fir said… with a smile? It was the same smile Nee-san used to have…

"I guess I should inform the villagers that Fir's our family that came to visit us." Lyn instructed.

"Yeah, go on ahead." I said, and Lyn nodded before leaving. "Okay Fir. First, let's have lunch, then we'll train. You can't go on an empty stomach."

Fir nodded lightly, understanding my words. "Father, since she's here… where will she sleep?" Hiroji asked.

"The place I stay in is the place I shall sleep." Fir said. "As long as I stay true to the blade, none of that matters."

"She can sleep with Lyn and I." I said.

"I do not wish to intervene in your personal space." Fir explained. "A simple bedding is more than enough."

"Nonsense." I said, holding her shoulders. "You're family, Fir. To me, family is the most important treasure. One I'm not going to ever let go."

"…" Fir was silent again. "Once I complete my training, I shall continue to scour the land, searching for people to clash swords with. That is the only purpose I'm here, Uncle."

"I… understand." I nodded.

"But… that doesn't mean I will be away from you, forever…" Fir trailed off a bit, looking away from me, feeling nervous. "I… truly wish for a familial atmosphere…"

"Of course." I smiled gently. "You're always welcomed here. You're my niece and I will cherish you forever. Your mother would be so proud of you if she were here now, seeing you like this."

"Father, I'm hungry." Hiroji cut in.

"Food?" Joan blinked.

"Okay, okay, we're going." I chuckled.

* * *

And so for the rest of the day, after lunch, I taught my niece everything that Nee-san taught me. We would often spar with each other and boy, did she take her training to heart. It's as if I'm really sparring with Nee-san, like the old days. Her speed was so intense, my eyes were nearly unable to keep up with her. She really doesn't show any mercy, hence why she relentlessly went on the offense.

Heck, a few times, whenever she gets into a stance, I don't know if it was my eyes playing tricks on me, but I would see Nee-san's spirit, fighting alongside her.

"Hold still, beloved. This might sting a bit." Lyn told me, carefully applying some ointment on my bruises.

"Itetetete…" I hissed in pain. "Heh… she really is Nee-san's daughter. I could see her spirit with her daughter. As if I'm really fighting Nee-san."

"I can tell. From your smile alone." Lyn assured, putting down the ointment. "And Fir truly made quite the progress, hasn't she?"

"She has. But she still has a lot to learn." I said.

"Are you sure you're not delaying her intentionally just to have her stay here?" Lyn teased.

"H-Hey! Come on, I wouldn't do that." I stuttered.

"Beloved, I've known you, both in and out." she giggled, lightly poking my side. "You cannot hide things from me."

"I know. Still… I get it. She has her own path to follow, but…"

"Let her decide what's best." Lyn said, looking at our kids, where Elimine and Hiroji are going at it again, while Joan sat in Fir's lap as the latter was reading a story to her. "Just as our children as well, once they've grown up to our age."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said.

"Oh! I should check out on our stew!" Lyn suddenly realized, quickly leaving my side and tending our dinner. I smiled seeing Fir interacting with my kids. Fir looked at me when she noticed I was staring and… she smiled back at me, before going back to reading the story to Joan.

* * *

After having a filling dinner, it was now time to go to bed.

"I want to hear another story." Joan yawned.

"You need to sleep." Fir said. "You have a big day tomorrow. I can read you more stories then, alright?"

"Fir's right." I said, kneeling before my youngest daughter. "Get some sleep. You can spend time with Fir as much as you want tomorrow."

"Mmn…" she nodded sleepily before Joan approached and pecked me cutely. "Night night, Daddy…"

"Good night." I said, kissing her forehead before she wobbled her way into bed.

"…" Fir looked at Joan, as I gestured Fir to follow me. Just as I was heading towards our room, for some reason, Fir… stopped in her tracks?

"What is it, Fir?"

"I… am nervous." she admitted, as I saw her honesty, since she's part Sacaean. "It's been a long time since I've slept together with my parents…"

"I know…" I said, as I approached her and held her shoulders. "It's okay though. I said that we're family. You're safe."

"…" she was silent once more before she hugged me dearly. And after a while, I felt something damp on my shirt. "Thank you…"

"Huh? For what?" I said, as I broke the hug and wiped her tears. "Why are you crying all of a sudden?"

"The truth is…" Fir began. "I… I feel so lonely. Ever since Mother died… I've felt so alone. Father was devastated when Mother died and he… tried his best to cope with the situation and trying his best to tend me, as his only daughter left. And Uncle Karel… he wasn't the same either. He put away the sword and wandered the land. I don't know when he will ever come back. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Fir…" I muttered as she hugged me again.

"Please… I want to stay with you." Fir muttered. "At least… until my training is done."

"…" I remained silent before smiling again. "Of course, Fir. You can stay with us for as long as you want."

* * *

 **TWF:** Awww, I just love these fluffy moments… like my dust bunnehs! D8 ***shows you a heap of dust bunnies***

 **Fen: *turns on the vacuum and sucks them all up***

 **TWF: *GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!*** You murderer! You killed those innocent bunnehs! D8

 **Fen:** See ya next chapter everyone! ***runs away***

 **TWF:** Hey, get back here! I shall avenge those bunnehs with ma' vacuum!


	27. GX 1

**Fen:** Hey guys, it's time for another CoM, but this time we're doing things a bit different. For this chapter, first this will be my first GX Memory and second, I'm having Kamen Rider Chrome help me out on this.

 **KRC:** Yeah, I'm helping Fen here with another oneshot. I have a lot on my plate. Also, this may reveal more of how ARMOR works so pay attention. So, please enjoy the fic.

* * *

GX 1: A Rider's Renewal

Late at night, at the Kururugi Residence, Kurogasa being in his pajamas, was typing on the computer. He was typing new stats and card effects for the Kamen Riders. As much as he hated to admit it, seeing the bigger picture, the effects were pretty weak. And that showed during his two years at Duel Academy. In a sense… Orpheus, his old archnemesis had been right.

During his first year, Orpheus had captured Kyoshiro and challenged Kurogasa to a duel. During the beginning of that duel, Orpheus had claimed that he never evolved from his shell and that he had always relied on the same cards and same tactics. At the time, Kurogasa knew they worked well, and those same cards defeated Orpheus. But now he saw the bigger picture. And during his second year, it had cost him greatly. The Primary Riders and Mana were sealed thanks to Orma and Kurogasa to use Secondary Riders. Because of Orma, Kurogasa was at his weakest and the evil Rider had exploited that.

So to make sure that it never happens again, he had to make his cards stronger and better. And thus the major overhaul he's doing right now.

 _"Whoa, you sure type fast, kiddo,"_ Tsukasa commented.

"Not now, Tsukasa. I'm concentrating," Kurogasa said, keeping his eyes on the screen as he kept typing.

 _"Hm…"_ Tsukasa looked at the screen, as Kurogasa continued typing faster than he can even read. _"Wow, kiddo. You're really gonna class us up into four groups?"_

"It's the only way to distinguish between Heisei and Neo-Heisei." Kurogasa continued.

 _"And the secondary Riders."_ Daiki appeared, waltzing in nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now quit bothering me," Kurogasa waved off, before he went back to typing as all the Riders, Mana, and Joan looked on.

 _"What about us, Kuro?"_ Mana leaned in, hovering upside down.

 _"Where shall we be stationed, Master?"_ Joan asked.

"I can upgrade you slightly Joan, and you're good as it is Mana," Kurogasa replied.

 _"Aww, you're no fun!"_ Mana pouted.

 _"Heh, never thought you would grow up like this,"_ Tsukasa scoffed.

"I can't be left behind, Tsukasa. That's what's been happening the whole time. Everyone is moving forward and I'm left hanging high and dry. If I don't catch up, I'll be left stagnating permanently. I need to evolve."

 _"And what did you evolve to? A Slowbro?"_ Tsukasa joked.

 _"Oh! Oh! Or a Dunsparce!"_ Mana giggled.

 ***POP!***

Kurogasa stopped typing when he popped a vessel. "You guys have three seconds or I will lock you both in the safe."

 _"You heard him, people!"_ Daiki said, as Kurogasa noticed every single spirit looking at the screen. _"If Magikarp over here uses Splash, we're all doomed!"_

 ***POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!***

 _"Oh dear…"_ Joan murmured.

 _"Come now, shounen! Patience is half the training!"_ Hitoshi pointed out. _"If you can deal with Tsukasa-kun's teasing, why can't you handle Daiki-kun's?"_

Kurogasa took a slow, deep silent breath as he tried to calm down. "Just go guys… I need to concentrate…"

 _"Whatever you say, Kurogasa-kun."_ Yuusuke said, giving him a thumbs-up before everyone disappeared.

"Finally, some peace and quiet…" Kurogasa sighed softly before he went back to typing on his computer.

"Kurogasa…?" A voice moaned sleepily. The person in question stopped typing again and turned his head to see Alexis waking up, as she sat on the bed with her sleeping dress on, rubbing her eyes. "What are you still doing up? It's past midnight."

"Sorry Lex, I was just finishing up," Kurogasa apologized.

Alexis got off the bed and walked over to his desk, looking over his shoulder as she rested her chin on that shoulder while wrapping her arms around him. "What are you working on?"

"Overhauling my whole Deck," Kurogasa answered.

"Your entire Deck?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," Kurogasa replied. "After all the crap I went through these past two years and all the crap, I need to change for the better. I've been stagnating as a duelist for too long and I need to catch up with everyone else."

"I see." Alexis understood. She then looked at a particular item on his desk next to the keyboard, "Maybe it's not just your Deck that needs updating, but your gear as well,"

"You mean my Duel Gauntlet?" Kurogasa slightly turned his head to her.

"It's your main means of transforming, but don't you think you might need an upgrade?"

"Hmmmmmmm…" Kurogasa pondered, as he looked at the item in question. That was another thing that bothered him. While it's true that it was his main means of transforming, it wasn't exactly a true transforming device. The Kamen Riders wore a belt and while there are a few exceptions, most if not all Kamen Rider had Rider belts and all of their power came from those belts. "I… suppose you're right."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Alexis assured before kissing his cheek. "But for now, you need to rest. It's been a long day for you."

"Yeah, you're right…" Kurogasa sighed before saving the documents. Alexis then turned his chair around and pulled him up.

"C'mon, come to bed."

Having no reason to object, Kurogasa followed Alexis to bed for some good quality intimacy.

* * *

The next day…

"You want me to what?" Kyoshiro asked incredulously as he looked at the papers that his son typed. The family was the table having breakfast while Yukina fed the twins.

"I'm not kidding, Dad." Kurogasa said seriously. "I need you to update the Kamen Riders."

"Well, sure but… where did _this_ come from all of a sudden?" Kyoshiro asked.

"I'll be honest with you, Dad…" Kurogasa began. "As much as I hate to admit it, Orpheus was right. I'm starting to see the big picture now. I never evolved from my shell and always relied on the same cards and tactics. Sure, I got through the first year fine with those cards, but I barely got through last year. I can't be left behind while everyone else is moving on,"

Kyoshiro nodded to his son, seeing his determination to improve himself. "I see," he responded. "Well I'm sure I could file in the request to Mr. Pegasus, but it might take some time for everything to be changed, all things considered."

"How long?"

"It should be done by the time Summer Vacation is over." he answered.

"Okay. But how will the Kamen Riders transfer to the new cards? Their spirits are bound to the old ones."

"That's true," Kyoshiro muttered as he held his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Well if Pegasus was able to break part of the seal on your Duel Gauntlet last year, he may be able to do something here too."

"Are you sure?" Kurogasa questioned.

"I wouldn't sell him short," Kyoshiro shrugged. "He has a lot of connections and he does have experience in the mystical arts. Breaking part of that seal on your Duel Gauntlet alone is an accomplishment."

"I suppose so. And speaking of, I may need to upgrade the Duel Gauntlet too."

"Ara? Why's that?" Yukina asked.

"Don't get me wrong, it's helped me out but… if you really think about it, it's not an actual true transformation device." Kurogasa pointed out. "All the Kamen Riders' powers come from a belt and me not having a belt for transforming feels lacking."

"Hmm… well, I suppose you have a point." Yukina pondered. "But how are you going to do that?"

"That… I don't have a clue on." Kurogasa slumped.

"Maybe it's time to asked for outside help," Kyoshiro suggested. "You remember Shinichi, right?"

"Yeah. But how is _he_ gonna help?"

"He's part of an agency. Maybe they have resources and equipment that could help. You wouldn't know until you tried."

Kurogasa pondered on this. Shinichi _was_ part of a huge organization. ARMOR was an agency that monitored excursions between dimensions. They were also in charge of maintaining and enforcing Multiversal peace by dealing with threats that could very well threaten the stability of the Multiverse. Sometimes, they would even assist agents in dealing with a home world threat that was too large for them to handle.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Kurogasa said.

"Shinichi gave you a way to contact him, didn't he?" Yukina asked. Kurogasa nodded and took out the card Shinichi had given him. It would allow him to contact ARMOR. Until now, Kurogasa hadn't considered calling the Multiversal Agency, but now he was going to need help. So taking out his cell phone, he dialed the number that was on the card and waited.

After a few moments of ringing, someone on the other end of the line picked up.

[ _"Thank you for calling the Alter Reality Monitoring and Operative Responses Hotline. How may I connect your call?"_ ]

"I would like to contact Agent Banabara, please." Kurogasa replied.

[ _"Would you like to call collect? This will be a very long distance call."_ ]

"Yes." Kurogasa answered.

[ _"Please hold while I connect your call."_ ]

…

…

…

…

[ _"Kurogasa, is that you?"_ ]

"Hey Shinichi, it's me."

[ _"Hey, man! How have you been- SHOOT, DUCK!"_ ]

"Uh… Should I call back?"

[ _"No, it's fine. It's fine. Just dealing with some biomechanical plant monsters that can turn into vehicles. YOKOSHIMA! THROW THE GRENADE! THE GRENADE! NOT TO ME! So what's up?"_ ]

"I need your help. It involves my Duel Gauntlet."

[ _"Maintenance, repair or upgrade? DAICHI, SHOGO! I NEED BACKUP RIGHT NOW! CHIAKI, TURN THEM TO MULCH! HANA, WEB THEM!"_ ]

"Upgrade. _Major_ upgrade."

[ _"Okay, I'll pick you up in a bit. Just run over to your closest train station and I'll pick you up from there. Oh, and you can bring Alexis too if you want. You still got those passes, right? EVERYONE, FINISH THEM NOW!"_ ]

"Yeah, I still have them." Kurogasa said.

[ _"…"_ ]

"Shinichi?" Kurogasa got out.

[ _"We apologize, but your call has been disconnected. Would you like to call collect again?"_ ]

"Yes."

[ _"One moment, please."_ ]

…

…

…

…

[ _"Yokoshima, I don't_ care _how cute it looks! You're not bringing it back as a pet! You already have Sprinkles! Oh, hey, Kurogasa. Sorry about that. Just, you know, big day at the office and stuff."_ ]

"Right…" Kurogasa sweat dropped. "Anyways, yeah, I still have those passes you gave Lex and I,"

[ _"Good. Hang on to those. I'll bring the train over to pick you two up. Just get to the closest train station."_ ]

"Right. Thanks." Kurogasa nodded before he hung up, "Well there you have it. He's gonna help."

"That's wonderful, dear." Yukina smiled.

"In the meantime, I'll get your papers and Decks over to Pegasus. They'll be on his desk by the time you get back." Kyoshiro said.

"Alright, thanks Dad," Kurogasa smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later, after finishing their breakfast, Kurogasa and Alexis went out of the Kururugi Residence and arrived at the nearest train station. By the time they arrived at the platform, a multicolored portal appeared in the distance before a silver bullet train shot out of it. The word 'ARMOR' was on the side of the main engine car, as it pulled along a line of passenger cars. Slowly and gradually, the train came to a stop and the door to the first passenger car opened, revealing Shinichi who stepped out to greet them.

"Heya." Kurogasa greeted.

"Hey yourself. It's been a while," Shinichi greeted back as they shook hands.

"Yeah, it has been." Alexis smiled. "You're doing well for yourself?"

"Just gotten some closure," Shinichi answered. "But anyways, please step inside. We'll be heading straight to ARMOR." The teens nodded before they got into the ARMOR train and once they got in, the train sped off and into the portal heading for the King's Terminal. "So how have things been for ya?" Shinichi asked as the three sat at a table.

"Doing well. The twins are great as ever." Kurogasa smiled a bit. "It feels nice being a big brother." A gynoid maid approached the three and served them each a cup of tea.

"That's good to hear." Shinichi nodded.

"I just hope they don't see me as their uncle when they grow up…" He sweat dropped. "I mean 17 years is a huge gap…"

"I don't think it should be a problem," Shinichi remarked.

"So what's ARMOR like?" Alexis asked curiously.

"You'll see. But for now, let's talk about your new system." Shinichi said. He then pressed a button on the table and a holographic screen appeared in front of them with a grid on it.

"What's this?" Alexis asked.

"It's a 3D diagram generator," Shinichi explained. "With this we can design the 3D blueprints for your new system."

"And you have something like this on a train?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow.

"Some people like to take long trips and pass the time with games. But that's not what we're doing here, now is it? Let's begin though. What do you have in mind for your new system?"

"Right. I'm sure you have diagrams of my old Duel Gauntlet when you… were observing?" Kurogasa asked.

"I memorized its design, but never scanned its schematics," Shinichi clarified.

"Okay, let's see… uh… pull up Kaiba Corps' old Duel Disk schematics."

"Alright," Shinichi responded as he typed in the command, bringing up the schematics for the Kaiba Corps Mark II Duel Disks.

"The round disc," Kurogasa pointed. "Can you pick apart the diagram?"

Shinichi put his hands up against the holographic image and pulled the Duel Disk 3D image apart. Despite being a man who lived in a world that had yet to come up with such technology, he learnt how to use them when working for ARMOR.

"Alright, what are you looking for?" Shinichi asked.

"Let's see… I want to design a primary core system like a belt…" Kurogasa thought out loud. "With that round disk as a base."

"Why would you need a belt?" Shinichi wondered. "The arm-mounted system seems to work well enough."

"True, but when you really think about it, it's really not a true transforming device. Most if not all the Riders have a belt and… well, for me, it's lacking."

"Kamen Rider Shin didn't have a belt," Shinichi pointed out. "And Amazon didn't really have a transformation belt either."

"I'm aware of that." Kurogasa nodded. "But… after everything I've been through, I can't stay stagnant anymore."

"Upgrade for more power, right?" Shinichi asked. "Something traumatic happened to you."

"You should know, since you saw everything." Kurogasa stated.

"I don't really look at the DORA footage. Dr. Hasuma does," Shinichi clarified.

"Well long story short, Kamen Rider Sorcerer sealed up my powers, Alexis joined the Society of Light involuntarily, and I went through a living hell during that time before getting everything back by destroying Kamen Rider Sorcerer." Kurogasa summarized. "Orma exposed my weakness so badly, that I needed to do something, so that it never happens again."

"You were brainwashed?" Shinichi asked Alexis. "Must've been a difficult time for the two of you."

"It was." Alexis sighed. "I heard from his parents that Kurogasa went through despair like the Gates Haruto saves and Kosuke managed to kill the Phantom inside him."

"Been there before," Shinichi said sympathetically. "At least the two of you made it through the challenge and are stronger for it."

"Yeah. After all of that, it was only fair that Kurogasa…" She trailed off before slightly blushing.

"Say no more," Shinichi nodded. "So, upgrade for more power. I can understand that. Can't let your enemies have the drop on you."

"Yeah. Well anyways, moving on," Kurogasa said as he moved around the diagram with his hands, then typed using the holographic keyboard on his side to add in the features. "It will require two parts. The overall basic design will be like the DriveDriver, and the Shift Brace. For my case, my belt, which will be dubbed the Duel Driver, will be the round disc of the Duel Disk where I can insert my deck, like the V-Buckle when the Ryuki Riders insert their Advent Decks. As for the Duel Gauntlet, like the old model, once the Deck is inserted in the Duel Driver, the blade of the Duel Disk will spring out. To initiate the transformation, first a transformation card will be inserted into the Gauntlet, then I can place the Deck inside the Duel Driver."

"So, from what I can see here, the core system will be in the belt while the arm-mounted system will be used to scan the transformation cards and send the data to the core system in order to initiate the transformation and other commands," Shinichi concluded as he typed it into the system. "We need to consider what material your armor will be made of. It will materialize the material, so you need to decide."

"Well, it's not like you have Gundamium alloy…" Kurogasa joked.

"Actually, we might have something similar," Shinichi answered. "Or at least a way to synthesize the material."

"Oh," Kurogasa blinked.

"And I noticed that his armor is similar to Gundam as well." Alexis noticed.

"Right. Let me see…" Shinichi typed on the holographic keyboard and pulled up some images of Kurogasa's Rider form and alternate forms. "Hmmm… so your base form is like the Freedom, Hope is like the Akatsuki, Savior is like a platinum Savior more or less but with Wings of Light, Justice is like Justice, and Liberator is well… Gundam mixed with an Attack on Titan uniform. Pretty elaborate, but nice aesthetics."

"Thanks." Kurogasa grinned.

"So, are you going to plan any upgrades for your forms?" Shinichi inquired.

"I suppose I can. My old man is gonna send the updating papers to Pegasus so he could upgrade the cards so I might as well do the same for the forms." Kurogasa answered.

"That's good, then. So, are we done with the blueprints or are there any new features like weapons that you would like to add?"

"Well I already have Beam Sabers and the other weapons I have when I access my other forms…" Kurogasa pondered.

"Hey, you can never have too many guns," Shinichi remarked offhandedly.

"True." Kurogasa nodded.

"I mean I can literally turn my arms into guns and my fingers into a gun each. Okay, so I had to have my arms cut off… which was messy…"

"Oi, oi, oi…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"But don't worry, we'll figure out eventually. Maybe while we're at ARMOR." Shinichi said as he inputted the data. "So, anyways, how have your friends at school been?"

"Doing alright. Koji is being his usual self and Rika is dating Jaden." Kurogasa chuckled.

"That guy?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "You mean Mr. 'Duel-On-The-Brains'?"

"Yeah, I know. Hard to believe, huh?" Alexis giggled. "He's dense about everything but food and dueling, but Rika made it happen. After all, a way through a man's heart is through his stomach, right?"

"That's true. Rena-chan won me over with sweets and being sweet." Just then the whistle blew. "Oh, we're about to pull into the terminal right now." Shinichi said. Soon they saw through the window that the train came out of the portal and what they saw outside was unreal. It was a desert with golden sand and high rocky mountains with a multicolored sky that looked like a permanent aurora effect.

"Whoa…" Alexis said in awe.

"Just like in Den-O when the Den-Liner went through a scenery like this." Kurogasa muttered.

"Welcome to the Sands of Time," Shinichi said. "It's quite the view."

"And breathtaking." Alexis smiled.

"Alright, get ready. This is our stop." Shinichi said as the whistle blew and the train soon came to a halt, stopping at the platform of the station. Once they stopped, the agent and couple got out of the train and onto the platform. "This is the King's Terminal. Pretty neat, huh?"

"I'll say." Kurogasa said as he looked around. "So… where do we go from here?" He asked.

"Follow me. I'll take you to the elevator which will take us straight to ARMOR," Shinichi told the couple. They walked towards the elevator and Shinichi stood in front of it before pushing the button. Once the door opened, the three of them went in and Shinichi took out his ID card to put up to the scanner. A button with a huge capital 'A' lit up on the keypad.

"To ARMOR," Shinichi said as he pressed the button and the elevator descended.

"Wait, are we going down?" Kurogasa asked.

"ARMOR was built right under the King's Terminal," Shinichi informed them.

"So this place is a Multiversal hub then," Kurogasa concluded.

"You could say that. We're at the center of the Multiverse and that gives us the power to monitor everything that happens, well _almost_ everything."

"How did ARMOR start?"

"It was founded after an event known as the Vicious Wars. It was a war with all of existence at stake. I only heard stories and read historical archives about it, but it truly was a massive war. It makes World War II look like some kind of kindergarten squabble in comparison."

"It was that bad?" Alexis tilted her head.

"Yes, it was," Shinichi confirmed. "I wasn't there, but ARMOR's founding members are veterans of that war. There are also some historical records in the archives if you want to see."

 ***DING!***

"And we're here."

The door opened and the three of them exited into the lobby of ARMOR.

For starters, it was huge. The walls were bright silver in color and there were various monitors hanging from the ceiling. There were personnel walking about, going about their business and ARMOR's emblem, which resembled crosshairs with the letter A in the center, stood proudly above the receptionist's table. The receptionist, who was a lovely blonde woman in glasses, was speaking on the phone when Shinichi and the couple approached.

"Hold, please," the receptionist put down the receiver and smiled at Shinichi and his guests. "Hello, welcome to ARMOR Headquarters and welcome back Agent Banabara."

"Thanks, Sheila. I've brought some friends here to see Director Smith," Shinichi informed the receptionist. "Is he busy?"

"Are these two potential recruits?" Sheila asked.

"One of them." Shinichi said, jabbing a thumb to Kurogasa.

"Very well. Please, take these visitor passes," Sheila handed a pair of cards to Shinichi.

"Here, they stick right on your clothes," Shinichi said, handing the visitor passes to Alexis and Kurogasa. Once the couple held them, the cards instantly attached to the left side of their chest and a 'V' lit up.

"Nifty," Kurogasa admired.

"Those are only visitor passes, so clearance is very limited. You need to be accompanied by a certified ARMOR agent like myself if you want to go anywhere important."

 ***STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!***

"What the-" Alexis got out.

A twenty foot tall robot with massive guns for arms, stomped into the lobby as the teens gawked at the sight. Riding on it was a young man with a blonde girl that wore her hair in twintails behind him.

"Hey, Shinichi!" Yokoshima waved.

"Yokoshima, what are you and Asmo doing?" Shinichi demanded.

"We're taking Sprinkles for a walk!" Asmo answered.

"Sprinkles?" Kurogasa's eye twitched.

 **"Affirmative. This unit is designated as 'Sprinkles',"** the robot identified itself.

"Guys, you know Sprinkles isn't allowed in the lobby! Now get out of here, and don't blast your way out like last time!" Shinichi ordered.

"Aw c'mon! He's _always_ stuck in the lab for who knows how long!" Yokoshima whined.

"No! Get him out of here! Now!"

"But-"

"Do it now, or I will pull out my Gundam and blast Sprinkles to smithereens!" Shinichi threatened.

"You have a Gundam?" Kurogasa blinked.

"You'll see. Now, Yokoshima, Asmo, take Sprinkles outside if he needs a walk. Kurogasa, Alexis, come on. We can't keep Director Smith waiting."

"R-Right." Alexis laughed sheepishly before the couple followed him.

* * *

The Director of ARMOR was a man in his forties with short silver hair and sunglasses, wearing a black suit. Standing next to him, in a white lab coat, a red kung-fu shirt, and blue slacks, was a another man with auburn hair that was pulled into a braid. He had green eyes and glasses.

 ***BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!***

Smith pressed a button on the phone. "Yes?"

[ _"Agent Banabara is here to see you and has brought two guests."_ ] Sheila's voice said.

"Looks like Shinichi has brought some friends," Dr. Hasuma responded.

"Then, let's meet them," Smith smiled. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door slid open, allowing Shinichi to enter, followed by Kurogasa and Alexis.

"Heya." Shinichi greeted with a wave.

"Welcome back, Shinichi." Smith greeted.

Shinichi gave Smith a salute, then bowed to Dr. Hasuma.

"I see you've brought friends," Dr. Hasuma noticed.

"Yeah, some friends from out of town. _Way_ out of town," Shinichi responded. He then turned to the teens. "Kurogasa, Alexis, I'd like you to meet Director Warren Smith of ARMOR and Dr. Ryuki Hasuma of DORA."

"Hello." Alexis greeted.

"It's nice to meet you." Kurogasa bowed.

"Ah, so we finally get to see the young man behind the mask of Kamen Rider Duelist." Dr. Hasuma said. "We've heard so much about you and observed your adventures. You have great potential, Kururugi-kun."

"So I've heard," Kurogasa stated.

"Ryuki here observes all Riders who have potential to be a part of ARMOR. It's how we found Shinichi here." Smith explained as he gestured to the said man.

"Our agents are granted autonomy in their own home worlds, but we do lend assistance when necessary." Dr. Hasuma added.

"I see."

"Kurogasa here needs help creating a new Driver." Shinichi said.

Dr. Hasuma nodded at that. "That is something we can do. We've managed to recruit scientists who study both hi-technology and magic. We could also perform cybernetic modifications, but minors need permission from parents or guardians. Why do you need a new Driver?"

"If you've seen my adventures, you'll know that these past two years have been… honestly, a living nightmare." Kurogasa admitted. "I've been stagnating and my cards weren't any better. Everyone else is moving forward and here I am being left behind. I needed to evolve and go beyond my limits."

"So you feel it's necessary for you to seek an upgrade. More importantly, are you capable of taking a step towards greater power?" Smith asked.

Kurogasa stood firm, "Yes, I am."

Dr. Hasuma nodded. "I see. However, I must warn you. Many people have gone down this path because they were willing to do anything for power. But don't worry, we will make sure that it never comes to that. So, what sort of system are you looking for?"

"I worked with Shinichi on this, while on the train and I was thinking this will work." Kurogasa said as Shinichi typed a few buttons on his arms and showed the 3D diagram. Dr. Hasuma examined the blueprints. With his keen eye he could identify the system. It came in two parts, with the overall system consisting of the main belt component as well as an additional wrist-worn device that was connected to the main belt component.

"The Duel Driver, huh?" Smith read the name.

"It came from my name…" Kurogasa stated.

"Kamen Rider Duelist. I know. I've seen your exploits. I was impressed with your performance during the Rider War incident of your home world."

"You were?" Kurogasa blinked.

"I was," affirmed Dr. Hasuma. "Now do you mind explaining your Duel System to me?"

"Ah, right. As you can see the Duel Driver will contain my Dueling Deck. The Duel Gauntlet will be essential for my transformation since that is where my transformation card will go," Kurogasa explained as Dr. Hasuma examined the upgrades on the forms as well.

"A card-based system… how nostalgic," Dr. Hasuma smiled. "We'll get to work on this Duel System immediately."

"In the meantime, Shinichi can show you two around." Smith added.

"Thank you." Alexis thanked. "We greatly appreciate it."

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour," Shinichi said as he led the pair out of the office.

"You know, Shinichi should consider a career as a scout for ARMOR," Director Smith remarked.

"Well, he _did_ bring in a talented young man. Let's hope that Kurogasa has the resolve to be an agent before making any decisions," Dr. Hasuma replied.

* * *

Kurogasa, Alexis, and Shinichi walked around the base and their first stop was them standing before a huge door with an 'X' on the front. It appeared strong and sturdy. Definitely meant to either keep people out or keep whatever was inside locked in. "This is Storeroom X. Dangerous and unpredictable artifacts from every corner of the Multiverse are stored and contained here." Shinichi said.

"Like… how dangerous?" Kurogasa asked.

"Let's just say that a handful of items in there could wipe out an entire galaxy. And even less could wipe out an entire universe."

The couple slightly paled. "We'll take your word for it…" Alexis got out.

"Yeah, I mean if any villains got their hands on even a tenth of what was behind this door, you can pretty much kiss all of existence goodbye. Believe me, some of the things in there are dangerous and were used for dangerous rituals. Storing them here is the only way we can keep the Multiverse safe."

The couple continued the tour with Shinichi and they walked around the King's Terminal before they reached the top of it. "And this is what the King Terminal looks like topside," Shinichi showed off.

"It's a mall," Alexis summarized.

"No mere mall. It's an _Ultra_ Mall," Shinichi retorted. "There are stores, restaurants, an amusement park, a movie theater with every movie ever made in every dimension, a hotel, and a zoo. There's also a playground for the kids."

"Wow… you guys have it all don't you." Kurogasa mused.

"This place gets visitors from all across space and time. Of course this place needs to be expanded," Shinichi told them. "I mean, you can even find game consoles and dueling equipment that hasn't been invented yet in your timeline."

"Like… future duel disks and new cards?" Alexis got out.

"Yep. And you can even duel on motorcycles."

"No way!" Kurogasa gawked.

"Yes way! My friend Yuji comes from a world where dueling on motorcycles is a thing!" Shinichi boasted.

"You know, I could upgrade my bike to do that," Kurogasa imagined.

"We can if you want." Shinichi offered.

"Really?! Sweet! Let's do it!" Kurogasa said excitedly.

"You sure made his day." Alexis giggled.

"Alright, alright, we'll stop by DORA's Motor Vehicles Lab later on. We got a tour to finish up." Shinichi chuckled before the three of them went on their way and continued walking around.

"So, since you guys protect the Multiverse from evil, what do you do with the villains?" Alexis asked curiously. "Do you execute them?"

"Sometimes we're forced to, but if we can apprehend them, we take them back to ARMOR to be processed and then lock them up in our superhuman prison facility. It's deep underground and the prisoners are monitored by automated defenses. I can't really take you there, sorry."

"That's understandable," agreed Kurogasa.

"Believe me, there's a lot of evil locked up down there. Madmen, psychopaths, and demons. If there ever was a jailbreak, just be thankful we have Director Smith. So, you guys hungry?"

"Yeah. In fact, we haven't really ate anything since we left." Kurogasa said, sheepishly.

"Alrighty then, how about we head on to the cafeteria?"

* * *

The cafeteria was something to be praised. It was clean and there were all sorts of food that were being served buffet style to the staff of ARMOR. There were long tables to sit at, with comfortable benches, and they were also clean. Like really clean. "This has to be the cleanest cafeteria I've ever been in," said Kurogasa as he sat down with his food.

"Cleaner than the one at the Obelisk Dorm?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, way cleaner," said Kurogasa. "Since there are no elitist snobs here."

"I can't disagree on that," remarked Alexis. Most of the students in Obelisk Blue were elitist snobs.

"Yeah, and the food is good too," said Shinichi as he ate a turkey sandwich. "And all you need to do to pay, is using your ID card. They scan it and take payment out of your account."

"So, bribing me with good food, huh?" Kurogasa asked.

"Is it working?" Shinichi grinned.

"It'll probably work on Jaden," Alexis joked.

* * *

After having a nice filling lunch, the three of them continued the tour, and there he showed a classroom that agents take, and they can be seen through a see-through glass.

"Look, there's Dr. Hasuma teaching a class on Kaijin," Shinichi pointed.

"A class about Kaijin, huh? Does that include their history and other things?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow.

"Everything that Dr. Hasuma has managed to gather on the Kaijin. Including the history of the Kamen Riders. Between you and me, I think he's secretly a Kamen Rider fanboy."

"To be honest, I don't think it'd be surprising if he were." Kurogasa chuckled.

"There are two ways to be an ARMOR agent. The classes here are for the non-superpowered agents-in-training. The other way is to be scouted," Shinichi explained.

"Like what you're doing now." Alexis figured.

"I see potential in Kurogasa. I think he'd make a good addition. I mean, he saved his world, how many times now?" Shinichi asked.

"Only twice," Kurogasa answered.

"And that was at your age. Think about it. How many teenagers in your school can say they've literally saved the world twice?"

"Well… not many." Kurogasa conceded.

"You fought, you won, you survived, and you've grown. You're ARMOR material my friend."

"Ehehe… right." Kurogasa chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

"This is the Museum of ARMOR," Shinichi told them as they stood in front of an arch. "Inside here are models and sights that chronicle what agents of ARMOR have accomplished."

"Wow… You sure did a lot." Alexis said.

"This is when my friends and I defeated GIN-SHOCKER. We were outmatched until the other Kamen Riders appeared to help us," Shinichi pointed at a familiar scene. "This is when we all fought on the moon to prevent Gebok from launching a doomsday weapon, this is when we fought the Yamata-no-Orochi, and this is when I drew the Sword of Ascalon and defeated a Cyber-Dragon."

"Are there any models of me?" Kurogasa asked.

"This museum shows the greatest battles in the Multiverse, Kurogasa. Come over here. This here is a model of the Great Rider War from your world. There's even a model of Chazz running away screaming."

"W-What?" Kurogasa tried to hold in his laugh.

"The person who made this model got every detail," Shinichi shrugged. "I have to say that this is one impressive model."

"Chazz is going to be so mad if he sees this." Alexis giggled.

"Hey, what are these?" Kurogasa asked as he pointed to a pair of life-sized models. One was a robot shaped like a saltshaker with an eyestalk, with an egg whisk and plunger for arms. Another was a silver humanoid robot with blank soulless eyes.

"Oh uh… That's…" Shinichi grimaced. "Just… some enemies we fought." He looked uncomfortably to the side. "Come on, let me show you the Danger Room."

The three of them then left the Museum and showed them the said place. "The Danger Room here provides realistic simulations to prepare us for any situation. They can holographically create any environment and spawn enemies." He said as they looked through the glass. "And my team is using it… for a demolition derby." He deadpanned.

"What? All play and no work?" Kurogasa chuckled.

"It's part of training. At least I hope it is." He then pressed a button on the intercom. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIS ISN'T A MONSTER TRUCK EVENT!"

Something else entered the control room for the Danger Room. It was a silver sphere with a blue optical scanner in the middle. It looked like a big metal eyeball.

"Uh…" Alexis blinked.

"What is that thing?" Kurogasa asked and the blue optical scanner turned angry red.

 _"EXCUSE ME!?"_ the sphere spoke angrily. Oddly enough, it sounded like Shinichi too.

"Gah! It talked!"

 _"I am not a 'thing' or an 'it'. My name is Shinichi Banabara!"_ the sphere identified itself.

"But Shinichi is right here." Alexis said, pointing at the person.

"Actually, he's right," said Shinichi. "This is actually an AI that was made by copying my brainwaves. It also adopted my personality and has my memories. But he's his own person, so we call him 'Shin'."

 _"That's right,"_ AI-Shin confirmed.

"This is gonna be confusing." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Well, this is ARMOR. We deal with advanced tech all the time. Besides, it only gets weirder," said Shinichi.

 _"Remind me to tell them about the pizza dough monster,"_ said AI-Shin.

"Duly noted." Shinichi sweat dropped. "Anyways, one moment." He pressed the intercom button again. "HEY, TEAM! STOP MESSING AROUND AND GET BACK TO TRAINING!"

"SCREW YOU, SHINICHI!" Daichi yelled.

"This is a stress reliever for us!" Shogo added.

"Yeah, let us have some fun for once!" Chiaki complained.

"Ugh… fine," Shinichi conceded. He would discipline them later. "Sorry about that. My team is well… you can see after you heard all that on the phone."

"Yeah, I noticed." Kurogasa laughed sheepishly.

"Blame GIN-SHOCKER. None of us really had what you could call an actual childhood. Anyways, this way." Shinichi said before they continued to walk towards another part of the base. "Over here we have Takada-hakase's lab and workshop. Just don't agree to help him with any experiments because-"

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

A robotic test dummy screamed as it ran out of the lab, on fire, flailing its arms about as it slammed into the wall in the hallway. It then set off the sprinklers as it fell on the floor, whimpering, as if in pain, before it finally went still.

"That happens…" Shinichi deadpanned as their clothes got wet.

"Is it always this crazy in ARMOR?" Alexis asked.

"I bet most of the time." Kurogasa grumbled. His eyes then subconsciously looked to Alexis and due to the sprinklers getting them wet, her clothes hugged her frame and curves rather suggestively. "Uh…"

"H-Hey, don't stare at me!" Alexis blushed, covering her chest.

"S-Sorry!" Kurogasa apologized, looking away with a blush too.

The sprinklers shut off and Shinichi saw how they were wet. "Let me help with that." He punched his knuckles together and metal coated his limbs before he turned his hands into huge hairdryers. He then turned them on and in a matter of minutes the couple was dry.

"Thanks." Alexis thanked.

Shinichi turned his arms back to normal and explained, "So, Takada-hakase's a Mad Scientist and his inventions work… some of the time. Rumor has it, he was married to an Alien Queen but got banished for causing way too much damage."

"I see…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"So why keep him around?" Alexis asked.

"BECAUSE I'M A GENIUS!" The person in the lab said, walking out of it. He had spiked up brown hair and was wearing a blue visor over his eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit with blue gloves and boots, and a white, scorched lab coat. With one strand of his hair on fire.

"No you're not. Your experiments are random, like that robot you set on fire just now." Shinichi sighed.

"Hey, you know those instant recovery chambers? My invention. If they weren't around, you would've spent months healing from that last mission," Takada-hakase reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know." Shinichi waved off. "Kurogasa, Alexis, this is Takada-hakase. Hakase, Kurogasa and Alexis."

"Uh… Nice to meet you." Kurogasa said sheepishly.

"So, you're the newbie Shinichi scouted. Wanna look in my lab?"

Shinichi grabbed his two friends and dragged them away, "Sorry, Hakase, but we're on a tight schedule! Good luck with your work!"

"Bye!" Takada-hakase waved, before drinking his coffee from a beaker. But then he realized, "Wait, this isn't my coffee. I hope this doesn't have any harmful effects." He turned towards his lab, as a long tail grew behind him and fur started to grow all over his face.

"So, a Mad Scientist huh?" Alexis asked.

"Takada-hakase told me he accidentally gave himself invulnerability because of a school science experiment. And he accidentally gave himself electrokinesis when he got struck by lightning. Plus, I heard he accidentally created mutated giant vegetables during a school science fair. And, in high school, he blew up the chemistry lab, physics lab, and biology lab at the same time."

"Yeah, mad scientist alright." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"So… about the new Rider Machine." Shinichi said.

"Right… actually, there is something I wanna do before that. I just thought of a weapon I can use for all my forms." Kurogasa said.

"Are we talking a standard weapon here…?" Shinichi asked.

"A sword and firearm, yes."

"And do you want your weapon to be able to switch between a sword mode and gun mode?"

"I think individual weapons would be good."

"Boring…"

"Hey, it's not boring! It's practical!"

"Dude, you really should consider a weapon that can be a sword and a gun. I've seen a lot of melee weapons that are based off the 'gunblade' design. They're kickass. You should try it."

"Okay, but if I wanted to get a weapon, where should I go?"

"The Armory."

* * *

Shinichi took Alexis and Kurogasa down to another floor. When the elevator opened, all they could see was a long hallway with a single door at the end.

"So, this is it?" Alexis asked.

Shinichi gave her an amused smile before he led them through the hallway. The door in front of them was the only way in. Fortunately, Shinichi had access thanks to his status as an agent. He scanned his card on the scanner and then the scanner did a full body scan before giving him a retina scan.

 **[ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME AGENT SHINICHI SANBAN-BANABARA, AKA SHOWA.]**

Suddenly, panels in the ceiling slid away to reveal machine gun turrets aimed at Alexis and Kurogasa.

"OH CRAP!" Kurogasa panicked.

 **[UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL DETECTED.]**

"It's OK. They're with me," Shinichi informed the computer.

 **[AFFIRMATIVE]**

The turrets folded back in and raised into the ceiling before the panels slid close.

"Yeah, security measure. Oh, man. The last time some intruder tried to get in here, they were so screwed. We had to scrape what was left of him off the floor," Shinichi told the stunned couple.

"Seriously?" Alexis got out.

"Yeah, the guy literally turned into Swiss cheese and then some." The door opened and the lights came on. Kurogasa and Alexis gawked at the sight of the aisles and weapons on each shelf. "Welcome to The Armory," Shinichi said and his voice echoed in the large room. "And there's Bob. Hi, Bob." He greeted. Bob sat at a table. He was in charge of registering weapons to be checked in or out. He looked pale, like ghostly pale, with a thin moustache and a fat build. He was dressed as a security guard and he gave them a smile. His teeth were yellow.

"This is Bob. He's like the librarian if the library has guns instead of books," Shinichi introduced. "Hey, Bon. How are the wife and kids?"

"Hey there Shinichi. They're good. New friends of yours?"

"Yeah, they're considering checking out some weapons to base a new weapon on," Shinichi said.

"Guns, swords, axes, spears, laser weapons?" Bob asked.

"Gunblade." Kurogasa answered.

"Aisle 10 for hybrid weapons," Bob informed. "Go down that way."

"Thanks, Bob. Say hi to the wife and kids for me," said Shinichi. With a wave goodbye, the three of them went over to Aisle 10 where there were shelves and shelves of hybrid weapons.

"Seriously, what is this? The Matrix?" Kurogasa asked incredulously.

"Oh, I remember taking my friends to that movie. Anyway, this is just where we take some of the weapons we made and confiscated from criminals. For example, that's a chainsaw/flamethrower."

"I bet the Ghost Rider would love to have that…" Kurogasa deadpanned.

"Anyway, look around for what you're looking for. When you see the right weapon, it will just _click_."

"Click?" Alexis blinked.

"You'll see." Shinichi said, as Kurogasa looked around the shelves to see which one fits well with him. Shinichi then said, "They say that there's a special bond between a person and a weapon. It's like how when a hero uses a weapon that identifies with them. Like Thor and Mjolnir, King Arthur and Excalibur, or Susano-o with the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. Each hero has a weapon that becomes their symbol. Your weapon must represent who you are and what you stand for. So, have you found _your_ weapon?"

After looking around, he saw one that could fit him. It was a gunblade that was silver in color. The blade itself was about the standard three feet long, but it was shaped like a kunai's blade. The hilt was silver as well but it also has a shield with blue highlights. There was a button that could allow the wielder to lever the handle and retract the blade backwards and the shield will retract forward and change into gun mode.

"That one." Kurogasa said, pointing to it.

"A gunblade. A pretty standard hybrid weapon. A gun and a sword all in one," Shinichi approved. He then took said weapon and gave it to Kurogasa. "Go ahead, give it a few test swings."

Kurogasa took the gunblade he chose and swung it.

"How does it feel?" Alexis asked.

"It feels good."

"Alright, try the gun mode," Shinichi suggested.

"Okay." Kurogasa nodded as he pressed the button and levered the handle. The blade folded backwards and the shield retracted forward and various parts of the shield transformed like that of a Transformer and it changed into the gun.

"It's not loaded. None of these weapons are," said Shinichi. "But you can actually get a good feel of it as a gun."

"Yeah." Kurogasa nodded. "Any way we can modify it somehow?"

"Not this one, but we should have the schematics in the database. The Forge can build you a copy."

"Okay. Because I got an idea for it."

* * *

"And here we are at the Forge." Shinichi said, as they arrived at a door. Once again, he scanned his card on the scanner and then the scanner did a full body scan before giving him a retina scan.

 **[ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME AGENT SHINICHI SANBAN-BANABARA, AKA SHOWA.]**

The door opened and they were greeted by the Head of Weapons Development and Research. She was in a red turtleneck with a black pencil skirt with a white jacket. She had short black hair that tinted into red at the tips. She also had silver eyes behind a pair of specs.

"This is our Head of Weapons Development and Research, Dr. Ruby Rose," Shinichi introduced. "She knows her weapons."

"Heya! How's it goin'?" Ruby greeted. "So you're the guy Shinichi talked about, huh?"

"I hope nothing bad." Kurogasa said sheepishly.

"Just that you settled world-ending crises with a children's card game."

"What can we say? It's our thing," Alexis giggled.

"So what brings you here?" Ruby asked.

"Need a modification of this." Kurogasa said, showing the weapon he chose to her.

"Oooh, nice choice." Ruby complimented, taking the said weapon. "So what needs modification?"

"I was thinking the shield of this weapon will be replaced by the round disc of Kaiba Corp.'s Mk II Duel Disc, so when I insert my Deck, I can perform my Rider Slash or Shooting." Kurogasa explained.

"We can do that." Ruby said.

"His new Duel Driver is being made as we speak, so can you make sure it's integrated into the System?" Shinichi asked.

"I most certainly can. I'll get straight to work." Ruby chirped. "I'll see you later, and nice meeting you!" She said, before walking away with the weapon in tow.

"She seems nice." Alexis commented.

"Yep, she just loves her weapons." Shinichi stated. "Alright, now about your Rider Machine."

* * *

"Here we are. DORA's Motor Vehicle Lab." shinichi said. "This is the place where you can have a custom-made bike. We have bases for all the bikes that were ever made.

"Whoa…" Kurogasa and Alexis said in awe as they were practically looking at a factory.

"To be fair, some of us like to spend time doing the custom job ourselves. But if you don't have time this is where you can design and build your bike from scratch."

"Oh sure, I have no problem with time." Kurogasa smiled.

"Great. Hey Yuji! Are you here?!" Shinichi called.

An older male approached them, clad in leather. He had hair that looked like it was styled in multiple horns. Basically, he looked like Yusei Fudo, which made sense since this was the son of Yusei Fudo and Aki Fudo.

"Hey, Shinichi," Yuji Fudo fist-bumped with Shinichi. "What's up?"

"Got someone who needs an upgrade to his Rider Machine." Shinichi said gesturing to the couple. "This is Kurogasa Kururugi and Alexis Rhodes. Guys, this is Yuji Fudo."

"Nice to meet you," Kurogasa and Alexis bowed.

"Oh, you're the potential recruit he's told me about, huh?" Yuji mused.

"Yeah, that's me." Kurogasa replied.

"Well, glad to see someone walking the right path and fighting the good fight," complimented Yuji as he shook hands with Kurogasa. "I can tell you're a duelist too."

"You can tell?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Sure I can. Anyway, since you're here, how about we get started on those upgrades you wanted," smiled Yuji.

"Right." Kurogasa said before they followed Yuji towards a control panel.

"Okay, so I have a few models we can use as a base." Yuji said as he pulled up a holographic screen and showed four schematics designs. "These are our latest ones. The Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Omega Frames. Take your pick."

Kurogasa scanned each of them. The designs were pretty good overall, but there was one he knew he wanted.

"That one. The Omega Frame." Kurogasa pointed.

"Good choice." Yuji nodded before inputting the data.

On a conveyer belt, the bike rolled upon it as mechanical arms came down. Parts were being removed and replaced as the robotic arms followed the commands and instructions inputted into the system. The bike first looked like it was being stripped down to its frame before new parts came to replace it, making it appear combat ready. Hi-tech upgrades were being applied upon it and once that was all done, the bike was rolled into a pod that would give it the finishing touches. It would receive a new paint job and would be ready in seconds.

"That was fast," Alexis stated.

"Evil's always on the rise so we need to work fast." The pod opened with a mechanical hiss as steamed poured out for dramatic effect. The new Rider Machine was ready.

His new Rider Machine was colored in silver with gold lightning bolt-like designs running along it. It had long gold arm bars along with gold seats and foot rests. Interestingly, extending backwards from his Rider Machine was a set of mechanical wings. Lastly, the bike had two large booster engines attached to the back.

"So, what do you think?" Shinichi asked.

"This… is… awesome!" Kurogasa exclaimed. "The new and improved Machine Dueler!"

"You better give it a new name then," Shinichi suggested. "It's a new machine after all."

"If you want to give it a test drive, I know just the place," Yuji smirked.

* * *

Test Track Omega looked like a basic racing circuit, a flat road that went in an oval shape. This was where vehicles were tested and monitored during testing. Kurogasa was given a riding suit that fit his size and was also given a helmet. The suit was padded with armor and would reduce wind resistance.

"Alright, you ready to ride?" Yuji asked over the intercom in the control room.

[ _"I'm ready!"_ ] Kurogasa said.

"Then start driving. I'll explain the functions along the way."

Shinichi spoke into the intercom, "Just slow and steady. Get used to it while you're breaking it in."

[ _"Got it."_ ] Kurogasa nodded before he started the engine and went and slow and steady.

"So far so good." Yuji nodded looking at the readings.

"What exactly can this model of the bike do?" Alexis asked.

"With this model, other than for transportation, it can shoot out lasers." Yuji explained. "It's also equipped with holographic generators and a duel disk tray for Riding Duels. Plus it can reach maximum speeds of 140 mph. The holograms generated are made of hard light, so if he uses any cards on it the effects become real."

"The sight of a massive monsters would be quite a shock for enemies on the road," Shinichi commented.

[ _"Becomes real, huh?"_ ] Kurogasa said, as he listened in on their conversation. [ _"Alright, let's try it!"_ ]

"Wait, you don't have your Deck." Alexis pointed out.

"It's alright. He's using the one I gave him." Yuji said.

Kurogasa drew a card. [ _"I summon Speed Warrior!"_ ] At that point, a familiar grey armored masked warrior appeared and it skated alongside Kurogasa. [ _"Man, this is awesome! I'm actually dueling on a motorcycle!"_ ]

"He's sure having fun." Alexis giggled.

Shinichi then received a call on his earpiece, "Banabara here. Oh? Alright. I'll be sure to tell him." He then said on the intercom. "Hey, Kurogasa. It's time. Your new gear is ready."

Kurogasa stepped on the brakes. [ _"It is?"_ ]

"Yep. Come to the Danger Room. Dr. Hasuma will meet us there." Shinichi said.

* * *

"Ah, there you are." Dr. Hasuma said as Shinichi, Kurogasa, and Alexis arrived at the hologram room.

"Is it really ready?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yes. I must admit, our staff haven't had this much fun in a while making a new system such as yours." Dr. Hasuma said before he pulled out a suitcase and opened it up. "Here it is. Your new Duel System."

The belt itself was a large buckled-shape circular device with the edges being silver while the buckle plate was black. The silver edges surround the circular device as the center had a clear gem. Surrounding the clear gem were all the emblems of the Primary Riders. It had the Deck Holder where he can insert the Deck. His new and improved gauntlet was a white, flat device about the size of a human arm with rounded edges and a silver trim. A button was placed at the tip while a glass panel could be seen in the center of the device, which can reveal a small compartment that served an unknown purpose, and a curved metal piece resembling a handle decorated the back of the device.

"You know, this was really quick." Kurogasa commented.

"Actually, your system is still being made. This was one we got from the future." Dr. Hasuma corrected.

"So… you kinda cheated to get this done…"

"I was thinking we did it efficiently. A rushed job would just not be as good. So, technically, your system would've been finished within a few weeks. So I went to the future, grabbed the finished product, and brought it here while your belt is still being made and will be finished in the future and…"

"Dr. Hasuma, I manipulate time, but right now all that time travel talk is giving me a headache," Shinichi interjected.

"I hope this won't create some kind of time paradox…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"If any Time Reapers show up, you'd know there was such an issue," Dr. Hasuma commented.

"So it goes here?" Kurogasa placed the Duel Gauntlet on his forearm. Once it made contact, a metallic strap as long as his forearm came out one side and then wrapped around under his forearm before clicking into the other side, securing it. The screen came on with the words **'DUELIST SYSTEM II'**.

"Yes. And you'll need these." Dr. Hasuma said, revealing to him nine cards. Five of them have each of his forms. All of them were in a dramatic fighting pose like you would see on the boxes of Gunpla and their names are etched on the side of the card. The last four card were his attack cards of the Rider Kick, Punch, Slash, and Shooting, each having his Standard form doing a dramatic attack with the words etched on the side.

"What are these?" Kurogasa asked taking them.

"They are your Form and Attack cards. They'll have in handy when you have your battles." Dr. Hasuma said. "Now then, this will be a test for your Duel System to see if it will be functional on the field. Are you ready, Kururugi-kun?"

"Yeah." Kurogasa replied. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

Dr. Hasuma informed him, "You're to go one on one against one of our agents. Are you ready?"

"He asked you a question, Kurogasa," stated Shinichi as he narrowed his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Ms. Rhodes, if you would please follow me to the control room." Dr. Hasuma suggested. The Cyber Angel Duelist nodded before the two left. Moments later, they arrived at the said control. "Okay. Beginning 'Ruined City' simulation," Dr. Hasuma informed as he pressed the button on the control console. The Danger Room flashed and changed as the walls, floor and ceiling were replaced by the backdrop of a ruined city after a terrible calamity. Buildings were in ruins and damaged vehicles were scattered all over the road.

"Puts you in the right mood, doesn't it?" Shinichi asked. "So, you ready?" He didn't wait for an answer as he summoned his Spark Core. "You know, I've gotten myself a few upgrades. I think it's time I showed them to you."

"Right. Let's do this then." Kurogasa said before he attached his new Duel Driver to his waist and a belt came out, wrapping around his waist before it was nicely secured.

 **IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked looking down at the belt. "A voice system too huh? Alright, I'm down with it." He grinned before the card slot of the Gauntlet slid out. He took his Duelist card and placed it in before the card slot slid back in.

 **CARD SET: DUELIST!**

At that point, the side of the Gauntlet opened up and the blade of his Duel Disc sprung out. He then pulled out Yuji's Deck, holding it in front of him before shouting, "Henshin!" and inserting it in the Duel Disc in the Duel Driver.

 **DECK LOCKED! HENSHIN!**

At that point, his usual transformation sequence happened. The many emblems of the Rider appeared in gold light and surrounded him before it spun faster and became a ring of light. Then it enveloped Kurogasa in a pillar of light before they turned into cards showing the reverse side and a wind scattered them away before they turned into motes of light.

 _'Sugei… I can feel the power flowing through me…'_ Kurogasa said in his thoughts before looking back to Shinichi. "I am the soul of _all_ Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Duelist!" He quoted.

"Henshin!" Shinichi called. "Let's Ride: Kamen Rider Ichigo Powered Up!" The Spark Core flashed as Shinichi's armor materialized. As the light faded, he was revealed in his armor. The bodysuit now looked like leather armor that covered his entire body. His gloves and boots were now green, with matching bracers and greaves. His chest armor now sported a six pack and he had shoulder pads along with knee pads. His helmet was still insectoid in appearance, but black with a green mouthplate. The antennae were mounted on the brow as the red compound eyes gleamed. The high collar also added some style. The only detail from the previous suit that remained unchanged was the red scarf hanging from his neck.

"Did you bulk up a bit?" Kurogasa asked, noting Shinichi's body had increased muscle mass now following the transformation.

"It just came to me. Now, how about we do this?" Kamen Rider Ichigo Powered Up challenged.

"You got it!" Kurogasa said before both of them lunged at each other.

* * *

Several minutes later…

"That was a successful test," said Dr. Hasuma with a proud smile.

Kurogasa took out the Deck and his armor glowed before it faded away, revealing his civilian form. He then plopped on his butt before lying on the ground. "Man… I still have a lot of learn…" He groaned as Dr. Hasuma and Alexis approached, the latter helping him sit up.

"You haven't been at this for years, Kurogasa," said Shinichi. "I mean I've had to watch my own friends die at some point."

"I know…" Kurogasa sighed.

"So, have you made your decision about joining ARMOR?" Dr. Hasuma asked.

"Well, not exactly." Kurogasa answered. "I still have school to finish."

"Actually, not much will change if you join ARMOR. On occasion, we will summon you to do missions which would require your unique skill set, but you will still be protecting your world. The difference is that you'll be granted a monthly salary with bonuses depending on how much good you've done."

"And… this will not interfere with my studies?" Kurogasa asked.

"There's a reason why we use time traveling trains. It makes things a bit more convenient for our agents. You also gain additional benefits, like free healthcare and access to the best equipment and resources known to man."

"Still…"

"Let me ask you this Kurogasa. Are you determined to walk this path as a Rider?" asked Shinichi. "You know it'll be a path full of pain and tribulations."

"I know. But that's what being a Rider is all about." Kurogasa said. "I want to protect those who can't fight for themselves. I want to inspire others so that one day they can make a difference for the better. But most of all… I want to protect those I care most… that I consider irreplaceable. And to protect their smiles…"

"It will be difficult. You'll experience losses that will hurt you. You might even fail to save them."

"…" Kurogasa remained silent as he looked down.

"That's why he has me." Alexis said, staying close to Kurogasa, making him look at her. "He has me, his family, and his friends that will stand by him no matter what. After all, human bonds can do pretty amazing things."

"Lex…" Kurogasa muttered.

Shinichi agreed. It was his bonds with his friends that had changed him and allowed him to move on from his past. "Those bonds make you stronger," he stated.

"As long as he has us, he'll be fine." Alexis assured.

"I see." Dr. Hasuma nodded.

"I appreciate the offer, but I would like to at least finish up with my studies before I do anything else." Kurogasa said.

"Of course. I respect your wishes." Dr. Hasuma nodded. "But if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask us for help."

"I'll take you up on that." Kurogasa replied.

* * *

Soon it was time for Kurogasa and Alexis to leave. They were at the platform as Director Smith, Dr. Hasuma, Yuji, and Shinichi were seeing them off.

"I had my team deliver your Rider Machine to your house so you should have it there by the time you get home." Yuji informed.

"Thanks. And thank you all for everything." Kurogasa bowed.

"I really appreciate you helping my boyfriend out." Alexis added.

"Hey, Riders gotta help each other out, right?" Yuji smiled.

"You take care of yourselves now." Shinichi said.

"We will." Kurogasa smiled. "Later!" With the new Duel Driver System in tow, the couple got on the ARMOR train and the whistle blew before it set course for the World of Duelist.

"You think he'll be alright?" Shinichi asked.

"I believe so." Smith said. "I can see that he has a bright future ahead of him. I'm certain he will overcome anything that comes his way."

* * *

 **KRC:** Well, this is my first contribution to Fen's Collection of Memories Anthology. I think we did pretty well. Don't you think?

 **Fen:** Oh yeah, definitely. This will definitely go well with my reboot of Season 3 of Kamen Rider GX. I wasn't happy with how it turned out so I needed to readjust.

 **KRC:** Believe me. I know what that's like. I've been told I had to revise my AWG story. But hey, I like how it's coming along and really I just wanna get through Season 6 and so on.

 **Fen:** So anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it. Once I get my Agito story done, I'll be sure to work on Season 3 so hang tight.


	28. GX 2

**Fen:** Hello everyone! Fen and Fang here for another CoM and this time, it's a series of GX CoM's pertaining to Golden Week with Kurogasa and Alexis! There will be one chapter for each day for them.

 **TWF:** Golden Week, huh? ***looking at Midas' Hand** * Does that mean I can turn people into gold? O.o;

 **Fen:** No. -_-

 **TWF:** But… it's a GOLDen Week, dude. O.o;

 **Fen:** Not literally, you- oh, what's the use? Your brain is fried for all I know… Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

 **TWF: *blinking in confusion before taking out Midas' OTHER hand*** Maybe Silver Week? O.o;

 **Fen:** That's it. *pulls out a rocket launcher and fires it at the ground, sending Fang flying*

 **TWF:** I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY **! *shouted out loud*** I just touch the sky, dudeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 ***DING!***

 **Fen:** Starting the chapter now…

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

GX 2: Golden Week, Day 1

As Yukina cleaned the house, she placed a new picture of Kurogasa, Koji, Shinichi and the Elemental Riders at the family photo booth right above the fireplace, letting out a motherly smile, saying, "Ara, ara… everyday, my son makes many new friends."

"Kaa-san, you should be resting." Kurogasa's voice said, as she turned around to see her son and Alexis approach her. "You just got back from the hospital and you shouldn't be moving around too much."

"You worry too much, dear." Yukina smiled motherly, waving it off. "Your Kaa-san is a strong-willed woman, ne? You shouldn't be worried too much about me. Aren't both of you planning to go places for Golden Week?"

"Huh?" Alexis blinked. "Oh uh…"

"Ara, that's not good; not planning a trip yet." Yukina pouted, already worried for her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "Wait right here. I'll go get something."

"Get something? Like what?" Kurogasa blinked.

 _"A whip."_ Tsukasa joked, hovering near him. _"Someone needs to teach you a lesson. LOL."_

 ***PINCH!***

 _"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_ Tsukasa laughed as Natsumi did her Laughing Nerve Pinch.

 _"You're terrible as always, Tsukasa-kun."_ Natsumi pouted.

 _"That's what they always say before they fall for me."_ Tsukasa joked again, after recovering his laugh.

 _"Sometimes, he's just plain weird."_ Haruto sweat dropped.

"Here it is!" Yukina voiced excitedly, as she walked back to the living room, her hand held an envelope in it. "Here you go, dear."

"What is it?" Kurogasa asked, taking the said envelope.

"Tickets." Yukina replied, as both Alexis and Kurogasa were surprised to see the contents of it. "Domino City Indoor Beach tickets, to be precise."

 _"Did somebody say beach?"_ Urataros and Otoya asked as they appeared.

 _"Not again…"_ Momotaros groaned. _"Bakayaros, leave them alone!"_ He shouted, pulling them back.

 _"But, sempai! Think of the fishes waiting to be hooked!"_ Urataros cried out. _"There are so many to choose from!"_

 _"And as a gentleman, I cannot miss the opportunity to seize the moment and aid the damsels in distress!"_ Otoya exclaimed.

 _"You guys do know you'll be spending the whole summer in Mr. Kurururugi's lab, right?"_ Mana reminded the two, in which a loud cracking sound of a mirror can be heard from the playboys.

 _"Indeed."_ Joan agreed. _"It would only leave us ladies to look after Master and his family."_

 _"Besides, all of your cards need a major upgrade."_ Mana added. _"Kuro sure did with his new DuelDriver and his Rider Machine."_

 ***DIN~~G!***

That is more than enough to not only make Urataros and Otoya fall on all fours, Tsukasa as well. Just believe it.

Meanwhile, back at the family, Kurogasa noticed the number of tickets were quite a lot. "Kaa-san?"

"Hai?"

"Why are there so many tickets in here?" he asked.

"Ara, so that you can bring your friends along with you as well." Yukina smiled. "Especially your cousin."

"DID SOMEONE SAY BEACH!?" Sayaka suddenly popped out from behind Kurogasa, startled greatly on her cousin.

"GAH! SAYAKA, DON'T DO THAT!" Kurogasa cried out.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! Your baby brother and sister are asleep." Sayaka shushed.

"LIke you're any better…" he deadpanned.

"Since your father would be busy with his work and the doctors told me to recuperate my strength and keeping an eye out for your siblings, maybe you can ask other friends of yours to come by in our place? We do not want to put these tickets to waste now, do we?" Yukina got out.

"That's… very considerate of you, Mrs. Kururugi." Alexis got out.

"All planned out for your first day of Golden Week." Yukina giggled motherly. "And I'll be sure to plan something for the rest of the week, dear."

"Wow, thanks Kaa-san." Kurogasa said a bit amazed. "But, are you sure about this?"

"Dai. Jo. Bu! Leave everything to your Kaa-san." she smiled, as an imaginary radiance emitted around her. Sometimes, her son can't tell whether it is a good thing or bad.

"AHA! I got it!" Kyoshiro cried out randomly. "I know what the next Kamen Rider should be!"

"Ara, ara… your father had one of his random exclamations again." Yukina giggled. "Now, children. Better pack your things for tomorrow. It's going to be on your first day of Golden Week, after all."

"Ha~i!" Sayaka perked up before dragging Alexis along with her. "C'mon, Lexy! You and I got a long day to choose!"

"W-What? Wait, Sayaka!" Alexis tried to stop the Koihime Warrior duelist, but it was all for naught as Sayaka already overpowered her with her usual chirpiness, making Kurogasa facepalm.

"This is gonna be a _ve~ry_ long week."

* * *

"A~h! Domino City Indoor Beach! Me likey!" Sayaka chirped, wearing her white shirt and short jeans for now, as she had her bag in her arms. "I can't wait to wear 'em! Don't you think so, Lexy?!"

"I guess, but… are you sure these swimsuits will be fine? I don't want to look…" Alexis trailed off as she was temporarily wearing a white shirt and short skirt.

"If it makes the boys' nosebleed, is that good?" Sayaka blinked, making her cousin sweatdropped.

"I'm also scared of what you're going to wear. Let alone what I'll do if and when the guys stare at Alexis…" Kurogasa deadpanned with gritted teeth.

"Chill, man! There's nothing to worry about!" Koji wrapped his arm around his best friend, sporting his casual blue shirt with long blue jeans. "B'sides, it'd be an eyecatcher and this ladies' man said so!"

"Don't you mean, _former_ , love?" Marta's eyebrow twitched, making Koji flinch.

"But I must say, getting a ticket for an indoor beach, especially during Golden Week is no easy feat." Allyson got out, as Kurogasa also invited her as well. "How did your parents managed to get them? It's always sold out before anyone could buy it."

"K-Kyoshiro-sensei must have purchased it r-really early…" Mamori stuttered, still staying close to Marta.

"Hey, I thought you said there's gonna be a duel around here, Kurogasa!" Jaden got out, being tricked by his friend.

"Less dueling, more dating." Kuroagsa said, jabbing a thumb at Rika.

"Yeah, Jaden! I thought you like vacations!" Rika huffed.

"I do!" Jaden grinned. "If there's a duel in it!"

"Oh, Jaden…" Syrus sighed.

"I wonder how the boys would react if Aunty Yukina's here with her swimsuit, Kuro?" Sayaka blurted out a random question. She then blinked when she saw Kurogasa's metaphorical flame go out of control that she was actually sweating. "Wow, I guess I hit your nerve, huh?"

"Kurogasa, calm down. Your mom is back home, taking care of your brother and sister. Relax." Alexis placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, almost instantly calming him down.

"Sorry…" Kuroagsa sighed. "I guess I really should loosen up a bit…"

"Let's give it our all in this indoor beach!" Koji exclaimed, making everyone cheered happily.

* * *

Half an hour already passed by and while Jaden and Syrus are having a fun time playing with the waterslides, Kurogasa and Koji are sitting under the umbrella, away from the sun. "Gee, dude. Of all the things you wanna do, you wanna stay under the shade? Look at 'em go, screaming their heads off like it was nothing!"

"Like you're any better. You just wanna check all the girls in their swimsuits." Kurogasa deadpanned, as he drinking a strawberry banana smoothie.

"Hey, I got reasons, okay?" Koji defended himself. "If it weren't for Marta's warning, I would've walked ove there and swoon all the ladies at the beach. Then, having the sitting all around my throne. Can you imagine? Pretty ladies hounding over ya'?"

"Oh~? And what do you think it's going to happen next, love?"

"GH!" he flinched heavily, noticing Marta standing behind his chair, clearly annoyed. She was wearing a white two-piece bikini with blue highlights and were frilly too.

"Say it. I dare you." Marta frowned.

"U-Uh…" Koji trailed off… before Marta pulled him by the ears. "ITETETEETE!"

"It would seem you need to be taught a lesson." Marta said, starting to drag him elsewhere. "Let me personally give you one."

"M-Marta-sempai!" Mamori squeaked, seeing her friend dragging her boyfriend elsewhere, leaving her with Kurogasa on her own. She was wearing a two piece yellow swimsuit that looked like a short tank top and mini shorts.

"Finally, some peace and quiet…" Kurogasa sighed.

"Oh Kuro~!" Sayaka called out from afar as she approached him along with Alexis. Sayaka was wearing a neon pink colored two piece bikini that were spaghetti strapped and her… cleavage was definitely exposed. Alexis was wearing a two-piece navy blue swimsuit, the top half being a halter top style and it hugged her curves rather nicely.

And the way the two approaches to him? It's Baywatch-styled running. As a result of that?

 ***BOI~NG~! BOI~NG!***

 ***GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!***

Most of the boys who were looking at them are having a big fountain of nosebleed. Particularly more towards Sayaka.

"Pffffffffffffft!" one of the boys spewed out his drink, directly at his girlfriend.

"Ugh! RUDE!" the girl said, splashing him with her own cup of lemonade before storming off.

"Uh…" Kurogasa blushed, trying to hold in a nosebleed.

"Whatcha' think, cuzzy wuzzy? Too frilly for ya'?" Sayaka chirped, striking a pose. The said pose cause the other boys having another fountain of nosebleed shooting out from their noses, all due to her popularity as a model.

"You practically killed every boy here save for our friends… mattaku…" Kurogasa groaned.

"What?" Sayaka blinked, looking at the result of her en mass 'slaughter' around her. "I thought they're sleeping, Kuwo."

"How do they sleep with blood bleeding out from their noses?" Alexis deadpanned.

"Oh my… the Cosmos clearly did not foresee this result." Allyson approached, along with Rika by her side. Allyson was wearing a simple black bikini while Rika wore a one-piece red swimsuit.

"Seriously Sayaka, why? Just… why?" Rika sweat dropped.

"It's not my fault they're all… being silly with themselves!" Sayaka pouted cutely.

"Gee, what's going on here?" Syrus asked, as he and Jaden approaches to the group. Both of these boys wore black shorts as their swimming trunks. "I can see the edges of the pool covered in red."

"Wow, Rika! Nice swimsuit you're wearing!" Jaden grinned goofily, instantly making Rika flush red.

"R-Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, you look awesome in that!"

That comment would only make Rika smile happily.

"U-Um… S-Syrus-senpai?" Mamori asked nervously. "U-Um… well… d-do you want to go to the other side of the beach with me!?" she squeaked loudly, clearly showing the nervousness on her face.

' _That's… cute.'_ Syrus pondered to himself before he shook it off. "Um, sure! Where to?"

"T-There!" she pointed to one of the bigger slides within the indoor beach. "T-that place required two people to slide together and, um… anooooooo..."

"O-Oh, sure, why not?" he got out, before holding her hand and went towards the larger slide.

"I'm gonna go with the swirly swide!" Sayaka perked up. "Wanna tag along, cuzzy?"

"Well…"

"C'mon, don't be such a bore! Get up and have some fun!" Sayaka said before grabbing his arms and pulled him out of his chair before they ran towards the slide.

"O-Oi, chotto Sayaka! Slow down!" Kurogasa cried out, but to no avail.

"It's like she's on sugar all the time…" Alexis sweat dropped. "I just have to follow suit."

* * *

"Wohoo! This is gonna be great, huh, cuzzy?!" Sayaka chirped, as she, Alexis and Kurogasa are at the very top of the waterslide, as their turn is next.

"Yeah, I guess…" Kurogasa said nervously.

"C'mon get on! You can sit right in front of me!" She chirped.

Kurogasa froze at that. This situation was really bad. There was only one big floaty ring they can go on. He sits in front, her… assets will be touching his back. Sit in the back and he'll be looking over her shoulder seeing her… assets. It was definitely not good at all.

"Uh…" Kurogasa trailed off.

"It's not gonna fit the three of us…" Alexis got out.

"That's why I'm doing this!" she perked up, leaving the couple confused.

"Huh?"

*PUSH!*

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" both Kurogasa and Alexis screamed, as they slid their way down towards the pool. Kurogasa held onto the floaty ring for dear life while Alexis hugged him dearly, not wanting to let go as they continued to slide down at a rapid speed. Eventually-

*SPLASH!*

-the couple reached the pool and both of them flung into it.

"GAAAH!" Kurogasa exclaimed, immediately surfaced to take a breather after their plunge, followed by Alexis. "What was she thinking?!"

"It was dangerous, wasn't it?" Alexis said, concerned.

"Sayaka no baka! Are you crazy?!" He shouted, raising a fist at her.

"Though, despite all that, it was quite an experience…" Alexis trailed off, blushing a bit. "Especially when I clung onto you for dear life."

"Uh…" Kurogasa blushed back, looking away. "Yeah, I guess…"

"WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*SPLASH!*

"GAH!" Kurogasa exclaimed, as his cousin splashes more water on him, but her float caused her to flip into the water.

"Goodness, she sure knows how to ruin the mood, doesn't she?" Alexis commented.

"Yeah, definitely." Kurogasa deadpanned, as Sayaka just popped her head out of the water.

"Bwaaaah! That was a fun ride, eh, Kuro?!" she chirped, stretching her arms up high happily. For some reason though, Kurogasa was completely frozen, while Alexis was in total shock. Those two are not the only one who suffered the same fate. The wounded boys from earlier also noticed, leaving Sayaka confused. "A-re? What's wrong?"

"…" Alexis can't say anything, other than point at something that floated at the surface of the pool. It turned out to be… her bikini top?

…

…

…

…

*GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!*

That was the sound of victory. The boys were out cold for good.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Sayaka exclaimed, covering her modesty in an instant. "Kuro no ecchi! Hentai! Pervy sage! Takoyaki!"

"What does takoyaki have to do with anything?!" Kurogasa cried out.

* * *

"Mattaku, you're a weapon of mass destruction…" Kurogasa said, as he, Alexis, Sayaka, and the rest of the friends had to leave due to the cleaning the staff had to deal with.

"Ecchi." Sayaka pouted, walking along with them with their regular clothes on. "Now they won't let us in for the rest of the day! Mou~! I wanna try more slides!"

"With you shakin' like that? I don't think that'll happen anytime soon." Koji sweatdropped, though Kurogasa noticed his hair is kinda scruffy. "What's up, buddy?"

"What's up with your hair dude?" He asked.

"Oh that um…" Koji trailed off as Marta slightly blushed, while looking down.

"Ah… wakatta…" He realized. "So that's what Marta's been teaching you, huh?"

"He still needs to pay attention to just one girl." Marta reminded him.

"Look on the bright side: at least Sayaka is certainly going to gain more fans because of this incident, yes?" Allyson tried to cheer them up. "Because she has been busy with her studies as of late, this is one of the great opportunities where her fame would remain on top."

"Somehow I don't feel better…" Sayaka deadpanned.

"Hey, I know what can cheer us up!" Jaden spoke up. "Pizza!"

"Hm. Quite a tempting order." Allyson smiled a bit. "We haven't got our lunches yet, so I'll accept this offer, Jaden."

"Now you're talkin my language!" Kurogasa smiled. "You're buying!"

"What?! Oh c'mon!"

"Thanks, Jay!" Syrus grinned.

"Yeah, thanks!" Rika added with a smile too.

"Can't we just decide who gets to pay by a duel?" Jaden exclaimed, as the group continued to head towards a pizza restaurant.

"Still normal enough for you, Kurogasa?" Alexis asked, smiling a bit.

"Heh, yeah." Kurogasa smiled back as he held her hand. "And the best part? I don't have the Riders messing everything up."

* * *

 _"Yameroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_ Urataros and Otoya wailed as they were held back by the others. _"Let us go!"_

 _"No~pe!"_ Mana whipped them with her staff. _"You are not going anywhere, mister! Tomorrow's a big day and all of you are going for a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig operation!"_ She then used her magic to dress up as a nurse, but she had a lot of medical instruments floating around her. _"This is going to be so~ fun torturing you two!"_

 _"I did not know you have that sort of mentality, Mana…"_ Joan sweatdropped.

 _"Being a magician has its perks!"_ Mana chirped.

The two continued to cry out loud, until both of them exclaimed a familiar phrase together.

 _"ONORE, DIKEIIIIIIIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _"Hey, I didn't do anything, damn it!"_

* * *

 **TWF:** That's day one and boy, what a 'blast'! XDD

 **Fen:** Yeah, only six more days to go. What other things will they be doing during Golden Week? Be sure to stay tuned everyone!

 **TWF:** …you didn't get the pun, didn't you? O.o;

 **Fen:** See ya!

 **TWF:** -_-; You didn't…

 **Fen:** I did. I'm just ignoring you for today. Anyways, bye for reals!

 **TWF:** Meanie.


	29. GX 3

**Fen:** Hey everyone! Fen and Fang here and it's Day 2 of our GX Golden Week series!

 **TWF:** So yeah, we noticed you guys just went F-Bomb on Sayaka's 'weapons of mass destruction' kind of stuff. O.o

 **Fen:** That's _your_ fault. -_-

 **TWF:** Hey, they can't help, but admire those melons of hers. That's why they wrote such a comment. XDD

 **Fen:** Well for this one, this is without Sayaka.

 **TWF:** I wonder what they're going to complain about next?

 **Fen:** Let's just go…

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

GX 3: Golden Week, Day 2

It was night on the first day of Golden Week at the Kururugi residence and as of now, the family and Alexis were having dinner at the table.

"Here~ comes the airplane." Yukina cooed as she moved the spoon to put baby food in Suzaku's mouth.

"Your mom's having a lot of fun spending time with your siblings, son!" Kyoshiro perked up.

"Of course she is, Dad. She wasn't able to when I was a baby, so… this makes up for it, I guess." Kurogasa shrugged.

"But… what will we do for tomorrow?" Alexis pondered. "If another disaster happened like today, it'll be impossible for us to spend the rest of Golden Week. Your cousin really is something, Kurogasa."

"Don't remind me. Sayaka can be a real ditz." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

" _A ditz? Or you couldn't help to admire her, Kurogasa-kun?"_ Urataros appeared. " _Especially those large-sized-"_

 ***POP!***

"Joan… make him repent." Kurogasa said.

" _By thy bidding, Master."_ Joan said strictly, making Urataros cringe. The way she wielded her battleflag was more than enough to scare the crap out of him.

 ***RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!***

"Ara?" Yukina blinked, hearing the phone ring. "I'll go get it." She then got up from the table and went over to the house phone to pick it up. "Moushimoushi. This is the Kururugi Residence." She said. After a few moments of silence. "Oh, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama."

"Huh? Grandpa and Grandma?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Hai. Hai, of course he'll come." Yukina smiled. "Oh, he'll bring her along as well."

"Seems like your mom already planned out something for you two." Kyoshiro noticed.

"I wonder what's up though." Kurogasa said before Yukina hung up the phone. "Was that Grandpa and Grandma?"

"Hai. They were asking if their favorite grandson and Lexy-chan could visit." Yukina added.

"What about Sayaka?" Kurogasa asked the million dollar question.

"Unfortunately, your Aunt Saeko had already caught wind of what her daughter did, so she ended up having her daugther work for the rest of Golden Week." Yukina sweat dropped.

"Yikes. My sis sure is strict as ever." Kyoshiro sweat dropped too.

"She had it coming…" Kurogasa muttered. "Then again, it wasn't exactly intentional for that to happen."

"But knowing your cousin, she's… a walking time bomb…" Alexis said, as the young siblings looked at the family with their bright, confused eyes.

"Dear, I suggest you spend the rest of your Golden Week with your grandparents." Yukina suggested. "Your grandfather told me there's a lot of activities to do over there. It should bring peace of mind for both of you."

"Are you sure?" Kurogasa asked a bit worried. "I mean, you won't have any trouble taking care of Suzaku and Sakura?"

"Mnn." Yukina shook her head lightly, keeping her smile. "Don't worry. I'm not doing this alone."

"Yeah, cause your mom got me, son!" he perked up. "Besides, your mom is still in probation period, meaning she still needs lots of rest. So go out there and have a great time with your grandparents!"

"Well, if you're sure, then…"

"Come on, Kurogasa. They'll be fine." Alexis smiled a bit, holding his hand. "Besides, we need time to ourselves too. After all, we have a lot to catch up on after last year."

Kurogasa thought about it for a while before smiling back gently. "Yeah, you're right… we _do_ a lot to catch up on."

* * *

And so the teens packed their things for the trip in the mountains, bringing everything they would need, including extra clothes, some sunscreen, and even insect repellent. They were going to be there for the rest of Golden Week, so it doesn't hurt to be extra prepared. After packing for the night, they slept until the next day had come by. They got up real early and after having breakfast, the teens bid the family farewell before heading towards the train station for their destination and then taking a boat and then on another train.

It would be several hours before they arrived.

"Hokkaido." Alexis got out, as soon as both of them are standing in front of the train station and noticed the scenery before them. It was calm and quiet town, with only little influence of the modern buildings. The flowers are beautifully bloomed in the garden, and the sight of the mountain can be seen from afar. "I can't believe your grandparents actually live far away from Domino City."

"They can't stand the racket in the city sometimes." Kurogasa said. "They pretty much prefer quiet places like here."

"And most of the people living here are elderly and young children." Alexis noticed, as a few elderly shared laughter together and a bunch of children were running around with their kites in hand and candies in their mouth. "By the way, do you know where your grandparents live?"

"It's been awhile since I've been here…" Kurogasa said, as he looked around. After a moment, he remembered where to go. "Ah, this way."

* * *

After a few minutes of walking around, the couple eventually came to a stop, where there was a simple traditional Japanese home, located just at the foot of the mountain. The elderly were tending to their small orchard, harvesting a few watermelons and also few yellow watermelons. "Grandpa Kenji! Grandma Matsuri!"

"Oh?" both grandparents looked up and noticed their grandson.

"Ku-chan!" Matsuri smiled elderly.

"Ku-chan?" Alexis blinked, looking at him.

"Long story." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"There's my ravishing grandson!" Kenji smiled, hugging his grandson rather affectionately. "My, how big and strong you are now, Ku-chan!"

"O-Oi, grandpa." Kurogasa stuttered.

"Your mother told us that you'll be staying with us for the rest of the Golden Week." Kenji smiled. "Both of you are going to enjoy staying here. We have so many things to catch up on and a lot of activities to do."

"Come, let's go inside and have some tea. It's no good to leave your wife out here on this hot day, is it not?" Matsuri added, which made her grandson blush madly.

"G-G-G-Grandma, w-w-we're n-not like that!" Kurogasa stammered.

"We're still in our teens, Miss Matsuri." Alexis added.

"Ohohoho! I thought you two young'uns have already married!" she teased.

"Ah, youth. It sure brings back memories right, Matsuri?"

"Oh course, darling!" Matsuri smiled.

"I guess… it runs in the family?" Alexis noticed, seeing how much similar the grandparents were to Kurogasa's parents.

"At least on Dad's side." Kurogasa sweat dropped.

* * *

Throughout the day, Kurogasa and Alexis decided it was best to spend their day talking with the grandparents, to relieve the fatigue they had to get to the grandparents' house. As both grandparents recall what their grandson's did when he was a child, Alexis couldn't help but giggle, making Kurogasa blush at each memory.

"Your grandparents sure have a lot to talk about." Alexis giggled more, as they were sitting on the porch, with a few slices of watermelons on a plate.

"They… tend to ramble a lot." Kurogasa said.

"Well, I still think they're having a lot of fun, and so am I." Alexis assured him. "This place is so peaceful. The sound of cicadas are rare to hear in Domino City, and this calm wind… it really takes away the fatigue. I can see why your grandparents really love this place, Kurogasa."

"Yeah, they do." Kurogasa said.

"It feels like… I can sleep peacefully here and have all my doubts fade away." she added, as she laid down on her back, looking at the sky with her calm, sleepy eyes. The sound of the glass chime ringing, also made the place even more peaceful. "Don't you think so… Ku-chan…?"

"Uh… Lex?" Kurogasa blinked with a slight blush.

"…" she didn't say anything, as she already closed her eyes and… fell asleep?

"Huh… just like that." Kurogasa said, before smiling a bit. "At least I get to see this side of her."

* * *

 **TWF:** Aaaaaand, that's it for this chapter!

 **Fen:** Huh… that was fairly short.

 **TWF:** C'mon, it makes sense. Why would they already decide to travel after lots of traveling and stuff? O.o;

 **Fen:** I know, I know, I'm just commenting.

 **TWF** : And I wanna see what the commentators have to say, since Sayaka's out of the equation for this one.

 **Fen:** Well as soon as this gets posted, then we'll see. So see ya next chapter for Day 3 of our GX Golden Week series!


	30. GX 4

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for Day 3 of GX Golden Week!

 **TWF:** Day 3 in Hokkaido. I wonder what do you have in mind now?

 **Fen:** Oh just a little tradition that every Kururugi does before Kurogasa when going on dates.

 **TWF:** They have a tradition? What? Sex? o.o;

 **Fen:** You'll see. Let's go.

* * *

GX 4: Golden Week, Day 3

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! Kuu-chan is very lucky to have a wonderful wife to cook for us, this morning." Matsuri laughed elderly, happy, seeing Alexis prepare the clear soup for breakfast.

"Yes, our grandson is very lucky indeed. Though, that boy needs to fix his waking habits. It's already 8:30 am now." Kenji sighed wearily.

"Mr. Kenji, Mrs. Matsuri."

"Call us Grandpa or Grandma, sweet prune. You're already a part of our family, wedded or not." Matsuri ensured Alexis.

"Of course… Grandma." Alexis said sheepishly. "But I'm sure Kurogasa told you we're not… husband and wife." She slightly blushed.

"Nonsense! You two truly fit for one another!" Matsuri gasped. "Yukina even told me about how both of you were, intimately!"

"Kyaa!" Alexis cried out, almost dropping the tray of bowls that had clear soup in each of them.

"Ah, young'uns! It's good to be young, ain't it, m'wifey?" Kenji got out, happy about it.

"Oh, darling. It's been so long since you've used that nickname!" Matsuri laughed elderly, touched by it.

"Ohayo~" Kurogasa enter the dining room, still yawning.

"Kuu-chan~! You woke up late!" Matsuri scolded motherly to her grandson. "How you young'uns always wake up this late?"

"Sorry… we had a long train ride yesterday coming here." Kurogasa yawned before seeing his girlfriend. "Oh, hey Lex. Morning."

"Morning to you too. It's good to see you up right now…" Alexis said, still having her blush on her face, much to his confusion.

"Ooooh, lookie here, Kuu-chan! Your wife is doing the clear soup I taught her!" Matsuri got out.

"Kyaaaaa!" Alexis cried out, almost dropping the bowls again.

"Grandma! How many times do I have to tell you it's not like that?!" Kurogasa comically snapped with a heavy blush.

"Clearly, you young'uns are really passionate about it! My, I can see your blood boiling with passion, Kuu-chan!" Kenji laughed elderly, leaving the couple having a heavy blush of their own.

"Now, now. We should have our breakfast! I want to see if my eggplants are growing nicely! We'll be having fried eggplants for dinner for tonight! It's your favorite, Kuu-chan!" Matsuri smiled elderly.

"Well… okay." Kurogasa said, before remembering something. "Oh right, I gotta run to the store real quick. Gonna need to buy a few things for lunch." He said, before running off.

"Kuu-chan~! Your breakfast!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Oh that boy…" Matsuri sighed. "Much like Kyoshiro when we were raising him and Saeko, always energetic that one is."

Alexis could only remain silent, serving the remaining bowls of soup before she sat with them and start eating… and of course, the grandparents would always ask her anything that would embarrass her, much like how they did with Kurogasa yesterday.

* * *

A few hours later, Kurogasa had come back from the store after buying a few things. And right now, he was doing some prepping in the kitchen while there was a picnic basket on the table.

"A picnic basket?" Alexis entered the kitchen, seeing him doing so. She just got back after adjusting her deck. "Does that basket belong to your grandparents? It looks pretty old."

"It is, but I'm using it for our date later on today." Kurogasa said. "There's a place I wanna take you to."

"Sounds good to me." Alexis smiled. "I wanna explore some places, too, since we're in Hokkaido. It's been a while since I got to go on a trip outside Domino City."

"Then it's a date." Kurogasa smiled back. "Wanna help with the food?"

"Sure, but we better prepare some lunch for your grandparents as well, so they would feel refreshed after their gardening today." she said, being considerate as well.

"Right." Kurogasa nodded, before they set to work.

* * *

After prepping the lunches, the couple took off for their date and they took the bus to their destination. But Kurogasa wanted this to be a surprise, so he had her wear a blindfold throughout the bus trip, so it wouldn't be spoiled. Eventually, after stopping at a bus stop, they came to a place after walking for a few minutes, reaching to the said destination. "Are we there yet? I'm kinda curious to where you brought me, Kurogasa. Being blindfolded does make me feel nervous, and I do heard some laughter in the bus as well."

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Kurogasa assured as he guided her. They continued to walk for a few more minutes and after a while, they came to a stop. "Alright, we're here." He said, before taking off the blindfold. "Open your eyes."

Alexis did as told, and when she did, her eyes widened when she saw a cherry blossom tree that was in the shape of a heart. "Kurogasa, this is…"

"Turn around." Kurogasa smiled. She did so, and her eyes were really wide in surprise. The scenery was absolutely beautiful. In the background, you could barely see the mountains. In front of it, were a few buildings here and there, but in front of that, was a huge green valley, lined and arranged with flowers of all different kinds and colors that stretched for 15 hectacres.

"Where are we?" she asked, still in awe.

"We're in Biei, Hokkaido. This is the Shikisai no Oka Flower Fields."

"I wonder why Domino City didn't have too much cherry blossoms compared to here? It's beautiful…" she got out.

"It's tradition for the Kururugi family." Kurogasa smiled. "Once a generation, a Kururugi member would take their loved ones to this special place. I know, because Dad and Aunt Saeko had brought their spouses here before their marriage."

"…Does that mean we'll be getting married soon, after graduating?" she teased him.

"Uh… not necessarily…" Kurogasa blushed, looking away.

"To be honest… I… don't mind about that…" she added, looking away as well. "W-Well, should we place our picnic blanket already? I'm getting hungry, all of the sudden."

"Yeah, let's." Kurogasa said sheepishly, before he unrolled the picnic blanket he brought and placed on the ground near the tree before the two sat down and opened up the picnic basket to enjoy their lunch date.

"This place sure is beautiful. I can see why there are many people are here for their dates." Alexis noticed a few more couple are enjoying as well, along with a small group of family as well. "I guess this is one of the reason why your mom loves your dad so much in her past life?"

"Yeah…" Kurogasa smiled gently. "And I'm glad that I get to share this with you, Lex."

"And I'm happy for such a decision you made, too." she smiled. "Let's take our time for the picnic together. I'm sure your grandparents wouldn't mind if we spent our time here until evening."

"Yeah, they can wait." Kurogasa chuckled before they went back to eating.

* * *

 **Fen:** And Day 3 is done! See? I told you I had something in mind.

 **TWF:** You have some _thing_ in mind? Lemme see your brain for a bit! ***takes out heavy duty tools in hand***

 **Fen:** Hey, what are you doing?! Get those away from me! Don't open my head!

 **TWF:** Oh, don't worry! I have a license for lobotomy… well… that's what I thought. O.o Now c'mere and lemme check your bwain~! Or I'll let that zombie come over here and eat your bwain~!

 **Fen:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	31. Agito 6

**TWF: *singing the song*** Jingle bells, blech you smells, it all just came from you~!

 **Fen:** Actually that was from you after drinking so much eggnog…

 **TWF:** You know nothing of eggnogs! NOTHING! 8O

 **Fen:** I beg to differ -_- Anyways, what's up guys and gals? Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you all got you want for Christmas because I sure did!

 **TWF:** And since I'm a Muslim, we don't celebrate it, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the festivity with everyone around us. So, it's a given. At least I got a free holiday on that time. lol

 **Fen:** So as a present to you guys, we have an Agito Christmas Special for you!

 **TWF:** It's similar to what we did with Kiva's Christmas Special, but I'm not so sure if we've done Blade before, though… o.o;

 **Fen:** We'll figure that out later. We got a Christmas story to do!

 **TWF:** To the adventure! 8D

* * *

 **Agito Christmas Special**

"Say, pops. Why are we heading to Etruria again? It's freezing cold over there, this month." Hiroji complained as we were on our way there in our joint caravan. Oh, Fir and Bartre are tagging along with us too.

"Must you always complain about everything, brother?" Elimine sighed.

"Hey, Sacae's a great place to craft stuff! Peace and quiet and a lot of boom that no one gives a damn about, anyways." he shrugged.

"…" Fir remained silent, looking outside the joint caravan.

*BONK!*

"Ow!"

"Watch that mouth of yours, boy." I growled after I bonked him on the head. "I taught you better than that."

"Geez, old timer. I'm already 12, y'know?" Hiroji grumbled, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"What was that?" I growled again before drilling his head with my knuckles.

"Owowowowowowowow!" he cringed in pain, struggling to get my grip off from his head.

"Hahahaha! Boys will always be boys! Ain't that right, Fir?" Bartre laughed it off.

"…It has nothing to do with me, Father." Fir got out.

"Mother, are brother and Father always going at it?" Joan asked.

"It's been constantly going as you children grew up, that's for sure…" Lyn sighed. "But at least it's good to know that we're going to Pent and Louise's mansion. We got an invitation to celebrate Holy Winter with them. Though, the cold is something I'm not going to get used to, since Sacae nights are already cold as it is."

"We'll be fine, Lyn. Their mansion should be warm enough for us." I said.

"Ow…" Hiroji groaned, rubbing his head.

"You reap what you sowed, brother." Elimine quipped.

"Shut it, sis…" he grumbled.

*BONK!*

"Ow!" he cringed. "C'mon, pops! The head's where my brain is! It's precious!"

"Then stop back talking to your sister." I said. "And you better behave when we get there."

"Yeah, yeah… but if that place isn't warm enough, I'm staying inside Tornador. This nifty heater your old friend made is warm and toasty." Hiroji complained, sitting while crossing his arms.

"There! The Tower of the Saint!" Joan pointed, as we saw the point of the tower from afar.

"We're nearly there." Elimine sighed in relief. "Thank the blessings of St. Elimine. If I have to spend another night in this cramped place, my dress is going to be ruined. Brother tumbles a lot in his sleep."

"I… tumble a lot, too…" Fir admitted, blushing slightly.

"I can't wait to see those two again!" Bartre laughed. "Isn't this great? We haven't seen them for a long time!"

"Yes. It _has_ been a while since we've seen them after we departed to Etruria, after Eliwood and Hector's coronations." Lyn noted.

* * *

"Sweetieeeee!" Louise chirped happily, being the first one to greet us after arriving at their mansion. And yes, their mansion is similar to what you usually see at UK's homes. They're that big and Louise hugged me dearly. And yes, while she's as chirpy and childish as we can remember, she's still as beautiful as she was back then. "It's been a long time since we've last met!"

"Yes… good to see you too… okay Louise, you can let go now… choking… can't breathe… need air…" I wheezed.

"Pfft, funny seeing him choke like that." Hiroji chuckled.

"It's good to see you again after longest of times, Lyn." Pent added. "And you too as well, Agito."

"Been a long time since anyone called me that." I said, after Louise let go of me.

"It is a sacred title, only to be held by those who has been chosen under St. Elimine's guidance." Pent added.

"Nii-sama!" I heard a familiar voice as I saw Priscilla, Erk, and Raven, the former running over to me for a hug.

"Hey Priscilla." I said warmly, returning the hug.

"Kurogasa." Erk greeted me, as I broke the hug from Priscilla. "It's been a long time since that battle."

"It sure has." I said, noticing his appearance. "You've changed a bit; wearing a noble robe."

"Yes, it has shown my status of taking over Lord Pent's place." Erk explained. "And yourself, you're certainly no longer the Tactician we used to know."

"Yeah. Lyn and I with the kids have been adopted into the Kutolah Tribe." I said.

"Is that so." Pent pondered. "You will not revive the Lorca Tribe? Granted, it's quite possible since you two always-"

"Pent, just stop." I interrupted as my wife and I blushed heavily. "Not in front of the kids…"

"…?" Fir noticed a young boy with blonde hair with blue eyes, wearing dark blue with gold highlights around its edges, and wearing cyan pants and boots, standing before her. And he seemed to be around Hiroji's age.

"Father, who are these people?" he asked.

"Ah, Klein." Pent got out, as his son approached him. "Agito, meet Klein. He is my son that Louise bore during our battle, much like Lyn with the twins."

"It is a pleasure to meet the legend himself." Klein bowed like a gentleman. "Father and Mother has told us about your battle against the Overlord, years ago."

"And the whole world witnessed it too." Priscila got out.

"I hope your father wasn't exaggerating the details." I chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, come now, friend. I merely state facts." Pent chuckled.

"And who's this handsome fellow?" Louise chirped, happily patting Hiroji's head.

"The name's Hiroji! Remember that, ma'am!"

"Oh dear, he's really resembles our old Hiroji, doesn't he?" Louise got out, still keeping her childish smile.

"In more ways than one…" I slightly deadpanned.

"What are you supposed to be?" Klein asked him. "I've never seen a Sacaean act like this…"

"I'm one of a kind, other than being brutally honest." Hiroji shrugged off. "Oh, and I craft things! Lots and lots of things!"

"What…?" Klein blinked, confused.

"Mother, can you help me with this dress?" another child of Louise happily approached. She was around Joan's age, having the same hair color that was tied in a ponytail, and has the same eye color, wearing a clothing that was similar to what a Troubadour would wear. It was a purple and white skirt and long white boots.

"Oh Clairine, you just look adorable!" Louise gushed.

"I'm guessing that is your daughter?" Lyn asked.

"Yes, that's right!" Louise perked up, holding her daughter close to her. "Children, meet Clarine, my sweetest daughter. Clarine, these people are my good friends and this young man right here is the son of Lady Joan, the one that I cherished dearly!"

"…?" Clarine looked at us curiously, then at my kids. "Mother, why is a Sacaean wearing a pretty dress like mine?"

"Oh, don't be like that." Louise pampered her. "Despite their appearance, they are direct descendants of St. Elimine herself. You can say they are a very important figure in Etruria."

"Oh… but I'm royalty, too!" Clarine huffed.

"Clarine. Your kind of royalty and their royalty are different." Priscilla said.

"But I don't mind being royalty." Elimine got out. "As her teachings taught us about humility and living in modesty, it is more than enough for me."

"And I like the plains, too! It's big, wide, and spacious! And I get to play with cousin Fir!" Joan smiled, making Clarine huff even more.

"Now, now, Clarine. Be a good young lady. They are your friends, and his mother is someone who is very dear to me." Louise smiled, patting her daughter's head lightly. "Oh, by the way, sweetie. Are you going to visit Lady Joan's grave again before the big dinner?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile since my last visit." I said, smiling sadly.

"Lady Joan would appreciate it, seeing her son and family coming to visit her." Louise smiled motherly.

"We should have dinner. The food is growing cold." Raven said, finally speaking.

"He's right. We don't want to make Lucius worried about you again." Louise teased.

"Having couple troubles again, Raven?" Bartre teased earning a glare from Raven.

"Shut it…" Raven muttered.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly, as everyone that was invited attended. Yes, including Hector and Eliwood, and the rest of the gang that was able to attend, other than Karel. Up to this day, we still have no idea where he is, or even Guy. If he had heard the news of Nee-san's death, it would've have affected him heavily. How can I tell? There hasn't been much death occurrences lately, courtesy of the Demon Sword himself.

"Hiroji, manners." Lyn chided as Hiroji was just gorging himself in the food.

"Can't, mom! This stuff's good!" he exclaimed.

"Where are your manners?" Elimine sighed, as Fir and Joan quietly ate their food.

While the festivity continued on, I stood at the balcony, looking up at the sky of seeing the snow fall down gently. I felt something on my shoulders, which turned out to be a fur coat, courtesy of Louise. "You're going to get a cold if you stay out here without anything to warm you up, dear."

"Oh, thanks Louise." I smiled.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Just… remembering…" I said as I looked back up at the snow. "Thinking about everyone and what they're doing right now."

"I'm certain everyone would be alright, dear." she assured, standing next to me. After Kaa-san's passing, she has been like my mother-figure. She doesn't mind at all since she was already doting on Erk before Klein was born. "Things have been chaotic in Etruria after your disappearance, years ago."

"What do you mean? Was it really that bad?" I asked, looking at her confused.

"Yes." she smiled. "First and foremost, my adopted son took Lord Pent's mantle to become the Mage General of Etruria, and Lord Pent resigned after Clarine was born."

"EHHHH?!" I gawked. "Why would he do that?!"

"Family, dear." she smiled. "And to continue Archsage Athos' research. This way, he and I were able to spend more time together, along with our children. Much like yours, after you and Lyndis moved from Caelin to the plains with your children."

"I… see…"

"Second of all." she said, doing a peace sign. "After they learned that the child of Agito was actually alive after your battle, many were searching for you, but to no avail."

"Really?"

"Yes. Even Bern. They must have heard of your exploits."

"And now Bern and Etruria are gonna fight over me… just great…" I hung my head down with my shoulders slumped.

"It can't be helped. All of Elibe knows of your legendary feat, since you fought alongside St. Elimine one last time before her passing." Louise informed. "But truth be told, it is all for the best, that you moved to the plains. Because I'm certain Lady Joan would not want her beloved son to be involved in what her ancestors had and she wanted you to live your life like any normal person. I prayed for yours safety as well."

"Louise…" I got out.

"But it's good to see you again, knowing that you are living your life much like Lady Joan prayed. I'm certain she's more than happy up there, seeing you as she guided you from above, sweetie."

"That's… very like Kaa-san." I smiled sadly. "Tomorrow morning, I'm gonna bring my family to visit her grave, despite the light ascended her body, bringing her to the Nabata Desert and is buried there for us."

"Hee, hee." she giggled. It was then she remembered something. "Oh, that's right!"

"What is it?" I got out, as she took out something from her back. And she passed it to me, with her usual smile.

"This is Lady Joan's journal." she said, presenting it to me. "She wanted me to give it to you someday, should anything happen to her. She wrote everything she had done, dreamt or anything in particular, before meeting you."

"Kaa-san…" I muttered as I slowly took it.

"I've never read it myself, to honor her memories. But I do remember one thing from her. All of it… has always been about her family. Especially you, sweetie." Louise added.

"Thank you… I… I will treasure it…" I muttered.

Seeing I was about to cry, she approached me and hugged me motherly, whispering, "Happy Holy Winters Day, Kurogasa. I'm certain your mother would say the same thing, if she is still alive today."

"Kaa-san…" I whispered shakily as tears fell from my eyes and sobbed quietly.

* * *

As morning came by, everyone was in festive mood, celebrating Christmas like never before. The morning is filled with many activities and dances and drinks are there as well.

But for my family, before we joined them, my family and I headed towards a special cemetery, where all of St. Elimine's descendants were buried. And Lo and behold, we've reached Kaa-san's tomb, and I kneeled down before it.

"Kaa-san, I'm here." I smiled sadly, as Lyn kneeled next to me, bringing flowers with her.

"That's Grandma?" Hiroji blinked, looking at the old picture of Kaa-san when she was at her most beautiful. Oh yeah, this is the first time my kids were here, so it's a given.

"This is where Grandmother is sleeping?" Joan asked.

"Yeah. She's sleeping peacefully." I said.

"She really looks beautiful, Father." Elimine got out, looking at the said picture. "She's almost looks like Joan, if she hadn't braid her hair yet…"

"Yes, that's right." Lyn smiled. Looking at our youngest daughter, she continued, "After all, you were named after her, as she is someone who is very dear to your father and I."

"Just like you were named after Great-Grandmother, Mother?" Joan asked curiously.

"Yes, dear. Just like my Grandmother." Lyn smiled fondly.

"Right, all done." I said, standing up after I've done my prayer.

"Do you think Mother would be happy to see all of us, being cared by Mother Nature and Father Sky, beloved?" Lyn asked.

"I have no doubt." I smiled. "I know Kaa-san will always be watching over us."

"And so are my parents." Lyn smiled.

"C'mon, pops! I wanna join in the fun in the city!" Hiroji got out.

"As rude as brother said, he's right." Elimine noted. "Aunt Louise might be worried if we stayed here too long."

"I want to play with Clarine, too!" Joan said excitedly.

"Alright, alright. We'll go to the city. I need to pick a few presents anyways." I chuckled as we're about to head out to the city together.

 _ **"** **My sweet, sweet child…"**_

"Huh?" I got out, turning around to find the source of the voice, but there's nothing to be found. Just like that time when I thought I heard Nee-san.

"Beloved? What's wrong?" Lyn asked, turning her attention to me.

"Call me crazy, but I thought I heard Kaa-san…" I muttered.

"I wish I did, but no… I didn't hear anything." Lyn said. "But I'm certain she must be really proud of you, beloved. Come now, our children awaits."

"Right." I said, before following her and the kids.

* * *

 **Fen:** There you have it guys! Our Agito Christmas Special!

 **TWF: *now dressed as Rudolph*** And of course, this will be in CoM, of course, since well… we said so! Hah!

 **Fen:** You just broke the GX series… I was hoping we'd go through the entire Golden Week without any break… but I guess that's not gonna happen.

 **TWF:** Things are meant to be broken… and speaking of broken… ***takes out a metal bat*** How about I break your bones for our joy? :D

 **Fen:** GAH! Are you crazy?! ***takes out metal bat with barbed wire*** Stay away from me! Back! Back I say! Or I'll go Negan on you!

 **TWF:** …Vegan? o.o;

 **Fen:** NO! Negan from The Walking Dead TV show!

 **TWF:** …never watched it. O.o; Well anyways, enjoy the holidays, everybody! Be sure to give some presents for your loved ones! And they'll be sure to give y'all joys in return!

 **Fen:** Merry Christmas, everybody!

 ***WOOSH!***

 **Fen:** Hey!

 **TWF:** Drats! I missed! D8


	32. GX 5

**Fen:** Hey everyone! Fen and Fang here for Day 4 of our GX Golden Week Series!

 **TWF:** Wow, we still going to do this crap? O.o;

 **Fen:** Hey, I planned going through the whole Golden Week straight, but you had to break it up with the Agito Christmas Special. So to make up for it, we have not one but _two_ Golden Days. That's right everyone! Double feature!

 **TWF:** You never cease to 'amaze' me, aren't you?

 **Fen:** Let's just get this going…

* * *

GX 5: Golden Week, Day 4

"Ohohohohoho!" Matsuri laughed elderly, as the four were having dinner together. "So, you have brought your wife to the Kururugi's sacred place, eh?"

"Grandma… I _told_ you, it's not like that…" Kurogasa grumbled.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, Kuu-chan!" Kenji laughed happily. "Kyo-chan and Yukina-chan told us of your rendezvous adventures whenever the two of you are alone. So, we're already expecting to see our descendants soon!"

"They're not going to let this go, are they…" Alexis whispered to her boyfriend.

"No, they won't." Kurogasa sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache.

"Oh, don't be such a spoiler, Kuu-chan!" Matsuri pouted. "This is a happy day for all of us! Sayaka-chan had told us you two are already a couple."

"Yeah, we're a couple, but we're not married. Do you even see wedding rings on our fingers?" Kurogasa asked rhetorically, pointing to his and Alexis's for emphasis.

"Kuu-chan, not all married couples wear them. Your grandmother and I didn't wear any when we were married during World War II." Kenji said, stroking his chin wisely. "It's no difference from what I see. Even your parents kept their rings in a very safe place, especially Kyo-chan."

"There's a reason why married couples wear rings in the first place… to show other people that they can't break the marriage between one's spouse. Not wearing one is just inviting others to having affairs which by the way I'm pretty sure ends badly…" Kurogasa pointed out.

"Ara, ara~. Just like Saeko-chan." Matsuri recalled, seeing her grandson explain. "Very much in the details."

"They still don't get it…" Alexis sweat dropped.

"Maa, maa! This conversation would definitely sully the mood. Let us talk about something else!" Kenji waved it off. "Kuu-chan, did you bring your yukata with you?"

"Eh? My yukata?" Kurogasa blinked. "No, I didn't bring any… why?"

"Mou~, how can you forget to bring them?" Matsuri pouted.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, there's going to be an annual event at the shrine." Kenji informed. "The annual event is all about praying for the safety of our hometown from any bad luck. Alexis-chan, you can think of it as a Tanabata, if you wish."

"But still, you young'uns didn't bring your yukatas. It's a good thing we still have our kids' old ones we kept carefully. I'm sure, they'd fit just fine for you kiddies!" Matsuri laughed elderly. "So, we'll start preparing the whole thing by tomorrow morning. We should make some offerings for that day, too!"

"Uh… okay then." Kurogasa blinked.

* * *

The fourth day of Golden Week had arrived and the elder Kururugis had them try on the old yukatas that Kyoshiro and Saeko had worn when they were young and surprisingly enough, they fit Kurogasa and Alexis. Kurogasa's was blue and white stripes, while Alexis's was pink with white stripes. "Oh, look at you dearies, you fit perfectly in them!" Matsuri smiled.

"I have to admit… it doesn't look bad." Kurogasa said, looking at himself, even turning around.

"Even though it's already old… it still feels fresh." Alexis got out.

"Of course! We knew how to take care of it as pristine as possible." Matsuri said proudly.

"Mother, I'm here." A voice got out, getting the fours' attention. An it turned out to be none other than Kurogasa's aunt. As she entered in, she was in her dark purple kimono with a red sash around her waist, followed by a sakura flower pattern at the bottom of her kimono.

"Aunt Saeko?" Kurogasa asked surprised.

"Oh, Kurogasa-chan." Saeko smiled. "You're wearing Nii-san's old yukata. You look just like your father."

"Yeah, but… what are you doing here?" He asked, but then paled. "Please tell me you didn't bring-"

"I'm here for the festival. And don't worry about my daughter. She's in Hiroshi's care as she had to go modeling elsewhere. I made sure her schedule was tight as possible, for her punishment."

"Good…" Kurogasa sighed in relief.

"Your aunt sure is strict." Alexis whispered to him.

"After that stunt Sayaka pulled at the pool, can you blame her?" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"Ohhh, Sayaka-chan and Hiroshi-chan ain't coming?" Matsuri pouted.

"They're busy with their schedules, but at least I'm here, Mother." Saeko added. "I've brought along the offerings as well. And I know both of you would be tired if we walked all the way there. It's very far to go to that shrine, especially at your age."

"My, my… you're always worried for us, Saeko-chan." Kenji laughed elderly.

"Of course. It's my duty as the daughter of the Kururugi to always help their parents." Saeko noted. It is then she looked upon Alexis, saying, "Alexis-chan,it looks like my old yukata fits perfectly on you."

"It surprisingly does." Alexis said sheepishly.

"Oh, I guess my parents forgot to tell you both about those yukatas." Saeko recalled.

"Huh?" The teen couple tilted their heads.

"Those yukatas you two wore. It's the one that we usually wore for our couples. Meaning, that dress is meant for those that are either engaged or taking a deep liking."

"Ahahahaha!" Kenji laughed elderly. "They are a married couple, after all!"

"Oh, Father…" Saeko sighed.

"You see what we have to go through for the past three days?" Alexis asked.

"It's normal with them. Both Nii-san and I always get teased before our marriage, but at the very least, they're happy that we have someone to live with. They'd hope you two would get together eventually, seeing how Nii-san and Yukina-san would always put you two in cahoots."

"Why am I not surprised…?" Kurogasa deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Now, now, we must get going." Saeko said. "Everyone will be there at the shrine and we can't be late."

"Kaa-san will be there too?" Kurogasa asked.

"Unfortunately, she's still in probation period, staying with Nii-san, but they did give me their offerings for the festival."

"Saa, saa, let's not waste anymore time, let's get going." Matsuri said.

* * *

As evening came around, the five eventually reached the top of the hill, where the shrine located. As each of them brought out the individual offerings that had been prepared, Alexis noticed it is similar to the Summer Matsuri, seeing there are vendors selling food for the festivity as well. There is also a stage created in front of the building. "Feels like summer is about to end, in this place." Alexis got out.

"It does have that kind of feeling." Kurogasa commented.

"Hahhh… it still hasn't changed, even after years of coming here… except last year." Saeko recalled.

"Last year?" Kurogasa looked at his aunt.

"When I brought my daughter here, a mishap occurred…" Saeko sighed heavily.

"Let me guess… she caused every man and boy in sight to have a bloodbath of a nosebleed."

"Oh dear, no." Saeko waved off. "She ate almost all of the offerings and got scolded by the priest."

"That's just _as_ bad." Alexis said. "Never thought of her to be the glutton type. And yet she's a model."

"No matter how much she ate, she doesn't gain any weight." Saeko sighed. "She always complained why the food the village offered makes her mouth drool."

"That's not physically possible, Aunt Saeko." Kurogasa said.

"True, but do remember where most of the weight went to, dear nephew." Saeko pointed out.

"And this is the part where I don't answer that…" Kurogasa muttered.

"I… understand what you're trying to say…" Alexis sweat dropped.

"Now, now. Let's make the offering for the safety of our hometown and enjoy the festivity here." Matsuri suggested. "Saeko, I know how much you love those candied apples! You're still have a sweet tooth for it, despite how old you are now!"

"Mother!" Saeko got out, blushing a bit.

"Hm?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow.

"D-Don't listen to what your Grandmother said!" Saeko stuttered, which was rare for her nephew to hear from his aunt.

"Ha, ha, ha! That's just like Saeko! Always craving for those candied apples." Kenji laughed elderly.

"Let us resume with the festival, please…" Saeko got out before quickly headed towards the temple ahead of them.

"Your strict aunt is rushing ahead of us?" Alexis noticed.

"That's… not like her…" Kurogasa blinked.

* * *

And so the family arrived at the temple, and after making their offerings at the shrine and the priest doing the necessary prayers, it was time for the festival to begin. "Here, for you." Saeko handed out some money for Kurogasa. "Nii-san told me to give this to you, so both of you can enjoy the festivity around here."

"What about you, Aunt Saeko?" Kurogasa asked.

"I'm going to accompany your grandparents for the shrine maiden's dance." Saeko got out. "Be sure that you two enjoy yourselves here. Just… don't go into the woods and have a different kind of 'fun'."

"A-Aunt Saeko, of course not!" Kurogasa blushed madly.

"I'm aware of your activities, after Nii-san told me about it. For her sake, please do think about it." Saeko reminded her nephew before she headed elsewhere.

"Well, that's one option down." Alexis joked.

"Lex… please, don't even joke about that." Kurogasa looked flabbergasted.

"It's as what she said. You… did plan for the 'fun' time, just like in your parents' hot spring, right?" Alexis got out, blushing slightly.

"Uh…" Kurogasa trailed off, looking away.

"There's a place and time for everything. We should take these things slow. We're still young, after all."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Kurogasa sighed. "It's just…"

"Hm?"

"After what happened last year, I… I guess I'm still scared that I might lose you again…" Kurogasa trailed off.

"We still spend some time together here and at the Academy." she assured him. "For now, we should enjoy the festivities here. I want to taste those candy apples your aunt loves so much."

"Ehehehe… well, okay then." Kurogasa smiled, before the two held hands and went on their way to enjoy the festival.

* * *

 **Fen:** There you go! Day 4 of Golden Week is done and I have to give credit to Wild Fang on this one, since I was running out of ideas for this day.

 **TWF: *wearing a Tengu mask, holding a big sword in hand*** ...

 **Fen:** Uh… dude?

 **TWF:** Off with ye HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! ***raised the big sword up high***

 **Fen:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	33. GX 6

**Fen:** Hello everybody! It's Day 5 of our GX Golden Week Series! We're here for second half of our double feature!

 **TWF:** We're having a death battle?! :D

 **Fen:** NO!

 **TWF:** You're no fun. D:

 **Fen:** Anyways, we're on Day 5 and things are about to get more interesting for the rest of Golden Week.

 **TWF:** This is all Fen-kun's ideas. Viewer's discretion advised! O8

 **Fen:** Sheesh, you make it sound this is Rated M already…

 **TWF:** *brings out the same big sword* OFF WITH YE HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

 **Fen:** HEY! PUT THAT THING AWAY! ***Takes out a bottle of eggnog*** Don't make me use this!

 **TWF:** What are you going to do with it? Drink it?

 **Fen:** … ***Gulps down the whole bottle***

 **TWF:** Uh… you do know you'd get bad stomachache if you drink it on one go, right?

 **Fen:** I don't care! Just don't kill me! Starting chapter now!

* * *

GX 6: Golden Week, Day 5

The next day had come by and as usual, the Kururugi grandparents woke up early to tend to their vegetable garden while Alexis helped make breakfast in the kitchen. And us usual, Kurogasa was the last to wake up, exhausted but refreshed.

"Heya, Lex. Morning." Kurogasa yawned before he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Morning." Alexis smiled a bit. "Had a good sleep?"

"Yeah…" Kurogasa replied tiredly. "That folk festival was fun."

"It was. I never thought I'd have so much fun being in it," Alexis giggled.

"Me too." Kurogasa said. "Sure, it may be old fashioned, but it's tradition."

"I'm not complaining." Alexis giggled. "So is there anything you have planned for today's date?"

"Well…" Kurogasa pondered, thinking about it.

"BAKA-NII!"

Kurogasa suddenly stiffened before he looked let go of Alexis. The latter turned around normally, while Kurogasa ratcheted his body shakily to turn around, praying that it wasn't who he thought it was. However, he slightly paled seeing who it was. Standing in front of the door was a girl of his age with light brown hair that was long, falling to her back. The bangs of her hair covered her forehead that reached down to the top of her eyes while a longer bang in the middle fell to the bridge of her nose. Her hair was tied into two thin ponytails, one on each side by a red ribbon, but still keeping her long flowing brown hair overall and she had green eyes. She wore a high school sailor uniform that was white and the collar and skirt were grayish-blue. She also wore knee-length white socks and brown shoes.

"M-M-Mika-chan?!" Kurogasa stuttered.

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"O-Oh uh… this is Mika Matsumoto." Kurogasa said. "She's a childhood friend of mine and Sayaka. When we were kids, whenever I visit here with Sayaka, Mika would come here to play with us. Unlike her, Mika's the tsundere type of person."

"I heard that!" Mika snapped, before stomping over to him and pinching his cheek. "When were you going to tell me you're back huh?!"

"Itetetetetetetete! Sorry, sorry," Kurogasa cringed.

"Ugh, seriously! It's been like what, years?! And you two never visit anymore!" she snapped before letting go of his cheek. "You don't even call me!"

"It's only been two years since I last visited." Kurogasa rubbed his cheek. "It's been crazy since I attended Duel Academy."

"Hmph! Likely story. Just like a man, lying to a girl to get by her questions." She huffed at him.

"Only it's actually true." Alexis said, making Mika turn to her. "Hi there. I'm his girlfriend, Alexis Rhodes."

"Excuse me? Girlfriend?" Mika asked incredulously before turning to Kurogasa. "You who's bad at wooing a girl actually have a girlfriend?"

"Uh… yeah?" Kurogasa raised an eyebrow.

Mika looked to Alexis then back to Kurogasa before she soon grinned before busted out laughing. She pointed to the two as her laughter increased as it seemed she didn't believe him at all. "S-S-Seriously? You two?" She got out before laughing again, "Okay, is Sayaka pranking me?"

"No. She isn't. She's actually being punished for the rest of Golden Week…" Kurogasa deadpanned. "Long story short, she accidentally flashed at the pool and every guy there had a blood festival coming out of their noses.

Mika blinked as her eyes widened, "Wait… you're serious? You actually got a girlfriend… and it's _this_ brod?"

"Hey!" Alexis snapped.

"Mika-chan, stop. And yes I'm serious. I'm in a serious relationship with her." Kurogasa said.

"You're… You're serious, Kuro?" Mika got out as the two nodded. Her eyes widened at that. "Wow… just wow…"

"What?" Alexis asked confused.

"That's all you're gonna say? You're not… mad or anything?" Kurogasa added.

"I'm just surprised… you actually got someone. And here I thought it would never happen until your 50's." She crossed her arms.

"H-Hey!" Kurogasa stammered with a blush, making Mika smirk.

"And there's that blush I missed."

"Mmmmmmmm…" Kurogasa pouted.

"And that pout too."

"Argh mou~ Mika-chan, stop making fun of me!"

"Why not? I like teasing you." she smirked. "Anyways, I suppose we could go for a little celebration. I can show you around Sapporo and we can hang out over there."

"That sounds nice, Mika." Alexis smiled softly.

"Great! And as an added bonus, we're going on a shopping spree and Baka-nii is carrying all our bags!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Kurogasa gawked.

"I'm starting to like you even more." Alexis grinned.

"Aw c'mon Lex!" Kurogasa whined, crying anime tears.

"Think of it as punishment for not calling me." Mika winked, sticking out her tongue.

* * *

"So… heavy…" Kurogasa grunted. In his hands he was carrying at least 20 different bags, boxes and more as he tried his best to follow Alexis and Mika while traversing through the city streets of Sapporo, the largest city in Hokkaido.

"Come on, Kurogasa. Only two more stores to hit." Alexis giggled.

"Easier said than done…" Kurogasa got out.

"So Lex, how did you and Baka-nii meet?" Mika asked.

"I'd say it was during the Entrance Exam. Saw him duel in there and thought his deck was interesting." She smiled at Mika. "And then there was that one time where he bumped into me and he was just stupefied at how beautiful I looked."

"Love at first sight?"

"Hehe, for him it was. Me? Well… while it took awhile, I did gain an affection for him. It wasn't until after he saved my brother that I fell for him."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, Atticus. He disappeared a while back but he showed up. He was in a sort of trouble and Kurogasa rescued him."

Mika smiled softly before she smirked, "So, you two did the tango yet?" She asked bluntly.

"Uwhoooooooooooooooa!" Kurogasa cried out as the boxes and bags shook ominously in his arms, trying to balance it.

"Hm?" Mika turned around, "You okay, Baka-nii? You almost dropped our purchases."

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine." Kurogasa laughed nervously.

"Um…" Alexis slightly blushed.

"Oh, so you _did_ do it." Mika smirked. "How was he?"

"Whooooooa! Whooooooa!" Kurogasa got out as he was swaying left and right to balance the stuff.

"What's wrong this time?" Mika huffed.

"Hey, I got this!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Well… he was… firm yet gentle…"

"Hmmmmm…" Mika pondered before she said to Alexis, "Going by that… I bet he must be well-endowed down there…"

"M-Mika!" Alexis gasped in surprise.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Kurogasa shouted as he finally slipped and fell on his butt, the boxes and bags falling with him, hitting his head one after the other. "OW! OH! EE! AH! OH! GAH! DOH!"

"Mou~ now look what you've done!" Mika huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's your fault for getting into our private lives!" Kurogasa gritted, holding his head while looking at her with one eye open.

"Well, sorry if I want to know more about your girl here!" Mika responded, "Since you never called me!"

"I said I was sorry about that!"

"Two years too late."

"C'mon Mika, don't be hard on him. Things have been rough for him these past two years." Alexis said. "Especially last year."

She sighed softly but nodded, "Alright, Asuka-neechan." She said to her.

"I'm sorry?" Alexis blinked.

"You heard me, Asuka-neechan."

"But my name's Alexis."

"I know, but you look like an Asuka to me." She said, "Plus, I think it's a cute name for you, Asuka-neechan."

"Well… o-okay then." Alexis smiled a bit with a giggle.

"Why am I suddenly feeling like a third wheel…?" Kurogasa muttered.

"Because you are." Mika smirked.

"Gee thanks…"

* * *

"Ahhhh! That was refreshing!" Mika stretched on the couch as the large pile of clothes, shoes and more formed next to them like a mountain.

"My back hurts…" Kurogasa moaned as he was lying on his front of another couch and Alexis was massaging his back. "Ughhhhhhhhhhh, right there, Lex… oooooooooh!"

"Get a room you two." Mika laughed.

"Shut it, Mika…" Kurogasa grumbled.

"Alright, alright, don't get your undies tied up in a bunch." Mika waved off. "Anyways, I'll cook us some dinner. You two relax." She said before going to the kitchen.

"Wow, Mika sure is something." Alexis commented.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa sighed. "At least she didn't change."

Alexis smiled softly before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "What was _that_ for?" He asked curiously.

"Just felt like it." She giggled, "Can't I kiss my boyfriend?"

"Of course you can." Kurogasa chuckled before he got up and sat down with her before they started making out on the couch.

Meanwhile Mika was cooking and saw the two. ' _I have to admit, I kinda envy Baka-nii.'_ she thought to herself. _'He's so lucky to have a girl like Asuka-neechan. Then again, I can't really complain. As long as they're happy, I'm happy too.'_ She thought softly before she continued to cook.

* * *

 **Fen:** And there we go! Day 5 of our Golden Week series is done! And before you ask, yes, Mika, is another OC I made. In fact, Mika and Sayaka, they're both inspired from an anime that's uh… er-hem, NSFW, let's leave it at that.

 **Striberx:** Is it that cat girl one?

 **Fen:** GAH! Where did _you_ come from?!

 **Striberx:** What? Can't _you_ phase through dimensions?

 **Fen:** That's Decade's job. -_-

 **Striberx:** Well, not anymore. :3 Anyways, hello minna! Just dropping by to let you know, I'm apart of this too now!

 **Fen:** Well, I suppose you can help out in a few CoM's as well. Why not? The more the merrier!

 **Striberx:** Good! Otherwise I'd have to replace you with this new clo- I mean show you this new object I found.

 **Fen:** What? o_O?

 **Striberx:** Er… nothing. See ya! ***teleports away***

 **Fen:** Oi! ***sighs*** oh well… see ya next chapter guys. I wonder what happened to Fang though when I lost him…

 ***Fang eerily watches from afar with the Tengu mask on***


	34. GX 7

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen here for Day 6 of our GX Golden Week Series and guest writing with me today is striberx!

 **Striberx:** Sup ya'll?

 **Fen:** So on this sixth day of Golden Week, the couple and our new Mika will be having some fun! And no, not that kind of fun.

 **Striberx:** It's a dance club you guys. Get with it.

 **Fen:** Yep, they're gonna dance the night away, so let's go!

* * *

GX 7: Golden Week, Day 6

Another swift day passes by as the nice couple, Kurogasa and Alexis, wander around the park enjoying the sights and peaceful nature as they spend their day. Of course before that, they had to help the Kururugi grandparents with the chores and the gardening, which they didn't mind. Aside from a few rest stops and treats, it was a very enjoyable day for them.

"This is starting to become the best Golden Week I've ever had." Kurogasa sighed in content.

"Hehe, likewise Kuro." Alexis smiled, "So any idea what we should do tonight?"

"Well…" Kurogasa pondered, thinking of what to do. "There is the hot springs here in Hokkaido, but I wanna save that for the last day of Golden Week."

"Heh, aren't you romantic?" She smiled at him. "You know we do have that back at your house, right?"

"Yeah, I know, just saying," Kurogasa said.

"Are you really eager to do 'that' there?" She teased.

"L-Lex, no, of course not!" Kurogasa stammered with a heavy blush. "And for the record, that first time was the only time."

"Though… if we had the hot spring just to ourselves…" She blushed softly, "I wouldn't mind it that much…"

"E-Eh?" Kurogasa blinked. "Seriously?"

Alexis nodded, "O-Of course…" She admitted.

"I think we should actually hold off on that. One time's good enough for now…"

"Alright," Alexis nodded, "So, what did you have in mind instead?"

"Hmmm…"

"Baka-nii! Asuka-neechan!" A familiar voice called out as they turned to see Mika run towards them.

"Mika-chan?" Kurogasa blinked as she caught up with them.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

Mika smiled, "I'm here to give you these!" she said as she handed them two tickets to a dance club.

"A dance club?" Alexis and Kurogasa questioned.

Mika nodded, "A friend of mine won it at a contest and gave me them. I thought that it would be nice to give it to you." She smiled.

"That's cool and all but… we're still teens. Not adults quite yet." Kurogasa said.

"Don't worry. The tickets are for only us!" Mika assured, "We have our own private dance floor, with a few others."

"Oh, well thank you then." Alexis smiled.

"Great! So right now, we're shopping for dance clothes!"

"But… didn't you two go on a shopping spree yesterday?" Kurogasa reminded. "In case you've forgotten, you broke the banks and made both of your wallets cry…" He slightly deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, it's just a few clothes for today, sheesh," Mika huffed. "Now c'mon, let's go!"

* * *

And so for the next few hours, they went through a few stores and found some clothes they were gonna wear for the night. And after shopping, they went back to Mika's house and got changed. Kurogasa wore a white-collared dress shirt with a black vest over him, with black dress pants, socks, and shoes. He was waiting for the girls as he sat on the couch. "Man, what's taking them so long?" He wondered.

"Hold your horses, Baka-nii. We're here." Mika said with a huff.

Kurogasa turned his head as his jaw nearly launched off of his face from their new, dance attire. Alexis had a simple blue and gold dress that reached her knees. It has several swirls and flowers patterns on their waist of the dress, while higher up showed some hearts. The back part of the dress was gone, as the rest clinged to her body very nicely, and showing off her figure.

Mika though, also had a very nice dress. Hers showed a bright green with purple that had several patterns resembling stars and diamonds on her waist, while the upper portion showed that of thunder bolts. Her dress design, while also clinging to her, seemed to have more of a chinese approach to it as it also had on a small scarf around her neck and left arm.

"How… is it, Kurogasa?" Alexis asked with a slight blush.

"You… look…" Kurogasa trailed off before blood slowly trickled down his nose.

"Stop staring so much, Baka-nii… You're becoming a pervert." Mika blushed but glared at his stares.

"GAH! Sorry, sorry!" Kurogasa cried out, wiping his nose with a handkerchief before he stood up. "But really, you girls look great."

"Thanks…" Alexis thanked, before giggling adding, "Just mind your thoughts next time."

"Noted…" Kurogasa sweat dropped.

"We should get going. I hope you two enjoy rave dances." Mika smirked.

"What…?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Oh yeah, the dance we're heading to is a rave." Mika admitted.

"Uh…" He trailed off.

"Oh relax, there's not gonna be any of those weird people there." Mika waved off. "Besides, I'm sure you'd love to see Asuka-neechan dance to it." she smirked.

"It… does sound nice, Kurogasa…" Alexis admitted. "You don't want to?"

"It's not that, just…"

"Oh I see. You're afraid you're gonna nosebleed from her dancing and other girls' that are dancing to it too." Mika teased.

"Urusai! It's not like that!" Kurogasa comically snapped.

"You totally are!" Mika laughed, "I bet you're worried as well, that some guy may try to take us?"

"O-Oi! That's-"

"Awww, isn't that cute? You're so red as a tomato!" Mika gushed.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Kurogasa pouted.

"W-We should go… I'm kinda anxious about this…" she admitted with a slight smile of excitement.

"Okie dokie!" Mika chirped.

* * *

And so when night time arrived, the three of them went out and walked all around town in Sapporo. It wasn't very long until they found the said dance club and once they presented their tickets to the bodyguard, they let them in. Once they were in, the first thing they saw was that there were a lot of people attending. Lights were flashing on and off, and the DJ was putting some Japanese rave and trance music out while they danced to it.

People were dancing, some in groups, while others were dancing very closely and suggestively as they walked through the place. Some people were chatting around on the seats, or at the bar as they drank away or just was doing some business on their phones.

Mika lead them further in until they reached a small area, with less people, and some being near their ages as they too were either dancing or chatting away.

"Come on! Let's have some fun!" Mika smiled at the two.

"Ehehe… right." Kurogasa said sheepishly.

"Relax, Kuro. You'll be fine." Alexis smiled. "You just gotta loosen up."

"Y-Yeah, you're right." Kurogasa nodded.

"Come on, Baka-niichan! Let's dance first!" Mika smiled softly, taking his hand as she lead him to the dance floor.

"Heh, have fun you two." Alexis giggled.

"A-Ah, chotto!" Kurogasa called out before he was dragged by Mika.

Mika smiled brightly as she lead him in further before she started to dance with him," Come on, Baka-nii! Just loosen up and dance!" She said to him. Kurogasa sighed softly, but he soon nodded as he began to dance with Mika, doing his best as he noticed Mika's happy expression as it reminded him of when they use to hang out before the entrance exams to Duel Academy.

They were dancing for a while and by this point, Mika was busting out some more… seductive moves, dancing closer and with sexier moves including a lot of bumping and grinding. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, as she continued to dance closely to him, as she took his hands and made them wrap around her waist.

"Enjoying the dance?" Mika asked softly to him. "Cause… I am… I missed being with you, Kuro."

"Yeah… and I'm sorry. Things have been… crazy…" Kurogasa apologized.

"It's alright… Just you being here now is more than enough…" she said with a smile, "But, I expect calls from you daily once you get back to Duel Academy. Otherwise, I may have to apply." She said with a now devious smirk.

"EHH?! And make my life more hectic?!" Kurogasa asked incredulously. "C'mon, Sayaka was bad enough with all her hugging my head to her chest, making me nosebleed, and everything!"

Mika giggled before poking his nose, "Then you better keep your promise and call me everyday, Kuro." She smiled at him.

"Mind if I join in?" Alexis asked, as the two turned to see Alexis.

Mika smiles and nodded, "He's all yours, Asuka-neechan!" she smiled, letting him go as she whispered to her, "You know, you're very lucky. Otherwise other girls would jump on him already." She winked.

"Don't worry, he's not getting away." Alexis smiled.

"Good. Make sure you take good care of him."

"Sure thing." Alexis said. Mika then got an idea and started whispering in Alexis's ear. At first, she looked a bit surprised, but she agreed. The girls nodded to each other before Alexis got in front of Kurogasa while Mika was behind him before they started dancing.

"Uh…" Kurogasa blushed.

"What's wrong, Kuro?" Alexis asked.

"Something bothering you?" Mika added on as the two began to dance closer to him, each one of them pulling him closer and coping a feel.

"O-Oi, Mika-chan! Bad touch! Bad touch!"

"Come on, Kuro. You can't say you're not enjoying this." Mika smirked at him. "Sides, Asuka-neehcan doesn't mind."

"Alexis?" Kurogasa said incredulously. Alexis just smirked, not saying a word as the two ladies continued their dancing with him. With one point where Alexis leaned in and kissed him softly while dancing with him, surprising him a bit but returned the kiss nonetheless.

"Ugh… if you two wanna kiss, do it on your own time." Mika huffed.

"Sorry, but it's kinda our thing now." Alexis winked.

Mika huffed, as she continued to dance with them, sometimes reverting Kurogasa's attention to herself than Alexis as the dancing went on. Alexis noticed as she frowned and started to do the same before it became a struggle to who could get Kurogasa's attention at their dance first.

"Uwhaaaaaaaa! Stop! I'm getting dizzy~!" Kurogasa cried out.

The girls snapped out of their fight before they stopped and held onto him before he could fall.

"Sorry about that, Kurogasa." Alexis gasped.

"Same, Baka-nii… guess we got carried away." Mika bowed her head before the two girls helped him over to a chair to rest. "I… think this is good enough for now."

"Yeah…" Alexis said, before she sat on his lap. "Doesn't mean we get to stop having fun."

"Eh?" Kurogasa said, getting out of his daze.

"Mmmmm…" Mika pouted before… she sat on his lap?

"Eh?" Kurogasa said again, now fully aware.

"I'm not going to lose to you, Asuka-neechan…" Mika declared.

"You're kinda too late for that." Alexis responded.

"Things can change, you know?" Mika said, before hugging his arm. "After all, sides Sayaka, I know more about him than you do."

"Girls? What are you doing?" Kurogasa asked.

"While that maybe true, I have done so much more with him." Alexis said, before hugging his other arm.

"Of course you'd say something like that. The popular ones always gloat their victories." Mika smirked.

"Girls, no fighting please. We're supposed to enjoy ourselves here, right?" Kurogasa somewhat pleaded.

"Oh we're not." Alexis assured.

"We're just being competitive. That's all." Mika said. "So until one of us wins, you get to enjoy both of us."

"Why am I suddenly a chick magnet in all of this?" Kurogasa groaned.

"Because you're too lovable to be pushed away." Alexis smiled hugging his arm while leaning on his shoulder.

"So just shut up and enjoy." Mika said before she moved in closer, wrapping her arms around his neck before leaning on him.

"Hehhhhhh… I might as well…" Kurogasa sighed.

* * *

 **Fen:** And boom! Day 6 is done!

 **Striberx:** Hope you're all enjoying this so far? Cause there's still more to come.

 **Fen:** Yeah, we got one more day to go! So stay tuned!


	35. GX 8

**Fen:** Hey everybody, I know it's been over a month, but welcome to Day 7 and the final day of GX Golden Week!

 **Striberx:** I hope everyone is enjoy it so far? Cause this is gonna be… Interesting. :3

 **Fen:** And sadly, this will be time you hear from this version of Kamen Rider GX if you haven't already seen the reboot of it.

 **Striberx:** It's sad, but hey, sometimes a reboot is all you need to get things going even faster than before.

 **Fen:** So with that, enjoy this last day of this version of Kamen Rider GX!

LINE BREAK

* * *

GX 8: Golden Week, Day 7

It was now the final day of Golden Week. It was nothing but fun for Kurogasa and Alexis. During these past six days, they were able to catch up on a lot of things ever since Alexis unwillingly joined the SoL. They were happy that they were able to make up for lost time and have the most memorable week ever. As of now, Kurogasa and Alexis had already packed up their things ready to go home soon, because they will be going to staying with Mika and come next morning, take the train back home to Domino City. They were at the door as Kurogasa's grandparents came to see them off.

"Ara, Ku-chan, it's going to be lonely around here now that you're leaving." Matsuri said.

"I know Grandma, but it was still fun while it lasted, and it's good to spend time with you and Grandpa." Kurogasa smiled a bit.

"We'll come back and visit again when we get the chance." Alexis assured.

"Hehe, maybe next time you'll bring us some grandchildren?" The elder man Kenji, chuckled at the two.

"G-Grandpa!" Kurogasa stammered with a heavy blush, with Alexis blushing too. "I told you we're not… oh never mind, what's the use?" He slumped with his head down.

"Hehe… Don't mind your grandfather. Now, you two head out now and be safe, alright?" Matsuri smiled, hugging the two.

"We will grandma." Kurogasa said, as the couple hugged them back.

*BEEP! BEEP!*

The young and elder couple turned to see a taxi pull up near their house and the door from the passenger seat opened to reveal Mika.

"Asuka-neechan! Kuro-Niichan!" Mika waved at them, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're coming!" Alexis called back. Kurogasa and Alexis then hugged the grandparents before they approached the taxi with their luggage in tow.

"Not Baka-nii anymore?" Kurogasa smirked at Mika.

"Hmm… not today, or I should say 'much' Baka-nii." She smirked back. "Let's just get going already!"

"Heh…" Kurogasa scoffed good-naturedly before they put their luggage in the trunk and the couple got in the car along with Mika before driving off.

* * *

"So where are we going today?" Alexis asked.

"Well I figured that since we had so much fun these past two days, I thought we could relax and unwind for today, so we're going to a ryokan inn." Mika smiled.

"Ryokan huh? I hope it's not expensive." Kurogasa said.

"Heh, don't worry. The owner is friends with my dad, so we'll be able to head in for free. But only for today." she winked.

"Wow, you really thought this out, didn't you." Alexis giggled.

"It pays to have connections, Asuka-neechan." Mika said.

Soon, the taxi stopped at their intended stop and they all got off. When they did, Alexis and Mika were the first to get off followed by Aurogasa and they could see a huge ryokan inn in the distance. "There it is!" Mika pointed at the huge ryokan inn from afar. It was like any other traditional ryokan inn. The wood structure blended in with nature and it was warm and inviting. At first, it looked like some extravagant Shinto temple, but no, this was the ryokan inn that everyone was looking forward to enjoy.

"Oh wow, this is huge," Alexis said in awe.

"Man, this is definitely way out of our pay range," Kurogasa gawked. "Good thing we're getting in for free."

"C'mon let's go!" Mika said, before the three of them went carrying their luggage in tow. The group went on their way towards the inn and while they were walking and chatting amongst themselves, By the time they arrived, the proprietress was there at the entrance.

"Welcome everyone to our ryokan inn." The proprietress greeted with a bow. "I take that you all are here for your stay?"

"Yes ma'am." They all nodded.

"Good… please, follow me to your rooms." She offered before leading the way.

Soon the group followed their attendants to their assigned room while they carried their luggage.

After taking off their shoes at the entrance and putting on the hotel slippers, the attendant led them to their guest room big enough for four people. It was a traditional room with tatami mats, shoji paper screens and a tokranova display alcove. It had a warm and tranquil atmosphere that invited them in. The furniture included a large low table and chairs without legs. After taking off their slippers at their entrance of the room, stepping into the room, and putting their luggage to the side, the four sat down at their legless chair. The attendant shortly left, and soon came back with tea and snacks. "Here are your tea and snacks. Dinner is at 6 or 7, which do you prefer?"

"Anytime is good." Kurogasa answered. Of course, that's when Mika elbowed him, making him cringe.

"Kuro, be nice." Mika hissed, but then said nicely to the attendant. "We'll have it at six."

"Very well. Please enjoy your stay until then." The attendant bowed before getting up to leave.

"This place is amazing…" Alexis got out, looking around their room, "It even has a bathroom, able to fit a small family in here."

"And it has an onsen too." Mika smirked.

"I think this might be heaven for me." Kurogasa joked, earning another jab from Mika. "Ow… hehe, so what do you girls wanna do next?" He asked the two.

"Well, we could stroll around in the garden." Mika said. "After all, it's all relaxation here."

"Yeah… a stroll sounds nice." Alexis agreed, turning to Kurogasa as she held his hand.

* * *

And so the three of them strolled around the garden out back and admittedly, it was a beautiful scenery. They strolled down the smooth and flat rock path as they went to admire the beautiful flowers that displayed their bright colors while the birds chirped. They even visited the koi ponds that were there too.

"Ah kawaii," Mika smiled, as she crouched down at a small pond outside the inn, looking at the small fish swimming about.

"Yeah, I have to admit, they do look cute." Kurogasa said as he was crouched down with her. At that point, one of the fish jumped out of the water and squirted water from its mouth at his face before jumping back into the pond. Kurogasa's eye twitched at that as his face was wet, the water droplets dripping. Mika tried to hold in her laugh, but eventually couldn't as she laughed hard. "Oh ha-ha, very funny."

"It is!" Mika laughed. "It was so random!"

"It's not funny, Mika." He frowned, wiping the water away from his face.

"It is too!" She chuckled, holding her stomach.

"You really should stop getting into trouble with animals, Kurogasa." Alexis said, holding back some giggles.

"Mmmmmmm…" Kurogasa pouted.

* * *

Dinner time was anything but dull. All of them went to the main banquet room to have their fill of dinner. Dinner at a ryokan inn is different. They do not give you any menus. Instead they give you a wide range of house specialities served up in a multi-course meal. The table was covered with many different kinds of sliced up raw fish, vegetables, and other seasonal delicacies. And for the meats, they can be cooked right at your table.

As said before, dinner was anything but dull. Mika would always to get food from the others the first chance he gets and Alexis and Kurogasa would always try to stop her.

It was now nighttime. And when it's nighttime there's only one thing left to do at a ryokan inn.

*DONK!*

Yes… relaxing in the ryokan inn's outdoor hot spring.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… just what I needed." Kurogasa sighed in relief as he sank into the warm water of the hot spring with a small towel on his head. Luckily, there were two hot springs. One for the gentlemen and one for the ladies.

"Wow, look at the size of your melons Asuka-neechan!" Mika exclaimed, while Alexis yelped out in surprise. "It's bigger than mine!"

"M-Mika! W-What are you doing?! S-Stop touching me!"

Kurogasa stiffened badly like a board when he heard that.

"Here you can feel mine if you want." Mika offered.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Oh c'mon, we're just having some fun. Nothing wrong with having some girl bonding time."

"I'm more worried that we're being too loud…" Alexis said, before she yelped again as Mika gave her another squeeze.

"No wonder, Kuro Baka-nii fell for ya, these things must do some good work, huh?" Mika giggled.

"S-Shut up…" Alexis said.

"Dang it, I do not need this…" Kurogasa grumbled to himself as he sank the bottom half of his face into the water, blowing bubbles. Oh the indignity Kurogasa has to go through.

Mika smirked as she let go, though still keeping close to Alexis, "Hehe, seems Kuro-nii did hear it. Think he's 'excited' now?" She chuckled.

"I'd rather not know." Alexis sighed.

"Why not? Didn't you two already 'do the deed'?" Mika said bluntly.

"Well… yes we did, but…" Alexis slightly blushed.

"But?" Mika prompted. "Come on, Asuka-neechan… What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Alexis trailed off. "I mean Kurogasa's not like you know… _that_. He's been taught to respect women and he wouldn't do that to me."

"Hmm… true. One reason why I respect him for that." Mika said, leaning back, "But in the end, we are both males and females. Those urges just pop up and we can't help it."

"I'm sure Kurogasa can control his." Alexis said.

"Hmm… true… but…" Mika grinned, swimming behind and grabbing Alexis once more, "But for how long under these noises?" She giggled, squeezing on them.

"M-Mika, stop it!" Alexis cried out.

"I can't help it! They're so pillowy." She giggled out, squeezing them and moving them around.

"WILL YOU GIRLS PLEASE STOP?!" Kurogasa's voice yelled.

Mika giggled, "Or what, Baka-nii?" She taunted, squeezing and earning another yelp from Alexis.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried out, before he went silent.

"Kurogasa/Baka-nii?" Alexis and Mika said before they got out of the hot spring and looked over the fence to see that Kurogasa was floating there with a nosebleed, while having swirly eyes. "KUROGASA/BAKA-NII!"

* * *

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Kurogasa groaned as he slowly woke up and saw he was in the guest room. He looked around and saw that the lights were dim and that he saw Alexis kneeling next to his side with Mika already sleeping. "Lex… what…?"

"You can thank Mika for that one." Alexis sighed. "She was worried about you, guess she realized not to tease you too much."

"Ugh… I did warn you two…" he groaned softly.

"I know…" Alexis smiled, leaning in before pecking his forehead, "Better?"

"Yeah…" Kurogasa chuckled a bit.

Alexis smiled, before easing her way next to him and hugging him closely, "Heh, I think we should try to rest up for later, alright?"

"Heh, sounds good… I could use a nap…" Kurogasa smiled softly, holding Alexis closely. "This was the best Golden Week, I've ever had, being able to make up for lost time."

"Hehe, just wait until we get home, Kurogasa." Alexis smiled, "We'll truly make it the best Golden Week ever." She teased.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that. Sayaka will probably tease us to no end about it when we get back." Kurogasa chuckled.

Alexis giggled, "True… but I'll still try my best." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I know you will." Kurogasa smiled back. "I love you, Lex."

"I love you too, Kuro." Alexis said. The blonde girl then wrapped her arms gently around Kurogasa's neck. "Ah…" The girl sighed happily as she placed her forehead on the chest of Kurogasa. The girl and boy's eyes met and it didn't take long for them to kiss each other with loving passion. Kurogasa was right about one thing, it was the best week he'd ever had.

* * *

Back at the Kururugi Residence…

 _"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"_ Urataros, Tsukasa, and Otoya moaned as he the rest of the Riders were finished being updated by Kyoshiro, though the former two looked like they've been through the torture rack 500 times, the proof? Them being sprawled on the ground.

 _"Ehe~ that was fun!"_ Mana chirped, changing her nurse outfit back into her regular one.

 _"You're relentless, aren't you."_ Jeanne sighed wearily.

 _"Hehe, it wasn't so bad, Jeanne! Sides, there comes at some points where we need to improve on our skills if we want to keep helping Kuro!"_ The mage beamed at her.

 _"Che! As long as I get to beat some idiots, then I don't care! Just don't make me see another dog again!"_ Momotaros complained.

 _"Wan! Wan-Wan-Wan!"_ Ryuutaros barked, showing a plushie dog to him.

 _"KYAA!"_ Momotaros screamed, hoping into Jeanne's arms like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo. _"Brat! Stop scaring me with that thing!"_

 _"Hands off, demon!"_ Jeanne snapped, dropping him to the ground. _"How dare thou throw thyself onto me."_ She then produced her battle flag. _"Repent, sinner!"_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"Heh, things sure can be lively here."_ Takeru chuckled softly.

 _"Things don't ever change around here, do they Shinnosuke?"_ Krim sighed, deadpanned as the others watch Jeanne chasing after Momotaros.

 _"They sure don't."_ Shinnosuke shook his head.

* * *

 **Fen:** And done!

 **Striberx:** Hope you all enjoyed this Golden Week? It has been a blast. ^^

 **Fen:** Yeah, and again, this is the last time you'll see this version of Kamen Rider GX.

 **Striberx:** I shall see you all next time! For there are other stories I must write, and girls skits I must chase! ***climbs on top of Gao Lion and rides off into the sun***

 **Fen:** Uh… yeah, we'll see ya later.


	36. Agito 7

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another CoM!

 **TWF:** Hey, dude! I caught a chick! :D

 **Fen:** A chick?

 **TWF:** Yep! A ChickORITA! XD

 **Fen:** Oh yeah, the Gen 2 Starters. I caught that and a Totodile. Now I'm looking for Cyndaquil.

 **TWF:** Then, I know where to find 'em! :D ***takes out a flamethrower***

 **Fen:** Oi, where the heck did you get _that_?!

 **TWF:** If we go hunt and burn down some of Sonic's friends, we'll get burning Cyndaquil! :D

 **Fen:** You idiot! Cyndaquil is not a hedgehog!

 **TWF:** To war! ***quickly ran away with the flamethrower***

 **Fen:** FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

* * *

 **Agito 7:** Fated Reunion

A few years have gone by since we visited Louise and Pent. The twins now being 16 and Joan being 13, just a year before they've reached around Lyn's and our age when we first met. The bad part is that both of them are eligible for marriage, much to my chagrin. But besides that, my whole family has now learnt the ways of Sacae and I'm feeling happy living in the plains with the love of my life. There are times we visited Etruria to pay a visit to Kaa-san and Louise **(she wanted me and my family to visit her or she'll pout to no end)** , but other times, we would visit Bartre and Fir and we would also visit Nee-san.

Oh, that's right, speaking of Fir, after she completed her training, she decided to follow a young knight, who was also on his own adventure. I don't know what drove Fir to follow him, but one thing I _do_ know, is that I gave her the Wo Dao, the one that Karel once passed down to me during his 'pilgrimage' while Lyn and the others are away to Bulgar to get some clothes for my kids. Fir couldn't help but hug me and cry, accepting the final memento and promised herself that she'll find her uncle to thank him someday.

In the present day, all of us are doing our own thing, and even the villagers accommodated to the usual explosions coming from Hiroji's workshop.

 ***BOOOM!***

And it happened again, as my son coughed while walking out from his workshop.

"Ugh… brother, what did you do _now_?! I'm trying to study!" Elimine groaned.

And Elimine's personality has changed a lot over the years. She was _nothing_ like ancestor Elimine. You can thank her twin brother that's constantly breaking her concentration when training with her Light Magic.

"Geezums, man! Why did two and two end up going KABOOM in the first place?" he groaned, patting his clothing from the soot. "I didn't know sparks and cacti water would connect and end up being a big bang!"

"If Mother or Father found out that you had another mishap, you'd get a handful from them!" Elimine pouted. "Fortunately, they are at Bulgar to get some supplies for the village and us."

"Yeah, yeah. Do me a favor and don't tell them, sis." he deadpanned.

"No promises…" Elimine deadpanned back with a sweat drop.

"Brother! Sister!" Joan's voice can be heard from afar, as she and Rath's daughter, Sue approached them. She had long flowing forest green hair with a red headband around her forehead and wore orange tribal clothing.

"Joan, you've returned from hunting?" Elimine asked. "I thought you'd be here before sundown."

"Both Sue and I found someone while both of us were hunting!" Joan added.

"…" Sue would only look down, pointing out a person with long light green hair, with a tattered cape and torn and worn out clothes, being unconscious on Sue's horse.

"Who _is_ that?" Elimine asked.

"Did you kidnap her or something?" Hiroji asked.

"…" Sue glared at him, knowing his antics full well.

"Anyways, we should treat this woman! Father and Mother would do the same for anyone they saved!" Joan urged.

"Right." Elimine nodded.

* * *

"I wonder if the kids are behaving themselves, beloved?" she asked, as I led the horse back to our home, with supplies in tow and Lyn had the backpack filled with food as well. "Especially Hiroji. He just feels like touching your creations."

"He better not…" I muttered. "I swear if that boy does anything, I'm gonna-"

"Now now don't be like that. You know Hiroji is just being himself." Lyn chided gently.

"I know, still…" I sighed.

"I wonder what would happen if he ended up finding his soul mate?" she pondered, making my face pale.

"I'm almost scared to find out…"

"Why? You're not ready to become a grandparent?" Lyn giggled, teasing me.

"I'm not ready for two crazy people to wreak more havoc in the village…" I sweat dropped.

"You… might have a point." she added, sweat dropping too.

 ***NEIIIIIIGH!***

Lyn and I blinked as we saw Sue approach us by horse and… she's still as stoic as her father. "Sue? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Joan and I found a woman, badly wounded during our hunt." Sue calmly explained. "Elimine is treating her wounds and the said woman is resting."

"Another one?" Lyn got out, confused. "It's like how we saved another refugee a few weeks ago before he could move on to his quest."

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"Long light green hair. Tattered cape and almost torn dress." she summed up.

"Sounds like another stranger to me." Lyn assumed. "What do you think, beloved?"

"Wait… what color was her hair again?" I asked, trying to confirm it.

"Long light green hair." She repeated, making me ponder.

"She might be another Sacaean, then." Lyn summed up, thinking a bit. "Sacaeans do have green hair, after all…"

"Well, I suppose we can go see her. Lead the way, Sue." I said.

* * *

"Ah, Father!" Elimine got out, as Joan was tending the sleeping woman in my handmade futon. With a wet cloth that placed on the unconscious woman's forehead. The sleeping woman is resting in the living room.

"How is she?" I asked, as I approached the futon.

"Ain't movin' a muscle, Pops." Hiroji said, looking at her.

"Both Sue and I found her by accident, as we gave chase to a deer." Joan added.

"I see." Lyn said. "Good job, you two."

"And I didn't get any praise, Mom?" Hiroji got out.

"You would've… if you didn't blow up the caravan again." Elimine spilled out, making him flinched heavily… and struck my cord.

"You… did… what…?" I growled, cracking my knuckles.

"Uh…" Hiroji looking away, paled a bit.

"…far…" someone just muttered.

"Huh?" I got out, looking at the unconscious woman.

"…far…" for some reason, we noticed this woman stream out tears from her eyes, leaving everyone in confusion.

"Far?" Lyn pondered. "And she's shedding tears… something bad must have happened to this woman..."

"Yeah… it's as if…" I said, but then paused in mid-thoughts. Wait a minute, something looks very familiar about her. I feel like I know her. Why?

"Should we let her rest up first?" Joan asked. "She's in a very bad condition, and Sister said she didn't get enough rest."

"Yes, and her body was being pushed beyond her limits." Elimine got out. "It would be best to leave her as it is right now, Father."

"I wonder if this girl is on the run or somethin'..." Hiroji blinked.

"On the run?" I asked, but then pondered.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'." he shrugged.

The only thing we can do right now is letting her rest.

* * *

As nighttime arrived, most of the kids are sleeping, but Lyn and I are still awake, as she prepared some soup, just in case if this woman woke up from her slumber. Meanwhile, I still kneeled before her by her futon, looking at her a bit. There was something familiar about her. I just can't put my finger on it. Where have I seen her before?

"Is she awake yet?" she asked, bringing a tray of three bowls of porridge and three glasses of water.

"No… still not awake." I shook my head. "Lyn… I feel like I've seen this woman before."

"I share your thoughts as well." Lyn got out, now sitting next to me. "My very being told me that this woman is someone that we once knew."

"The only question is where." I said. "I mean, the only time I've seen green hair of that color is when-"

"Mn…" she slowly let out a groan, getting our attention. She's slowly opened her eyes, as if she's recovered from her fatigue. Then, for some reason, her eyes were wide open, surprising both of us by quickly getting away from us, filled with fear. "Get away from me!"

"Wait, hold on! We're not here to hurt you!" I assured.

"Please calm down!" Lyn said.

"Lies! You're going to kill me, just like the others!" she exclaimed.

"If we are, we would have done it a long time ago." Lyn informed her. "But, we didn't. We provided you protection, miss. You're safe here. You have my word as a Sacaean."

"Sacae… I'm here in Sacae…?" she said, trembling a bit as she was being aware of us.

"Yeah, that's right. Don't worry. You're safe with us." I assured with a smile. The woman looked at me and for some reason, she returned to the futon and immediately grabbed those glasses on the tray and chugged it down really fast.

"She must be very thirsty…" Lyn said, saddened to see the woman before us.

"Can you blame her?" I sighed before talking to the woman again. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"..." she was being wary of me, looking at my face. "For some reason…"

"Huh?"

"I… I feel like I can trust you…" she muttered.

"Huh?" I asked. Wait, is my Agito charm kicking up again? I thought it was already gone years ago.

"…" Lyn's glare on me did not help one bit.

"What are you looking at me like that for, Lyn?" I panicked.

"I feel like we've been through this again, years ago. Just like the Cleric that taught Joan during her pilgrimage." Lyn got out, recalling the past memory.

"That was not my fault." I denied. "But hey, at least she's being honest that she felt comfortable around me, despite the fact that I'm already married. Both of us understood one another and she doesn't mind teaching Elimine my ancestral ways."

"Mm~?" Lyn furrowed her brows.

"What now?" I complained.

"Hee, hee…" the said woman giggled upon seeing our usual antics, which surprised her a bit. "Oh, um… I'm… sorry. It was rude of me to hear your arguments. It… feels nostalgic to me…"

"Nostalgic how?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. "But…" She trailed off before looking at face again, this time with more intent. "Wait…"

"W-What is it?" I stuttered.

"You… look familiar…" She said. "I've… seen you somewhere before…"

"That's what we're trying to solve." Lyn got out. "Both of us felt the same way towards you."

"I… see…" The woman said, looking to me again.

"I know it's kinda late, but… what's your name?" I asked.

"…" she was silent, being hesitant. "…my name is… Nino."

"!" Lyn and I gasped in shock. No way! Nino?!

"N-Nino?!" I stuttered in surprise before holding her.

"G-Get away from me!" she suddenly exclaimed, struggling from my grasp.

"No, it's okay! It's me! Kurogasa! Your Onii-chan!"

She suddenly stopped struggling, seemingly in big shock upon hearing it. "O… Onii… chan?"

"That's right. His hair may have grown a bit, but it is Kurogasa. And I'm Lyn." she smiled.

"…then, what's Mother's name?" she asked, trying to make sure.

"Joan." I said. "Lady Joan D'Arc of Etruria."

…

…

…

…

All of the sudden, she suddenly hugged both Lyn and I and…

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She let out her tears while hugging both of us tightly.

"Nino…" I muttered.

"Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Nino cried her heart out as she kept hugging us tightly. In return, both Lyn and I gave her the hug, with my tears flowing out from my eyes.

I can't believe my eyes. My long lost imouto is finally here… in my arms.

After a while, as Nino was able to recollect herself, she began to tell us her story. Apparently, years ago, after delivering her twins, assassins and bounty hunters were after Jaffar's head. As he was about to flee, Nino decided to tag along with him and both escaped Pherae together. After a while, Nino knew that she'd dragged her husband down if she kept the children with her. For their sake, she left the twins in front of St. Elimine's church before the two fled. By then, the two escaped together until a week ago, their hideout was exposed and Jaffar told her to flee while he held them off. By the time she managed to hide for a while, and getting back to where Jaffar was, the deed was done, and his lifeless body was now without a head. Knowing that they'd be aftering her, she decided to follow her husband's words and… here we are.

"…" Lyn listened intently, taking things to heart.

"…" Nino remained silent, as she finished her porridge after telling her story. Her sad face remained, as she's no longer the chirpy little sister I used to know.

"I'm so sorry Nino…" I muttered.

"I… I should be leaving now…" she muttered, putting aside her bowl.

"Nino, no." I denied, holding her arm.

"…?" she looked at me, confused. "Please, Onii-chan. If they found out that I'm here, they'd do anything to kill me, even if it means killing all of you…"

"I won't let them." I said firmly before standing up and hugging her. "You're my sister Nino. I would be a bad brother if I couldn't protect those I care about. Kaa-san and Nee-san are already gone… I can't lose you either."

"…" Nino remained silent, while thinking.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Lyn suggested. "We have a spare bed you can use. You're safe here, and they will have a hard time hunting for you in this vast field."

"That's right." I nodded. "We have a few headhunters here and there, but they don't bother looking in our homes or getting near our village, because we're just savages to them."

"R-Really?" she got out.

"Yes. I can talk to the chieftain and put in a good word for you." I said, before hugging Nino again. "You, Serra, and Priscilla are the only family I have left. So please… stay…"

Nino pondered carefully, knowing that she can trust us. "On… one condition." she uttered.

"Anything." Lyn smiled.

"I… want to sleep with you two. I… miss the old days." Nino said.

"You don't have to ask that." I smiled back.

* * *

"She's our aunt?" the three kids said in unison, as we are having breakfast after my morning hunt with the tribe.

"Yep. This is your Aunt Nino." I smiled.

"She may not talk much because of her trauma, but I can assure you that Nino has always been the smiling type." Lyn recalled.

"And she's staying with us. Sleeping together with your Mother and I."

"You sure you're okay with this, Mom? I mean, Pop's sleeping with another girl." Hiroji said.

 ***BONK!***

"Ow!" Hiroji cringed after I hit his head.

"She's your aunt, Hiroji. She has her reasons, and your mom has no problem with it, since she trusts her."

"…" Nino could only let out a small smile, feeling a bit of warmth.

"So get your head out of the ground, got it boy?" I growled, drilling his head with my knuckles.

"Ahhhh! Pops! Enough with the drilling!" he groaned, making Joan and Elimine giggle.

"Is… this normal?" Nino asked Lyn.

"Oh yes. Our son is much like our friend Hiroji in more ways than one." Lyn sighed wistfully.

Nino may be silent now, but I know that by giving her time, she'll be the little sister Lyn and I knew and love.

* * *

 **Fen:** And there you go! Another Agito CoM down!

 **TWF:** Uuuuuuuuuuh… ***having patches all over the body*** I never thought Sonic was hard to catch and those friends of his are super weird to begin with… T_T

 **Fen:** Baka… that's what you get if you mess with them.

 **TWF:** Now where am I supposed to find-

 ***DING!***

 **TWF:** Le gasp! I found a Cyndaquil! ***the said device refers to Fen-kun and looking Fen-kun intently***

 **Fen:** What?

 **TWF:** … ***slowly takes out a flamethrower and spewed out some flames*** You're mine, Cyndy! ALELELELELELELELELELELE! :D

 **Fen:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	37. Faiz 1

**Fen:** Hello everybody, it's Fen here for another chapter of CoM and today, I have a special guest with me: StarlightAT!

 **Star:** ***Playing Fate/Grand Order*** WAHAHAHAHAHA! THE TIME HAS COME! LET US ALL REJOICE IN THE GUDAGUDA ORDER THAT HAS NOBU AND OKITA TEAM UP AGAINST THE TRAITOROUS NOBUYUKI! TAKE HIM DOWN LET THE RAID BEGIN! THE PAGES, THE GEARS, THE CRYSTALS, THE TALONS! ALL OF IT COME TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **Fen:** Psst. Star, I kinda need ya for this segment.

 **Star:** Huh? Oh. ok. What's up peeps? Uh, if you know me then Return of Lost Souls hasn't been updated for nearly a year and possibly won't be for another until I catch up in Fate/Go. And with that said back TO THE RAID!

 **Fen:** Er-hem. Isn't there anything _else_ you wanted to say?

 **Star** : ***Still playing*** Huh? Oh yeah. This is a personal challenge I proposed to Fen. If he could not write a chapter that is 5k words at least, not counting author notes, and is unable to have it finished within two weeks, then he will be forced to help me with a Sonic Project of mine.

 **Fen:** Yeah, no pressure there… -_- But anyways, what was the theme again?

 **Star:** Anything you want just you gotta write it by yourself, be exactly 5k words (not including this intro), and you have to post it and see how Fans react. Oh and you got two weeks to write it.

 **Fen:** Well okay. Well, I better get started.

* * *

 **Faiz 1:** The Origins

Chaos.

It ensues people in many conflicts. Whether it is fighting or fleeing for their lives from terror, everything is and will be in complete disarray. There is only so much order can do to calm the masses, but for this particular situation, there is very little order. People were running about, fleeing for their lives and some were unfortunate to be caught in the crossfire. And in this day and age of an apocalyptic world, this was no exception.

Back then, it was a time where even though it was false, peace had reigned. It lasted for as much as it could, but it was only on borrowed time. Time that cannot be bought back. War was here to collect its debt and humanity has paid that debt. One that came in the form of innocent civilians, caught in the crossfire and dying unreasonable deaths. The bodies of the fallen, crowded on the ground as the innocent screamed in horror of the sudden attack.

Humanity knew that peace will eventually be disturbed, and they will have to fight in order to keep the peace. They have been fighting in hopes that all the fighting will end swiftly, but that proved to be a lie. It was dragging on. Perhaps maybe too long. Earth's history was forged by the flames of war, tempered by the hammer of ambitions and ideals, while set on the anvil of time that kept constant. And this war was no exception. Granted, it will take time before peace can be made, but there was no telling of when it will ever come. There was so much hatred, that people begin to doubt whether or not this war will ever end. The only thing they can do is hope and pray, but even that was not enough. Sometimes one must take things into their own hands. Desperate times called for desperate measures and this time, was no exception.

A young adult dashed through the streets of the torn city. The landscape had drastically changed. The once luscious green country of life has now become a barren wasteland of death. It was all rock and dirt, buildings were destroyed and beyond repair, and the atmosphere was blotted with dust and ash, not letting a ray of sunlight break through.

In this dark future, Smart Brain and the Orphenochs have won the war. It has accomplished its goal of world domination - with 90% of Earth's population being Orphenochs while the human race is diminishing to near-extinction. Humans formed pockets of resistance groups staging attacks on Smart Brain's headquarters, but it was all for naught and were put down.

The man kept running, his clothes being ragged and torn. He was in pain, but he had to keep running because he was carrying an unconscious young boy over his shoulders who looked to be in his teens. This boy was the key to the Orphenochs' plans for true world domination. He had recently infiltrated the Smart Brain Headquarters and managed to escape with him. And now, he was on the run.

"There he is!" One voice shouted.

"Don't let him get away!" Another added.

He ran and ran as fast he could. Not stopping. He didn't care if his legs and feet were on pain and on fire from all the running. He kept on running, not stopping for a moment's rest. He had to get this boy out of here and fast. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Opening up the phone, he dialed a number.

 **5–8–2–1**

 **AUTO VAJIN: COME CLOSER**

At that point, he saw what was hovering in the air, a robot of sorts, but it wasn't just any other robot. This robot was silver and had a silver helmet with a black visor covering its entire face. It also had a big chest having the Phi symbol on it and its arm and legs are black too having silver gauntlets and leg armor on its hands and feet. On its right shoulder was a red protrusion and it had a serial number that said: SB–555V.

This was the Auto Vajin.

"Get this boy to Professor Nomura safely!" The young adult man said. The robot then hovered over to the young teen and delicately picked him up before it floated away. The Auto Vajin kept flying higher and father away. And as soon as the machine drifted out of sight, the young adult stopped running and turned around to see an army of soldiers gathering towards him. But these were no ordinary soldiers. They were Riotroopers.

They are employed by Smart Brain and are their personal army of Smart Brain. Their data derived from a certain Gear with some modifications for mass production purposes, which results in the suits' resemblance to a certain Rider. The Smart Buckles are mass-produced and with the wearers being more akin to traditional military unit, their purpose is to exterminate any human resistance that oppose the Orphenoch race. Some of them were even riding on bikes known as Gyro Attacker, the Riot Trooper's motorcycle, which is also based, on the data of Faiz's SB-555V Auto Vajin and mass produced by Smart Brain for the Riotrooper Army's mode of transport. However, unlike Auto Vajin, this bike does not have a robotic battle mode.

They all surrounded the young adult as they readied their Axel Ray Guns. Four Orphenochs came from amongst the army.

The first one had a female like figure. Its body build is similar to that of a human female… however, it has no eyes. Instead, it has what appears to be a tree growing from the top of her head as hair and its head. Its fingers extend out in long branches. It has thorn branches growing all over its body and wrapping around it. Any part not possessing thorn branches on them has thorns extending out of its body.

This was the Thorn Orphenoch.

The second was an insect type, a cockroach. It has a shell-like back that open up as wings and is also their back armor. The two antennae twitched, seeming to be moving on their own to find something. It had a cockroach like head and its chest rib-caged and segmented and has armor on its other various part of the body. Its arms and legs have braces with spikes on it and it had sharp claws.

This was the Cockroach Orphenoch.

The third was a foot taller than the two, its body tick with muscle and fur. Shaw like fur knitted in his body, covering his shoulders and neck. Black claws perked out of the monsters toes and fingers, claws sharp enough to easily pierce into a human's body without fail.

This was the Bear Orphenoch.

The fourth one was a large rhino-like Orphenoch, though it wasn't like a normal one. This one, while being the same size, was of a light dull grey. Besides its massive horn on its nose, the horn contained spikes on it. The body was covered in skin like armor, looking to be rough to the touch and rather intricate with spikes and round bumps that weaved along the body. It possessed no tail but its legs were sturdy, enough so that any normal blade or saw would shatter against them. Bright red eyes glared harshly.

" **Where is the boy?!"** The Thorn Orphenoch demanded.

"He's far beyond your reach now." The young adult said.

" **Give him to us now!"** The Cockroach Orphenoch ordered. " **He is the key to our plan!"**

"And I will never give him to you." The young adult said.

" **You fool! You are a traitor amongst your kind!"** The Bear Orphenoch shouted.

"Maybe so, but this world is already messed up as it is! I won't let you destroy any further!" The young adult said firmly. He then pulled out from behind his jacket, a belt. It was a belt, one that when partnered with the phone, would unleash the belt's true power. There was a slot for the phone to fit in at the buckle. Also to the side, was a digital camera like knuckle duster weapon, he knew this one as the Faiz Shot and another item was a cylinder like laser pointer called the Faiz Pointer.

He attached the belt to his waist and opened up his phone again before dialing in the familiar sequence.

 **5–5–5**

He pressed the Enter button.

 **STANDING BY**

The phone made a pulsing powering up sound. The young adult then closed the phone and raised it up in the air before shouting "Henshin!", and placed the phone down on and slamming it sideways.

 **COMPLETE**

Red lines appeared on his body and forming a frame, then glowed for a few seconds before the light dimmed. When the light faded, the young adult was now in armor.

He was now in a black bodysuit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor is silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the silver belt, which has a rectangular center with a phi symbol on the front. His hands have metal tips with bands on the wrists and near the elbow. The helmet is black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae, which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. There is a silver mouthpiece. On the sides of the belt are what initially looks like a telescope on the left side and a camera on the right. His left leg from the knee down has a metal brace on it.

He became Kamen Rider Faiz.

 **"Kisama… Faiz!"** The Rhino Orphenoch shouted. **"We will kill you for sure!"** The Thorn Orphenoch began its move, throwing its whips at the rider.

Faiz noticed the whips and deflected them away from with his arm. "Now it's my turn!" He shouted before charging at the Thorn Orphenoch. The said creature hissed as it threw the tendrils back at the rider, who once against deflected them. "You're just a one track mind with the same old tricks!" Dodging the last second, Faiz threw a punch, nailing the monster in the chest. The punch was taken at full force, knocking the monster back.

The monster and rider began trading blows, matching each other for a bit before Faiz pulled out the phone form the belt. Doing so, he pressed on three numbers.

 **1–0–3**

 **SINGLE MODE**

The phone changed into the Phone Blaster, a gun like weapon. "Let's see how you handle this!" The new rider fired the gun, each shot dealing critical damage as Faiz was close to the Orphenoch. Twelve plasma shots fired into the Orphenoch's chest, causing a scream of pain to erect from the monster. Faiz pressed thee more numbers.

 **2–7–9**

 **CHARGE**

Still holding the phone Kurogasa waited five seconds for the item to charge, a groan echoed form the feminine monster. After the charge, Faiz entered in another sequence.

 **1–0–6**

 **BURST MODE**

The Phone Blaster was charged and ready. Aiming the gun, Faiz fired the first shot at the tendrils. He fired the blast at the monster a second time, nailing it in the chest with greater impact. He fired two more big shots making the Thorn Orphenoch screech in pain as it tumbled to the ground and was up in smoke. Next, Kurogasa took out the Faiz Pointer off one side of this belt then slid out the small metallic card, the Mission Memory out of the Faiz Phone before sliding it into a slot on the Faiz Pointer.

 **READY**

With that, he attached the Faiz Pointer to the right side of his leg, attaching it horizontal first before turning it so that it was parallel and facing downwards. Then he opened up his phone and pressed the 'ENTER' button before closing it.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

The phone glowed briefly before a red light traveled from the phone down Kurogasa's right leg, activating the Faiz Pointer. As the Thorn Orphenoch staggered up, Faiz sprinted forward towards the former and leaping up in the air, he flipped forward and slanted his body straight before a laser shot out of the pointer turning into a huge red holographic cone and it slammed into the Thorn Orphenoch's chest, stunning it.

Faiz then bent his left leg and dashed downward towards the cone to perform his Rider Kick known as Crimson Smash. He shouted with a loud war cry, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" before hitting the cone and its target before disappearing momentarily.

Moments later, Faiz appeared behind the Thorn Orphenoch in a red blur and landed on his feet in a crouching position. The Thorn Orphenoch shrieked in pain before–

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

It exploded into blue flames as a red thin light resembling the Phi symbol appeared on the Thorn Orphenoch before it slowly broke down and disintegrated into gray dust.

" **NOOOOOOOO!"** The Cockroach Orphenoch yelled before it snarled. " **KISAMAAAAAAAA!"** He shouted, before charging Faiz. The rider easily dodged the attack with a roll and kneeled on the ground. Taking out the Mission Memory, he took out the Faiz Shot and inserted the Mission Memory there covering the lenses and a handle popped out.

 **READY**

The Orphenoch growled at the sound of the device activating. Faiz drew his fist back as the beast charged at him once more. He opened up the phone and pressed the Enter button.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

A small light ran through the plasma lines on Kurogasa's right arm, entering the Faiz Shot. Faiz met the Cockroach Orphenoch's charge, a roar of determination echoing. The Orphenoch tried to punch the boy, but Faiz easily dodged. His fist met the monster's stomach. "Take that!" He shouted, pushing the Faiz shot further into its stomach and blue flames came out of its body. Once the flames vanished, the monster turned to stone. Slowly, it then began to fall apart, becoming dust, a last reminder that the Orphenoch even lived.

"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" The Riotrooper leader shouted and all of the Riotroopers charged in. Faiz readied himself as they did. "Just as popular as I am," Faiz smirked under his helmet. He then attached the Axel Watch on his wrist and took out the Mission Memory from it before attaching it to the Phone.

 **COMPLETE**

Takumi used his Mission Memory and attached it to the Faiz Axel Watch. The Full Metal Lung chest plates rose out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red.

"Hmph, this next batch will be gone in a snap…" He scoffed, pressing the button on the Axel Watch.

 **START UP**

As soon as that happened, Faiz became a blur, surprising the Riotroopers that were charging in towards them. There was no way that they would be able to track his movements. It was impossible. And true to that, multiple red cones of energy appeared and pinned the Riotroopers down, holding them in place. Then red lines in the form of Faiz doing his Crimson Smash at the speed of light, crashed into those cones and the RioTroopers are exploded.

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **TIME OUT**

Faiz returned to normal speed and the twin fins that were on his shoulders now returned to their proper place, attaching to his chest and the lens on his helmet returned back from red to yellow.

" **Our troops!"** The Bear Orphenoch growled.

" **You will pay for this, Faiz!"** The Rhino Orphenoch shouted as they both charged at him.

"Ugh… can't you guys just retreat?" Faiz sighed, dodging a punch from the Rhino Orphenoch before he kicked away the Bear Orphenoch, giving him some room. Thankfully for him, Faiz had taken the Faiz Edge out of his Auto Vajin's bike handle before it flew off. He inserted his Mission Memory into the hilt.

 **READY**

With the confirmation, the blade glowed red and charged in at the two Orphenochs.

 ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***

The two Orphenochs yelped in pain, being flung back with ease as Faiz first attacked the Bear, striking and swinging his edge at it as it soon lost its arm with the next swing, causing it to wail out in pain and hold its stump.

"Not so tough now are you." Faiz said.

" **KISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The Rhino Orphenoch yelled as it charged in at full speed and managed to ram Faiz into a wall, breaking it in the process before Faiz was sent tumbling in the debris.

" **W–We… We need to retreat!"** The Bear Orphenoch called out.

" **No! Not until he's dead!"** The Rhino Orphenoch snarled as it stomp towards the struggling Faiz. " **Get up!"** He shouted as he forcefully picked him up and punched Faiz continuously, making the latter stagger back.

" **Y–You idiot! Don't you even see he's faking it?!"** The Bear called out, showing that Faiz still has his weapons.

"Heh…" He smirked before he quickly opened the phone and pressed the 'ENTER' button.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

The light traveled on his right arm 'downloading' the information all the way to the Faiz Edge and it glowed red. Faiz slammed the laser sword into the part of the armor that was burnt. The sword pierced through the armor and into the body of the monster. The Rhino roared loudly as it raised itself and began swinging around.

His grip was lost and Faiz was flung into the nearest building. The sword deteriorated and became the regular pointer. The strike was not enough to kill it, but enough to leave it in pain.

" **Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! No one makes a fool out of me!"** The Rhino Orphenoch shouted.

"Ugh… When will you shut up?" Faiz groaned, standing up and rubbing his shoulder. The Bear Orphenoch then tried his luck as it charged towards Faiz, slashing his armor with his claws, making sparks fly off of his armor.

 ***SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!***

" **Y–You're right! Faiz is weak!"** The Bear chuckled, slashing him once more before biting down on his arm.

"GAH! Get off!" Faiz gritted, punching its head to try and get the Bear Orphenoch to stop biting him, but the Bear Orphenoch kept it hold on him, sinking its teeth deeper. "Okay, now you're being annoying!" He said, before pressed the 'Enter' button once more.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

" **N–Nani?!"** The Bear flinched, looking up at Faiz.

"You're wide open." Faiz said as he brought his blade on the Bear Orphenoch's neck and-

 ***SLAAAAAAAAAASH!***

" **GGGGUUUUUAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"** blue flames poured out of the neck wound as the Bear Orphenoch tried to hold it together, but within seconds, he froze like a statue before turning into ash, leaving the Faiz 'Phi' symbol in the air for a moment.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The Rhino Orphenoch yelled.

"Now then… it's onto you…" Faiz said, turning to the Rhino Orphenoch.

" **Bah! I won't fail like that idiot!"** It snorted before charging ahead, but this time, it's horn grew and became sharper than before.

"You know what they say: The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Faiz said, before he brought out a device that looked similar to a suitcase, but in reality it was the Faiz Blaster. It was made to resemble a modern trunk-box for the Auto Vajin's vehicle mode, as the Faiz Blaster is too big to be stored in the Smart Brain briefcase that stores most of Faiz's Gear. By equipping the Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster while wearing the Faiz Driver, he can access phenomenal power from a Smart Brain Satellite in orbit, allowing him to enter Blaster Form. He placed his Mission Memory in his phone before he dialed the number on the 'suitcase'.

 **5** – **5** – **5**

 **STANDING BY**

After that, he inserted the phone into the corner of the 'suitcase'.

 **AWAKENING**

Faiz places the Faiz Blaster down and then a light shined down on him changing his body suit color from black to red.

" **W-What in the?! What form is that?!"** The Rhino Orphenoch got out.

"My final form." Faiz said as he dialed in a number on the Faiz Blaster.

 **5–2–4–6**

 **FAIZ BLASTER TAKE OFF**

The Photon Field Floater on Faiz's back powered up and steam emitted from the afterburners before Faiz flew up. He then dialed another set of numbers on the Faiz Blaster.

 **1–0–3**

 **BLASTER MODE**

Faiz then converted it so that it was turned into its Gun mode.

" **This won't stop me!"** Rhino cried out, bracing itself for the attack, as it was ready to impale him. Faiz fired multiple shots at the Rhino Orphenoch, who deflected them away with its horn. " **Hahahahahaha! Is that the best you got?! Those puny shots won't work on me!"**

"Hmph… Then I have no reason to hold back." He said, pressing a few keys on the weapon.

 **5–2–1–4**

 **FAIZ BLASTER DISCHARGE**

The Photon Field Floater changed into the Bloody Cannons and charged up electricity before firing huge lasers at the Rhino Orphenoch. The Rhino countered with its horn as it tried to deflect the said lasers, but it wasn't strong enough and its horn was shot off cleanly. " **ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"** It roared in pain. " **IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"**

"That's the idea." Faiz said, as he landed safely and input another command.

 **1–4–3**

 **BLADE MODE**

Faiz took off the barrel of the gun, revealing the hidden blade that was inside and charged at the Rhino Orphenoch. Rhino soon looked up, seeing the blade as it was about to counterattack, but it soon forgot about his horn, making him realize he had no chance! Faiz soon reached the Orphenoch, striking his blade at it as he soon forced it to skid across the ground until one last swing made him slice through it.

" **K-Kisama…. FAIZ! GWAAAAAUUUUGGGGGH!"** The Rhino Orphenoch cried out. " **You think this is over! But no! You will fail! You think you're taking that boy far away from here, but you're dead wrong! It's only a matter of time! Then this world will belong to the Orphenochs! RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

An explosion erupted, soon leaving nothing but a large pile of ash of the monster left.

"Well that takes care of that." Faiz sighed to himself. With those Orphenochs out of the way, he could now focus on his last mission. And that was getting that boy to safety. After all, from what the Orphenochs had said, the boy was the keystone to their grand plan for world domination. "Right, I better get to the hideout…" He said to himself. But as soon as he said that, he heard the sound of motorcycles and an army of Riotroopers as they were approaching him. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me…" He groaned in frustration.

But then, as luck would have it, a familiar silvery veil appeared from out of nowhere and a familiar person came out of it. "Looks like you're in a pinch, Takumi." The person said.

"Tsukasa… Please tell me this is your doing again." He joked.

"I wish it were, but it's not." Tsukasa scoffed as the army of RioTroopers appeared in front of them. "Need a hand?"

"I wouldn't mind it. Just don't bring an army here again." He sighed softly.

"Alrighty, you go on and bail out of here. I'll take care of things here."

"Thanks pinkie." Faiz thanked before rushing away from him, knowing that this battle will have a large scar afterwards in the earth.

"Pinkku janai, magenta da!" Tsukasa shouted, but to no avail. "Ugh… people always mistake magenta for pink…"

"Hey, wait a minute, is that-"

"Yeah! It is!"

"What's he doing here?!"

"I'm just doing a favor for a friend." Tsukasa shrugged as he attached his DecaDriver to his waist.

"Kisama! Nani mono da?!"

"Torisugari no kamen Raida da! Oboetoke!"

 _ ***VROOM***_

"Henshin!"

 _ ***SHING!***_

 **KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

The DecaDriver made a pulsing sound as a red hologram of the words Kamen Ride appear before it raised up a little bit before he pushed the DecaDriver causing the white camera–design like box to turn and close so that it was horizontal again and a holographic logo of a barcode with a mask–like face on it appeared below the words Kamen Ride.

The symbols of the Heisei Riders, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, and Kiva appeared around him before forming into silhouettes that converged onto his body, forming into his suit. Several red squares flew from my belt before attaching to his face, filling up with color. It was a full suit of armor which had a black middle with magenta outer sides while the inner sides of my legs were white. A white and black X was on my left pectoral and my helmet was mainly featureless save for the green eyes and barcode–like design crossing the face. At my side was the familiar RideBooker while strapped around my waist was the DecaDriver.

"Decade! End this fool now!" One Riotrooper shouted out as they all shouted and charged ahead, sending blasts at him as those who got close swiped at him… Though only to realize they haven't dealt any damage to him.

"This is gonna be easy." Decade smirked behind his helmet.

* * *

Several minutes later after retreating from the army of RioTroopers, Faiz had arrived at his destination. It was a huge factory that was old and abandoned for quite some time. However, the reason why he came to this destination specifically was because deep underground, beneath the factory was the human's resistance hideout. This hideout was the last defense of what remaining humans there were. If Smart Brain were to find it, then humanity is gone for good. But there is hope.

And it comes in form of the boy that he rescued. If this plan succeeds, humanity will still have a chance. It was a destiny that he wished he didn't wish to place, but it was the only way.

Not wasting another moment, Faiz went into the abandoned building to look at his surroundings. Inside, he was quick to notice all of the tech, research and even more that laid inside of this building. It almost felt like something from science fiction. In this old facility, it used to be a facility for ground breaking advancements in robotics technology and medicine. But now, there was nothing but debris.

Faiz walked around the area until he came across a door. The door suddenly buzzed and it opened, revealing two armed civilians.

"You made it." One of them said.

"Is the boy safe?" Faiz asked.

"Yes, he's with the Professor." the second guard nodded.

"Okay, I'll go see him." Faiz nodded before he went down the stairs and the guards closed the down. He went down the flight of stairs and after a couple of minutes, he arrived at the secret underground base and there were many human civilians that were armed to the teeth, filled with many weapons and supplies.

He walked past them going around the empty base until he found a door. He went inside, and there was a vast room. About the size of an airplane hangar. Inside many scientists were up and about and they were calibrating a rather large metallic portal device and in front of it was a huge pod of sorts with the Auto Vajin in bike form, strapped onto it.

"Ah! You made it!" An elderly voice called out. Faiz turned to see a man in his 40's with messy black hair and glasses, wearing a white lab coat and black pants. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't!"

"Professor Nomura." Faiz nodded. "Sorry, I took so long." He apologized. "How's the boy?"

"He's still unconscious, but we have him ready to go into the portal." Nomura said.

"I see." Faiz nodded before he and Professor Nomura went over to the pod and inside was the unconscious boy.

"To think Smart Brain needed him for their plan…" Nomura sighed.

"I know. That's why we won't let their plan come to fruition." Faiz before he pressed the End Call Button on his Faiz Phone and reverted back to civilian form. He then placed all of the Faiz Gear into the suitcase along with folding the Faiz Blaster into its standby form. He pressed the button and opened the pod up before placing the items next to the unconscious boy's side before closing it again. "Alright, do it." He nodded.

"We only have one shot at this. If it fails, we won't get another chance." Nomura said.

"I know."

"ALRIGHT, STAND CLEAR!" Nomura shouted as the professors and scientists got ready. Nomura then went over to the control system and typed for a while. He was about to press the white button until-

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

An explosion rang out and RioTroopers came storming in.

"What the- how did they get in?!" Nomura demanded as the RioTroopers surrounded them aiming their weapons.

"They must have tracked me…" Takumi gritted.

"Hand the boy over to us!" One of the RioTroopers ordered.

"Do it now! Or we'll open fire!" Another demanded.

Was this it? Was this how it was supposed to end?

No. They've come too far. They weren't going to stop. Not after being so close. Takumi looked over to Nomura, who nodded and pressed the white button. The metallic ring powered up and energy poured into the center creating an hole in the fabric of space. Everyone held onto something as the portal was sucking things in. At that point, the portal picked up the large pod, hovering in the air before it was sucked into it.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"NOO! What have you done?!" One of the RioTroopers shouted after the portal exploded.

"We managed to foil your plans." Faiz said, before he changed form into the Wolf Orphenoch. **"Now your plans for world domination have failed."**

"You will pay for this! That boy was the key to our plans!"

 **"And that key will never reach your hands anymore. It's over. I can now die without any regrets."** The Wolf Orphenoch said firmly.

"KILL THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!" The RioTrooper leader shouted before they opened fire.

 _'I entrust my hopes to you… Kurogasa…'_


	38. Kiva 13

**Fen:** Hey guys, Fen and Fang here for another CoM and uh… well, I'll let Fang explain this one since this was _his_ idea.

 **TWF: *still wearing Tengu mask*** I shall chop off every single head with mah BLADE! This is for not having Fire Emblem: Heroes in my country, arseholes! ALELELELELELELELE! :O

 **Fen:** OI! Put that away! Now! Drop it! Drop it! Drop i~t?

 **TWF:** … ***dips the blade into a can of oil***

 **Fen:** What are you-

 **TWF: *lights oil on fire*** I have upgraded my Blazing Sword! It is super effective!

 **Fen:** Dammit Fang! ***puts out flames with extinguisher*** Not now! We got a CoM chapter to do! Behave yourself!

 **TWF: *running around in pain like an idiot*** AHHHHHH! IT BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRNS! IT BURRRRRRRRNS! D8

=TWF is Knocked Out=

 **Fen:** Baka…

* * *

 **Kiva 13:** The Tango

"Well, anata. It's our turn now. Are you ready for this?" Cordelia asked, as both of us held hand-to-hand.

"Yeah, but I don't know what got you into this." I chuckled. "Let alone how you know it."

"I think our children set us up in the first place. And I want our family to see our efforts of making the Dance Festival a worthwhile event in Plegia." she added.

"I bet it was Severa who coined the idea."

"Either way, it's time." she added. "We might as well give it our very best to win this competition."

"Yeah, you're right." I shrugged. "Let's go."

How in the world did we end up like this? Well, there's an explanation for that.

* * *

 **Flashback - 3 months ago…**

 _"A Dance Festival?" I got out, as Severa, Anna and I are in the working area._

 _"Uh-huh! I hear Olivia and Inigo will be the judge for that big competition. Grandma too!" Severa got out._

 _"The Dance Festival is gonna be one of the biggest projects yet! This year, Plegia gets to sponsor the whole competition! Think about it, Kuro! Just how much gold will flow in our country!" Anna exclaimed happily, already having money signs in her eyes, even though she's my secretary._

 _"Mom you're doing it again." Little Anna pouted. But, of course, like mother, like daughter. "You should mention about many, MANY other sellers that came for this event, too! It's gonna be amazing!"_

 _"Like mother, like daughter…" Severa deadpanned._

 _"Watch, they're gonna spike up the taxes and interest rates on this festival…" I sweat dropped._

 _"Oh, no, no, Kuro-king! We got something even better!" Anna grinned._

 _"Yeah. I'm putting you into this competition, Daddy." Severa grinned too._

 _"EHHHHH?! Why me?!" I gawked._

 _"Duh! Business 101, King Bat!" Anna exclaimed. "Won't that get their attention even more? I mean, c'mon! The King of Fangires and Plegia, takes center stage into the competition and graces his entry with his passionate dancing skills! No titles are involved, so it's just dancers overall!"_

 _"Somehow that should be Gaim's job with the dancing…" I muttered._

 _"Anyways, you'd be the cherry of the whole goldmine, Kuro! There's no stopping now!"_

 _"Uh… one problem." I got out. "I… kinda forgot how to dance."_

 _"…sorry?" Severa blinked, confused. "What was that, Daddy?"_

 _"Look. It's been a while. The last time I danced was when your mom and I danced at the Summer Outrealm on the beach years ago." I said. "And I'm so used to formal dances… no thanks to Maribelle almost breaking my legs to do that…" I grumbled._

 _"Either way, you can't turn back!" Anna exclaimed, slamming her hands on my table. "It's already sealed and done!"_

 _"Geez, and here I thought the women in my family don't let me have a say. Now my secretary too…" I sighed exasperated. "Look, there's still work and there's-"_

 _"Hold it right there!" Severa stopped me. "Regarding work, Shiro, Owain and I can handle them! So, for the next three months, you'll be spending some time with Mom in Grandma's dancing school! And you got no say in this, Daddy! Capish?"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Actually, come to think of it, this is actually a good time for me to take a long break and start focusing on some stuff. I just can't stick to paperwork all the time. I can tell Severa is really concerned for me, hence the said proposal._

 _"Hello~! Earth to bat brain! Are you in there?!" Anna asked, waving her hands in front of my face._

 _"H-Huh? Oh sorry, uh… I… guess I do need some time off…" I said. "Okay, I'll leave everything to you guys while I'm gone. But if I hear one thing about any of you slacking off-"_

 _"Go now or I'll make you." Severa glared me rather hard and her tone sounds pissed, too._

* * *

 _"Oh? This is a pleasant surprise, my sweet." Kaa-san got out, seeing Cordelia and I in her dancing studio. And yes, I'm not kidding when I built her a studio. After everything she did for me and my family, which also includes my kids and grandkids loving her to death, I dedicated some of the money for her, so that she can spread dancing around Plegia as well, hence, here we are._

 _"Yes, and I need your assistance on this, Mother. Kurogasa can't dance the way he was during his youth." Cordelia explained._

 _"Ah, I see. Getting rusty, are we?" Kaa-san chuckled._

 _"Look, I know it's been years, but c'mon, give me some space." I pouted embarrassed. "Anyways, do you think you could… reteach me the basics, Kaa-san?"_

 _"I can, but within three months?" Kaa-san pondered._

 _"I have a better proposal, Mother." Cordelia offered. "Is there any dance that matches with our compatibility?"_

 _"Hm?" Kaa-san raised her eyebrow a bit._

 _"Cordelia, what are you doing…?" I whispered._

 _"Just trust me." Cordelia smiled._

 _"Hm…" Kaa-san pondered a bit, thinking carefully. "Ah, yes. There is one. But it is one of the most difficult dances within my arsenal, yet, this dance can easily express their feelings for one another."_

 _"I see." I said._

 _"However, I must warn you. Maribelle must never learn of this. Should she find out, I cannot cover you for your mistakes, my son. You wouldn't want her to smack you with her parasol to no end, do you?" She asked, making me pale rather considerably. "Yes, I heard as much. She almost broke your legs before you and Cordelia got married."_

 _"She was being such a perfectionist! That's what!" I exclaimed comically._

 _"In any case, we should start as soon as possible." Cordelia noted. "Anata, we should give our fullest to meet Severa's and our family's expectations."_

 _"Yeah, alright." I nodded. "Please do so, Kaa-san."_

 _"Very well. Let us begin."_

* * *

 _For the next two months, both Cordelia and I trained our butts off for the dance, and even the rumors of seeing Cordelia and I attending Kaa-san's class spread like wildfire. I just really hope Maribelle doesn't hear about this… Oh who am I kidding? I'm screwed if she shows up!_

 _"Oh my, both of you are fast learners…" Kaa-san smiled, as both Cordelia and I have becoming much more efficient with the dance, despite the initials of constantly putting Cordelia through lots of falls and mishaps._

 _"We have a great teacher." Cordelia smiled. Turning to me, while she smiled, I noticed some black aura seeping out from her body, adding, "Despite his clumsiness… don't you think so, anata?"_

 _Man, Nee-san must have really rubbed off on her… "Um… yes…" I mumbled._

 _"Oh, this is where you two were!" we heard a familiar voice, and it turned out to be my granddaughter Louise running towards both of us and hugged both of us dearly. "I've been looking for both of you!"_

 _"Why? What's wrong, Louise?" I tilted my head._

 _"Your granddaughter had just completed her training as the perfect woman."_

 _…crap, here she is… the bane of my dancing existence._

 _"Oh? Seems like you two are often here, from what my sources told me." Maribelle entered the studio, looking at both Cordelia and I._

 _"Uh… how did you find this place?" I gulped nervously._

 _"I told her!" Lissa popped out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of me. "She was so busy hitting her hammer down, she didn't know about the whole rumor that ran for two whole months!"_

 _"Why yes, Lissa dearest." Maribelle smiled. Turning her attention to me, the same black aura seeped out from her, holding her parasol with authority, asking, "And did I hear you have put her son through harsh labor as a substitute King? My, oh my, how quite daring you are, you King of Bats."_

 _"Uh…" I sweated profusely. This was bad! REALLY bad!_

 _"Therefore, I came here to propose to you a challenge!" she exclaimed, pointing her parasol at me. "King of Bats, I shall enter the Dance Festival to make you, the King of Fangires and Plegia, humiliated from my society's highly refined dance!"_

 _NOOOOOOOO! Nononononono! This is what I DON'T want! It's bad enough that she whacks me with her parasol if she sees me dance, but for her to enter the contest is signing a death warrant!_

 _"And for that, we shall accept your challenge." Cordelia smiled, accepting it like it was nothing._

 _"HUH?!" I gawked._

 _"It is a deal, then." Maribelle got out, as both women shook hand. "We shall see you in the Dance Festival." And with that, Maribelle and Lissa took her leave, leaving Louise confused with the whole thing._

 _"Grandfather, what is actually going on?" she blinked._

 _"It's over… my life is forfeit… I'm screwed…" I moaned like a zombie._

* * *

 _Just one week before Dance Festival arrived, after we completed the dance tutorial from Kaa-san, Cordelia and I were picking a song, for a dance routine we'd have for the competition. And yes, with thanks to Miriel's contraptions, the whole land has taken more of a modern look. And that included music._

 _"Well, what about this one?" Cordelia asked, as both of us listened to the music._

 _"No, not this one…" I frowned. And yes, we listened via headphones and CD's. I kid you not. Like I said, it's becoming more modern. Heck, it's becoming borderline futuristic. Like with Laurent with his mini-transporter when he delivered the Escaflowne back then. Or this new invention he made, which is basically a hologram pad for calling people! I don't know where he's getting these ideas from!_

 _"But I do like the tapping sounds." Cordelia frowned before she took out the CD. "You sure are having a hard time for picking just a song, yes?"_

 _"It's gotta be just right." I said. "And besides, with this kind of dance, either way, I've signed my death warrant with Maribelle being the executioner…"_

 _"You really are my worrywort bat." she giggled before placing a new one and played it. Just then, both our eyes wide open, suddenly feeling like we're in a trance. "Oh my…"_

 _"Okay, now this is good." I said, feeling the rhythm. "Yeah, definitely. I can dance to this. What do you think?" I asked, her, but for some reason, she had that familiar expression, as if she started to imagine the whole dance._

 _"I may not understand some of the foreign language in it, but… it resonates well with me…" she muttered. "And it is as if… I can see how it's planned out…"_

 _"Really?" I asked surprised._

 _"Yes…" she trailed off, now fully immersed herself with the song. It's rare for me, but I couldn't help but smile. "Anata, let us use this song to express everything. Our love… our passion. Everything."_

 _"Heh… well okay, but there's no turning back."_

 _"Your death sentence with Maribelle?" she teased._

 _"Don't push it…" I frowned._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

And now here we are… now the spotlight is focused on us. We had to go through the preliminaries and managed to get a spot in the finals. And yes, Maribelle managed to get through too. And so far, Maribelle and Donnel are the fan favorites.

"And now, let us invite the final dancers! Their Royal Highnesses themselves: Kurogasa and Cordelia Kururugi!" Anna called out, as both of us got ready for it. Cordelia stepped out first, and took off her long coat to pass it to Anna. It was a red dress with white sides that fell to just above her knees with spaghetti straps on her shoulders and crossed at her back with red high heels.

"Hah, this, I must see." Maribelle got out, crossing her arms.

"Let us begin." Kaa-san said, as she played the music, thus started our dance.

 **(BGM: Veronica Verdier - Asi se Baila el Tango)**

"What?" Maribelle said, listening to it. "What is this? What is this? What kind of music is this? It sounds rather salacious…"

Oh boy… here we go…

Despite all of that, Cordelia slowly slid towards the center of the stage, with everyone looking at us. She started to untie the knot on her side and the moment she untied it…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Maribelle was shocked seeing the long skirt had become a very, VERY short one, almost revealing her red underwear and the cloth is said to become a tail on her right side. Keeping her poker face, she thrusts her left and right arm one by one, making a suave body wave before she extended her left arm, calling me to come to her, while both of our eyes remained unfazed and passionate.

"Whewwwwwww…" Gaius whistled, as he was with Lissa. "This is getting sweet."

While having my coat on my shoulder as I wore a white collared dress shirt, with black dress pants and shoes, both Cordelia and I start dancing around one another, slowly building up the 'fire' in us before both of us faced one another, and I threw away my coat.

"Oh my gosh, look at Maribelle, she's frothing at the mouth." Lissa giggled.

Both of us took a step and as Cordelia leaned on her back, my right arm being able to support her, ensuring she didn't fall before both of us stood up. Holding onto my arm, both of us walked around a bit before I gave her a quick pirouette spin before holding her hand. Both of us slowly slid down nearly to our knees before slowly getting back up, enjoying this moment.

"Wooooow…" Yukina said in awe, seeing the dance.

"The dance of passion, Tango." Kaa-san got out, as we continue to dance.

I took Cordelia for a spin, as her leg latched onto my side while the other remained on the floor and our faces remained close to one another. Cordelia leaned back, as I kept my stance. While she's at it, I can already feel the heat coming out from Maribelle's glaring daggers at me. Cordelia came back up, getting my attention again before she did some fancy footwork and I did a few too, keeping up with her flirtation.

"Um… is your mom okay?" Nah asked Brady, pointing to her, who was looking livid right now.

"I'd… rather not poke the beehive like Pa always says." Brady sweat dropped.

Giving her another spin and having my right arm on her stomach, both of us took a few slides and Cordelia kicked up high at the end before I made her spin, holding her close to me. She managed to do some more fancy footwork, dancing around me. As she did that, I noticed the whole place had their focus on us before I gave Cordelia a few pirouette spins and holding her arm, stopping her as she got into her stance. As she turned and slapped my arm away, I turned away, standing strong without even looking at her.

"Oh my…" Olivia murmured.

"I'm so jealous. Words can't describe what I'm seeing!" Inigo exclaimed.

She made a few gestures with her arm, seductively approaching towards me before hugging me with much love, up to the point of her left leg wrapped on mine.

"GH!" Maribelle snapped, seeing the temptation before her eyes.

As I turned back to her, Cordelia made quick fancy back steps, making me walk forward to go get her. As I waved my right arm to the side, she kneeled before me, as if she's begging for mercy before I held her arm and brought her back up. Giving another pirouette spin, she leaned back once more, catching her in my arm. As I pushed her back up, I quickly took a step forward and hugged her waists with vigor, making everyone around us gasped out loud.

"That's it, I'm done." Gaius waved off, turning around.

"Wow, talk about intense." Lissa giggled.

As she felt my intense love for her, both of us synchronized taking a few steps forward, before she fastened her pace. Not before I managed to grab both of her arms with much elegance and authority, Cordelia let out a teasing smile onto Maribelle before being pulled back to me. We did some fancy footsteps and made her lean onto my chest while holding her arm out once more. I leaned a bit forward while she leans back; thus, making my right hand feel her left side from top to her hip.

"It seems like we have a clear winner." Kaa-san smiled.

With the song about to end, I pulled her up and gave her a quick pirouette spin and she stopped, raising her right arm up before I pulled her back to me while she spun. I managed to lift her up a bit, letting her land on my thigh as she landed both of her legs on them. With a kick up high after that, I brought her to the front, making me lean forward as she was now on one knee, leaning on her back as our dance ended with both of us looking at each other, our faces very close up to the point of kissing.

And the song ended.

…

…

…

…

 ***CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP!***

"Well played, my King!"

"That was the most intense dance ever!"

More and more positive cheers came from all directions, as Cordelia and I let out a small smile.

"It would seem like they fell for our charms, my love." Cordelia giggled a bit.

"Yeah, except for one." I smiled sheepishly, pointing to Maribelle with her face pretty much like a dog being infected with rabies…

"It would be best to get a move on now. She'll be chasing you right about… now." Cordelia timed it.

"KUROGASA KURURUGI! WHAT IN NAGA'S NAME WAS THAT?!" Maribelle snapped, holding her parasol with authority. Wait, where did she pull it out?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I ran away with Maribelle giving chase.

"There will always be some things that would never change." Cordelia smiled, looking on at the chase.

* * *

 **TWF: *dressed as a male Tango*** Take the lead! :D

 **Fen:** No… -_- but anyways yeah, in case you didn't know, that dance was from Take the Lead, starring Antonio Banderas.

 **TWF:** Like Puss in Boots? o.o

 **Fen:** Yeah, like Puss in Boots.

 **TWF:** Lol… I feel like I wanna add an additional letter in there to make it sound dirty. XDD

 **Fen: *blushes madly*** SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	39. Agito 8

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another CoM, and we're still alive! You hear us?! Alive! We're not dead!

 **TWF: *wears black suit*** Here lies Fen-kun, our good ol' author. Le me sobs. lol

 **Fen:** I told you I'm not dead!

 **TWF:** I don't care, eh, eh, eh, eh, ehhhh~! ***wagging my finger while swaying my hips side to side playfully***

 **Fen:** I find that very disturbing what you did just now…

 **TWF:** The four korean girls did that before they got separated… got SEPARATED?! ***epic scared face***

 **Fen: *eyebrow twitches*** We have a chapter to do…

* * *

Agito 8: Sisters Reunited

"Hah!"

*CRASH!*

That's the sound of Elimine's light magic attack onto the training dummy, as as small trail of smoke can be seen on it. Standing next to her was her little sister, Joan and her teacher/aunt, Nino.

"Hm…" Nino observed, thinking about that sudden blast of attack.

"I've tried my best to use light magic at its fullest, but I cannot use it efficiently like my healing magic." Elimine sombered.

"Well… you can do something like this…" Nino guided my daughter, as she helped her with the basics.

"Hee, hee…" Lyn giggled a bit, happy to see her daughters are interacting with their aunt, ready to learn something new. "It seems like the teachings of Mother truly passed down from one to another…"

"Yeah, sure looks that way." I chuckled.

It's been a couple months since Nino stumbled into Kutolah Village. I had put in a good word to Silver Wolf and he was more than happy to let Nino stay with us. Not only that, she was slowly but surely returning back to the way she used to be so many years ago, being my little sister. Oh, and since she's staying with us, Nino wore a new change of clothes, wearing one of Lyn's and her long hair that reached all the way to her hips was tied in a dolphin's tail, making it less messy and more reformed.

"I don't get it." Hiroji got out, crossing his arms in annoyance while sitting next to me. "How come I can't use magic like my sisters can? Pops, you can't use magic either, right?"

"No. I was Agito back then. And you can't use it because you're too busy with all your tinkering and machines. You said that it was too boring for you, I might add."

"True, but at least I can use some magic so I can clean up the mess around the workshop." he said.

"I do remember something from your late grandmother, Hiroji." Lyn pondered a bit. "All of the descendants of Saint Elimine would have prominent latent magical energy in them, especially women. For some cases in men, in exchange of not having magical abilities, they would be replaced with another skill that they have to discover themselves. Your father learned that firsthand by self-healing while sleeping."

"That's… weird." Hiroji blinked.

*BONK!*

"Ow!"

"It's practical. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be here…" I gritted, after having a fist grind the top of his head.

"C'mon, pops! My brain is my prized possession!" he argued with me.

"I guess Hiroji gained intelligence and curiosity in exchange for lack of magic in him…" Lyn pondered to herself, looking at her husband and son getting at it again.

"Mother! Father, look!" Joan chirped enthusiastically, happily approaching us with… a small orb of light in her hand? "I can use magic too!"

"That's great, dear." Lyn smiled.

"Yeah, what are you going to do with that?" I asked.

"Um…" Joan pondered, feeling unsure. "Aunt Nino, what should I do with it?"

"You can try throwing at that dummy, Joan." Nino suggested.

As Joan reared herself up and got into a stance, she threw the orb with all of her might, making it land onto the said dummy. The result was something unexpected.

*BOOOOOM!*

It blew the homemade dummy into scraps of pieces.

"Um… oops?" Joan cringed lightly.

"Uh…" I uttered in stunned surprise.

"Oh my…" Lyn blinked.

"I'm so jealous of you, sister!" Elimine pouted. "I'm going to surpass that someday!"

"It would seem our youngest daughter has the most potent magical capabilities, inherited from you, beloved…" Lyn summed up. "And she can wield her battleflag like Mother did…"

"Yeah, like grandmother like granddaughter…" I sweat dropped.

*NEEEEEEEEEEIGH!*

"Halt! Who goes there?!" one of the Sacaean tribesmen shouted stopping the incoming mounts.

"I gotta see her, darn it!" one girl cursed.

"Please, it is utmost important!" another kind girl pleaded.

"Hm?" Lyn looked to one side. "Something happened."

"Looks like they're here." I smiled.

"Who's here, pops?"

"Little brother, are you there? Help us out already!" a familiar scolding voice said.

"Is that Aunt Serra, Father?" Elimine asked, hearing it.

"Ah! And there's Aunt Priscilla too!" Joan chirped happily.

"…" Somehow, Nino looked nervous, seeing old friends once again.

"It's okay." I assured my fellow Sacaean. "They're family."

"…" the Sacaean nodded before leaving them. Serra immediately got off of her horse and ran towards one direction. As soon as she did-

*POW!*

-She pounced Nino to the ground?

"S-Serra?" Nino got out.

"You idiotic girl! What in Elimine's name happened to you?!" Serra snapped as she pushed herself up while tears ran down her eyes.

"Crives, woman. Let that girl get her mind first." Matthew grumbled, as he and his daughter, Amy came later on their horses.

"I guess the letter Kurogasa sent is true." Erk followed suit, just right behind Matthew. "Nino is actually here with him…"

"Wait, letter?" Lyn asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I wrote Serra and Priscilla a letter last month." I said.

"I was so relieved that Nino is alive and well." Priscilla placed a hand over her heart.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again, you hear me?!" Serra scolded at Nino.

"I… I…" Nino stuttered, as her fragile side appeared, now the two hugged dearly once again. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"…" both Elimine and Joan smiled, seeing their aunt reunited with their other aunts.

"Kurogasa, I hope your place is enough to crash for the next few days." Matthew got out. "Amy doesn't like dirty or cramped places. You can thank Serra for that."

"Father! It's not like that!" Amy scolded with a heavy blush on her face. "It's all about the beauty care!"

"Joan and Elimine has always slept together in their room caravan for a long time and those two grew beautifully." I told them, boasting a bit about my girls.

"What?! That's not fair!" Amy puffed her cheeks.

"And worry not about us, Kurogasa." Erk said. "Thanks to our late Hiroji, I have carried his instant pop-up tent with us."

"Do you still have to disassemble it manually?" I asked.

"After many years." Erk sighed lightly. "He never managed to solve that problem."

"Pop-up tent? Oooooh, now there's something for me to learn." Hiroji's ears perked up.

"Look, how about we go inside and have some tea." Lyn suggested.

* * *

Once inside our home, Lyn prepared the tea and served it to everyone.

"So… Onii-chan sent you two letters about my return?" Nino asked.

"Of course he did! You have no idea how shocked I was to know that you're alive." Serra said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"MATTHEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Serra's voice rang throughout the castle._

 _"Ah, geez, that woman is loud." Hector cringed, massaging his ear as he now sported a full beard.  
"Can't she even shut her trap for once?"_

 _"Forgive me, milord, but Serra… well, she's just being herself." Matthew sighed._

 _"Matthew, you gotta see this!" Serra exclaimed._

 _"What, that you purchased more beauty make up for our daughter again?" Matthew deadpanned._

 _"No!"_

 _"What is it, Aunt Serra?" Lilina asked curiously._

 _"I got a letter!" Serra huffed._

 _"Oh? Does that mean your debts finally got to you?" Hector snickered, and clearly Serra wasn't taking that joke lightly._

 _"Not that, you dumb log! It's from little brother!"_

 _"The Tactician?" Hector raised an eyebrow. "It's rare that idiot does something like that."_

 _"What did Kurogasa say?" Oswin asked._

 _"NINO'S ALIVE!"_

 _"WHAT?!" Matthew, Hector, and Oswin asked shocked._

 _"Who?" Lilina asked confused._

 _"It's my friend's long lost little sister. His mother, Lady Joan, adopted her before her passing." Hector explained to his daughter. "Damn it, Tactician. You sure have your way with women."_

 _"How did he find her?" Oswin asked._

 _"She stumbled upon his village looking worse for wear until his daughter found her by accident."_

 _"What are you going to do about that?" Matthew asked._

 _"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna go visit them! And you're coming with me!"_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"And here we are!" Serra summed up in a nutshell.

"…" Nino remained silent, after listening to the tale.

"I was surprised too when we received the letter." Priscilla said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Erk! Come quick!" Priscilla shouted, running through the hallway and barging into his study room._

 _"Hm? Priscilla? What seems to be the matter?" Erk asked his wife._

 _"It's from Nii-sama! Nino is alive!"_

 _"What?" Erk gasped in surprise._

 _"Oh my, did I just hear that Nino is alive?" Louise's voice said, as she popped her head into the room._

 _"L-Lady Louise!" Erk squeaked, surprised to see her appear out of nowhere again._

 _"Yes. He found her by accident as she was on the run!" Priscilla noted._

 _"Her?" Louise blinked. "All alone?"_

 _"Then, something must have happened to Jaffar." Erk assumed._

 _"Why don't you take the time to visit them?" Louise suggested childishly. "He would be happy to see you two again after quite a while!"_

 _"I suppose you're right. I need to get away from studying every now and then." Erk said. "Priscilla, pack your things, we're going to Kutolah Village."_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Oh. Lady Louise sent you this, Nii-sama." Priscilla added, handing me a folded package.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, taking the package before opening it up. When I looked at the cloth, I immediately recognized it. "It's… Kaa-san's flag."

"Mother's battleflag?" Lyn got out.

"Late Grandmother's battleflag?" Joan asked. "But we have it in one of the trunks, Father."

"No Joan, this was the original flag." I shook my head. "Louise sewed the whole thing, Priscilla?"

"Yes, all hand stitched by herself." she nodded. "She replaced all of the burnt edges of the flag and said that any of your children can wield it one day, much like their grandmother did."

"But… I recall our flag has Agito's insignia on it." Elimine said, looking at the said flag. "But… this doesn't have one. I can only see wings and a crown on it."

"This is the original look before she joined our force years back, sweetheart." Lyn recalled.

"Luminosité Eternelle…" I muttered.

"Huh?" everyone looked at me, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean, little brother?" Serra asked.

"That's the name of the flag." I said. "And also where in my world, it shall provide protection to all of her comrades."

"That's why your grandmother always carried it with her, with her head held high." Lyn summed it up, before I handed the said battleflag to my youngest daughter.

"Joan, I know your birthday is months away, but I know how you've gotten good with your lance." I said. "And I know how happy you'd be if there is anything from your beloved grandmother; heck, you even wear her dress as well as the tiara. So here's my early birthday present to you, Joan."

"Wow, Father, really?!" joan asked excited.

"Yes, really." I smiled.

*POW!*

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Joan hugged me tightly before pouncing me to the ground.

"Gh! Y-You're welcome, honey." I cringed a bit, still feeling happy nonetheless.

"As of tonight, we should celebrate for this day." Lyn suggested. "It's quite a while since we had this many guests, so I shall prepare a feast."

"Is it going to be your famed bison stew, Mom?" Hiroji asked, already drooling.

"The very same." she smiled. "Your Father loves it, too."

"Bison, huh? Well there's something I wanna try." Matthew smirked.

"Ergh, do we really have to eat it?" Serra blanched.

"Trust me, Serra. It is much, much tastier than it looks." I assured.

* * *

When nighttime came, and everyone was asleep, I was in the main Tornador. Lyn was sleeping peacefully on my chest on our futon, while Nino was sleeping next to us in another futon; still within arm's reach. "Onii-chan, are you asleep yet?"

"No, what is it?" I asked.

"Um… thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

"For everything." she added, as I felt her hand overlapped on mine, gripping slightly on it. "And also reuniting with the others."

"Of course, you're my sister." I smiled a bit. "I'd do anything to make you smile, Nino. Kaa-san would do the same thing if she's still here with us."

"…" She let out a small smile before looking back at the ceiling of the caravan "I wonder… if… I could meet my children someday…"

"I'm sure you will." I smiled a bit. "Maybe we can go and find them someday. If and when you're ready."

Nino frowned a bit, adding, "But… I've abandoned them since they were just infants in front of St. Elimine's adoption home and… I don't know what they'll look like or their names…"

"Well if anything, they'll probably have the same hair color as you." I chuckled. "And… I'm sure they'll understand if and when you meet them."

"A mother that abandoned her only treasures?"

"You had no other choice." I said. "I know because I was in that situation before, remember?"

"…" Nino couldn't help but remain silent.

"Mnn…" I heard Lyn groan in her sleep, as her hand that was placed on my chest clutched onto me a bit, which she either subconsciously told me to keep quiet or she just wouldn't let me go.

"Uh-oh, I think I should keep my voice down." I chuckled lightly. "Go to sleep, Nino. Tomorrow, you, Serra, and Priscilla have a lot of catching up to do."

"Mn." she nodded light, while still keeping her hand on mine, gripped comfortably this time. "Good night, Onii-chan…"

"Good night." I said, before sleep took over.

* * *

 **Fen:** And there we go! Another CoM down!

 **TWF: *still in black clothing*** Here lies Fen-kun. Now, time to read his will-

 **Fen:** I SAID I'M NOT DEAD DAMMIT!

 **TWF:** I think I heard a ghost telling me to shut up? ***looking around***

 **Fen:** I AM THIS CLOSE TO-

 **TWF:** Oh, they're here! The Ghostbusters!

 ***Ghostbuster theme played***

 **TWF:** Over here! There's Fen-kun the Ghost on the loose! ***pointing at him***

 **Fen: ONOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	40. Agito 9

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another CoM!

 **TWF: *wears a mechanic's clothing*** Phew! It's done! :D

 **Fen:** What's done? o_O

 **TWF:** Our time machine! We can go back in time to say hi to our past selves! :D

 **Fen:** Isn't that Marty's job to go back in time?

 **TWF:** Nope, we're there to screw their jobs! :D ***sets the time and place***

 **Fen:** No, no, no, no, wait, wait, wait-

 **TWF:** ***pressing the button***

 **Fen:** AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **=TRAVEL BACK IN TIME=**

 ***discussion during free time***

 **TWF (past):** I wonder if we can do some sort of memories? What do you think, Fen-kun?

 **Fen (p):** I got nothing in mind, honestly.

 **TWF (p):** Well, to be honest, I still kinda like doing what they'd do after the story had done and-

 ***BOOOOOOM!***

 ***both past selves coughed badly***

 **TWF:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND, we're here! :D

 **Fen:** Dammit, we're not supposed to mess with the time continuum!

 **TWF (p):** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… dude, what's going on around here?

 **Fen (p):** You got me.

 **TWF:** Hey, look, Fen-kun! That's me before my brain got fried! :D

 **TWF (p):** ...what?

 **Fen:** Ughhhhhh… we are so screwed.

* * *

Agito 9: Clashed Blades

Siiiiiiigh… with nothing much to do, I sat in front of the hut, bored of little activity. Not even Hiroji's big mess. The only thing I got was a note that said dinner was already prepared in the cooking pot, just in case I got hungry after going for a hunt. Well, Lyn _did_ mention about going to Bulgar yesterday…

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Going to Bulgar?" I asked._

 _"Yes. It will only be for a few days. I need to get more supplies for the house." Lyn said, while Elimine helped her younger sister braid her long blonde hair, as Joan chirped happily. "And of course, getting our daughter's clothes."_

 _"Remind me again why I have to tag along, Mom?" Hiroji grumbled._

 _"I can't trust you with staying all alone at home with your Father, Hiroji." she said motherly. "Besides, you need to get out of the house more often."_

 _"I do too!"_

 _"Does making a lot of explosions around the village count?" I deadpanned._

 _"At least I got out after those big booms, right?" he deadpanned back._

 _"…it interrupted your sister's lessons." Fir cut in, glaring at him._

 _"Either way, you will come with us, Hiroji." Lyn said. Looking back at me, she added, "Is it alright if we took the Mini Tornador with us, beloved? It has most of the stuff needed, and Elimine wouldn't use any toilet, bathing shower or anything else other than the ones we had from Hiroji."_

 _"Sure, go ahead." I nodded, "Just be back safe, okay?"_

 _"Of course, beloved. You know I will be." She smiled back before pecking my lips._

 _"But, one question. Why does Fir have to tag along too?"_

 _"I… need new wooden swords for practice…" she looked down, blushing a bit._

 _"Oh yeah… you broke about ten of them." I sweat dropped._

 _"U-Uncle…" She blushed heavier. Yeah, she admitted that she broke most of them during our sparring session. And boy, was she relentless._

 _"At least she's getting better at Karla's True Blade style, right?" Lyn added._

 _"That much is true." I chuckled._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

And before I knew it, she already departed during my hunt as soon as I got back and Lyn had prepped everything for me, just in case.

"Well… I guess I'll retrieve some water to boil for my green tea." I sighed before getting up and tried to head towards a well. And I better get it because tonight is gonna be chilly.

"Agito."

"!" I recognized that voice anywhere. I slowly turned around and my eyes widened considerably. "K-Karel?" He looked way different than back then. His long hair was now shorter and his expression was more… melancholic.

"…" he remained silent, as if the wind coordinated well together, blowing a bit of his hair to the side, while my clothes flapped too.

"Karel… how did you-" I got out.

"I traveled."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"By chance."

Wow, he still knows how to cut things short.

Looking at the sun, he continued, "It's about to get dark. I need to find a place to rest for the night…"

"Karel." I called out. "How, uh… how about you stay at my place for the night?"

"…?"

"We… have a lot to talk about… especially about Nee-san…" I trailed off sadly, looking away.

"…I see." he added. "Very well. I shall accept your kind invitation."

* * *

Wow, what happened to him? Before, he'd be more than excited to clash blades with me without hesitation, but here we are, having dinner together as we are sitting right in front of one another. While he's all calm and cool, I was still nervous and confused at the same time.

"Speak." he began, getting my attention.

"I… I heard from Lyn about Nee-san. Eliwood told her about it. She died from an unknown plague. Fir and Bartre weren't the same and…"

"Fir…" he muttered his niece's name. "Was she here?"

"Y-Yeah." I blinked.

"I see." he closed his eyes, taking a sip of the green tea. "That explains her sword she left at the table."

"!" I looked surprised as I looked to the side. Oh man, how could she forget her blade? She _always_ brings it with her!

* * *

 _"Achoo!" Fir sneezed cutely._

 _"Cousin Fir, what's wrong?" Joan asked cutely, as they were about to sleep in the Mini Tornador that landed near the fountain._

 _"I don't know… I… think someone was talking about me." Fir said, feeling confused._

 _"Safety measures are now on!" Hiroji said, after flipping a switch inside the Mini Tornador. "Now, we can sleep peacefully while thieves or weirdos get electrocuted when they approach the van."_

 _"Thank you. Now, go to sleep, Hiroji." Lyn said motherly. "We'll be returning back to the village and you'll be steering the mount first."_

 _"Oh fine…" Hiroji sighed._

 _"I wonder if Father's alright being by himself." Elimine asked._

* * *

"A swordsman never leaves their sword by their side." Karel noted after taking his sip of tea.

"I guess Fir still has a lot to learn." I chuckled nervously.

"You taught her mother's blade." he summed it up.

"And she followed it right to the letter." I said, before smiling a bit. "I could see it. Sometimes, whenever I spar with her, I see Nee-san's spirit, fighting alongside her."

Then, there was a moment of silence between the two of before he said something unexpected. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I blinked.

He didn't say anything, but pulled out something from his pouch. He seemed hesitant before plucking the courage to pass it to me. "…"

"What's in it?" I blinked, before I opened up and saw… a bandanna? A bloody bandanna.

"…It is a battle that satiated my blood." he added.

"Are you… challenging me…? After all these years?" I asked.

"…do you wish to clash blades, still not knowing the owner of the bandanna?" he asked.

"I…" I said, before looking towards the side, seeing my Shining Caliburs. "Well, knowing you… we should let our blades do the talking."

"…" Karel didn't say anything other than placing his empty bowl down and took his Wo Dao. "I shall wait for you outside, once you are ready."

* * *

It was nighttime and the full moon shone bright in the sky. Karel and I stood in front of each other, the wind blew as the leaves flurried, as we took our stances like samurais in the days of old. Oh, and I'm already in my strongest armor, Shining Agito.

"Whenever you are ready." he said, still unfazed by my stance.

And just like that, we clashed blades like there was no tomorrow. I was the one that initiated the battle and from here on out, it was like that test of will back at the Black Fang's fortress after defeating El of the Wind. The sound of clashes and sparks can be clearly heard, and much like before, it was at blinding speed, causing waves of grass to move and wave strongly.

Vertically, horizontally, diagonally and many other attacks we could think of. Most of them are either being blocked or countered. And much like before, my nitoryu is still no match for his one sword. As we clashed in the middle, I can see it now. His eyes are passionate for a fight, but for some reason, I didn't see the flames of the Demon Sword before me. This was a totally different beast.

"Even after these years, you still got it." he praised, which is a rare thing.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure about you." I said.

"What do you mean?" he said before both of us took a step back and getting back into our stance.

"Yeah, I see the passion, but the bloodlust is not there. What changed Karel? I know Nee-san's death has affected you, but I'm sure it's not to _this_ extent."

"…clash, and you shall understand." he said before he quickly disappeared within my view before reappearing right in front of me. "Kiken…"

"No, you don't!" I said, before-

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

"Tsubame Gaeshi." I finished it up, as both of us locked blades once more.

"It would seem you have finally stopped my attacks fully." he commented before we returned back to our place.

"And here's a new one." I said, before suddenly closing in on him. "Kiken: Sen Mai Oroshi!"

"!"

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

In the blink of an eye, Karel could see literally 1000 cuts in front of him But…

"Kiken: Hakai no Tsubasa."

"Nani?!" I gasped. Next thing I knew, both of us received heavy damage from both of our attacks. Just, how in the world did he managed to inflict damage me during my attack?! "GAAAAH!"

"Gh!" he gritted as well, as both of us ended up landing on our backs, as our crowns are just inches from each other. Looking at the sky together, we panted heavily, as I reverted back to my civilian form. "Truly, as I have stated before, you are my fated rival, Agito."

"Heh… back at you." I chuckled while panting heavily. "So mind… telling me about that bandana?"

"…" There was still a moment of silence, as his gaze never wander away from the starry nights. "Guy."

"!" I gasped. "Guy…? What happened to him… don't tell me you…"

"Yes." he admitted, hinted with a tone of guilt and sadness. "He… requested it. A warrior's end."

"Guy…" I muttered. I mean I knew he wanted to beat Karel, but…

"We had a duel… much like ours." Karel said. "When I dealt the final blow… he smiled. He laid in my arms, happy that he was able to face me at the same level. You should have seen his smile. It was… beautiful… more beautiful than any blood I've spilt on Mother Earth."

"Hence…" I muttered. "You decided to 'cut off his wings' from this world."

"…yes." he muttered. "Hakai no Tsubasa. A move where an afterimage of another sword in my hand that dealt the killing blow behind the unexpected opponent. The very same move I dealt upon you during your attacks."

"I see…" I muttered.

"And now… I wish to teach you this move."

"What…?" I looked at him, surprised. "Why do you want to teach me the move that killed Guy?"

"His last wish." he added. "As a Sacaean, as a warrior… I must honor it."

Hence, the change of heart. Now I understand why he suddenly dispersed his Demon Sword persona.

"He told me himself with his last breath… 'Teach this to Kurogasa. As a Sacaean, as a warrior, as my brother… teach him this technique. I will… be with him every time he uses it…'"

That's when tears flowed out from my eyes before I landed back on the grassy plains, looking up into the sky.

"He wished you'd learnt of the fruition of his efforts, Agito."

"Guy…" I muttered, my voice shaking before I managed to crawl over to Karel and pulled him up into an embrace. "Thank you… Karel… I… I will learn this… in Guy's memory… please, teach me…"

* * *

"Beloved, we're home." a kind voice catching my attention, as I was sharpening my sword.

"Hey Pops! We got something to show ya!" Hiroji added, as both Joan and Elimine enter the room and boy, was I surprised.

Both Elimine and Joan were dressed in the same clothing, down to the fine details, of what their ancestor and late grandmother would wear. And I gotta say, it fits them very well. "Father, what do you think?" Elimine asked. "Does it suit me best?"

"Big sister's clothing is like Saint Elimine's clothing you told her, Father!" Joan chirped.

"Wow. You look… beautiful!" I got out.

"Thank you, Father." Elimine smiled beautifully, as if St. Elimine was here with us.

"…" Fir noticed something's off about me. "Cuts."

"E-Eh?"

"You have cuts." Fir noticed. "What happened?"

"I uh…" I trailed off. "Let's just say the hunter got hunted instead… Ehehehe…"

I know I'm not supposed to lie to my family, but… Karel wished for his visit to remain silent. After training throughout the whole night, before his departure, he… actually gave me his Wo Dao before continuing his travels. He'll let me decide when Fir would be wielding the said sword after she finished her training.

"You crashed and burned thanks to those bisons?" Hiroji blinked.

"Ehe… yeah, something like that." I chuckled weakly.

Lyn immediately noticed those signs, but she understood me completely before saying, "Alright, children. Be sure to place the Mini Tornador back to its place. We should set the toiletries back to its place too."

"Right! I'm on it!" Hiroji got out before he went back to the caravan.

"Ah! My things! Brother, you better not touch any of them!" Elimine went full alert before she and the rest of the girls followed suit.

When it was just the two of us, it was then Lyn decided to ask me. "Something happened?"

I sighed softly before saying, "Karel visited…"

"Oh." she got out, as if it didn't surprise her that much. "And did he learn of Karla's death, beloved?"

"He did. And…" I trailed off before showing Lyn the bloodied bandana.

"That's… Guy's bandanna… right?" she recognized it instantly.

"Yeah… he and Karel dueled and…" I trailed off.

"Beloved…" she muttered before she pulled my head close to her chest, trapping me in it. "Mourn for him, if you must. It saddens me to see you trying your best to harden your heart."

"But… I…" I said, before I then broke into tears and sobbed into her.

* * *

 **Fen:** Back into the time machine! In you go! ***Pushes Wild Fang into it.***

 **=TRAVELS BACK TO THE FUTURE!=**

 **Fen (p):** What… was that?

 **TWF:** Uh… what? Is it me, or should I try having you wearing costumes? 8D

 ***the present day***

 **Fen:** No more time traveling for you, mister!

 **TWF (p):** Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

 **Fen:** You built the time- ***Pales in horror*** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **TWF (p):** Moreover, why are you wearing a panda suit? o_o;

 **Fen:** HUH?! ***looks down*** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **TWF (p):** Can't believe all of this happens on my free time… -_-;


	41. Agito 10

**TWF (p):** Hi there! Welcome to the latest chapter of… what's this story called again?

 **Fen:** Collection of Memories… T_T

 **TWF (p):** Oh… I think that suits well and all, but… why are you crying?

 **Fen:** The future you is screwing with the past me in the past.

 **TWF (p): *noticing the closet full of costumes*** Yeaaaaaaah, I can see that… sorry.

 **Fen:** Dammit… I don't want him messing with me!

 **TWF (p):** I guess if you want to play fire, you gotta play it back with fire. Let's try building one. Maybe my wacky self has some plans lying around?

 **Fen:** Okay…

 **TWF (p):** And while we're at it, here's the chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Agito 10: Her Last Wish

"Now, hold still, dear." Louise chirped happily, fixing my formal clothing and placing the last piece of the said clothing by putting the Mitre on my head, thus completed my clothing. Taking a few steps back, she gushed happily. "Ooooh, how dashing you look, sweetie!"

"Explain to me as to why I have to dress up as a Bishop…?" I sweat dropped.

"Sweetie, you currently hold the purest blood of St. Elimine; all of them are people in the cloth!"

"Yeah, I know that, but… in case you haven't noticed, the Church has taught living a life of celibacy, and I'm married to a Sacaean woman. Seriously, I'm sinning just dressing up like this!"

"But it's a custom here in Etruria!" she pouted cutely. "I do not know how things work back in your world, but the clothes you're wearing is only for the purest of her bloodline, especially during your reunification! Besides, Lady Joan has never seen your wedding before, remember?"

"Yeah, but… can't I just wear regular formal clothing like Eliwood and Hector when _they_ got married?"

 ***WAPISH!***

"OW!" I cried out when Louise whacked me with a harisen. How she pulled that out, I have no clue.

"Please do not trifle with customs, sweetie. We hold it pretty seriously in Etruria."

By the way, how did I end up like this? Well, there's an explanation for that.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"A wedding?" Lyn and I got out._

 _"Yes, that's right." Kaa-san smiled motherly, sitting on her chair at our home-turned-museum while my kids are sleeping in the cradle where I once slept. "A wedding."_

 _"But… we're already married."_

 _"Yes. You are married in the Sacean tradition. But not in the Etrurian tradition."_

 _"Oh… that's right…" Lyn trailed off, blushing a bit. "What Mother said does have a point."_

 _"Eh? What?" I blinked._

 _"My son, you are the highest order in Etruria." Kaa-san reminded me. "Don't you recall what has transpired over the last few days since we got here? People worshipped you as the purest descendant of St. Elimine."_

 _"I'd rather not see myself as a god…" I frowned with disdain._

 _"Oh no, it's nothing like that." Kaa-san giggled elderly. "What I'm trying to say is their true leader of Etruria has returned after many years of my disappearance. Do recall that Etruria was in charge by the highest order of many Bishops."_

 _"Yes, I noticed that." Lyn pondered. "Beloved, they even proposed to you to become a Saint in order to inherit the throne of Etruria."_

 _"Yes, much like they offered your father as well." Kaa-san continued. "I am a Saint myself, yet, I still lived my life like a normal person."_

 _"But… being in charge of Etruria? I'm not ready for that." I said, worriedly._

 _"You can always refuse their offer, beloved." Lyn suggested. "You have already broken the last chain, after all."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"What my daughter-in-law said is true." Kaa-san continued. "The only way for you to inherit the title of Ruler of Etruria is to be married of a cleric of your choice. But because of your wedding with your wife and already bore children of mixed blood, you may have a choice to not inherit the title."_

 _"I… see…" I got out, before sighing, "I'm sorry, I'm trying to… take all this in…"_

 _"I understand that this is overwhelming dear, but I would love to see your wedding before my passing." Kaa-san said._

 _"Kaa-san…"_

 _"Oh… that's right." Lyn suddenly recalled. "She… wasn't there for our marriage, beloved…"_

 _"And that was before we met her…" I muttered. "Not to mention I… fainted…"_

 _"Oh?" Kaa-san seems surprised. "You fainted on your wedding night? I was not informed of this. Not even from Louise."_

 _"I was completely unaware of the tradition." I said, before muttering to myself without them hearing, "Damn authors…"_

* * *

 **Fen:** …

 **TWF:** I think he still holds grudge on us, dude. O.o;

 **Fen:** Ya think? -_-;

* * *

 _"But still, you lived on as how I wished, my sweet." Kaa-san smiled motherly. "Then, if it is alright with both of you… may I wish to see my children married in Etrurian's tradition?"_

 _Lyn and I looked at each other, then back at Kaa-san, before nodding, "Okay… I will."_

* * *

And here we are, in the grandest Church of them all, where all the weddings of St. Elimine's descendants took place. Oh, another annoying part is that the people of Etruria will be watching this. I mean, come on. My family and I just came to visit Etruria and I was bombarded with celebrations and whatnot. How can any of us expect this sort of outcome? I mean the only thing good about it was the food, and that's it.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Louise asked. "Still not comfortable with the suit?"

"It's… heavy…" I grunted.

"You complain a lot, don't you?" she pouted before helping me out with the collar and the long scarf that draped around my shoulder. "Now, now, stay silent while I fix this for you."

"Hai…" I got out, letting her do her thing.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes?"

"Should you ever needed a mother's love after Lady Joan's passing, you can always rely on me."

"E-Eh?" I blinked surprised, "W-Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"Hee, hee!" she giggled a bit. "Well, someone has to look after you, of course! I have asked Lady Joan about it and she was more than happy to rely on me! And I mean every single word." she added, caressing my cheek just like how Kaa-san did it while having a motherly smile. "Every one of it."

"L-Louise… I…" I trailed off before bowing my head down.

"You don't have to say anything, dear." She smiled before hugging me. "To me, you're already like my son, just like Erk. And I'm sure Lord Pent would be happy about it, too!"

"Mn…" I got out.

"Now, now. Let me fix you up one more time before the big wedding day. We have to make sure the current not-soon-to-be-leader to be in his best shape." she chirped childishly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the bride's side, the maids were tending to Lyn's current formal dress while she looks upon herself in the mirror._

 _"It looks fit on you, dear child." an elderly tone said, getting Lyn's attention._

 _"Mother…" Lyn got out._

 _"My, my… you truly look beautiful in my ancestor's wedding dress." she smiled. "Oh? You still cannot let go of the necklace around your neck?"_

 _"I cannot do so." she shook her head lightly. "It is sacred for me and beloved."_

 _"I see. Then, I shall tell the maids to leave them be." Joan said. The maids bowed a bit before leaving both mother and daughter-in-law on their own. "Are you nervous?"_

 _"How could I not? I've never done this before. The Etrurian tradition of course."_

 _"Truly, honesty suits you best." Joan said, understanding her completely. "Worry not, when I was around your age, even I would get nervous. There's a time where I actually wished I could run through the window and fly away using Agito's strength in me."_

 _"Hee, hee!" Lyn suddenly giggled. "That doesn't suit you well, Mother."_

 _"I know, my dear." Joan giggled a bit as well. "Has that calmed your nervousness?"_

 _"Yes, a little bit. Thank you, Mother." Lyn smiled._

 _Joan approached her and gave her the motherly hug, much to Lyn's confusion. "No matter what happens, do promise me to stand by my son's side. My son can be quite fragile in terms of his emotions. You are the only left for him in this world that can calm his soul."_

 _"I know, Mother." Lyn smiled before returning the hug back. "It is the same for me."_

* * *

"I gotta say, Tactician." Hector got out. "Me and Eliwood being your best man? That's unexpected."

"Trust me. I need all the support. I'm already getting cold feet just wearing this." I sighed.

"You're about to faint again?" Eliwood said, out of concern.

"No… unlike last time, I'm given the heads up." I said. "It's me dressing as a BIshop. Yes, I'm the highest of the order, but where I'm from, being dressed like this and marrying someone is a definite no-no…"

"Even so, I am certain Lady Lyndis would be in awe of seeing you, Kurogasa." Ninian assured, as she and Florina are the best maids.

"Y-Yes, I mean, you look rather d-different from your current clothes, too!" Florina stuttered.

"Different is an understatement…" I sweat dropped.

"And you have no idea how sudden your wedding was, too." Hector added. "And I really thought you had enough with your wife. Are you planning to have girls surround you or something?"

"Watch it, Marquess Chicken…" I growled.

"Or what? Cause an international wreck at your birthplace? Pent would have a hard time if that happens." he snickered, as Pent and Louise were at the front row, holding a sleeping baby in her arms. Oh, and Kaa-san sat next to her, looking at me with her smile. The maids are also there, holding my kids in their arms. "Wanna start troubling him now or wait until Louise mothers you again?"

I grumbled before saying, "Once we get back to Lycia, I'm kicking your ass, got it?"

"Can't wait whipping you tenfold." Hector grinned.

"Oh, you two…" Eliwood sighed.

All of the sudden, the big door open up, as the crowd went silent and looking at the said direction. There, Kent and Lyn were arm-to-arm, as my wife was being escorted to the front while the organ played the Etrurian wedding song. And man were those pipes loud!

"Crives… are they trying to make us deaf?" Matthew cringed, covering his ears. But the folks around here, and Kaa-san doesn't seem to mind at all, since it's normal for them.

Meanwhile, I stared at Lyn in awe. Her wedding dress was pure ivory white and it exposed her shoulders completely and a bit of her cleavage. It was highlighted by gold that outlined the dress and she had white arm sleeves on her arms followed by a blue cloth that wrapped around the frill of her dress In her hand she held a candle adorned by two roses. She also wore a pair of ankle-length silk socks and pure white heels that kinda resembles ballerina shoes. As she wore white cloth that tied her ponytail, I couldn't help it but to smile, seeing she still wearing her blue feathered necklace around her neck, much like mine underneath my robe.

"Kurogasa, I am truly honored to lead your wedding." Lucius thanked me, as he's the priest for the wedding day.

"Think nothing of it, Lucius. I would've asked Renault, but he and Gills are nowhere to be seen, after that final battle."

As Lyn is now standing next to me, Kent returned back to his seat next to his fiancee, Fiora and thus everyone has their attention focused on us once more.

"Shall we begin?" Lucius whispered to me.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Very well." he smiled.

* * *

 _While the wedding is in place, Joan felt sharp pain in her body, knowing full well of her condition. Knowing that her death is inevitable, she will make sure she would see through her son's wedding to the end._

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join two people in the bond of Holy Matrimony. Marriage is truly sacred, one that celebrates the joining of two souls into one. It is a bond not to be entered into selfishly and prideful, but meekly and humbly by both parties; so they form a near perfect union of two hearts. If there is any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Pfft. Like anyone's gonna say anything. There was total silence within the church. No one that wanted to object this wedding, after a moment longer, Lucius began the ceremony.

"Lyndis would you take Kurogasa to be your lawful beloved husband?"

"I do…" she replied.

"And Kurogasa, do you take Lyndis to be your lawful wife?"

"I do."

"Do you two have the rings?" He asked. We nodded as we looked towards the ring bearers who gave us the rings, Lyn took mine and I took Lyn's.

"You may know say your vows." Lucius said.

"I, Kurogasa, take you, Lyndis, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring, I wed thee." I said and then placed Lyn's ring on her finger. Now it was her turn.

"I, Lyndis, take you, Kurogasa, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring, I wed thee." Lyn said then placed my wedding ring on my finger.

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity, and fidelity to one another." Lucius declared. "In as much as they have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the Kingdom of Etruria, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

At that point, I flipped Lyn's veil over and kissed. After a while, almost everyone was on their feet and clapped their hand happily for this wedding we had and even some of them were crying.

* * *

 _The very moment the kiss had been done, Joan could only smile motherly, having tears flowing out from her eyes, as her eyes were getting heavy all of a sudden._

 _"Thank you… my sweet… for granting my final… wish…"_

* * *

As Lyn and I broke the kiss, both of us stared at one another, still with smiles on our faces. "You didn't faint this time, beloved." she giggled, teasing me.

"No I didn't." I chuckled.

"Lady Joan? Lady Joan?" for some reason, our attention turned to Louise, where she shook Kaa-san that rested her head on her shoulder. She even placed her hand on her chest, hoping that she was just tired.

But Louise's pale expression said it all.

"Kaa-san!" I cried out, immediately going down the steps and to her side, with Hector and Eliwood following "Kaa-san, wake up! Kaa-san!"

Lyn quickly followed suit, even placing her ears on Kaa-san's chest, checking for any signs of life. Alas, her worst fear has come, as she slowly pushed herself up, tears immediately streaming from her face. "B-Beloved… s-she's… she's…"

"No… nononononono, don't say that!" I cried out, before shaking Kaa-san. "Kaa-san, wake up! C'mon! Don't leave me! KAA-SAN!"

What was once the most festive moment for me and my family, had turned into the darkest days of my life. She passed away… after my wedding with Lyn.

* * *

After a week of mourning, Lyn and I set our stuff inside the joint Tornadors, as all of my friends are already heading back after her funeral, save for Eliwood and Hector.

"Milord, are you certain of this?" one of the priests that guarded my home asked.

"Yes… I'm sure." I nodded.

"You're the Saint of Etruria, yet, you wished to live in the plains." another one said.

"I am only a Saint by title, but not by heart." I reminded them. "I have a new life with my wife and kids. I can't rob them of the land my wife loves, the land my children will know to love."

"I see." the Bishop understood. "Very well. We will not force you to stay here, guarding the Tower of the Saint. But, should you ever feel lost, we are more than welcomed to have you in our arms."

"Thank you." I said, bowing to them before leaving the house.

"You finished, Tactician?" Hector asked.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"I'm so sorry, friend." Eliwood apologized. "To think Lady Joan would pass the moment you and Lyndis were wed by Etrurian tradition…"

"I know…" I muttered.

"Stay strong, Tactician." Hector said, patting my shoulder. "We all know you how can really be."

"…" I remained silent.

"Beloved…" Lyn stood in front of me, carrying the twins in her arms, where they are looking at me blankly.

"It's time, my grandchild." Hausen said. "You have said your peace, correct?"

"Yes, grandfather…" I muttered before turning to Eliwood and Hector giving them a brotherly hug. "Thank you both…"

"Think nothing of it." Eliwood added. "What are friends for?"

And with that, all of us went separate ways, heading back to our respective places.

"Are you going to be alright, beloved?" she asked me, as one of Hausen's retainers led the caravan while I was inside the caravan with my kids.

"I'll be fine…" I nodded. "I… never thought that Kaa-san would…"

"…" Lyn remained silent, as I felt her hand held on mine, giving me support. "Let us live on, per Mother's wish."

"Yeah… for Kaa-san."

* * *

 **Fen:** Okay, this should work.

 **TWF (p):** Let's correct everything, shall we, bud?

 **Fen:** Yeah.

=TRAVELS BACK IN TIME=

 **TWF: *wears a mechanic's clothing*** Phew! It's done! :D

 **Fen:** What's done? o_O

 **TWF:** Our time machine! We can go back in time to say hi to our past selves! :D

 **Fen:** Isn't that Marty's job to go back in time?

 **TWF:** Nope, we're there to screw their jobs! :D ***sets the time and place***

 **Fen:** No, no, no, no, wait, wait, wait-

 **TWF (p):** Hold it right there! ***grabs his hand***

 **TWF:** LE GASP! I'm seeing double! Fen-kun, am I a Team Rocket?! 8O

 **TWF (p): *holds a large sledgehammer***

 **TWF:** What are you doing?!

 ***SMASH!***

 ***CRASH!***

 ***BOOOM!***

 **TWF:** Noooooooooo! ***epic Darth Vader scream***

 **TWF (p):** Well, that solves the problem, right?

 **Fen (future past):** Oh one more thing. Fix his head.

 **Fen:** Huh?

 ***the past selves disappeared, reverting back to normal timeline***

 **TWF:** DUDE! MY TIME MACHINE!

 **Fen:** THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! YOU ARE NEVER EVER BUILDING ANOTHER ONE AGAIN!

 **TWF:** Le me sobs… T_T

 **Fen:** See you next CoM guys… geez…


	42. Agito 11

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another CoM!

 **TWF: *throws papers of plans everywhere*** Where is it?! Where is it?!

 **Fen:** Uh… what are you doing?

 **TWF: *draws out a credit card*** Ahah! Found you! :D

 **Fen:** Oh no… what are you planning on buying?

 **TWF: *opens the phone and started an app*** Joan's drop rate up is here! Im'ma go get her, dude! :D

 **Fen: *eyebrow twitches***

* * *

 **Agito 11:** A Test for the Future Generation

In the middle of the night, while Elimine was asleep, my youngest daughter was at one corner of the girls' caravan, with her small lantern turned on, tying up her new battleflag onto her lance. She was excited because tomorrow, she will face me in battle to determine whether or not she is worthy of the flag. Her older siblings had already went through the same hardship during their youth.

"Joan…" I yawned as I rubbed my eyes, walking over to her. "Get some sleep. It's midnight…"

"Oh… I'm sorry, Father." she apologized. "I just finished tying up the flag on my lance. I didn't mean to interrupt you sleeping… were you?"

"No. Not really." I shook my head as I hugged her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist while resting my head on her shoulder. "Still, you have a big day tomorrow and you need to be well rested if you have any chance of beating me."

"I know." she smiled, as I had a sleepy smile on my face.

"You're so much like your grandmother, Joan."

"Hee, hee." she giggled. "Mother said the same thing. As did Aunt Nino."

"Yeah. You're practically a spitting image of her in more ways than one." I said. During the past five years, after Serra and Priscilla visited, Joan trained harder than ever before and during that time, she started to become more and more like Kaa-san each day. Her beauty, her mannerisms, even the way she dressed and talked, she was maturing into Kaa-san.

Though, instead of what her grandmother wore, she wore the white version, since it served as a reminder that she came from the cloth.

"Father, is it okay if I can hear another story about grandmother?" she asked. "That is… if it's okay with you. I am too excited to go to bed right now."

"Even at your age, you still want to listen to an old man like me?" I chuckled.

"Yes. I love your stories about her." she smiled. "It never ceases to amaze me. Mother said you were the closest to her than anyone else. That's why I've always looked forward to it."

"Heh, well for you, how could I say no?" I smiled, kissing her cheek. "C'mon, over to my room."

"Won't Mother and Aunt Nino be bothered if we're there?"

"No. In fact…" I said as I looked towards the main Tornador as I saw Lyn and Nino sleeping in the living room. "We got the room to ourselves."

"Mn!" she nodded.

* * *

"C'mon, sis! Show pops how it's done!" Hiroji cheered on the sidelines, as the whole tribe also came to see her coming-of-age spar with me, her own father.

"Grandmother…" Joan prayed, wielding her lance before looking at the tied up flag. "…please guide my hands to victory."

Meanwhile I was on the other side of the battlefield, wearing my old Tactician clothes. It's been a long time since I wore this old thing. I just wouldn't be Agito without it.

"I can't believe you still fit in those, beloved." Lyn teased. "I was certain you gained some weight."

"Hey, all that bison hunting can do wonders for you."

"Including eating two big bowls of my bison stew? Not even Hiroji can't eat that much." she giggled.

"Whatever. No one can beat your cooking anyways." I waved off before I looked at my youngest daughter. "Are you ready, Joan?"

"Mn!" she nodded, keeping her confident smile. The same smile that Kaa-san used to have.

"Alright then," I said before I got into a stance and did the various movements, making the Alter Ring appear. "Henshin!" I shouted before pressing the solver buttons and the belt shined brightly before changing into Agito.

"It's been too long since I've seen that armor." Rath smirked a bit.

"Feeling nostalgic, Rath?" Lyn giggled.

"Yes."

"…" Sue remained silent, looking at me.

"Both of you, get ready!" Nino chirped happily, as my daughter stood tall, untying her flag to let it flap in the wind before standing there unfazed and her expression changed into a serious one.

I got into a stance as well as I readied myself and pressed the solver button before the Flame Saber came out, going into Flame Form. "Nee-san… Guy… watch over me…" I prayed.

"And~, begin!"

 ***DASH!***

And just like that, Joan took the first step and started swinging her flag at me. I immediately parried with my Flame Saber and broke the deadlock before I swung back, with the blade emitting fire. Of course, Joan blocked back as I continued to do a series of slashes on her lance.

"Father looks serious." Elimine said.

"Remember, he did the same thing to both of us when mom and pops teamed up." Hiroji said. "And we barely passed, if it weren't for your quick wits."

"Well, if only you knew how to use the G3-X armor that Father's best friend left behind, maybe Mother wouldn't have easily shattered your handcrafted tools." Elimine deadpanned.

"Hey, that was one time!" Hiroji snapped.

"Brother, only the sword and sword-breaking jutte lasted while the rest broke into pieces. That means your skills lack somewhere." she commented.

Joan and I continued locking weapons, and even though she had the advantage on distance, using her lance, I overcame it all with speed imbued by the armor.

"Hah!" she exclaimed, distancing herself while casting a small orb of light; throwing it to me.

"I don't think so!" I said as I cut the orb in half, causing a small explosion. I pressed the other solver button, and the Storm Halberd appeared, and I went into Trinity Form. After that, I disappeared. "Kiken: Tsubame Gaeshi!"

"Watch out! Pops' favorite move!" Hiroji exclaimed.

As I split into five mirages, I noticed Joan holding her flag close to her, before she started to chant.

 _"Here's the work of the Lord!  
My flag, defend thy descendant!  
Luminosité Eternelle!"_

* * *

 _Unknown to the two, a ghostly hand held the child's hand, before guiding her._

* * *

 ***CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!***

"!" Everyone looked surprised, as did I. Somehow, someway… Joan deflected all of my attacks perfectly.

"Holy crap, she did something that even _I_ can't do!" Hiroji gawked.

"That's the first time I've seen someone stop his attacks completely…" Lyn muttered.

"Nanda…" I muttered in surprise as I saw Joan block the attack, but that wasn't the only thing I saw. For some reason, I saw a ghostly image I was very familiar with, "Kaa-san…?"

"Now it's my turn!" Joan declared, as she dashed forward, while her flag still glowing brightly.

"Shimatta!" I panicked as I jumped back and got into a stance and I glowed a white aura. "Guy!" I cried out as my aura formed into Guy's persona. "Kiken: Hakai no Tsubasa!"

"La Pucelle!" she exclaimed, as both of us suddenly disappeared and the spectators saw flashes of light.

"Ahhhgggh! My eyes!" Hiroji complained. "I can't see!"

"This feeling…" Lyn muttered, clutching her hand to her chest. "Mother…?"

"This battle. It's the same one we felt when he settled his score with Karel." Rath noted.

"Since when can Joan fight brilliantly…?" Elimine asked surprised.

"…" the Oracle looked upon the battle, as did Dayan.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhh!" she exclaimed.

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" I responded before-

 ***SLASH!***

Both of us ended up landing on the opposite side of the battlefield, facing away from one another. We panted heavily and while I was on one knee, Joan was on all fours, panting irregularly after that last attack. That's not the only thing that was obvious.

"W-Who won?" Hiroji asked after his vision cleared up.

"It's a draw." Dayan concluded. "Look at their armors carefully, young man."

That's when he realized that my armor actually cracked and some dented to an extent while Joan's clothing and armor were torn up in some… rather suggestive places, especially her exposed back.

"Beloved, Joan." Lyn murmured.

I was the first to rise to my feet before my armor collapsed. Though, I know it'll fix itself up on my next transformation. As I slowly walked over to Joan, her body shook a bit, still feeling the adrenaline rush and I can see cuts all around her too.

"Did I… do it?" she asked, panting heavily.

I didn't say anything as I suddenly pulled her up and embraced her in my arms. "Well done, daughter…" I muttered.

"Father…?" Joan said, surprised as I looked at her and tears formed and fell on my face while smiling.

"I'm so proud of you, Joan." I sobbed a bit then kissed her forehead before hugging her. "My sweet, sweet, child…"

"Father…? Why are you crying?" she muttered. As she wiped the tears from my eyes, I clearly saw Kaa-san's ghostly features on my daughter's face, while saying, "Smile."

"Huh… pops is acting a bit strange." Hiroji scratched his head. "Why is he crying all of a sudden?"

"Do you see it, Oracle?" Dayan asked.

"Yes. It seems the legend continues in that young daughter of the cloth." the Oracle added as the tribe cheered for the battle.

* * *

As evening arrived, Joan had fallen asleep while Elimine tended to her sister's wounds. And Lyn tended to _my_ wounds with her own ointment. "Hold still." she said, lightly applying the ointment on my cheek.

"Itetetete…" I winced in pain. "Joan got me good."

"Yes, I noticed." Lyn nodded. "She wishes to see Fir after so long, so, she trained herself very hard. I'm glad I taught her how to use her nimbleness to her advantage."

"Yeah. And…"

"Hm?"

"You probably felt it too… Kaa-san was with her…"

She puts down her ointment, before sitting very close to me while leaning her head on my shoulder, as we gazed upon the plains. "So… I wasn't the _only_ one who noticed it. You as well, beloved."

"Yeah… I guess I shouldn't be so worried. Kaa-san is always watching…" I chuckled.

"She must have been worried for us, after so long." she giggled. But then she frowned, thinking about something. "Beloved, are you certain the Seed is no longer with you and in our children?"

"Yeah. St. Elimine took it with her. Why?" I asked confused.

"I… I'm worried." she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Do you remember? Lord Athos' final words?" she began, looking at me. "It had me thinking as of late. Even though peace came to Elibe, I can't help but feel worried. What if the second disaster comes to pass? You told me yourself on your last encounter with the Overlord. He said peace is still within reach."

"Wait you're not saying that-" I began.

There's no way. Joan couldn't possibly have the Seed in her. Could she?

"All of a sudden, my heart sank…" she continued. "Our youngest daughter is the only one that can wield the flag the same way Mother would. I've never seen any battleflag that glowed as gentle as Mother's. Hiroji nor Elimine can make the flag glow as Joan did. Beloved… is it possible that Mother has been reincarnated within our daughter?"

"I uh…" I trailed off, looking down in thought. That's actually a very good question.

"Agito." A voice said. The two of us turned around to see the Oracle approaching us. "You seem to be lost."

"Forgive me, I… something has been weighing on my mind. As well as Lyn's."

"Your daughter shall bring upon the destiny that your ancestors carried." the Oracle said. "Like yours, she will face many trials; one that is heavier than yours."

"What?" Lyn and I gasped.

"You're saying… Joan is the next Agito?" I got out.

"It is possible."

"Possible…? Not confirmed?" Lyn asked.

"Correct. The spirits have not foreseen the child's fate as of yet. But soon…" she paused, gazing upon the plains. "…we shall learn. This land shall be scoured by flames once more. The children of fire and light shall be humanity's last hope."

"Fire… and light…" Lyn muttered, recalling past memories. "That's right… you are the light, beloved. And…"

"You're the fire." I added. "And not just you, Eliwood's kid and Hector's too."

"I will keep you informed if there are any more developments." The Oracle said before leaving us.

"Joan…" I muttered while looking towards her sleeping form.

"I fear if our daughter is unable to carry such burden, much like yours…" she said worriedly.

"All we can do is lessen that burden." I said. "If it's come to this, then I'll gladly fight again in order to keep this world safe. It's my duty as a Kamen Rider to protect this world."

"…" Lyn listened quietly, looking at our sleeping daughter. "Mother… what do we do…?"

* * *

 **TWF:** Awwwww, I can't use my credit card! D:

 **Fen:** You went over the limit… -_-

 **TWF:** All I did was buy parts to build a time machine… that's it! Let's build a time machine, so that I can use it to buy Saint Quartz for the game! :D

 **Fen:** NO! WE ARE NOT DOING IT AGAIN! DX ***pulls out a sledgehammer and smashes all the parts into pieces beyond recognition***

 **TWF: *Darth Vader's scream*** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That's the last time I'm able to buy them! Now I can't buy them anymore because my credit card is at its limits! DX

 **Fen:** Good! See you next CoM guys!


	43. Agito 12

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another CoM

 **TWF: *snoozes with history books all over me***

 **Fen:** Oh man, what is this guy up to now? Oi! Wake up!

 **TWF: *suddenly stood up from the hills of books*** GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Fen:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **TWF:** I can't believe Ushiwakamaru in the game is a GIRL! D8

 **Fen:** Really…? -_-; You do realize that Ushiwakamaru was a male in the history books. Nasuverse just altered it a bit.

 **TWF:** But why would they do that?! D8

 **Fen:** You weren't complaining about King Arthur being a girl.

 **TWF:** But why the heck Merlin gave her a boner to get Mordred?! And that Mordred is also a GIRL?! D8

 **Fen:** That's… a bit complicated. But anyways, we got a chapter to do!

 **TWF:** … ***turning back to F:GO*** Whelp, that means I just gotta grind you up until your final ascension is a dude, Ushiwakamaru-kun.

 **Fen:** DAMMIT FANG!

* * *

 **Agito 12:** Aftermath of Binding Blade

It's been two years since Joan passed her coming-of-age trial, and Lyn and I are proud of our kids. They've grown so much over the years, over our watchful eyes and they've trained to the point that they were at our primes. Even so, as parents, we're constantly worried for their safety, even after reaching our age that began our own adventure, especially Joan.

Let me explain the timeskip though. A week after Joan's trial, our homeland was ambushed by Bern's soldiers, as predicted by the Oracle and the Overlord of Darkness. The warriors, Rath, Lyn and I defended our home while Nino and my kids brought others to safety on the other side of the mountain. After the failed siege of our village, thanks to their surprise of seeing me again, Nino told me the bad news. My kids went after the retreating Bern soldiers that kidnapped Sue, while they had the Mini Tornador with them. While Lyn and I were horrified by that, Dayan reminded me that the Kutolah tribe needed my aid to protect them, so we had to migrate from one plain to another, trying to get those Bern soldiers off our radar. Often times, Dayan proposed to make them fall for our trap, making their scouts fall for it each time.

Each night, before going to bed, Lyn would always pray to Mother Earth and Father Sky, requesting that our kids were protected with their blessings. And as we slept, since Lyn and I had been together for so long, both of us would see dreams involving our children in battle. We can't tell whether or not it was real, but it was so surreal. Not only that, we saw Hector dying in battle, much like what Durban predicted from what Florina told us. Lilina must be devastated when Hector died. And worst of all, it was thanks to Zephiel himself.

Yes. Zephiel.

The very same Prince we saved all those years ago from King Desmond. I could only surmise that his father still didn't except him. It would explain why King Desmond suddenly died when the kids were younger. It really broke my heart that Zephiel turned out this way.

After a year, the whole world heard the roar of a dragon, much to our fear. There wasn't anything that allowed us to see the battle, much like mine and St. Elimine against her brother, but for some reason, once we heard that roar, neither of us can see that dream anymore. And we haven't heard any news from the outside world for over a year. Not even the Oracle can predict it. We didn't want to think for the worst, but should it happen, I… no, Lyn and I can't bear such news. Our kids that we poured so much love on… especially Lyn. She'd be the most devastated; more than I.

So now here we are in the present day. I returned from hunting in the old plains where we used to live, as there weren't anymore Bern soldiers that tried to invade Sacae. "Lyn, I'm home."

"Beloved." Lyn greeted, noticing me carrying a few dead snakes. "Oh, we'll be having snakes today?"

"We can't be picky. You have no idea how hard it was for me to try and get these things, especially the venomous ones…" I shuddered.

"True. I wish those bison would migrate back across the plains, like back then…" Lyn frowned. I recognized the signs; it's a sign of nostalgia that she missed before the invasion happened. She even held back her tears, trying to remember. "Especially when Hiroji and you tried to get that last bowl of stew…"

"Yeah… I know…" I muttered. "Heh, and Elimine would whack our heads from fighting over it."

"Yes…" she muttered, as she wiped off those tears that tried to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just can't hold it in me…"

"I know… C'mere…" I said, dropping the dead snakes and holding Lyn in my arms. "Let it out…"

And just like that, she silently cried in my arms, letting it out. Yeah, she's been like this, but not that often. That just goes to show how much she loved the kids. Heck, I admit that I miss those explosions that Hiroji made and Elimine would be scolding her brother to no end. And while they were at it, their youngest sibling would try to calm things down, which usually works. Even my fists miss the feeling of grinding my son's head, that makes him scrawl in pain.

After a while, she stopped sobbing, but still in my arms, burying her face on my chest. "Thank you. I needed that, beloved."

"You're welcome." I smiled a bit. "I'm always here for you."

 ***NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!***

Huh? What's that?

Lyn and I heard the sound of a horse and we went outside to see where it came from. From a top of a hill, we saw someone riding on top of a white horse… and a few other horses… wait… that flag!

"Beloved, isn't that…?" Lyn's eyes widened. "It can't be… can it?"

"It is…" I said in shock as they slowly approached us, and our eyes weren't deceiving us at all! It _is_ them!

"Boy, finally we found it!" Bartre got out. "And it's still in the same place!"

"No, they aren't. It moved a bit further from its original place, Bartre." Karel added.

"Father, Mother! We're home!" Joan exclaimed happily, as she got off from her horse while the flag flew proudly with Sacae's wind.

"JOAN!" I cried out as I immediately ran towards my youngest daughter and-

 ***POW!***

-pounced her to the ground?

"Onii-chan, I heard the sound of galloping horses and- eh? Onii-chan?" Nino blinked out, as she came out from her tent. "Lyn?"

"Joan, you're alright!" Lyn cried out, joining in the hug, leaving our youngest daughter confused before she replied by hugging both of us.

"Yes, Mother. We're home." she said.

"Hey Pops! Missed us?" Hiroji popped his head out of the front of the Mini Tornador, with the usual grin on his face."Don't tell me she's the only one that gets first dibs!"

"Brother, is that how you talk to Mother and Father?" Elimine's voice said, as she walked out from the Mini Tornador, while pulling his ears. "We should meet them face-to-face!"

"Owowowowowowowowow! That's smarts, sis!" he winced, as Lyn and I got up. Even Nino stood next to me.

As Elimine turned her attention to us, she smiled, greeting us with, "Mother, Father, Aunt Nino. We're home."

"…" even Fir stood next to Elimine, looking down with a small blush. "Uncle."

"Oh, c'mere you kids!" I said as I suddenly hugged them all, but as for Hiroji-

 ***BONK!***

"OW! What the heck, you old goat?! Didn't I tell ya' my brain's precious?!" he groaned in pain. "Geez, even to this day, you're still knockin' my head to no end!"

"Shut up boy, you're getting it and I intend to do it for as long as I want!" I shouted before hugging him too.

"Aww, geez, pops! I missed ya' too!" he got out, as both of us had our moment.

"Um… Father? There's something we would like to tell you." Elimine said.

"What?" I blinked after breaking the hug.

"Something?" Lyn said.

"Uh… yeah… about that…" Hiroji said nervously, as he reached for something on his neck and pulled it out. Wait a minute… that's a blue feather. "You see, uh… during the war, I got married via Mom's tradition."

"WHAT?!" Lyn and I shouted in surprise.

"Y~eaaaaaaah, got one more question. How's Gramps sound to ya?" he grinned nervously, as I noticed another figure walking out from the Mini Tornador, with a small bundle of a baby in her arms.

"Hiroji, our child requires the change of diapers." Sue said, which connected all of the dots. And seeing her own blue feathered necklace confirmed it.

"S-Sue?!" I gawked.

"She's the reason why he decided with the plan, Father." Elimine sighed. "At first, Joan and I thought that she's part of the family, but after a while, it's all because of their rivalry turning into love."

"Yes, and I've seen big brother's nervousness written all over his face when he confessed. Hee hee!" Joan giggled.

"I'm… a grandfather…" I said stunned, still trying to process that.

"I'm a grandmother…" Lyn added.

"Mother. Father." Sue said, still having that stoic look on her face. Really, like father, like daughter. "Do you wish to see your grandson?"

"Oh, right. We named him Hassar, after Mom's late dad." Hiroji said, as Lyn held the grandchild in her arms, as the baby looked at her, confused.

"Hassar. That's truly a good name." Lyn smiled.

 ***Drip, drip, drip***

"Lyn?" I said, seeing tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you, my grandson. I'm your grandmother…" she paused, holding and turning him to me. "And that's your grandfather."

"It would be wise to leave them be, Hiroji." Sue suggested.

"Yep. C'mon, let's make your dad's pants wet." Hiroji grinned before pulling his wife's hand to Rath's home.

"Oh Hiroji…" I sighed but smiled nonetheless.

"Sir Kurogasa!" two familiar voices called out. I turned to see who called out to me and it was… Roy and Lilina?!

"Those two are…?" Nino got out, confused of meeting them for the first time.

"These are Roy and Lilina. Eliwood and Hector's kids." I explained as the two of them ran over to me. "Good to see you two, man, you've really grown." I chuckled.

"Indeed we have." Roy chuckled.

"And we've defeated the true Dragon." Lilina added. "If it wasn't for Joan rallying the troops' morale, none of this would've happened."

"Just like grandmother would do in your tales, Father." Joan giggled.

"Um… Sir Kurogasa." Lilina said nervously for some reason. "My Father… he… died in battle. Just as he predicted years ago."

"I know…" I said somberly before hugging my goddaughter, "I'm so sorry Lilina… I was powerless to help him…"

"I know. Father would always mock you from time to time, but he understood nonetheless."

"That's very Hector." Lyn smiled a bit as I broke the hug. "Even with his brashness, he still cherishes the bond you two have. But, I'm worried how Florina would feel, now that she's on her own with her daughter…"

"That is what we want to talk about as well." Roy added. "You see, I would like to take Lilina's hand in marriage, so our kingdom can unite and become a stronger alliance. This way, my Father would be able to rest while focusing on getting better from his illness."

"I see." I nodded. "Eliwood's getting at that age after all."

"Aren't you the same?" Lyn teased, giggled a bit. Man, I missed that teasing side of her, after so long.

"O-Oi!" I blushed.

"I missed that blush too." Lyn smiled.

"War has stressed the both of us out, so it can't be helped." I mumbled. "Besides, seeing our kids running and kickin' gives us a huge sigh of relief."

"Indeed, it does. I share your feelings, beloved." Lyn agreed. "Oh, that's right. I need to help our grandson change his diaper. Please excuse me." and with that, she headed back into our home.

"Well, how about you two join us for dinner? I'm sure you two and the others have quite the story to tell."

"Yes, we do." Lilina smiled.

"Ah, Sir Kurogasa." a familiar knight said, getting my attention.

"Sir Noah!" Fir called out, and for some reason, Fir was blushing heavily.

"Do you remember me, by chance?" Noah asked. "I was there to stay for a few nights before Lady Fir decided to follow me after her training was done."

"Yeah, I remember." I smiled a bit.

"Also, I have something to confess. Your niece and I… we've come here to gain your blessing. We have attained Sir Bartre's, but Fir wishes to have yours as well."

"I see no problem with it." I nodded. "Just take good care of her. Of course… if you don't…" I said, as I had this eerie smile on my face. "Let's just say that your inheritance will be… halted."

"U-Uncle… please, stop with those threats…" Fir stuttered nervously, still having that heavy blush on her face.

"O-Of course." Noah stuttered, smiling nervously with a sweat drop.

"Ah, my young Elimine!" A flamboyant voice said, as this Monk walked out of the Mini Tornador and stood next to my eldest daughter. He had short indigo hair, a white robe with indigo designs and a purple long shirt underneath it, while wearing brown boots to boot. "Is this the Father you spoke of? The legendary _**rumored bug-eyed warrior**_ hailed from Etruria?"

"Elimine… who is this?" I asked, with my eyebrow twitching.

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself, your Excellency!" he said. "My name is Saul, and like you, I hail from Etruria. And of course, for some reason, I am attracted to your daughters. Ah, could it be the aura of St. Elimine's descendants, attracting the people of the cloth?"

"Oh no… a Monk version of Sain… someone save me…" I groaned wearily.

 ***BONK!***

"Ouch!" Saul winced in pain, courtesy of the female Archer behind her.

"Saul, I already told you to stop doing that."

"Ah, but Dorothy, my friend! It would be wise to tell him about my relationship with his beautiful daughter, Elimine!"

 ***SNAP!***

For some reason, I heard a twig snap inside of me.

"Roy… can I use your sword?" I asked darkly. "I need to cut someone's inheritance down…"

"Eeek!" he squeaked, before jumping into Dorothy's arms. Heh, a similar scene where Sain would jump into Lyn's or others' arms back in the day.

"Father, it's nothing like that!" Elimine defended, having a small blush. "I, um… I _do_ like him. N-Not because of his flirtatious attitude, even though he does that a lot. But because of his dedication to serve and aid those who are in need!"

"Despite his attitude, Lady Elimine's word is true." Dorothy added, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. "He has his own way of doing so, Your Excellency. Yes, I am also devoted to Her teachings, so I am aware of your title; the highest order, Saint Kristofer."

"Um…" I blinked. "That uh…" Well this is awkward. I then looked towards Nino who stared off for some reason. Because two more people came out of the Mini Tornador and they were brothers, but the most distinguishing feature was that they both had the same hair color like Nino's.

"Ah, Lugh!" Joan beamed seeing one of them.

"Joan, it seems lively here." one of the twins, Lugh said, but froze upon seeing me. "Ah! W-What is this feeling? I couldn't help but be in awe with that man's presence."

"He's St. Elimine's direct descendant." the other twin, which I assume he was a Druid. "It affects anyone that is of the cloth and those who wield Light magic."

"Oh yes, that's right. Joan also came from that line. Thanks for reminding me, Raigh."

"…" Raigh remained silent before noticing Nino looking at them. "What is it?"

"You two…" Nino said, as for some reason tears welled up in her eyes.

"Nino?" I blinked, walking over to her. "Are you alright?"

"A-Ah!" she got out, quickly wiping off her tears. "Y-Yes, I'm alright, Onii-chan. J-Just… having that feeling."

"Feeling? Of what, milady?" Lugh asked kindly.

"That… I know you and your brother for some reason."

"You know them?" I asked confused. I looked at the two brothers then back to Nino, then back at them before I realized something. "Nino… I think… these are your kids."

"W-What?" Nino gasped.

"I hate to break the bad news, but we don't know her." Raigh said. "My brother and I are orphans from the get go, so we continued on living without any guidance."

"Yes, and please forgive my brother for his rudeness. Despite his words, he's actually really kind." Lugh said.

"Hmph…" Raigh scoffed. That guy somehow got Jaffar's personality.

"Actually…" Nino said. "I… I left two kids at an orphanage years ago… they had the same hair color, just like you two."

"Unless there's proof, we're strangers, either way." Raigh said. "I'm done. I'm going to study a bit more, Lugh."

"Brother, wait!" Lugh called out before he sighed. "I'm sorry again. That's just being him. Despite all of that, both of us truly miss who our true parents were. We do not have anything that our parents left behind for us."

And yet they're staring right at her. Oh Nino…

"I-I see…" Nino said, looking down sadly.

"But I do feel calm just by standing near you, milady." Lugh smiled a bit. "You just had that presence, is all."

"I see…" Nino said.

"Oh yes, there is one more thing." Lugh said, before turning his attention to me. "Your Excellency, I wish to propose to Joan's hand, if you would allow us."

"I-I'm sorry?" I stuttered. At least he's not like Saul with his flamboyant words. But… hold on, if Lugh and Raigh are Nino's kids and Nino and I are sworn siblings… then… wouldn't that… okay, this kind of relationship somehow became complicated.

Technically, Nino and I are not actually siblings, so that's a good thing, but… it's still awkward for me, either way.

"Father, Lugh and I had spent time together and we also paired up most often due to brother's and Sir Roy's advice." Joan added, which she looked down with a faint blush. "And… we kissed, too. N-Not on the lips, I promise!"

"Yes, and she is very persistent about it; saving it only for the boy she wished to kiss in her marriage." Lugh said, also having that faint blush.

"I… see." I said. "Well uh… I suppose you all have a lot to talk about at the dinner table."

"Speaking of dinner, what shall we feast on today?" Saul asked, breaking the good moment. "Meat? Fish? Veal?"

"Snakes."

"Blergh!" he blanched heavily.

"Or maybe I shall feast on your heart!" I said to Saul with a crazed look, even tilting my head sideways too much as if possessed, scaring the crap out of Saul.

"F-Father, don't say strange things!" Elimine cried out.

* * *

As nighttime arrived, while everyone had a good time and I had my talk with all of my kids, I decided to take some fresh air, sitting outside of my home while gazing upon the night sky. It's been awhile since we've been worried for our kids and it does feel a bit different from the usual gazing. Why? My family's back and soon it'll branch out into a whole lot of 'em. Just sitting there, I felt a familiar aura behind me and I don't even need to turn around and ask, "Wanna join me?"

"…if you insist." and of course, it was Karel, now sitting next to me while gazing in the sky together. Yep, as I expected, he changed a lot. A lot calmer, too. "…"

"These stars… they shine as bright as the sun." I said.

"…" he remained silent, taking it all in. "You missed the fun."

"Heh, as much as I wanted to, I decided to let the kids have their fun." I scoffed good-naturedly.

"I see. Hector cursed you to no end; not fulfilling your end. Even so, Eliwood is the same, due to his condition."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to fight and give Zephiel a piece of my mind. After we saved him all those years ago, this is the thanks we get?"

"Humans change, Agito. They all do." he added.

"I suppose you're right." I said, as we kept staring at the stars. "Do you think… Guy and Nee-san are looking over us now?"

"The war is over. I believe they can rest in peace." he added. "But not for me. Not yet, at least."

"Why is that?" I looked at him.

"My path as a Sword Saint never ends." he answered. "Someday, I shall find someone that will surpass me, and become the next Sword Saint. As much as I wanted you to take it, you have other priorities. Therefore, if there is someone that would take the mantle, I surely hope my niece would continue her path, as I continue traveling, honing my skills to aid those who are in need. I no longer thirst for blood, because it has been satiated a long time ago. All… thanks to you."

"I see." I said as I looked back to the sky. "Then… your path is clear. Always believe in what you have chosen and grasp the future you truly desire."

"Heh." he chuckled. "How ironic. I was certain you'd say it differently during our prime. I never thought I'd hear that from you, of all people."

"Ha, you said it yourself. Humans change, and I'm no exception." I said.

"Then, I have found my answer." he let out a familiar small smile, satisfied with it. "With this, I shall continue moving forward, without regrets. This might be the very last time we meet, Agito… no, Kurogasa Kururugi."

"No… we'll meet again. In the next life." I said, looking to him. "Because you and I… we will always be brothers… nothing in this world, not even Father Sky and Mother Earth, will ever change that."

"Ha, ha, ha…" he let out a small laugh, as he stood up. "True. Even after that, in that next life, you and I shall clash blades for blood again. Should that happen, history might repeat itself."

"I think one is good enough." I laughed as I stood up. "C'mon, I'll treat you to the best sake."

"Sake…" he smiled small, looking at me. "I never thought you were the drunk type. Has the plains clouded your judgment as past Tactician? You're a Saint, yet you drink like a normal person. Would that clash with your conscience?"

"Just this once, screw my conscience. I'm here to bond with my brother." I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "C'mon." I said, before leading him back into my home.

* * *

Much, much deeper into the night, as everyone was asleep and hearing all sort of stories from everyone, Lyn and I slept together as usual, while Nino was fast asleep, all due to drinking too much alcohol, instead of sake. What? She's not a kid anymore.

"You reek of sake, beloved." she giggled, still resting her place on my chest, while inching her body closer to me. Oh, we're semi naked, too; underneath our blanket.

"Just bonding with Karel is all." I chuckled.

"Wouldn't that cross your conscience? I still remember clear as day how much you detested alcohol. You even hold your title as Saint proudly. Much like Mother."

"Oh screw the conscience. I deserve it after everything that's happened for the past two years."

"Me too." she smiled, as she held my hand, placing on her chest, letting me feel her heart beat normally. "I, too, found my peace, and yet, I feel sad at the same time. Our daughters will follow their own path and Hiroji will remain with us."

"I know. But we'll support them in any way we can. It's their decision after all. Louise is there too, so there's nothing to be worried about. Though I still worry about Elimine over her choice of being with Saul…"

"Being overprotective again, after all these years?" she giggled.

"Shut up…" I said, before kissing her.

"Truly, you're easy to read, beloved. All the more reason for me to be more happy in my life." she smiled, as she dragged me to pin her down. "Because should you go to war with our children, you know very well I shall follow you. Remember our oaths, beloved."

"Oh I remember." I smirked. "But I'm not sure if you'll remember what we're about to do now."

"An untamed beast is ready for his attacks." she teased more, making me smile a bit. "Am I wrong?"

"Oh, you have no idea." I said, as we kissed a bit longer, before she pushed me a bit, getting my attention. "What's up? Not ready for it, yet?"

"It's not that, silly." she added. "From here on out, peace shall reign in Elibe, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Will it last more than a millennia?" she asked.

"Let's hope so. I know we won't be able to see it in this life, but in the next… definitely."

"Spoken like a true Sacaean, beloved." she smiled, as she placed her hand on my cheek. " _My_ Sacaean. Mother would be so proud seeing her son living his life as a normal person, freed from the shackles of fate."

"Yeah, same here." I said. "Now c'mon, I'm kinda itchy down there already."

"Hee, hee." she teased. "Well, we're already halfway there. So, as your wife, I'll tend to your needs."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said, before we kissed and the rest is in your imagination.

* * *

 **A millennia later…**

In the distant future, the whole land of Elibe has taken in a modern look, as the whole world started to rise; with peace governing the land. A teacher led a small group of students, as they walked deeper into the history of Elibe.

"And this right here is the very reason why the world is at peace right now." the teacher said, as the showcase display showed Agito and all of its forms and weapons, displayed inside the showcase. "The legend of Agito. Using the power dwelled within the descendants of the Seed, he surpassed all of the dangers, seeing only the goal before him."

"But, teacher, didn't Agito originate from Etruria?" one of the student asked.

"That's correct."

"But why is it displayed here, in Sacae?" another one asked.

"Simple. The last pure blood of St. Elimine chose to live in Sacae, alongside his wife. Even so, his children continued to spread her teachings, as they reigned the true throne of Etruria; the Grand Order." the teacher explained, before pointing to the screen where whole sketches of Kurogasa and his families were in. "This man and his family revolutionized how the government works today. Before his death, he was able to open the Dragon's Gate, to allow Manaketes who wish to live in their old homes, co-exist with us human beings. Henceforth, the pact was made and well… you kids know the rest."

"Wow…"

"That's amazing…"

"He's so cool…"

"Now come along, kids. There's a lot more to see." The teacher said. As the class was leaving, only one person stayed behind, looking at the sketches a bit longer than usual.

"Kurogasa!" a fellow classmate of his scolded. "Teacher Nils is about to leave! Hurry up!"

"Yeah, I'm coming, Lyn! Hold on!" He said as he looked at it a bit longer. "That guy… looks like me. It's like… I _am_ him. Nah, that can't be. It's impossible."

"Geez, for a boyfriend of mine, you sure daydream a lot, don't you?" she sighed.

"And of course, you being a Sacaean means you're an open book." he grinned.

"S-Shut up! Don't forget that you're Sacaean, too! With dragon's blood in you, no less!" she got out, blushing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." He waved off.

"Dooooooh, Kuro! Sometimes, you're so impossible!" Lyn huffed, stomping her foot. "Just hurry up or we'll left you behind!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Kurogasa said, as he looked at the sketch again before putting a fist out towards it. "Watch me, I'm gonna be a hero. Just like you." He said, before leaving to catch up with Lyn and the others. Unknown however, as he left, the Alter Ring that was on display shone a dim light revealing the Agito symbol briefly before fading away.

* * *

 **Fen:** And there you have it! Another one down! And before you say anything, yes, I know, it's a millennia later, Elibe is now modern, and Kurogasa and Lyn were somehow reincarnated, but there's an explanation for this!

 **TWF:** ***prepares a new credit card*** Does that include why most of these characters are genderbent in F:GO? o.o

 **Fen:** NO!

 **TWF:** …does that mean Ushiwakamaru _won't_ be a dude in the final ascension? O.o;

 **Fen: *facepalms*** X(

 **TWF:** Le me confused… whelp, explain to them, dude. Y'know, your crap. O.o

 **Fen:** Ugh… well long story short, this is the Fire Emblem world, and anything goes. Heck, I won't be surprised if Marth somehow got reincarnated in Awakening, should Lucina not play a major role.

 **TWF:** You sure addicted to FE a lot, huh? o.o

 **Fen:** It's my favorite franchise. Speaking of… we need to catch up on Ghost of Fates…

 **TWF: *prepares a bug net and wearing some bug hunting gear*** Is it going to fly away again? 8O

 **Fen:** ONOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	44. Agito 13

**Fen: *throwing away old tapes***

 **TWF:** Uh… Fen-kun? The camera's rollin'. What are you doing? O.o;

 **Fen:** No, not this one. No, not this one either, no, no, no…

 **TWF:** You mean, this one? ***pulls out a familiar tape*** I was about to sell this to get my hot dog, but, they said it's not worth a lot. o.o;

 **Fen:** Where did you find that?! Give it here! ***swipes tape away***

 **TWF:** What's in it? ***GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP** * Are those plans to rule the world?! I didn't know you had it in ya! :D

 **Fen:** NO YOU IDIOT! IT'S AGITO'S ORIGINS!

 **TWF:** Huh… again? We did Christmas and all, but origins? I thought that we had it about how Kuro and Hiroji met up?

 **Fen:** This one is _way_ before Kuro was born. This is all about Joan.

 **TWF:** Well, why didn't you say so? ***takes out popcorn and 3D glasses*** Pop that in! I wanna watch it! :D

* * *

 **Agito 13:** The Origins of Agito

"Look, there she is!"

"Lady Joan is taking her stroll again!"

"Milady, please bless this day to be peaceful!"

"…" A young woman walked down the streets of her city, as she felt very uncomfortable with the people staring at her. She was a young woman that is fourteen years of age. She had blonde hair, pinned into a long, waist-length braid, but she hid that braid as she was dressed as a Cleric.

"Where do you think milady is heading today?" a Monk asked.

"I believe she's on a date."

"That's impossible! Many people of the cloth were rejected by her!"

"…" Joan felt much more uncomfortable, as she quickly hastened her pace to back to her home.

"Milady, wait!" one of the Monks said, stopping her in her tracks, while having a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. "For you."

Joan immediately turned around and-

*WOOSH!*

-immediately ran.

"Milady… does that mean she rejected me?" the Monk asked saddened.

* * *

Eventually, after much difficulty, she managed to return back home near the Tower of the Saint, and a butler greeted her. "Your Excellency, welcome home."

"Please Gilles, do not call me as such." Joan said sadly.

"I'm afraid I cannot. You are currently of the purest bloodline of St. Elimine, and I am honored to be selected to serve you." Gilles bowed in a gentleman-like manner. "Ah, yes. Today's parcel came. It is the 'thing' you ordered."

"O-Oh, thank you. Is it in my room?"

"As you instructed."

"Very well. I will see to it." She said, before briskly leaving for her room.

Inside her room, where all of her descendants slept to this day, a wrapped package sat neatly on her bed. She was excited because it took long preparations to get it. Being the Saint at a very young age, she attracted a lot of attention from the outside world. And attention, is the last thing she needed. Hence why she had her measurements taken, designed how the clothing should like _herself_ and had her butler send it to the tailor.

Like an excited child, she quickly unwrapped her parcel and saw it. With a childish smile, she quickly took off her cleric's clothing and tried it on. At first, she had a bit of difficulty, but she managed to get the hang of it and was able to put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She now wore a black dress and shawl, with gleaming silver armor wrapped around her lower torso and waist. She also had gauntlets and black thigh-length boots with a touch of metal around her feet. And to finish off, she had a three-pronged silver headdress resting on her hairline.

"Hee, hee!" she giggled, amazed at how she looked while twirling around. "So, this is what I look like, if I dressed as a warrior. Hm… it _is_ heavy, this clothing and chains, but I can get used to this. Hee, hee, they'll _never_ notice me now."

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!***

"Eeek!" she squeaked.

"Milady, your tea is ready. Oh, and there's going to be a Bishop that shall help guard the Tower of the Saint, this evening." Gilles informed. "Please be sure to prepare for today. The escort shall arrive on time, as scheduled."

"Yes Gilles, thank you." Joan said before sighing to herself while sitting on the bed. Ever since her parents passed away at a very young age, due to illness, she had been worshipped the moment she became the highest order of Etruria. She felt extremely uncomfortable, not being able to live like any normal child. She definitely wished that if her parents were still alive, she would at least live her life like a normal child up to her teenage years.

But alas, fate had other plans in store. Not only that, for a time she started hearing a voice in her head. One that has made her uneasy as of late.

 _ **"** **Truly, you look beautiful in that dress, child."**_

And once again, the same voice spoke to her kindly.

"O-Oh, it's you." Joan sighed again as her eye glowed golden. "It was another day of disaster. I can't ever step foot outside this house."

 _ **"** **Why would you say such a thing?"**_ the voice asked.

"Because I'm not like you, Saint Elimine." Joan replied. "I do not wish to live a life encased in its own shell. I want to be free; free from everything."

 _ **"** **Forgive me, child. But after my effort of spreading the teachings for so long, people lived in happiness. And, one of my wishes has been fulfilled."**_ the voice, now known as Saint Elimine, said. _**"** **However, due to my legacy, my direct descendants suffered greatly; forcing them to become the highest order. Truly, I did not expect that sort of outcome."**_

"You are not to blame, St. Elimine." Joan said. "You fought for this land long ago, you have delivered humanity from the dragons and I'm forever grateful, but this has gone on for far too long… I do not want to be burdened anymore…" She added, as tears formed in her eyes. "All I want is a normal life… a life where I can be… me."

"…" the voice remained silent. _**"** **I'm so sorry. As I said before, my memories have been distorted, I cannot recall many things, and only a few have accepted my voice while most had lost their minds. I can tell you cannot fully accept me just yet. But do not worry, I understand."**_

"…"

 _ **"** **Because of that, you had never received any proper education about my teachings, yes? Because anyone who**_ **did** _ **teach you, ended up falling for you instead."**_

"Yes…" Joan nodded.

 _ **"** **Someday, you shall find the right one, and who knows?"**_ she added, as her voice started fading away from Joan's mind. _**"** **Maybe you will find someone to fall in love with…"**_

And just like that, her voice disappeared, making Joan sigh. She knew the Voice rarely spoke and if she did, it would only last for a minute or two. The two never had any proper conversations, so this happens.

* * *

Later on that day…

"…" Joan remained silent as she stood outside the front of her house seeing a carriage from a distance.

"Milady, you must relax." Gilles said, feeling concerned.

"Forgive me, GIlles. It's… this Bishop… I hope he does not… fall for my… er, charms, for a lack of better term."

"Yes, much like any other. In men and women." Gilles nodded in understanding. "Being born in Illia has given me immunity of your gifts."

"Even being kicked by Pegasi?" Joan slightly sweat dropped.

"A, ha, ha, ha! Milady, was that a jest? My, you've grown a bit, haven't you?" he teased.

"Oh come now Gilles, don't be such a boor." Joan pouted.

"Ah, here comes the carriage." Gilles said, as the carriage stopped right in front of the gate. "Milady, take care of yourself. I shall prepare you dinner the moment you return home."

"Yes Gilles." She nodded, as she entered the carriage and headed towards the Grand Church.

* * *

"Your Excellency." a Bishop bowed to her.

"Yodel." she smiled. "Is the foreign Bishop here?"

"Yes, Your Excellency. He is waiting to meet you." Yodel nodded as he held out a hand, "Come, I shall escort you."

Joan nodded as she took his hand and they began walking up the steps. "Yodel, I'm quite curious about you."

"Me, milady?"

"Aren't you affected by my charms?"

"Ahahaha… oh, I'm too old for that now." Yodel chuckled. "I have served your parents before you so I've always been surrounded by their aura. I think it is safe to say that I am already used to it."

"Though, because you're too busy nowadays, you aren't able to teach me Her teachings."

"Forgive me, Your Excellency." he apologized. "You are still too green to rule the kingdom. I have been warranted by your late parents to steward the throne until your coming-of-age."

"And yet I cannot see myself as a Ruler."

"Worry not, I'm certain you'll find a suitable man that will guide your hands to rule this kingdom. Believe in her faith, Your Excellency."

Joan couldn't help but have a small smile. At the very least, she knew she had someone to rely on for the time being, other than her butler. Soon they arrived at the top of the steps and the doors to the Great Church opened up, revealing the pews and the glorious altar that stood before her. Near the altar, a Bishop stood there with their back facing Joan. When that Bishop heard the doors open, he turned around to see the Cleric before her.

The Bishop in question, looked youthful, but he had a wise atmosphere. His hair was short and brown and has blue eyes. He had a silver mitre on his head with gold linings and robes that were silver with gold linings as well while carrying his crosier.

Another Bishop was next to him and his name was Kenneth, as he donned the same clothing as his comrade, but it was red instead of silver.

"So, you must be the latest descendant of St. Elimine herself." the Bishop said, gazing upon Joan.

"Y-Yes sir, I am." Joan bowed timidly. "And… you are?"

"D'Arc." he introduced himself. "Nicolas D'Arc. I served in another village until I received an invitation to become a part of the Grand Church. But alas, I never read the fine print."

"Ah, yes. To become her teacher." Yodel cleared his throat. "You have heard what has transpired last time, correct? A Bishop pinned Her Excellency down, because her gift got the best of him. Because of that, his title has been stripped and was excommunicated for laying his hands on her."

"…" the Bishop nodded. "Traumatized?"

"A little bit. At the very least, the Bishop is quite old and easy to repel. I cannot imagine if that Bishop was young and… gotten rough upon Her Excellency." Yodel said, making Joan frown.

"I assure you, as long as I am by his side, my dear friend shall not befall upon her gift." Kenneth assured the stoic Bishop. "Oh, and he is very strict in his teachings, so brace yourself, Your Excellency."

"Yes. Noted." Joan nodded.

* * *

And so, at the beginning of the new year, Joan now turned 15, started learning more of Elimine's teachings. With Kenneth standing by his side, she knew that Nicolas can be really strict. Receiving caned marks on her hands was a prime example. One thing for certain, was that he wasn't affected.

Every day, she learned something new, memorizing things, especially the Scouring and the foundation of Etruria. Of course, she hadn't heard the voice since the last time, thus becoming more of herself, enjoying the times where she wasn't being chased down by the people of the cloth.

Though, once she stepped outside, chaos ensued and there's nothing much she can do about it.

After her class was over, Joan left to return back home. Kenneth talked to Nicolas as he said, "You've taught her for six months. Are you well, friend?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear. Then, you still haven't forgotten our objective, correct?"

"I have not." Nicolas said. "But…"

"But…" He prompted.

"I have… come to question the wisdom of that objective."

"Surely you jest." Kenneth said. "We have been planning this for years and now you're turning back? Has the girl affected your conscience?"

"She has not, I assure you, Kenneth." he said. "You know very well how much I despise the teachings."

"Correct, and yet, you're strict about it."

"I'm getting sick of it, to be honest." Nicolas confessed. "But the Tower of the Saint is where only the purest blood may enter. She is the key to our plan to attain the Staff and tome. And that is what matters most."

"So why not use the girl now?"

"While I do despise St. Elimine's teachings, I still have my honor as a man."

"Hah, how very you, Nicolas." Kenneth said.

"Patience is a virtue, no?"

"Very well, we shall continue with this whimsical dream of hers until we get what we came for." Kenneth smirked.

* * *

After a year's worth of teaching, for some reason, Joan was in a happy mood, much to her butler's surprise. "Milady, you seem eager to learn again today." he said, as he served her breakfast. "And I haven't seen you smile like that for ages."

"Have I? I've always been like this." Joan smiled.

"Not until recently." Gilles said. "I'm assuming that Bishop has not fallen for your charms?"

"He has not. For the past year." She smiled again.

"Ha, ha, ha! It's good to hear that, milady. I surely hope you can keep up with your learning and become a great Ruler for Etruria."

"Mn!" she nodded.

* * *

Unfortunately, the weather wasn't that much supportive for her mood.

"Hm… it rains heavily today." Kenneth said, before looking at Nicolas, who was only in his long pants and shirt, revealing his rather fine abs and skin color. "A pity, your clothes were dripping wet. Should you came earlier with me, none of this would've happened."

"I apologize…" Nicolas said. "Circumstances were… not in my favor today."

"Yes, seeing you prepare material to teach her _did_ consume time, so I understand."

"But the plan remains unchanged." Nicolas added.

"Sorry I'm late, Teacher!" Joan barged into the room, donned in her outfit that isn't usually worn by Clerics. That alone had gotten Nicolas's attention. "All of my dresses have gotten wet because of my butler's silly deeds and this is the only one left in my closet! Ooooh, I really don't want to wear it, but I cannot miss my class, nonetheless!" She stopped talking when he saw Nicolas not in his regular clothes either.

"What… are you wearing?" Nicolas asked, looking at how different Joan looked outside of her usual outfit.

"I-I should be asking _you_ that!" Joan said.

…

…

…

…

"Well… this is rather awkward…" Kenneth blinked. "My friend also had his clothes dripping wet, leaving only his shirt and pants unscathed. Though, it is rare seeing you in those clothes, Your Excellency."

"Beautiful." Nicolas suddenly uttered, catching Joan off guard. And so was Kenneth.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Joan stuttered with a blush, making Nicolas stutter.

"F-Forgive me… that was unbecoming of me." Nicolas cleared his throat. "Ahem, I suppose I'll have to cancel class for today, if you wish."

"N-No, I want to continue!"

"…" he was silent, seeing how determined she is. "Even in my current state?"

"If you let me wear this top." she said, looking away nervously.

…

…

…

…

"…Very well. I shall permit it." he added. "But only for today."

"Hm?" Kenneth looked confused with Nicolas. Usually, he's very strict when it comes down to it, but has it been watered down from what he saw?

* * *

After class, coming home, and eating dinner, Joan quickly ran towards her room, jumped onto her bed, and covered her face with a pillow. She let out a long squeal of embarrassment and happiness at the same time. "Oooooooh, how embarrassing of me!" She said to herself. "My teacher saw me like this, and I saw him in that and… oooooooh, what do I do?!"

 _ **"** **You seemed panicked."**_

"Eeek!" she squeaked. "Oh, it's you, St. Elimine."

 _ **"** **Did I miss something?"**_

"Um… he saw me in this dress." she said. "And… he complimented me on how beautiful I looked in it."

 _ **"** **I see. This is a first for you, correct? Many would immediately hound you being yourself."**_

"Yes, but… this is different. He's never fallen for my charms… until now… sort of, maybe, I don't know."

 _ **"** **Child, calm down."**_

"I'm sorry…" She sighed again.

 _ **"** **Then… what do you think of him, after that incident?"**_

"I… I don't know."

 _ **"** **Could you… perhaps be falling for him?"**_

"W-What? No, don't be ridiculous. He's my teacher."

 _ **"** **Humans change overtime. But it is good to know that it is you that fall for others' charms, instead of being the other way around."**_

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

And so for the next several months, Joan continued to visit Nicolas to teach her more about St. Elimine and her foundations. Though, it was nothing more than a big bag of awkwardness between the two. They weren't able to look at each others' eyes and his usual punishments were lessened to mere warnings. By the time she was done, she was well-versed. One day, she went to visit her him again as usual, however, upon arriving she heard something behind the door.

"I do not believe this! You're backing out now?!" Kenneth's voice snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot go through with our plan anymore." Nicolas said.

"Huh?" Joan said confused.

"I wish to marry her, Kenneth. I wish to put my evil deeds away, for good."

"But the Tower of the Saint is right _there_! It's right in front of us! Aureola and the Holy Maiden is within our grasp!"

"W-What…?" Joan said stunned.

"She's the main key to access such weaponry!" Kenneth scolded. "She even placed her faith in you and would listen to you now! We're just moments away from grabbing the Holy Twins before we make a run for it!"

"…" Joan remained silent, hearing the whole conversation. Surely, she was saddened by the fact that she's actually being used for their grand plan.

"What has happened to the strict man who despised her teachings in the first place?!"

"It has been taken away by the girl whom I ended up falling in love with."

That alone was enough to make Joan's blush obvious.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"I am." he added. "I cannot tell how the result will come once I've asked Joan, but my heart remains unchanged. I will propose to her and put away my evil deeds for good. I want to start fresh with her."

"You… you blithering fool!" Kenneth snarled.

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!***

"WHAT IS IT?!" Kenneth shouted and the door suddenly opened to reveal Joan. "A-Ah, Lady Joan! It's so nice to see you!"

"Joan!" Nicolas gasped in surprise. "I…"

"Don't… say a word." she said solemnly, before looking at Kenneth. "Kenneth, you shall not step a foot in the Grand Church any longer." Joan said as she approached the two Bishops. And then-

 ***WHABAM!***

-she kicked Kenneth between the legs?!

In fact, it was so hard, Kenneth didn't have time to yell in pain as he immediately fainted on the spot.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Joan whimpered in pain as she hopped on one leg while holding the other that she used to kick it with.

"…" Nicolas could only look on at the Saint before looking away. "Forgive me."

"Teacher… was it all true?" Joan asked, after the pain subsided.

"Yes… it's all true." Nicolas said. "I even admit that we've used you as a pawn for our grand plan, Joan."

"…" Joan remained silent.

"However, despite all of that, I do not regret meeting you. It was truly a blessing." Nicolas said, making her eyes widen. "I will be frank with you, Joan. You changed me from within. And I thank you for that. You are the very reason why I abandoned my plan with Kenneth and… made me a better man."

"Teacher…" Joan said with a blush.

"Because of this, if you wish… I shall leave this place voluntarily." he added, as he was about to leave, until Joan grabbed his arm. "Hm?"

"Don't leave…"

"What?"

"Don't leave…" she repeated. "I wouldn't know what to do without you… you… you've changed me too…"

"Despite the evil deeds, you're still willing to accept me as it is?" he asked, sternly.

"All of it…"

There was a moment of silence, as the two tried to figure out what to do within the confinement of awkwardness. "If I asked you for your hand in marriage, would you accept me, a tainted and evil Bishop who has been corrupted for power and fame?"

"You're already forgiven the moment you said that you love me." Joan said. "And as for your atonement… you can live the rest of your life with me. You've taught me how to forgive others, now it's time that I returned a favor and teach you."

"Hah… I would never think that a teacher would be taught by his student. How ironic. But…" he added, closing the gap while hugging her close to him. "I suppose… it is all your fault I became this way."

"Teacher…"

"Nicolas." he corrected her. "That's what you shall call me once we've wed, Joan. And also…"

"Hm?"

"I wish to always see you in that dress. Every single day." he smiled.

"You don't have to ask that." Joan smiled.

* * *

And so after Nicolas requested laicization and dispensation, the two of them were wed in a simple and private wedding and their lives have been nothing but happiness and joy. Nine months later, after their union, they have their first child, a son.

"He's so beautiful…" Joan smiled. "This is our son."

"That's right. The fruit of our efforts for so long." he added, sitting next to his wife. "Kristofer D'Arc. It rings well with the name, doesn't it… Joan D'Arc?"

"Yes… I suppose you are right." Joan giggled.

* * *

 **One month later…**

"Hurry Joan! Take our son to safety!" Nicolas shouted, casting light magic at the Lords who were invading.

"But I cannot leave you behind!" she cried, while the baby cried in her arms.

"Remember this, Joan! Do not let humanity's hope die with our treasure!" he told her before letting out a small smile. "Please, understand…" Joan was distraught, clashing with her morals inside of her. Eventually, she quickly turned around and ran the opposite way, leaving her husband behind.

"Stay strong, my beautiful wife…" those were his last words before the Lords overwhelmed and massacred him to a bloody pulp.

Joan continued to run towards the top of the Tower of the Saint, while the child cried in her arms. By the time she reached to the top of the tower, with nowhere else to go, there was only one thing she can do, and she knew it was going to affect her greatly. "My sweet son… I know by doing so I would leave you behind, but you must survive…"

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, wahhhhhhhhhhhh, wahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The baby cried out.

As she knelt down, an ancient raw magic circle appeared in front of her, small enough for placing the infant in it. She gently placed him on the circle, wrapped with thick clothes to keep the child company and warm. As more tears fell from her eyes, she added, "Stay strong, my son. Someday, you shall return to fulfill your destiny. And when you do… I shall be there for you…"

As flashes of light engulfed her son, it eventually disappeared, now leaving her on her own. Immediately, she casted the same magic circle underneath her, and she could feel the effects of the said spell. She felt a burning sensation on her back, but she ignored it, wishing for the day that the two shall meet once more. And in the last flash of light, the Lords invaded the last room, only to find that she teleported elsewhere, other than Etruria.

* * *

"Mn…" Joan groaned, as her gaze slowly gained its full vision.

"So… you have awakened, child of Elimine." an elderly tone said. Joan opened her eyes, looking around before she saw a rather old man, sitting next to her bedside. "Worry not, you are safe here."

"Who… are you?" She asked.

"I am Athos."

"!" Joan gasped. "Athos…? One of the Eight Legendary Heroes that saved Elibe?" She asked, as she sat up. "Ergh…"

"Please rest, child." Athos said, gently laying her back down. "You've been unconscious for more than 7 months. You suddenly teleported to my abode. Your body and mind are in a torrent state of limbo. It is normal for your body to still try and adjust to the current timeline."

"I… I do not understand." Joan said, before realizing something and sat back up again. "My son! Where is he? I transported him, and…"

"Your son? So, that explains the markings on your back." Athos said, combing his beard. "You've used the forbidden arts twice."

"I… I have." Joan said, sadly.

"I have heard of that magic. It is at its raw form and unrefined. Only to transport one person at a time. But to think you'd use it twice while your magic is drained. But of course, you are St. Elimine's descendant, so I assume her hardheadedness is within you. Tell me, can you communicate with your inner voice?"

"I have."

"I see." Athos said, stroking his beard a few more times. "Is she still in you?"

"No…" Joan shook her head. "The moment I gave birth to my son, I can no longer hear her voice."

"Ah, it has been passed down to the next generation…" Athos understood, as he noticed tears falling off from Joan's eyes.

"My son… I cannot hold him in my arms anymore until this world needs him. I do not know how long it will be… I fear I might pass before he returns."

"Worry not. The markings on your back do come with small benefits." Athos assured. "The time in your body stopped. No matter how many years pass, even to a millennia, you shall not age. I sense that your magic has become your poison, but your Seed remains untainted."

"It… has?"

"Yes. But I must warn you… should you ever come in contact with him, in any way if and when he returns, know that the curse will slowly consume you."

"…" she remained silent, looking at her arms. "Then… I shall carry the legacy of Agito."

"Hm?"

"I shall abandon the teachings and take the path of war. And someday, once everything is done, these hands shall hold something else instead."

"I see. Well until then, stay true to yourself. If you wish to leave-"

"No… I will stay… the Lords are looking for me and they will stop at nothing to find and kill me, just as they have killed my husband…"

"Very well. Do what you must, Joan. But for now, rest. You must gather your strength." As Athos left, Joan looked upon the pendant she had.

 _'One day… one day, you and I shall be together again… I promise you that, my son.'_

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The baby cried out.

"Oh my. Sister Yukina, there's a child at our doorstep." A nun said, surprised.

"Ara?" the said Sister noticed, before holding the baby in her arms. "Who would leave a such poor thing in this rain? There, there… I'm here for you, child."

"What should we do with the child?" the nun asked.

"I do not know." The other sister shook her head. "We just found him."

"I see." Sister Yukina said, before smiling. "Very well, let us bring in this child." She said as the baby kept crying. "Shhhhhhhhhhh… there, there, dear. Your Kaa-san is right here." She said, before she decided to sing a song to the baby.

 **U~ta wo uta~ou**  
 **Da~ichi~ no u~ta wo  
Ka~ze wo ida~kou  
Hi~kari a~bite**

 **Ho~shi wa mata~ taki  
Mo~chi wa kira~meku  
Fu~wa fu~wa fu~ruri~**  
 **Ne~gai ko~mete…**

When she finished her first part, the infant stopped crying and Yukina continued to sing the song.

 **U~ta wo uta~ou  
Se~kai~ no u~ta wo  
Do~ko ma~de i~kou  
So~ra wo ao~ide**

 **Hi~to no ubu~goe  
Mu~shi no haba~taki  
Fu~wa fu~wa fu~ruri  
O~moi no~sete…**

When the baby yawned and closed his eyes, Yukina continued to sing, caressing the child in her arms motherly.

 **Fu~wa fu~wa fu~ruri  
A~shita~ wa ki~tto  
Fu~wa fu~wa fu~ruri~~**

When the child completely calmed down and fell asleep in her arms, she whispered the last lines in the child's ears.

 **So~ra** **ni** **to~doku~**

"As always, your song is beautiful. And look, the baby is asleep." the first sister said.

"So, what shall we name him?" the second sister asked.

"Hm… I think… Kurogasa sounds fine." Yukina smiled.

"Kurogasa? You mean, you're naming him after your son that died in childbirth? Surely, it would bring back memories, Sister Yukina…" the first sister said, concerned.

"I know. But… I now have a second chance, with this child in my arms." Yukina said. "Ever since my child died, my husband was not the same. His sadness was too great and took his own life. So now I'm a Sister; and you all accepted me into your family. But this child… has now given me hope to be the mother I always wanted to be."

"Very well. We won't stop you, but please be sure to give love equally to the other children as well." the second sister teased.

"Oh come now, do not be like that." Yukina pouted. "Come, you're helping me feed him once he wakes up."

"Of course. As you wish."

* * *

 **Fen:** Well… that was interesting.

 **TWF: *sniffles*** It was so sad… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ***crying out waterfalls of tears***

 **Fen:** Oi! Easy on the waterworks dude! So yeah, thought I'd show a bit of origins about Joan before Kuro was born into the world, in case you were interested.

 **Newscaster:** This just in, sea levels have risen by 10%, due to tears coming out of a nearby building.

 **Fen:** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?! o()O?!

 **TWF:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ***The main source… lol***


	45. Blade (K) 4

**Fen:** Hello everyone. Fen and Fang here for another CoM. Now normally, we would give you straight-up comedy in our intros and outros, but today, it's more serious.

 **TWF:** Yep, since I got no idea what just happened until I heard the news in my place.

 **Fen:** For the first time in U.S. history, two Category 4 hurricanes made landfall in the U.S. in the same year. Those hurricanes are Hurricane Harvey that struck Texas and southwestern Louisiana and Hurricane Irma that struck Florida this past weekend.

 **TWF:** That's a first for everything. But I know the everyday heroes are there to aid the needed and to reduce the burden.

 **Fen:** Our thoughts and prayers are with the victims and families of those who are affected by these horrific natural disasters. To our U.S. fanfic readers out there, I urge you all to help those victims in any way you can if possible. Either donating food, water, clothes, blood, even money, however you can. Please help them out. They need all the support they can get.

 **TWF:** You got that right, buddy.

 **Fen:** That being said, this CoM chapter is dedicated to those victims and to the rescuers who are helping out in the relief effort.

* * *

Blade (K) 4: Hope Amongst the Rubble

It's been three years since Eirika and I got married. She has grown accustomed to Earth by now and is more familiar with Japan's culture. However, she still tends to fumble on a few things. As of now, we had just moved into our house which is actually a freakin' mansion. I kid you not. I know Eirika is royalty and all but I'm still shocked as to how she's able to afford it. Not to mention that Amber started helping out in her career as a model.

Oh, and Amber is also from a high society, and yet, she ended up being together with us low class people, especially Storm.

And regarding Eirika's model career… well, let's just say she caused quite a storm in one of the modeling session. Who'd thunk it; Eirika from being the Princess of Renais to the world-class model. Not even she didn't see that coming, especially when she was being scouted with Amber a few years back.

"Hmm…" Eirika frowned, saddened when seeing the news in the living room. "That's horrible…"

"What's wrong, Eirika?" I asked.

"Oh, anata." she gasped a bit. "The news about the hurricane hitting the United States again… and it is much, much worse than the last one. I didn't know such harsh winds exists in this world. Ours usually occur at sea or the desert."

"I can understand." I frowned as I sat next to her. "We don't really get those kinds of storms here in Japan, but some of these happen around that part of the world and in others as well."

"And that is a blessing for us…" she added, still frowning a bit. "…but nothing can compare to what transpired back in Grado, a few months ago."

"Yeah… it was devastating."

For those who don't know, back in Magvel, a huge earthquake in Grado caused a massive landslide. It was so great that half the entire country of Grado was in peril, leaving half of its citizens homeless. Worst of all, Lyon predicted that it would happen. From what Knoll told us, during his experimentation with the Sacred Stone, him and a few other Shamans used a forbidden spell to look into the future and saw this happening to the country. Lyon wanted to prevent that. However, the earthquake still came to pass. The people of Grado were even calling the incident as divine punishment for Grado's actions in the war.

"It was very devastating, the whole Magvel decided to unite their strength to aid a fallen kingdom." she recalled, closing her eyes. "My brother, Innes, Joshua and L'Arachel joined forces to raise it back to its former glory. Do you remember? Ephraim also requested our aid to treat the wounded and protect the innocents from those brigands that wanted to take advantage of the situation."

"Yeah I remember it all too well… heck even when Ephraim told us about it."

* * *

 **Flashback - A few months ago**

 _As usual, the Riders, Eirika, and I would visit Magvel from time-to-time and visit friends and it just so happened that we all met in Renais at the castle to celebrate Renais' national day. Of course, the celebration was sort of ruined when Ephraim had to break the news._

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"Yeah. Vanessa just rallied the news to us." Tana added._

 _"And Amelia's letter confirmed it." Ephraim said, solemnly. "Grado has been struck by an earthquake, just as Lyon predicted."_

 _"Oh no…" Eirika murmured, covering her mouth in shock._

 _"Grado…" Natasha muttered, saddened by her home's current situation._

 _"…" Joshua remained silent, keeping his wife company._

 _"Yes. Word is it was so great that whole cities were destroyed. They say the damage is so severe, the empire itself is in danger…" Ephraim explained._

 _"That's…" Eirika said, at a loss._

 _"That's why I must go to Grado. The people are saying this is Grado's divine punishment…" Ephraim noted. "But these are the same citizens Lyon wanted nothing more than to protect. I cannot ignore their plight."_

 _"True, despite them initiating the war in the first place." Innes said, being himself._

 _"Brother!" Tana scolded._

 _"Joshua." Natasha looked at her husband sadly._

 _"I know." he nodded, understanding her situation. "If that's the case, the kingdom of Jehanna will lend a hand."_

 _"And do you think you're the only one that can bask in glory, oh King Joshua?" L'Arachel spoke proudly. "My kingdom of Rausten shall immediately aid in the relief effort for these innocent people! As the maiden on a mission, I cannot turn a blind eye!"_

 _"Other than her usual burst of pride, I agree. Frelia will lend its assistance. If it is to ensure the safety of others and making sure brigands won't take advantage of this." King Hayden noted._

 _"We're going too." I said. "Right, Eirika?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"But, your careers. Both of you have been busy over the last five years." Tana added. "This won't add to your workload, right?"_

 _"No. It won't." I shook my head. "We both want to do this. I'm sure it's what Lyon would want."_

 _"Don't think you're the only one who carries the burden, kiddo." Kurai added._

 _"That's right, dear." Melissa-senpai said. "We're also here to help them."_

 _"Yeah, so don't be such a big goofball and let us join, Kuro!" Amber exclaimed._

 _"Oi!"_

 _"A new mission awaits~!" Mikoto chirped._

 _"Mikoto, I hope you didn't just wanna say that from the game you've played recently." Akira sweat dropped._

 _"So, when can we start the campaign?" Storm asked._

 _"If possible, sooner than expected." Ephraim suggested._

 _"Then, we'll return to our kingdoms and begin necessary preparations." Innes added._

 _"For now, let's enjoy today. It'd be best to leave Renais with a smile." Tana chirped._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"And when we arrived… words cannot express what we saw…" Eirika said.

"Yeah." I muttered.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Oh my!" Eirika gasped, seeing the horror before her._

 _It was raining that day. There were so many bodies lying on the ground. Many people were wounded badly, some lost their lives from their injuries, the best buildings turned to chunks of bricks lying all over the place, and worst of all, many helpless citizens lost their homes and stayed near any leftover standing buildings, covering themselves under their shadows._

 _"Damn…" I gritted._

 _"This is bad. Really bad." Amber frowned sadly._

 _"So many injuries… and this is just the first village we visited…" L'Arachel noted. "I do not know whether or not many of my uncle's clerics and monks would be able to tend to their wounds at all…"_

 _"And most importantly, food and water supplies." Rennac noted. "I've managed to rally many traders to help under the name of Ephraim and they'd be more than willing to let it go, but of course, under a hefty price."_

 _"It's one thing I'm willing to let go." Ephraim added._

 _"Don't worry. You can split the bills with us, King Ephraim." Joshua assured him. "You don't have to take all of the burden, y'know?"_

 _"We only do what we can." Kurai said._

 _"C'mon, let's look for survivors," I said before running off._

 _"Big bro, wait up!" Akira shouted, running after me._

 _"What about us?" Mikoto blinked._

 _"Let's start tending to their wounds first. There are elderly and children, too." Amber suggested._

 _"Meanwhile, Mel and Natasha will stay here while the soldiers set up camps. I'm going for a hunt." Kurai said._

 _"A hunt, you say? Bwa, ha, ha! Let me in!" Dolza exclaimed happily._

 _"Dolza you know this is no laughing matter." Rennac frowned._

 _"It means more evildoers to get chopped, like that one that is running away with some supplies right now!" Dolza happily pointed out on one of the brigands running with a handful of food from one of the ruined homes._

 _"…" Marisa didn't say anything but to quickly run towards the said brigand, hunting him down._

 _"And there she goes…" Gerik sighed._

 _"She seems to be energetic, isn't she?" Tethys smiled playfully._

 _"Well, she gets the gist of it. So, let's do our job." Kurai said, drawing out his Chalice Arrow in hand._

 _Meanwhile, as we managed to get into the middle of the village, Eirika stood near me, holding onto my arm sleeve while saddened to see the view. "It's horrible…"_

 _"Yeah…" I muttered._

 _"Big bro! Over here! I found the Chief!" Akira pointed out, as we noticed the said chief was heavily wounded from the rubble that's underneath him._

 _"C'mon! Let's get him out of there!" I said as I had my Blay Buckle already on me. "Henshin!"_

 **TURN UP**

 _As soon as I donned my armor, I immediately ran towards the rubble and thanks to using the strength of my armor, I managed to move some of the big debris away_

 _"Sir, sir! Are you alright?" Akira asked, as Eirika managed to lay him in her arms._

 _"A-Aah… so… this is the divine punishment…" the Chieftain muttered in pain._

 _"Don't talk sir. You're going to be alright." Akira said._

 _"It's too… late…" He muttered. "Our kingdom… paid the price… for starting this war…"_

 _"C'mon no more of that nonsense!" I said. But he didn't respond as he tilted his head away._

 _"Anata, he… he's…" Eirika stuttered heavily, as tears threatened to fell from her eyes._

 _"He's gone…" I muttered._

 _"Gh!" Akira could only clench his fists tightly, unable to save a life._

 _"Help… us…" the three of us heard a voice nearby, and it came from that old home rubble._

 _"Anata, did you hear that?!" Eirika got out. "I can hear children calling for help!"_

 _"I sure did! C'mon!" I said as I ran towards the old building that was once an orphanage._

 _"Henshin!" Akira exclaimed, quickly donned into his Garren armor._

 **TURN UP**

 _"Over here, big bro!" he exclaimed, managed to find a rather big pile of slab that trapped the orphans inside._

 _"HaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" both of us exclaimed, lifting the said rubble up and immediately threw it up high, bringing along the remains on top of it._

 _"!" Eirika was in total shock, seeing a few orphans who laid flat and weakened tremendously. Some lost their lives from it, and some were totally wrecked hard, barely got any energy left in them. "Children, are you alright?!"_

 _"Help…" the child within Eirika's arms muttered before he passed out._

 _"L'ARACHEL! OVER HERE!" I shouted._

 _"Soldiers, follow that scream!" L'Arachel commanded, as they heed her call and came to our aid._

* * *

 _As the first night came by, tents were already set up and many wounded innocents are being tended to and rested silently inside refugee tents. Eirika cried within my arms, as both of us are sitting near the fireplace, and she was wrecked from seeing the horrors of the aftermath._

 _"It's okay, Eirika… we did what we could…" I muttered._

 _"Those people… they didn't deserve such a fate…" she muttered, still burying her face in my chest. "I don't know how much my heart can take… and it's only the first village…"_

 _"…" I could only stay silent, keeping her company._

 _"Everyone had it hard." Ephraim said, approaching us._

 _"Brother…" Eirika muttered, wiping off her tears upon seeing him._

 _"Are you alright, Eirika?" he asked, concerned. "You broke down before sunset."_

 _"I'm… devastated, Ephraim." she said. "It's just…"_

 _"I know." Ephraim said._

 _"Princess Eirika." L'Arachel said, approaching us._

 _"L'Arachel! Are the children okay?!" Eirika asked, holding her shoulders desperately. "Please tell me!"_

 _"Some made it to live another day… but…" L'Arachel looked away sadly. "I cannot say the same for others. Even the child you carried in your arms. He, too, died from exhaustion for the sake of the other orphans…"_

 _The news hit her hard, and I caught Eirika from her sudden fall._

 _"Eirika! Stay with me! Eirika!" I cried out._

 _"She's in complete shock." Ephraim said. "Anyways, tomorrow, we'll continue heading east to the next village. We'll station some soldiers and healers to aid these people for the time being."_

 _"Brother dearest, I believe her heart can't take it anymore." L'Arachel noted. "Do take care of Eirika for us. She'll be traumatized, the more we venture deeper into Grado."_

 _"I will…" I muttered._

 _"For now, rest. We'll continue this tomorrow morning." Ephraim noted._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Even after what L'Arachel said, you still wanted to go through it all the way." I said, as Eirika looked down sadly.

"Yes… I… I needed to see everything with my own eyes. Thankfully, only half of Grado was devastated. Not many were affected when we ventured southeast of it."

"Even when we reached Grado Keep…" I muttered.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _We had finally reached Grado Keep but when we arrived, we were in for a total shock. The entire castle was brought to ruin. There was nothing left of what once stood. It was like Jehanna Hall, only much worse._

 _"This is much worse than before, isn't it, old friend?" Knoll added._

 _"Yes…" Dussell muttered._

 _"I can't believe it has been reduced to this much…" Amelia added._

 _"…" Natasha could only remained in silence, seeing such place._

 _Eirika didn't say much before she immediately ran towards Grado Keep._

 _"H-Hey! Eirika!" I cried out, running after her._

 _"Lady Eirika!" Seth exclaimed before a few of us gave chase._

 _"Tana!" Innes tried to stop her, but even she went ahead of him. Eirika soon arrived at the rubble and began to move stone after stone hoping to find a survivor from amongst the rubble. She didn't care if her arms and legs were aching so bad. She wanted to find someone, anyone to save from underneath._

 _"Eirika!" I called out. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Do not stop me, anata!" Eirika said. "There just has to be a survivor! There has to!"_

 _"Lady Eirika…" Seth said solemnly, before he decided to lend a hand._

 _"Seth?"_

 _"Leaving a lady unattended would be rude of me." Seth smiled a bit, starting to remove the rubble aside._

 _"That's it! I'm helping out!" Tana noted, as she also joined._

 _"Tana…" I muttered. That's when I looked to the Riders and they all nodded at me having their belts at the ready. "Alright, let's help out." I said._

 _"Henshin!"_

 **TURN/OPEN UP**

 **CHANGE**

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Thankfully, there wasn't any deaths there I guess that's a good thing." Eirika sighed in relief. "After we managed to dig through the rubble, many of them were confined in a secret room for a long time, and they were almost out of emergency food and water."

"True." I nodded.

She took a deep breath and slowly letting it all go, regaining her composure. "And that's what transpired over the last few months. Even Amber decided to re-schedule my career after that, so I can regroup."

"Yeah… you were an emotional wreck."

"A-Anata…"

"Not to mention you even hug me close to you during our sleep and stayed that way, for a while."

"Mmm…" she pouted, blushing slightly.

"Sorry sorry," I chuckled.

"I swear, you're starting to tease me more, as of late." she got out.

"I guess Amber is rubbing off on me…" I said before realizing, "Ugh… she _is_ rubbing off on me."

"Hee, hee." she lets out a small fit of giggle, making me smile a bit. "She is quite contagious, isn't she?"

"I hate to admit it, but yeah…"

"But still…" she added, letting out a small sigh. "Even after five years of being married, it's… still only the two of us and no children yet. Amber is already having her second child and I couldn't help but envy her… I wonder what went wrong with us…"

"Maybe because Amber tried to 'blackmail' us about what we did back then," I chuckled nervously.

"I mean it, anata…" she pouted. "I… truly wish we already have at least one child in our small family…"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." I placated. "Well… maybe now's a good time to start as any."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"We could always go get a consultant and see what went wrong. Never underestimate Japan's best doctors around here."

"Hm… alright. We'll give it another try. If there is no changes, we'll consult with one."

"Right. Just don't expect me to do this everyday until it works." I teased.

"N-Now you're being lewd…" she blushed heavily. Looking away, she muttered cutely, "Silly."

"You're the one who wants to have a kid."

"Mmmmnn…" she pouted cutely again, looking at me. "I expect you'd give your all in our chamber tonight."

"Hai, hai, I'll do my best." I waved nonchalantly.

"Anata!"

"Okay okay. I get it." I chuckled.

Seriously Amber… your contagious teasing is getting me in trouble.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Amber sneezed.

"Something up, honey?" Storm asked, holding his youngest daughter, Sasha, in his arms, cradling her to sleep.

"My Kuro-sense is tingling…" she mumbled.

"Huh?"


	46. Agito 14

**Fen:** Hey guys! Fen and Fang here for another CoM!

 **TWF: *Wears a pumpkin head and black clothing*** Bwooooooooo~, I'm Dullahaaaaaaaan~! Be bewy afwaiiiiid~! 8O

 **Fen:** … no, just no…

 **TWF:** What? Halloween's coming soon and you and I need to get prepared for F:GO's Halloween event! Liz's Caster is coming up on NA. And oh, Fen-kun recently got his Jeanne through Okaneos Roll… lol.

 **Fen:** YES! FINALLY! AFTER SO LONG! I FINALLY GOT HER!

 **TWF:** And I got her during her rate up… through a yolo roll. And speaking of which, that's the chapter we wanna do today in Agito.

 **Fen:** So enjoy!

* * *

Agito 15: Mother and Son

"Hm? You want to spend time with Mother?" Lyn asked, as a few of us were in the local tavern in Ostia.

"Oh, h-how sweet of you, Kurogasa!" Florina smiled happily.

"Yep, that old lady sure is happy when you asked her out on a date." Farina teased.

"It's not actually a date, dear sister…" Fiora sighed.

"No, it's not." I blushed before glaring at Farina. "Just what do you take me for anyway?"

"I dunno. Maybe you got a change of taste?" Farina shrugged, making Lyn glare at her, while Fiora sighed.

"Well, it's a good time for anything. Bonding with family is a good thing to do, Agito!" Nils nodded.

"Everyone is taking their time before the final battle. It would be best that you do, lad." Dorcas suggested.

"Which got me thinking… where is Lady Joan?" Sain asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Kent looked around. "She's not here."

"I spotted Louise dragging your mom somewhere. Oh, and your sisters too." Matthew said, drinking his cup of ale.

"Why do I get the feeling they're gonna try something crazy?" I sweat dropped.

* * *

 _"Everyone, I appreciate you all doing this… but… this is a bit much." Joan sweat dropped._

 _"Nonsense, milady! It is a rare treat!" Priscilla exclaimed._

 _"Yeah! Little brother is asking you out on a date!" Serra perked up._

 _"But… he's my son. And him asking me out is only equivalent to bonding as a family."_

 _"Which is why it's important for you two to spend some time together, Lady Joan!" Louise perked._

 _"Onii-chan misses spending time together with you, Mother!" Nino perked happily._

 _"Oh, not you too, my sweet…" Joan sighed in defeat._

 _"He wished to make up for lost time." Karla said. "You have not seen him your whole life, for almost 20 years, if I may add. Plus, with the curse of the ancient arcane magic, you are only on borrowed time."_

 _"But, still…"_

 _"No more words! Today, let your dearest friend do the talking!" Louise perked up, happily dragging her to a nearby clothes store._

 _"Oh dear me… what has gotten everyone so energetic today?" Joan muttered to herself before surrendering herself to the girls._

* * *

The next day…

"Okay, you got this…" I sighed to myself.

"Relax, friend. You're spending time with your mother." Eliwood assured.

"Yeah, and remember, Tactician. She's your MOM." Hector teased. "Not your wife."

"I-Idiot! I'm not like that!" I blushed.

"…" Lyn's glare made Hector take a few steps back.

"Well, Lady Joan's youth is indeed beautiful, I admit." Eliwood praised. "It'll be common to have people mistake you and Lady Joan to be like any other normal couple."

"Yeah, and first thing you two would do is having lunch together, booked by Louise." Hector scratched his head, confused. "I wonder if that woman is going to plan dinner with your wife?"

"Perhaps?" Eliwood pondered.

"And maybe a change of clothes, too." Hiroji teased.

"Guys, really, we're just spending time together." I sighed.

"Normally, if it is with other girls, I would immediately object." Lyn said. "But, because this is Mother he requested, I don't mind at all. Mother did tell me that she would like to spend time with her son without any interruptions." She then turned to me. "It's alright, beloved. Family always comes first."

"Thanks Lyn…" I smiled a bit. "Well, I'll see you all later. I'll tell all about it when I get back." I said, before heading out.

"He's growing up." Hiroji shed a fake tear.

"I just hope those two would be closer as family. That's the only wish for my friend." Eliwood smiled.

"Yep, me too. I tease him a lot, all the time. But this one time is an exception." Hector chuckled.

* * *

I continued jogging to the center of town, until I noticed a woman waiting near the old well. I wasn't able to recognize who it was, since she had her short silver hair, wearing a white halter top that exposed her back with a rather large tattoo on her back and she was wearing a black… necktie? Wait, she also has a mini black skirt with black stockings and brown shoes. She looks so modern! How did-

"Oh… Kristofer."

No way… that's…

"K-Kaa-san?"

"Y-Yes… this is me, my sweet." she said, blushing a bit. "Does it seem off?"

"N-No, but…" I gulped. "How did… ugh, it was Louise wasn't it…"

"Yes, she personally requested the tailor yesterday with this image in mind." Kaa-san sighed. "And your sisters suggested to make it more modest and… modernized, so to speak. Hiroji might have shown them some clothes in his sketches for inspiration."

"I knew something was off when they dodged me yesterday…" I facepalmed.

"Well, all of them seemed worried for us." Kaa-san smiled. Even though she's smiling, it feels _really_ awkward that she's wearing different clothes than the usual ones she wears and it's making me blush. "Hm? What's wrong? Are you unwell, Kristofer?"

"Um… I hope… my Seed isn't affecting you…" I mumbled.

"?" Seeing her confused made me understand how Tou-san fell in love with her in the first place. I can also see where I get my naïvety from. "Oh, not to worry. You are my kin, so the Seed does not affect me."

"Good…" I laughed sheepishly. "Otherwise, it would be rather awkward and…" I said, before blushing heavier! Aghhhhhhh! No, I shouldn't say it!

"Yes. I know where that leads to…" Kaa-san blushed, as well. Shaking her head lightly, she gathered her thoughts and asked, "So, shall we begin? Louise booked a restaurant to have lunch nearby."

"Mm." I nodded before Kaa-san wrapped her arms around mine and began walking towards the restaurant that Louise reserved for us.

* * *

Just the two of us.

Amongst many empty tables.

In this restaurant.

"…" Kaa-san smiled motherly, waiting patiently for our meals to arrive, while I'm a nervous-wreck. "Kristofer?"

"Y-Yes?!" I squeaked.

"Hee, hee…" she giggled lightly. "My, oh my… you are quite nervous about this, aren't you?"

"H-How could I not? This is the first time we're doing something like this… then again…" I trailed off sadly. "It could also be our last."

"True…" she trailed off. "But as we promised, we'll use any opportunity to get closer as family. Come to think of it, I was in your shoes during my youth."

"Eh? You were?"

"That's right. I was as just as nervous as you were when your Father and I started going out." Kaa-san recalled. "And just as how you see me in these clothes, I also saw your father outside of his normal robes, while I was in my uniform, back then."

"I see…" I said. "What was… Tou-san like?"

"Well, I did tell you he was a very strict man during his teaching days."

"I meant… after he retired as a Bishop."

"Oh, that." she said. "Hm… let's see. He's still strict." she smiled, still looking innocent. That alone is enough to make me sweat drop. "But not too much. Your Father actually acted tough during our first date. Did you know he was actually shaking? I know, because when he held mine, I felt it."

"So… he was actually nervous?"

"Of course. Because he is no longer a normal Bishop but a Saint that protects the Tower. He admitted that he was out of his comfort zone." she giggled. "It turns out, if he is in casual clothes, he is a normal human being. It is the same as a normal boy having his first crush on a girl."

"R-Really…" I said, before chuckling. "Wow… I wish I could see that."

"Truly, it was a sight to behold. Even _I_ did not expect him to be that nervous, just as much as I was." Kaa-san explained. "But at the very least, I got to know your father a lot more from there on out. So you see, Kristofer, your father is not all that strict. Appearances can be quite deceiving, no?"

"Yes, it can be." I agreed.

"And when you were born, he said your appearance was the mixture of the two of us. You had your father's looks, while donning my mask on them."

"Yeah, it's no wonder why Louise constantly teased me. Because she said that she reminded me a lot of you."

"That's very her."

"Here you go. Your steamed fish and vegetables with lemon and caviar is served." the waiter said, serving us with food.

"Oh, my favorite. Louise knew very well of my tastes." Kaa-san smiled.

"You have quite a date, good sir. Good eyes." The waiter praised, making me blush.

"T-Thanks." I laughed sheepishly, before the waiter left. "So… shall we?"

"Of course, good sir." Kaa-san teased me, playing along with this whole shenanigans.

"K-Kaa-san." I blushed.

* * *

After our lunch and chatting more, we decided to head out to the bazaar and stroll around. Much to my surprise, I don't see any of our comrades nearby, as if they're not here at all. "Oh? What's this now?"

"Step right up, ladies and gentleman!" a promoter shouted. "Test your strength and ring the bell. You do that, you get a prize!"

"Oh, look, Kristofer. A test of strength." Kaa-san pointed out. "I believe Hector or Sir Wallace had no trouble hitting it, but…" she slowly looked up, seeing how tall it is. "…it's quite high."

"You want me to try?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." she smiled. "Your Father did this too, back in Etruria."

"Ah, good sir!" the promoter said. "Want to give it a shot? You can win a prize for your lovely girlfriend!"

"E-Eh?!" I said. "Um… actually, she's…" I trailed off.

"He'd love too." Kaa-san played along again, leaving me flabbergasted.

"Oh? But can those skinny arms of his reach the bell?"

 ***POP!***

"Kaa-san… give me the hammer…" I muttered darkly.

"Of course." she smiled angelically, taking the said hammer and handed it to me. "Good luck, Kristofer."

"I bet he can't even reach halfway with those skinny arms." the promoter teased.

 ***POP!***

I went up to the pedestal, dragging the hammer. I was about to hit this bell with one hand.

 _ **"** **No cheating."**_ Elimine said.

OH C'MON! He's mocking me, Elimine! Just one time!

 _ **"** **Child, your mother is watching you to see if you are able to reach it with only your strength. Do make her proud."**_ Elimine consoled, making me sigh wearily.

"You got three shots, kiddo." the promoter said.

"Oh, the things I do for family…" I sighed before hefting the hammer up with two hands, using my strength before I brought the hammer down hard.

 ***BONG!***

…

…

…

"Hahahaha! I told ya it's going to be halfway!" he laughed, making some other men laugh along.

"…" Kaa-san kept her smile, believing in me.

"Okay, you got this… no pressure…" I said to myself before trying again.

 ***BONG!***

…

…

…

"Hahahahaha! What a wimp!" he mocked me again. "Hey, you're an Etrurian, right?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"For a pretty face, you sure have weak arms. Yeesh, believers of St. Elimine sure are only good at magic, huh? Why don't you just stay cooped in your room and be a goody two-shoes like your Saint?"

 ***POP!***

Wait, that wasn't my vein that popped.

 _ **"** **Child."**_

"Y-Yes?"

 _ **"…** **I'll permit you. Use both of your hands and swing with all of your might."**_

She's pissed.

YES!

With a devious grin, I raised the hammer high and swung down hard!

 ***BONG! DING!***

I hit the bell, but the bell itself also broke and that's not the only thing that happened. I sent that bell flying!

"Oh? Looks like the metal flew up high…" Kaa-san blinked, leaving many jocks with their jaws wide open.

"You were saying?" I smirked widely.

…

…

…

* * *

"Hee, hee, hee…" Kaa-san giggled, as she held a wrapped gift in her arms. "You sure made quite an impression, Kristofer."

"He asked for it." I said. "What's in it?"

"I do not know. Let's see." she said, as she unwrapped the said gift and sure enough, she was a bit surprised. "Oh my. A three pronged tiara, just like mine…"

"S-Seriously?" I gawked. "Are you sure though? It's almost as if Farina sold yours…"

"This one is not white. I assumed it must be Obsidian, judging from the color." she examined. "The designs are different, It has some sort of dragon-like patterns on it. Should I try it on?"

"I don't see why not." I shrugged.

"Well then." she said, passing it to me and… she lowers her head to me. "Put it on for me, Kristofer."

"H-Huh?"

"…" she waited patiently, as I noticed some people were looking at us as they passed by.

"Uh… okay." I gulped before taking the said tiara and placed it on her head. "T-There. How's that?" I asked.

"What do you think, my sweet?" she asked, looking at me with her innocent smile.

"Uh… it's… alright, I guess?" I said nervously.

"Hee, hee." she giggled. "Kristofer, are you nervous because you're with me, your own mother?"

"I…" I trailed off slumping down. "I'm sorry… it's just that I'm so used to being with Lyn for so long, I don't know how to deal with spending time with _you_."

She took her time, examining my expression, until she finally said something, "Like father, like son."

"E-Eh?"

"You are truly, in a way, a spitting image of your father, Kristofer." she said. "Because he was used to being together with his friend for so long, he doesn't know how to have a date with me, due to his old deeds."

"So in a way, I'm reminding you of Tou-san?"

"More or less, yes." she nodded.

"I… see." I said, before she held my cheek. "Eh?"

"Do not worry about it. I'm just very happy that I get spend time with my beloved son. Being with you… makes me very happy."

"Kaa-san…" I murmured.

"So, how do you wish to end this date of ours?" she asked.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, tonight, you'll be having a date with Lyndis, correct?" she asked kindly. "Pent wants to meet you back at the inn for preparation. And so does Hiroji."

"Um… how about taking a picture?"

"A picture? How?"

"Well… Hector said something about an Anna shop that has a tome that take pictures nearby."

"Oh, that would be wonderful." she smiled, clasping both of her hands. "Truly, you are like your father, Kristofer."

* * *

"Step up and have your picture taken!" Anna called out. "Buy one get one half off! This limited time offer is only good for today! Couples will get an additional gift: a couples' necklace!"

"Great timing. That saves us time for having to put our pictures inside the locket, yes?" Kaa-san pondered.

"Right." I nodded, before we approached Anna. "Hi. We like to get a picture."

"Of course!" Anna chirped before she noticed something about me. "Say… you look familiar."

"Eh? I'm sorry, but this is the first time we've met."

"Really? I swear I met you before. Something like 'an old bat' ring any bells to ya?" she asked.

"O-Old bat?" I blinked. "Uh…" I said confused.

"Well, whatever." she shrugged. "It might be one of my sister's customers, then. Oh? She's quite hot. How did someone like you got a hot babe like her?"

"Uh… actually…" I tried to explain, but Kaa-san wrapped her arms on mine, even pressing her chest on them, too.

"Is it alright if you would take a picture of us, Miss Anna?" she asked.

"You sure are one lucky spade, kiddo!" Anna teased me. "Sure, why not? You two looked kinda cute, anyways!"

"Spade?" I blinked. Spade, old bat… huh? What's that supposed to mean?

"Come now. It would be rude to make her wait, Kristofer. Especially Lyndis." Kaa-san urged, as she kept pressing her chest on my arm, making me blush. Kaa-san seemed to be enthusiastic about taking a picture with me.

"A-Alright."

"Okay, now step right up over there." Anna pointed, and the two of us went over to that said spot. "Now, do any couple pose!"

"Very well." Kaa-san smiled, as she is now hugging me dearly, while looking at her. And I could only smile back.

"Hold i~t, an~d-"

*CLICK!*

"Great shot!"

"Hee, hee… it has been a long time since I had this much fun." she got out. Looking at me, she noticed I was still blushing a bit. "Kristofer, are you alright?"

"E-Eh? Yeah, I'm fine!" I said sheepishly.

"Huh…" Anna said. "Your blushing seems familiar too…"

"I'm sorry?" I looked at Anna.

"Well… nevermind! I'll prep this up so we can call it a day!" she chirped, humming happily as she headed to another room.

"Ah… I see now. Are you actually nervous when I'm hugging you in these clothes?" she teased, still hugging me in her arms.

"I… should not answer that." I sweat dropped.

* * *

"Well, I guess our bonding time ends here today." Kaa-san said, as both of us are standing in front of a tavern. Oh, and she wore the necklace proudly around her neck, while I still kept mine wrapped up in a small box, as a gift to Lyn tonight. "Thank you so much for spending time with me. I am very fortunate to have such a considerate son."

"I'm just… glad I can make you smile." I smiled gently, kissing her forehead. "I'll… I'll always treasure this."

"Me too, my son." she added, replied the said kiss with a kiss of her own on my forehead. "I'll always love you, my son. Always remember that."

"Yeah. I know."

"Now, go on. It would be rude for a gentleman to make a lady wait too long." she consoled.

"Right." I nodded before leaving Kaa-san on her own.

* * *

 _"Oh Joa~n!" Louise called out._

 _"Louise." she smiled. "I believe your shopping with my daughter-in-law is done?"_

 _"Yes, it is!" Louise smiled._

 _"You seemed happy today. May I know why?"_

 _"Ooooooh, I'm pregnant!" Louise chirped, hugging her dearly._

 _"O-oh?" Joan got out. "Truly?"_

 _"Yes! I never thought it'd happen, but it did!"_

 _"I see. A pity, I do not have a drinking partner for tonight."_

 _"Oh, no worries! The other girls are in there as well!" Louise chirped._

 _"I see." Joan smiled._

 _"Well, I should be going and see if my Lord Pent requires assistance! Do take care and mind your drinks, Lady Joan."_

 _"I will." she smiled before the two shared another hug and Louise parted ways with her. As Joan looked at her friend walking away, she pondered to herself, "Children, huh? I wish I can see my own grandchildren in this borrowed time…" and with that, she went inside the tavern to enjoy her night._

* * *

 **TWF:** And there you have it! Another chapter well done! :D

 **Fen:** Yep. This was actually refreshing for me.

 **TWF:** All because you got Jeanne on that pull. Lol

 **Fen:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know… still, I'm happy this turned out well.

 **TWF:** Yep, yep. Now, I'm waiting for JAlter and JAlter Santa Lily coming soon near us in NA! So, get your underwears ready! ***takes out a whole bunch of underwears*** :D

 **Fen:** We'll see you next CoM… -_-


	47. Kiva 14

**TWF: *wears a Jack-O-Lantern on my head*** Hey, Fen-kun! Look, I found my head! And it's glowing! :D

 **Fen:** Dude eat a Snickers bar… ***hands him a Snickers bar***

 **TWF:** Why?

Fen: Cause you're not you when you're hungry.

 **TWF:** …

…

…

…Dude, there's PEANUTS on them… I'm allergic to peanuts. o.o

 **Fen:** Crap… ***throws away Snickers bar***

TWF: So, what's for this one before we celebrate Hallowee- oops! ***Jack-O-Lantern fell off*** Oh, lookie. My head rolled off! Let's follow the yellow brick road! Oh, wait, toad! TOAD! FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK TOAD! ***happily hops along with the toad***

 **Fen:** Let's just start this chapter…

* * *

 **Kiva 14:** It's Good… and Bad to be the King of Plegia

Ughhhhhh, what a headache. That last meeting really took a toll on me.

"Yeesh, they sure pushed you quite a lot, huh, partner?" Saigo asked, as both of us took a stroll in a hallway, with both of us carrying a small pile of paperwork. "Those barons hounded you to no end, especially when it came to the new owners of new land last week."

"Don't get me started." I groaned. "I'm already having enough problems as it is. Not only Serena hasn't contacted for months via the hologram pad Laurent made, there's no still word from Hoshido if they're in trouble."

"Even though you've been doing this for more than 20 years." Saigo shrugged. "But look on the upside, at least you'll be a grandpa to Amelia's kid in 4 months and Yukihana being recently pregnant too."

"Yeah, I guess so." I sighed.

"C'mon man, what's wrong?"

"I don't know… just… sometimes I wish I could just live a normal life you know?" I sighed again.

"Yeah, like opening a bookshop and teaching kids about swordsmanship in Ylisse and living in Castle Doran for the rest of your life with your wife and kids, while your wife leads the troops… I can see that happening already." Saigo deadpanned.

"Oh shut up…" I growled.

"Whelp, I'm gonna pile this up on your table again. Go take a day off or something." he suggested. "Seriously, you haven't spent much time with your wife as of late, because of these meetings. Why don't you do that?"

"I guess…?" I raised my eyebrow.

"C'mon, just go to her already. I bet Cordy's feeling lonely without ya." he snickered. "Just try not to do it in public."

"B-Baka! I'm not an exhibitionist!" I blushed heavily. "What do you take me for?!"

"Well, it _is_ a well-known fact that the King of Plegia and Fangires loves and cherishes his wife of Ylisse above all else. Oh, and Lissa would always spread silly rumors about you two going at it and all…" he said, making my eyebrow twitch. "Oh, did I hit your soft spot?"

"J-Just shut it already!" I snapped, forcing my paperwork to him before heading off elsewhere.

"Be sure not to do it overtime!" he happily said, while waving without a care in the world.

"And you too, when it comes to Emm, MILF lover!" I shot back before leaving him completely.

"HEY!"

* * *

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Cordelia, are you in here?" I asked.

…

…

…

…

…huh, no one answered. I'm sure the head maid said Cordelia was in our room. With a shrug, I opened the door and there, I saw her wearing her headphones, listening to one of her favorite classics while she looked at a few albums in her hands, with a few more stacked near her.

Oh, she must be recalling her past time with all of us together and she's not noticing me yet.

I slowly crept up from behind her having a devious grin on my face. Slowly… slowly… slowly…

"?" Cordelia's head lifted up, as if noticing something was off, but she didn't turn her back just yet. I stopped as I didn't make a sound. She quickly looked back into her old album and turned a page, which I assumed it was safe to continue onward. Slowly… slowly… slowly…

"Almost there…" I muttered, getting my hands ready to surprise her.

"I know you're behind me, anata."

"GAH!" I cried out, falling down anime style. "Kuso~! How did you know?"

"Anata, I can see the door already opened through the mirror." she pointed out, after she took off her headphones. "Should you close it, I don't think I would notice you at all. Hee, hee… such a mischief bat you are."

"Mmmmmm…" I pouted.

"I do wonder what you were going to do when you sneak up on me." she smiled. "Do you plan to grab 'them' by surprise again, like last time? Or to hear me squeak like a mouse?"

"Mmmmmmmmm…" I pouted again.

"?" Cordelia looked at me again, before her facial expression changed. "Okay, what's wrong?"

I slumped before sitting on the bed saying, "Being a King sometimes sucks…"

"I feel your pain. Sumia told me Chrom had it rough as well. But that's the reason why us queens are there to soothe their wounds." Cordelia added, sitting next to me and leaning her head on my shoulder. "To lessen those burdens."

"Though, in this case, it's like you are in charge of everything."

"Hee, hee… still holding a grudge about that? But I let you be in charge in our shrine." she smiled, poking me lightly on my side. "And you should consider yourself lucky for having that Fangire lust by your side."

"Not like I can control it." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"No, but it fulfills my desires completely, you old bat." she giggled. "More than once, I might add."

"Oi…" I sweat dropped, before sighing, "But seriously, I haven't had it this bad, since becoming King of Plegia."

"Yes, I do remember that as well." Cordelia noted, still resting her head on my shoulder. "I still remember it as clear as day, a year after you returned back into our lives…"

* * *

 **Flashback - Years ago…**

 _"Please, my liege! I beg of you, claim the throne before Plegia becomes a land of chaos!" the Head Advisor of Plegia pleaded._

 _"You're our only hope!" Another added._

 _"Everyone is rioting!"_

 _"It will be anarchy!"_

 _Both Cordelia and I heard everything inside Chrom's palace, where I held the sleeping Serena in my arms, while Chrom, Sumia, Saigo, and Frederick was present in the throne room. Ever since I returned back to Ylisse with Nee-san and the others, things have been pretty hectic. Plegia was in a state of chaos with bandits raiding the villages and pillaging the now abandoned castle, riots were nonstop, and the protests never seemed to end. They all called for my death, because Validar was my father and some assassins actually tried to kill me._

 _Oh, and let's not forget Plegia's ruling had been filled with tyranny and betrayal and whatnot._

 _"You have the right to be King, as you were born from his lineage! You even had the blood of Grima, as well!" the Head Advisor said._

 _"I am not bound to cursed dragon anymore!" I snapped, before looking away bitterly with a pained look. "No more… I want nothing to do with Grima any longer…"_

 _"Kurogasa…" Cordelia murmured sadly._

 _"Daddy…" my daughter murmured in her sleep, resting her head comfortably on my shoulders, while her small hands tugged onto my clothes rather tightly._

 _"Besides, I already have a kid and a future to look forward too." I said, looking at my precious treasure. "I don't want them to go through what my previous ancestors went, especially what Validar tried to do."_

 _"True, but let's not forget about one thing, Kuro." Saigo said, looking at my left gloved hand. "Oh, make that two."_

 _"..." Cordelia remained silent, clutching onto her left hand as well, covered by her glove._

 _"He's right. You are the King of Fangires with Cordelia as Queen. This is the first time that a Human Queen has been recognized by the Fangires, yes?" Chrom asked._

 _"Yeah. The Fangires really hate that a Human would be Queen over the Fangires." I sighed. "And some actually tried to kill her too along with me."_

 _"Which is why order must be established, Kurogasa." Frederick said. "As you have told me before, the orders of the King of Fangires are absolute; thus, they cannot defy the words from you or your wife. Those marks choose who are the rightful heirs to the throne and both of you are qualified as such. The only reason I can think of why Lady Cordelia became Queen is because both of you had conceived Serena as a result."_

 _"I… can't argue there." I frowned. "Serena is a Fandiri, part human and Fangire who are shunned by both sides. And I'm a Fandiri myself. Just like Jii-san."_

 _"But Wataru is full-fledged Fangire, Kurogasa." Sumia recalled. "He's not like in your tale, just like Matilda said."_

 _"True." I said before sighing, "I… I need to think more about this. This isn't just everyone's future but mine and my family's as well."_

 _"Don't think, Daddy! Just do it!"_

 _A familiar voice shouted at me as I can see my future daughters enter the fray._

 _"Severa? Morgan?" Cordelia said._

 _"That's so not like you, thinking before acting!" Severa said. "The Daddy I know and love would always be reckless!"_

 _"I don't know that's a good thing, sis…" Morgan laughed nervously. "But still, she's right, Father. And you're not alone, remember? Sis and I are Fandiri ourselves. Oh, and the ones who lived in Erignaf, too!"_

 _"And if you're ascending the throne, I'm quite certain Erignaf would be the first town to give full support!" Severa assured me._

 _"Oh, is that so? I thought you just wanna live in a fantasy life, sis." Morgan grinned, leaving Severa blushing._

 _"W-What's that supposed to mean?!" Severa snapped, now pulling her sister's cheeks. "I-Is it wrong of me to be called 'Princess', huh?!"_

 _"Owowowowowowowowowow!" Morgan cutely wailed in pain, flailing her arms rapidly._

 _"Well, what she said is true, Kurogasa." Sumia got out. "Why don't you giving it a shot? You never know that it'll work, right?"_

 _"If it makes you feel any better…" Saigo said, revealing his tattooed left hand. "I'm your Bishop, and Ursor got his rank back as Rook. Oh, and Emm can help you out on handling things for the first few years."_

 _"The path of kingship will be filled with thorns, Kurogasa." Chrom suggested. "I hope you're ready for it."_

 _"All that is left is… your answer." Cordelia asked, as everyone, except my sleeping Serena, looked upon me._

 _"You guys…" I muttered, looking at everyone before saying, "Well, if you have that much faith in me… I'll give it a try. I will uphold my duty as King of the Fangires… and Plegia…"_

 _"Oh, splendid! Truly splendid!" the advisors cried out in joy, bowing to me. "As the advisors of Plegia, we shall give our all to aid the fallen country."_

 _"Whelp, that means we'll depart to Plegia tomorrow." Saigo shrugged. "Gonna tell Emm about this. Heh, I bet Alice would be happy that her daddy is now the king's advisor."_

 _"I'm gonna go tell Owain about this, too." Severa noted._

 _"And Kan'shou!" Morgan chirped as everyone left the throne room, leaving only Cordelia, Chrom, myself and the sleeping Serena in my arms._

 _"Don't worry. I won't let you suffer on your own." Chrom assured me. "When you ascend the throne, we shall immediately start a treaty to aid those wounded people."_

 _"Thanks Chrom. I… I appreciate this…" I smiled sadly._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"It was surely a grand ascension for both of us to take the throne, while Mother held Serena on her lap at that time." Cordelia recalled. With a small giggle, she added, "And I've never seen Serena smile that happily, as well. Princess Serena sure fits her, huh?"

"Yeah, for sure." I chuckled. "Still… those first few months were not easy. Even after the treaty, there were still protesters."

"Especially… that one moment where you lost your anger… during our first year of ruling Plegia..." Cordelia solemned a bit, subconsciously tracing her forehead.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FAKER!"_

 _"DEATH TO KING KUROGASA!"_

 _"You're gonna sacrifice us again, aren't you!"_

 _As we strolled to another town, we were being bombarded with fruits and tomatoes, as the guards tried their best to protect us from the opposing town. Fortunately, Serena wasn't with us, as she was playing with Alice at the castle and, Cordelia is a month pregnant with Morgana._

 _"Yeesh, bad crowd?" Saigo grumbled, wiping off a tomato that smacked on his face._

 _"Yeah, that's a lo~t of tomato sauce wasted." Storm added, wiping his shoulder. "Man, and a waste too. I wanted to make ketchup so I can make some fries."_

 _"And of course, you're being yourself." Saigo sweatdropped._

 _"But still, it is for the best…" Emmeryn said, as both Cordelia and I remained at the frontlines, keeping our head high. "With a stroll within the city, we wanted to ensure the people that we are here to help them. Giving them the protection they wished."_

 _"But it is the opposite effect here." Cherche added. "Unlike in Erignaf, this place hates us. Especially us foreigners. And look, even Minervykins is starting to grumble."_

 _"Stay strong, anata…" Cordelia said, despite having a few veggies on her clothes. "We shall get through this. Think of our daughters and their futures, as well."_

 _"I know…" I said, clenching my fist tightly with Cordelia holding onto it to calm me down._

 _But then, the unexpected happened._

 _ ***THUNK!***_

 _"Ah!" Cordelia suddenly winced in pain, kneeling down, as her hand covered her forehead._

 _"Cordelia, what's wrong?!" I suddenly went panicked, as she slowly removed her hand and… my blood suddenly started boiling._

 _"Blood…" she muttered, as a small trace of blood trickled down her forehead. "Someone threw a hard object on me…" That alone is more than enough to ignite my Fangire blood, leaving stain glass on my face._

 _"Oh boy…" Storm paled. "He's pissed…"_

 _I had enough of this charade._

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled as my Fangire side completely took over me. That alone is more than enough to silence the whole crowd. I haven't felt this raged for a long time and finally, some order was in place._

 _"Bud, calm down!" Storm urged, but my blood is already boiling as it is. And seeing me still in human form is already a miracle itself._

 _"T-THE KING HAS LET LOOSE HIS FANGIRE SIDE!"_

 _"H-HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!"_

 _"I KNEW IT! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"_

 _"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

 _"Everyone… shut… the hell… UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" I roared, as it echoed throughout the whole city. That alone made all of the citizens in the city stumble and lose strengths in their legs. "I'LL FREAKIN' KILL ALL OF YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY WIFE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU THREW IT AT ME, OR EVEN TRIED TO KILL ME! BUT IF ANYONE MAKES HER BLEED, IT'LL BE THE END OF YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES! I'VE BEEN STRIVING TO PROTECT THIS KINGDOM AND CORRECT EVERYTHING, BUT NO! YOU PEOPLE CURSED ME, HATED ME, DESPISED ME, FEARED ME FOR THE WORST OF WHAT OTHER TYRANNICAL LEADERS DID TO YOU! IF YOU TRULY WISH FOR A DEATH, THEN I-"_

 _ ***GRAB!***_

 _"HUH?!" I snapped, seeing my wife, Cordelia, tugging onto my sleeve._

 _"Anata… it's alright…" Cordelia assured me, still wounded from her forehead._

 _"BUT-"_

 _"I'm okay… please… just stop…" Cordelia murmured. "You're turning into something you don't want to become. This isn't the Kurogasa I fell in love with…"_

 _"..." I remained silent, as my blood slowly cooled down._

 _"The man I know and love would do reckless things, but killing them for just one small thing? This isn't you…" she added, standing up while taking her front, leaving me confused. "Everyone, please… heed my words. The past leaders of Plegia had torn this country apart, leaving you with devastation and fear. The only reason why such a thing occurred is because they had no one to rely on to help them. But my husband is different. Your current king is different. This time, he has me by his side. I will ensure the path he takes would lead this kingdom to prosperity and peace. And these people before you… they have understood your pain; fought for your freedom and saved you for your salvation."_

 _"Cordelia…" I muttered, as the cracks disappeared from my face and completely cooled down._

 _"It is true that I am Ylissean and I knew nothing of this country's affairs, but that does not mean I shall turn a blind eye. As Queen of Plegia, I shall exercise my rights! I will ensure that this kingdom becomes a country that can rival my own home, where peace and prosperity shall spread across this very kingdom! My husband shall be the the King of salvation and creating a path for the future rulers and became the prime model for the future generations to come!"_

 _There was a moment of silence and suddenly… I saw them drop their things and… knelt before us?_

 _"She really reminds me of you a lot, Emm." Saigo teased._

 _"..." Emm could only smile with a small blush, as Cordelia approached me, but not before turning her attention to the guards._

 _"Fellow guards, do not search for the person who wounded me. Spare them, as I forgave them for their action." she commanded, as the guards replied and continued protecting us. Turning to me with her smile, she asked, "Well… shall we, my love?"_

 _"Um… yeah…" I muttered. "Sorry for snapping like that… I…"_

 _"I told you it's okay." Cordelia smiled._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Looking back at it now, it was pretty stupid of me." I sighed.

"You can't really blame yourself for that. Both of us were still young and inexperienced." Cordelia replied, as she rested her head on my chest while I was resting on the bed. How this happened, we have no idea. "But to say the least, they've stopped throwing things at us. And most importantly, when I gave birth to Morgana months later, that town actually celebrated her birth, just as Ylisse celebrated Lucia's birth as well. Surprising, isn't it?"

"Yeah… but there's one event that sealed the deal for us. One that changed everything and made the whole kingdom accept us fully."

"And where you got your nickname from…" she giggled. "You old _bat_."

"O-Oi…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Geez, what the hell, Kuro!" Sully snapped. "All of us Shepherds just came by for the usual stuff at your palace and we suddenly had to go Fangire hunting again?"_

 _"The Teach ain't complainin' or anythin', but, little tyke… really?" Vaike said. "Suddenly, there's a whole village being clouded with bats and us Shepherds had to come down during our reunion?"_

 _"Sorry you two. It was kinda on short notice." I said sheepishly._

 _"If it is to support your cause, we do not mind at all." Libra said with a kind smile. "You do know both Akane and I would lend a hand."_

 _"Yep, as long as our kids are safe and sound in that big castle of yours!" Akane-chan chirped._

 _"…there it is…" Lucina said, as we can already see it from afar. "The whole village is littered with bats…"_

 _"Oh my…" Tiki murmured._

 _"Where's Batman, when you need one?" Saigo joked._

 _"Bat… man?" Lucina asked, confused._

 _"You see, Lucy, there's this guy in dark armor, controlling bats around there to do some bad biddings. And because of that, people lived in fear and as long as bats are around, he'll be there to continue his rampage upon innocents." Saigo joked with her, teasing it a bit… and Lucina fell for it without hesitation._

 _"Then we must subdue that man immediately!" Lucina said, determined before running off. "I cannot let innocent lives harmed by this… Batman!"_

 _"Ara~, Lucy-chan is fired up already~!" Athena said, being her usual self._

 _"Saigo, you're making fun of Lucina's no sense of joke again?" Chrom glared at him._

 _"At least she's fired up." he grinned._

 _ ***BONK!***_

 _"OW!"_

 _"Mou~ you and comedy are NEVER meant to be!" Akane-chan scolded._

 _"Let's just go…" I grumbled. "Lucy, wait up!" I shouted, running after her._

* * *

 **"Bahahahahahaha! Rejoice, my peons! This village shall suffice your blood's thirst!"** _the Bat Fangire exclaimed, as many people were being swarmed by bats and some already died from lack of blood, courtesy of the bat's fangs. Oh, and this Fangire is in its dark armor, similar to the medival ages' armor._

 _"There it is!" Lucina got out, as the said Bat Fangire noticed her and the rest of us Shepherds and boy were the Riders and I shocked._

 _"Whoa, wait a minute, what?!" Saigo gawked._

 _"No way… that's the Original King of Fangires!" I exclaimed._

 _"What?" Chrom gasped._

 **"Aaaaahh, why it isn't _the_ 'future' king himself."** _it chuckled._ **"Surprised to see me? Yes, I have returned from the underworld, to fulfill my legacy: death to humans!"**

 _"Batman!" Lucina exclaimed, pointing her sword at him. "Your evil deeds end here!"_

 **"Batman?"** _the Bat Fangire blinked, confused._ **"What is the matter with you, all of the sudden?"**

 _"Oh god Saigo, look what you've done now…" I facepalmed._

 _"What? She needed something to motivate her, right?" he shrugged._

 _"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU DO THAT AT THE EXPENSE OF HER DENSENESS, YOU IDIOT!" I snapped comically._

 _"Look, Lucy's pretty much innocent about it and of course, she takes jokes WAY too seriously. Like how you told her that our version of peanut butter and jelly sandwich were made up of three things instead of two?" he recalled. "And she perfectly served her father her own version of peanut, butter, and jelly, too!"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"You know what happens, when you talk too much? You know what happens when you're a stupid idiot? Huh?! Do ya?!" I said. "I'll tell ya'!"_

 **"ATTACK, my familiars!"** _the Bat Fangire exclaimed, as the bats suddenly flew towards me._

 _Suddenly, I pointed at the Bat Fangire, exclaiming, "YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _For some reason, the bats suddenly stopped, which leaves the Bat Fangire confused._ **"Huh?"**

 _"Wait, what just happened?" Chrom noticed. "Kurogasa, did you do something just now?"_

 _"Uh…" I said stunned as the bats remained fluttered, not moving from their spots one bit._

 **"ATTACK THEM! ATTACK!"** _the Bat Fangire commanded, but they didn't budge at all._

 _"Hey, Kuro…" Lissa suggested. "Try asking one of them to fetch something."_

 _"Huh?" I got out._

 _"Yes, somehow, I had a feeling about this…" Cordelia noticed. "Try commanding one."_

 _"Uh… attack the Bat Fangire?" I said._

 _And just like that, they made a quick U-Turn and… started swarming the reincarnated old King._

 **"GAAAAH! Get off of me! I am your master, fools!"** _the King exclaimed._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Wait, what just happened?_

 _"Kurogasa…" Lucina looked at me… before her gaze turned serious. "Are you the true Batman?"_

 _"HUH?!" I gawked at her. "W-What?! No! Why would I be?!"_

 _"Uncle said those who control the bats, control the world." Lucina said, as she readied her Falchion._

 _Then, all of the sudden, Saigo gets on his knees, as the rest noticed him doing something. "All hail the King of Bats!"_

 _And soon enough, while the Bat Fangire is busy being swarmed, the rest followed suit, while Cordelia couldn't hold her giggles anymore and joined along, except Chrom, who facepalmed and Lucina, who was ready to attack me at anytime. "All hail King of Bats!"_

 _"SAIGO I'M GONNA KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" I shouted before charging towards him with my Zanvat Sword in tow._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"Hee, hee, hee…" Cordelia giggled. "That title suits you best, my love. 'The King of Bats'. That should make the list, won't it?"

"I had him do all of my paperwork for five years straight because of his teasing…" I grumbled.

"And since then, many had referred you as a bat, than 'human'." she giggled a bit more. "Even my recruits would tease you as bat, behind your back."

"I hate that guy… and now that title stuck with me for the rest of my life. Especially that Lissa…" I grumbled a bit more. "Ooooooooooh, I just wanna wring Saigo's neck like a towel and squeeze all his blood out and-"

"Anata." she playfully placed her finger on my lips, still smiling a bit. And of course, Cordelia was being herself by saying, "Be proud of that title. You cannot deny the family insignia also resembles a bat, as well."

"Mmmmmmmmm…" I pouted.

"But still, these years as rulers does had its ups and downs. And both of us grew mature as time goes by." she added, now resting her head on my chest once more. "Just a few more years, and we'll be retired as King and Queen of Fangires and Plegia. Shiro and Amelia would be the prime candidates for the Fangire side, while our son would be the next in line for the throne… though, we should help him find a suitable wife… or would you like to leave the Red Thread of Fate to decides his future wife, just like both of us?"

"I…" I trailed off. "Let's… just see where this goes… right now… I just… want to be with you…" I added, as my eyes were starting to get heavy. "I just want this peace… to… zzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Hee, hee…" she giggled lightly. "He must have overworked himself again today." She got up a bit and rested her head on the pillow. Pulling her husband's head to her chest and hugging it dearly, she whispered in his ears, "Worry not, my love. Your Queen is here to soothe all of your doubts and worries. And someday, when we retire, let us go back to that cottage where we had our first love together. A place where we can live the rest of our lives in tranquility. Until then, I shall stay by your side to rule this kingdom… my lovable King of Bats."

"Cor… delia… zzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Sweet dreams… Kurogasa." she whispered, combing his hair before she, too, fell asleep.

As the two slept away, the familiar holographic pad rang, revealing the name on it.

 **"MY TREASURED PRINCESS SERENA"**

* * *

 **TWF:** Wow… that's a lot of memories for this chapter, huh?

 **Fen:** Yep, and a well deserved long one after not doing a Kiva CoM for so long.

 **TWF:** One shot… does that mean we can't do Kiva anymore?! o()O

 **Fen:** We can, we just need to do this more often.

 **TWF:** So, what's gonna be on our next memory, Fen-kun?

 ***A computer beeps loudly***

 **TWF:** Oh, lookie! A fan mail! ***clicks it to open it***

 **=WHERE IS THE NEXT GHOST GONNA APPEAR?!=**

 **Fen:** O_O

 **TWF:** Uh… ask Fen-kun! Bye! ***immediately runs away***

 **Fen:** Typical… -_-


	48. Kiva 15

**TWF:** Hey, Fen-kun! Look what I got for you! ***reveals a Santa Claus' costume*** It's your Halloween costume! :D

 **Fen:** Dude, it's not Christmas… -_- yes I know people are already setting up Christmas stuff, which is weird other than wanting to get stuff early so it's not a hassle come Christmas time but c'mon!

 **TWF:** What are you talking about? You don't see these claws down here? You're Santa CLAWS, not Claus! D8

 **Fen:** …sometimes I don't even know who you are anymore… -_- Let's just go…

* * *

 **Kiva 15:** Finally at peace… mostly

 ***CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP!***

"Mmmmnnn…" I groaned in annoyance, as I heard the chirping birds causing me to wake up. When I looked to the balcony, I saw a person who seems to hang up my underwear. That person in all-silver long grey hair, having wore white scarf on her head, donning her sky blue kimono and wearing a white apron in front of her. She's kinda like a traditional Edo period housewife, if you ask me.

"Cordelia…?" I muttered, getting her attention.

"Oh, anata!" she noticed, turning her attention to me. Yep, I'm not dreaming. She's wearing what I thought she is. Did I forget to mention that even though she has silver grey hair, her face still looks young? "Good morning. How's your back? Is it okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said as I slowly sat up and stretched out to loosen up.

"Honestly, you should slow down a bit." she smiled small. "I know you're very intrigued of starting a small farm, but you have to know your limits. There's always technology that will help us work faster, you know?"

"I know…" I smiled back. "I just don't want to feel like the lazy bum I was years ago."

"Well, I made breakfast. It's your favorite miso soup and mushrooms."

"Thanks."

After Serena, Owen, and Azure had come back from their adventures, it was time for Cordelia and I to finally relax and settle down once and for all. Shiro and Amelia had ascended the throne of Fangire, while Kyoshiro officially became the King of Plegia, with his new queen of choice. And as for the two of us? Well, we have officially retired as King and Queen. You have no idea how relieved I was after so many years of ruling both kingdoms. I felt like my college self again, not having to worry about anything.

Another proof that both of us were no longer reigning as rulers of the country is that both of the marks of King and Queen of Fangires were no longer engraved on our hands and it was passed down to my kids. Kaa-san offered herself to stay in Plegia, to guide my children for everlasting peace, despite Cordelia and I offering her to stay with us.

Oh, and about the cottage we mentioned before, it's actually located a bit far from Plegia and close to Ylisse's borders. It was a very peaceful small village and it was close to the small stream of river. It's been 30 years since we last visited this place, and it has improved a lot, over the years. Instead of just a normal wooden home, it is a double tier wooden home, complete with running water and toilets and whatnot. Most importantly, it has running power to power up our lights and anything else, like in my modern world.

I tell you, I really don't know how Miriel and Laurent made Plegia what it is today. One thing I do know for sure: I am eternally grateful for them to advance the future that I dreamt of.

Oh, one more thing. This cottage we're living in **(bought in full, mind you)** right now had a barrier erected all around this small village. And don't worry. It's not that dangerous or anything. It's one of the legends that supposedly, after the villagers helped a wounded mage, the mage returned the favor by creating an eternal barrier called the "Barrier of Tranquility". The main function of this barrier is to ensure any evil deeds that wanted to harm this peaceful village; all will lose that said passion and be at peace. Yeah, no murders, no pillaging, no war. That means, I can spend my peaceful days with my wife and not having to worry about it.

"Hm? What's wrong, Kurogasa?" Cordelia asked, seeing me stare off into space.

"Oh nothing. Just… thinking." I trailed off.

"About what?"

"How beautiful you are outside of your Queen costume."

That alone triggered her blush, making her giggle. "My, my… even after all these years, you still know how to stir this maiden's heart, don't you?"

"What can I say? I still got it." I shrugged. "But seriously though, I was thinking about everything we've done our whole lives and… I can say that it was all worth it."

"It's good to know that you have found your peace. I have find mine, too." she added, now looking at my face directly, as we're just inches from each other. "I was really worried your skin would wrinkle much more, turning you into an old prune."

"Oh, ha, ha… very funny." I smirked, gently caressing her cheeks and pulled her to a kiss. She played along, as I ended up laying on my bed, with her on top of me. It wasn't a passionate one, but rather… an innocent kiss. We really took our time, not rushing into anything.

After both of us break our kiss, she teased, "You know, if we keep up with this charade, our breakfast might turn cold."

"Breakfast can wait." I chuckled. "I wanna see what's behind this apron of yours."

"Oh? Has your Fangire blood acted up again? Even at this age?" she teased, with her playful smile on her face while my thumb gently caressed her cheeks.

"Hey the wrinkles aren't setting in yet for both of us, so…" I said before-

"Oh!" she gasped, triggering her heavy blush. "My, aren't your hands a bit naughty. Especially in the middle of the morning and on my chest?"

"You know how I do things." I smirked.

"Ahhh… anata," Cordelia slightly moaned. "W-Well… just this once… I'll tend to your needs."

"All for my daily dose of my wake up call." I grinned before the two of us… well, you know. The usual stuff.

* * *

After one round, yes… just one. Er-hem. Both of us had our breakfast on the table, where we're in front of one another, eating our breakfast peacefully. That's right. No Anna barging in with her paperwork, no Saigo dragging me off, no one here to interrupt our peace.

"Oh, anata." Cordelia got out, getting my attention. "Hold still…" she added, as she leaned towards me.

"Nani?" I said. I was literally caught off-guard, as she suddenly pecked my left side of my lips, triggering my blush. "O-Oi. What was _that_ for?"

"A grain of rice was stuck near your lips, so I went there to get it for you." she smiled, also having a small blush of her own. "Were you surprised?"

"Y-You _do_ realize that was sort of an… indirect kiss… right?"

"Well, I do admit I want to try it, just as how I read in those romance novels." she admitted.

"Sumia really needs to stop getting you hooked on those…" I sweat dropped.

"Sometimes, I do wonder why you were a bit persistent on that…" she sighed a bit. "It means no harm for both of us. Why, even I need to dream about that sort of romance, sometimes. I'm no longer a Queen, after all."

That's right. The Cordelia I see right now is not the royal one, but rather the same Pegasus Knight I knew. She really shed all of her royal persona and reverted back to the one I knew very well. That means, I can tease her a lot like the old days, but she still had the upper hand…

"You're not leaving me for Chrom, are you?" I smirked.

"Now, what sort of woman do you think I am, hm~?" she asked, glaring daggers at me.

Yep, just like the old days, when we were at our prime and unmarried.

"Oh I don't know. You tell _me_." I teased. "What sort of woman are you?"

"Mmmmm…" she pouted… until her smirk came back to her face. "Much like how you cherished that motorcycle on our retirement day. What was that name of your bike again?"

"Machine Kivaa. What about it?" I asked confused.

"I do recall you're still weak on horse rides, Kurogasa. Do you wish to experience open air with my mount again?" she teased.

"No thank you…" I mumbled. "Besides… you're the only mount I'll ride on any day…"

"N-Now you're just being lewd…" she mumbled, looking away with a blush. "Come now, l-let's finish our breakfast so you can tend to your small farm."

Heh… score.

* * *

"Heya, partner!" Saigo's voice can be heard, as he headed down to our small farm. Oh, he dressed up like how Luffy wore in his first adventure, except he had white shirt underneath his red vest. That's right, even Emm and Saigo decided to retire after his banter as Bishop was over. And their cottage is a bit far from ours, but still within the barrier. "How's farmin' goin'? Got any good trees bearing fruit?"

"Well, they're growing so far…" I said, looking at one of them.

"Them carrots and potatoes are looking good. A few more days, and we can start harvesting them." he said.

"Yep. And then I can make my famous beef stew." I smiled a bit.

"You can try using the rabbits I bred in my pen. Some are ready for slaughter." he suggested.

"Just don't let Jennifer see you killing them." I chuckled. "She was so traumatized when you killed one of them for ragout rabbit stew and stayed away from you for weeks."

"I know, right? It's torture to not have your grandkid loving you…" he sighed, as both of us were now sitting under the shade of the tree. He picked up a stone nearby, and threw it hard up high before two apples dropped down and both of us picked one each. "Oh? Cordy's packing you bento again, huh? What's in it?"

"I dunno. She always surprised me with what's in it." I said. "Same thing to you, too, Saigo."

"Meh, mine's pretty typical. Emm's cooking is always the best for me." he grinned.

After the small farming we did, we rested up, letting the soft breeze hit our face. "It's peaceful here, isn't it? A really large drastic change compared to Plegia, huh?" Saigo asked.

"Yeah. It feels like we're back in the club room, not worrying about anything." I said.

"Yep. Especially how we had to deal with the desert's heat all the time. Good thing we quickly got used to it." he added. "But at least you left the kingdom on a positive note. Those villages made a festival on your departure for everything you've done. Now, you're just an old, ordinary civilized bat once again."

"I still blame you for the whole King of Bats thing…" I grumbled. "And you tricked Lucina too…"

"What, it's perfect!" he defended. "Your theme is a bat. Bats listened to you. So, I gave you a proper title!"

"At the expense of Lucina's gullibility…"

"She _did_ apologize to you after explaining it to her… not to mention she gave me a cold shoulder for a whole week…" he muttered, depressed.

"Correction: _Two_ weeks…"

"You're no fun, Kuro. You're always a sourpuss, y'know? Especially since Lucina is your favorite niece."

"W-What's wrong with that?" I stuttered with a slight blush.

"C'mon~, admit it! Before your marriage, you had the hots for her, huh?" he grinned.

"Baka, that was _before_ I knew she was disguising herself as Marth." I grumbled.

"Hahahahahahaha!" he laughed it off, seeing my current expression. "King or not, you're still easy to tease, y'know? That's why Cordy can't just leave you alone. You're _that_ easy."

"Thanks for reminding me…"

"Whelp, once we're done with eating, we should try our green thumbs on these." he said, showing to me a small packet. "It's called Orange Cup Fruit. It bears oranges in a weird cup shape. Oh, and it came in the form of a flower. Those merchants said its sweetness can be rivaled against any other oranges. Both Emm and Cordy loves oranges. Why don't we give it a shot? The growth of these fruits? A whole month to mature and we can harvest them at the same plant as much as we want, too."

"Sure, I don't see why not?" I shrugged. "I got some arugula ready for picking. We can have arugula salad for dinner."

"Oh~? You and Cordy planning to have a candlelight dinner? Or are you two going to cook while teasing one another?" he smirked. "Oh, don't worry. Emm and I did the same thing, too."

"What's wrong with me treating my wife like royalty?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothin'." he shrugged. "Like I said, I did the same thing with mine, too. Whelp, let's get planting while the sunshine still shines."

* * *

And so after more harvesting, we quickly cooked and set up dinner wanting to give our wives the best surprise dinner we ever made. And we did go all out for this. By the time we were finished, we were ready to serve and we had the candlelights ready and everything.

"I wonder if the girls are about to be done with their shopping?" Saigo asked, as he's in my home. Yes, we're having a candlelight dinner, where the four of us would have our meals together. It's a rare thing, so as husbands, we wanted to give our wives the best thing ever. "Knowing Emm, she's ain't picky when it comes to choosing new clothes to wear… but your wife, on the other hand… I bet that's where Severa and Serena got their pickiness from."

"Don't remind me… it's been like that her whole entire life. Believe me, I know." I sighed. "I wonder how long are they gonna shop 'til they drop?"

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Anata, are you in there? We're here."

"Whelp, speak of the devil and there they are." Saigo got out. "Good timin', huh?"

"Yeah. Come on in ladies!" I called out.

As soon as they opened the doors, both of us saw them with a few bunch of bags in their arms, in which they had gotten themselves some good deals. Oh, and they still wore the same clothes like they were in the old days, excluding the jewelry on both of them and Cordelia's armor.

What? It's their choice and I can't help but think that she's still beautiful in her old uniform.

"Oh, a candlelight dinner?" Cordelia blinked.

"Oh my, this is quite rare…" Emmeryn giggled.

"Hey, it might as well be a once-in-a-lifetime deal." I shrugged. "I'm guessing Anna over at the store put up that huge sale."

"Yes, she's outdone herself once again." Cordelia smiled a bit. "I've even bought some new baby toys for our grandchildren, after all. Yukihana's about to give birth to her second child in two weeks."

"How very considerate of you, Cordelia." Emmeryn smiled. "It's no wonder the grandchildren would love you, all the same. Though, the female counterparts seem to have been attracted to their grandfather even more, knowing him."

"Well I'm a Fandiri, so that's a given." I said. "Anyways, let's eat. I'm hungry!"

And so, the four of us had our dinner together, exchanging conversations and there would be times where Cordelia would tease me in the middle of the eating, while Saigo did the same to his wife. For me though, I would almost choke on my food. During our dessert, however, Emmeryn broke the news about something important.

"Huh?" I got out. "Liz's gonna stay here when she retires?"

"Of course." Emmeryn said. "She said, " _I'm tired of being a princess. I want to be a citizen; being lazy and teasing my brother-in-law when he's at his weakest,_ " I think she's going to give you mischief in the future, my brother-in-law."

"How typical of her…" I sweat dropped. "Might as well have all the Shepherds retire here."

…

…

…

…

"Come to think of it…" Cordelia recalled. "Big sister also wished to stay here, after her last visit. Frederick as well. She sent us a letter through Anna Express a few days ago."

"Nee-san did?"

"Oh, and let's not forget Morgan's too." Saigo popped out. "And Say'ri, and Yen'fay and-"

"Oi, oi, oi…" I deadpanned.

"Simply put, I believe all of the Shepherds would probably wished to retire in this peaceful place." Emmeryn smiled. "Isn't it wonderful? After nearly 25 years of separation, the old Shepherds shall reunite again, under different circumstances."

 ***GONG!***

"Yep. Better call this part of the village, Shepherdsville… which actually rings quite well." Saigo pondered. "Hey, bud. Let's coin it so people can come and visit us anytime they want!"

 ***GONG! GONG! GONG!***

"I should've kept my mouth shut…" I groaned with my head on the table. "I just wanted peace and quiet and now I invited chaos…"

"Yep. Our 2 years of peaceful retirement days came to an end. Hey, it'll be fun, right?" Saigo snickered, while Cordelia giggled upon seeing my condition. "At least Donnel's here to easily patch up our farm to a bigger place, y'know?"

"But, we should try to find some cottages for them to live in, first." Emmeryn suggested, as the whole family started to plan out already.

"Given our monthly pension, meh, it's not gonna be that hard. We got all the money that can last for like what? 30 years?" Saigo assumed.

"50 years." Cordelia corrected him. "Which means, anata. All that's left is for you to invite them." she giggled.

"What have I done…?" I groaned. "I want my peace and quiet."

* * *

As Saigo and Emmeryn headed back home after our dinner, Cordelia and I were in front of the fireplace, as she combed my hair as I rested my head on her lap. Both of us are on our bear-fur carpet, staying near the fireplace, just to make it feel romantic, according to my wife. "Come now, it's not that bad, anata. I know you missed the old days, yes?"

"Yeah, but… I still want my peace and quiet. I don't need chaos. Especially when Lissa, Nowi, Akane-chan, Tharja, and Henry are causing trouble… I don't think the Barrier could hold them back…"

"Hee, hee… such a worrywort bat you are." she giggled. "It's fine. Chrom is there to instill peace, yes? And Sumia and Aqua as well."

"I guess…"

"I am certain they'll listen to them, should things go out of control. And besides, you missed Morgan more than ever, if I remember." she teased me, making me slightly blush.

"M-Maybe…"

"Maybe? What about definitely?"

"Okay, I miss her a lot." I gave up.

"Because don't you remember?" she recalled. "Serena gave up her title so she can be with her husband, Tsubaki and lived their lives in Hoshido. At the very least, I was able to see our fully grown granddaughter, Matoi. My, she's a complete spitting image of me during my youth. And she isn't revolved around Lucina's case…"

"Oh, you have no idea. I almost had a heart attack when I met Matoi… Yukihana was already enough." I said.

"Mmmmm?" Cordelia stopped her combing my hair, looking at me. "Is your instinct acting up again?"

"W-What? No!" I panicked. "I'm just saying- I- that's- mou~ stop being mean," I pouted.

"Hee, hee…" she giggled. "But even so, you're mine for the taking. Don't you dare run towards another while I'm still around, my love. We still have years to live by."

"Even though… there's a chance I _might_ outlive you since…" I trailed off.

"Even so, I wish to live with you for as long as my body's still moving." she summed it up. "You're the love of my life, after all."

"And… when you're gone… where do I go then? I might… follow after you…" I said, as she lowered her head to see my eyes.

"Then, I shall wait. Even if it means for the rest of my life." she smiled, making me feel at ease. "Remember the Red Thread of Fate?"

"Unmei no akai ito…"

"No matter what happens, it will lead us to one another." she smiled. "If I believe in such a fate, why can't my husband do the same?"

"…" I remained silent a bit, before saying, "Honestly, Sumia is a bad influence on you."

"Hah, you should thank her for keeping me reading more romantic novels. It shaped me to become who I am today." she smiled.

"Yeah I know."

"But all that aside," Cordelia leaned in closer. "You and I… we will always be together. In this life and in the next…"

"Cordelia…" I murmured as single tear fell down my eye.

 ***RING! RING! RING!***

"Bah, dammit. Moment ruined…" I grumbled.

"Oh?" Cordelia got out, seeing our holographic call popped out a familiar name. "Anata, it's Matoi."

"Matoi?" I blinked as I grabbed the holographic pad and pressed the button. " _Matoi-chan."_

 _ **["Obaa-sama, Ojii-sama, are you busy?"]**_ she asked, as we noticed her face is a bit… red?

" _Iie. Nandesu ka?"_ I asked.

 _ **["I… wish to ask for an opinion."]**_ she asked nervously, as both of us just couldn't help but to let out a small smile.

"Seems like she inherited Serena's nervousness, after all, yes?" Cordelia giggled.

"No doubt." I chuckled. " _Alright, Matoi-chan. Who is it?"_

 _ **["Eh?"]**_

" _Who's the lucky guy?"_

Well, at least one thing's for sure, until the Shepherds arrive and turn this village into Shepherdsville and invite chaos, I wanna enjoy my life for as long as I can.

* * *

 **TWF:** Wow, for some reason, this is kinda like what we did with Agito's. o.o;

 **Fen:** Yeah, no doubt. And yes, we have a bit of spoilers for this one too.

 **TWF: *brought a car's spoiler*** Like this one? Or maybe this one? ***brought a man with a spoiler hairstyle*** o.o

 **Fen:** We'll see you next CoM… -_-

 **TWF:** Fen-kun ignored me… hey, let's get some ice-cream, stranger! :D


	49. Kiva 16

**TWF: *brought a smartphone in hand and shove it on his face*** Hey, Fen-kun! Guess what?! I got Demon Archer! :D

 **Fen:** OI! Get that away from me! ***shoves phone away***

 **TWF:** Awwww, is it because your phone broke again? :D

 **Fen:** This is the first time it broke…

 **TWF:** I guess that's what happens when you put them to the toilet bowl… o.o;

 **Fen:** No, it overcharged…

 **TWF:** Really? I thought it was a tissue… so… o.o;

 **Fen:** No, the battery overheated itself and now it's screwed. I gotta replace it with-

 **TWF: *suddenly dressed as a male nurse*** MEDICCCCCCCCCCCCCC! 8O

 **Fen:** No… just no…

* * *

Kiva 16: Chaos, Chaos, and Chaos

It was at one fine morning, as I was enjoying sleeping in my bed, while as usual, my wife prepared my favorite breakfast in the morning. It was peaceful, silent and I was able to listen to the sound of nature in my ears.

 ***CROAK! CROAK!***

…huh?

 ***CROAK! CROAK!***

…that's not the sound I was looking for.

As I was slowly open my eyes, I was in deep shock, ended up tumbling down off my bed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHAHAHAHAH!" Lissa laughed happily, seeing it was her bringing the toad in her hand.

"Dammit Lissa, why did you-" I began but then stopped. "Wait, Lissa?! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, Kuro, my silly bat-in-law." Lissa sighed. "Don't you remember? We all moved here just a few months ago! Duh!"

"Ugh… right, thanks for reminding me…" I grumbled. "I really wanted peace, but now I invited chaos…"

"Tee hee!" Henry pops out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of me. "Kuro's being old, Lizzy! That's what you expect from an old bat!"

"Dang it, Henry! Even after all these years, you're still being the prankster you are! I'm surprised you and Tharja lived this long!"

"And I never get tired of seeing your rubbery face, bro-in-law!" Lissa perked up happily.

"Whelp, I'm ya' favorite Executioner. B'sides, you owe me some dibs for saving yer' butt from those nasty people that wanna kill ya' through me." Henry giggled, which makes me sweatdrop. "Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I grumbled.

"So… want a toad?" Lissa offered, as the same toad just looked at me… with its bulging eyes.

"No…" I deadpanned before getting up. "So where are the others? I bet Gregor and Basilio are bar fighting by now…"

"Oh, it was CAW-tastrophic at its finest!" Henry perked up. "Good thing your wife told them off or they'll be kicked out of the group!"

"No, silly!" Lissa huffed. "It's my dumb big brother that took care of it. She's just there to enforcing the rule we made!"

"Figures…" I sighed. "Well, I better go see them then."

"Let's shake on it!" Henry perked, showing me a severed arm.

Even to this day, he's still creeps me out behind that jolly smile of his.

"Augh! Henry!" I cried out.

* * *

And so after getting dressed up, I went downstairs and there the Shepherds were. Surprisingly, despite us being so old over the years, the only thing that's changed were the hair color, except for Nowi, Nah, and Tiki. Oh, and Basilio too since he's always bald. Our skins were still smooth too. "Ara, otouto. Ohayou." Nee-san smiled, seeing me as she, Cordelia and Cherche are at the kitchen, fixing a banquet for breakfast.

"Ohayou, Nee-san." I yawned tiredly.

"Seems like you didn't have enough sleep." Cherche noticed. "Something the matter?"

"Was Lissa and Henry up to their pranks again?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes… again…"

"Despite their age, they're still active as always." Sumia said, as she entered the kitchen. "The rest of the group are so happy the team has been gathered under the same village now, Kurogasa."

"I agree." Cordelia nodded. "After the war, many of us went on separate paths and it was a long one until all of us decided to retire in this very village."

"And how nice of you, otouto." Nee-san smiled. "You even purchased a few cottages for us to live in as well."

"I should've kept my mouth shut…" I grumbled.

"Ara, what was that, dear?" Nee-san _smiled_.

"Nandemonai!" I squeaked, shaking my head comically.

"Well… the banquet's up at the lawn, Kurogasa. Why don't you get some? Chrom did say he wanted to see you… about yesterday's trouble." Sumia said before she tripped over nothing, falling onto some bags of potatoes nearby. Even to this day, she's still as clumsy as ever. But at least I know she's among the few that referred to my name, rather than a bat.

"Are you okay, Sumia?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine…" Sumia sighed as I helped her up.

"I'm surprised you haven't broken your back…" I muttered.

"Well, I'm already 'experienced' on this…" she sighed.

After helping her out, I decided to head out to the lawn and lo and behold, the Shepherds are there to enjoy their breakfasts and doing some stuff. Many of them slowed down but that doesn't mean chaos cannot occur.

And one more thing, Vaike has FINALLY worn something on him.

"Kurogasa." Chrom greeted me, after he put aside his hammer after a game of croquet with Maribelle and my granddaugther, Louise.

"Hey Chrom." I said. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, about yesterday…" Chrom rubbed his forehead, feeling annoyed. "I suppose Lissa filled in the details?"

"Yeah, Gregor and Basilio…" I sighed too. "I don't know what's gotten into those guys."

"Age, I guess." Chrom said. "Flavia doesn't seem to mind at all on what's going on these parts. We should let them know or else, the chieftain would complain to me again for their behavior. And those warnings are the last thing I want to have…"

"Honestly, they are acting like children." Maribelle added, joining us. "Brother dearest, why didn't you tell them about controlling their quantity of drinks? You and Chrom are the alphas of the pack. So, you should take charge again, like in the old days."

"Agreed, Grandfather." Louise nodded. "Like Teacher said."

"I suppose you're right." I sighed. "Granted, I'd rather not, but… I got no other choice."

 ***BOOOOOM!***

"Egads!" Maribelle was shocked when there was a nearby explosion. "That Miriel and her experiments again!"

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Miriel and Laurent's experiments have become more volatile as of late?

"Kurogasa, do something about them as well!" Maribelle huffed. "We all know those two are Plegia's Head of Research and Development team and you've sponsored them fully, but they are no longer in Plegia, and all of us requested peace and quiet! And look, even your Darling granddaughter also wishes for her pleasant time with her beloved grandfather; my dear friend."

"Their explosions occurred quite often…" Chrom groaned. "I'm sure they'll listen to you, for sure. Do something about it, Kurogasa."

"Hai, hai…" I sighed, before walking over to where the explosions happened.

* * *

"Well, that sucks." Tharja commented, as both Miriel and Laurent coughed out, walking away from their exploded device.

" ***COUGH COUGH!*** Seriously, where did they go wrong?" Ricken coughed.

"OI! Laurent! Miriel! We need to talk!" I shouted.

"Oh, hey, Batty!" Nowi perked up, also seems to be covered in soot. "What's shaking?"

"What's shaking is what's with this kaboom, this time?"

"Oops, that one's on me." Nowi admitted guilty. "I can't control my breath on their machine!"

"You… what?" I said, looking at Nowi.

"I did not expect the machine couldn't take Nowi's chilled breath and end up destroying the prototype." Miriel said, as both Mother and Son wiped off the soot from their glasses before putting them back on.

"What prototype? And what do you mean you can't control your breath, Nowi, you're still 1000+ years old! A kid! This should be nothing!" I huffed.

"I-It's not my fault they asked me to control my tempo, you old bat!" Nowi countered.

"A prototype of a new refrigerator that you requested, Kurogasa." Laurent noted. "You wished to make it more eco-friendly, and have the cold spread evenly."

…

…

…

…

"Crap… I completely forgot about that…" I facepalmed.

"Geez, and I thought I'm being old." Nowi huffed.

"So… who's gonna fix that?" Tharja said, pointing at a nearby… wooden fence? Wait a minute, those fences are- "Didn't you just fix it like a few days ago?"

"Oh… wow." Nowi got out. "I guess it literally broke to splinters… oops."

"More work for you on the farm, Kurogasa." Miriel corrected her glasses.

"Don't… remind… me…" I grumbled before walking off. "Get this cleaned up. And Ricken, have Anna build a large workshop for you guys!"

"If there's one." Tharja mumbled, making me freeze on the spot. "Didn't you remember the last time a workshop was built?"

"Never mind…" I groaned again, before walking away completely. "NO MORE EXPERIMENTS FOR YOU THREE ANYMORE!"

* * *

"So, yer' sayin' we're gonna cut som' more wood, Kuro?" Donnel asked, as of right now, we're at the farm, alongside Saigo and Vaike. And yes, our farm grew a lot bigger and many of our crops were bigger in terms of size and quality, too.

"Yeah, Miriel and Laurent blew the place again…"

"Geez, we have to chop more trees down AGAIN?" Saigo groaned. "That's the sixth trip already!"

"Hey, the Teach ain't complainin'. Me and Sully love those works." Vaike grinned widely before patting my back rather hard. "You too, little tyke!"

"I'm surprised you can still carry your axe to this day, let alone keep it on ya." I deadpanned.

"'Ey, the Teach learned his lessons!" he defended himself.

"Really, so where is it now?" I sweat dropped.

"It's right here!" he said, pulling out from his back.

"Uh… Vaike? That's a shovel." Saigo blinked.

"HUH?!"

"Ugh… and the streak continues…" Sully facepalmed.

"Oh, hey, Sully!" Saigo got out.

"You buffoon! Just how many times I told you to NEVER, EVER let it go missing again?!" Sully snapped. "Do ya' wanna feel my size 13 boots down your arse again?!"

"No ma'am!" Vaike squeaked.

"Just be glad Kjelle's not the one to do it." I sighed.

"Yeah. My gal's got the guts to do the job for me." Sully grinned. "She sure got balls, for sure. Unlike a certain bat regarding his love life."

"O-Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, you know what I mean." Sully got out. "You had to let your wife take things over, even after you two retired!"

"Except in bed." Saigo chuckled.

"You're really not gonna leave me alone about it, are you?" I sighed. "C'mon, I've been actually calm about… that. It's only _one_ time now."

"Really? You ain't missin' Aqua's helpin' hand, too?" Donnel said.

"Or just like what happened yesterday?" Saigo added. "Your wife took charge there, too."

"Guys, I'm fine, really I am." I sighed again. "We're not young anymore like we used to be. Even _I_ know my limits."

"Huh… can't say anythin' 'bout that." Sully shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna take a stroll around the area, seeing if the villagers need anything."

"You're no longer a knight, y'know?" I told her.

"And you're no longer a lousy king. So beat it." she added before she got up on her horse and trotted away.

"I swear, bud… you just can't win against women." Saigo chuckled.

"Oh shut it Saigo!"

*BONK!*

"OW!"

* * *

In the evening, after all that, I decided to join the newly reformed Book Club, as we can discuss about something, other than just stories we read on the books.

"You seemed tired." Stahl noticed, reading my facial expression, while others are interacting with one another. "From the looks of it, it reads, " _Why does chaos always follow me?"_. Am I wrong?"

"Sorry… it's been a long day." I said. "The moment I said something, everyone suddenly comes over."

"I feel you." Stahl added. "Good thing your wife prepared some aspirins for those headaches, right?"

"Oh, you have no idea, Stahl." I groaned.

"Daddy, are you listening to me?!" Severa snapped, getting my attention, as the rest of the members noticed the predicament.

"S-Severa? What is it?" I stuttered.

"Well, I said being carried in bridal style is the most common thing and it makes it more romantic. But Morgan said having a man carried a girl on his back makes it even more. What do you think?"

"Yes, Father! Which one do you think is more romantic?" Morgan perked up.

"Or better yet, how about this?" Tiki added. "How did you do it with your wife whenever both of you are sharing that sweet moments together? In your arms or on your back?"

"Uh… well…" I trailed off, thinking about it. "I think carrying Cordelia bridal style is more romantic. Granted, carrying her on my back isn't so bad either. So… half and half?" I said sheepishly.

"Oh, you can't decide as well, Ojii-sama? Why, both you and I share the same thought!" My grandson, Masao got out. "It would be wise to start things off by holding hands and-"

"-slowly work your way up to kissing them…" Valka sighed. "That's so like you, Nii-san."

"Yes, it is a family inheritance, after all." Masao said proudly. "Ojii-sama did the same to Obaa-sama, yes?"

"Oh c'mon, Masao!" I whined. "If anything, you should blame your Great, great, great, grandfather for that and his womanizing ways! Damn you, Otoya…" I grumbled, grinding my teeth.

"Oh, don't be like that, my sweet." Kaa-san reminded me. "Your father did the same thing to me, much like how you constantly held hands with your wife during your outing together."

"That was different when he controlled you…" I frowned.

"I think she meant to say after that whole charade, brother." Aqua-chan corrected me.

"Mou~ Kuro! You're so insensitive! You might hurt your mom's feelings!" Akane-chan pouted.

"I-I wasn't-"

"It's alright dear. I know you meant no harm." Kaa-san assured. "While it was true that he never did those things when he brainwashed me, your efforts had somehow led him to be a good husband for me. And we were able to spend some time, like a true pair."

"Dai-obaa-sama…" Valka muttered.

"Geez, enough with this sullen mood already!" Severa exclaimed, trying to change the topic. "Onto the next one!"

"Next one?" Morgan blinked.

"Yeah! Girls, how would you like your pair giving you those good goosebumps and ecstasy? Having them whisper to your ear with some dirty words or having them force their way on us?"

"Severa, I don't think that's appropriate." I sweat dropped heavily.

"Oh, hush, Kuro!" Akane-chan hit my arm. "I like where this is going!"

"Hee, hee…" Tiki giggled lightly. "Though I have never married, somehow, this topic seems to have taken my interest…"

"My son, what have you been teaching them?" Kaa-san giggled.

"I didn't dirty their minds!" I snapped comically.

"But your expression said otherwise…" Stahl noted, making me pale.

"REALLY?!" Most of the club members got out, while Cordelia, who had been silent the whole time, blushed heavily.

"NO!" I yelled.

"C'mon, Daddy! Spit it out! What did you whisper to Mom?!" Severa got excited all of the sudden.

"Yes, tell us, Father! Don't worry! We're old enough!" Morgan said excitedly, as well.

…

…

…

…

*THUD!*

"Oh my… he fainted…" Kaa-san blinked.

"Not on my watch!" Severa exclaimed, as she pulled my ear. "You're not playing possum on me, this time, Daddy!"

But I wasn't moving.

"Uh… I think that question just broke him." Aqua-chan got out.

There was a silent moment before, all attention turned to Cordelia.

"Oh dear…" Cordelia murmured, as she knew what's coming at her.

* * *

"Ugh…" I groaned, as I slowly got up and I felt something soft as I was resting my head.

"Oh, Uncle. You've awakened." Lucina's kind tone got out, as I noticed the sun's about to set, and the sky was in blazing orange in color. "Are you feeling well?"

"Lucina…" I groaned as I tried to get up.

"Rest." Lucina said, placing my head back down. "You've been through quite the day, haven't you."

"A complete understatement." I sighed. "What happened while I was passed out?"

"Well… let's see…" she recalled. "My son told me that you fainted while you were at the book club. When I went there, your wife is being bombarded with them while your mother kept you company. And just like you, Lady Cordelia also fainted on the spot because of her embarrassment and more chaos ensued. I offered to Lady Matilda if I could take care of you in her place while she prepared some medicine for you and your wife and… here we are."

"And Gerome is okay with this?"

"Yes. Both he and Father-in-law are currently doing rounds with Lady Sully."

"I see." I sighed. "Even after all these years, I still can't get rid of my charm."

"I believe so…" she let out a small giggle. On instinct, she placed one hand on my chest, and the other, combing my hair. I just couldn't help but blush, seeing how she tended me is almost exactly like how Cordelia would do it. "Hm? What's wrong? Why is your heart pounding so suddenly?"

"I-It's nothing." I muttered, looking away. "Don't worry about it."

"Truly?" she asked, concerned a bit. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, I'm fine." I said. "It's just that… you're doing the same way how Cordelia would do it."

"Oh!" she realized. "I'm sorry. I didn't realized it; because that's how I tended Gerome as well."

"Y-Yeah, gimme time to cool myself down."

"Alright…" she got out, letting out a small sigh of relief. Both of us enjoyed our time in peace, letting some small trail of wind blow on our hair. Despite having silver hairs and all, no one is currently bothering us, so I got my small rest as we speak.

"Say… Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you… at ease now?"

"Why the sudden question?" she raised her eyebrow. "I've told you years ago. I am in peace after that war."

"I know…" I muttered. "You _did_ come from a ruined future. You've been through so much, and you had a choice to return back to your own timeline and yet… you stayed here with us. I'm sure there would have been many time paradoxes. After all, if you change too much of the past, you'll drastically change your future as well."

"The butterfly effect." Lucina said.

"You're familiar with the term?" I said, surprised that she actually knows what that means.

"Yes. My Father-in-law told me about it." she said. "It reflects on our decision regarding past choices we had made before and in a way, giving us another chance to make another decision on the same situation. Am I wrong?"

"No you're not." I said. "But now comes the real question: Was it worth it? After all, high risk, high reward."

Lucina pondered for quite a while, thinking back of her actions. After she managed to sort it out, she let out a small sigh, "To be honest, all of us thought that once the deed is done, all of us, the future kids, shall disappear within the vortex of time, and we supposedly 'never happened' after correcting the history."

"And yet somehow, you're all still here." I said.

"Could it be because none of us are able to travel back in time to our period, seeing how the future worked? Or, did Naga prepare us another plan for us; to live the life we missed years ago?" she added, looking up at the sky, having that confident smile and look on her face. "One thing's for certain, Father's words were true to this day, and even you kept your word on ensuring our future for all of us. From the bottom of my heart, I truly wish to say this to you. On behalf of all of us future kids… thank you, Kiva."

"Lucy…" I muttered, before smiling a bit. "You're welcome."

"…hee, hee…" she lets out a small giggle, having a faint blush on her face. "If others were here, it would truly be an embarrassing moment for me. To think that years ago, the Kiva we knew was the very person I tried to kill, ended up saving me instead?"

"Heh, yeah, you got that right." I scoffed good-naturedly. "Just… promise me something Lucy…"

"Hm?"

"When your father and I are gone from this world… I want you and the others to keep living your lives to the fullest. Live as long as you can, keep the spirit of Kiva, your father, and the Shepherds alive in your hearts. All of us fought for the blue sky. Keep that blue sky, Lucy."

There was a moment of silence, as the small gust of wind blew on her hair… before she lets out a small fit of giggle. "Uncle, I believe you talked to the wrong Lucina here."

"C'mon, I'm serious here." I pouted. "You just ruined the moment."

"And so am I." she smiled, keeping her optimism. "The one who you should talk to is not the current Lucina, but my younger self, Lucia. In time, I shall join your side, along with others. But my younger self, others and your grandchildren… I believe they'll do just as you wished. You may say the same thing to my younger self. And I'm certain, her answer would be as you expected."

"Hmm… I guess so." I said, as my eyes got heavy, before eventually falling asleep again.

"Rest, Uncle." she smiled, pecking my forehead before combing my hair once again. "You've gotten to that age, after all…"

* * *

After a quick rest, and all of us had our dinner, it finally nighttime and now, after giving my grandchildren and Kaa-san a goodnight kiss, both Cordelia and I are now laying on our bed, just looking up on the ceiling, without much to do. Even she decided to skip her reading of her favorite novel, all due what had transpired today.

"Today is quite a mess, wasn't it, anata…?" she asked, as both of our hands held together, side-by-side. "Even I ended up fainted on the spot as well…"

"We did not teach our daughters to be this… this… perverted…" I said.

"They're not our precious little angels anymore, you know?" she reminded me, caressing my wedding ring with her gentle fingers.

"They became little devils…" I muttered.

"Hm?" she looked at me, having that same playful smile. "Then… shall I become your succubus?"

"Don't push it." I deadpanned.

"I was just jesting, my love." she giggled before leaning on her bed once more. "Truly, chaos came with you to the very end, yes?"

"And it will never ever leave me alone." I sighed.

"Much like your title, my old bat. Hee, hee!"

"Oh quiet you." I said.

With a small giggle, she went up to me and rested on her favorite place, while my arm wraps around her waist, keeping her in place. "I wonder if our children truly inherited our mischief side? I don't think Yukihana is affected by it. She's such a sweet little angel."

"Which I hope she remains pure." I grumbled.

"In time, my love. In time…" she giggled.

"Please don't say it, Cordy. If you do, that'll definitely happen and there goes my dream of having a family member at their purest."

"You are such a worrywart, my love." she added. "That's why you are so high maintenance and the only reason why I cannot leave you by your side."

"I know…" I sighed. "Speaking of…"

"Hm?"

"How long… do you think we have? Until we pass from this world?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"I… I cannot answer you that." she said solemnly, inching herself closer to me. "Not even Naga could provide such answer. Are you… afraid?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." I muttered.

"Me either…" she muttered. "But while our hearts still beating, let us keep each other company, and live our lives to the fullest. Who knows? Maybe we might see our great-grandchildren in a few years time? That's one of my wishes, you see… one that I'm actually looking forward too. What about you?"

"I… I guess I still got some living to do." I chuckled.

"Without any goal in mind?" she blinked, looking at me.

"Well, you said you want to see our great-grandchildren, right? So, if you're doing that, then I will too."

"Surely, you're not copying me, are you?" she giggled.

"Now why would you think that?" I gave her a slight stink eye.

"You're you, after all. You and I learnt so much of each other for years now." she smiled. "And I know exactly what you think, at times. Then, maybe perhaps I should do something you might not expect?"

"Like what?"

"Like this." she smiled, taking my hand and- GAAAH! Cordelia, what are you doing?! Inside of your kimono?! "Oh? You're blushing already."

"Because you're being- ugh… now I know where the girls get their perversion from… you're just as bad!"

"You're not complaining when you're doing it." she teased. "Just like back in Hoshido, years ago. And of course, it was the time where I wasn't drunk, as well. Now, who's actually a very bad bat?"

"I-I-I…" I stuttered before pouting, "I hate losing to women…"

"But you do win one thing." she added. "My love and affection. Isn't it enough for you?"

"Well… yeah, I guess." I said.

"Then… you need to do some convincing." she added, as she decided to get on top of me, looking at me with her flirty gaze. "Prepare yourself, Kiva. As the former Queen of Fangires, I'm going to whip you into your memory. One that requires constant reminder of how grateful and blessed I am to be in love with you, throughout those years."

"Heh… then as the former King of Fangires, you're on." I smirked.

And just like that, our peaceful night lives on. Sure, chaos ensued and resumed on the next day, but for now, let me enjoy this Heaven's Feel.

* * *

 **TWF:** AWWWWW, no dice! No Okita yet! T_T

 **Fen:** Dude, you really need to stop with those rolls…

 **TWF:** Yeah, that's what I should do! Stop eating them! ***puts away California rolls***

 **Fen:** Hey! That was my lunch! What the heck dude?!

 **TWF:** Huh? It's not this kind of roll? O.o

 **Fen:** Stop eating my sushi!

 **TWF:** Ohhhh, it's not that kind of roll then… ***turns off Crunchy Roll*** Is that it?

 **Fen:** We'll see you next chapter… -_-


	50. Kiva 17

**TWF: *wears a Shinsegumi outfit*** THIS TIME! 8O

 **Fen:** Dude, what the heck…? -_-

 **TWF:** Oh, it's a catalyst.

 **Fen:** Wearing a Shinsengumi outfit won't get you Okita!

 **TWF:** To get OKITA! OKITA-SAN DAI SHOURI~! 8O

 **Fen:** Ughhhhh…

* * *

Kiva 17: Farewell, King of Bats

The sound of Castle Doran roared as it flew across Valm, making its way to the Mila Tree, whereas the Shepherds, both old and new, were paying their last respects to the deceased former King and Queen of Fangires and Plegia. In the middle of the castle, lies Kurogasa and Cordelia, both donned in traditional Plegian outfit, resting peacefully on their coffins. The glass marks on Kurogasa and surprisingly, Cordelia, were seen on their pale faces, due their cold bodies that remained unscathed. Many cried for their passing just a few years after the Shepherds' reunion.

Lissa was the closest to her brother-in-law, despite her constant teasing. She loved him as much as she loved her son, having an older brother that is more willing (more like forced) to take all of her pranks, just for her entertainment. Her sobbing can be heard from Owain's chest, as her son made sure she is getting comfort from it.

Having heard the news from their parents' deaths, Serena and her family flew back to Plegia via Kiva's Shoo-chan, in which it cut out nearly half a day. She was devastated to hear her loved ones pass, especially her father whom she looked up to the most out of everyone in the family, other than Severa. Tsubaki and Matoi could only remain in silence, seeing the view before them. And even Shigure and Aqua were there as well along with Hiroji.

"Mommy, why grampa and gwamma sleeping so long?" Yukihana's daughter asked, as the said mother looked at her child while holding her 2-year-old son, sleeping in her arms.

"They've done so much for us…" Yukihana said, struggling not to cry. "They earned this rest…"

"But, gwampa promised to play…" her daughter said, as Eragon placed his hands on the child's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Now, now. There is a time and place for everything, my dear…" Eragon muttered.

"…my son…" Matilda muttered, staying close to the said coffin. Combing her son's silver hair, she muttered, "This is not surprising for me; inheriting human's blood means his life is as a normal human."

"Matilda…" Tiki murmured.

"And yet… no parent should have to bury their child…" Matilda said. "Truly, this breaks me even more than ever…"

"But you remained strong, just for his sake." Tiki noted.

"…" she remained silent, looking upon the said Fangire.

"Whelp, there's one less member to tease, huh?" Henry said, still keeping his optimism.

"Read the mood, stupid." Tharja hissed.

"I know. But what's the point of this sour mood anyways?" Henry raised a point. "Sure, I should be crying and all, but that's not what Kuro would want. He just wanted us to make sure he leaves us in a positive note. I'm sure the bean would say that."

"Sometimes, I just can't u-understand you, Father…" Noire stuttered.

"No thinking, Noire! Just follow your instincts! Tee hee hee!"

"Who would've thunk it? Of all of us, both he and Cordelia went ahead of us first?" Flavia scoffed. "Both you and I are way older than those two, right, oaf?"

"Yeah I get ya. I'm surprised I'm still living this long…" Basilio muttered.

"Dammit dammit dammit…" Vaike growled.

"Are you… crying?" Sully asked.

"Shut up! These are manly tears!" Vaike snapped. "They shouldn't be seen and yet… little tyke forced them out of me!"

"Well then… just pay them respect, damn it! Ah, prick, now I'm starting to tear up again…" she cursed herself.

"Uncle…" Lucia sighed. "I can't believe he moved on…"

"One of these days, we would follow them, Lucia." Chrom stated. "Just because it's their end, that doesn't mean it's the end of everything. A new chapter starts for them."

"What do you mean?"

"Death isn't the end. It's just… another path, one we must all take."

"Would that mean they'll be like a superhero?" Cecilia asked.

"We don't know. That's for them to decide." Chrom said.

"Mom, it's okay… we're here for you." Cynthia comforted her mother, who she recently lost her best friend.

"A maiden's tears shan't be fall no more. Please, Mother." Inigo pleaded to his mother-in-law. "Hold your head up high and smile. I'm certain that's what Lady Cordelia would ask you to do."

"But… but…" Sumia sniffed. "How can I?"

"I'm certain Lady Cordelia would strictly tell you, if she saw you like this, Grandmother." Caterina said.

"Beloved, where are we going, exactly?" Amelia asked her husband.

"The Tomb of the Founder."

"One where the man founded Chon'sin?" she looked at him.

"Yeah. He's our ancestor, to be honest." he added. "That's where all of the family descendants would be buried. That includes us."

"Why not just bury them in Plegia?" she asked carefully.

"That place has more meaning than anything." Shiro said. "It's where Kiva has started and where Kiva shall end."

"I see. It's no wonder why the Kiva household held their tradition greatly…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AIBOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kivat wailed.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tatsulot did the same.

"Not again…" Kivat II facepalmed with his wing.

 _"Ugh, here we go again…"_ Hiroji rubbed his forehead, feeling annoyed for some reason.

 _"A crying bat does not often happen, my love."_ Aqua explained.

 _"Indeed, Father. It is quite a rare case."_ Shigure noted.

 _"I think they look funny!"_ Kanna giggled.

 _"Kanna, please."_ Aqua chided gently.

 _"Oh! I'm sorry, Mommy!"_ she got out. _"But… why are we here?"_

 _"On behalf of Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla, we had to pay them our respect as well."_ Hiroji got out. _"Their children aided in our quest for freeing Valla's curse and reign of Anankos. And… if it weren't for my Father that awakened both Kivat and Tatsulot, maybe… none of this would happened in the first place."_

 _"Hiroji…"_ Aqua murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 _"Don't worry, Aqua. I'm as strong as I've always been."_ he assured her. _"Besides, that's what made me Ghost in the first place, right?"_

 _"Yes…"_

"Otouto…" Melissa sobbed.

"Aunt Melissa, please stay strong…" Morgan got out, holding her hands. "If… if you start sobbing again, I can't control myself, too. Father means a lot to both of us, and… and…" she stuttered, as she start to sob again.

"Kuro no baka…" Akane sniffed. "Why do you have to go first? It's not fair!"

"None of it is fair, my love." Libra consoled. "That is why we are here to mourn for their loss. Also, a lot more people who are closer to him got hurt deeply."

"L-Like who?"

"Lucina and Severa." Libra pointed out. "Both of them have stayed out of this room throughout the entire trip. It is not that they do not wish to pay them respect, it is just too much for them to bear, as they have foreseen this."

"Oh… come to think of it, both of them haven't entered this room…" Akane noticed.

"Yes…" Libra said looking at the tomb. "They have done so much, so much that they were seen as deities. But they are not as such."

"Hm?"

"They were still human to the end. They were far from saints as they have bared the many sins that rested on their shoulders. When they had their last confession on their deathbeds… they told me so much. So much that they poured out everything to me. Their burdens, their regrets, their sorrows, everything… they wanted to be free of their sins they have carried for so long, and so I pardoned them for that so I could at least remove all of that weight."

"I didn't know Kuro and Cordy had that kind of thought…"

"They're both humans, after all." Libra noted.

* * *

Outside of the room, Lucina and Severa sat on the ledge of the window, letting the breeze hit their silver hairs, letting them flutter gently. The two didn't speak much, but both of them did come to an understanding.

"When I was little, Daddy used to buy me a lot of things." Severa began, getting her best friend/sister-in-law's attention. "He would always buy me many things before Morgan was born. He wanted to spoil me so much, that even Mom would try to compete with him to see who gets my attention even more. Even after Morgan was born, both of them would still love me equally and told me to become a good big sister to her and my future siblings. As a big sister, I was more than happy to share most of my toys to them, knowing their smiles would always soothe me to the core. And then, that stupid dragon came around and burned all of our childhood memories."

"Yes… I understand." Lucina noted. "Ever since Grima came, all I ever thought about was saving our future. Naga gave us that chance to change everything. And when we came here, everything came full circle. I almost killed him because of my selfishness, but… in the end, it was him that saved me. He wanted me to live the life that Grima stole away, a life where I can just be happy. For that, I could never ever repay him back. In a sense… he has won my love."

"Which got me thinking…" Severa paused, looking at her. "Lucina, I want you to be honest with me."

Lucina didn't understand her words, yet, steeled herself for that incoming question. "Very well. Shoot, Severa."

"Have you ever, at one point, fallen in love with Daddy?"

"!" Lucina at this point, faintly blushed before looking away. "Perhaps…"

"You're not being specific, Lucy." Severa glared at her.

…

…

…

…

"…yes," She finally admitted. "There was a point, where I have actually fallen in love with him. But, I will clear this up, this instant, Severa."

"What do you mean?"

"You see… before we went back in time, both you and your family were not royalties." Lucina began. "Not even your grandmother was discovered, back then."

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"I do believe at that time, your father was working with mine. I was just a little girl, that your father had pampered me so much. So much, that I even promised him that I want to marry him when I grew up."

"W-What?" Severa looked surprised.

"L-Like I said, that was when I was just a little girl, just like you." she said. "But as years went by, during that war, I finally realized that these feelings of love were more towards admiration than true love. You can say your father inspired me to become just like my Father. Do you understand?"

"I… see." Severa said. "Heh, who would've thought that you fell for his charms back then?"

"Just as much as how your mother was secretly in love with my Father."

"I feel ya'." she said, in which Lucina just couldn't help but smile a bit. "What's up?"

"You talked just as Uncle would say, Severa. Truly, you inherited his sense of words."

"I did?" Severa asked before smiling a bit, looking down. "I guess so."

"Hey you two." Lucina and Severa turned to see Storm, Aqua, and Saigo.

"We're about to reach Mila Tree. Once we landed, those Arms and their kids would carry their coffin to the Tomb." Saigo said.

"We're about to get some flowers around the Mila Tree for their final farewell." Aqua said. "You two should be prepared as well."

"Yeah, okay." Severa said.

"Are you two okay?" Storm asked.

"Yes, Father." Lucina said. "We're sorry to have worried you." She apologized.

"Nah, don't be, Lucy." Storm smiled. "I'm sure if my buddy was here, he'd do the same that I do. B'sides, it'd be best to look after your kids and keep passing down his legacy to everyone that knew him."

"That's right." Aqua nodded. "The people of Plegia were also devastated of hearing their loss, thus they had already prepared many bouquet of flowers. One that Kurogasa loved the most."

"Cordelia flower." both Severa and Lucina said in unison.

"Yep. Much like his wife." Storm smiled.

* * *

After the arrival to the Tomb of the Founder, their tombs were placed at the front, staying next to their deceased descendants. Their tombs remained open as Matilda continued with her tradition. Many flowers have surrounded around their coffins, including one that the Shepherds harvested around the Tree.

"I have casted a spell on those flowers. They will remain fresh and at the peak of their bloom for eternity." Miriel said.

"You're very kind, Miriel." Tiki smiled.

"Yes well… it was only natural after hearing so much about Kurogasa's world that he often spoken of that Plegia became what it is today… if not for him, we would be stuck in the 'Middle Ages' as he would call it for an eternity as well… and for all the countless modern things that I could build with these hands … none of this would be possible if not for… for…" Miriel said, as she struggled not to cry.

"Go ahead and cry, woman." Basilio got out. "No need to hold back. Even Vaike shed his manly tears."

"P-Preposterous… I-I am a woman of science… you cannot possibly…"

"Miriel… it's okay…" Ricken said.

"Yes Mother… it's not healthy if you hold back." Laurent added.

"I… I cannot…" Miriel added, as tears actually flows out from her eyes, hitting her glasses. "By Naga, why do we humans have such emotions in the first place…?"

"Gregor wants to smash things." Gregor said depressed.

"Father, not here!" Nah scolded.

"Yeah, this ain't no time to go crazy!" Brady added.

"But Gregor misses drinking partner!" Gregor wailed out.

"Oh boy…" Donnel sighed.

While the rest were chatting amongst one another, Kanna placed her flower on each coffin… in which she noticed something. _"WAAAAAAAHH! Mommy! Daddy! Look, both of them are smiling! Shedding tears, too!"_

"What?" Maribelle asked. "What did she say?"

"I don't understand a word she said." Kellam said.

Yukihana and Aqua caught on quickly, as the two approached the tombs. Lo and behold, what Kanna said is true; both of them were smiling and shedding tears at the same time. "By Naga…" Yukihana gasped.

 _"They are… finally at peace."_ Aqua said.

 _"Yes… they are."_ Yukihana couldn't help but let out a smile, feeling a sigh of relief. "Everyone's voice reached to them."

 _"They sure do…"_ Aqua smiled as well.

* * *

Somewhere unknown, a young man opened his eyes, seeing the view before him, as he looked up and noticed he's inside a tent, resting on a makeshift bed. Somehow this felt familiar, but he couldn't remember where or when this happened. Leaving him no choice, he stood up from his bed, wearing his boots before he decided to step out of the tent.

There, the whole view before him was nothing more than mountains and grass, where the sky is blue and wind was blowing gently. Then, in the distance, he noticed a young crimson haired woman, clad in a familiar armor, combing her steed, until she noticed the said figure.

 _"Oh… you've awakened."_

 _"Where are we?"_

The said man approached the woman, as the two stood near.

 _"I don't know."_

This leaves the man surprised, as the said woman mounted on her steed.

 _"Do you wish to find out with me?"_

As she extended her hand, for some reason, the said man noticed a peculiar red string tied to both of their pinkies.

 _"I…"_

Then, the woman asked another question.

 _"Do you trust me?"_

The man looked surprised at the question before saying this.

 _"Yes. I do."_

The said woman could only smile, as she hoisted him up, letting him sit behind her. And her presence felt comforting.

 _"Hold on tight. We won't know what we'll find on this new land."_

 _"Don't worry. As long as I'm with you…"_

 _"Strange… this string brought both of us together… are you, by chance, my one and only soul mate?"_

 _"I suppose I am. This… Red Thread of Fate… brought us here."_

 _"Red Thread of Fate…"_

The woman pondered, as she let her mount take flight to the open skies, heading to a new frontier. With a smile on her face, she said,

 _"_ _Everyone is waiting for us._ _Let us be on our way… Kurogasa."_

 _"Yeah… I'm with you… Cordelia…"_

And just like that, the two disappeared, never to be seen again.

* * *

 **TWF: *sat in front of a knife, kneeling position*** …

 **Fen:** What are you doing?! Do not commit seppuku!

 **TWF: *draws out the dagger from its sheath*** It's over.

 ***STAB! STAB! STAB!***

 **TWF:** DIE! DIE! DIE! ***stabbing the phone multiple times*** This is what you get for not giving me Okita! 8O

 **Fen:** … … … … … … … … … … …

 **TWF:** Oh, poo! Now, I got no more quartz for Shishou now! T_T

 **Fen:** See ya next CoM…


End file.
